A Flaming Hero
by ripntear045771
Summary: Pyro. A man who loves fire. A man filled with many secrets. A monster to everyone. but that was after the Gravel wars. what happens if pyro disappears in 1972 and went to 2076? Can pyro start over and follow what his heart desires to do what he wanted with his life and finally find what he is looking for? Read and find out.
1. After The Gravel Wars

**Hi readers** **! this story is inspired by Shocknawe** **425's** **'Grim Bloody Agent'** **actually I've seen other** **fanfics of tf2 mercs time travelling to overwatch time period well what happens if the** **pyro appeared in overwatch? that's a bit interesting btw pyro** **is male in the story coz I believe he is in** **canon and also chapter on explains how pyro will get to the future and lastly** **he will not appear as the** **usual pyro himself** , **why? you'll see now** **3,2,1 Begin!**

The gravel wars had ended after Gray Mann died and the mercs killing the TFC mercs Saxton Hale, had gotten Mann.co back the mercs got their jobs back and the administrator had suddenly returned along with her loyal assistant Miss Pauling.

1972 Red Base:

4:56am

everything went back to normal. Well thanks to medic he brought his employer Redmond Mann back from the dead none of the other mercs knows how the medic did it but they knew its best not to ask. "so what'd 'ya think we're gonna do now? no more Blus but still we're stuck in dis job." said a young man in a Bostonian accent "well, doc said Mr. Redmond himself offered us a job." a man wearing a construction hat and goggles replied to the bostonian man.

"what kind of job is dat?" ask the young man "is to protect zhe companyfrom other competitive companies" a tall man wearing a lab coat and glasses said the young man. the three men continued their conversation as the others started packing their things. in the mess hall the other mercs gathered sitting around a large table "vell here ve are sniper, demoman saying our goodbyes to each other i'am not good at this but i will be honest it is an honor working with you gentlemen." a slim man in a french accent wearing a red suit spoke first "WELL NOBODY'S GONNA MISS YOU'RE FRENCHIE SNAKE ASS SPY! SO NO NEED FOR YOU'RE GOODBYES MAGGOT!" a man in wearing a red military outfit said to the teams spy "soldier what're 'ya doin' 'ere your not even leaving the bloody team" a black man in a Scottish accent said "I CAME HERE TO TELL YOU ALL THAT YOU ARE ALL COWARDS WHO CANNOT STAND WAR BUT WILL INSTEAD GO HOME!" said the man in a helmet "we are done with te job and its time to go home" replied the scotsman "soldier if you please leave us alone zhis is zhe last time i will see you gentlemen". said the spy the soldier was a moron and very patriotic but sometimes he knows how to understand the others so he gave a nod to the spy and marched out of the mess hall " I thought we're gonna have te say goodbyes with him shouting at us, good bloody riddance " the scotsman sighed in relief "well i will i guess this is it lads we're not gonna be bloody workin' ever again" the scotsman continued "eh, no worries mate i won't forget you lads, you and the spook" a man in an australian accent said "and spook..thanks for.. ya' know watchin' me back". he added

"heartwarming". the spy said sarcastically the demolition expert laughed and the sniper grumbled at it. everyone was doing their own businesses that night while one of them was sitting outside. Outside the base of red team a man in a fire retardant suit sat on the ground watching the sky he stared at the stars as if he was counting them but no, the man was thinking about what he could do in his life he loves fire and he was a pyromaniac after all but he felt stuck at thinking about it as if he wanted to do more than just be an arsonist, he loved his job he gets paid and gets to burn things but he realized that he was tired of doing it over and over. he wanted to be free and he wanted to be more than just a mercenary.

while he was thinking a man sat beside him a big man wearing a bullet proof vest he was bald and had a Russian accent "why here alone by yourself bryson? Should be inside spy just said goodbye and left earlier" said the giant man. "really? wot about demo and snoiper? bryson asked with his British accent " Demoman will be leaving soon and sniper just left" replied the russian. the Russian stared at the brit "something wrong bryson"? He asked. " Well, i was wondering what if i.. what if.. i.." he couldn't continue. The Russian placed his massive hand the firebugs shoulder and told him "Is alright heavy understands". the heavy said, and smiled at him the firebug smiled back thanks mate. okay i will tell you what I was thinking" he told everything to the heavy and the heavy listened to every word that the firebug said "why would i keep doing this mikhail for what's worth? money? mikhail I've been forced to wear this bloody suit and that bloody mask for nine bloody years!" the pyro calmed down and took a deep breath "I'm sorry, ah didn't mean to-"

"Is alright heavy understands" he patted pyro in the back as they both smiled. "There you are! What in sam hill are y'all doin' in here"? ask the engineer. " we were talking about leaving team and going home". heavy said "woah, woah, hold on you boys leaving? but- Okay look ah know y'all are upset spy, sniper demoman left but the team need y'all here. the engineer said.

" heavy leaves next three weeks for Siberia and pyro leaves tomorrow" the heavy said. engineer was surprised 'how'd he understand what pyro was saying'? He thought. of course pyro put on his gask mask right before engineer came in to join them. "Uh, misha.. how'd you understand what pyro is sayin"? Pyro got up and walked back inside. " Heavy talked to bryson, bryson told heavy he is tired of burning things and wants to do more than just burn tiny baby men over and over". Heavy finished and walked back inside the base. Engineer was left dumbfounded

'How'd he knew it's a male'? He thought.

-Earlier-

Underground: Office

3:35 am

Inside and the office an old woman in a purple suit sat at her chair watching multiple tv screens. Each screen shows the mercs talking, laughing etc. While she wacthesher eyes locked on the TV in the middle showing a figure in it's bedroom removing what seemed to be a gask mask revealing a man. The woman grinned press a button on her desk to call her assistant.

"Pauling". her assistant answered the call

the woman kept her eyes at the figure grabbing what seemed to be and axe from the locker. "Miss Pauling the hellish monster broke his contract, you know what to do". She finished and ended the call. Half an hour had passed the administrator heard someone knocking on the door she smiled evilly expecting it could be her assistant she walked towards the door and opened to her surprise it wasn't Pauling its was the figure on the TV without its gas mask on holding an axe covered in barb wire and on the other hand a head from on of the administrators guards the old woman was surprised to see the figure just from the TV now standing in front of her the figure then chuckled and finally swung the axe straight to the face of its next victim.

-After the call-

Miss Pauling's office

3:45

In Miss Pauling's office she grabbed a shotgun a revolver a hacksaw and a trash bag she knew what pyro is capable of and she has to deal with it pyro has to face the consequences of breaking his contract: is to keep his identity hidden. Pauling inhaled and said " Okay, pauling you can do this. Pyro your a dead man".

-Now-

Red Base: outside

4:59

Miss Pauling was walking straight to ththe reds base going to find pyro and in the front of the base Pauling saw a figure standing it was too dark for her to see who it was "Engineer"? she asked. No response so she raised her shotgun "Who are you"! she said in a threatening manner. The figure walked towards away from the dark revealing a familiar appearance. Pyro. "Oi you were sent to kill me for that bloody contract"? pyro said to Miss Pauling. Pauling cocked her shotgun and pointed it at pyro " the administrator said if you broke the rule this has to happen remember"? she reminded him about he was told by the old woman on his first day with the red team. The pyro chuckled "you and you're boss should dead by now luv. Hale knows what you're bloody boss's doing and we everyone discovered you were working for both sides Red and Blu". pyro said. " Don't change the subject you broke you're contract and the adminis-

"yeah she's sleep". Pauling was cut off by pyro. "What are you talking about"? she asked shotgun still pointed at pyro.

" She's gone i killed her for what she did to me" pyro said plainly. "she's gone? but..but she.. just called me-" The pyro chuckled "she's dead.. it can't be". she realized she hadn't been answering her calls on her way to the reds base. While she was lost in her thought pyro suddenly snatched the shotgun away from her hands Miss Pauling tried to reach for her revolver but it too late she shot her in the stomach. Miss Pauling groaned in pain as she saw pyro standing in frontfront of her. "From the day i was hired you stuffed me into this bloody suit and made me a monster using that awful mask. That's a bit unfair ain't it luv"? Pyro paused for a moment and then grinned at Pauling pyro reached for someging in his pocket to Pauling's surprise it was the gas mask that pyro had been forced to wear 24/7. Pyro gave a friendly smile " Don't worry luv, this won't hurt but it'll make you happy ". He smiled and forced the gas mask into Miss Pauling's head. Pauling began to seethe reality starting to change into a wonderful child's memory she don't know why but she feels happy but in reality she is screaming in pain and agony inside the gas mask. Pyro finally got his long awaited revenge to the people who made him suffer in that awful nightmare. It was all he wanted aside from doing more than just burning things.

The next day pyro was about to leave he got everything packed including his weapons the Phlogistinator, reserve shooter and his favorite melee weapon the powerjack.

Pyro was ready to leave the red team to start a new life he still likes to burn but with much less joy for fire, he will still be a mercenary but not the type of most his plan was to work alone without anyone on his side. But before he was about to leave the base a man wearing a black mask and a red military outfit greeted him. "Good morning sir i was sent sent here by Mr. Redmond Mann owner of Reliable Excavation Demolition. He wants to see you in his office, he says he had gotten you're message about departing from the Reds". The man said pyro nodded The gesture for pyro to get in the re car.

Redmond Mann's office

Pyro entered the office and was greeted by Redmond Mann. The Mann nodded and gestured for pyro to have a seat. " Like the sniper, spy and the demolitions expert i heard the message for you're departure and i respect that you can longer take the war between me and my brother Blutarch but now that the war is over against my brother blutarch and my third Gray who killed me I guest we can all finally rest now. Well thanks to you're medics I'm successfully brought back to life and with that I can finally run this company peacefully". He paused fore a moment. "but that doesn't mean i won't need my mercenaries any longer because there are other companies competing against R.E.D but i will not force you stay if you don't want to. For sure you want to do something more than just killing".

Pyro smirked at that. "The others welcome to stay at their one will and the one L's departing will still be given a credit money or weaponry whatever you may want Mister Riley". Pyro thought it would be nice to get paid with money but he isn't some money hungry mercenary so he thought of a simple exchange " Mr. Redmond more than any anything i would like to go home now". Pyro smiled at the last sentence. Redmond gave him a puzzled look "Are you sure you don't need anything Mister Riley? There has to be something i may pay you for you're service". Redmond said. Pyro smiled and shook his head " Nothing else Mr.Redmond ". He replied. Redmond stood up and so did Pyro they shake hands and said their goodbyes when pyro was about to leave the room Redmond called him. " Oh, i almost Mister Riley i want you to have this. This suitcase had been waiting for you in a long time ago". He handed a large red suitcase to pyro. "What's this for sir"? Pyro asked. Redmond chuckled " That is you're official Red Team's pyro uniform ". He said to pyro. Pyro was surprised to hear that he has an official uniform no wonder he was wearing a suit that he wasn't actually supposed to wear for battle for over nine years. But then pyro smiled said goodbye and left.

Back at the base pyro's stuff was all inside a large bag with two wheels and a handle it was so big that it even fit his weapons. But pyro got interested about his a 'official uniform' so he opened the red suitcase to see a re fireproof suit it was also red but had brownish camouflage stripes on all sides on the right side it had his first name 'Bryson' and on the left side was his last 'Riley'. There was also a metallic body armor made out of titanium steel that definitely fits the suit and some pair of black combat boots with red stripes on, black gloves also with red stripes and finally what caught Pyro's attention was that is also comes with a maskIt was black had one mask filter and the whole facial area had a red glass. At first he didn't want put it on because of the previous mask. But then he realized _'What's_ a Pyro without his mask'He thought. He shrugged it and began inspecting the mask, since it looks normal he changed his suit to his new one. After changing pyro gently put the mask on, prepared to see anything that might alter his reality again to his surprise he didn't it still normal Pyro sighed in relief. In fact he feels much comfortable with new suit unlike the old one so he threw the old suit in the trash can grabbed his large bag ready to leave. Outside the base pyro was greeted with his team (without demoman, spy and sniper) "Oh, Hey! Der he is"! the scout said " WHAT'S THIS ANOTHER SOLDIER!? WELCOME TO WAR PRIVATE"! said the soldier with a salute. "Soldier, Is bryson". said heavy. "Bryson"? said everyone except heavy and medic. Medic sighed " Alright, everyone zhis is Bryson Riley. Ve know him as herr pyro". everyone gasp except heavy. Soldier, scout and engineer couldn't believe pyro is a guy. When heavy interrupted by snapping his fingers everyones attention landed on him. "Engineer, no time to talk. Put teleporter here". Engineer did what he was told. "Herr pyro Mr. Redmond says you have a flight to UK cell we a teleporter to Redmond's men to deliver to the airport since we do not wish to disturb you while packing we told them to activate the teleporter there". He looked at engineer " And we'll build a teleporter here connected to the on on the airport so you can travel faster ". engi finished. The teleporter didn't seem to work when engi was about to walk closely to inspect it, it exploded and engineer flew into a rock. Scout flew onto the wall same with soldier and medic got hit by the explosion since he was the closest to the teleporter heavy fell down from the blast, he saw somekind of portal with a sound electricity coming from it and it was sucking pyro onto it everyone was unconscious medic was losin alot of blood except heavy who is the only one to help pyro. pyro was now fully sucked in the portal but was grabbed by heavy in his hand. "Is alright heavy's got you". he said trying his best to pull pyro from the portal but it was slowly sucking pyro and heavy noticed that the portal was somehow closing. "Heavy. Let me go. Its alright lad i'll be fine". pyro said. heavy still has faith to pull pyro out. " No! Heavy will never let go! hold on to heavy!". Pyro took off his mask with his other hand and smiled at heavy. "Its okay Misha...Just...Let..Go". Heavy glanced at medic in a pool of his own blood then looked back at pyro. " Mate its okay.. I'll be fine". that was the last word Heavy heard from pyro when the portal forcefully sucks him inside. The heavy weapons guy rushed to medic and knelt down to check for his pulse. There was none. Heavy felt a tear ran down his eye as lost another one of his friends.

2076 London

A bright electrical explosion happened in that explosion pyro came out he found Hus large bags containing his belongings including weapons. pyro began to look around his surroundings he realizes his in his home country but was much of an advance city than he remember. As he walk around he stumbled upon a woman holding hand with a robot pyro wasn't sure if he should approach them and them a question but his got no choice. He approach the two what seemed to be a couple. "Oh, can i help you sir"? ask the robot. _'He seems to be nice'._ Pyro thought. " Um, excuse me but may i ask what time is it"? Pyro asked. "It is 8:30 pm sir". The robot replied "Date"? Pyro asked. " May 24". The robot replied again. "And the year sir"? Pyro as asked "2076"? the said. pyro was shocked. He was in the future. " thanks luvs". he walked off. But after a few seconds he felt someone following him he turned around to see a young looking woman appeared to be in scout's age wearing a Brown leather jacket an Orange jumpsuit and an orange goggles. The woman's hair was kind of messy making her look like boy kind of. And she also have a device glowing on her chest. Pyro was the first to speak. "Um, can I help you luv"? " Well maybe we can introduce ourselves to each other. I'm Lena, Lena Oxton". the woman said with a smile "I'm Bryson, Bryson Riley". Replied pyro.

\- End of chapter one -

 **Well that's for chapter one i hope you enjoyed. Oh about pyro being British I think would perfectly be fit for his character and also about his so called 'official uniform' that he appears now that idea i came up with was because of the Team Fortress Classic Pyro, I find it kinda decent than tf2 pyro's appearance. Anyways that's chapter one and stay tuned for chapter 2!**

 **ripntear045771**


	2. Death vs Hell

**Hey** **there! here is chapter 2! I apologize if i had to leave the red team just like that. Because that's** **just how to story will go for the reds but that's the end coz i'm still planning to show you guys the remaining members of the red team,** **that may not be soon** **but i can promise that to happen.**

 **Hanzura** **your right i should practice my writing and take this story seriously, and yes english is not my first language. But** **don't worry i'm not mad at what you said but instead i will take you're word as an advice to give this story the attention it deserves.**

 **Now for chapter 2**!

Death vs Hell

"Bryson Riley." said pyro " um, can i ask you a question?" lena asked "sure thing, what is it luv?" replied pyro " how did you survived that explosion?"she asked. the pyro thought for a moment that she might not believe him if he tells her the truth so "would you believe me if i say that i came from that explosion? Because i can prove it to you." lena gave a puzzled look "this is 2076 right?" asked pyro "well i have something with me to prove that i'm not from here." the brit reached for something in his pocket, there he took out a photo, pyro handed it to lena to take a look at the photo. lena saw nine men, in the middle of the nine she saw a giant bear man that wears a red shirt and a black vest with a chain of bullets hanging around him and held an oversized gun and on to his right was a slim man wearing a red suit and a red balaclava who raised an old fashioned revolver. on his right was a man wearing a construction helmet an old fashioned goggles glove covering his right hand and on the other hand, he can be seen with his foot stepping on a red tool box. on the right side of the photo shows a young and very slim looking man wearing a red shirt, trousers, baseball cap and a headset and was grinning at the camera while raising a bat. on his left was a black man with an eye patch on his left eye and was wearing what seemed to be a bomb suit as he held a grenade launcher. behind him was a man wearing an old fashioned red military outfit and a big helmet that covers his eyes with his teeth gritting at the camera while holding a rocket launcher. at the far back a man in aviator sunglasses can be seen, he wore a red shirt, a black vest was he alsi word an australian hat and was holding a sniper rifle. in the far right was a man wearing a lab coat that has a paramedic symbol on it and a thin rounded glasses while holding a bone saw while smiling menacingly at the camera. and on the far left was man wearing a black gas mask a red fireproof suit with a strap of grenade canisters and held a massive flamethrower. lena assumed it was pyro but was wearing a different suit. her eyes landed at the date and year where the photo was taken _'November 9, 1972'_ Lena's eyes widened as she stared at pyro "I'm not from here luv." pyro said lena then stared at pyro's current outfit it doesn't look like what pyros these nowadays would wear. "I guess you were tell me the truth after all." lena said and pyro nodded. While they were talking a person in one of the buildings rooftop was watching them, the person was watching through a rifle scope the and was aiming at Lena's head. But then saw pyro, the person then was trying to identify him. "listen luv i'll be honest with you, the reason why i'am dressed like this its because I'm a mercenary. people call me pyro back in 1972 these guys used to be my team, then i accidentally ended up here due to an unfortunate accident." pyro told Lena the truth on how he got there and about himself. "I believe you luv." she smiled and pyro smiled back but before any of them could say another word pyro had a sudden feeling of being watched, he had that feeling back in the 70s during his job at Mann.co many times, he couldn't remember what that is until it hit him. He quickly grabbed lena and they both fell down on the ground as a bullet passed by hitting the wall, pyro knew what it was and he hated it more than spies.

"Sniper! lena stay here!" pyro said as he grabbed his bag reaching for his Phlogistinator and his reserve shooter lena saw pyro about to run towards where the _'sniper'_ is "Bryson no! _She's_ dangerous!" Lena exclaimed but was ignored by pyro.

Pyro rushed into the building where the enemy sniper is, as he got to the rooftop pyro quickly raised his reserve shooter and cocked it "alright ya wanker drop the bloody gun now!" the sniper turned around revealing a woman, her skin was blue and wore a tight purple suit and had visor on her head. "You call that sniping? bloody hell, go target practice!" pyro mocked the female sniper and with that the woman glared at him and aimed her gun at pyro and started shooting at him. pyro being quick as hell immediately dodged all the bullets and took cover the woman stood strait "coward." she said. she turned around and was about to escape until she was grabbed on her feet by pyro "Going somewhere luv?" he teased. pyro pulled the woman down and lifted her up then threw her on the ground. "what's you're bloody problem!?" pyro demanded "shooting people like that? i don't even bloody know you to shoot me just like that, unless want to kill lena." pyro said. the woman stared at pyro and laughed "i do not know how you knew about that woman..." she paused. the woman smirked. "...but maybe you are working with her." she continued. "what the bloody hell are you talking about?" pyro replied. the woman just smirked.

"do you know who you are dealing with?" the woman then suddenly asked while slowly standing up "course i do, your just a bloody sniper who misses a bloody target and i already know that just now." pyro replied. "you don't know better..." she said sternly to the brit as she raised her rifle then pointed it at pyro "...You do not stand in the way of a sniper!" she finished her sentence and started shooting at pyro who ducked for cover. as the woman started spraying bullets, pyro just remained calm as he plan on how to take down this sniper woman. the woman just kept shooting at him. she kept shooting at him until she could no longer hear any sound from the pyro, the sniper slowly approached the spot where the pyro was hiding to find. Nothing. no blood or anything the woman thought he had escaped while taking fire, but that was a wrong thought. She was suddenly knocked out to the ground by the butt of the pyro's reserve shooter knocking her unconscious. " Well that's over with." the pyro said. and decided to walk out of the building leaving the unconscious sniper.

Meanwhile Lena was trying to catch up to pyro but she went to a different direction. as she blinked towards the direction she was heading to see any sign of pyro and widowmaker. as lena continues to blink forward she ended up going inside an abandoned were house Lena thought maybe this could be where pyro is. as she was looking around the environment she felt something. she wasn't there alone someone was there with her so she quickly grabbed her energy pistols, she suddenly noticed a black smoke on the floor _'this is bad'_. She thought, as the smoke began to pour the smoke then turned into a figure. the figure was tall and was all covered in black, the figure also wore a skull mask making the person look like grim reaper "death walks among us..." the thing said. tracer's fingers were at the trigger and was ready to fire she didn't said anything, but instead she locked her eyes on the thing. "Reaper." she muttered. "tracer." said the thing while giving a dark chuckle. then after, the thing called _'R_ _eaper_ ' started to pull out two black shotguns out of nowhere and began firing it at tracer, tracer blinked while she was also firing at reaper. tracer had immediately dodged the bullets and reaper also dodging hers. the fight lasted a few minutes and tracer got a few scratches from the bullets, she looked around she then saw reaper turn into a black mist and began to disappear. tracer then thought he might've _'left'_ so tracer blinked out of the were house unaware. outside, a black shotgun was aimed at her and was fired directly hitting tracer's chronal accelerator and did a critical damage on it, tracer fell down after getting hit. "widowmaker i got the little brat." reaper said. there was no response from the sniper, reaper sighed and began to walk towards tracer. tracer then she saw reaper holding a hellfire shotgun while walking slowly towards her. he pointed the gun at tracer's head and gave an evil laugh "goodbye, tracer." said reaper before laughing darkly tracer closed her eyes waiting for the gun to fire, a short while she heard a shotgun being fired but it wasn't reaper's hellfire tracer opened her eyes to see reaper being shot multiple times by pyro. pyro kept shooting until he emptied his reserve shooter and decided to drop it and charged at reaper with full force and successfully tackling him on the ground and started punching him in his masked face, reaper who had taken a lot of hit was still able to fought back. he manage to push pyro away and charged at him as he lunged pyro. pyro then retaliated by kneeing reaper in the stomach, reaper growled in pain as he dropped pyro. pyro got on to his feet and kicked reaper right in the chest, "so its a fair fight you want? then it's fair fight you'll get!" he snarled at pyro. both pyro and reaper charged at each other pyro landed a punch at reaper's face and another, when he was about land another punch reaper quicly dodged it and punched pyro. pyro was a bout dodge but still got hit right in his shoulder, after getting hit pyro then charged with his arm in front as a shield and tackled reaper on the ground punching him three times and grabbed him then punched reaper in the stomach five times and kneed him in the face. pyro then threw reaper. reaper was now growling in pain and was trying to get up but failed due to the pain he had in his stomach "you should surrender now, its over." pyro said as he walked closer to reaper. just when pyro was just about to grab him reaper quickly got up and punched pyro right in the face and gave pyro a swift kick in the chest, pyro fell down, he then saw reaper walking slowly towards him. reaper then grabbed pyro by the neck and lifted him up gave a dark laugh "i must say, out of all the men i had fought and killed you are the only one to show such strength to even _'Almost'_ outmatch me..." he paused. "...But its a shame you choose to help this litte brat." he looked and pointed at tracer. reaper then looked back at pyro he then pulled out a hellfire shotgun and pointed it at pyro's head.

"you...are...a...coward." pyro said as he gave a death glare to reaper "you think i care? winnings winning pal." reaper replied as he chuckled. just when he was about to pull the trigger pyro headbutted reaper, he dropped pyro and his shotgun, pyro got up and kicked reaper and kneed him in his chest and then threw him on the ground. reaper glared daggers at pyro and began to pull out two hellfire shotguns from his dark cloak and pointed both guns at pyro who pulled out a flamethrower the phlogistinator. before reaper could do, so pyro had alredy pulled the trigger of his flamethrower and as the flames came out he watched reaper being set on fire while screaming in pain then after, his body then dissolved into a black smoke. pyro then rushed in to tracer "you alright luv?" he asked worriedly "yes. thanks luv." she replied. "Do you want me to take you to a hospital?" pyro asked worriedly tracer smiled "no need bryson." tracer then called for pickup a few minutes later pyro saw a ship landing he carried tracer onto the ship, there he was greeted by a man wearing a visor and a blue jacket that had a number _'76'_ on the back. pyro gave tracer to him and the man laid her on a stretcher. pyro then saw another person rushing to tracer healing her injuries, it was a woman wearing a Valkyrie armor she looks kinda like an angel, she was also holding a staff that pyro was staring at, the staff that had a healing aura which reminded him of medic's medigun because of that pyro was deeply thinking about the last time he saw him in a pool of his very own blood. pyro felt sorrow for him as he was one of his closest friends aside from heavy, and the only person he can secretly talk to without his gas mask on. _"hey. you okay?"_ pyro was brought back to reality when he saw the man in a visor talking to him "you alright?" he asked "yes. I'm... fine." pyro replied. after the man left, pyro sat in one of the seats, he was thinking on how rough and yet crazy this night was for him, first off being time travelled in the future second fighting off a blue skinned woman and some creepy wierdo dressed up for halloween as grim reaper pulling out shotguns god knows wherever the hell they're coming from. and now he's going somewhere he doesn't know _'where'_ with his new friend being injured, it was too much for pyro to take all he ever wanted to do now was to take a short rest because all this made him dead tired.

Switzerland

Overwatch Gibraltar: landing strip

the ship finally landed on the landing strip, after the landing the man in a visor along with the angel woman rushed out of the ship carrying a sleeping tracer on a stretcher "follow me." the man said to pyro he nodded and proceeded to follow them. a few moments later they stopped in front of a metallic door

"um, this doesn't look like a medical bay."

pyro said looking confused "oh, yes zhis is zhe laboratory. i've already healed lena's injuries, thankfully zheir just scratches, vut vhat she needs now is repair." the angel woman in a Swiss accent said. _'repair? must've been that device on her chest.'_ pyro thought. the door from the laboratory opened and to pyro's surprise insted of seeing a person walk out of the laboratory he saw a gorilla, the gorilla readjusted his glasses as he saw pyro.

"hello there! i know it might be weird to see a talking gorilla but i don't think its not." the gorilla said. pyro now even more surprised to see a gorilla talk.

"i'll take care of this, thank you jack, and mercy." said the gorilla and gently picking up the sleeping tracer from the stretcher and carrying her to the laboratory.

"so...the gorilla can talk." pyro said. "yes, zhat is winston und he is a scientist." the angel woman replied "so that device is what's he going repair?" she nodded to pyro "alright now that's over with i need you to come with me, I need to ask you a few questions." said the man wearing a visor. "sure thing." pyro replied. while winston was repairing tracer's chronal accelerator tracer finally woke up

"oh! lena i see you're awake, i told you to always be careful when your out there." winston said worriedly "it's alright luv, no need to be worried i'm okay." replied tracer as she smiled at winston "so lena have you found out what was the cause of that explosion back in london?" winston asked "well luv, if you'll believe me then yes." tracer replied smiling.

inside the interrogation room the man wearing a visor stood arms crossed. "so what were you doing at that time before you saw tracer?" he asked in his gruff voice "listen, i not sure if you'd believe me but the thing is i..." pyro sighed "...i was a mercenary." he continued. "okay, and a side from that?" the man asked. pyro carefully choose the the right words to say for this man to believe him that he was telling the him the truth

"okay, a friend of mine and also co - worker named _Dell_ _Conagher_ who i called engineer

builds machines." he paused choosing the the right words to say "he is a mercenary like me." pyro said and the man gave a nod "he builds... sentry guns, teleporters and a machine where we refill ammunition, we call it _Dispenser._..." pyro cleared his throat "...he created a teleporter but no one knows, not even any of the other members on my team knew that there was more to expect to that than just a regular teleporter." he paused trying to recall what happened on the incident. "that very day he activated that teleporter without any cautions, _i_ the one to use it was unaware of what's gonna happen." pyro stopped not wanting to say the last sentence "what happened exactly?" the man asked "it... it exploded..."

thankfully pyro was still wearing his mask because after the last sentence, tears started to fall from his eyes remembering what happened at that moment. he tried to hold back the tears to avoid being noticed crying. "now a portal opened and it sucked me right in." pyro said it in a lower tone "then it brought you to london then?" asked the man wearing a visor. pyro shook his head "no. it brought me _Here_ ' to 2076." pyro finished. "i don't understand, yes i understood everything you told me but the last sentence, what does that mean?" the man replied. just when pyro was about to say he's from the past the door burst open revealing winston "jack! i need to tell you something." said by the gorilla with a little bit of excitement "go on." jack replied. "his name is ' _Bryson_ Riley' he was mercenary, and you need to believe me he was-" "he told me, he had a friend called engineer and he built a teleporter that accidentally brought him to london." jack said cuting off winston "no, jack please listen Mr. Riley is from the past he was from 1972." winston replied. "how is it possible that an engineer from the 1970s can build such an advance machinery although it was built nearly a hundred years from the past." jack said to the gorilla scientist "well i have something as proof." winston replied, pyro's eyes widened when he saw winston handing a photo to jack he remembered that it was the reason lena believed him in the first place. jack saw nine men in the photo holding such strange weaponry, he then saw the date it was _November 9, 1972_ jack couldn't believe what he was seeing, but what he couldn't believe even more is that he was interrogating a man whose now a hundred years old, jack looked at winston then looked at pyro "i'll ask one more question where are you here in this photo?" jack asked the pyro. pyro realized that he was no longer wearing his old suit so he simply pointed at the far left on the photo. jack saw a fireproofed person who wore a gas mask and was holding a massive flamethrower. "that's me on my previous suit and weapon i just had to change my appearance and weaponry." pyro said. "oh! i'am winston by the way, it might be kinda weird to see a talking gorilla who is also a scientist but-" winston was cut off by pyro "its alright luv, i don't find it weird i find it kinda cool though, and besides i've seen worse." pyro replied. winston smiled at what pyro said not just that, winston was kinda surprised that pyro is British so not only one brit will call him _'luv'_ but two, but that is only if pyro will join their organization which brings winston to asking one question

"Mr. Riley." winston said "just call me Bryson or pyro whatever fits you." pyro replied "okay. um, bryson since you were once a mercenary, lena told me you were called _'Pyro'_ for what i've known about pyros you're job is to set things on fire." winston said, pyro nodded "we are an organization called overwatch our job is to keep this world safe from the bad ones. maybe you can join us, if your okay because we could really use some more members, especially the ones experienced in combat." winston said. "well i'd love to join it's not because i'm stuck here forever and have nowhere else to go, it's because i wanted to do and to be more than just be an arsonist. so yes of course i'll join you." pyro said. winston smiled "its settle then you are now officially a member of overwatch, but i do apologize if you have to go through that, lena told me fought reaper. I'm really glad your okay." winston said a bit worried "its alright luv, i'm used to things like that. besides i've been through worse." pyro said. after their conversation they walked out of the interrogation room , as pyro walked out he was greeted by a few more members of overwatch a chinese girl wearing a heavy winter coat along with a little blue robot floating by her side, the other was a korean girl in a blue jumpsuit chewing a bubble gum, the third person was a big man wearing a crusaders armor and lastly was a robotic looking ninja. the four was staring at pyro and giving him a friendly smile, just when the big man was approaching pyro jack stopped him "hey! i just vanted to introduce myself to our newest member." the big man whined "sorry, but he's tired and needs to see angela." jack to the crusader. " awww, fine. i'm reindhart by zhe vay!" the crusader said to pyro. "bryson riley or you can call me pyro." pyro replied. jack left as he lead pyro to the medical bay with the four others talking about pyro. it took a few minutes to get to the medical bay the base was really big than the places he'd been sent during his job at R.E.D and pyro wasn't so sure if he can memorize a place this big, finally after a few more turns

they arrived at the medical bay "well, go ahead the doc's in there she'll fix you up." jack said and left. pyro opened the door to the medical bay and entered, pyro saw the room it was all clean, no blood or organs, the medical equipments perfectly arranged, everything was in it's rightful place, unlike the medic's. inside the medic's medical bay everything was all messy, blood and medical tools scattered around on the floor, organs placed in jars, and baboon hearts placed in a refrigerator. pyro then saw the angel woman except she wasn't wearing her valkyrie armor instead she was wearing a lab coat "oh, hello zhere! i'am Angela Ziegler vut most people call me mercy, can i help you?" she greeted pyro with a friendly smile. pyro couldn't help but stare at her eyes "um, i...need healing." pyro said still staring at mercy's eyes. "oh, yes please follow me." mercy said. pyro sat on an operating table "vait here i vill get my caduceus staff." mercy said. pyro began to take off his mask remembering that he is no longer in the eyes of the administrator, pyro was bald he has brown eyes and was not having a burn or any scar on his soft skinned face. mercy came back with her caduceus staff and began to heal pyro. pyro can no longer feel the pain in his body and started felling better again, all thanks to mercy's caduceus staff which reminded pyro a lot the medigun "thanks luv." pyro thanked mercy with a wink and she blushed. pyro then waved goodbye and walked out of the medical bay and there he saw winston "i forgot to give you you're key card to you're room, please follow me." winston said as he handed pyro the key card. as they walk through the hallway winston asked pyro a question "so um, bryson back in the 70s what kind of job do you do?" "well winston asked. " it's a _'long'_ bloody story, really but to give you the short version i was in a war alongside with my team. not just any ordinary war, that war was about the land in new mexico, my employer's father bought him and his twin the whole desert land in new mexico. it was left to them by their father on his will and was given to the brothers to share, well the twins hated each other but even so my employer being the wise man as always accepted it and decided to move on, however his twin whose completely evil decided to take my employer's share by force. he hired nine deadliest mercenaries to do one thing: kill his brother. so that's when my employer did the same not to take his brother's share but to protect his." pyro said "he hire you and you're team then?" winston asked. pyro shook his head " not just yet, to tell you the truth about this whole _'war'_ thing didn't started at 1972, it ended in 1972. now this is where things gets interesting the war between the brothers began in 1879 then it ended at 1898. and then started again in 1930s and ended in 1961. then two years after 1964, it happened again and there i was with my team from all different parts around the bloody world, we were on contract for 9 years but since the war finally ended my employer told us we can now go home to our home countries or if we'd like, we can stay for our own will. a few of the lads left and a few stayed with one of them leaving in three weeks." pyro finished, winston was shock he couldn't believe what he just heard in fact he has more questions about the war. especially the part where it began in the late 18th century shocked winston most, the war had been going on for a hundred years in the past without the public getting to know about it. they stopped in front of pyro's room "well. um, that was some story i have never heard in my entire life. but i'm curious on how the war did not even went public." winston said in curiosity "well... they don't... because if they do they'd end up on a body bag with no traces of the bloody killer, me and the lads were told about that but don't worry luv, i'll tell you the _'whole'_ bloody story tomorrow morning." pyro said "alright then good night bryson, get some rest." winston replied as he left. pyro opened the the door and headed inside, he closed and locked the door placed his large bag on the side of his bed, he sat on the bed and looked around. the room was big, it has enough space for one person it also has a large wardrobe and a shower room, there was also a desktop. he standed up and started unpacking his belongings and after fifteen minutes of setting up his things and arranging his room pyro headed straight to the shower. pyro walked out of the shower room dressed in his pajamas then hanging his suit inside the wardrobe and sticking a photo into the wall. it was a picture of the red team. all of them together. pyro then went to bed and closed his eyes getting ready for tomorrow as his first day in the future that he now has to call _'present' 'leave the horrors behind, and move forward.'_ pyro said to himself before finally falling asleep.

-End of chapter 2-

 **Well that's it for chapter 2 boys and girls.** **I hope you enjoyed, and about widowmaker getting knocked out and ditched just like that. it was kinda stupid but i ran out of ideas for it, but what do you guys think about the pyro and reaper fight scene?** **If** **you want a part 2 please review i'd love to hear your thoughts about about it.** **Anyways that's all for chapter 2** **. Chapter 3 coming soon!**

 **ripntear045771**


	3. A new day A new life A new family

**Chapter 3 is here!** **I'm not gonna talk much, so** **enjoy chapter 3!**

A new day A new life A new family

After a well deserved sleep pyro finally woke up, he looked at the holographic clock and saw it was 4:58 in the morning, so he got up to take a shower. A few minutes later pyro got out of the shower and started to dress in his suit, pyro then got out of his room and walked through the hallway not sure where to go, a few moments of walking pyro luckily saw a large room that has tables and chairs pyro guessed it was the mess hall and he was right so instead of getting lost walking around the base he entered the mess hall, he sat on one of the chairs as started to think _'i wonder what the lads are doing now.'_ Pyro thought. But he realized that the reds were in the past and pyro knew that this is now the present, _'his'_ present but still, pyro was hoping engi, scout and soldier were okay and were safe after the incident that had left medic dead, as pyro was thinking in silence he heard someone entered the mess hall. It was mercy, "Guten morgen bryson." Mercy said with a smile. "Morning luv." Pyro replied, "Vhat are you doing here alone in zhe mess hall zhis early?" Mercy asked "I woke up early just like always." Pyro replied.

"You woke up early too?" Pyro asked. "As always." Mercy replied with a smile. _'She sure has lovely eyes.'_ Pyro thought as he stare at mercy's eyes, there was a moment of silence until mercy spoke being curious at pyro's previous job "I vas told zhat you vere a mercenary from zhe past, everyone here vas told as well." Pyro smiled and nodded "Vell i vas vondering vhat you're job vas as a mercenary." Pyro then told everything about his job back in the past, from

Mann. co to R.E.D. he also mentioned some of the weirdest things any person in this world would not believe, all sorts of weird things pyro had been through with his team. Merasmus, The headless horseman, Merasmus' visit every halloween, Gray Mann, the robot army, Clones ( _BLU TEAM)_ ,

respawn and especially _'Austrailium'_. Mercy can tell that pyro had enough of what he's been through, but even so she believed everything pyro had told her, in fact why would she not be believing him if he has already proved he was from the past. It was all enough as proof, mercy was also glad that pyro made it through all that without having mental disorder and still looks as sane as a normal person would be, but a side of her being surprised mercy also felt sadness as pyro also mentioned how he got to 2076 in the first place, by first losing some of his friends he knew as family and second being sent far away from them. Mercy didn't know how to make it up to that but instead she gave pyro a hug. "Don't vorry, you have us here in overwatch i'm sure your team vill never forget especially you, you and you're team had known each other,

fought together and most of all helped each other for nine years, i'm sure zhey vill never

forget you." Mercy said and smiled, pyro then smiled at that. As they were hugging the two didn't noticed the holographic wall clock, it was 5:08 in the wall clock. Then someone suddenly spoke, "Awww, ain't that cute am i right roadie?" Said a man with an Australian accent, both pyro and mercy were surprised and quickly let go of each other with their faces turning red. "Oh! you must be the new guy, eh?" the austrailian man said pyro nodded. "Well allow me to introduce myself to you, i'm junkrat and this pork tubbo here is roadhog." He motioned to the fat man called roadhog. Junkrat or _Jamison Fawkes_ was an Australian with a pig leg and a robotic arm on his right side, he also looks horrible as if he was screwed by a nuclear explosion. Roadhog or _Mako Rutlege,_ was fat he wore a black vest and had a tattoo on his belly that symbolises a pig, he also wore a gas mask that's shaped like a pig. "Can we sit with you mates?" asked junkrat both pyro and mercy nodded, the then junkers sat with them. A few more minutes the other agents entered the mess hall with the chinese girl named _Mei Ling Zhou_ making their breakfast after she entered. Pyro was greeted by each agent and introduced themselves to pyro. Then pyro saw jack and winston. "Morning luvs." pyro said, jack gave a nod and winston replied. "Good morning bryson." He said with a smile, jack and winston sat along with pyro and mercy and the junkers with pyro asking winston a question. "So, winston how's Lena?" He asked a bit worried. "Lena is fine now, i just had to repair her chronal accelerator, the device you saw on her chest, she'll be here soon."

Winston replied. "So why does she has to wear that?" Pyro asked again. Winston then told pyro about tracer's accelerator and her accident and without the chronal accelerator tracer will disappear in the present with no one knows what time she will end up with. Pyro felt bad for tracer that she might disappear without her accelerator.

"So bryson about the previous job you had as a mercenary, what was it like back the in war for the lands?" Winston asked. Every agent who was listening quickly grabbed their chairs and moved to the table where pyro is. Pyro told the story (from the tf2 catch up comic, to rings of fired and to the naked and the dead) and on how they ended the gravel wars all the way to the incident that brought him 2076. Everyone had their own reactions, some felt bad about the medic, some felt sad on how the the reds disbanded and junkrat being over dramatic on how the heavy weapons guy not being with pyro, since he was his close friend. "You should've bloody pulled the teddy bear man in so he's here with you mate, he's your close friend anyways." said junkrat, pyro shook his head. "He's overweighted, that's why he didn't get sucked in the portal." Pyro replied "But still it would be nice to meet him." Said a familiar voice when everyone looked to where the voice came from they saw tracer, "Morning luvs." she said in a cheerful friendly tone like usual everyone greeted her. "Glad to see you're okay, winston told me about you're accelerator and why you need to wear it." Pyro said "Its all true luv, the accelerator anchors me here in the present and keeps me from disappearing." tracer replied. when suddenly pyro smiled and then chuckled "Wots the joke mate?" Junkrat asked. "Nothing, its just some of you luvs reminded me of my team." "Really luv? Well who do i remind yoy with?" tracer asked. "You reminded me of jeremy or scout as we like to call. Believe me or not luv, he's the runner of the red team, runs fast without breaking a sweat in fact he doesn't even use any device to run fast well he is okay and everything. But he's a bit of a wanker sonetimes." Pyro said "Why is that?" tracer asked "Well he has a cocky attitude, somewhat rude and well always, always trying to flirt to girls by asking them _'I got a bucket of chicken, you wanna do it?'_ girls knew what that means and starts slapping him in the face." Pyro finished and everyone laughed. "And phara." He said to the Egyptian woman wearing a blue armor without her helmet "Yes?" phara asked "You remind me of soldier, well you are the _'Decent'_ version of soldier that i'd prefer having on the team. Soldier is the one always leading the team well, speaking of leading what i meant is he always leads us to disaster, by doing some of his horrible plan which is bloody stupid, he is also bloody insane."

Pyro said "How so?" Phara asked. "Well he kept saying he's been in the military before, even though he isn't. He doesn't even have a military photo to show, when we ask for it he just says _SOLDIERS_ _DON'T NEED PICTURES! PICTURES ARE FOR HIPPIES!_ ' Well, to tell the truth he just bought a plane ticket and flew to Germany by himself and started doing a Nazi extermination using only a shovel and some grenades he stole from the germans..." Pyro paused then remembered what he hated most about soldier "...but what i hate most, he keeps calling us _'MAGGOTS'_ and worst of all, he yells at us all the time, in the battlefield, in the shower rooms, in the kitchen, day off, in the base's living room and we even hear him yelling in bed while his asleep, for soldier he likes doing it and its normal to yell, because he thinks were in war wherever we bloody go, but one thing for sure which he doesn't like... his name." Pyro said. "What is his name exactly?" Phara asked. "Luv, thank goodness we're in 2076 'cause if we aren't we're all bloody doomed. His name is _'Jane Doe'_. And when he hears someone saying that, god help that person. The last time we heard someone say his name was a man. We were in a public mall at that time i assume the man knows him or something and then started making fun out of soldier by his name." Pyro said "What happend?" phara asked. "Soldier broke the man's body in half using his shovel, i don't even know where'd he got the the shovel." Pyro finished. Phara's eye's widened to hear about soldier "That poor man." phara said obviously trying to hold back her laughter at soldier's name and pyro chuckled. "What about the sniper?" an old woman with an eye patch asked. "Mundy? Well he never, _'Never'_ miss a bloody shot. Always accurate, always confident and always having standards as a professional." Pyro said. "I would like to meet him but sadly he left your team." She said. Pyro then looked at the dwarf man named Torbjörn Lindholm and said. "You, reminded me of engineer. He's the brains of the team actually, he builds sentries, teleporters and dispensers or ammo resupply, he also loves to build machines as invention, for sure you'll love to meet him he's the man to talk about sentries and all sorts of machines." Pyro said. "I'd love to talk to him about his sentries and teleporters but his, dipensers got me really interested."Torbjörn said. Pyro's eyes landed on mercy. "You luv, you reminded me of medic, well obviously. The staff you use is kind of similar to medic's medigun, well no one knows how he created it but i'll tell you this, he's more than just a doctor, matter of fact he's more likely a scientist..." Pyro stopped "Vhy did you stopped? Is zhere something wrong?" Mercy asked. "I don't want to ruin this lovely morning by telling you the truth about medic." Pyro said kind of nervous "Its alright we can handle it, right now i'd really love to know more about you're team." Jack said filled with interest. Pyro sighed and told everyone about medic's story, pyro also told how medic lost his medical license. But in a good way. well after the story everyone laughed and pyro wasn't expecting it. In fact he didn't expected it at all, he just stayed silent. "Vhat's wrong bryson?" mercy asked. "Well... I did not realised that you luvs would laugh at the ending." Pyro said. "Of course we would laugh mate! Its the best bloody funny story i've ever heard! am i right roadie?" Junkrat said still laughing and roadhog nodded. "Well the truth is yes, it was _'meant'_ to be funny. Back in our first day at work Ludvig (medic) told us that story, we were all listening but instead what happened we didn't laughed..." Pyro paused. "...At the moment he finished the bloody story me and the lads didn't slept that night. Instead we all spent the night gathered around a large table in the kitchen drinking coffee, we couldn't sleep, it was horrible i cant believe the story was haunting us. Because the medic who's supposed to tell the story funnily, he instead told us in the horrific way as if he was telling a horror story." Pyro finished. Everyone stopped laughing and was silent "Sorry to hear that. Must've been a rough night for you and your team." Jack said. "Eh, no worries i've pretty much moved on from that besides i still got to tell you luvs about the most bloody mysterious person on the team. The spy, from what i've known he was from France the most deadly french assassin you'd not want to meet none of the lads knew much about spy nor even his name at least. But one thing i know for sure that spy does, spying on everyone and trying to find information he might use against you, so that's why me engi and sniper call him _'Spook' the_ reason why is because he likes to sneak up behind people saying _'Right behind you'._ Mostly sniper will call him in that word, well they hated each other and don't get along that much but they do cooperate, they just like to mess around each other." Pyro said. "The man wielding a bung gun, what does he do?" Jack asked.

"Mikhail or heavy weapons guy as me and the ladlads call, he is the one man army, a tank and a strong force, he can take take many bullets without flinching. Mikhail or misha as i call him was born in Siberia he and his family were forced to live in the mountains of siberia to hide from the people who wanted to hurted them and got his father killed. But either way he still managed to move on and lived a good life with us on the team." Pyro said. everyone was having their own conversations about the the members of the red team when suddenly mei joined in and asked "who here reminds you of yourself?" She asked pyro.

"You." Pyro replied. "Me?" "Yes luv, you are the exact opposite of what i do." Pyro said chuckling. "What do you do exactly?" Mei asked in curiosity. "Setting things on fire!" everyone said altogether, mei almost jumped at that. "You burn things, and you're enemies?" She asked couldn't believe what she just heard. "Yes luv, i wouldn't be given my name if i don't set things on fire." Pyro replied chuckling. "Well i served my years in the british SAS, reached the rank of a captain and earned two medals for bravery and heroism and then after i decided to resign, i know it was kind of foolish but i just felt like it wasn't what i wanted to do so one day i was approached by a man in a red military outfit offering me a job at R.E.D's RELIABLE EXCAVATION DEMOLITION. I singed up and then i was paid handsomely but one thing for sure i got myself into a nightmare." Pyro then paused but then he continued to tell about the administrator being the one in control to them, without the real employer in charge. Pyro also told about the previous suit he wore along with the awful gas mask altering his reality's but thankfully he can take it off whenever he's alone or if not in battle. He also told the agents on how he got his revenge on the administrator who was a traitor, working for the BLU ( _BUILDERS LEAGUE UNITED)_ and also stealing Australium, and most of all for turning him into a monster behind that gas mask. Pyro was even threatened about not to break his own contract but thank goodness he finally refused to follow the old woman. Everyone listening to pyro wasn't or at least disgust at pyro becoming a monster back in those days, in fact they all felt really bad for what he has to go through and aside from the weirdest thing pyro has seen, being forced to wear that mask was the worst. "You did not deserve zhat.. I'm sorry to hear zhat." Reinhardt said. "That old bloody woman! how could she!?" Junkrat angrily exclaimed. As everyone began to say their reactions about pyro's story, pyro then stopped them "Its alright, it happened there's nothing we can do the change the past." Pyro said as he gave everyone a smile. "You still didn't deserve that. And the other members of you're team they didn't even get to know you for nine years." Winston said. "Its alright luv, I'd already moved on. And like i said there's nothing i can do to change the past and besides i have all of you." Pyro said and everyone smiled at that. "don't worry luv, we'll always be here for you." tracer said and pyro smiled, then after the conversation everyone started to eat breakfast and began to work for the day. Pyro finally manage to memorize the base, thank goodness but being a little bit bored got him to go to winston's lab. After making his way to the lab pyro stopped at the metallic door to knock. "please come in." He heard Winston's voice through the door. As pyro entered the laboratory he was greeted by a robotic female voice "welcome Pyro i hope you slept well." the voice said. Pyro was a bit surprised to that but was wondering where the voice come from when suddenly he saw winston approaching him "oh, hello there bryson i see you dropped by. Is there anything i can help you with?" Winston asked. "Um, no i just wanted to ask about any reports." Pyro said. Winston chuckled and said "Just like jack always dropping by for any reports. But apparently there have been reports so far, but i will notify you if there are." "Thanks luv, can't wait to start fighting crimes." Pyro replied but then asked a question. "Um, winston who is that voice speaking?" asked pyro. Winston chuckled "She is Athena, an Artificial Intelligence she helps us by giving status reports." Pyro was fascinated by that. "So is there anything i can help out with?" Pyro asked. "Well Dr. Ziegler needs to restock some medical supplies, well might need some help with." Winston said. "Okay, thanks luv." Pyro then left then headed straight to the landing strip. the ship containing supplies had finally arrived and Jack, Reinhardt and roadhog started to take ou the supplies "here are the medical supplies Angela." said jack putting down a big box containing the supplies. "You sure you don't need help with that?" Jack asked. Mercy smiled and said "no need jack, now go on help zhe other two vith zhe other supplies." Jack nodded and went back to help taking the supplies just then pyro came in "Ey doc, winston said you might need help with those medical supplies." Pyro said. "Vell i do not wish to bother you, are you busy?" Mercy asked pyro shook his head "Nope, not at all." Pyro replied. "Alright zhen, you may carry this box to zhe medical bay." She said. Pyro then picked up the big box, it was kind of heavy but for pyro its nothing since he's used to carry a heavy large flamethrower. "you sure you can handle it?" Mercy asked a bit worried. "Yep, no need to worry." Pyro replied mercy smiled as they both head to the medical bay. After a few moments of walking they entered the medical bay as pyro helped stocking the supplies in the stock room. "I think zhat's the last of it." Mercy said while looking at a clipboard. "zhank you for helping me bryson." She said with a smile. "Anytime." Pyro replied. "Oh! I almost forgot, take zhese tablets make sure to take one pill a day." Mercy said as she handed a vitamin tablets to pyro, pyro smiled then took it and left the medical bay. "Oi, pyro! Care to join us in the mess hall?" We're telling scary stories! " Said junkrat with a childish excitement. Pyro nodded as he and junkrat headed to the mess hall.

Pyro was happy that even he's no longer with the red team he has found a new team that he can see as family like the reds.

 **Well That's** **it for chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 4 coming soon!**

 **ripntear045771**


	4. In the middle of starting over

**Chapter 4** **is here!**

In the middle of starting over

 **I** n the mess hall Reinhardt, Mcree, Junkrat and Pyro were gathered around a table telling their own scary stories. everyone was having a good time until jack came in "Reinhardt i need you to assist tracer hana ana and mercy to move the payload..." Jack paused and looked at pyro. "...Take bryson, he'll be a huge help." And with that jack finished and left. "Vell i guess ve better get going." Reinhardt said to pyro who nodded. "See ya later mates!" Said junkrat as the two headed to the armory, the two then headed straight to the landing strip and headed inside the ship. D.va, tracer mercy and ana were already there waiting. "Took you long enough." Said ana. "Vell ve had a story telling vith jamison und mcree." Reinhardt replied smiling. Everyone then got inside the ship and were on their way to Hollywood. While pyro was trying his best not getting bored he instead looked at the large window and he saw the buildings, it wasn't what he's used to see in the 70s but he adored it and the beautiful view got him attracted the most. While he was observing the view he was wondering what kind of Payload they will be escorting, all he could think of were bombs a missile on a wooden mine cart or maybe their going to bomb an enemy's base, those were the only thing pyro could think of because its what he and the red team are always escorting just bombs and nothing more. As they were waiting ana took a nap, D.va was playing on her phone with tracer and reinhardt watching and pyro was telling mercy about medic's habit of experimenting on people, he also mentioned about the baboon heart that was sewed into him replacing his original one. "And that's how me and the lads became gods well only for a few seconds, but still feels great to be unstoppable." Pyro said proud being ubered by the medic, however mercy was a terrified about hearing it. "Vut zhat's a baboon heart. Und did you said zhat your medic likes perform experiments on you? I'm sure your medic has it under control ja?" She asked worriedly pyro nodded. "Yep, i know him well and don't worry about him experimenting on me and the lads 'cause it was only nescessary to make us much stronger, that is why we were able to fought back against an army of robots back in the day." Pyro said and gave a reassuring smile whike convincing mercy that he is fine with all the experiments. Mercy was convinced at what he said. "I'm just vorried about what if something vrong happened to you or your team vith zhe experimenting part. But i am glad you're okay." Mercy said with a smile, then they continued their conversation all the to their destination spot. After a few more minutes passed they arrived to hollywood. "Alright, i will be finding a spot to be able to watch you're backs stay safe." Ana said as she left to find a sniping spot, pyro then saw a vehicle approaching them, he couldn't identify it but as the vehicles was getting closer he thought it would be a some kind of a bomb transportation vehicle for a payload mission. But sadly it wasn't, it was a limousine he looked at reinhardt who was also waiting. "A limousine... A...Bloody...Limousine. This is the payload?" Pyro asked still not believing. "yes, zhis is zhe payload. Our job is to make sure zha zhe man inside zhis limo safely get to his destination." Reinhardt replied. "You're kidding right?" He asked reinhardt shook his head. "Nope, zhis is zhe payload." He replied chuckling. Pyro blinked his eyes inside his mask and there he finally saw the limo stopping in front of them. "Alright i need you to watch over my expensive limo until i get to my destination." The person said inside the limo. Everyone began to surround the limo as it began to move well for pyro he was right in front in case for any threats that might surprise them, he could easily set things on fire. As they go further a group of mercenaries were waiting ready to ambush them and their job is to kidnap the person on the limo, as soon as they saw the limo stopped they saw the agents were gathered around talking to the person what seemed to be in a fire retardant suit. After the conversation the man in the suit left and the other remaining four along with the limo continued, "I wonder what their up to." The

leader said as he contacted their sniper. "What is it?" The sniper asked. "We've got four escorting the target the fifth one wandered off. Keep a sharp eye out there." Said the leader. "Sure thing..." He paused *noises in the background* "Everything alright there?" The leader asked. "Um, yeah right.. I thought i saw someone." He replied *more noises* "You sure everything's okay in there?" The leader asked again being suspicious. "Yeah i just thought i wasn- *loud disturbing noises*" The sniper was cut off, there was also a gun fire that could be heard before he was cut from the signal. The leader sighed and then looked at his men. "Alright we'll move in and take 'em out no questions asked let's get this work done." He said and the men nodded in agreement, as the payload advances pyro suddenly came back the four were confused at what'd he did. "So luv, what did you do when you left?" tracer asked in curiosity. "I saw a sniper and had to take him out." Pyro replied. "Zhat far?" Reinhardt asked surprised pyro saw saw a sniper from afar. "Yep, now let's get this done this should be a lot easier without a sniper trying to kill us." Pyro said. They made it to an open area an open road were there are barriers and other hovered cars parked in and there the enemies ambushed them jumping out of their hiding spots and began shooting at them reinhardt quickly used his shield to cover everyone from the bullets while D.va in her mech flew on top and started shooting at the enemies, the enemies took cover as they scattered around surrounding the payload. "Watch where your shooting, you might not want to damage this limo!" The person inside snarled. "Seriously!? That's the least you're problems! What you need to worry about is getting past these wankers!" Pyro snarled back. While everyone was open firing tracer blinked towards while firing her pulse pistols and managed to kill two mercenaries. while D.va fired her fusion cannons at the other three and successfully killing them. Reinhardt in front of the limo still taking fire with his shield barrier with five more mercenaries shooting at him, suddenly they stopped and started screaming, reinhardt then saw it was pyro setting them on fire he gave pyro a thumbs up as pyro and the others ran back to regroup with mercy healing them for any injuries, she then saw three black vans approaching "Incoming!" She warned everyone. "Who are these blokes?" Pyro asked. "Talon! everyone get behind me!" Reinhardt replied as he used his shield to protect them as the men got out of their vans and started shooting, then one of the soldiers gets shot right in the head and another and to the next soldier, the talon soldiers were going down one by one and as the agents were watching talon soldiers fall with a bullet in their heads ana shot reinhardt with a nano boost. "Your powered up! Get in there!" Ana said. Reinhardt then charged forward at the soldiers and successfully knocking them down, he then then slammed his hammer on the ground making the other soldiers fell to the ground and with so much force it even send one talon soldier flying and directly crashed to a hovered car. D.va firing at the talon soldiers and tracer blinking past through the other soldiers shooting at them. Pyro began setting every talon he sees on fire he also target the one's taking cover behind the van so he aimed his phlogistinator and pulled its trigger releasing the flames and engulfing the van with it along with the talon soldiers taking cover also causing the van exploded. Pyro then got shot but for him he's been through worst so a bullet is nothing to stop him from setting his enemies on fire, he looked around to find the talon soldier who shot him who happens to be reloading his weapon, pyro grinned and pulled out his powerjack and started to run towards the soldier as he hit the soldier with his powerjack knocking him down. "You think a bloody bullet can stop me?" Pyro asked as he smiled menacingly "Not a chance." He finished as he slammed his powerjack at the soldier's crushing it instantly, blood splattered around as pyro watch the now headless corpse. He then looked at his wound and saw that it doesn't that look bad, for pyro he was fine but then realized _'Doc might get worried seeing me bleeding_ _, just like medic does'_ so he shrugged it off and called for mercy "Excuse me, i'm in need of medical attention." Pyro said in a friendly manner, mercy who was healing reinhardt rushed to his aid and started healing his wound. "Bryson you don't need to say _'e_ _xcuse_ _me'_ you can just call for me as Mercy." Mercy said giggling. "Sure thing luv." Pyro replied and smiled. While every talon soldier was trying to fight back the leader of the mercenaries stood up on top of one the vans and shouted "You don't stand a chance against us! Surrender now!" The leader demanded as he was shot in the head by ana, even if the talon soldiers tried to fight back they were still quickly falling dead, as a talon soldier saw it he decided to quickly hop on the van and drove off leaving the other talon troops behind. "Hey! What the hell are you doing!? Get back here!" The other soldier exclaimed as he was killed by tracer. The remaining few talon soldiers knew they were not going to last any second so they got in last van and immediately drove off with their lives depended on it. "Is zhat all of zhem?" Reinhardt asked through the radio." _That's all of them, nice work everyone._ " Ana replied through the radio. "Thank god my limousine didn't get at least a scratch." Said the guy from the limo, at that point pyro was getting pissed but decided to cool it off, so he and the other agents continued to escort the payload to it's destination.

Talon Headquarters

The few men arrived at their base completely wounded, and while the soldiers were being given some medical attention they saw the talon officer approaching them. The officer looked and observed each of them and shook his head in disappointment "Sir..." One of the soldiers spoke. "We wer-" "I don't want to hear it." Said the officer looking pissed. "We hired a professional team of mercenaries to kidnap the target and all you have to do is aid them and still! You couldn't even accomplish a simple task!" The officer snarled at the soldier. "Sir..we- Uh, i mean the.. target was escorted." The soldier replied shakily and doesn't know the words to say, the officer gave a frustrated sigh "Fine, forget it we all know its overwatch anyways one soldier who got back earlier told us while looking paranoid and besides even if he didn't told anything those people in overwatch are the only ones who always gets our way. But that doesn't mean you are all excused from the boss, you will all give you're reports to her about this." And with that the officer finished sternly and left the few remaining soldiers. The few were terrified but what terrifies them the most was the main leader of talon.

Back to Gibraltar

Winston was in the lab working on a device while eating a banana with peanut butter, as he was working athena spoke to him. "Winston the ship has arrived with our agents." The AI said. "Oh! Thank you athena i might ask them on how the mission went." Winston said as he finished eating the banana and went out to see the other agents. While winston was walking through the hallway he saw Reinhardt, Pyro, Tracer and Mercy sitting around a table inside the mess hall while talking and laughing, winston smiled as he went to approach them "Hi there! So how did the mission go? And where's Ana and D.va?" Winston asked as he sat with them. "It went great luv! We safely and successfully escorted the payload!" Tracer said happily. "Hana vent straight to her room to play video games. And amari went target practicing." Reinhardt replied. Winston then looked at pyro "So bryson how was you're first mission?" Winston asked as he kept his smile "Went pretty good and for that wanker, he's safe with his bloody limo undamaged." Pyro replied as he remembered how annoying it was for him at that moment, but then decided to forget it and continued to have a good conversation with the other agents with him and proceeded to have work for the day. After getting through the day the time was 8:45 pm, the moon was sky high and everyone at watchpoint gibraltal

ate supper and headed to sleep some stayed at the mess hall playing cards and some entering the medical bay for a monthly checkup, pyro was in his room sitting on a sofa dressed in his pajamas and was enjoying the evening eating popcorn while watching a movie called _'Kate_ _Leopold'_ and as soon as the movie ended pyro then turned off the the tv and went to bed but as he sat on the bed he then just realized now what he wanted to do with his life. Pyro now wants to be it more than just being a fiery mercenary and that is. To fight the evil. Now that it was clear on what he wanted to do with his life, pyro starts to think of he's trying to find in this new life. But he knew that only time could tell what it is, so pyro then closed his eyes and went to sleep ready continue his life in the middle of starting over.

Two weeks later

Two weeks and three days had passed since pyro joined overwatch, pyro also had gotten on various missions including assault, escort and even control and starts to wipe every talon soldiers alongside with the other agents, in fact everyone at gibraltar was getting to know him really well and they were growing very close to pyro as pyro cares for them and they care for pyro, although out all of the agents pyro was close to mercy was the closest to pyro as she and pyro always team up against talon, they always talk more often they were more like closer than friends. Pyro was happy to have a family once again, but still he wishes if the red team was with him, in fact he could never ask for anything more than that having both overwatch and the red team as his family.

So that day it was pyro's tenth mission he was with tracer and winston they were on the ship heading to the overwatch museum

"So what's the mission luv?" Pyro asked winston with a hint of excitement. Winston chuckled and said "Our mission is to protect doomfist's gauntlet from talon." Winston replied. "I wonder what talon wants with doomfist's gauntlet." Tracer said in curiosity. "Well, i'm not sure on what talon wants with it but still, we need to avoid it from being stolen." Winston replied. "Were here your ready to go." Jack said as he landed the ship on the roof, winston, tracer and pyro headed out of the ship. The ship flew finally took off as pyro began observing their surroundings there a large space in the rooftop, building was painted in white and a large circular glass in the middle of the roof which also has a staircase leading to the second floor. While looking at the large glass pyro looked closer and saw two familiar figures, it was a man and a woman the man was tall and was all covered in black with a skull mask on his face and the woman with a four eyed visor holding a sniper rifle pyro knew who those people are. While he was observing them he felt a heavy large hand ran on his shoulder pyro turned around to see winston and tracer. "Are you ok bryson?" Winston asked. "Look." Pyro said as he pointed to the other side of the large glass far away winston and tracer looked to find reaper and widowmaker making their way inside the museum without noticing the three of them watching. "It's that Widowbitch and her edgy companion Reaper." Tracer said glaring at both talon agents. "I'm sure they're sent to steal that gauntlet, since their talon soldiers are not much of a use." Pyro said as he watch the two talon agents making their way without being noticed by the guards. "Alright we need to stop them now, quickly follow me!" Winston said as he made his way to where the two talon agents went. As the three of them got out of the staircase they ran through a large hallway

and at the end of the hallway a black smoke appeared and formed into reaper "Did you think i'm that stupid to just go in without noticing you following? Hmmm..No." Reaper said as he pulled out two shotguns "I'll stay and distract him! You luvs go stop widow!" Pyro said as he headed towards to confront

reaper, winston and tracer then dashed through the hallways on the to the first floor to stop widowmaker.

Reaper kept on firing his shotguns and starts to pull out another two, pyro was hiding behind a wall thinking of a plan. _'what to do when you are dealing with a bloody creep with never ending shotguns?'_ Pyro asked himself in his mind and then he looked at the grenade canisters strapped around his hips, pyro grinned and took out one grenade he pulled the pin and quickly threw it at reaper. Reaper whose still firing noticed a canister rolling towards him and before he could wraith form himself the grenade exploded in front of him, it wasn't like a frag grenade but instead it was a flash bang reaper was blinded for a moment and he didn't notice pyro shooting at him with his reserve shooter reaper taking a lot of hit finally starts to see the blurriness fading he turned into a black smoke and ran away in wraith form. Pyro followed but lost track of reaper when Pyro was observing the large room a black smoke began to appear it was reaper but only covered in smoke, reaper used his death blossom and started spraying bullets

everywhere, pyro ran behind one of the statues taking cover pyro took out his shotgun and ran towards another statue for cover while reaper shoots him. Reaper stopped firing and looked around, it was silent he couldn't hear any movement or anything from pyro just then a shotgun

was cocked right behind him, reaper turned around to see pyro with his reserve shooter aimed towards him and quickly pulled the trigger three times, reaper fell down from the bullet impact. But only a few moments after reaper got on to his feet and charged at pyro as they both charged pass a glass window breaking it instantly and both fell on to the first floor pyro saw tracer and winston dealing with widowmaker, reaper got up and pulled out two shotguns as he started to shoot pyro. Pyro then tries to dodge the bullets as he also starts shooting at reaper. Widowmaker firing her widow's kiss looked at reaper being shot by pyro, she quickly aimed her rifle but before she could pull the trigger tracer blinked and kicked her rifle away "Winston, help pyro!" Tracer said as she fired her pulse pistols widowmaker ran accross to get her rifle. Winston nodded and began to rush at pyro who was taking cover behind a statue "Hey there! How's it going?" Winston asked as he also took cover "He can't die, really I tried everything i could." Pyro replied while reload his shotgun. Winston took a peek to see reaper spraying bullets everywhere, he looked at pyro's strapped grenades "Hey i just got idea." Winston said. Reaper pulls out another pair of shotguns and was about to shoot when he notice a canister rolling in front of him, it was a dark grey canister with an orange stripe which was really familiar. Reaper then realized what it was "Not this again!" He exclaimed and the grenade explode blinding him again, winston charge forward with primal rage attacking reaper and began punching him really hard, reaper flew to the air and while winston used his jump pack grabbing the still blinded reaper into the air and slamming him on the ground. Winston was heavily breathing but then calmed down. Pyro approached winston and patted him on the back "Nice work." Pyro said he gave a thumbs up, winston smiled. Meanwhile tracer was now taking cover with widowmaker firing at her, While mamaker was firing she then ran towards the gauntlet and was about to take it when suddenly tracer blinked behind her and took her rifle away as tracer began firing widow's kiss, reaper being chased by pyro and winston stood in front firing his shotguns at tracer.widowmaker then grabbed her grappling hook and and launched it into the air as she quickly grabbe reaper as they both got to the rooftop. "The gauntlet is safe now, let's get 'em!" Pyro said and the two nodded as they made their way to the rooftops. As they sprinted in the rooftops they saw a black ship with reaper and widowmaker in it flying away "What do we do now luvs?" Tracer asked. "Well just have to get pass through those." Winston said as he looked down to see dozens of talon soldiers. the three of them jumped in as tracer pulled her pulse pistols and blinked passed through the talon soldiers while firing at them, winston used his Tesla cannon and began shooting the others while pyro doing a massive damage setting most talon soldiers on fire. The numbers of the talon troops were quickly running low as a talon soldier retreated to their vehicle trying to call for back up, while he was on the radio he then saw a man. The man was taller than him the soldier was curious who this man is "Who are you?" He asked the man didn't respond. At that point the soldier was getting suspicious as he raised his weapon "I said. Who are You!? Answer my question!" He demanded as the man slowly walked towards him and the only and the last word he heard from the man was _'POW!'_

 **Well that's chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed!**

 **chapter 5 coming soon!**

 **ripntear045771**


	5. A heavy trip to the future

**Chapter 5 is here! Now like what i said i will show you guys the remaining members of the red team and here it is!**

A heavy trip to the future

 _Heavy's POV_

It had been one week and four days after doktor and pyro died. I called and told sniper, spy and demoman what happened they all felt bad, they were already feeling bad about leaving team but this made it worse. We were all grieving about pyro and doktor's death and ever since, scout lost his confidence he also lost his rude attitude and started to act mature. And soldier he was no longer the same, he was not the noisy usual soldier i know, he just starts to walk away from people not saying a word and what change him most is that he acts like a normal person he is not crazy when we go in battle and he does not call us _'Maggots'_. And i kept scout closer to me as possible as i could, because ever since that accident engineer had his own interest with teleporter that killed pyro and doktor in fact he usually locks himself in workshop rebuilding, rebuilding and rebuilding that stupid teleporter. I must make sure scout does not get hurt because of that, because of engineer. _Ex_ Blu engineer who joined red team i'm sure if i could really trust him and i'm not sure about scout and soldier if they still trust him. Now that i decided to quickly fly home to Siberia by leaving tomorrow i'm worried about scout and soldier's safety, as i made my way inside base i saw soldier sitting on a rock he was staring at picture, it was picture with all of us together including the _real_ Red engineer before he died. Soldier looked at me and smiled as he gave me his shotgun "you know, i think you might want to keep this." Soldier said as he handed me his shotgun "I know you have obligations to protect you're family and i understand that you have to leave, but please take this shotgun as a gift from me.. Misha." Soldier finished, i did not know how to react but for the first time soldier talk in calm and also he said my nickname. I smiled as i took the

shotgun from him he then walked away and i entered inside, as i was walking i decided to go to kitchen to grab a sandvich from refrigerator but after grabbing one my hunger for sandvich just faded, so i put sandvich back to refrigerator and walked to my room to pack my belongings i walked passed scout greeting me with nod but i stopped and asked him question "Jeremy, have you seen engineer?" i asked and he nodded "Yep, he's in his da workshop as usual." He replied with a smile, i thank him and headed straight to engineer's workshop. When i got there the door was slightly open, i didn't want to enter because i do not wish to disturb him but i heard an electrical sound. It was the exact same electrical sound that the teleporter made before sucking pyro and killing him, i did not hesitate so entered the workshop and as i came inside i saw papers with numbers some with drawings of a teleporter inside a circle what appeared to be a portal based on my observation they were most likely in the blueprints engineer had made as if he was creating another version of his teleporter. I then slowly walked towards the door leading to where he builds his machines and saw what a large red curtain covering half of the room i was getting curious what it is so as my hand began to pull off the curtain a familiar voice spoke

"Oh hey! Ah didn't expect you to come by, but can ah help you with something?" I quickly turned around to see the engineer without his construction helmet and goggles "Nyet. But i came here to ask you question." I said as i looked him in the eyes. "That day before pyro and doktor died, heavy noticed something different to that teleporter you used it was red yes, but when it glowed it was blue with tiny electric sparks coming out.

What...Is...That? Teleporter? Or new crazy invention?" I asked then showed engineer the blueprint with a teleporter inside a circle with numbers, i saw him shaking little as he cleared his throat "Um.. That is an error. Yes! An error to my early designs on the teleporter it was a failure making it, and yes the.. Blue sparks you saw are.. They're um, i don't know maybe the teleporter was malfunctioning." He said while shaking a little and gave me a nervous laugh. I kept my eyes on his "Do not laugh when we talk about things related to doktor and pyro's death, would not want my friends be disrespected." I said as i gave him a glare he stopped and quickly looked away "Heavy will be honest with you, i was against letting you join in team but the team needs new engineer. If only the real Red engineer did not died we will not be forced to hire you to help us protect R.E.D..." I paused as i watched him backed away a little. "...But instead look what you did, you killed two brave men and worst of all they were heavy's friends, Red engineer likes to invent machines too but he never, never invents machines that kills people aside from his sentries but you, you are far worst." I finished and walked out of workshop. After walking out i made my way to my room, as i entered i closed the door and sat at the edged of bed as i began to think why did this need to happen we were family and we were happy but it started to fall apart, others left the team is okay, but seeing others die i could not handle that while hearing them say their last words before dying it was too much. After thinking i stood up to start packing, after few minutes of packing i headed to my locker to get my weapon when someone called out for me, and it was jeremy. "Hey! Misha! I got a word from solly dat you are leaving tomorrow, i just wanted to say.. Thanks for, you know always looking after me." He said as he gave me a smile, a smile that i had never seen from scout before. From what i could tell there are two things put together in that smile _'Sadness and thankfulness'._ I placed my hand on his shoulder and told him "Is heavy's job to protect and support others. You are good young man and heavy thinks is time for you to continue you're journey without heavy, my job to protect you is over." I said as i smiled back at scout, he did not say a word but instead he gave a tight hug

"I'm gonna miss 'ya pal and thank you for always protectin' me" Scout said as he was sobbing "Heavy will miss you too." I replied, scout then let go of me and went to my locker to get a box wrapped in red paper i then walked back to scout and handed it to him."What's dis?" He asked as he inspect the box, i smiled and said "I know its late for you're birthday but i hope you like it." Scout opened the box and his eyes widened to see an Australium scatter gun inside the box. "Misha, you bought dis for me?" He asked couldn't believe what's inside the box, i nodded. "Da, it is for you it was for you're 26th birthday but i was sent to coldfront and i did not had chance to give it to you and we were all busy protecting from robots." I told him, scout smiled and hugged me again "Thanks misha dis is da best gift ever." He said as he kept his smile

after the conversation we both headed to kitchen to eat dinner, there was soldier already prepared food as he greeted us with a smile "Just in time you boys came in i had cooked dinner for us." soldier said as sat with us. "I heard that R.E.D is going to have new mercenaries to protect this company, I'd say i can finally go home and might as well join the military if i could get another chance to join." Soldier told us. "Dat's great! Dis means i can get back home to ma and start a business." Scout said happily "That's not all, Mr. Redmond says we will be given a free ride home too." Soldier said as he smiled. "We can finally start a new life! Isn't dis great misha, we can all go back home to our families!" Scout said excited to go home to his mother, i smiled and nodded and after dinner all three of us went to our bedrooms and inside my bedroom i made sure my belongings are packed and also my Natasha packed in large bag. I dressed in pajamas and then went to bed, but i kept thinking about engineer's blueprint that teleporter in a circle with multiple set of numbers four digit each and then i realized that i still have the blueprint with me, i got up and took the folded paper from the pocket in my vest and started to unfold it, I looked at the numbers to see all of them separated in into four digits first four numbers are _'2-0-0-0'_ the second was _'2-0-0-9'_ and many other more like _'2-0-1-7'_ and _'2-0-5-0'_ after trying to decipher it for what seemed to be half an hour i then figured out what these numbers really are. Time periods or years form the future, i did at first believe at first until i remembered Red engineer once told me that Blu engineer had already and was the first to discover time travel so walked out of bedroom and walked to kitchen to grab glass of water, as i was drinking i sat in one of the chairs and started to think more about this time travel thing, but what got me thinking most is pyro. _'Could bryson still be alive?'_ I thought to myself as i stare at the blueprint, it could be true since it was a teleporter anyways only improved to be time machine after thinking i finished my glass of water and went back to my bedroom and ripped the blueprint then went to sleep.

I woke up in the morning hearing the my telephone ringing i got up and answer the call. "Da? Can i help you?" I asked. "Heavy? Oh! Mister Mikhail it's you, Mr. Redmond said you have a jet leaving to Siberia in forty minutes so i hope you're packed up, I've already sent someone to pick you up he should be there right now so be sure to wait for a red car okay?" The man on the phone said." Da, heavy will wait." I replied as i ended the call, so then grabbed a towel and went to take a shower, after showering i change in my usual attire and left carrying my bags and made my way to kitchen to say goodbye to scout and soldier, i saw soldier cooking breakfast and scout placing plates in table he notice me pass by and greeted me. "Mornin' misha! Breakfast is almost done so c'mon take a seat." He said with a smile, i sighed and began to speak. "Jeremy i'am sorry but i have a jet that leaves in forty minutes i wish i could stay a little longer but i'm a car is on its way to pick heavy up." I said while looking on the floor. "Oh, it's okay i understand. You take care okay?" He said as he gave me a weak smile i nodded and replied "Da." As i got to the entrance door of base i stopped. "Tell soldier i say goodbye." I told scout, he nodded "I will bye!" He said as he waved goodbye to me and i waved back to him. As I walked outside far away from base i saw engineer, he was building a teleporter "Oh! Hey there partner!" He greeted. I frowned when i saw

a teleporter activated and of course it looked like the exact same teleporter that took away pyro, i believe he never died but got to different time. "What are you doing out here?" I asked with a threatening stare. "Well i was testing mah new invention, the timeporter." He said proudly as he smiled, i just stared and glared at the teleporter and then decided to spoke. "Heavy was right all along. That you! You created time travel machine and used it on purpose for pyro to disappear!" I snarled at him as he raised both of his hands in a calming manner. "Alright..." He sighed "Ah did it- But ah only did it to revive ma granddaddy's invention." He said defensively. "Bryson disappeared because of you!" I snarled again. "And ah can't let him down or else my whole family including him will be disappointed at me for not keeping mah promise. A promise is a promise misha and you can't break that to you're love ones." He said looking me straight the eyes, i smirked "Heh, promise is promise eh? Well.. What if heavy promise doktor and and bryson he will kill tiny man responsible for what happened to them?" I finished and grabbed engineer by his neck as he dropped a remote to the ground. "You will pay for this Blu engineer! Heavy will avenge doktor and bryson!" I finished as crushed Blu engineer's head with my hands killing him instantly, but then i suddenly noticed the teleporter being activated and i saw a blue light with electric sparks in it as knew what's going to happen next. I ran away from it as it exploded just like the previous one because of impact i crashed on the ground and as i turned around. "Oh, no." I said as i saw the same thing that took pyro away, a blue electrical portal the last one was not able to suck everything which was still weak because of engineer not yet improving it, but this one is worse because of stupid Blu engineer i was being sucked along with my belongings the portal closes as i began to get closer. And finally now that i'm inside the portal it closes and all i could see is... Space, i did not have any idea where i would end up to now that i know what happened to bryson but still i was getting nervous of which time i will be in, so i closed my eyes and waited for this to end.

1972

the R.E.D's Cemetery for all Red mercenaries the last five mercenaries gathered to attended the funeral. Redmond said his condolences he left three medals one for each men, one Redmond's men saw what happened but he was too late to save the heavy he also heard engineer telling heavy about the the machine "That's why we should not bury that engineer here, was fro B.L.U after all so we can't really trust him." Said the man who was supposed to pick up heavy after witnessing what happened. He then left the five more remaining mercenaries as they all looked at the graves of their fallen comrades The original red engineer who first died, ludvig or medic as the like to call who died from the accident and pyro and heavy who both disappeared assuming the too had died as well. "Well hardhat i guess you don't have to worry being lonely no more 'cause i'm sure da guys are already with 'ya. And Misha, always watch my even if you're gone.. Okay?" Jeremy said as he to covered his mouth and started to cry, spy put a hand on his shoulder "Its alright son, i promise to Mikhail that i will protect you and must now stand as you're father" Spy said as he hugged scout, scout hugged him back

"Thanks, dad." Scout replied and finally calmed. Demo stood in front of pyro's grave smiling "Solly told me you were a bloody lad, heh well lad i won te bet, i got te ten dollars from te bet me and solly did eight bloody years ago. Solly said you were a lass but i said you were a lad 'cause i can see you're strength." Tavish said he laid the ten dollars in pyro's grave. "I wish i could've been there to see you as, you. Being the behind that mask, from the beginning i already knew you were a man. You only act like a child because of that mask that has a Pyro vision. Heh well lad, i did see pyroland in pyrovision goggles, now i know what you have been going in through and i felt sorry for all that mate you deserved better like everyone else.' Mundy said to pyro's grave and finally soldier stepped in " Listen, bryson i know it's you're real name because she me and the others were clearing up the medical bay i saw a file, a file that contains you're identity, gender and you're back story. I read you're backstory, you served you're years in the british SAS and earned two medals for Bravery and Heroism and all we did was treated you like a child a woman and even called you _Thing_. I apologize for that bryson we did not know and we didn't know that medic was also not allowed to tell us because it was part of you're contract with Helen as the teams pyro. We truly will miss you Ctp. Bryson Riley." And with that soldier finished his farewell message and saluted to pyro as the other mercs did the same.

June 10, 2076

 _Heavy's POV_ I open my eyes to find myself unharmed and also in the middle of what seemed to be an explosion, i assumed it was from the portal bringing me here, as i looked around to find no sign of any person i began to think of what will i do, of course find any person ask for help and try to calm down so I grabbed my bags and i headed east which is where i hear noises but as i got closer the noises became more and more disturbing as if people were being killed, i also heard gun firing. When i got close to the spot where the noises where coming from i saw a couple of vans black vans that all looked the same as continued walking i began to think why these vans looked so similar to one another and there i saw a man wearing what seemed to be a bullet proof vest and was wearing a black mask with a strange gun shouldered on his side, i was in need of help but this man he seemed dangerous and i don't think i can him or anyone unless the person i meet does not have a gun because i do not want to cause trouble so then i decided to walk back slowly but as my attempt to take my first step he already noticed me and was staring at me "Who are you?" He asked, i did not know what to do so i kept silent and started to think if he does not raise his gun well i could trust him, bit if he does then its a bullet in his head. The man asked again "I said. Who are you!? Answer my question!" He demanded with his weapon aimed at me and i know where this will be going, so instead of grabbing my weapon i just took a step forward then raised my hand in a gun form _'POW!'_ I shot the man and watch him fell on the ground with a bullet in his head, but shortly i heard a sound of people fighting i ran past the vans to see men in exact same outfit of nn I shot fighting three people first i saw a gorilla wearing a metallic suit and glasses while welding a gun that shoots electricity and then i saw this young girl in brown jacket, orange goggles and and yellow tight pants running past the men while shoot her automatic pistols at them and finally the person was wearing a red camouflaged suit with a metallic armor and a gasmask with red lens on the facial area _'Why does this man look so familiar?'_ I thought and then i remembered that the weapon the man was carrying the Phlogistinator and realized it was "Bryson!" I shouted as i charged carrying my Natasha while shooting the enemies they did noticed me so i made it pass through them then one of the enemies carrying a what seemed to be a rocket launcher emerged and aimed it at the gorilla, i then positioned my gun and fire a hail of bullets him killing him instantly. I looked around to see the enemies dead some got shot with bullets, some got shot with electricity but most of them were set on fire as i was observing the bodies i heard someone said my nickname "Misha?" A familiar voice said with a british accent, i turned around to see pyro along with the young girl and the gorilla "Bryson? Is that really you?" I asked slowly and shakily could not believe that he is still indeed alive. "Bryson luv, isn't that one of you're coworkers the heavy weapons guy?" The young woman aid also with british accent

"He is indeed Mikhail one bryson's coworkers." The gorilla replied "Bryson, it is you!" I said as i ran across pyro and gave him a bear hug "Misha i can't believe it you're here too !" He replied as he hug me back then we let go after shot while. "Bryson, heavy thought you were dead. everyone did." I said smiling at him "See, I told you i'd be fine you don't believe me." He said as he punched me in the shoulder, I smiled and said "heavy is happy to see you again bryson." I said "Me too." He replied.

"Oh! This is Winston!" He introduced the gorilla who smiled and nodded "I'm pretty sure you're feeling weird to see a gorilla that can talk but its okay bryson got used to it." Said the gorilla. "Is okay i've seen worse, i'am Heavy weapons guy and this is Natasha." I said as i raised my gun winston and the woman chuckled "And this is Lena Oxton or Tracer as we like to call her." Pyro introduced the young woman. "Hi Misha! So nice to finally meet you! I'm tracer the fastest woman on the planet but you can call me Lena." She said in a friendly manner. I smiled "You reminded me of Jeremy once abit annoying but change to being mature." I said "I heard of scout, well all of you luvs bryson told us about you." She said still smiling. I can tell that she's a cheerful person which made me smile "So lad, how's the team back there?" Pyro asked. I told them everything that had happened all the ways to how i got to the future. "Its alright, you don't have to kill Blu engineer besides it happened and also i'm glad everyone finally gets to go home." Pyro said as he took off his mask "So the second teleporter ih is a lot improved sucked you in. I'm sorry to hear." Winston saidto me and i smiled "I should leave behind bad memories but take good ones." I said and they all smiled nodded just then a ship landed and an angel looking woman emerged using her staff on tracer, winston and pyro she then noticed me "Oh! Is that the heavy?" She asked and everyone nodded "Nice to finally meets bryson's best friend, I'm Angela Ziegler but you can call me mercy." She said while still healing pyro. "I guess everyone knows heavy." I said as everyone chuckled "Let's go before the authorities arrive." A man stepped out of the ship wearing a blue jacket with _'76'_ on the back and a visor, saw me and gave me a nod. We all entered the ship and i asked "Where are we going now?" I asked in curiosity pyro smiled and said "Overwatch base in Switzerland. You're going to love you're new job, because you're new job is to fight bad guys." Pyro said happily, i smiled because even if I'm still going fighting men, these men are evil men.

After arriving i was introduced to the other agents and winston gave me a bit to my room, i quickly set all my stuff and arranged my room then after i meet up with pyro in kitchen to eat dinner with the rest of the agents.

I tell them stories back when i was still at R.E.D everything all the ways of me getting sucked in the portal everyone was listening and had their own reactions even pyro reacted we continued until we all the others finally said their good night's and left to get some sleep. I went outside to get fresh air as i watch the stars "What you doing here all by yourself misha?" I turned around to see pyro approaching me "Heavy needs to get fresh air, its been long day for heavy. And still mad for what engineer did." I said pyro patted me on the back "But at least we get to start over, and try to forget it because that's what i did. In fact i've already know what i wanted to do with my life being part of overwatch was huge like being part of R.E.D." Pyro said then smiled "Thank you bryson, guess heavy shall start moving on to star over a new life." I replied and asked pyro a question "Bryson, have you found what you are looking for? Well you now know that being part of overwatch is what you want to do in you're life, then what about finding?" I asked, he thought for a moment "I.. Don't know yet." He replied. "the question is what am i trying to find? Well misha, I have my family you and overwatch, i have finally started over and yeah have everything i wanted, but what else i could find a side from all those? Love? Maybe. Well if that's what you mean." He replied. I smiled and said "Well everybody needs to love you know maybe that's what you are trying to find, but who knows." I told him.

"knows what?" Pyro asked as he raised his eye brow. "You know, who knows who is that especial woman that you will find. Its like going through a door by opening it and opening it and inside a room you will find what you are looking for." I explained.

"So if i entered a room i would find a random lady?" Pyro asked still confused, i laughed as i shook my head "Nyet, not random bryson but the one and only woman you will fall in love. That is what people call true love. Wait, are you interested in relationships?" I asked and pyro shrugged "Well, i dunno. I don't think i could find love. But i'll try to find what I'm looking for thanks misha." Pyro said and smiled "Da, thank you too for helping heavy start over a new life." I replied and while we were talking someone spoke behind us "Sorry to disturbed you, vut vhy are you two still out here in zhe middle of zhe night?" It was mercy "Were just talking luv. What you doing here?" Pyro asked "Vell i came from the medical bay and was on my bay to bed but zhen i noticed the door opened und zhen I saw you." Mercy replied as she pointed at pyro. Pyro chuckled "Luv, you always see me, i'm always everywhere because i'm always right in the corner of you're eyes." He said as he gave a warm smile, i can see mercy's face slightly turning red "Um, vell its getting late ve should head back inside you two vill come in ja?" Mercy replied as she quickly ran back to base. "What?" Pyro asked noticing me smirking at him. "Nothing, heavy was just thinking about how, _'cute'_ you and doktor are when talking." I said as i gave him a wink. "What!? No! No! Whatever you're thinking nope! Nope! Nope! Were just close friends yeah." Pyro said now turning as red as his suit avoiding eye contact. "Is okay if you have crush with doktor, she does have beautiful eyes." I told pyro.

"The eyes of a beautiful angel." Pyro suddenly said and smiled warmly then quickly covers his mouth as he noticed me hearing it. I chuckled "Well i think we should get to bed." I said as i stretched my arms pyro quickly put his mask back on covering his reddish face, we both entered in and walked to our rooms as i got to the door i stopped "Bryson, heavy is really glad see you." I said. "You too mate goodnight." pyro said. I nodded and went i side my room and started to change then going to bed.

I'm happy that i'am with my best friend, i have lost my other best friend doktor but at least i still have pyro. Now that i'm finally starting over i can now get some sleep and get ready for tomorrow.

 **That's chapter 5! The heavy is in the future with pyro now! Next chapter is for you readers who loves tf2 and overwatch shipsChapter** **6 coming soon!**


	6. Flames and Miracles

**Chapter 6! Anyways** **before i started to write this fanfic i was thinking of who am i going to ship with pyro since there is also going to be a romance in this story,** **well Mei is the opposite of Pyro and all** **which ive seen it in other fanfics** **but i didn't wanted to copy the others or make this similar to them, so ive thought of why not do something different.** **Why don't we ship Hell and Heaven since they're opposites. Pyro raises hell and mercy is a miracle worker even though they don't share the same role of support and offensive** **and doesn't have similarities like scout and tracer or sniper and widowmaker.** **I'm not sure if anyone has done this before bu** **t hey, it's Pyro x Mercy so why not.**

 **Chapter 6!**

Flames and Miracles

It was 5:08 in the morning the sun was rising up a new day begins. Pyro woke up as early as usual he yawned then he got up and started to stretch his arms then after headed to take a shower. A few minutes later pyro got walked out and started dressing in his suit and then went outside, as pyro was walking through the hallway went to the mess hall to find Heavy, Reinhardt and Mcree sitting around a table while talking then they saw Pyro and greeted him pyro nodded and sat along with them. "Man! You sure had been through hard times back in those days, but i must say were amazed on how y'all took out those robots." Mcree said impressed and Reinhardt nodded in agreement. "Telling them about Gray's robots?" Pyro asked heavy nodded "Well killing those bloody bots maybe a hard job but it was a high pay." Pyro told the other two as heavy nodded in agreement. "Da, pays well." Heavy replied in agreement.

But then pyro asked a question "Has anyone mercy?" the other three shook their heads "Nope, vhy? Are you sick?" Asked reinhardt and pyro shook his head "Nope, i just wondered where she is." Pyro replied as he got up from his seat "Well, i'll see you lads later!" Pyro said as he walked out of the mess hall leaving the three conversing "Why is bryson looking for doktor?" Heavy asked as he was curious. "Vell, Dr. Ziegler und bryson became very close ever since he joined overwatch. Zhey're always talking more often, in fact zhey made a pretty good team as two against Talon's soldiers." Reinhardt replied "Not just that big guy, bryson always ask where the doc is and we always see them sitting on the roof of the base watching the sunrise and the sunset. But they're just close friends as both like to say." Mcree added, and the three of them began to think. Meanwhile pyro was walking on the stairs to the rooftop and as

he reached the door entrance to the rooftop, he sat at the floor as he watched the sun rising, then suddenly a pair of hands started to quickly cover his eyes pyro almost jumped in surprise as he slowly stood up while the person kept their hands on his eyes, then removed their hands from pyro's eyes, pyro turned around to see mercy smiling "Mercy! My god you almost gave me hearth attack, and please stop doing that luv." Pyro said as he and mercy sat on the floor, mercy giggled "Im sorry, i vas just vaiting here for you to come and join me."

She said as she giggled, pyro then smiled "Alright, but please don't do that again, i might have a heart attack." Pyro said jokingly as he laughed, mercy giggled "Und i vill be zhe doctor to save you." She replied as she kept her smile. Pyro was now blushing as he quickly looked away mercy noticed as she raised a brow "Bryson are you blushing?" She asked in curiosity as she stare pyro, pyro turned around to look at her and she saw his face lightly red. Mercy giggled and asked a question "Pyro have you.. Have ever fallen in love?" Pyro looked at mercy in the eyes. "Well no to be honest, i haven't loved a lady before. Well i had met other ladies back in the 50s but none of them got to attract my attention." Pyro said "Vell, vhat attracts you zhe most?" Mercy asked as she locked her eyes on to pyro's. "You." Pyro replied. "Me?" "Um, no- Well yes, you do well your eyes i mean." Pyro said a bit shaking as his face began to turn even redder. Mercy saw it and smiled "Aww, how sweet danke bryson." Mercy said as she giggled and hugged pyro. Pyro's heart started to beat fast as he looked at mercy whose head rested on his shoulder, he can feel his heart beating so fast and felt hot as if it was set on fire, pyro was burning on the inside as put his arm around mercy. Mercy smiled when she felt pyro's arm wrapped around her, and then she felt a kiss on her head

mercy was now feeling hot as well as she was just kissed by her close friend pyro, her body was feeling intense but it stopped as she closed her eyes as she rested on pyro's shoulder then she asks him a question "Bryson are you familiar to the movie of a man from zhe past falling for a voman in zhe future?" "Kate Leopold?" Pyro asked. "Yes." Mercy replied. "Yep, ive watched it actually and it was a great movie." Pyro said.

"It is favorite movie. Vut vhat if zhen voman from zhen future falls for zhe man? She wondered. "The man would be really happy that the lady he loves also feels the same." Pyro replied, there was a moment of silence after. Mercy wasn't sure exactly what this feeling is that she has inside her but she had never felt more comfortable before and she feels a lot safer with pyro with her, she took a deep breath and smiled then she asked pyro "Bryson, can you.. Can you sing me a song?" Mercy asked, pyro smiled "Sure thing, this song is what my mother used to sing to my dad." Pyro said as he began to sing the song.

 ** _'Hot by Avril lavinge'_**

 ** _Ah ah ah, ah ah_**

 ** _You're so good to me baby, baby_**

 ** _I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around_**

 ** _I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed_**

 ** _I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound_**

 ** _I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it aloud_**

 ** _Now you're in, and you can't get out_**

 ** _You make me so hot_**

 ** _Make me wanna drop_**

 ** _It's so ridiculous_**

 ** _I can barely stop_**

 ** _I can hardly breath_**

 ** _You make me wanna scream_**

 ** _You're so fabulous_**

 ** _You're so good to me baby, baby_**

 ** _You're so good to me baby, baby_**

 ** _I can make you feel all better, just take in_**

 ** _And I can show you all the places you've never been_**

 ** _I can make you say everything that you never said_**

 ** _And I will let you do anything again and again_**

 ** _Now you're in and you can't get out_**

 ** _You make me so hot_**

 ** _Make me wanna drop_**

 ** _Its so ridiculous_**

 ** _I can barely stop_**

 ** _I can hardly breath_**

 ** _You make me wanna scream_**

 ** _You're so fabulous_**

 ** _You're so good to me baby, baby_**

 ** _You're so good to me baby, baby_**

 ** _Kiss me gently_**

 ** _Always I know_**

 ** _Hold me, love me_**

 ** _Don't ever go_**

 ** _Ooo, yeah yeah_**

 ** _You make me so hot_**

 ** _Make me wanna drop_**

 ** _It's so ridiculous_**

 ** _I can barely stop_**

 ** _I can hardly breath_**

 ** _You make me wanna scream_**

 ** _You're so fabulous_**

 ** _You're so good to me baby, baby_**

 ** _You're so good to me baby, baby_**

 ** _You're so good_**

After pyro finished the song he noticed mercy with her eyes closed as her head rested on his shoulder, pyro smiled then suddenly mercy opened her eyes and looked at pyro as she gave a warm smile

"I loved zhe song zhank you for singing it, i really loved it." Mercy said "Sure thing luv, anything to see you smile and i'm happy with it." Pyro replied and smiled mercy then

kissed pyro in the cheek pyro's face turned red as he looked at mercy "You wanna go back inside? I'm sure the others are already eating breakfast." He asked mercy nodded and they both stood up and went back inside. When entering the mess hall the other agents were there eating their but stopped as they saw pyro and mercy came in. "Oh hey! Where have you two been?" Asked winston he as pyro and mercy joined them "We just went outside for a fresh air." Pyro replied and mercy nodded. "You've been there for like fifteen minutes now." Jack said, pyro and mercy looked at each other. "We just talked that's all." Both said the same answer. 'Well we are glad you two get along very well." Heavy joined the conversation and both pyro and mercy blushed, so after short conversation they ate breakfast and went doing their own businesses. Pyro to winston in his lab "Hey winston." Pyro greeted

"Oh! Hello there! What brings you here?" Winston greeted an asked. "Any reports so far?" Pyro replied. "Well there haven't been any so far, but i'll notify you." Winston said "Thanks luv." Pyro replied and left the lab and went to the mess hall and saw heavy reading a book called _'Goosebumps'_ "Hey mate!" Pyro greeted and heavy gave a nod

"So, where are the others?" Pyro asked looking around to find no one but heavy.

"Doing they're business." Heavy said as he folded a page from the book and closed it.

"So bryson ever wonder who is leading talon?" Heavy asked pyro, he shook his head. "No well from what winston told me no one has ever seen the leader of talon before." Pyro replied as he began to think of it. "Well if we could find that leader and put an end to him we might be able to destroy whole terrorist organization and keep world safe." Heavy said, pyro looked at heavy and smirked. "You think is that easy to find a leader of a powerful terrorist organization?" Pyro asked heavy nodded. "Da, is no problem if means protecting innocent." Heavy replied pyro smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure whoever that is leading talon we'll 'em in order to protect the innocent and keep the world safe." Pyro said and heavy patted him on the back. "So, ever find what you are looking for?" Heavy asked, pyro shook his head. "Nope, why'd you ask?" Pyro said.

"Everyone here in overwatch thinks they know what you are trying to find." Heavy replied as a smiled formed in his face, pyro raised an eye brow. "Really? Even you?" He asked and heavy nodded. "I dunno if i'll ever find it." Pyro said as he looked down "Heavy thinks you can, remember what heavy told you? Its like opening a door and opening another one and then the last door you'll open is where you'll find what you are looking for." Heavy reminded pyro of what he told him pyr smiled. "I just keep on looking then just like opening doors." He said. "No, You open doors everyone knows what you are trying to find, sorry i cannot tell you but i can tell you the way." Heavy said "What is it?" Pyro asked being curious. "You'll see, just take two lefts and one right. There you will see a door and inside you'll find what you're looking for." Heavy replied as he opened the book he's reading and unfolded the page. Pyro wasn't sure what this is but he always know what his mother tells him when he was a little boy _'As you grow up you'll find what you are looking for, you're destiny. I cannot predict what it is but only time will tell bryson'_ Pyro remembered the words his mother told him so he didn't think twice but he walked out of the mess hall as he walked through the hallway he took a left, he then saw three turns left, right and forth pyro took another left and then right. As walked straight the hallway he saw a door, two doors with two windows in each pyro noticed in the middle of the two doors a large white circle with a red cross in it. It was the medical bay _'Now what am I trying to find here in the medical bay, unless this is a prank'_ Pyro thought but realized that if he opens the doors inside he'll find his destiny, pyro then opened both doors and entered the medical bay there he saw it, it was Mercy. Pyro was now getting confused as try to remember both what his mother and heavy told him until realized what it means, he's trying to find love and his destiny was mercy. Pyro was frozen as everything starts to change thinking of it, his feelings when he's with mercy, the way he likes being with her and most of all her beautiful eyes that got him attracted in the first place, just when pyro was thinking a familiar voice spoke to him.

"Oh! Hello zhere bryson i didn't expect to see you here, can i help you?" It was mercy holding a clipboard and putting it on her desk, pyro looked at mercy as he gave her a warm smile "Angela... It was you now i know what ive been looking for." Pyro said as he kept his smile he then slowly walked towards mercy until they were a few inches away. Mercy's heart began to beat faster and faster as she stares at pyro in the eyes "Bryson.." She spoke but couldn't say the next word pyro took her hands and "Angela, now i know why i was so close to you, now i know why i'm happy being with you. Because.. Because you're my destiny. Now i understand why i get so attracted to your eyes and yes I'am attracted to you, you are the first to make me felt the word love. I love you Angela." Pyro said. Mercy didn't know how to react but said.

"Bryson, i don't know vhat to say but wow um, i didn't know you felt zhat vay." Mercy said with her face turning red. "Angela if you don't feel that way i understand, but i will wait for you to change you're mind luv." Pyro replied mercy then grabbed his hands. "Bryson i know how you feel und you are my friend my close friend und yes zhis is zhe first time i'm hearing zeose such sweet words from a man. Vut if you wan't to know how i feel zhen zhis is." And with that mercy ran both hands on pyro's face and kissed him passionately, mercy can feel her heart beat beating so heavily as she pressed her lips against pyro's. Pyro moved his hands around mercy's hips as he kissed her back. After a short while they broke the kiss and was staring at each other's red face's

Mercy was the first to speak. "Now you know vhy i asked you earlier if you had fallen ever in love, because zhis is how i feel i vas just afraid zhat you might not feel zhe same." She said. Pyro smiled "why wouldn't i feel the same? In fact i was also afraid that you only love as a friend." He replied. "Vhat? no, zhat's not true i see you more zhan a friend. I love you more zhan a friend." Mercy said as she stare pyro in the eyes. "And i love you too very much angela." Pyro replied and smiled mercy smiled as well and they both hugged each other. "I love you" Mercy whispered. "I love you too." Pyro whispered back and they both let go at each other "So luv are busy? I can help you if you needed one." Said pyro mercy shook her head "Nein, i just finished my vork in fact vhy not ve go to zhe mess hall." Mercy said and pyro nodded as they walked out of the medical bay with they're arms were locked onto each other. "Misha was right about my feelings, but he doesn't know that it's more than a crush." Pyro said mercy smiled and kissed him on the cheek and both headed to the mess hall.

 **that's chapter 6! Sorry if its a bit of a short chapter but hey, i hoped you all liked it. And also i might be bringing someone from the past to the future but that would be after the next ongoing chapters.**

 **Chapter 7 coming soon!**

 **ripntear045771**


	7. Closer

**Sup** **! Here is chapter 7! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7!**

Closer

Pyro and mercy were walking in the hallway on their way to the mess hall and as they were walking they started acting sweet to each other and more, it was the sign of being more than friends

pyro was telling stories back when in the middle of the gravel wars and mercy enjoyed listening to them. "So the after the medic saved us from the robots that was sucking our bloods i quickly got up as spy and i went inside the building where we got separated from each other. But not too long ago at that moment i entered a room what appeared to be and armory so i grabbed a flamethrower and was ready to leave until i heard the door opened and saw two men enter." Pyro said. "Vhat happened next?" Mercy asked in curiosity pyro grinned and proceeded to tell the story. "A slim man in a blue old fashioned military uniform with blue goggles and a red mustache came in with an old man wearing a blue vest with his eyes blind folded." Pyro replied smirking. "Ooo, so you burned zhem zhen." Mercy asked as she raised an eye brow, pyro's smile grew wider as he continued. "Yes, but before that, well they were talking something about going to a safehouse in Newark and i think they're making it an orphanage with endless supply off free kids." Pyro said chuckling "Too bad their attempt to making a successful business has failed. Due to murder homicide." Pyro continued chuckling. "It does not matter, zhey tortured your friend soldier und if it means kidnapping as zhey're _'endless supplies'_ of children zhen zhat vouldn't ve a problem." Mercy said giggling as she agreed to what happened to the tfc mercs. Pyro then asked her a question "Angela luv, do you have a clue who the leader of talon is?" Mercy shook her head as she knows that no one has ever seen the main leader of the organization itself. "Vell i have no clue actually, if only zhen ve can stop zhem und finally end zheir cause." Mercy replied. "Yeah, but anyways i'm sure we'll find whoever that is so for now." Pyro didn't said the last sentence but instead he put his arm around mercy's shoulders and kissed her on her cheek, mercy blushed as her face turned slightly red she then put her hands on pyro's face and kissed him on the lips. Mercy smiled as she watched pyro's face lightly turning red. "Every time you'll kiss me on zhe cheek i vill kiss you on zhe lips." Mercy said giggling as she wrapped her arms around pyro's shoulders with pyro wrapping his around her waist. "Heh, well ain't that pretty fair." Pyro said as his face was inches away from mercy's. While they were standing a british feminine voice suddenly spoke "Awwww, so cute! You luvs made the best couple!" The two were surprised as they quickly let go of each other and saw tracer smiling happily with hana and mei.

"Don't you mean opposite lovers." Hana said as she giggled "What you mean luv?" Tracer asked a bit confused. "Well pyro uses fire giving hell to talon and mercy she is like an angel that will save people dying by bringing them back to life." Hana explained.

"first off best friends, second lovers isn't that cute!" Said tracer giggling along with hana "actually, best friends are best lovers." Mei suggested "YES!" Both tracer and hana said the same answer in agreement. "My god we didn't even noticed you there, how long were watching us anyways?" Pyro asked blushing "Since you kissed mercy on her cheek luv." Tracer replied with a big smile across her face. "Alright let's go inside." Pyro said as he let mercy entered first and the three other girls before entering. Pyro and mercy sat beside each other as the other three agents sat with them smiling "Vhat?" Mercy asked confused. "Nothing luv." Tracer replied still smiling. Pyro knew where this is going "Sorry luvs but we needed space." Pyro said giving a smile to mercy who smiled back. "Why didn't you say so! Of course we'll give you luvs some space!" Tracer replied happily as she hana and mei left the mess hall. Pyro sighed in relief "I'd thought they'll keep on bloody watching us." Pyro said chuckling. "Vell we could really use some space, just zhe two of us." Mercy said moving closer to pyro. Everything for them was fine now until someone entered the mess hall slammed open the doors. "Their you are! Just the duo i need!" said a gruff voice. Pyro and mercy looked annoyed as they turned to see soldier 76 standing in the doorway. "Vhat is it you want?" Mercy asked pretty annoyed "I need you two to go with roadhog and heavy, talons attacking a factory!" Jack told the two, both pyro and mercy got up from they're seats and walked out of the mess hall and were headed to the armory, just when pyro walked passed jack he called for him and pyro turned around to see jack giving a him thumbs up. "Nice." Said jack. Pyro knew it was about him and mercy, he smirked and gave a nod as he left to the armory. After getting their gear they were meeting up with heavy and roadhog

as the two were walking mercy was slowly inching closer to pyro she then locked pyro's arm with hers, pyro couldn't help but smile.

"Angela not now were going on a mission here." Said pyro while loading his shotgun

"Vhat? I'm feeling cold und you are zhe only one who can keep me varm." Mercy looks at pyro like a cute little puppy as she held pyro's arm tighter, pyro smiled "alright luv." Pyro said chuckling. The two arrived at the landing strip where they saw heavy and roadhog inside the ship eating sandvich "Hey mates!" Pyro greeted "Hey." Roadhog greeted back taking a bite from the sandvich heavy whose was chewing gave a nod "So were too?" Pyro asked "To a chemical factory luvs." tracer said from the cockpit. The ship started to float as it began to fly to its destination while they were on their way heavy and roadhog were talking about their weapons

while pyro and mercy sat on the seats alone together pyro was inspecting his phlogistinator while mercy was checking the clip loaded to her pistol, pyro looked at it and a smile gently formed onto his face as he picked up his reserve shooter "Here luv." Pyro said as he gave his shotgun to mercy "Vut you might need zhis." Mercy said and pyro shook his head "Its alright luv i'am pyro the only weapon i will need is a flamethrower and besides i'm sure it'd be good use if you are the one using it." Pyro said and smiled mercy smiled back and kissed him on the cheek "Danke."

Mercy said as she rested her head on pyro's shoulder "I love you." Pyro whispered to her "I know und i vill ever stop loving you too." Mercy whispered back gently smiling. As the two were having their privacy, the heavy and roadhog were still talking about weapons while eating sandviches "That's a lot of bullets it can loaded and i'm impressed." Roadhog said impressed at the Heavy's gun "What about yours?" Heavy asked roadhog lifted his scrapgun and handed the gun to heavy to inspect the it "Well back when i joined the junkers they taught me how to make an improvised weapon, just like jamison his frag launcher was a great weapon for an improvise. So for mines i decided to make one that doesn't need ordinary bullets instead anything i could find on the floor." Said roadhog, heavy was amazed to the scrapgun that it doesn't have to use a bullet itself but i instead anything that could be putted inside it. "Heavy's impressed! And intrested maybe you could teach heavy how to make weapon? Heavy asked and roadhog nodded "Sure thing i can teach you with that and jamison can teach you how to make bombs." Roadhog replied and heavy smiled "He reminds me a lot about tavish always good at making bombs." Heavy said and roadhog chuckled "Guess our friends have similarities." Roadhog said chuckling. "Da, heavy agrees." Heavy said as he nodded in agreement "Alright luvs were here and i'll be back for you soon." Tracer said as she landed the ship. The foyr rushed out of the ship, ad the ship flew away the four began to observe their surroundings it was completely deserted no vechiles or anything except for the crates, yellowish barrels that had a toxic symbols and a black ship with a talon logo. "Anybody have an idea?" roadhog said loading his scrapgun "Alright let's split up into two, your with me and heavy take mercy with you and go inside the factory." The two nodded as they went to the fire exit to enter the building and pyro with roadhog approached the barrels and as pyro was inspecting them roadhog opened one of the crates inside he saw parts of titanium alloys and other sorts metals "Riley check this out." He called out to pyro "What is it?" H pyro asked as he saw the metals "Bloody hell, talon is stealing alloys and chemicals now?" He wondered as he observed the metals inside it "I have a bad feeling about this." Roadhog said as he tightened his grip on his gun. Inside the factory heavy and mercy got in and were carefully taking the stairs making their way to the second floor, and as they reached it they saw a large window on a bridge heavy and mercy approached the window and there they saw talon soldiers shipping crates and some yellowish barrels.

"Heavy thinks talon is up to something." Heavy suddenly said "I zhink so too." Mercy replied in agreement. As they watch talon soldiers shipped the crates and barrels to their ship heavy was contacted on his earpiece _'Misha it's me roadie and i were inspecting these crates and we found titanium alloys and all sorts of metals i assume every crate is filled with it."_ Pyro said through the radio "Doktor and i are seeing talon carrying them to their ship, we should stop them now." Heavy said on his earpiece _'Okay roadie and i will be cutting them outside.'_ Pyro replied. Heavy readied his gun as he saw mercy readied her reserve shooter, heavy smiled "Let me guess he gave you that gun? How sweet of bryson." Heavy said with a light chuckle mercy blushed a little as she already loves holding the reserve shooter "Ja, i cannot vait to use it." She said as she cocked it "Alright then is team time doktor." Said the heavy and mercy nodded as they both headed downstairs to charge at talon. "Giant man!" A talon soldier exclaimed as the other soldiers dropped the crates they were carrying and starts to draw their weapons. Heavy had easily killed them all with his natasha but more soldiers appeared and started to surround them, heavy then continued to fire his gun with the bullets consuming any poor soldier that might get caught. Mercy then activated her staff and a beam started to connect to heavy it then increased the damage heavy does and suddenly she didn't know that while increasing heavy's damage she noticed heavy slowly glowing red . Heavy can feel his heartbeat so fast as he was now being ubered and a menacing smiled came accross his face "I'am bullet proof!" Heavy exclaimed as he fired his gun _How is misha doing zhat?'_ Mercy then stopped in her thoughts as she remembered pyro mentioning the medic replacing their hearts with baboon ones with a device that Ubers them she saw heavy now mowing down every talon that had surrounded them all thanks to mercy's staff being much advance than medic's medigun she realizes that every time she uses her staff on heavy or pyro while healing it automatically gives them Ubercharge them allowing them to become invulnerable to bullets for a few seconds but it wasn't seconds, heavy was ubered for half a minute now and mercy was fascinated to see it she even deactivated her staff and still heavy is ubered and still mowing down talon soldiers. After the other soldiers fall barrel of natasha stopped spinning as heavy started to calm down and the uber effect slowly disappeared, he looked at mercy with a big smile on his face "Thank you doktor! You made heavy alive again!" Heavy said happily "Zhat was really amazing! Zhe staff automatically let's you being invulnerable to any damage! Und it still effects you even if i deactivated my staff!" Mercy said happily, they then saw more talon soldiers rushing outside with their guns readied mercy then looked at heavy who readied his weapon "Are you ready to vecome vulletproof again?" She asked as she activated her staff and heavy nodded "Da, heavy is ready!" Heavy said excitedly as he was getting ubered again, mercy smiled and began to uber him again but as heavy being ubered with mercy still aimed her Caduceus staff mercy felt a strange electric circuit surrounding her body. Pyro and roadhog were in the middle of dead bodies lying on the ground as roadhog shoots the ones cornering them with his scrapgun and pyro burning the ones coming out of the entrance and as he burns them he saw to red glowing figures shooting talon on their backs and as the figures get closer pyro saw heavy and mercy being Ubercharged. Pyro's eyes winded as he saw it "Bloody hell! Angela can Ubercharge misha?" He said couldn't believe what he is seeing "Whoa, why is doc and misha glowing?" Roadhog asked "They're ubered." Pyro replied in awe to see mercy also being invulnerable to bullets

"Ubered? Oh, right the ubercharge thingy." Said roadhog as he watches the two made their way towards them "Wow luv! I'm impressed that you can uber misha!" Pyro said smiling, heavy and mercy went back to normal "Ja, und every time i heal you or misha it vill automatically uvers you even if I heal someone zhe effects till remains on you until you are calmed even i myself zhe effect." Mercy explained

"That's great! Now we can easily kill those talons approaching." Roadhog said as he pointed to the large entrance where several talon soldiers approaching, mercy grinned as she activated her staff two beams came out from it and started to connect to heavy and pyro and as the beams kept steadied on them both pyro and heavy were uber including mercy as pyro charged first he set the first group of soldiers on fire while heavy behind him mows down the second mercy now being uber equipped reserve shooter and started shooting talon soldiers approaching while roadhog at the back uses his hook to pull his targets and kill them. After a few more minutes the last talon soldier got shot by mercy in the head with her shotgun the group gathered around and mercy healing roadhog's injuries "Zhere! Good as new!" She said "Thanks doc." Roadhog replied. "Now we can be bulletproof every time doktor heals us! Is amazing!" The heavy said happily and pyro nodded in agreement "True mate i agree!" Replied pyro, and just in time tracer came back for them as the ship landed they all got in and went back to gibraltar.

A few more hours after arriving roadhog taught heavy on how to make an improvised weapon and pyro was at the rooftop chilling and watching the sunset while listening to music through his earphones, for pyro it didn't took him awhile on how to use a smartphone as he and heavy had bought themselves iPhones. After the first song finished another one played in which pyro is familiar with.

 ** _'Closer by The chainsmokers'_**

 ** _(ft. Halsey)_**

Pyro began to sing along.

 ** _Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you_**

 ** _I drink too much and that's an issue_**

 ** _But I'm OK_**

 ** _Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them_**

 ** _But I hope I never see them again_**

 ** _I know it breaks your heart_**

 ** _Move to a city in a broke-down car_**

 ** _And four years, no calls_**

 ** _Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar_**

 ** _And I,I,I,I,I can't stop_**

 ** _No I,I,I,I,I can't stop_**

 ** _So, baby, pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover_**

 ** _That I know you can't afford_**

 ** _Bite that tattoo on your shoulder_**

 ** _Pull the sheets right off the corner of that mattress that you stole_**

 ** _From your roommate back in Boulder_**

 ** _We ain't never getting older_**

While Pyro was humming to the music a person sat beside him and put the other earpiece their ear.

 ** _You look as good as zhe day I met you_**

 ** _I forget just vhy I left you,_**

 ** _I vas insane_**

 ** _Stay und play zhat Blink-182 song_**

 ** _Zhat ve beat to death in Tuscon,_**

 ** _OK_**

Pyro turned to see Mercy smiling while singing the girl part of the song.

 ** _I know it breaks your heart_**

 ** _Move to a city in a broke-down car_**

 ** _Und four years, no calls_**

 ** _Now I'm looking pretty in a hotel var_**

 ** _Und I,I,I,I,I can't stop_**

 ** _No I,I,I,I,I can't stop_**

Pyro smiled as he and mercy sang the chorus part.

 ** _So, baby, pull me closer_**

 ** _In the backseat of your Rover_**

 ** _That I know you can't afford_**

 ** _Bite that tattoo on your shoulder_**

 ** _Pull the sheets right of the corner of that mattress that you stole_**

 ** _From your roommate back in Boulder_**

 ** _We ain't never getting_**

Mercy rest on pyro's shoulder as she and pyro sang the song.

 ** _So, baby, pull me closer_**

 ** _In the backseat of your Rover_**

 ** _That I know you can't afford_**

 ** _Bite that tatto off your shoulder_**

 ** _Pull the sheets right off the corner of that mattress that you stole_**

 ** _From your roommate back in Boulder_**

 ** _We ain't never getting older_**

 ** _We ain't never getting older_**

 ** _No, ve ain't never getting older_**

 ** _We ain't never getting older_**

 ** _No, ve ain't never getting older_**

 ** _We ain't never getting older_**

 ** _We ain't never getting older_**

 ** _We ain't never getting older_**

 ** _No, we ain't never getting older_**

 ** _We ain't never getting older_**

 ** _No, we ain't never getting older_**

After the song finished pyro and mercy broke into a passionate kiss. After the kiss they both smiled and giggled as their faces were inches away and their nose's touching each other. "So you wanna go to bed luv?" Pyro asked "Ja." Mercy replied as she nodded and they both stood up locking their onto each other and heading back inside.

When they were about to head inside their rooms mercy ran in to pyro and giving him a hug and a kiss on the lips "Gut nacht." She whispered to his ear "G'night luv." Pyro whispered back as they kissed one more time and both headed inside their rooms.

 **That's it for chapter 7! Anyways why would talon steal Titanium alloys and chemicals from a chemical factory?Are they planning something? Well i guess we'll find out.**

 **Chapter 8 coming soon!**

 **ripntear045771**


	8. T stands for Talon

**Sup!** **I'm back with chapter 8! This chapter focuses on Talon's secret plan so sit back and enjoy!**

T stands for Talon

In the morning winston had gathered the four in the meeting room as they discuss the shipment of alloys and chemical, winston was gathering information of it as he ask for more info from the four "So aside from all those crates and chemicals what did you saw?" Winston asked being patient and the four looked at each other as heavy was the first to answer "Heavy and doktor saw some strange machines when we were fighting talon."

Winston's eyes set to heavy "What kind of machines?" He asked "somezhing about explosives of sorts, und vlueprints of rockets ve assume." Mercy continued as heavy nodded. Winston then looked at pyro and roadhog "Bryson and Mako, have you seen the same thing?" He asked and both shook their heads and pyro was first to answer "Nope, but me and roadie saw some kind of technologies inside the ship they were similar to B.L.Us destructive devices

but much more advance." Pyro said and roadhog nodded. "Winston luv, if you want i can infiltrate their base and seize all the documents i could find." Pyro offered "No bryson infiltrating the talon main headquarters is too risky." He replied. "Ive fought robots, thousands of them along with my team, along with misha. So a bunch a wankers don't scare me and won't be problem." Pyro said as it is true that he being out of an ordinary mercenary has nothing to fear to terrorists from all the hard times he'd been through. The part of thinking that if he sends pyro even along with anybody who'd like to come made winston worried but he was stopped in his thoughts as heavy spoke "Da, is true. We are out of the ordinary mercenaries and we've seen and fought enemies far worst than terrorists so little baby men is no reason to scare us " Said the bear man. Winston wasn't so sure, it is a risky idea but its the only way to gather more of the actual information that talon has been planning since talon likes to keep their plans and ideas a secret too much winston sighed and made his final decision "Alright then its settled you and misha will be sent to infiltrate Talon's base. But please be careful when you are there it is highly secured, but don't worry I'll make sure that you have backup." Winston said as everyone

stood up and dismissed. In the armory heavy and pyro grabbed their gears as they went to meet up with the others, as they were they were having conversations about being ubered by mercy and pyro and heavy

were happy to feel being invincible again but as they were talking the subject slowly change as pyro mentioned about him and mercy "Well misha, you were right. You were right about my feelings, but hey its not crush its never been crush. Its love." Pyro said as a big smile formed across his face

heavy smiled "I know and everyone does, but we did not know you were in love." Heavy said with a light chuckle "Well, surprise surprise were in love." Pyro said still smiling as heavy patted him on the back "Heavy is happy for you." He said smiling "Thanks mate." Pyro said as he smiled back. When they arrived they met up with mercy, pyro and heavy exchanged looks and were both confused

"Um luv, why are you the only one here? Shouldn't there be Ana or Lúcio with you?" Pyro asked and mercy chuckled "Vell i told winston zhat zhe zhree of us could handle zhis mission." Mercy said with a smile as she prepared her staff with the reserve shooter shouldered on her. "Well i guess the three of us are good then." Pyro said and as he, heavy and mercy walked to the ship on their way to Talon's headquarters.

After landing on a safe spot near the

headquarters the three made their move as they successfully sneak passed the guards

making their way inside a tunnel that leads to an underground. Pyro observed the their surroundings to see crates, metals and chemicals, he realized the room they'd got in appeared to be an underground facility

as there are some kind of weapons being manufactured and of course blueprints for some weaponry. They moved in trying to find anything to gather information as they saw a map and it was the map to the facility, in the map they saw various rooms and as they were looking in the map they saw the armory and next to it is a room called _'Intelligence room'_. "Alright we go in and get their intelligence and remember we stay together." Pyro said as the two nodded.

They moved in by following the directions from the map as they arrived in the intelligence room "Heavy will keep watch, you two grab all documents you can find." Heavy told the two and they entered to find the room filled with multiple suitcases stacked together with names and dates on each, pyro and mercy saw one suitcase on the table with the current date and grabbed it, on the main center of the suitcase it had a name _'The V3 Warhead'_ on it , as they opened the suitcase they saw it filled with papers photos and especially blueprints. The photos contains images of the V2 Rocket back in early WWll, the papers were documents and some of them were written messenges about the V3 and blueprints of the V2. Pyro and mercy's attention was set to the paper with a written message.

 _"Miss Olivia, CEO of Talon. We represent to you our plan in making the newest version of the V2 Rocket from the early WWll, as most of us may not know the V2 was a great weapon during those days as we've done research of it. Well since now no one these nowadays seems to remember the previous weaponry back in previous generations we decided to do more and more research about the rocket itself and it's capabilities, and yes even though it wasn't that much advance it could still be used as a good weapon for destruction which can prove itself in its last related casualties in Britain that occured on March 27, 1945 and as for those accurate placed V2s had killed 2500 and nearly about 6000 wonded. We even have some of the oldest blueprints of the Rocket itself, since we've decided to keep it and make a new model as it would be great to in list it to Talon's firepower and to increase the power of the organization itself._

 _Speaking about accurately placing rockets?_

 _Well we don't have to actually do that because our engineers and our scientists our now developing our first V3 made out of Atomic chemical, also making it more accurate and more sophisticated than the previous version and most of all it would be more than just capable in destroying an entire city but also would be a lot useful to destroy smaller countries easily.'_

 _-Heinrich Steinberg_

 _Head engineer of Talon_

Pyro and mercy were both shocked as they now know what the chemicals and alloys are for when suddenly heavy opened the door "We need to leave now." Heavy said and both pyro and mercy put all the papers back inside the suitcase as they left the room.

"So what did you find?" Heavy asked pyro and mercy told him about the message and the blueprints including the documents, as they made their way back to the facility soldiers were already there gathered with some scientists and some engineers and quickly saw the three "Intruder! Men surround them!" Said the officer. Pyro positioned his flamethrower as heavy started to unleash bullets on the soldiers with mercy shooting the others with her shotgun "Quick! We need to get back to the surface!" Pyro said as he let the two ran first, pyro looked back as he saw dozens of talon troops headed after them he then looked to his right to see a large fuel tank as he set his flamethrower and shoot it with flames surrounding the fuel tank pyro quickly ran back to the surface as he heard an explosion and the ground shaking, he saw heavy and mercy shooting talon soldiers with pyro joining them as he set everyone on fire when suddenly a ship landed next to them and there they saw tracer "Quickly luvs! Get in!" She exclaimed an the three ran in to the ship as it flew away leaving the talon soldiers swarming and started shooting at them. Tracer set the wheel to auto pilot as she ran to check on the three "You alright luvs?" She asked worriedly "Were fine luv, but we found something you might wanna see." Pyro said as be handed a photo of he V2

"Blimey! The V2 Rocket! Not much people know or are familiar with these nowadays!" She said surprised as pyro nodded "That's what talon is up to their making a new version of it." Pyro said with heavy and mercy nodding in agreement "So they're remodeling V2s?" Tracer asked pyro shook his head "No luv, they're making a newer version, the V3 an atomic chemical fueled prototype rocket that can do more than just destroying an entire city." Pyro said "It can also accurately target and destroy smaller countries." He continued, tracer was shocked as she looked at the picture "Ve need to make sure zhat talon does not vuild zhat prototype." Mercy said "They must be stopped or else who knows what they do to rocket, we cannot just say they will destroy city or smaller countries but they can also do more." Heavy said.

In the evening they had gathered everyone in the meeting room and told them about the whole thing that talon has been planning, everyone had their own reactions most were terrified some were shocked and some were curious and that was 76 to firstly ask pyro a question by raising his hand "Yes jack?" Pyro said as jack stood up "Since when did talon started making these?" He asked "Well apparently they hadn't built one, yet. But it says here in the message _'Our engineers and our scientists are now developing our first V3 made out of Atomic chemical, also making it more accurate and sophisticated than the previous version'_ it also said it would be a lot useful to destroy smaller countries easily." Everyone gasp as they all stayed silent "Alright now we know what talon is up to we need to make sure that they don't take a step in using that prototype, they must be stopped." Winston said and after a few more minutes of discussing everyone dismissed as winston looked at the three "I'm really glad to see you all okay and i must thank you all for retrieving these documents its a good thing that we know now what talon is planning for sure, so for now i'll try to decipher the other documents to see what else we have to worry about." Winston said "Thanks luv." Pyro replied and with that he, heavy and mercy left and went to the mess hall to talk about it but it all changed after they talked about the CEO of talon as they still have no clue on who the CEO really is "So now zhat ve know zhat zhe CEO of talon is named Olivia ve vill still need information about her, first name ist not yet enough as information. "Mercy said. "Well i guess all we can do is wait." Pyro replied. "Heavy suspects that this woman has been planning on making rocket for long time." Heavy said and both pyro and mercy looked at him "What do you mean?" Pyro asked with an eye brow raised "If talon wanted to bomb places they want, then they should have done it, but instead they kept their plans hidden away for what? Of course for future plans, so this must be the time where they decided to do it now." Heavy said and the two were surprised, heavy did a have a good point to what he said and why would talon plan to use it in the future for what will they use it anyways which made pyro think of it but he stopped as he realise that the answers to their questions will be answered when winston has got something from the documents. "I'm sure winston will find answers to our questions once he's done deciphering those documents." Pyro said.

"Vell i hope so i vas getting vorried about zhe prototype under development." Mercy replied worriedly "Don't worry luv, we will stop them." Pyro said as he reached for mercy's hand, mercy looked at pyro and gave a warm smile. After the conversation pyro left the mess hall and was heading to his room, pyro closed the door and was about to sleep until he looked at the clock it was 7:28 in the evening, but he realized that he just can't sleep _'I'll just play a game then'_ Pyro thought since there was not much to do he instead played a game called _'DOOM'_ a guy fighting what seemed to be demons. _Wh_ ile pyro was playing someone knocked on the door "Come in." Pyro said. The door opened and there was mercy entering the room "hey luv, let me guess you cant sleep." Pyro said and mercy nodded "I'm having nightmares, it happen sometimes und i couldn't help vut alvayes vake up scared." Mercy said as pyro hugged her "It's alright luv, i'm here with you." Pyro said as he kissed her on the forehead. "I see zhat you are playing a game." Mercy said as she looked at the screen showing demonic corpses while the character is facing a view of hell, pyro gave a nervous laugh "Well i can't sleep either so i decided to play this game, even though it keeps me awake with all those violence." Pyro said and mercy gave a light chuckle. "Vell i'd like to see you play it." Mercy said with a grin, pyro smiled and continued to play but a he defeated the final boss he noticed mercy sleeping on his shoulder pyro closed the game and locked the door as he gently laid mercy on the bed, the good thing is that pyro's bed is bigger than a regular one which has plenty of space even for two people. Pyro then moved to the other side of the bed and was about to sleep when suddenly felt mercy's arm wrapping around him as he heard her voice "Good night bryson." She whispered. Pyro turned around "G'night angela." He replied as they kissed and went to sleep.

Talon Headquarters:

Underground facility

The medics were scrambled around the area treating the wounded soldiers with the others trying to put out the large fire.

As everyone began to rebuilding the facility a woman was outside watching the medics treat the wounded as she watched them it she wondered how only a few managed to infiltrate and do much damage like this to her men but as she was thinking it then started to rain as everyone quickly started to build tents for the medics to treat the wounded, but as everyone started to move an officer rushed to the woman with an umbrella "Ma'am! You need an umbrella!" The officer said as he opened the umbrella the woman shook her head "There is no need, i'am not completely human anymore. And i don't think i still have to worry about the rain getting me wet." She replied "But ma'am-" "No, thank you for you're concern, but i insist you needed more than i'am, besides i'm not fully human so there is no need to be concerned." She said and the officer gave a nod as he led her back inside the headquarters.

 **Well that's chapter 8! I hope you enjoyed! Darn, talon is now losing their minds, making an atomic chemical fueled rocket who does that? Nazis? Well only those who wanted world conquest. Well that's it for chapter 8! Chapter 9 coming soon!** **ripntear045771**


	9. Secret agents

**Chapter** **9 has arrived!**

Secret agents

In the lab winston was looking at some documents, something more about the prototype. But as he took some blueprints from the suitcase to look at, he noticed a folder that had written messages and photos altogether. Winston opened it to see tons of photos, not about the V3 prototype but the talon operatives, winston also noticed nine written messages. Winston didn't knew much about talon or its operatives, because all he knew is that they were just terrorists, but what else could they in overwatch really expect from that organization, is that they've hid too many secrets, and the file he's holding contains one of them. As he looked through the images he can see talon operatives and soldiers with some people winston hadn't seen or familiar with before, there were nine of them all covered in black. Winston couldn't recognize them as they were pretty hard to identify along with the blurriness of the photo but something caught winston's attention, the date which he remembers that this photo takes place during the Omnic crisis and he didn't even know that talon was already existing or beginning its organization during these days, in which winston was interested to know more. As he looked at the other photos he then took one of the nine written message.

 _"Miss Olivia, CEO of Talon. I must tell you that there is nothing to worry about the public in discovering our existence since they shall be no problem. If there are any others from the public to witness we will take care of it, but to tell you we are one step ahead to destroying overwatch, i know it's kinda stupid but this plan will work for sure, you see people loves heroes because with them saving people its always safe to outside. But what if those heroes they loved cause property damage to the public? I'm sure people will get pretty mad at that right? They'll probably say 'Hey, why need heroes if they do nothing but to also cause trouble by damaging public properties' fir sue people will want the organization to be shut down. So while overwatch saves the day, we will frame them and ruin the day. But aside from overwatch these Blackwatch men if you haven't heard before are the Overwatch's Black operations units which is a complete secret to the public, as i mean nobody knows about this organization. Its a separate organization that is connected to overwatch and also works with them without anyone knowing it, they're used for special operations, suicide missions and of course the 'Dirty work' like a mercenary job. Since overwatch is in good terms with both the public and the government, we've decided to plan an idea to destroy them, making the public to want them to be shut down for good, if you ask me well i have something cooked up for them. And as for Commander Reyes himself he seems like he could be much use, so i have my own ways to turn him against on his own men in blackwatch and also to overwatch, and while we 'brainwash' this woman, who was married to an overwatch operative, she seems to be a good addition to our organization as well since she has skills in marksmanship. So for now our other agents will take care of blackwatch since it will be the first and easy target we can easily just wipe out. But instead why not expose them to public and try to destroy them and overwatch that way. In that way the people would want overwatch to be shut down and as for blackwatch we'll wipe them out after their exposure since they might try to warn overwatch about this and prevent their fall from happening when they find out._

 _-Agent S37_

 _Elite agent_

 _'Talon has elite agents?'_ Winston thought to himself confused as he looked at the second written message.

 _"Miss Olivia, CEO of_ _Talon_. _It has been a year now since overwatch disbanded with their leaders finally dead after the bombings at the Overwatch base in Switzerland, good riddance that now nothing can stop us from doing our talon activities. I also have some good news to tell you ma'am_ , _and_ _its about Blackwatch. After the organization being shut downed, Blackwatch disappeared as people wanted them to be gone as well like overwatch. But three months after they returned, they were just being vigilantes fighting crimes as they hide from the public's eyes and also had discovered about our plan on destroying both organizations, so in order to avenge the other fallen organization and to dispense justice as they'd like to call they attacked our base in France which is indeed a stupid idea, and because of their stupidity it had lead them to their final stop and went straight to funeral._ _Nothing can get in our now miss Olivia. Because if there are any. We will destroy them one by one._

 _-Agent S48_

 _Elite agent_

 _'Who are these agents? Omnics don't have such names like those. Those are... Way too robotic to be named a person like that.'_ Winston said as he looked at the third message.

 _"Miss Olivia, CEO of Talon. I have good news to tell you and you're gonna love it. Yesterday our French lady that you wanted to recruit has arrived. Well instead of brainwashing her the old fashion way, we injected her a chemical that our scientists had been testing. So instead of using our boys as a test subject we targeted her. And told her a lie about her husband and his companions. Guess what? She killed him with a pillow while he's asleep three days ago. No blood or any traces from the killer, perfect assassination i must say. And as for commander Reyes, we found him after the bombing incident. According to our spies they say the commander was about to die after getting caught and almost instantly got killed by the explosion, until someone saved him. Well not actually, but turned him into a 'Death' killing machine but it does not matter because we finally got to his good side and soon he will be working for us."_

- _Agent S25_

 _Elite agent_

Winston was shocked to know about the two agents being brainwashed because all he knew with the rest of overwatch was that they were completely cruel as they were one of the founding leaders of talon. But instead they were just being brainwashed and are now working as Talon's deadly agents below an even more higher positioned agents. Another message caught Winston's attention, a message that has been made a few months back.

 _"Our dear leader Miss Olivia, we have everything prepared to create this warhead but we still need to gather more resources if we want to make more of these. Better than funding, which takes days to arrive in our base we will just gather resources by stealing it making the progress a lot easier._

 _Anyways as for those whose trying to stop us, the other agents can hold them along with the soldiers. Like i say nothing stands in the way of talon."_

 _-Agent E44_

 _Elite Agent_

Winston's eyes couldn't blink as he read these messages in shock _'I thought talon only has three agents'_ he thought as he read the fifth message.

 _"Miss Olivia i have bad news, our troops led by agent reaper had been sent to steal the data that contains the information about the overwatch agents. However only three came back, our agent along with two remaining soldiers, they say that a gorilla is at gibraltar and has successfully stopped them. I must tell you that gorilla is intelligent as a human being and if i may guess i'm sure that gorilla will recall those agents of theirs telling them about our existence and might as well plan to protect the innocent while hiding in the public eye._

 _-Agent S33_

 _Elite agent_

Winston then looked at the remaining messages.

 _"We have another bad news, our scouts had reported that they've been seeing two of the overwatch members who were supposed to be dead battling against crime as vigilantes. They say they've tried to follow their tail but lost track of them many times. The names of these two said by our scouts are 'Jack Morrison' and 'Ana Amari' overwatch founding members. We try to find them but we cant and when we do not they show up, its like they know that our scouts had been tailing them every time they show up. But do not worry, what could two of them possibly do to stop powerful terrorist organization, they're just ants for us to squish._

 _-Agent D135_

 _Elite agent_

 _"Overwatch had been recalled and they're wandering the streets to serve and protect_

 _once again. Our soldiers had been wiped out team by team because of them, we should've destroyed them one by one when we still had the chance but since we've failed to steal the information about their agents and because of that stupid ape, our only chance is to bomb them. Our Engineers and scientists have research papers about the V3 and are developing the warhead, it will be our weapon to destroy more than an entire city but also to target smaller countries. But once it is done being created, overwatch will be the first to target._

 _-Agent H175_

 _Guardian_

 _"Our dear leader we have the documents and blueprints of the V2, and were are to make a newer version of this so called rocket._

 _but we will need to build an underground facility instead building one on the surface, its best to keep it hidden from the public as well as_ _overwatch._ _But I'm sure those pathetic agents from overwatch will try to stop us as oncd they find out about this, but do not worry we have everything under control we shall stop them before they stop us._

 _-Agent M115_

 _Guardian_

 _"Miss Olivia i have terrible news. Overwatch is now managing to hold off our troops at any locations, anywhere we go they go and only a few soldiers manages to survive barely from them. We all know that overwatch is not that of a tough resistance anymore but according to our surviving soldiers, they say that its overwatch's new recruit_ _that has been making things a lot difficult for us._

 _I think they've also recruited another one to their organization, i assume their more than just mercenaries who are capable on taking down an army. But do not worry I'll take care of them._

 _-Agent P76_

 _Elite Guardian_

 _'They know about the mercs now'_ Winston thought worriedly as he think about these men that had made these messages.

He also thinks about how they brainwashed widowmaker and reaper join their side as things get a lot more sense now for winston. Winston separated the messages from the documents and put them in a folder as he walked out of the lab, he needs to tell everyone about this and most of all these elite agents.

Winston gathered everyone in the meeting room and told them about the messages he also passed the papers to the others to see for themselves, everyone inside the room was in pure shock not only on how talon planned to destroy both overwatch and blackwatch but also brainwashing the two talon agents they've thought who were just plain cruel. But most couldn't believed that both talon agents are in the lowest position as there are ones in the highest. 76 cleared hi throat as he asked a question "So they have secret agents that had been protecting Talon's existence and are more higher positioned that widow and reaper?" He asked winston nodded "Yes jack, they are the elite agents, but there are these so called _Guardian_ agents which i believe are the ones protecting the organization." Winston replied.

"I assume this _P76_ the _Elite Guardian_ is the leader of the agents then?" Tracer asked while holding the last written message. "I agree lena. Since he or she knows about bryson, and had reported it to their main leader." Winston said as he looked at pyro.

"lemme see that note." Pyro said as he took the paper. His eyes winded as he looked at the others looking back at him

"Bloody hell they know about misha too." Pyro said looking at heavy.

"Heavy does not fear tiny baby man." The russian spoke. "No misha, i do t think their just agents. I bet there more about them." Winston replied.

"So you think their gonna show to us?" Jack asked "that is where I'm not sure. But one thing for sure is that they will stop us from stopping them." Winston replied.

"If they are more than secret agents, then _W_ _hat_ are they?" heavy asked in a serious tone. Winston couldn't tell what these agents are as their names aren't human or omnic. He thought of it as codenames but it can't be so he doesn't know the russian's question "I...Don't.. know... I'm not sure what they are." Winston replied as he looked down on the floor. "Well omnics have names like humans first and last and since talon doesn't recruit omnics it could possibly be human with codenames." Pyro said as he stood up and patted winston in the back he smiled "Don't worry luv, I'm sure we'll have more answers ones we get far." Pyro said and left the room. "He is right we'll just have to wait and when that time comes, we will get to know more about these agents and that warhead." Ana said with a smile as she left the room. "Alright listen up whenever you go outside on a mission you stay close to your team, we can't tell if talon is now planning on taking us down, since they knew about the infiltration on their base they will do whatever it takes to get us out of their way, so i advice you all to be careful and stay together when you're out there." Jack said and everyone nodded. the rest of the agents left and a few stayed including heavy as they continue their discussion.

Pyro entered the training room and as soon as he entered Athena greeted him "Greetings bryson." Greeted the AI "Hey Athena, say could you set a battle simulation for expert fighters?" Pyro asked and the AI then settled a simulation as the walls started to change to a destroyed environment with destroyed buildings and destroyed tanks around the area with a lot of smoke surrounding like a fog. "Battle commences in 3..2..1." As the AI finished the countdown pyro began to hear a loud siren's noise. Soldiers coming out of nowhere surrounding pyro. Pyro ran ahead as he pulled the trigger setting the soldiers on fire with many more shooting at him, pyro ducked for cover on a concrete wall as he threw a flashbang at the soldiers blinding them. Pyro jumped out of the concrete with his phlogistinator at ready and began to unleash more flames, as the soldiers were screaming more and more soldiers came out but this time, with tanks. Pyro strapped his flamethrower as he took out his powerjack and sprinted full speed towards the first tank as he jumped on top and swung his hammer hitting the commanding officer right the face, causing him to loose balance and fell off the ground and got crushed by the second tank.

pyro looked at the door to see three soldiers, he aimed his flamethrower inside and the flames came out once again as he heard screams of pain and agony.

he looked at the second tank with a machine gunner, pyro jumped off the tank as the gunner began to fire at him. Pyro then sprinted past the soldiers as he hit them with his hammer, one soldier holding a grenade launcher charged in but pyro suddenly noticed as he threw the hammer at him hitting him on the chest. The soldier was coughing blood as pyro approached him and lifted him, the machine gunner kept on spraying bullets as he saw pyro charing towards him while holding a soldier. The gunner then again pulled the trigger unleashing bullets as it hits the poor soldier pyro was using as a human shield, he then threw the body at the gunner as jumped on the tank and grabbing the gunner's head and breaking his neck. Pyro then again set the one inside the tank on fire, as he looked around he saw more soldiers and two more tanks, pyro grinned menacingly as he held out the grenade launcher the soldier once held with his powerjack on the other hand. Pyro charged in slamming his hammer onto the first soldier crushing his head as pyro kicked him away, pyro threw the hammer to another machine gunner hitting him directly in the head as pyro aimed the grenade launcher and fired it to the pouring soldiers killing them all in one shot as pyro pulled trigger to finish the other group of soldiers approaching. Pyro jumped at the third tank and shot a grenade inside as he closed the door heard an explosion, he then grabbed his flamethrower and charged in lighting up the machine gunner and jumping on top, he fired his flamethrower and after he shot a grenade launcher as he jumped hearing an explosion inside the tank. the last tank wit a few more soldiers, Pyro shot the last remaining grenades killing the soldiers all in one place. Pyro then jumped and lighted up the machine gunner with his flamethrower, as he landed on top soldier got out of the tank holding a pistol and pointed it at pyro. "Stop right there! I'm not letting you take down this tank like the way you did to the others!" The soldier snarled, pyro just chuckled and kicked the gun off the soldier's hand as he took out the powerjack and slamming it onto his head crushing it instantly. Pyro took a hand grenade from the corpse as he pulled the pin and tossed it inside, he jumped off and as an explosion could be heard inside the tank. After the battle the simulation ended all bodies bloods and the destruction disappeared changing back into walls. "A new record! Five minutes and fourth three seconds!" Athena announced, pyro then heard hands clapping as he turned around he saw the other agents giving him a cheerful smile. "Awesome performance pardner!" Mcree said while giving a thumbs up.

"Thanks." Pyro replied earning a pat on the back from other the agents. "Impressive mate! Expert difficulty takes like half a bloody hour, but it only took you five wow!" junkrat said as he patted pyro on the back.

After training pyro headed to his room, as he entered inside he sat on the couchhe was thinking of talon and its agents, still they will need some more info but its best to wait and observe the enemy. In which pyro has came up with an idea, he got up and headed out to find winston. As he was about to go to his lab pyro saw winston in the mess hall eating a banana, pyro went inside as he approached him "Winston luv, i just got an idea!" Pyro said excitedly. "What us its bryson?" He asked in curiosity. "If we will need more information about talon then instead of stealing intelligence, why not we spy on them." Pyro told winston who narrowed his eyes. "Well, i haven't taught about that, that is a pretty good idea bryson!" Winston replied as he stood up and gestured for pyro to follow him to the lab.

As they entered the winston told athena to locate any talon in the city and there was one "Alright bryson, here's what you need to do once you're out there you'll just simply follow talon wherever they go. You will not attack for once only if means necessary, so all you have to do is keep an eye and report back once its done." Winston told pyro as he nodded. "You should take one or two person with you, just in case." Winston said and pyro nodded as he left the room. Pyro went to the mess hall and saw mercy and heavy talking. "Hey luvs!" Pyro greeted. "Hi bryson!" Mercy greeted back as heavy greeted with a nod then pyro told him about his mission both agreed to join in with heavy hoping to crush some talons. After getting their weapons from the armory they took an overwatch van as they headed to the city. On the way there was a moment of silence until heavy spoked up "Doktor says she loves you very much and she will do everything to support you on battle and will give all her love." The heavy said chuckling, mercy's face began to turn red as she noticed pyro glancing at her with a smile. "Aww its that true luv? How sweet, i'm very flattered." Pyro said as he chuckled

"Vell, misha und i vere talking about you und..." She paused as her face turn even redder. "Is alright doktor, is pyro who will listen to you just pretend heavy is not here." Heavy said. Mercy smiled as she continued

"...Und i asked misha a lot about you, zhe zhings zhat you like und zhe zhings you dislike." Mercy slowly said. "Well luv, i don't dislike a lot. If there is it would be talon, but hey if there is one thing i like most, that would be you. I like loving you and that should be enough to make me happy." Mercy smiled as she felt her heart so warm hearing it but it changed as her face went to sadness when she remembered something back in the days during the omnic crisis. "You alright luv? You seem pretty down." Pyro asked as he noticed mercy's emotion "Vell i love you so much zhat i do not vant to keep a secret from you, because i need to tell you something. Vut i'm hoping zhat you vill not change zhe vay you see me." Mercy said. "I will listen and don't worry luv because never, never will i change the way see you." Pyro said as he gave a smile, mercy gave a weak smile as she took deep breath. On the way to their destination in the city mercy told pyro and heavy about reaper way back during the omnic crisis and after, she told them about him being Jack Morrison's best friend and everyone's friend but most of all being part of overwatch back in the day, but mercy felt tears ran down her eyes when she told them how she saved reaper after the bombing incident, it was for sure turning him to who he is today but it was the only way to save him and mercy blames herself for seeing him on what he is and what he's doing today. Mercy was now crying "I'm sorry, i didn't mean to do zhat zhere vas just no other vay. I hope zhat you do not regret loving me for turning someone into a monster." She said as he covers her face with her hands feeling shame, she then heard pyro spoke "I understand if its the only way to save him, but please don't blame yourself for what he turned into today. He isn't like a normal human person anymore but he's alive because of you.

And luv and don't blame yourself for what he's doing today, he was just brainwashed and its not your fault, in fact if we have the chance maybe we can explain it to him, tell him the truth about talon. " Pyro said as he gave mercy a reassuring smile, mercy then uncovered her face as she looked at pyro. "You zhink...You zhink zhat if he we try to tell him he vill listen?"

Mercy asked as her tears stopped falling, pyro nodded "Yes luv, i know for sure. We'll prove him and widow that they've been brainwashed with this." Pyro said as he took out the written message telling about brainwashing them. Mercy smiled as she kissed pyro in the mask filter "I love you angie and never will i be regretting on loving you. In fact i should be thankful that I'd met you." Pyro said as he kissed mercy's hand. As soon as they arrived at the corner of the street they saw a group of taking soldiers looting crates putting it in their vans, the three of them watched as talons looting a hardware store "That's not enough we need more of those crates." Said a soldier. "How much do we need?" The other one asked. "Not how much, we need many as possible take all of those crates inside so we can get the hell outta here." The first soldiers said. the other soldier nodded as he commanded the other soldiers to loot the entire hardware store. A few moments later reaper came out and approached one of the soldiers "What are these for? They never told us to loot buildings, in fact its not even your job to do it." Reaper said as he watched the others take the rest inside the building. "This is none of your concern agent reaper, your job here is to escort our troops on the way here and on the way back to base." Said the soldier reaper growled as he wanted to know more about their mission. In fact he wasn't even told anything about it, all he told to do was to escort the soldiers and nothing more which made him to argue

"listen here! I'm an agent of talon and deserved to know everything that talon knows and plans!" Reaper argued as the soldier shook his head "this isn't exactly like overwatch, were every single plans they have is being told every employee. So i suggest that you just follow the command given to you." Said the soldier.

Reaper was getting suspiciousas he grabbed the soldier by the neck and lifted him "I want to know about talons plan, you and every troop has been told a lot but me, i haven't gotten a single information about it. Its always been this way ever since i joined your pathetic organization, so you best tell me what you know or these men with us won't be seeing an inch of you." Reaper threatened as he pulsed out a shotgun. The soldier gulped as he told everything about the warhead. Reaper then let go of him as he walked away leaving the soldier gasping for air. Reaper walked to the end of the street as he sat on the bench ignoring the people looking at him. "Why would they keep an information from me, ive been working for talon for years now ever since i left overwatch and blackwatch." Reaper muttered to himself. As soon as the people walked away reaper looked at them as he started to think _'I guess they don't want to see a monster sitting on a public bench. I'm not even doing anything'_ He thought as he saw a baby crying as the mother walked away carrying her baby, of course reaper knew it was his appearance scaring the people. But he couldn't blame himself or the person who turned him to it, it was just his fate. But he didn't bothered thinking of it as he was thinking

on why would talon be like that to him, they were always like that. Being bossy, being strict. They were far by different to overwatch,talon never gives much info about the missions they will send him to do, in fact he never asked anything about the missions he had done as all of those missions were just _'Reaper your mission is this no questions asked. Reaper your mission is that no questions asked. Finish this and finish that'_

Reaper admitted to himself that talon had been rough to him through out the years he'd worked for them, he can't even remembered why talon recruited him

as he thought maybe he joined them just because he was so cruel, or maybe he joined them for something else. Which he couldn't remember. As he sat on the bench with his hands covering his masked face he felt a hand on his shoulder reaper looked up to see pyro, mercy and a large bear man looking at him. Reaper quickly moved away but instead of pulling shotguns he reacted as if he was being robbed as he moved away from them "Its alright, were not armed. We just wanted to talked to you." Pyro said as he removed his mask revealing his face. Reaper wasn't sure how react to this but he seem to calmed as pyro said they had no weapons. "What do you want?" He asked as pyro took out a note from his pocket and gave it him. "You want to know more about talon right? Well here is something you might have not yet seen" Pyro repeas he pointed to the paper reaper was holding. Reaper looked at the paper to see a message, he then read the message

as his eyes were widened to see what it says about destroying overwatch and blackwatch but what shocked him was that he was brainwashed to turn against on both

organizations, which goes as well for widowmaker for killing her husband, he doesn't knows how to believe this as he never heard of this message before along with the secret agents in fact he doesn't even know there were any, but it is enough to say talon is just using him. Reaper's emotion became full anger and he will talon pay for making him turn against his own friends in overwatch. Reaper clenched his fist as he stood up putting the paper on his cloak "Hey, listen we can still set things right the way it should be. But for now please come with us." Pyro said as he try to reason with him. "They will pay!" Reaper screamed as he pulled out two shotguns and sprinted back to where the talons are.

The building was cleared as the vans were all ready to leave but the talon soldiers were on stand by waiting for reaper "Where the hell is he?" Said a talon soldier as he looked at the streets. "Maybe overwatch captured him?" Said a soldier. "He left because he was mad about talon keeping information from him." The soldier who told reaper said.

"And you told him?" The soldier said in a threatening manner. The guy raised his hands in a calming manner "Okay, yes i did. But what else am i supposed to do? He will kill me." And after the soldier finished his sentence he was shot in the face as blood splattered all over. The soldier were shocked as they all watched the body go limp a d suddenly reaper came up holding two shotguns and aimed at them "You brainwashed me to destroy my friends! And it was your plan all along!?" Reaper snarled at them. The soldiers were now on panic as they fear what reaper will do to them. Reaper draw his shotguns as he fired it quickly aiming it to each talon soldier as it went empty, he pulled another two. As he slaughtered the rest of the talon soldier he three people coming. Pyro followed mercy and heavy made it to where reaper is and shocked to see dead bloodied bodies of talon soldiers lying around. "You three go back to gibraltar." He said as he got onto a talon motorbike "Reaper, just cone with us and we'll figure out how to get widow from talon." Pyro said as reaper looked back to him "I don't want to waste time, and I'm making talon pay for what they've done." Reaper replied. "Vere coming vith you, you vill need assistance." Mercy said pulling out her caduceus staff. "No. You go back to gibraltar I'm not risking your lives for this." And with that he left making his way back to talon. "What happens now?" Heavy asked. "We'll wait for him he knows where we will be when he made up his mind." Pyro replied as the three of them headed back to gibraltar hoping for reaper will come join them.

Talon headquarters

Widowmaker was walking through the hallway making her way to the workshop.

As she entered she was greeted by a younger woman with purple hair wearing a purple dress "Hola amiga." She greeted with a smile as she fix widowmaker's rifle. "Is it done now?" Widowmaker asked as she leaned on the wall. "Almost, just need to put the screws." She said as she hummed a tone. There was a moment of silence until widowmaker spoke up "Sombra has zhe team sent to zhe city arrived yet?" She asked and sombra shook her head "Nope I'm waiting as well because I told them to bring me some tools from the hardware they're looting." Sombra replied. Afew more minutes of silence and sombra spoked in "All done! The weapon is finished, i just had to add a few improvements on it." She said while placing her tools back in the toolbox. Widowmaker gave a nod in thanks, then suddenly the door opened revealing reaper. "Gabe! you're back! So do you have the tools that i need?" Sombra asked as reaper looked at her and widowmaker "I have something to tell you. Its very important." Reaper said and he approached widowmaker as he took out something from his cloak, widowmaker raised an eye brow as she wondered what it is.

"Gabriel you do know zhat we do not have time for relationships." Widowmaker said as she thought that was reaper meant. "What? No! Its not that." Reaper said as he handed widowmaker a paper "Awww! It's a love letter! Gabe that so sweet!" Sombra said as she giggled. "What is wrong with you women that's not what what it means!" He said as he raised his hands in defeat. Widowmaker read the note in the paper and she gasp being shocked to see what it said, she looked at reaper and asked him a question "Is zhis true? Please tell me zhe truth." She beg reaper as he nodded "Yes its all true. They brainwashed us turned against our loved ones. We've been living a lie." Reaper said as he looked down in shame,

widowmaker hugged him as she sobbed "I killed my husband for zhis... Lie. I've killed people and lived a lie. How could zhey do zhis to us." She said as she was sobbing, reaper patted her on the back as he try to comfort her "Its okay, gerard will understand. It wasn't your fault you've been brainwashed that's all." He said as he comfort the sniper. Sombra picked up the paper on the floor as she read the note and saw the name of the one who wrote it. "Gabe..." She paused looking at the note "Hmm? What is it sombra?" He asked and sombra continued "...I know who this S37 is." Sombra said. Widowmaker stopped sobbing as she and reaper stared at sombra.

"He is a robot. Not an omnic but a robot.

It is said that he and the other eight robots were elite agents they were the firsts agents and only robot agents of talon built by the CEO. They've been separated into two groups, Elites and Guardians. Elites are the ones giving commands to and officer and the ones sent to eradicate people witnessing talon activities and as for the guardians, they're the worst. They're job id to protect the organization from falling at all cost, there are three guardians with one of them leading the whole agents and has full control with the units and that could be the Elite guardian." Sombra told the two.

"We'll talk about that later but for now we need to get out of here." Reaper said. "Where are we going?" Widowmaker asked.

"somewhere safe away from here but you need to trust me." Reaper replied as Widowmaker nodded in agreement. "I'll hack one of the ships for you two to use, just be safe." Sombra said as she prepared a device for hacking. "Sombra you're coming with us too, I'm not leaving you here all by yourself.

Who knows what talon might do if they find out that you helped us get out of here." Reaper said. "Are sure you are okay in taking me with you?" She asked as she knows that reaper and Widowmaker always keep their distance away from her but both nodded and sombra smiled. "Alright you two get you're stuff and meet me outside, i'll secure a ship for us." Reaper said as the two headed to their rooms packing their belongings. As soon as reaper got to the garage where multiple ships and vechiles

are he pulled out two shotguns and began

firing at the soldiers walking around, and as he killed everyone sombra and widowmaker arrived in "Quick! Get on the ship!" Reaper said as the two headed inside with sombra hacking it.

Inside the security office they were shown in one of the cameras as the soldier inside radioed it "Command! We have three people boarding Alpha bravo!" The soldier warned "We'll send some men." Command replied back.

As reaper stood outside keeping watch sombra was halfway done to hacking the ship. "Sombra you might have to hurry now, we do not have much time." Widowmaker said as she ran outside shooting a talon soldier in the head. "Hurry! They're here!" Reaper shouted as he began shooting at the soldiers. "Done! Quick! Get inside!" Sombra shouted as widowmaker and reaper ran back to the ship. As the ship began to fly as slim looking robot stood outside the building in front of them, he wore a black officer hat with a black headset only having one earpiece and also a black military uniform and a black vest. "Der! Prepare the aircraft guns." The robot said with a bostonian accent as he pointed directly to the ship flying towards.

"Who is zhat? Talon does not recruit omnics." Widowmaker asked as she, reaper and sombra got a look at the robot.

"That's S37!" Sombra replied from the cockpit as she activated the bulletproof on the ship "Hold on!" She said as the aircraft guns started to fire trying to knock the ship, but thanks to the bulletproof acteby sombra

the bullets only deflected from the ship. The soldiers watched as they got away.

"Damn! Those traitors! We'll get 'em next time!" S37 said in frustration as he called out an officer "Tell da ma'am about what happened. I'll assemble da agents." S37 ordered and the officer nodded and he left.

"Freakin' traitors." S37 muttered to himself.

In the ship reaper told widowmaker and sombra about the note pyro gave him as well as pyro telling him to come with them.

"We will go to overwatch and i know we'll be safe there. The brit said there's still a way to set things right, i believe we can correct our mistakes if we join them." Reaper said.

"But will they accept us?" Sombra asked as she referred to widowmaker ans herself.

"Yes, overwatch accepts things and people no matter what. They even accepted those two junkers and look at them now, they learned how to protect people without looking for exchange and that's exactly what i want us to do." Reaper said "To protect innocent lives like you once do?" Sombra asked and reaper nodded "I promise to do that dad- I mean Gabe." She quickly said. "Its alright to call me dad. I'm getting old anyways." Reaper said as he gave a light chuckle. "Thanks dad!" Sombra said as she hugged reaper as he chuckled.

"I'm glad to see you two getting along in fact i always see you two as father and daughter." Widowmaker said giving a smile. "And you're my mother as i always love to see." Sombra said smiling and widowmaker chuckled. "Gabe can we stop by the cemetery?" Widowmaker asked. "Of course." Reaper replied, and they stopped in the cemetery to visit _Gerard Làcroix_ the overwatch operative widowmaker was once married, she said her apologies for what she'd done to him and wished him peace, then the three of them went back to the ship and were on their way to overwatch gibraltar.

Overwatch Gibraltar

It was night time pyro was with mercy sitting on the roof of gibraltar, they both look up to the sky as they watch the stars it was a moment of peace and silence for then both. Pyro slowly reached his hand to mercy's as he held it, when mercy noticed it she blushed as she rested her head on pyro's shoulder as they both left the silence go on for awhile "Its so romantic isn't? Just the two of us watching the beautiful sky with the stars rising above." Pyro said resting his head on mercy's. "Its all i ever vanted being vith zhe man i love und spending my vith him." Mercy said as her smile grew bigger. "You know luv, i think I'm better even without seeing the stars. Because when i see your eyes it make me feel like I'm close to reach two pairs of beautiful stars." Pyro said and mercy giggled, they moved their faces inches from eachother as they broke into a passionate kiss. The kiss was so passionate that none of them both could break away as they kiss, but little did they know that the whole agents overwatch were watching them.

"Eeeeee! So bloody cute!" Junkrat said while squealing like a pig. "It so romantic seeing zhem together especially when they kiss. Vhat does people call it again?" Reinhardt asked. "Passionate luv, their passionate love is so strong that nothing can separate them away from each other." Tracer said smiling happily. "Hey! what are you all doing here?" Everyone turned around to see soldier 76 in his pajamas standing in the hallway with his arms crossed. "Um, were just enjoying the view." Winston said as he and the other agents gave a nervous chuckle. "Oh really? Then why are you watching the view from here inside?" 76 replied with a smirk. "Well, there's a bloody window so we don't have to go outside and it's cold outside ya' know!" Junkrat replied defensively. "There's no window here on the upper floors." 76 replied as everyone sighed in defeat. "Vere just vatching Bryson und Dr. Ziegler kiss." Reinhardt said earning a punch in the shoulder by junkrat. "Your not suppose to say that!" Junkrat said with his arms raised in defeat. "Sorry vut ve need to be honest." Reinhardt said as everyone sighed in frustration. "Now you that the two are in love, can you at least give them some privacy." Jack said as he walked down the stairs. "Get to the mess hall misha prepared dinner!" He said from the stairs.

"Vell i guess ve should give them some lone time." Reinhardt said. Just when they were about to head in the mess hall they heard noise coming from outside. Everyone filed in the the rooftop to see a black ship with a talon logo. With mercy and pyro giving a welcome to... Reaper, widowmaker and sombra. Everyone approached in as they were noticed "Luvs! Reaper, widow and sombra are joining us!" Pyro said happily.

"Zhey left talon for overwatch!" Mercy added. Everyone was surprised to hear what the two had said but what they couldn't believe is that the three agents of talon leaving for overwatch. "What do you mean luv?" Tracer asked and reaper stood in front showing them the written message "Oh! Right! They were brainwashed by talon i forgot about that!" Tracer said as she remembered when she attended the meeting. "We were lucky to escape with this ship having bulletproof. Because if it doesn't, we'll be shot down by talons aircraft guns." Reaper said as widowmaker and sombra stood beside him and told everyone in overwatch about leaving talon, they also apologized for all the troubles they had caused and now seek redemption.

Everyone's face had a smile as they accepted the three gave them a welcome. As they headed to the mess hall they told 76 and misha about the three talon agents leaving talon and joining them with the three agents also giving information about talon and their secret agents. Everyone now knows about talon but still they needed to know more about the V3 as the three agents didn't know about it, but they gave promise that they will be helping to stop talon.

 **Well that's chapter 9! I hoped you enjoyed!**

 **Sombra calling reaper a dad hehe, that idea i had was because of the overwatch voice acted videos ive seen in YouTube where sombra is always the baby and reaper is the edgy dad.**

 **Chapter 10 coming soon!**

 **ripntear045771**


	10. Real enemies

**Here's** **chapter 10!** **My apologies for the short delay! Just need to make sure that everything i type comes from my notebook, coz to tell you the truth ive already finished writing the story way back before i published chapter 1. That explains why it doesn't take me a while to update.**

 **Anyways, here's chapter 10!**

Real enemies

In the morning the agents were gathered eating in the mess hall.

Pyro sat on the table with mercy and heavy, as they ate pyro then started a conversation. "So what're you luvs planning to do today?" Pyro asked. "Vell i don't have much to do today. Vut maybe ve can just hang around." Mercy replied taking a bite on the bacon. "Heavy only reads book when he's not doing anything." Heavy said drinking a coffee. Just when reaper, widowmaker and sombra came in . "Good morning!" Sombra greeted with a cheerful smile and everyone greeted back smiling. "Mind if we sit with you?" Reaper asked as pyro and the other two nodded, reaper along with widowmaker and sombra sat with them. "So what are you three planning to do today?" Amèlie asked while cutting a piece of bacon. "Were just gonna chill til there's something else winston might order us." Pyro replied with mercy and heavy nodding. "What about you luvs?" He asked.

"well we were planning on taking down talon soldiers today." Amèlie replied with a serious face. "Athena has located a talon activity going on in the city." Reaper said.

"Were also hoping to get at least a little information about this warhead." Sombra added.

"Gabe did you got any more information about the soldier you squeezed for information?" Pyro asked. "well, he didn't said much but he told me _everything_ he knew, launching it to overwatch as its first target, second they'll use it in smaller countries and finally once they're done with

those, they'll use the warhead to blackmail any city they target for money and control because that is what talon seeks most power." Reaper explained. "You need any help?" Pyro asked as he was offering assistance. "No need the three of us can take this, but if anything goes wrong we'll radio you." Reaper replied.

"Okay, just let us know a'right?" Pyro said and reaper nodded, and after breakfast the three headed to the garage taking a van.

"Alright, let's just see for ourselves what we can find. And once we have everything at least very little information would be good help." Reaper said as he drive, minutes had passed there was still silence so sombra decided to talk. "I'm so glad we're now working for the good guys." She said with a hint of happiness on her face. "Me too. Its good to be back." Reaper said as he gave a light chuckle. "I'm also happy to have at least a mom and dad. Well i grew up without parents. My father abandoned me and my mother died." Sombra said looking down as her eyes were starting to water, she then felt someone hug her "Its alright, gabriel and i promise your mother to be good parents." Amélie said giving sombra a warm smile. "Thanks widowmaker." Sombra said. "It'd make me happier if you call me mom." Amèlie said chuckling, sombra's eyes started to water as she hugged widowmaker. "Thanks mom!" She said happily as she started tearing up, it was clear that sombra was never been this happy with her whole life as she

had always wished to have parents, but now her wish was with her all along her colleagues were the parents she wished for. "Oh my baby, don't cry me and gabriel promise to be good parents. We will give our promise to your mother." Amèlie said with reaper nodding. "Your mother's right were you're parents now." Reaper said smiling. Sombra was very happy to have a family, at first her family was having overwatch now she has parents.

"So, our plan?" Amèlie asked raising an eye brow. "Simple we find any information and if there are any threats, we deal with it." Reaper replied.

"I like it." Amèlie said grinning as the three of them were headed to their destination.

As soon as they arrived, it was an empty street with empty buildings. They stopped and parked in the corner as the three of them got out. "Alright we split up amèlie do what you do best." Reaper said pulling out shotguns, amèlie grinned menacingly as she took out her grappling hook and pulled herself up to a building near them. Sombra pulled her machine pistol "What do you want me to do dad?" She asked. "You do your best sweety hack for any information, but this time you hack for the greayer good." Reaper replied smiling inside his mask, sombra smiled sweetly as she sprinted across the street approaching the empty black van with a talon logo. Reaper headed to an open building in wrait form and as he entered he saw two talon soldiers walking, reaper sneaked up to them as he quickly grab the other one by the head with his both hands and instantly break his neck. The other soldier was about to raise his weapon weapon reaper quickly managed to hold it as he kneed him in the stomach causing him to fall, the soldier groaned in pain as he was lifted by reaper. "Tell me what you know about Talon's warhead!" Reaper asked threateningly as he raised a shotgun at the man's head. The soldier cleared his throat

as he began to speak "Before they could fully create the warhead talon would firstly want to have the resources required before continuing development." The soldier said. "Had they already started the development?" Reaper asked again.

"They did...They have the _only_ blueprints and documents that they needed, so the stolen intelligence doesn't really matter because once talon has all the resources they needed, sooner or later they will bomb their first target of all overwatch, while they create more warheads to use as firepower. And you're too late to stop us even with your puny group of heroes-" He was cut off but reaper's hellfire. "That's enough information i need." He muttered as the body went limp.

Reaper then got a call from sombra on his radio _'Ive got ive got a suitcase from their van containing information about the Elite agents'_ Sombra said through the radio. "Nice work sweety, i'll be right back." Reaper replied as he began to walk out of the building. But as he got out he was greeted by a group talon soldiers pointing their guns at him, reaper knew there was no time for him to pill out guns so he instead raised his hand in defeat "Keep your eyes on that traitor. I'll radio for immediate assistance." Said a soldier. "You know you're making a mistake right?" Reaper said giving a light chuckle. "And why is that?"The soldier asked, reaper didn't replied but pointed his hand at the soldier's face in a gun form and suddenly they heard a gun fired out of nowhere as the soldier talking to reaper fell down with a bullet in his face. The others were about to shoot reaper but they were too late as that were shot by multiple bullets, reaper saw sombra with a smirk on her face "I owe you one." Reaper said. "No need dad." Sombra replied as she and reaper walked back to their van and saw amèlie waiting for them with a smirk. "Thanks amèlie i owe you and sombra." Reaper said. "Zhere is no need, now let us move." She replied with a light chuckle as the three of them got inside the van. "Ive just got an information about Talon's secret agents, well i don't have one about the V3 but at least we may have ideas on who will be the ones in talon to worry about." Sombra said as she showed a suitcase containing the information they need. "Nice work." Reaper said giving a thumbs up making both girls chuckle as they headed back to gibraltar.

Overwatch Gibraltar

Mercy walked out of the medical bay after finishing her paperwork, she proceeded to wander trying to find pyro. She then stopped at the training room to find genji and hanzo having a conversation while they sat on the floor, mercy smiled as she entered. "Hi!" Mercy greeted. "Hello angela!" genji greeted back "Hello doctor!" Hanzo greeted as he bowed his head. "Have you to two seen bryson?" Mercy asked the brothers, genji and hanzo looked at each other as they smiled and looked back at mercy with genji being the first to speak "Ah, i see you are feeling lonely and needed the loving of bryson." Genji said chuckling, mercy's face turned slightly red as she blushed. "Genji stop that, you're embarrassing doctor! Apologies doctor, what he meant was bryson is in the lab. Winston is upgrading his weapon." Hanzo said playfully lunching genji in the shoulder who was laughing. "Danke." Mercy said still blushing. In the lab winston was working on pyro's phlogistinator to increase the it's damage, as winston was working he and pyro were having a conversation. "I'm so happy for you and mercy in fact i did sense that feeling of you being in love even before." Winston said chuckling. "Well, that is pretty obvious that I'm in love with her. Well i didn't even expected angela to feel the same." Pyro said smiling, he and winston chuckled and as winston was almost done upgrading the weapon pyro took out something from his pocket. "Winston luv, can i ask a question?" Pyro asked. "Of course bryson what is it?" Winston replied. "Angela and i had kissed more than once and she even slept in my room without anything happening to us, but were still not together as in _together_ for real. Winston luv, when do you think is the right time for me to ask her...You know...

To be my..." He paused with his face turning

red and winston's smile grew even bigger.

"Yes go on bryson, what was your question?" Winston said smiling as he finished working on the phlogistinator,

pyro cleared his throat still smiling as he said it again. "Winston luv, when do you think is the right time for me to ask her to be my...Girlfriend?" Pyro asked with his face as red as his suit, winston placed a hand on pyro's shoulder as he tells him "Well you and mercy had been very close to each other ever since you met and now, you both fell in love to each other.

So i think that this is the right time, if not today maybe tomorrow or the other day after that. But right now in my opinion is the best moment." Winston said smiling. "Thanks luv, i'll do it now and give her this." Pyro said as he showed winston a rectangular box in red color, winston patted him in the back. "You got this bryson you can do this." Winston said smiling as pyro nodded and grabbed his weapon and walked out of the lab. "You can do this bryson!" Said winston inside the lab and pyro chuckled as he headed to the armory to drop his weapon. After dropping his in the armory pyro was now going to the medical bay when he heard a familiar voice.

"Zhere you are bryson! Ive looked everywhere for you." Mercy said as she ran and pyro ran towards each other. "Well i just had to drop my weapon to the armory." Pyro said with a smile. "I just saw winston walking out of zhe lab und told me zhat you vere going here." Mercy replied smiling back. "Yep, the phlogistinator is bloody OP now." Pyro said as he continued. "Um luv, there's something i wanted to tell you." Pyro said as he stare at mercy in the eyes. "Yes, bryson?" Mercy replied as she noticed pyro taking out something from his pocket, pyro approached mercy as he showed her a red rectangular box. "Angela i know we've kissed a couple of times, we even slept in the same room with nothing happening to us, but we're still not offcialy..." Pyro was getting nervous but it all went down as he was now fully determined to say his words to mercy.

"Yes, bryson?" Mercy asked biting her lips as she was smiling while staring pyro in the eyes. "Angela will you be my girlfriend?" Pyro asked walking closer to mercy and held her hands. At that moment mercy's eyes widened as she felt her heart about to explode and felt it's pounding so heavily as her smile grew even wider while staring at pyro's eyes. "Bryson...My answer is one big YES!" She exclaimed happily as she and pyro kissed and after, pyro opened the red box revealing a golden necklace with a flame design, the flames that looked a lot similar to pyro's class logo, two small flames on each side and a bigger one in the middle. When pyro was done putting the necklace on mercy she hugged so tight and pyro hugged her back. "I love you." Pyro said.

"I love you too." Mercy replied smiling as they let go of each other and locked their arms onto each other as they walked to the mess hall. As they walk they tell romantic stuff about each other as one blushes the and other is too. "You know I'm staring to like fire." Mercy said smiling as she touches the flame in the middle of her necklace.

"Well, i might get worried to see you use a flamethrower, its actually kinda dangerous. You see fire is nobody's friend." Pyro said chuckling. "Vut you most likely fire und you use it every time." Mercy teasingly said with a smirk, pyro gave a light chuckle as he replied "Well, it is good to kill wankers but it might even kill the person using it. That's why i stay away from large fires as possible ." Pyro said winking. "So if i use a flamethrower it might be risky too, i might die zhen." Mercy said chuckling. "Don't worry luv, i won't let that happen 'cause i'll bring you back to life." Pyro said chuckling. "Und how vill you do zhat?" Mercy asked smirking as she raised her eye brow. "Angels never die!" Pyro said smirking, mercy laughed as she kissed him in the cheek. "I love zhe sound of zhat." She said as they both chuckled.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I vas looking for you because i have something to give you too." Mercy said. "What is it luv?" Pyro asked in curiosity, mercy also took out a rectangular box but it was white colored. "Bryson i vanted to give you zhis." Mercy said as she opened it revealing a golden bracelet that has an angel wings along with a halo on it, pyro took off his glove as he pulled the sleeve on his arm and mercy started to put the bracelet on pyro's arm as he smiled while staring at design. "Its so cute and i love it." Pyro said kissing mercy on her cheek. "I'm glad you loved it und zhe reason it is angel vings vith a halo its because zhis bracelet tells zhat i'am yours und zhis necklace vith flames tells zhat you are mine." Mercy said smiling happily as she hugged pyro. "I'm yours forever luv." Pyro said hugging her back. "So am i." Mercy replied as she smiled happily. The two of them entered the mess hall, and a more minutes had passed jack came in inviting them to the meeting room. "I need you two in the meeting room, reaper along amèlie and sombra got information from talon." Jack said. "The warhead?" Pyro asked and jack shook his head. "No but something you might be familiar with." Jack said as he led pyro and mercy out of the mess hall to the meeting room. They were greeted by sombra and inside there was winston sitting next to tracer who's next to heavy as reaper discuss with amèlie. "So what you luvs got?" Asked pyro. "Misha said you and your team once fought robots back in the 1972 and they were based off from you and everything especially your skill am i right?" Reaper asked pyro who nodded. "Well this guy or robot, he might be familiar to you." Reaper said as he handed a photo, pyro's eyes widened. "Its a _scoutbot_ a robot version of jeremy." Pyro said. "Not just that it is said that he and the other eight more are firsts and only _robot_ talon agents." Sombra said. "Mexican girl is right our robot counterparts are the elite agents." Heavy said to pyro. "Vell how did you know zhat zhis scoutbot is talon's elite agent?" Mercy asked. "I know him, all of them. Back when i joined talon to be their technician they had introduced me to the elite agents and the other two guardians as they will be assisting me in my work. For example i will write report to give to a talon messenger as he will be sending it to the elites or any of the elites saying i need this kind of technology or i need this kind of material for my project. And as for the guardians they were introduced to me as my personal body guards, their job is to keep me protected in any situation but i decided that it is too much for a strict security to keep me protected, so i told talon command that I'm better off on my own and that is how command had send me to the location where gabe and amèlie are." Sombra explained to everyone. "Well, why didn't you

like the guardians? Are they very strict to you?" Winston asked. "Well, i know it might be simple for you all to hear but for me it is too much. You see i'am not allowed to go anywhere i wanted to go because the guardians won't let me they just say _'You are not allowed to watch a movie in cinemas whether you say you're an adult. Its too dangerous'_ they always say i might get harassed for going out alone. Yes i get it I'm a young woman, but its my only happiness, watching romantic movies is the only thing that keeps me happy outside of work but they don't even let me so that's why i was sent to gabe and amèlie." Sombra said sighing. "Is not fair. Heavy loves parents but parents who are robots trying to have full control of you, is not what would make heavy happy." Heavy commented. "I agree, were very sorry to hear about that sombra." Winston said. "Its okay winston." Sombra replied smiling. "Sombra luv, who are these guardians anyways? We can't even tell what class they are since they were based off me, misha and the lads at RED. The names are pretty much confusing." Pyro said confused in the names of the agents. "Well the guardians ive met and the ones being my bodyguard are named H175 and M115.

Meaning Heavy - 175 and Medic - 115."

Sombra said. "You only met two?" Jack asked. "Yes. Well the leader i suppose is always busy taking down armies of competitive organizations by himself. It's not sarcasm if i mean. What i meant is he's a one man army and he is P76 Full name Pyro - 76." Sombra said, everyone gasp and exchanged looks after hearing the name. "I don't remember giving birth to a robot..." Jack muttered as he akwardly scratched the back of his neck. "Me neither." Pyro replied shrugging clearly hearing the word jack said. "Sombra how strong are these babies?" Heavy asked confidently. "Well you said back in your mercenary days the robots you once fought are not even a challenge even those _giant_ ones you've killed. Well each of these elites maybe a bit difficult than the ones you've fought, as for guardians they're the strongest. Im not sure if winston could handle H175 but i have faith that you do misha, i want you to outmatch him if you ever encounter him since you both have the same ability you can defeat him by knowing his every move base on yours, but to beat him you'll have to use a different strategy, a strategy he is not familiar with." Sombra said smiling, heavy leaned back on his seat as he crossed his arm while putting a smirk. "And for M115 i think doctor ziegler can handle him." Sombra said setting her eyes to mercy. "Vut he looks dangerous." Mercy said as she stare at a photo of M115 whose holding a bonesaw while holding a baboon heart on the other hand which made winston shiver. "Its alright luv, you can do better. Well back in the old days ludvid fought his bloody robot counterparts, he did well but he always get a few scratches from them since he and robots had the same fighting skills but you, you don't so can easily take him out." Pyro said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Vell i'll do

my best." Mercy replied as she smiled. "Bryson and misha you'll be taking on those elite agents since, none of us had fought robots before." Sombra said. "But do not worry about S25 and S33 i will take care on both assassins." Amèlie said smiling. "But what about us? We've fought omnics, aren't omnics and robots are just the same?" Jack asked and sombra shook her head. "No. Omnics are built to be human, to feel human and of course to live human. But robots, they're built to served, to do whatever they're told and might as well built to _Kill_." Sombra replied in a serious tone as the last sentence made 76 felt a chill ran down his spine. "So they're like the ones built to join the military." Winston said. "Yes but much more efficient than the military, they're built for total annihilation." Sombra replied.

"Well now that we know who these elite agents are, i guess all we have to worry about is the warhead." Winston said as everyone nodded in agreement. "We won't be needing much information because all we need is the location. Once we're there where the warhead is we take out talon and destroy the rocket." Reaper said. "Sounds simple. But what about the other rockets being developed?" Jack asked. "We'll destroy their facility and stop talon from making more warheads." Pyro replied and soon as the meeting was over everyone left and went to do their businesses.

Heavy was in his room playing battlefield 1 on his ps4. Pyro and mercy were outside gibraltar sitting on a bench as they enjoy each other's company. "Let's not think about talon for a while, 'cause it'll only give us bloody stress. For now let's just enjoy this moment." Pyro said as he moved his arm around mercy. "Vell i could agree vith zhat."

Mercy replied as she leaned on pyro while they watched genji and tracer playing catch.

As they watch in silence mercy asked a question "Bryson, do you zhink zhat zhe robot version of you has zhe same feelings like you do? Like being human?" Mercy asked and pyro thought about it as he knew during their war against Gray Mann, their robot counterparts doesn't actually have feelings and emotions, but were just designed to kill and pyrk was sure of it. But pyro wasn't sure if the robot version of him _today_ has feelings which kinda made him think a little. "Well omnics may not be human but they do act and feel like one. So my guess would be yes, maybe this P76 has feelings except his feelings are about cruelty, despite the fact that he can take down an army." Pyro replied. "I'm more vorried about M115. He looks dangerous in the photo." Mercy said a bit terrified. "Its alright luv, if there is one thing the robot version of ludvid cannot copy, it would be close combat. You see back in my day ludvig was skillful when it come close combat he can kill dozens of robots only using a bonesaw. So I'm sure M115 will just bloody ran away if he sees you going to beat him up." Pyro said as he took of his mask and gave mercy a reassuring smile, mercy then hugged him as she smiled. "I guess you're right, maybe i don't really have to vorry about M115." Mercy said as pyro kissed her on the head. "You know luv, even if we had problems about the agents of talon and their warhead i can still smile happily." Pyro said as mercy raised an eye brow. "Und vhy is zha?" Mercy asked being curious "Because i have you, my girlfriend." Pyro said smiling and mercy blushed. "Zhe same goes for me und i just love thinking of you." Mercy replied smiling, as she and pyro moved their faces close to each other they were suddenly interrupted. "Awww! Its so romantic!" said tracer as she giggled while standing in front of them. "Indeed lena, seeing them kiss and hug each other makes me smile." Genji replied standing next to tracer. "Me too and it kinda makes me happy." Tracer replied still giggling. Both pyro and mercy quickly moved their faces away from each other as they blushed. "Vell, since you two smile und feel happy seeing lovers kiss or hug, vhy don't you two kiss und hug each other for you both to feel happiness." Mercy said smirking and both genji and tracer had their faces turning red as genji grabbed tracer by her hand. "Come lena! We must not interrupt bryson and doctor ziegler!" Genji said quickly. "But..." Tracer was about to say something but genji quickly ran back inside gibraltar dragging her in. "Well that was kinda weird." Pyro said as he chuckled, he then felt mercy's arms on his shoulders as mercy moved her face inched away from pyro's.

"Now ve can enjoy our private moment...Mien liebling." Mercy said giggling as she whispered the last sentence to pyro's ear, pyro's face began to turn red as he felt mercy's lips kissing his neck.

Inside the laboratory winston was eating a banana with peanut butter, while he was chewing an alarm went on out loud "Winston we have an emergency!" Athena alarmed winston as he almost choke on eating a banana. "What is it athena?" Winston asked. "We have a bank robbery. Much worse the ones robbing the bank are a bunch of convicts led by the so called pyromaniac named billy wilde." The AI said as the giant screen showed a footage of convicts taking money and putting it in their convoy, with a man wearing a mask and an orange prisoner's pants and a white clothing what mental patients would wear.

"I'll send some agents!" Winston said as he rushed out of the lab and headed to the mess hall. When winston got to the mess hall he saw only four were there consisting junkrat pyro mercy and reaper. "We have an emergency!" Winston said to the four as he panicked. "Calm down mate, its not like its the end of the bloody world to panic like that." Junkrat said as he try to calm winston. "What seems to be the problem?" Reaper asked. "Bank robbery. Six robbers. All escaped convicts." Winston said as he calmed down. "Escaped convicts? who's leading?" Pyro asked. "Glad you asked. He is an insane prisoner also an insane mental patient. He's _Billy Wilde_." Winston replied as everyone gasp except for pyro. "Not him! Zhat man is a cureless insane monster! He can never be cured vith his insanity! After all those innocent lives he burned! " Mercy said crossing her arms. "He's a prisoner and also a mental patient?" Pyro asked. "He is also a pyromaniac." Reaper suddenly spoke up. "No time to talk, i need you four to get out there and bring billy and his fell escapees to justice!" Winston said and the four headed to the ship. "Good luck!" Winston said through the hallway.

After a few minutes the four arrived at the location, they saw people and omnics a like everywhere running away and as the four looked around they saw a van with a design of white and dark green pattern with a spray painted word _'Killaz'_ on each side. "We need to move!" Reaper said as he pulled out two shotguns, they then saw the four convicts with guns shooting everywhere. "Hey! You mates stop that! You're scaring everybody!" Junkrat exclaimed. "Hey! Boss its those super heroes!" Said a fat convict with a blue bandana and the others laughed. "Yo! Let's bump brush these pigs!" Said the other convict with a bulletproof vest that has a _police_ word on the back of vest. The other's then began firing at them. Pyro ducked with reaper on a car as mercy and junkrat took cover on the convict's van, junkrat saw an open path where he and mercy can go through as he saw two more convicts inside the bank. "Ey, i have an idea." Said junkrat as gave a light chuckle. "Vhat is it?" Mercy asked. "You'll see." Junkrat said chuckling.

"You ain't putting us back to the big house pigs!" Said the first convict firing a sawed off shotgun. "They must've heard billy's with us!" Said the second convict. "Billy Wilde is comin' to kick yo' ass!" Said a black convict wearing goggles as he fired his nail gun.

As the convicts kept spraying bullets reaper and pyro snuck past as they his in the cars near by approaching he convicts. The three convicts just kept firing unaware of pyro and reaper approaching. Inside the bank two more convicts wearing vests with nail guns were keeping watch as the people inside were huddled together with some of them were forced to wear a vest with bombs attached to it. "I think that all of them." Said the first convict. "Yeah let's go help billy grab the last stash of money." The other convict replied as the two of them headed to the stairs. Just when they were near the vault the second convict was knocked out with some sort of staff, the first convict turned to see mercy glaring at him. "Why that's not good. Angels don't hit people. They're supposed to protect them." Said the convict chuckling evilly. "You are not zhose zhat deserved to be protected."

Mercy replied as she pointed behind the convict. The convict turned around only to meet a hard punch from junkrat knocking him out. "That's what happens when you bloody wankers try to rob a bank!" Junkrat said to the unconscious convict. "Nice vork jamison!" Mercy said while giving a thumbs up. "Thanks doc and don't worry about the bloody bombs attached to the vests worn by the people, 'cause ive already defused it." Junkrat replied smiling. "Now I'll take it from 'ere, you go help the other two." Junkrat said and mercy nodded as she started to sprint back to help pyro and reaper. "Yo! I'm out!" Said the second convict. "Catch this!" The fat convict tossed him a pistol as the three of them approached the cars. "Come out! you have nowhere to run!" Said the third convict.

"Sure thing." A dark voice came from behind and the convicts were surprised as they all turned around to see reaper and pyro. Reaper hit the fat convict on his head with his hellfire knocking him out instantly while pyro swung his power jack to the third convict sending him flying towards the cars as he fell unconscious. The convict with a pistol took a step back as he aimed his pistol at the reaper. "Drop your weapons!" He demanded. Pyro and reaper exchanged looks as they complied. "Alright wanker. Now what?" Pyro asked smirking inside his mask. "Oh, I'm scared! Someone call 911!" Reaper said sarcastically as he and pyro laughed. "I'm not kidding i know to use this!" The convict snarled. "Do it. Be our guess." Pyro said confidently as he and reaper took a step forward. Just then a bullet flew towards directly hitting the pistol of the convict's hand, the convict was shocked as he dropped the pistol with his hand bleeding. He then saw mercy holding a reserve shooter, as the convict stood in his spot shocked mercy sprinted towards as she hit the convict's head with the butt of the reserve shooter knocking him out. "Nice work." Reaper said giving a thumbs up.

"Yeah you show 'em luv!" Pyro said cheerfully and mercy chuckled.

Inside the bank junkrat carefully made Hus move to the vault and as he made it there he saw a large circular metal opened, as a large circle on the wall. _'He must be 'ere'_ Junkrat thought as he approached the vault

as he got in front he was shocked to see a large hole in the other side of the wall. It wasn't an entrance it was a wall blown up and used for escaping. Junkrat then saw a familiar man, he was wearing the clothing he was known as, the clothing that says he is _Billy Wilde_. Billy was carrying the last bag full of money and dropped it as he saw junkrat. Junkrat raised his frag launcher.

"Drop the bloody money and put your hands up!" Junkrat snarled at the maniac. Billy laughed like the insane maniac he is. "Billy do this! Billy do that!

Billy do whatever he wants from now on!" The maniac said in a happy tone as he threw a molotov at junkrat. Junkrat quickly managed to jump and saw billy jumped in the wall. Junkrat followed as he saw billy landing on a garbage truck. Junkrat also followed as he landed on the truck, he then saw billy running towards their convoy. As billy got inside he looked outside the window to see pyro mercy and reaper tying chains on his fellow convicts. "No! Don't hurt billy's friends!" Billy exclaimed dramatically as he saw junkrat sprinting towards him. Billy quickly drove off as he saw junkrat getting closer. "Mates! Billy's getting away!" Junkrat shouted to the others. "Get in the van!" Pyro replied as he got in the driver's seat. They followed the convoy to an open road, a road being completely open with no vehicles moving. "You'll never get billy! Leave billy alone!" Billy shouted to them as he threw a couple of molotovs. Pyro quickly reacted as he tried to dodge all the molotovs as it hits the ground setting it on fire. "Drive me closer to the convoy!" Reaper said and pyro drove closer and reaper jumped in the convoy. "Wouldn't do that! Repairing costs a lot of money!" Said the maniac. Reaper tried to punch the windows but failed as billy swerves the convoy shaking reaper off, reaper then fired a hellfire breaking the window almost hitting billy. "Now you're making me feel, very! Unstable!" Billy shouted as he shakes reaper off the convoy, reaper lost his grip on his other hand as tries to hold on with his other. "Maybe i'll feed you to my pitbull "Jamie take the wheel!" Pyro said as he got out of the van and jumped to the convoy. "Be careful!" Mercy said. "Take my hand!" Pyro said as reaper took his hand and began to pull reaper up. Billy was trying as hard as he could to shake them off but nothing worked. "Get off billy's convoy!" The maniac exclaimed but pyro only tried to break the window to the other door as reaper tries to reach billy in the driver's seat. "Help! Billy wants his mommy!" The maniac screamed as if he was crying. When suddenly pyro jumped in front of the convoy and punched the wing shield. "Aaarrgh!" Billy screamed like a woman. "Rape! Rape! Someone help! Billy's being raped!" The maniac exclaimed as he kept on turning the steering wheel. Reaper then was the one to break the window on the other door. "Here's gabriel!" Reaper said from outside the the window as he opened the door. "Zombies! Help! Billy has zombies going to eat him!" Billy exclaimed as he try to act like he was crying. Reaper then pulled the brake and the convoy immediately stopped. Pyro then pulled billy out of the convoy as reaper aimed a shotgun at him keeping his eye on the maniac. "Please don't hurt billy!" The maniac begged. The van stopped right next to them as mercy and junkrat got out. "Nice work mates! Now this bloody maniac will be back behind bars once again." Junkrat said as he shot a glare at the maniac billy wilde.

"Ja, you almost set us on fire in zhe van by zhe vay!" Mercy snarled and shot a murderous stare at the maniac who raised his hand in defeat while giving a intimidated look. "Look what you did, you scared the people in the bank, you took the money and you set the road on fire. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Pyro said crossing his arms. Billy saw the looks of the four agents. Junkrat being disgusted at him for billy was way worse than junkrat before robbing a bank. Billy then saw reaper whose aimed a hellfire at him while giving him a glare. But much worse that made billy wilde cringe was mercy, she was crossed arms with a reserve shooter strapped behind her as she stare at billy's soul while giving him a _'I_ _will murder you nonstop'_ look. Billy then looked back to pyro trying to avoid eye contact with mercy. Billy then cleared his throat as he replied to pyro. "Billy... Billy thinks...Billy thinks he wet his pants." Billy said slowly as his face turned red. "Eeeew! You're disgusting mate!" Junkrat said as he looked away, mercy frowned as she turned away. "Ugh, i can't take this." Reaper said lowering his shotgun as he turned away. Pyro sighed. "Alright, let me make things easier for you mister wilde." Pyro said as he gave a solid punch at billy's face as he fell unconscious. "Don't worry luvs. Police will be here to pick him up. Now let's get back to gibraltar." Pyro said as he got inside the van followed by the three. In the evening they've arrived with junkrat being first to got out as he headed back inside gibraltar with full exhaustion. "I'll park the van you and angela head inside." Reaper said and pyro nodded as he and mercy walked inside. As they got inside they were greeted by winston. "Oh, thank goodness you're back i was worried!" Winston said as he gave a concerned look. "Everything is fine winston. Ve have captured billy und his fellow escapees." Mercy said giving a reassuring smile. "The true luv, we made sure that the wankers are on their proper unconscious positions." Pyro said as he chuckled. "Well, i guess i don't have to worry about it anymore all thanks to the four of you." Winston said smiling at the two. "I'm sure you're hungry come on dinner is almost ready." Winston said as he led the two to the mess hall. "Everyone seems pretty tired." Pyro said as he saw everyone being exhausted. "Well they went on other missions. What a busy day i must say, excuse me." Winston replied as he exited the mess hall. "Well let's eat dinner." Pyro said as he and mercy grabbed their plates and stuffed some meat and vegetables on it. "Bryson! Doktor! You're back! Heavy was worried!" Heavy said as he waved at the two. "Vell vere okay misha, in fact ve've captured zhe convicts." Mercy said as she and pyro sat with heavy. "Winston told heavy this billy man is crazy and likes to set things on fire for happiness." Heavy said taking a bite from a steak. "Well he sure was. But we got him and his lads." Pyro replied drinking an energy drink as he and mercy chuckled. "Is something funny happened to leetle man?" The bear man asked raising an eyebrow being curious.

"Well its angela here to tell that." Pyro said looking at mercy. "Vell he's an insane und a dangerous monster und its not my fault zhat he vet his pants." Mercy replied smirking, heavy laughed hearing it. "Zhat's true billy wilde zhe insane monster vet his pants." Mercy said as she took a bite from her steak. "All because of angie's stare being so bloody intimidating. Even i fear angela getting mad." Pyro said jokingly earning a playful punch from mercy. "Bryson never vill i get mad at you und besides, vhy vould i even be mad at my boyfriend." She said giggling as she kissed pyro on the cheek. Pyro blushed a little as he mercy and heavy eat dinner.

Talon Headquarters:

Meeting room

All talon operatives were gathered as they wait for the CEO and the elites. A few more minutes later the door soon opened revealing a soldier. "Gentlemen, the CEO is here." Said the soldier as he let the elite agents in. S37 being first to enter followed by the other elites and as E44 has entered everyone looked at the door. A slim looking robot followed by H175 and M115. The robot was a little bit similar to S37's body figure but much curvier, it was a woman but wasn't much human. In fact nothing in this woman can be seen human as her whole body is fully robotic, way far than similar to an omnic while being covered by her black suit with a necktie which also has a small name tag attached to it showing her name _'Olivia Mann'_. Everyone stood straight as they gave a salute to their CEO. The woman gave a nod as everyone took their seats. "Good evening gentlemen, I'm sure you are aware why we are all here." Olivia Mann said in a robotic feminine voice, everyone exchanged glances except the elites. "Well. S37 may you may take over." Olivia said as she sat down on her seat cross legged. S37 stood in front. "Well. Ya' see we have traitors. Yes everyone, traitors and who da hell does dat to their allies?

They are filthy rats!" S37 said shouting the last sentence. "And how did they managed to escape our security?" Olivia asked. "Simple. They have their baby sombra." S37 said crossing his arms.

"Anything else?" Olivia asked.

"I saw two more agents of overwatch. As a spy myself i still have no idea who zhey are and from what ive know zhey are zhe ones causing zhe pressure in our soldiers." S25 said. All of the operatives started their own conversations. "P76 vill take care of zhem und besides he is our leader, so he is in charge." M115 said. "Well then it is settled. All human personnel will be taking care

of the warhead now dismiss." Olivia said to the operatives as everyone stood up and left. "And as for you." Olivia said to the eight robots as she stood up walking in front. "I have faith in you all on taking down overwatch. Because I'm putting my trust on you men on taking them out. If those traitors are with them take them out as well." Olivia said. "Um, miss vhat about zhe two recruits zhey have vith zhem?" M115 asked. "P76 can handle them H175 tell P76 its up to him on taking out the recruits of overwatch." Olivia said and H175 nodded. "Welp, ah guess he can do himself then." E44 said shrugging. "Yes he can take it himself. You're focus is to take down overwatch, for talon now dismiss." Olivia said as she stood straight and walked out of the meeting room with the rest of the agents walking out as well. "H175 took out his phone as he contacted P76. "Hey, Miss Olivia said is up to you to destroy two new overwatch recruits. Really? Good, what about the other recruit? Can i take him out myself? I also look forward to fight a giant man. Hehe very well, you take care of him and i take care of their giant man." H175 said on to the phone as he chuckled. P76 then hung up ending the call. "Hey big guy! I got a plan for tomorrow!" S37 said. "what is it?" H175 asked in his robotic russian accent. S37 chuckled evilly as he tells H175 his plan.

Overwatch Gibraltar

not everyone in gibraltar goes to sleep. Some goes out to do missions even night time, which goes for soldier 76 and ana and some just like staying up all night which goes for who streams all night nonstop. Only a few in gibraltar were sleeping. Bastion and orisa in the training room. Tracer and genji making fun of each other in the mess hall as they laugh, heavy and roadhog playing CS:GO, everyone was doing they're businesses. As for pyro and mercy no one knows where they are but everyone knew that it's best to give them the privacy the needed, in which speaking of privacy they were in pyro's room sitting on the couch watching a romantic movie as they eat popcorn and drink wine, in fact they killed half of the large bottle as they hiccup. After the movie ended mercy grabbed the tv remote and turned the tv off. "Vell now zhat zhe movie is over. Vhy don't ve do something else." Mercy said as she hiccupped while moving closer to pyro whose also doing the same. "Well what should we do?" Pyro asked with a smirk as he stare at mercy's reddish face, he can see her giggling as they both moved their faces closer to each other. Mercy's eyes locked onto pyro's as she pointed a finger to the bottom of her lip as she kept a grin. "Vell...Ve're both drunk und...You know vhat who cares! Ve're in love und let's spark a flame!" She said as she kissed pyro passionately and pyro ran both hands on her face as he kiss her back. As they touch each other while kissing, someone knocked on the door. The two stopped kissing and mercy frowned. "Ugh, don't vorry I'll get it." Mercy said as she got up and walked to the door to open it. "Yes?" She asked to see reinhardt smiling. "Hello doctor ziegler i vas just vondering is bryson busy? Because me und zhe others are in the mess hall having a story telling." Reinhardt asked as he smile, mercy glanced back at pyro to see him shooting his head. Mercy then smiled as she turned back to speak with reinhardt. "Vell he is vut maybe next time." She replied smiling. "Okay zhen see you doctor!" Reinhardt said as he ran back to the mess hall. Mercy chuckled as she closed and locked the door. "Now vhere vere ve? Oh! Right!" She said as she jumped on pyro as she landed on his lap. Pyro smiled as he carried mercy to the bed and laid her down.

Mercy then tackles pyro on the bed as she grinned. "Now zhat its just you und me...Ve can do vhatever ve vant." Mercy said as she said the last sentence in a seductive tone. Pyro smiled. "We can't do this yet luv, we still have plenty of work to do and also problem to deal with. But once we're married i can promise you luv that we won't be needing to go on a honeymoon but instead go straight to our dream house and make love." Pyro said chuckling. "Vell i vill vait patiently." Mercy said as she and pyro kissed while she is on top of him. They both smiled and giggled as they said their goodnight to each other and finally fall to sleep.

 **That's Chapter 10! Son of a pancake without syrup! Its Olivia Mann leading talon! How will overwatch find this out? And what is S37's planning? And also what is H175 and P76 talking about? That's gonna be Soon! Oh! If you're wondering who** ** _Billy Wilde_ is he and his fellow escapees aren't OCs but are actually convicts from the game by Big big studios named _Pursuit force_ which is a pretty awesome game that ive played on psp.**

 **Chapter 11 coming soon!**

 **ripntear045771**


	11. Farewell enemy Hello friend

**Sup! Here's chapter 11!**

 **DATONEGUY: So... how about we bring scout into the future?**

 **Well, the whole story is already finished written on a notebook and all i have to do is publish the chapters, but i'll see what i can d** **o** **on bringing scout**. **But keep in mind that once scout is added in the story he will be the last from the red team to be brought in the future because there is a reason why not all the reds can be brought in.**

 **Thanks for the advice Hunting Brothers! And i apologize if you find the story a bit hard to read** **, i won't blame a reader for anything so no worries. (Honestly english isn't my first language) But hey i'm glad you like the story and i'll take your word as a positive feedback :)**

 **Also apologies to you all readers about some of the words you may be seeing,** **whenever i fix a word spelled incorrectly (or putting some missing words in the grammar) it doesn't save the changes which i'm sure you've already noticed that in each chapter and i really have to apologize about it. Then again if you see some mispelled words or ones with a missing letter (s) my apologies for it.**

 **Now for chapter 11!**

Farewell enemy Hello friend

Pyro walked out of the shower fully dressed in his suit, he looked at the window to see the sun rising and looked to see mercy sleeping peacefully. Pyro smiled as he walked towards and gently touches her face, when suddenly mercy slowly opened her eyes with a smile forming on her face. "Morning luv." Pyro said in a lower tone. "Guten morgen." Mercy replied also in a lower tone as she got up. "Let's go get breakfast?" Pyro asked and mercy nodded. "Yes vut first i need to go to my room to take a shower. Too bad you've already taken a shower, because if you haven't zhen ve can go take a shower together." Mercy said giggling and pyro chuckling, the two of them walked out of the room and pyro spoke. "Well i'll see you in the mess hall luv." Pyro said kissing mercy on the cheek, he then walked to the mess hall as mercy walked back to her room to take a shower. When pyro got in the mess hall

he was greeted by the other agents while they eat, pyro greeted them back as he grabbed a plate and stuffed eggs with bacon and some bread. "Good morning bryson! Come join here!" Heavy said smiling pyro smiled back and sat with the bear man. "Where is doktor?" Heavy asked drinking his coffee. "Taking a shower but she'll be here soon." Pyro replied while taking a bite

on the bread. "Heavy is really happy for you two." Heavy said patting pyro on the back who blushed slightly. "Thanks lad. Oh! wanna play killing floor 2 after breakfast?" Pyro asked and heavy nodded. "Da, heavy will enjoy killing and killing and killing zeds!" Heavy replied always in the mood to play games. A few more minutes they saw mercy with a plate of eggs and bacon as pyro and heavy called out to her. Mercy smiled as she sat with them and joins their conversation. "So vhat are you two planning to do today?" She asked. "Playing game called killing floor 2. What about you doktor?" Heavy asked. "I'll be in my office because i have some paper vork to finish." Mercy replied. "Need some help luv?" Pyro asked smiling at mercy. "Oh bryson, you're such a gentleman vut i can manage, vut if i need help i vill call for you." Mercy replied smiling. "Heavy thinks you two are cute when talking, it makes heavy smile." Heavy said chuckling, both pyro and mercy blushed. After breakfast mercy headed to the medical bay and pyro with heavy played the video game. "I love this character..." Pyro suddenly said with a smile on his face as he picked the character with a white gas mask, heavy snorted. "Because is like you? Wears mask and also british?" Heavy teased with a smirk. "What? No way!" Pyro replied defensively. "Mmm hmm?" Heavy teased more with a raised brow. "Well...Yeah...He reminds me of...Me somehow." Pyro said starting to blush and heavy laughed. "Yeah yeah funny, laugh all you bloody want." Pyro said rolling his eyes. The game went for an hour and after, heavy suddenly spoke. "Heavy misses family." Heavy suddenly said putting a saddened face, pyro looked at heavy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright lad, i'm sure they're okay." Pyro said and gave the bear man a smile. "Thank you for being great friend. You are special friend to heavy like doktor back in the past and heavy sees you as family." Heavy replied now smiling. "We always were even back at R.E.D you and the lads are my family." Pyro said giving a comforting smile. "Can heavy ask you question?" Heavy asked and pyro nodded. "Sure thing lad, what is it?" Pyro replied raising an eye brow. "Where was you're family back when we work for

Mr. Redmond?" Heavy asked. "My dad died on a car accident when i was 4. My mom, she died on cancer stage 3 i was 25 around those days. At first it was hard to accept but i managed to take it." Pyro said as he lowered his voice but he gave heavy a smile reassuring him that he was okay. "Sorry to hear. Heavy should not have asked." Heavy apologized. "It's alright lad i'm fine anyways." Pyro said with a smile. "Just want you to know, heavy is always here for you." Heavy said to pyro and patted his back. "Thanks lad." Pyro replied smiling, the two of them continued playing for twenty more minutes until someone knocked on the door. Heavy stood up and opened the door revealing soldier 76. "Hey, sorry to bother you two but i need you to check out a location in the outskirts of the city, winston said there has been some explosions going on and it would be best to check it out." He said. "Sure thing lad." Pyro said standing up and heavy nodding, they walked out of the room as 76 gave them information about the location and left, the two made a quick stop at the armory to get their weapons. "Heavy has bad feeling something is going on in that place." Heavy said while loading his weapon. "What do you mean?" Pyro asked raising a brow while cleaning his weapon. "Does not have idea, but heavy feels something wrong is going on." Heavy replied putting his chain of bullets around him. "Well let's see for ourselves then." Pyro said as he shouldered his phlogistinator, when they got out of the armory pyro bumped into someone. "Oh! Sorry! Sorry! I didn't see you there!" Pyro said and looked to see mercy. "It's alright i'm okay." Mercy replied smiling. "What is doktor doing here?" Heavy asked "Vell jack said you two might need backup." Mercy said smiling. "Thanks luv we could really use one, now go on get your gear and we'll wait for you." Pyro said and mercy nodded as she went inside to get her gear, a few moments later the three of them got to the ship and were on their way to their destination. Mercy was inspecting her staff while pyro and heavy talk about their previous job. "Man i miss capturing intelligence." Pyro said as heavy chuckled. "Me too but when heavy thinks of it, heavy always ends up thinking of Helen and her pet Miss Pauling." Heavy said as he began frowning. "Why? Did ahe also did something to you?" Pyro asked while removing his mask, heavy looked down and began to shook his head "Nyet. But there is one thing she did that heavy and the others on team are mad about..." Heavy paused. "B.L.U..." He continued. "What about the blus?" Pyro asked a bit concerned and placing a hand on heavy's shoulder.

"Remember when redmond said, war of R.E.D and B.L.U is over and then robots came in?" Heavy asked and pyro nodded. "Well redmond said R.E.D and B.L.U can work toghether even if his brother died he still gathered us all as one team after hiring blu team, yet some of us do not trust a few blus. But this is where it started, when Gray did his first attack on coal town redmond said we will let it happen since there was nothing there worth fighting for, except for R.E.D company. But then helen the administrator had said there was and it was _Australium._ She scretly deployed all men on blu team minus blu engineer but old woman sent Dell, our red engineer along with the rest of blu team. We tried to reason with helen about it but she said is none of our business, were only paid to _fight_ , we even begged miss pauling for but she said the same, she took the old woman's side. So we waited and prayed that they were okay, until then only Blu sniper came back with a large truck containing huge amount of australium and bad news, he was critically injured, and this was the only thing he said to doktor before he died. _Lidwig, respawn was sabotaged. We were ambushed._

 _Everyone died. Dell stayed behind holding off robots for me to escape with all these australuim'_ And doktor told all of us." Heavy told pyro as he wiped a tear from his eye. "But why didn't i heard of this story before? All i knew was dell died by accident." Pyro asked as he stared at heavy. "Doktor said, it's best not to tell you because he knew, we all knew that dell was very close to you. He was the first and only person to understand you through your old mask. He was always there when you needed a friend and he was you're first best friend." Heavy said as he looked down remembering the red engineer. Pyro's eyes began to water as heard the story on what happened to the red engineer, tears then started to fall as he wiped them out. Pyro then felt someone hug him he looked to see mercy who everheard their conversation and was giving him a warm smile trying to comfort him, pyro smiled at her. "There is also another thing. Doktor told spy who told me about the australium blu sniper had recovered. Helen took it _secretly_ and was stealing all australium she could find as she was planning to use it on herself." Heavy said. "Let's just forget about that, it happened anyways. And besides that's the past, let's leave it behind." Pyro said as he gave a smile, heavy smiled back gave a nod as they both try to forget the past leaving all the terrible memories. After their conversation they arrived at the location and the three got out the ship. "Goodluck out there luvs!" Tracer said as she began to depart. The three of them look around their surroundings to see mountains trees and a large fence that has a _keep out_ sign. "Heavy sees smoke." Heavy said as he pointed at a large smoke on the other side of the fence. "Misha help me out with this." Pyro said as he and heavy ripped the fence, once it was opened the three of them headed inside and after a few minutes of walking they saw a small fortress with anti aircraft guns and talon soldiers. The three of them hid in the bushes. "Vell ve can kill zhem all, i mean zhere aren't zhat much talon soldiers." Mercy said cocking her shotgun. "Okay, but let's find a good spot to attack." Pyro said and the two nodded. They made their way close to one of the talon's vans as they hid behind it. Pyro took a peek to see two familiar figures, he sighed as he looked back to heavy and mercy. "What's wrong?" Heavy asked. "I saw two of their agents. A heavy and a scout." Pyro said as he gave a small frown. "I will take care of giant heavy bot and you take on leetle scout." Heavy said as he readied his gun and pyro nodded. "You ready luv?" Pyro asked mercy nodded. "Ja." She replied. "Alright let's burn some wankers!" Pyro said as he got out of his cover followed by heavy and mercy. "Hey! We've been breached!" A talon soldier exclaimed, pyro aimed his phlogistinator setting all talon soldiers on fire. Heavy mowed down the soldiers who were running towards their mounted guns as mercy shoots those who are trying to swarm them she then switched to her caduceus staff and aimed it at pyro and heavy and as it heals them, it automatically ubercharged them both including mercy. "Eeeeyah! Is good time to run cowards!" Heavy said as he started mowing down talon soldiers running towards their vans, pyro burned down the spot where talon soldiers took in cover as most them died by fire. After the last talon soldier fell the three had calmed down as the uber effects went off an oversized robot holding a similar gun to heavy junped in front of them, it was H175. "Heavy and sasha will kill you! And kill you! and kill you!" H175 said with his thick russian accent aiming his gun at them. The three of them took cover behind the crates as mercy saw a slim looking robot holding a double barreled shotgun with a drum magazine running full speed at the roof top. "Zhat's zhe scout-37!" Mercy said while reloading her reserve shooter. "I'll take him!" Pyro replied and rushed to the roof top. "Misha go vith him!" Mercy said as she cocked her shotgun. "What about you doktor? This heavybot looks dangerous! Cannot leave you here by yourself!" Heavy replied with a concerned look on his face. "I'll be fine und don't vorry, i vill take it from here! Now go!" Mercy said and heavy nodded as he tried to catch up to pyro. "Where are you going fire man? Let us fight like men!" H175 said as he aimed his big gun at pyro who was sprnting towards the fire exit. "You dare hurt him! Und i vill kill you!" Mercy threatningly snarled the robot with murderous glare as she stood from her cover with a pointed shotgun at H175. "Awww, this man? Is special to you? How romantic." H175 said in a sarcastic tone, mercy felt her blood boiling as her rage and temper began to increase and for a moment after she quickly charged forward firing her shotgun. H175 was too slow to move for finding cover and was too big to hide behind the crates, as he ran away he groaned by getting multiple hits in his metallic body but not because of the reserve shooter that sprays it's bullets, but from mercy accurately hitting him. "Aaaggh! You are bad angel wongel woman! Someone help now!" H175 exclaimed as he dropped his gun and began to ran away, a couple more shots fired he finally fell down after getting a shot in his leg making him trip himself. After falling he could now be heard with electrical sparks coming from him and was now smoking himself, he was about to try to get up and make one last run towards the nearest talon van but to no avail he failed. He then looked up and the last thing he saw was mercy hitting him hard in the head with her reserve shooter.

Pyro who was after S37 finally reached the roof top and saw S37 sitting on a mounted gun, he quickly ducked for cover as S37 opened fire at him. " Take dat chucklenutch!" S37 said as he kept firing, he then saw heavy rushing towards while firing his weapon. "You! Come out fight like men leetle man!" Heavy shouted as he began firing. "Misha get back!" Pyro warned. "Come on fatso! let's dance!" Said the robot still firing his mounted gun, heavy took cover behind a wall. "What? Are ya scared fatty?" S37 mocked as he fired at pyro's cover, this pissed the heavy who decided to come out from his cover and started firing every bullet in his gun. The shields of the mounted gun began to crack as it began to slowly to tear apart, S37 noticed and put away his attention to pyro and directly aimed towards heavy. Pyro saw it and was about to warn his friend. "Misha take cover!" Pyro tried to warn him but it was too late as S37 shot heavy multiple times with his mounted gun. "Noooooo! Misha!" Pyro exclaimed seeing the heavy taking bullets, the mounted gun stopped firing and heavy started to cough blood as he starts to lose his balance causing him to fall off the roof, the robot watched it and began firing at pyro's cover. "Dis is my plan! To set explosions and lure you here! But i didn't expect you to kill all my troops! This was supposed to be P76's job but i took it so i make things a lot easier! And now it all ends here, with you!" S37 said as he kept firing at pyro's cover.

When heavy fall off the the roof he lost grip on his weapon as more blood came out of his wounds. Instead of feelin pain he felt like the world was spinning as

his vision began to blur, he thought maybe ths would be the end. But instead of thinking of other things, the only thing he wanted to think now was his friend, he saw was pyro taking fire in his cover. "Bryson..." Was the only word that came out of heavy's mouth in a worried tone as he landed on a large crate destroying it instantly. "Mien gott! Misha!" Mercy excalimed when she was headed to the stairs of the fire exit, she quickly rushed to him and saw too many bullets penetrated through heavy's body. "Just hang on, you're going to be okay." Mercy said as she used her staff but didn't seemed to work healing heavy. "Oh nien. Zhis cannot happen! Nien! Nien! Vhy von't zhe staff vork!" She said beggining to panic, mercy took a deep breath and clamed herself down as she placed down her staff on the ground and reached for her emergency kit in trying to stop the blood from coming out. Mercy then contacted on her radio for pickup. "Please come in quick! Misha is badly vounded!" She said on to her radio tying not to panic. _"Hang on worry luv i'm on my way!"_ Tracer replied through the radio, mercy sighed then looked at heavy. "Misha, you need to stay strong, zhe ship is on zhe vay und i vill get you to an operating table to get zhe bullets out of you. You vill fight ja? You vill make it zhrough zhis." Mercy said as she works on patching heavy's wounds, heavy only gave a weak smile and a nod.

Back at the roof top pyro kept firing while approaching towards the heated mounted gun. He looked to find it empty, he quickly and right now he was very angry for what S37 did to heavy and all he wanted to now was rip the little robot into shreds with his own hands but realized mercy is with them. Pyro shook his head and began to rush back to heavy hoping that mercy has already taken care of heavy's condintion. When pyro got back to the ground floor he saw mercy with an emergency kit while patching up heavy. "What happend to your staff?" Pyro asked as he rushed in. "It von't vork, i assume it's because of zhe damage misha has taken but ve still have time, lena is on zhe vay." Mercy replied as she patch heavy's open wounds, pyro knelt on his knees as he helped mercy. But as they took care on heavy the two didn't notice H175's body disappeared from where he was knocked out.

Outside the fence S37 was badly damed from the flames, as he kept running to a near talon van cursing to himself but as he got near he saw a slim looking man sitting on top of it waiting for him. The man was a lot similar to his figure. "Who da hell are you?" S37 asked in a threatning manner. The slim figure walked in revealing a young looking man. "I saw you killed a big man." a young voice with a bostonian accent came from the person. "Dat's none of your business!" S37 said as he raised his gun and when he pulled the trigger the young man quickly jumped for cover and after a few seconds when S37 was reloading the young man jumped holding what seemed to be a basball bat with a design of red and yellow combination. S37 aimed his gun and the man swinged his bat at him hitting S37's gun, S37 reached for his knife and tried to lunged the boy but manged to dodge and kicked him in the chest, S37 fell down on the ground and saw the young man wearing a red shirt, trousers with long socks ang running shoes. "What's da big deal if i killed dat fatso? Why you gotta promlem with dat? Are you also part of overwatch?" S37 asked glaring daggers at the young man. "You killed misha." He said in his heavy bostonian accent. "Yeah, so what? You ganna cry? You gonna cry now?" S37 mocked the boy. "He is my friend...And...You...You killed him." The young man replied while locking his watering eyes with the robot. "Well you can join him... In hell!" S37 said as he got up after pulling a small pistol but then stopped when he heard a gun fired. He then saw the boy backing away while holding a golden double barreled shotgun with a golden drum mag. S37 looked down to see a hole in his body, he fell down as all systems in his body started to shut down and finally died. The young man didn't knew who the robot was but he knew one thing. That robot killed his friend _'I gotta get to him'_ The young man thought to hinself as he grabbed his large bag and walked to the entrance while going to the other side of the area wanting to see his friend but only to find a ship with a young looking wowan with orange goggles rushing towards an angel looking woman and a man with a red and camouflage suit wearing a mask with red lens on the facial area, the young man watched as the three of them carry his friend on a stretcher onto the ship while the man is breathing on a respirator. He then stared at the man in the red suit as he finds the man really familiar. "Pyro? Is dat you? Pyro! Hey! Pyro it's me jeremy!" He yelled out and grabbed his large bag and began to rush to them.

After bringing heavy inside the ship was about to depart until someone yelled out to them. "Pyro! Hey! Pyro it's me jeremy!" Pyro heard someone called out to him a familiar voice he hasn't heard ever since he got to the future. "Who's zhat?" Mercy asked as she approached pyro. "Luvs look, there's a young man trying to catch up to us!" Tracer who also approached said while pointing outside the ship, pyro and mercy looked to see a young man. "Jeremy? Bloody god it is you!" Pyro said as he rushed out of the ship to the boy and gave him a hug. "Oh my god!Oh my god! Oh my god! I can't believe it you're still alive!" The young man named jeremy said as he tightly hugged pyro.

"Of course i'm alive and so as heavy." Pyro replied taking off his mask. "Everyone thought you to were ded, but i guees it's just da doc ludwig and dell who actually died." Jeremy said ending up with tears again. "Where's soldier?" Pyro asked. "Solly got a new job back in 1972, he finally get to join the military." Jeremy said wiping off his tears as he began to smile. "Wow that is great news! But how'd you got here?" Pyro asked a bit confused. "It's a long frickin' story but i'll tell you." Jeremy replied sniffing. "You can tell that at gibraltar for now we gotta go, heavy's in critical condition." Pyro said as the two of them went inside the ship. "He fell asleep but no need to vorry, he's going to be okay he's a strong man and he'll fight it." Mercy said while taking a seat with pyro. Jeremy looked and approached heavy who was fell asleep. "Hey, der misha. It's me scout, jeremy you rememba? I really thought you were ded but den i was wrong until i saw you. But it wasn't a good way to see you again, getting shot multiple times but thank god your safe, i hope you get well soon buddy and don't worry 'cause i already killed da frickin' robot who did dis to you. You don't have to worry about him anymore." Jeremy said with a smile and went back to take a seat with pyro. Jeremy then looked at the two girls. "Uh, pyro who are they?" Jeremy asked. "I'm Lena Oxton but mostly known tracer, nice to meet you!" The young woman said giving jeremy a hand shake.

"And i'am Angela Ziegler but most people call me mercy, it is nice to meet you." She said with a friendly smile while also giving a hand shake.

"It makes me feel like i'm talking to an angel from heaven." Scout said making the other three chuckle. "Yep this lovely shiela is the angel of my life." Pyro said chuckling making mercy blush. "Lovely shiela and angel of your life? You mean?" Jeremy asked and his eyes suddenly widened. "Oh! Your..." He said and pyro smiled and nodded. "His girlfriend." Mercy said giggling. "Oh...My...God... For real!? Oh my god! I'm so happy for you! But man i'm really glad to see you again pyro. In fact i did really missed you and heavy back in da past." Jeremy said blushing a bit while scratching the back of his head. "I missed you too. But wait until we get to introduce you to everyone." Pyro said as jeremy raised an eye brow. "Everyone?" He asked confused. "To everyone in overwatch luv, bryson and misha are part of a peace keeping organization." Tracer said. "You mean you fight criminals?" Jeremy asked and the three nodded. "Oh! So you guys are heroes? Frickin' awesome!" He said and everyone chuckled.

After arriving back to gibraltar mercy rushed heavy to the emergency room to begin the operating with every agent waiting outside sitting in the chairs while others just standed with junkrat being the only one indian sitting on floor. Everyone was worried on heavy's condition especially they became close friends with him with pyro being the most worried person. He prayed for heavy as he hoped for him to recover and to get well soon. While the agents wait for mercy most of the agents were staring at scout who sat on the chair cross legged as pyro introduced him to all of them. "So you're the scout? The one used for capturing enemy intelligence?" Jack was the first to ask a question. Scout nodded. "Dat's me. Da fastest and da youngest man on da team." Scout said. "So how did you got here? If you don't mind me asking." Winston said. "Well it's a long frickin' story but i'll tell you guys da half version." Everyone stood up from their seats and squeezed in with junkrat on the floor as they sat with him and were about to listen to the scout.

 _Flashback_

 _It has been two weeks ever since the funeral of pyro and heavy. Scout took the news and accepted it no matter how painful it was losing his friends, but he wasn't there alone because there was his mom, his sister and most of all there was spy, his dad to support him, scout felt the love from his family and felt happines once again, they started over and moved to france where they lived a happy and normal life as a family. One night scout was sitting outside the house and was looking at the stars as he began to think of his friends who died, he started to think about dell, ludwig, misha and bryson. Wondering what they're doing now, wondering if they're doing okay and if they're happy wherever they are. As he sat there thinking, a person sat with him he then looked to see spy. "Hey, son. vhat are you doing here alone?" Spy asked as he passed scout a bonk. "I was thinkin' about dem." Scout replied as he opened the soda. "I see, you are vondering how our friends now oui?" Spy asked while taking a sip of from his bonk, scout nodded. "Vell, i know it's hard losing someone close to you. And especially losing those people who you love most. But all i can say is, ve have to accept it. No matter how hard and painful it might be. Ve have to keep moving forward vith them or vithout them. Because vhether you hear it or not they vill tell you to move forward and not let such zhings distract you on your journey. And vhether_ _you see zhem or not, you know zhat zhey vill always be vith you." Spy said as he also looked at the stars. "Dad. You think...You think de're okay out der?" Scout asked taking a sip from his bonk. "I'm sure zhey are son. I'm sure zhey are out zhere vatching." Spy said giving scout a warm smile. "Thanks dad." Scout replied with a smiled back_ _and hugged his dad also hugging him back._

 _The following day scout said goodbye to his ma, his sister and his dad for he was now_ _seperating and was moving_ _out._ _"Oh, my little boy is now a man. You promise to take care of yourself a'right?"_ _Scouts ma said hugging him. "Ma, I'm not a baby anymore." Scout replied blushing a bit._ _"Sis you take care of ma and dad for me a'right?" He said as his sister nodded and gave him a hug. "You take care of yourself okay bro?" She said and scout nodded_ _"Ve are very proud of you jeremy and always remember to visit us anytime alright?" Spy said and scout nodded as they hugged. "I will thanks dad." Scout replied as he walked away carrying his large bag and got into his flight._

 _Midnight in_ _his apartment at detroit scout was about to unpack_ _but_ _noticed something in his small bag, he opened it and saw a grenade like device glowing red. Scout remembered it was given to him by dell conagher the red engineer._ _ **'This is a 'Nade - Porter' or a grenade teleporter, pardon me because i'm actually terrible about naming stuff. But here's it's use, if ya press the green button** **it will teleport ya anywhere near mah machines. Dispensers, teleporters or even sentries, use it in case for emergencies. But don't press the red one because i haven't even tested it out yet. So it's best to avoid pressing it son.'** Scout's eyes widened when he remembered what dell told him, he then looked to find his thumb sticking on the red button. Scout gasped and quickly threw it as he saw it explode, but to scout's surprise it didn't blew up his apartment including himself but much worse it opened a red glowy portal with red electricity coming from it and began to suck him in, since he was weightless it didn't took ten seconds to suck half of his body. Scout couldn't do anything in fear of what might happen to him but instead he did one thing, he closed his eyes as he prepared himself for whats about to happen next._

 _End of flashback_

"And der. I opened my eyes to found myself in somekind of a military outpost in da middle of da forest then i saw misha, i tried to called out to him but, i saw him getting shot multiple times by this frickin' scoutbot. So i waited for him in his escape vehicle to ambush him." Scout finished crossing his arms. "So S37. Is he dead now?" Sombra saked and scout nodded. "For hurting misha, yes." Scout replied. "That annoying little wanker..." Pyro muttered to himself. When everyone started to have their own conversations the doors to the emergency room opened showing mercy. "Everyone i have good news und bad news." Mercy said gaining everyone's attention. "Wot's the bloody bad news doc?" Junkrat asked. "Vell zhe bad news is misha is not yet avake. I mean it might take time for him to vake up." Mercy replied. "You mean he's going to be in a coma?" Reaper asked and mercy nodded causing everyone to become more worried. "Vut don't vorry because zhe good news is misha is now recovering. Ve'll just have to vait for him to vake up." Mercy said reassuring everyone.

After hearing the good news everyone went back to doing their businesses with. Pyro lead scout to winston's lab. "Go on knock in." Pyro said and sclut nodded knocking on the door. "Come in." Winston said as scout entered in. "Hey, winston right? Pyro said you were callin' for me?" Said scout and winston nodded. "Yes, i just need to give you your keycard." Winston replied handing him the keycard to his room. "I know what you're thinking, seeing a talking gorrilla is weird, but i can assure you you'll get used to it." Winston said smiling and a bit nervous on scout's reaction but instead scout only chuckled. "I don't find it weird." Scout said smiling and winston's eyes narrowed. "Really?" He asked with his eyes blinking. "Yeah. Dere's nothin' weird at all. And besides have ya seen a giant pumpkin headed skeleton weilding an axe trying to kill ya? Dat's weird 'cause ive seen one. Well do ya have friends who happens to be roomates with an ancient wizard? Dat's weird 'cause i have one, in fact my friend even scare's da crap outta that wizard. But y'know what's weirder? Is a company selling nothin' but hats and still has it's place as the most succesful company in existance. Although dat company has been around way back in da 18th century. So yeah dat's all da weirdest things a person can react to. And i don't think a talking gorilla would be fit into dat." Scout said smiling and winston smiled back. "Thank you." Winston said smiling and scout nodded and left. "Whoa! Mann! You scared da crap outta me!" Scout said in surprise to see pyro leaning against the wall while using his iphone. "Sorry, just gotta make sure you don't get bloody lost. Come along." Pyro said as he led scout to his room. "Here's your room, make yourself at home like back in the red base." Pyro said. "How'd you know this'll be my room?" Scout asked quite impressed of pyro guessing it. "It's the only bloody empty room." Pyro replied. "Oh, okay. So, who are the guys in the other three rooms?" Scout asked meaning the room next to his and the two other rooms on the on the other side of the hallway. "This room next to you is where genji shimada is." Pyro said. "The room in front of his is his brother's hanzo shimada." "And what about the room in front of me?" Scout asked pointing to room the in front of him. "That room in front of you is symmetra's." Pyro replied. "You mean da girl who builds turrets and teleporters?" Scout asked and pyro nodded. "Yes. Well too bad she doesn't build dispensers." Pyro replied chuckling. "Well, what about dis tórbjorn guy? Does he build one at least a similar machine to engi's?" Scout asked and pyro shook his head. "Aww, man dis sucks." He said to himself. "Yep. No more _'Need dispenser here!_ But if you need turrets or teleportation they'll assist." Pyro said putting his phone back in his pocket. "Well i better go, you go on arrange your stuff." Pyro said. "Wait where you goin'?" Scout asked. "In the mess hall, just a right and a left." Pyro replied. "Okay thanks py- I mean bryson." Scout said remembering pyro's name, pyro gave a nod and left. Scout then entered his room and arranged his belongings. He put his clothes and essentials in the closet and socks on the drawers and on the wall he put pictures of him with the red team and pictures of him with his family. After a few more minutes he finally finished setting up on his room. "Der! Perfect!" Scout said to himself as he looked at his nicely perfectly arranged room. _'Oh, man dis is da future, which is my present day now. Dat means i can't go and fight bad guys looking like this'_ Scout thought to himself as he looked in the large mirror to see himself in his usual attire without his hat, dog tags and headset which he left back home to his family. Just then he snapped his fingers as he opened his closet and looked at his cosmetics, the ones he always loved to wear but never had the time to wear it. Scout took off his regular running shoes and on the bottom of the closet he grabbed his boots known as _Bootenkhamuns._ He also grabbed his favorite jacket the _thrilling tracksuit_ and also set of gun holsters the _Orion's belt_ along with his favorite hat the _Cross - Comm Express._ A hat consisting a headset with two earpiece, a pair of goggles and a red monocle. Scout then closed the door and began to change, after few minutes of changing he opened the door and walked out of his room, scout then pressed a button on the side of his monocle to see it's use he saw it being able to scan things while looking around the environment. "Whoa! Am i seein' dis!?" He said in surprise while looking around as the monocle scanned his surroundings, scout even saw thay there was no person in each of the other rooms person, while looking around he saw a person throught the wall who what seemed to be building somekind of machine. Scout then pressed the button to turn off the scanning as he approached in and knocked on the door. _'I'm not sure why am i doin' dis, but it's always nice to get to meet other people'_ Scout thought to himself as the door opened revealing symmetra.

"Oh! Hi there! I'm symmetra." She introduced herself. "Hi, i'm scout." scout did the same as they did a hand shake. "Oh! Right scout, jeremy the youngest and the fastest on bryson's team. You're used in capturing enemy intelligence am i right?" she asked as scout nodded. "Yep, dat's all true and sorry to bother you i just wanna make friends, y'know getting to know the people i'm near with. Pyro also told me you build teleporters and sentries." He said and symmetra nodded. "Well i had a friend from da past who does da same, well i always call him for sentries especially teleporters and i'm kinda hoping when on a mission you won't be annoyed if i call you for telelporters, 'cause it just make things a lot easier dan running y'know." Scout said as symmetra chuckled. "Don't worry i wouldn't mind. And besides i loved assisting others. Oh! would you like to come in and see my creations?" She replied giving a friendly smile. "Thanks symmetra but i'm not a builder guy and i'm not good in building stuff, but maybe next time 'cause still i'd like see your turrets and teleporters, anyways it was nice meeting you." Scout said smiling back.

He then went to the mess hall to see pyro and a few others sitting while eating. "Hey pyro! Mind if i join you?" Scout asked. "Of course lad come on in." Pyro replied drinking a monster energy. "Wow i didn't expect you to look way nicer in those cosmetics." Pyro said chuckling making scout blush. "Thanks." scout replied smiling. "You look cooler in your new outfit better than the old one y'know?" Scout said. "Yeah, i'd like this more than the old one." Pyro replied. "'Cause it makes you look fat?" Scout teased with a smirk. "Yeah. I hate to admit that." Pyro replied as they both chuckled. "Where's da doc?" Scout asked wondering where mercy is. "She's checking on misha, making sure he's okay." Pyro replied looking down. "Mann, i frickin' hate dat robot who did dis to misha. He actually looked alot like me though for he looked a bit diffrent than a regular scoutbot." Scout said. "Well he is the only scoutbot and his name is S37." Pyro replied. "So dere are no more scoutbots to worry about?" Scout asked and pyro nodded, pyro then told scout about S37 and his robot companions along with the prototype rocket and talon, scout listened as he took all the information about their enemy. "Man. Dat's frickin' crazy. Warheads, robot agents and a powerful terrorist organization. How could dey just do dis y'know? Do dey even have a family to think twice before doin dis or dey're just a buncha heartless monsters." Scout said frowning as he think about talon. "They've destroyed everything, not just killing innocent lives but also destroyed our family in overwatch and blackwatch, they made the people to hate us and to want us to be shut down for good so they can do whaterver they want." Jack said as he sat with them followed by winston ana and reinhardt. "And did da goverment did somthing?" Scout asked and jack shook his head. "Dat's pretty bad. But maybe dey'll need heroes again once we expose these talon guys maybe the people will listen to us and bring you guys back to your positions as heroes." Scout said and everyone smiled. "We hoped for that to happen." Winston said. "Yes, and it is our job to keep the world safe." Said ana. "Und also bring the evil men to justice." Reinhardt added. "Don't worry fellas, with my ability to run fast i'll make sure i don't leave a talon guy behind killing innocent people." Scout said and gave them a smile. "Glad to have you here jeremy." Pyro said giving scout a smile. "I'm still worried about misha." Scout said in a lower tone. "Don't vorry jeremy he'll be fine und like i said he is a strong man. He'll make it zhrough." Everyone looked to see mercy walking towards them as she sat next to pyro. "Hey thanks doc. Without you misha could've been on a worse situation right now." Scout said giving mercy a soft smile. "It is my job as a doctor to keep eye on everyone vhen zheir injured, especially for my family." She said with a smile meaning that everyone in overwatch is her family which made everyone smile.

After the conversaton 76, ana and reinhardt left to go on a mission. Winston went back to his lab as pyro mercy and scout were the only ones left. "I can't wait to fight dose talon guys. What are dey anyways? Are dey dat really strong like a real army?" Scout said as he wondered what talon might be. Pyro and mercy chuckled. "You're going to love fighting against talon." Pyro said chuckling. "Ja, true because zhey are very easy to defeat und zheir only advantage is numbers." Mercy added. "Well let's work together so we can take down everyone of dem." Scout said smiling. "Oh! You guys didn't told me how nice and friendly everyone here in overwatch are, 'cause i can tell by already knowning one." Scout said smiling joyfully. "Really? Who?" Pyro asked raising an eyebrow. "Symmetra. Mann she may not be like engi havin' dispensers but i feel like were gonna be close friends for i will be asking her for teleporters and she will assisting me. Just like engi and i always did back in da past, a builder and a runner makes good friends." Scout said smiling, he then heard pyro and mercy giggling. "Why you guys giggling is somethin' funny?" Scout asked still smiling. "Nothing." Pyro shook his head. "You just reminded me of bryson." Mercy replied to scout as she giggled. "Oh! You guys fell in love?" Scout asked. "Yep. But we started from the bottom." Pyro replied smiling. "Oh! You mean you stared from friendship! Aww dat's so cute!" Scout said smiling happily as the two continued to giggle.

In the laboratory an alarmed boomed in alarming winston while he was working on his tesla cannon. "Winston we have an emergency!" Athena said alarming winston. "What is it athena?" Winston asked as he readjusted his glasses. "We have a group of talon soldiers terrorizing locals in the city!" Athena said as she showed on the screen a group of heavily armed talon soldiers gunning down police officers, as the others shoots civilians. Winston couldn't believed what his eyes had benn seeing, he couldn't believed most was talon and it's huge changes. At first all he and overwatch once knew what talon only does was threatning people for whatever they want and now talon has been slaughtering people like loose hogs being hunted down in the forest. Winston took a deep breath as he removed hus glasses. "Winston..." Athena said but didn't continued. "They're now killing innocent lives. Which is way worse..." Winston said lowering his voice. "Winston there is always a way to stop the enemy." Athena said incouraging winston who smiled. "Thank you athena." Winston cheered up and he smiled. He then left the lab and headed to the mess hall, when he arrived he saw a couple of agents eating and others talking. Winston approached the table where pyro mercy and scout are. "Hi there! Sorry to interrupt but we have an emergency." Winston said in a worried face. "What is it luv?" Pyro asked finishing his drink, winston cleared his throat. "Talon. Their terrorizing and they're attacking civilians." Winston said in a worried tone. "Bloody hell! We gotta get moving then!" Pyro said as he stood up and so as mercy and scout as winston gave the location and the the three of them left and headed to the armory.

"You guys go on i'll catch up." Scout said and the two nodded as they headed outside. Scout headed to the medical bay to visit heavy. "Hey, misha. Guess wat it's my first mission as part of overwatch and i'm really excited to work with them. And don't worry we will make those talon guys pay for wat dey did to you and dat's a promise buddy." Scout said and walked out. When scout was making his way outside he walked past symmetra. "Hi scout!" Symmetra greeted giving a friendly smile. "Hey symmetra." Scout greeted as he smiled back. "I see your armed, going on a mission?" Symmetra asked and nodded. "Yep dose talon guys are terrorizing in da city." Scout replied. "Oh my, would you need some help?" She asked. "Well we could use one since dere's only three of us goin'." Scout replied smiling. "Okay i'll go get my gear." Symmetra said. "I'll come with you." Scout said and symmetra smiled as they both headed to the armory. After getting symmetra's weapons they both rushed to the ship.

When they arrived they saw pyro and mercy along with the junkers and genji on board. "Sorry i'm late i just had to visit misha in da medical bay and also symmetra is goin' to help us on dis mission." Scout said as the two of them went inside the ship. "It's so nice to see you're making friends jeremy." Mercy said as she gave a smile. "Yeah i agree." Pyro added nodding in agreement. "So ive heard about your engineer. He builds sentries teleporters and these dispensers." Symmetra said. "Yep. Da dispensers is what i always love to ask from him, dey heal us when were near it and also it's where we get ammo and da best part it's where i get to stockpile my energy drinks." Scout replied chuckling. "I'm impressed that in can stock much items, also your engineer is a very helpful man because he always helps out everyone on his team." Symmetra said smiling. "Yep your right. He is also my buddy, he sits back drinking beer as let his sentries do da job as i will sit on top of da dispenser drinking my energy drink as i enjoy watching da sentries kill our enemies. Hardhat was one of my closest friends aside from misha and bryson." Scout said as he remember his happy moments with the engineer. "Bryson told us that he was the first to die on your team, sorry to hear by the way." Symmetra said putting a hand on scout's shoulder, scout smiled. "It's okay, ive already got to move on from it and besides ive found two of my friends missing in da past and i'm really happy becauae of dat especially i have a new team to work with." Scout said smiling as symmetra smiled back. "Don't worry i'll watch your back when we're out there and if you need teleportation or sentries don't be shy to ask." Symmetra said chuckling. "Thanks symmetra." Scout said also smiling.

While on their way mercy was resting her head on pyro's shoulder as they locked hands onto each other. "I know you're still vorried about misha. Vut i promise zhat i'll do my best to make sure he'll be okay." mercy said kissing pyro. "Luv you are doing your best, in fact you've been doing more than that and i'm just glad misha's fine and it's all thanks to you luv." Pyro replied smiling as he kissed mercy's forehead. "He'll make it through this." Pyro said. "Und ve vill pray for him." Mercy added as she rests on pyro. A few mire minutes later they arrived in a desserted area. "Sorry i can't go with you luvs, i can't leave the ship here but once the mission's done contact me on the radio and i'll pick you up." Tracer said and the group nodded and got out of the ship as they headed north. "It's definitely quiet." Scout said while looking around. "Yeah, let's keep on moving." Pyro replied.

When they arrived into a public area they saw blood and dead bodies everywhere. There was even a burning vehicle from what appeared to be a SWAT van, police cars with bullet holes and dead bloodied law enforcements. It a mess, there were even burning buildings making the scene look like an apocalypse. "Mien gott..." Mercy said in a lower tone as she stared down at the bodies. "Don't worry doctor we will make those talon soldiers pay for what they did." Symmetra said while placing a hand on mercy's shoulder.

Pyro, junkrat and genji were checking each body to see if there was anyone might still be alive.

Meanwhile scout explored the area but only to find destroyed and other burning tanks along crashed helicopters from the military, scout put a hand in his mouth covering it being shocked to what he's seeing, but something caught scout's attention. It was the corpses of the military men, each soldier was all shredded into pieces like a paper and some were even set on fire. Scout stared for a bit and since he was used to seeing things like it, for him it was no big deal but he realized that he needed to get back and tell the others about what he saw.

When he arrived back he saw no one _'Where's everyone?'_ He thought to himself as he scratched the back of his head, scout then walked to the damaged cars and as he walked on the sidewalk he was suddenly pulled into a corner. "What da-!?" Scout said in surprise to see pyro mercy and the group with their weapons at ready. "Shush, they might hear us." Pyro said lowering his voice. he looked on the other side of the building

and watched talon soldiers all over the area. "We need to move." Pyro said looking back to the others who nodded, the group hurried and sprinted accross the street without being noticed and hid behind a trailer truck. "What do we do?" Scout whispered while looking at the few talon soldiers. "You along mercy and the junkers stay together and deploy some turrets while me genji and jeremy take the offensive attack." Pyro said to symmetra who nodded. "junkrat luv, you watch their backs, if you see any talon getting nearby blow 'em to bits got it luv?" Pyro said to junkrat. "Got it." Junkrat replied holding his launcher. "Alright den let's get 'em." Scout said with his weapon on hand. "So much for stealth, how embarrassing." An unfamiliar voice suddenly spoke behind them in a mocking tone, with the word being said in a thick french accent. The group slowly turned around and looked to where the voice had came from.

 **Well, that's chapter 11! And i hoped you enjoyed it!**

 **Darn, heavy is in a coma now...**

 **But at least scout had avenged him and finally gets reunited with him and pyro.**

 **And** **who's voice was it who suddenly spoked?**

 **Well that leads in the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 12 coming soon!**

 **ripntear045771**


	12. So much for stealth

**Sup! Chapter 12 is here!** **Sorry for keeping you wait, just got busy in school and life that's all. But hey, there's no stopping me in finishing the story, well finishing on publishing chapters if i mean lol.**

 **Now for chapter 12!**

So much for stealth

"So much for srealth, how embarrassing." An unfamiliar voice suddenly spoked behind them in a mocking tone, with the word being said in a thick french accent. The group slowly turned around and looked to where the voice had came from.

They looked to see a robot, a robot wearing a black suit and also a what appeared to be a black balaclava while holding a very old modeled looking revolver. The group frozenly stared at the robot while also noticing talon soldiers pointing their guns at them. "Aww, please. Zhis is getting awkward." Said the french robot as there were chuckles that could be heard from the few soldiers behind the him. "Spy..." Scout muttered under his breath as he stared at the familiar robot in front of them. The robot then set his eyes to the scout and slowly approached him, he stared at the blue eyes of the boy and gave a light yet very low chuckle while keeping his robotic eyes on the boy's. "I vas programmed to have zhe same memory, as same to zhe man known as your _father_. And i'am sure you know who he is...Zhe man you dislike zhe most..." The robot paused for a moment. "I must say, zhat he vas a very foolish man to even abandone his own family, even showed selfness to his very own team of notorious killers. He couldn't even show his care to all of zhem but to only himself. If i could only feel regret, zhen i'd say zhis as an apology to you, to your family and your team." The robot finished. Scout stared at his father's robotic counterpart. "You are not my dad to say dat. He regreted everythin'." Scout replied tightening his grip on his gun. "Vell, are you goung to kill me zhen?" The robot asked noticing the way scout holding his weapon. "Your not my dad either way. So...Yeah?" Scout replied unsure with a grin forming on his face. "You should. Because i'd still probably want to kill you anyway." The robot said plainly and raised his revolver at scout's head who managed to shove it with his weapon. "Take cover!" Roadhog shouted and hid behind the truck along with the others, the talon soldiers ran and took cover on the destroyed law enforcement vehicles while shooting as the robot cloaked himself, the agents were pinned in their cover and there was no way they can run as bullets keeps on going to them. "Hey, i have an idea." Scout said gaining everyone's attention. "What is it?" Pyro asked, scout put a grin on his face and reached for something in his bag, he took out a can of soda with the word _'Bonk!'_ on it. "Um, jeremy sorry to interrupt but now is not the best time to drink." Genji pointed out and scout shook his head. "Nope, well yeah. But dis ain't dat kind of an ordinary drink." Scout replied and looked to pyro who nodded, scout opened it and started to drink the whole soda and after he wiped his mouth and reached for his weapon. "You ready?" Pyro asked and scout nodded. "Go!" Just when pyro said it scout had already ran full speed towards the talon soldiers. "Now, watch him go." Pyro said and the agents looked to where the boy was headed, the talon soldiers started firing at scout but completely misses him each time they fire a bullet and just when one of the soldiers happen to be reloading, scout jumped on him hitting him hard with the scout's baseball bat. The other soldiers aimed at the scout but managed to dodge the bullets again but this time with the scout firing his gun at the soldiers who'd taken his shots, while the soldiers were too busy at the scout, pyro and the agents started to attack with some soldiers putting their attention to the agents. Roadhog pulled a soldier with his hook with genji attacking the nearest the nearest ones.

Junkrat with some scratches had been blowing off some enemies secured an open area for turrets to be deployed. "Oi! This spot is good now!" Junkrat said as symmetra rushed in and started to deploy turrets. While the turrets hold off most of the talon soldiers mercy began to heal junkrat, a few moments later they've started to take fire as more talon soldiers came in. Junkrat noticed that some of the turrets were getting destroyed so he looked at mercy who nodded while holding her staff, junlrat quickly got up and started firing some grenades at the soldiers while symmetra replaces the desroyed turrets with new ones. Their cover was quickly getting ovewhelmed as the three saw genji sprinting towards while attacking some talon soldiers and no sign of rodhog, but suddenly not too long ago a large set of flames started to engulf every soldiers. "Huh, i don't bloody recall your turrets can shoot fire." Junkrat said looking at the burning enemies. "You luvs ok?" Pyro came in while reaching for his melee. "Yeah! Thanks mate! We'll take it from here!" Junkrat replied and the other agents nodded and putting their attention to the other talon soldiers approaching. "Ok, i'll catch up to scout!" Pyro said sprinting forward.

Rushing in, pyro wasted no time as he kept on sprinting while killing any near and yet unaware talon soldier he could get close into while trying to find scout. As he got farther in the city's streets he looked around trying to find scout and without being noticed by the talon soldiers, pyro saw roadhog pinned down on a destroyed tank while trying to shoot back, pyro reached for his grenade and quickly threw it at the enemies and after exploding pyro quickly called out to roadhog. "Oi! Get over here!" Pyro called out and roadhog tried to rush in to him. "Thanks." Roadhog said with a thumbs up. "No problem, now get back to the others they'll need you." Pyro replied and roadhog nodded and ran to the direction where pyro had came from.

Scout made every last second he has to move fast by shooting every talon soldier he could see. "Shoot him open fire!" A talon soldier said, scout took cover behind a car. Scout switched to his pretty boy's pocket pistol, but after checking the clip he then felt the effects of his bonk starting to fade scout sighed as he readied his pistol and his bat. Without hesitation scout jumped out of his cover and shot the nearest soldier in the head, scout rushed towards another soldier and hit him with his bat. "Bonk!" Scout said as he aimed to the next soldier and pulled the trigger killing him, then suddenly a bullet passed by hitting the ground. Scout looked to see a sniper aiming at him, scout ran towards the sniper as he dodge bullets from the sniper, he then jumped on top of a car and jumped landing behind the sniper. The sniper getting frustrated quickly pulled out a pistol and aimed it to scout, but scout swing his bat hitting the pistol away, he then swing his bat one last time finishing off the last talon. After finishing off the enemy scout felt a gun pointed at the back of his head with the sound of decloaking could be heard. "Did you forget about me." A familiar robotic voice behind him. "Uh, yeah. At least your men knows how to give a fair fight. Not like you, just hidin' like a freakin' coward while waiting for someone to backstab." Scout replied and turned to face the robot. "Just low your weapons down and walk away." The robot said still pointing the gun, scout noticed there were a few more talon soldiers behind the robot and a few behind him, so instead he complied and walked back a few steps while glaring at the robot. "Now let me ask you a question. How did you got here?" Asked the robot, scout only smirked. "Yeah, like i'm ever goin' to tell ya' dat." Scout replied keeping his smirk. "I suggest you, zhat you answer my question or you die." The robot threatened, scout who seemed to just ride along the conversation just laughed. "Sorry frog, but i ain't tellin'." Scout replied chuckling while crossing his arms, the robot was getting impatient so instead of waiting for the boy to talk he ordered his men to shoot him. But suddenly the soldiers behind the scout gave a loud scream of pain as everyone behind the robot including him looked to find them being set on fire. "Vhat zhe hell is zhat!?" The robot said starting to panic as he saw a soldier getting mauled by a hammer. "everyone retreat to zhe ship!" The robot spy said retreating followed by the remaining soldiers but was blocked by a man with a flamethrower setting them on fire, the robot just kept running towards the ship leaving his remaining troops, the other soldiers were about to raise their weapons when suddenly. "Yo' heads up!" The fe soldiers looked to see the scout holding a bat with the word _'bonk_ ' on it, scout jumped and swinged his bat at the first soldier, he then took out his austrailium scattergun and began firing at the other soldiers finishing them off. He looked to see pyro watching the talon ship as it got away. "Wanker." Pyro muttered to himself as he turned back to scout. "You alright?" He asked and scout nodded. "yep, thanks." Scout replied. "Let's get back to the others." Pyro said and scout nodded as they headed back to the others.

When the two arrived they saw dead bodies of talon soldiers everywhere. "Zhere you are! Are you two okay?" Pyro and scout turned around to see mercy rushing to them. "Are you two alright?" She asks again worriedly as she began to heal them both, pyro and scout nodded. "Yep, were good thanks doc." Scout replied with pyro nodding. "You blokes didn't get to see the explosion i just did!" Junkrat said with a huge smile on his face. "So where is this spybot?" Genji asked curiously as approached them, pyro and scout shook their heads. "He ran away, like a coward." Scout replied crossing his arms. "Eh, don't worry we'll get him." Pyro said patting the boy in the back.

After a few more minutes the ship arrived to pick them up and inside the ship on their way back to gibraltar the junkers were playing cards, genji sat in the corner meditating, pyro and mercy were having a conversation and symmetra showing her turrets to scout who admired it. "I dunno why but i find your turrets kinda cute than engi's." Scout saing leaning closer to a turret admiring it, symmetra chuckled. "Thank you scout, but may i ask what about your engineer's?" Symmetra asked as she and scout took a seat. "Well his, is kinda terrifying. It starts off to level 1 a small little sentry, den level 2 with chainguns and level 3 chainguns with rocket launchers, rockets build to chase an enemy scout. I know it's built by my teammate in which i also admire aswell, but don't forget dere is also blu engi, from da enemy team." Scout replied. "I assume he builds the same?" Symmetra said. "Yes. All of it. Every frickin' buildings hardhat invents, da blu one has da same. Well da reason is _'it wouldn't balance both teams if one is too overpowered, and if so the other has to get the same for both teams to be fair'_ dat's why it took us nine frickin' years to just to win, because everuthin' we do goes same for da blus." Scout said looking down. "Well, let's look it this way, you won and dat's all it matters for you and your team to go back to your families." Symmetra repiled with a smile. "Thanks Sy." Scout said starting to smile. "Did you just gave me a nickname?" Symmetra asked with a brow raised along with a smirk. "Um, yeah?" Scout replied unsure and was starting to blush. "Well, i like it." Symmetra replied giggling, scout gave a short yet nervous laugh but in the end, scout was truthfully telling stories about himself on trying to flirt with the administrator's assistant miss pauling, also the moments he had failed and tried many times, as well as flirting to other girls. Symmetra however, finds it amusing as she enjoys listening to the scout.

After arriving back to gibraltar the group made their way to the mess hall to eat lunch, scout made a quick stop in the sick bay to visit heavy and for pyro he headed to winston's lab. After getting there pyro saw the door open, he looked to see winston, 76 along with reaper and sombra who seemed to be having a conversation. Pyro shrugged it off as he turned back as was about to walk off when he was called. "Bryson you're back!" Pyro turned to see winston approaching. "Sorry to bother you luv, just wanna tell you that we've got every talon dead except for their spy who escaped." Pyro said. "Oh, that is bad news. But anyways, the place you had raided where you've killed S37. I've sent reaper and sombra to the area, since athena had scanned to find talon soldiers there again.

But when reaper and sombra arrived there were none, but just the dead bodies, it's like they took off emmidiately as if they stopped by to grab something and just left." Winston said, pyro stared the gorrila for a moment as he try to remember what had happened back in the forest. "The soldiers coudn't be retrieving their fallen allies, since the dead bodies were still there. But What about the S37? H175? They are robots for sure talon could just bebuild them. Well they'll have to retrieve the bodies to take the memory disc off the dead robots to rebuild them new bodies since their memories lies on those." Pyro replied. "We went there and saw Scout - 37 outside the fences with a whole in his body. But for Heavy - 175, there was no sign of him." Sombra said while approaching follwed by 76 and reaper. "You can't be serious." Pyro said hpoing the robot was dead, but sombra shook her head. "Nope, there was clearly no sign of him. I assume he somehow survived and managed to escape or he must've played dead while you were there, but only one could be the answer." Reaper said. "I gues there's still _eight_ to worry about." Pyro said sighing. "Don't worry we'll get to them in the right time." Jack said patting pyro in the back and left. "Let's go to the mess hall and talk about your mission." Winston said and pyro nodded as they headed to the mess hall.

Meanwhile after visiting heavy in the sickbay scout was headed to his room, and when he arrived he noticed the door to symmetra's room was open. Scout saw symmetra building on a machine, so instead he decided go and watch her build. "Knock, knock." Scout said in a happy mood. "Oh, scout please come in!" Symmetra said with a smile. "I noticed da door to your room open and saw ya buildin'. Well, i was kinda curious to see what it is." Scout said as he sat on the floor. " Oh! Well this is a teleporter, just need to add some improvements. If you'd like i can teach you to build if you want." Symmetra said smiling. "Cool, well it's just dat i had no experience in buildin' stuff, i'm kinda bad at it thought...Real bad." Scout replied looking down. "It's okay, i'll teach you and besides it's not that hard, so you can trust me." Symmetra said with a hand on scout's shoulder, scout smiled and nodded. "Well, i'd like to learn." Scout said now smiling, symmetra smiled back and began to teach scout to building machines.

Meanwhile in the mess hall pyro was having a conversation with the others. "You luvs think they would've followed us?" Pyro wondered. "Why'd you say that?" Winston asked raising an eye brow. "Well back in the 70s, to gather information the enemy will send a spy. And i'm sure spying is still casual today." Pyro explained. "Which means?" Reaper asked. "Which means. The spy we've encountered earlier, he escaped. For sure he'll tell talon." Pyro replied. "And talon will send men here to gibraltar. And since not much in talon knew about gibraltar they might study the base, learning where to attack, where to block our exit and also learning how to break inside since we have security defences." Sombra added and pyro nodded in agreement. "That makes so much sense now." Winston said as he readjusted his glasses. "Like i said, i vill take on both assasins, zheir sniper and zheir spy. If zhey go here, let zhem come i dare zhem and zhe only zhing zhey vill see is a bullet saying _bonjour._ " Everyone looked to see widowmaker sitting next to reaper. "I fear of what they might do, especially Spy - 25 i read his file that he can make himself invisible and also be able to disguise himself as one of his enemies." Sombra said. "Well, i could do some spy - checking on everyone just to make sure." Pyro said. "That'd be nice to make sure we dont have an enemy spy secretly being here with us." Winston replied agreeing to the firebug.

"I wonder what the other robot agents of talon are thinking, now that one of them is dead and now that we know about their existence." Sombra said which made everyone thinking of what she said. "I'm sure they'll send someone to spy on us if not their soldiers." Widowmaker said. "We'll just have to wait and see for ourselves." Reaper said and everyone gave a nod in agreement. "I gotta go." Pyro said as he stood up. "Where are you going?" Winston asked. "To mercy." Pyro said smiling and left leaving the other agents in their seats. "Guess someone's too busy loving." Reaper said with his arms crossed making widowmaker snort while trying to hide a laugh.

"Guess someone likes your joke." Winston said chuckling as well as sombra who both noticed the sniper, reaper then shot a look at the sniper who quickly looked away.

"I vasn't laughing." Widowmaker said while struggling not to smile. "Uh huh, right." Reaper said and then looked at winston and sombra, but as he did so he could clearly hear a light giggle coming from the sniper.

Pyro was headed to the medical bay but he saw mercy walking by. "Hi!" Mercy greeted with a smile. "Hey, i was just about to visit you in the medical bay." Pyro said.

"Well i checked on misha to see if he's doing okay und he's fine, i just hope he vakes up soon." Mercy replied. "Yeah, me too." Pyro said. "So luv, are you busy?" Pyro asked and mercy shook her head. "Not really, vut maybe we can go somewhere else you know." Mercy said wrapping her arms around pyro's. "Alright, let's go on top." Pyro said smiling meaning the roof top of gibraltar, they both headed there while talking. After getting to the roof top they sat at the clean floor and began to watch the view. "Wow, it's already sunset can you believe that luv? it feels like it's just been minutes after the incident that led misha into a coma, as well as meeting jeremy." Pyro said with his arm around mercy. "Ja, i guess time runs fast." Mercy replied chuckling as she rest on pyro. "Zhis all i vanted to do now before calling it a day." Mercy said closing her eyes. "Me too." Pyro replied as he rests on mercy. "Do you think we will have an encouter with your robot counterpart?" Mercy suddenly asked. "I dunno but i have a feeling, a bad feeling. Who knows, maybe he's the worst, than the other robots." Pyro replied as he and mercy wondered about his robotic counterpart.

Talon Headquarters:

The main head of the organization was headed to their repair staion to find a very injured Heavy - 175. She looked at him as she approaches. "What happened?" She asked. "Leetle men killed all troops, heavy alsomst died but luckily survies but has no idea who killed Scout - 37." Heavy - 175 replied. "What i meant is what happened to _you._ " The leader said, the russian robot took a short moment to remember what happened to him. "Oof! Angel woman! Angel woman happened! She almost killed heavy!" The robot exclaimed starting to panic.

"Sir please calm down, i'm trying to repair you." A talon engineer said trying to repair the robot. "You take your break 175. I will handle this just for now." the robot woman said.

"Thank you Miss Olivia." Heavy - 175 replied and with that olivia left and went to her office as she entered she pressed a button on the side of her desk as she speaks in the microphone. "Attention, all elite agents please report to my office." Olivia said on the mic as she waited for her agents, a few moments later someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Olivia said and the door opened and came the robots known as the elite agents. "You called ma'am?" Demoman - 135 asked in his robotic scottish accent. "Yes i've gathered you all here for a task." Olivia said. "Of course ma'am and what may that be?" Engineer - 44 asked. "Overwatch." Olivia replied. "THIS ROBOTIC AMERCIAN BOOT WILL KICK THEIR SORRY HEROIC ASSES!" Soldier - 48 said while point at his robotic boot while lifting it. "If you want ma'am i can take those buggers down one by one. No need to have anymore casualties like what happened to Scout - 37." Sniper - 33 said at the back of the group. "Vut herr sniper have you forgot, zhat zhey have a medic in overwatch, who can bring zhem back to life. So if you are sent zhere it'll be no use, since zheir medic has zhe ability to ressurect zhem." Medic - 115 pointed out, the robot sniper gave a lower grumble. "Miss olivia ve cannot be fortunate, zhey in overwatch has three more members who for surely has capabilities on taking us down." Spy - 25 who just arrived joined the conversation. "Zhree? I zhought zhere vere just two?" Medic - 115 asked curiously. "Zhere vas, until one joined in." Spy - 25 replied. "And who might that be?" Asked olivia. "A young man. A human version of Scout - 37." Spy - 25 replied.

"Impossible! the people we're based off are long gone now pardner! They were even back from the 70s! So how in sam hills did they lasted that long!?" Engineer - 44 said.

"Isn't obvious wanker...Australia." Sniper - 33 confidently said while crossing his arms. "You and yer bloody country! Oh, wait! Your not bloody made in austrailia! Yer bloody made from New Zealand!" Demoman - 135 argued, the sniper grumbled again as he lowered his head and muttered something. "I believe demo has a point, it can never be austrailium since ve took zhe _real_ last hidden cache from zhere in austrailia. Und besides, it cannot be just austrailium. Ever believe in time travel?" Medic - 115 Suddenly said. "Your saying that these three recruits giving pressure to us had came from the past?" Olivia asked, Medic - 115 only shrugged. "I'll take that as a yes that they did. Since both engineers from R.E.D and B.L.U are a bunch of tech lovers, such technology is possible even way back before from what my father had told me." Olivia said. "So, ma'am about zhe task. Vhat is it?" Medic - 115 asked curiously. "I want you to take everyone in overwatch, i mean kidnap them. But i want those three new member remaining. I have something planned for them and besides, instead of bombing their base why not bombed the agents of overwatch somewhere it would be perfect." Olivia said. "AND WHERE COULD THAT BE?" Soldier - 48 asked as he stood straight. "I'll tell you once your done, now you go fetch them for me." Olivia said. "As in now ma'am?" Medic - 115 asked. "No, take all the time you need. And when Heavy - 175 is fully repaired, i will send him as well to help you." Olivia said. "And what about pyro?" Engineer - 44 asked. "I have a job for Pyro - 76, so he won't be joining you." Olivia said as every robot nodded and left. "SO, THE PLAN?" Soldier - 48 asked. " Ve have an alternate base and zhat's our next stop as in zhere is vhere ve begin planning." Medic - 115 said.

The robots made a quick stop to their armory to grab their weapons as they began to talk about planning. "Spy - 25. Codename: DaddySpy69." A voice suddenly said when spy picked his revolver and his ambassador. Demoman - 135 grabbed his grenade launcher and sticky bomb. "Demoman - 135. Codename: Me bloody eye."

Medic - 115 grabbed his medigun as well as his crusader's crossbow. "Medic - 115. Codename: Baboon Hunter." Next was Engineer - 44 who equipped his rescue ranger and his wrench. "Engineer - 44. Codename: Wrench God." And after, it was Sniper - 33 who picked up his favorite rifle in which he like to call the Classic. "Sniper - 33. Codename: Headshot." And finally it was Soldier - 48 who grabbed his liberty launcher along with his shotgun and his trusty shovel. "Soldier - 48. Codename: American maggot." After getting their weapons they headed to their ship and were on thoeir way to their sencond base.

As the black talon ship departed Olivia Mann was standing in her office watching the ship through the large window in her office while she waits for someone. A few moments after there was someone knocking on the door. "Come in." Olivia said, the door opened revealing a dark firgure, it then entered the room as heavy footsteps could be heard olivia sat on her chair behind her desk as she motioned for the figure to take a seat and the firgure complied. "More than the elites and the other two guardian agents i had, i have much faith in _you_ because you are the only one who can get such hard work done and that's why i called you here..." Olivia paused as she grabbed and opened a folder that contains five overwatch agents that consists reaper, widowmaker and sombra as well as two more unidentified agents. "I have not much information about the other two, but our soldiers reported that these two are highly dangerous and i think you're the right one for the job." Olivia finished, the figure looked at the pictures, eyes mostly glued to the pictures of the unfamiliar looking men, the figure then looked at olivia and slowly leaned forward revealing itself as a robot. "Anything you want me to do miss, i'll get it done for you and talon." The robot spoke in a deep british accent.

"I know you will and that's why you've always been my favorite of all the agents." Olivia said chuckling.

Overwatch Gibraltar:

It was evening and everyone were eating at the mess hall, after doing some spy - checking pyro joined mercy as they both ate supper. "Is everyone here?" Pyro asked as he drinked his moster energy, mercy nodded. "Ja, great job on spy - checking by zhe vay it is best to make sure zhat no one from talon is been spying on us und gathering information." Mercy replied. "Hey! Mind if we join you guys?" The two looked to see scout and symmetra holding their plates and a glass of water. "Of course, come on." Pyro replied and the two sat with them. "So vhere have you been?" Mercy asked scout. "Well, i went to symmetra's room she taught me how to build and fix machines!" Scout said smiling joyfully with symmetra nodding. "I must say, jeremy is a fast learner." Symmetra said to pyro who shrugged. "That actually surprised me, really." Pyro said chuckling. "Zhat sounds great!" Mercy said giving acout two thumbs up. "Thanks doc, but i'm still learnin'." Scout said blushing a bit. "Then i will teach you more." Symmetra said smiling. "Thanks sy." Scout replied, he then noticed pyro and mercy staring at him. "Um, what?" Scout asked. "I must say, that's a pretty cute nickname." Pyro said smirking with mercy nodding in agreement, scout blushed. "Oh! Uh, that's a friendly nickname. Yeah! A friendly nickname!" Scout said struggling in blushing. "Well, a _cute_ friendly nickname if you mean." Symmetra said giggling, scout blushed even more as both symmetra and pyro chuckled. "It's alright jeremy, zhere are lots of cute nucknames." Mercy said smiling at him. "Yeah, thanks doc." Scout smiled still blushing as he grabbed a Pepsi. "I thought you love bonk?" Pyro asked when he noticed scout opening the soda. "Yeah, well dat was my last can of bonk i had earlier." Scout said. "So you drink pepsi, blue colored pepsi?" Pyro asked the younger man. "Well, i don't know much about energy drinks dese days, so yeah i guess even though i hate blue color, because i remember dose blus from Blutarch." Scout said frowning as he remembered blu team. "Then why not you drink monster energy, a red one, if blue color triggers bad memories you had with blu, then try this." Pyro said passing scout a red colored moster energy. "Nah thanks, i think i'm good with dis." Scout said as he smiled and took a sip of his pepsi. "Alright then i'll have one myself." Pyro replied and opened the can as he drinked the soda. "Man, dat's a pretty weird looking energy drink espescially with da color." Scout said. "Yeah, but i liked it. But you know what i liked most? Green colored moster energy." Pyro replied chuckling. "Looks like some people loves to talk about energy drinks." Mercy suddenly said as symmetra chuckled, both pyro and scout chuckled as well.

After the conversation they said good nights and went to their rooms, when pyro was about to enter his room he noticed reaper walking by. "Hey." Reaper greeted. "Hey, where you going lad?" Pyro asked.

"Just need to get some fresh air, i'll be back soon you get some sleep." Reaper replied and pyro nodded as he entered his room and closed it behind reaper as he walked heading to the stairs.

The roof top, the place where anyone can enjoy peace and quiet, the place pyro and mercy loved most in gibraltar is where reaper went. He walk and sat at the edge of building as he watched the stars thinking of his mistakes, thinking of making things right and thinking about talon. He couldn't tell where to start thinking for there was many to think of so he sighed heavily and decided to only think of what's wprth thinking of, he began to thinl of talon. _"If i only knew more about talon, then i could've shared the information that i knew to overwatch. But no, all i know was follow commands. I should've tried to find and gather information when there was still chance but, no. I didn't because i was too blind, but maybe there is another way. Maybe there's another way to stop talon, i just need to find that way to end their tyranny."_ Reaper said to himself inside his head as he clenched his fists remembering everything he had done under talon's command. All the violence, the mistakes he's done was starting to anger him as he felt like his own blood was boiling in pure hatred, until something came in his mind. Reaper reached for his pocket to look at a picture, it was a picture of him with sombra and widowmaker while on mission back when they were still in talon. Reaper smiled under his mask as all the anger that he felt dissappeared while looking at the photo. _"I will protect them."_ Reaper said in his mind still smiling under his mask, he then put the photo back in his pocketas he stood up and was about to head back inside and onto his room, but when he turned around he saw something he didn't expected, at all. A gun pointed at him.

 **That's chapter 12! I hoped you enjoyed!** **Sorry for this taking a short while, i should not be taking a while in publishing chapters since the whole thing's finished like i said before, but school is keeping me a little busy and also, i have to go out and deal with life. But hey, neither of those will stop me on publishing every chapters.**

 **Chapter 13 coming soon!**

 **ripntear045771**


	13. Spooked and being watched

**Sup! Chapter 13 is here!** **Now, i don't have much to say about this chapter, but see how it goes ;)**

 **DATONEGUY: Great job spotting the referen** **ce haha *thumbs up***

 **Now for chapter 13!**

Spooked and being watched

Reaper took a step back while staring directly at the gun, he noticed a robot holding the gun. "Sorry to pop in unannounced." The robot said in a thick french accent. "Spy - 25. I've seen your file." Reaper said staring coldly at the robot's eyes. "Yes. Fantastic, now you know who i'am. Vut i must tell you, zhat you must pay for vhat you did. Betraying us as vell as convincing zhe other agents to come vith you, und thus you even killed some of our soldiers, so zhis vill be zhe exchange for vhat happened to zhem." Spy - 25 said pointing his revolver to reaper's head, reaper was about to retaliate but heard another gun clicking. He looked to find a robot sniper standing on the higher ground of the roof while aiming his gun at him. "I think it would be best if you vill come vith us or, you die." Spy - 25 said, reaper only laughed but didn't answer. "Non? Vell, i guess ve'll just have to take you zhen. By force." With that being said Spy - 25 lowered his revolver and shot reaper in his leg. "Argh." Reaper groaned in pain, he then pulled out a hellfire but he got shot in the shoulder by Sniper - 33. The robot spy knelt on one knee as he stared at reaper. "Vhere are zhey? Vhy aren't zhey vith you right now?" Spy - 25 asked, reaper knew who the robot was referring to. He growled and raised his head looking at the robot sending him a glare. "Leave, them out of this." Reaper said still groaning in pain while glaring at the robot. "Vhy? Do you care for zhem? Have you already forgot vhat you did back in talon? You betrayed us and escaped vith _zhem_ both." Spy - 25 said. Reaper just looked at him and was about to answer for the robot is the first to hear the truth from reaper himself. "A lot. I care for them. I...I love them. You can take me instead, just leave them alone." Reaper replied as he slowly stood up. "Good. It's _'yes'_ zhen, zhat means you vill come vith us. Vut, apologies for your vish to be denied." Spy - 25 replied as he stood up and looked at Sniper - 33, the sniper then nodded and fired another bullet hitting reaper in his groin, reaper fell down clutching to where he got shot. "Ve vill still take zhem vheter you like it or not, embicile." Spy - 25 said, he then looked at his robot companion. "Keep an eye on him." He told the robot sniper who nodded and with that the robot spy cloaked himself as foosteps could be heard making it's way downstairs. "No! You leave them alone!" Reaper angrily exclaimed while trying to get up but failed due to his constant pain. "Ah, i'm sorry mate hahaha." Sniper - 33 said sarcastically while laughing. "If i get my hands on you, i'll rip you in half." Reaper said but was completely ignored by the sniper.

Inside gibraltar, there weren't much lights as everything's switched off, it was like breaking in inside a normal house except the house has lots of rooms and many hallways. Spy - 25 was trying to locate widowmaker and sombra but the fact that this was his first time in gibraltar it will take time for him to find his the two targets for he isn't familiar to the place _'Vell, zhis is going to be a little harder zhan i zhought, fantastic'_ Spy - 25 thought and sighed as he kept on moving and guessing whinch way he would go and remembering all the directions he took, even the rest of the overwatch agents were asleep Spy - 25's his cloak was still on. After a few minutes of walking he found a large room with tables and chairs, it was also dark as the lights were off forcing the robot to enter wondering what kind of room it is he has entered until he saw a refrigirator, an opened refrigirator _'Vell, zhis is intresting'_ Spy - 25 thought as he slowly approached, he then stopped when a hand appeared and closed the refrigirator but it wasn't the hand that got the spy's attention. It was a young man, the young man with a bat that he had encountered, the young man was holding a can of pepsi and took a seat in one of the chairs not even minding the dark surrounding him. "Oh, man! Wat a perfect drink for a perfectly cold night!" The young man said as he drinked the soda. _'Oh, merde'_ Spy - 25 thought, he then noticed the time he had while in his cloak just ran out out in which he forgot to decloak earlier, and the sound of decloaking **(imagine how spy sounds in tf2 when decloaking)** could be heard. "What da hell? Who's der?" the young man said as he stood up, thankfully it was dark in the mess hall which gave the robot an advantage to quickly hid under a nearby table and pulling out a revolver.

Scout quickly walked to the light switch and turned on the lights, he then heard a few more noises, but a little _'squeeky'_. "Come out, i can hear you." Scout said a little louder this time and starts searching in the mess hall, he then began searching under the tables.

Spy - 25 had the sudden feeling of getting nervous as he took a deep breath and redied his revolver while waiting for the scout to look under the table he's in. "Aha! I see you!" Spy - 25 was shocked as he heard the scout loudly while standing in front of the table he's in, he raised his revolver at ready waiting for what's about to happen next.

"Aha! I see you!" Scout said loudly as he dived on the floor while forgetting to check under the last table behind him. He stood up with something in his hands, a hamster. "Aww, look at you! You look so cute!" Scout said while gently touching the hamster. "Where did ya' come from anyways? Ah, who cares you're so cute! Don't worry little guy i'm gonna take care of ya!" Scout said with a huge smile on his face while gently touching the little hamster he just found.

Spy - 25 was getting confused even more, the scout was standing in front of him but wasn't actually facing his direction and also appeared to to be talking to someone else even thought it was just him Spy - 25 himself and the scout. But he thought it would be wise to abort for now leaving his mission to capture the their traitors since he already has captured one. So he was about crawl out under the table and make a run for it, but just then he heard footsteps approaching the mess hall.

Scout was enjoying tickling the hamster with his finger but then heard footsteps approaching, he looked to see pyro in his suit minus his armor and mask while holding his phologistinator. "Scout! Thank god! Did you happen to hear something?" Pyro asked in a worried tone while approaching the scout, the boy nodded. "Yeah, i heard a noise here in da mess hall and guess wat? I found a cute little hamster! Just look how cute it is!" Scout replied smiling as he raised the hamster in his hand showing it to pyro.

Pyro shook his head. "No, not that. What i meant is, i heard a gun fire somewhere around here! Do you happen to hear it as well?" Pyro said. "Ooohhh! Yeah i did, when i was asleep i heard somethin' but i thought maybe it was just somethin' outside, so i went here to get a drink and den i heard another noise and found dis cute little hamster!" Scout replied still smiling while tickling the hamster in his hand. "Well i did heard it, three times." Pyro said suddenly as he looked at the hamster. "Where'd you get that hamster?" Pyro asked. "I found da hamster on da floor approaching me. Kinda weird though, dat it's dark here earlier and suddenly a hamster approaches me but i thought dis hamster might be lost so i'd thought of why not keep it." Scout replied smiling at the hamster, pyro chuckled while watching the hamster being tickled by the scout. "Oh! You were sayin' You heard da frickin' noise three times?" Scout asked bringing back the subject they were talking about. "Yeah, i did. It was pretty loud, at first it wasn't much but the last two. It sounded like, a sniper rifle. Ever familiar with Mundy's sniper rifle or his other rifles when it fires? It's kinda similar to those sounds. But one of his rifles actually fits to the sound i heard, i just forgot what rifle that is mundy has." Pyro replied thinking about the red team's sniper's rifles. "Well i heard it too but not sure where it came from. As well as some electric kinda sound thing. Y'know how dad sounds when he decloaks right? Kinda like dat." Scout said shrugging. "Electric sound..." Pyro thought for a moment and suddenly looked at scout. "I'll go check around the base just to make sure no one's spying on us, you go get some sleep." Pyro said and began walking out of the mess hall. "Wait i'll come with you!" Scout replied as he ran catching up to pyro.

Spy - 25 overheard the conversation so after the two left the mess hall he reached for his radio. "Bushman, ve have a problem." Spy - 25.

Meanwhile in the roof top reaper was getting completely annoyed by the robot sniper for the robot talking about _Professionalism'_ and how great he is at sniping. "I can just die instead just to get away in listening to you and your ways of being a _professional_." Reaper said in annoyance trying to ignore the pain in his body. "Ah, i'm the best at snipin' you woudn't understand because you're not even a sniper ya bloody mongrel." The robot said with confidence. "Who cares if you're the best? Nobody asked and most of all, nobody cares!" Reaper said frowning as he felt the pain in his body. "Yeah? Well you do. You care about the sheila, she's a sniper. An _amatuer_ type, unlike me whose really the best!" Sniper - 33 confidently said. "You don't say that." Reaper replied looking at the robot sniper with a hint of fear. "Why? You gonna kill me 'cause i've called the sheila an amatuer? She good. But i'm better wanker." Sniper - 33 said laughing at what reaper said. "Don't you dare." Reaper warned. "A'right i'll stop calling your sheila an amatuer, even though it's true. I'm the best at snipin'." The robot said still laughing then suddenly someone contacted him on his radio _'Busman, ve have a problem'_ Spy - 25 said through the sniper's radio. "Wot is it?" Sniper - 33 replied. _'Zheir scout and his compa_ _nion were alarmed by zhe gun fire, i need you to get out of zhere and take zhe prisoner vith you onto zhe ship'_ Spy - 25 said. "Wot about you spook? You sure you'll be a'right?" Sniper - 33 asked. _'I cannot say, because zhe boy's companion has a flamethower and i assume he is a pyro who can also detect spies, vut no vorries because zhe important zhing is zhe prisoner ve have is vith you. I'll vill meet you in zhe ship ASAP'_ Spy - 25 said before cutting off. The robot sniper looked at reaper "A'right wanker let's you to the ship." Sniper - 33 said and was about to pick up reaper on the ground.

Then suddenly ***BANG!*** Sniper - 33 was shot in the leg causing him to drop his weapon, reaper looked to where the bullet came from and saw widowmaker standing in the doorway on the roof top. Widowmaker aporoached them with a cold expression on her face. "I tried to warn you..." Reaper said to the robot. "Vhat, did you call me?" Widowmaker asked, pretty calmed but her eyes giving a cold murderous stare. "You bloody-" The robot sniper didn't get to finish as widowmaker hit him with her rifle. "I heard it zhree times. Now vhat vas it again?" Widowmaker asked raising an eye brow with her eyes glued on the robot sniper. "Wanke-" Was the only word the robot said as he was cut off by widowmaker, she grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him on the ground. Sniper - 33 reached for something in his back to pull out a kukri, he quickly got up and charged forward and tries to hit widowmaker but failed with the female sniper dodging his attacks. Getting frustrated trying to hit her he gave up and decided to pull up his SMG but got a swift kick in his robotic face by widowmaker.

Meanwhile with pyro and scout, the two searched around the base. "I hope dere aren't any spies here." Scout said a bit shakily as he kept the hamster closer to him. "Don't worry, i can detect them." Pyro said while checking the storage room. "This room is clear." Pyro said as he walked out of the storage room, but as he got to scout they both heard a sound. Surely it was dark in the hallway with the lights off, but that doesn't mean they couldn't hear anything and sound they heard were footsteps walking. "I'm pretty sure i'm not da only one to hear dat." Scout said as he stood frozenly, the footsteps began to get a bit louder as if someone was walking pass them. Pyro however reached for his pocket and pulled out his lighter as he slowly walked in making no sound at all, he lit up the lighter as if it was touching something, and there was, scout gasp in surprise to see it was a spy being revealed. The robot spy they had encountered. "Holy crap! Spy!" Scout excalaimed as he tries to hide the hamster, the robot quickly ran heading to the entrace. "Wanker!" Pyro snarled as he ran after the robot. "Wait!" Scout shouted, he placed the hamster on the floor and knelt down on one knee. "Alright little guy, i want you to stay here in dis spot got it?" Scout told the hamster who just stood on it's spot, scout smiled and sprinted to the armory.

In the roof top Sniper - 33 was trying to attack but kept faling by widowmaker who kept on throwing him onto the ground.

"I'll kill you! Ya' bugger!" Sniper - 33 snarled as he ran at widowmaker with a kukri, widowmaker quickly grabbed his arm with the kukri and pulled the robot's slim arm tearing it. "Arrgggh!" Sniper - 33 screamed as his arm got torn out. "How...Dare you...

Hurt him!" Widowmaker said outloud in a very cold murderous tone while glaring at the robot.

"Hahaha. You are mad, because i hurted your...What, is he to you anyways?" Sniper - 33 said in confusion but continued. "Nevermind at least i will die as the best sniper." And with that widowmaker grabbed him and threw him off the roof, the sniper screamed as he was falling off. Widowmaker rushed to the edge of the building with a different looking rifle, Sniper - 33's classic rifle _'You're zhe best. Zhat's fine. Vut you shall die by zhe gun_ _zhat made you zhe best'_ Widowmaker said in her mind and pulled the trigger. Sniper - 33 looked down to see find himself getting close to touch the ground he looked back to find a sharp pointy object geading towards him, the bullet. The bullet hit the robot directly in the nose area of his face leaving a huge hole as the body landed on the surface with a loud thud could be heard.

Widowmaker looked at the body and a smirk came to her face _'I don't care about being zhe best anymore, vhat matters is zhat i'm being myself'_ She thought and her smirk quickly dissappeared when she remembered something. She then remembered reaper, widowmaker dropped the gun on her hands and quickly rushed back to him.

Outside gibraltar pyro ran after the robot spy leading him to an open area. "Fool! You vill never catch me!" the robot shouted as he fired his revolver at pyro.

Pyro ducked for cover and quickly got up to chase after the robot.

"You yank! Get back here and fight!" Pyro shouted to the robot and fired his phologistinator. "Arrgh!" Spy - 25 screamed after getting by the flame but still managed to get on the talon ship.

"Wanker!" Pyro shouted as he fired his weapon at the ship damaging it. "Quickly! Ve must get out of here!" Spy - 25 ordered the pilot, the pilot quickly nodded and they quickly took off.

"Bloody spook!" Pyro shouted at the top of his lungs as he stared at the ship getting away, he then be heard running footsteps he looked to see scout with his pistol. "I'm here! Sorry i'm late." Scout said panting heavily. "Where's da spy?" Scout asked. "He got away." Pyro replied frowning. "Coward snake." Scout said looking down in the grass. "Yeah. But make sure will get him next time." Pyro said reassuring the younger man. "Man i can't sleep now, all because of dat backstabbing scumbag." Scout said crossing his arms. "Let's just head back inside." Pyro replied earning a nod from the scout in agreement.

When they got back inside gibraltar they saw the agents having conversations with some of them holding their weapons. "Wat's goin' on?" Scout asked and winston answered him. "We've heard gun fire, four times, but there's no need to worry i'll be checking the security cameras and make sure to activate our security defences." Winston said while rubbing his eyes in exaustion. "Okay, but get some sleep." Scout replied, wunston nodded and left "Bryson! Scout! Zhere you are! I vas vorried about you!" Mercy said rushing to them. "Were fune luv, no need to get worried." Pyro replied, mercy still wasn't conviced. "He's right doc, were okay and besides you don't need to worry, 'cause i'll keep a look out for BF when you're not around." Scout said making mercy blush, she looked at pyro who gave her a reassuring smile. "Alrighy zhen, vut follow me ve need to check zhe roof top." Mercy replied. "Why?" Pyro and scout saud at the said time. "Zhat's vhere i heard zhe last gun fire." Mercy said and motioned for them to follow her to the roof.

In the roof top, widowmaker rushed back to reaper. "Gabriel! Gabriel look at me!" She worriedly said as she held reaper on both arms. "Ugh, what? Where's...Where's the enemy?" Reaper asked looking around only to find nothing. "No need to vorry, i already took care of it." Widowmaker said giving a reassuring smile. "Thanks...I guess." Reaper said while coughing a bit. "Zhere is no need. Anyways, i overheard you talking vith zhe enemy. Are you really willing to go vith zhem? Just so zhey vill stay away from me and sombra?" Widowmaker asked, reaper wasn't sure how to reply to this so instead he nodded and said the truth. "I...I...I care, for you." And with that reaper's body went limp falling on the floor. "Gabriel? Gabriel! Gabriel!" Widowmaker shouted, a few moments later mercy arrived follwed by pyro scout. "Amelie! Vhat happend!?" Mercy asked as she rushed to them with her staff. "Doctor! Please help him!" Widowmaker begged showing her worriness, mercy checked for his pulse. "Please tell me he's going to be okay." Widowmaker worriedly said calming a bit, mercy began to heal reaper with her staff healing his wounds. "Ve need to take him to zhe sick bay." Mercy said and called out to pyro and scout who are keeping watch. They carried reaper to the sick bay with mercy and widowmaker following. "Danke." Mercy thanked the two after putting him to his hospital bed.

Both pyro and scout couldn't to sleep, so they decided to head in the mess hall to spend their time of sleeping to accompany themselves as they walked pass other agents heading back to their rooms and scout in a hurry went back to the spot to where he left the hamster to find it still in it's spot. He picked the hamster and ran to the mess hall to pyro.

"Man! Dis hamster though. Dis hamster didn't left da spot where i'd dropped him and told him to stay can you believe dat!" Scout said outloud with a gleeful smile as he sat in front of pyro. "Intresting hamster you found scout. I bet it uses it's brain to think." Pyro replied smiling while looking at the hamster scout placed on the table, there was a moment of silence after but scout spoked in.

"So...I was thinkin'..." Scout did not continue, pyro's attention went to scout with a raised brow. "...I was thinkin' dat dose talon guys killed dosd soldiers, the military i mean. I need to tell ya dat, i did some observations on dem. But i need to ask. do dose talon guys butcher people?" Scout's tone went from his usual to a serious tone, pyro thought for a moment. "No, not at all. 'Cause i've known them eversince i joined overwatch, but never did i see any talon men would butcher. 'Cause all they do is to shoot and if it means a group of men or a person butchering. Then i'd say, they or that person has more capability than a regular killer." Pyro replied with both eyes focused on scout's unreadable expression, in which pyro wondered why the boy brought that kind of conversation. "Why'd you asked anyways, is something bothering you?" Pyro asked a hint of concern in his face as he stare at the boy, scout shook his head.

"N-no, i just...I just wondered, who did it." Scout said looking at pyro with a fear expression. "You can tell me what you saw. jeremy." Pyro said with a smile. "Well, it didn't grossed me out. Not one bit, since i've got used to it from our job back in da 70s. But, it kinda makes me think of, _who_ did it though. Da corpses, dey were just bits and peices as well as da other bodies being set in fire. It was a horrible image, dat is still in my mind whenever i think of it." Scout said looking down at the hamster whose running on circles. "If you're suspecting someone's behind all that, then maybe it could be talon's agents. But that's just my guess because who knows who did it right? But i know for sure if there is _someone_ behind it, we'll get to that person." Pyro said reassuring the boy who smiled. "Thanks b." Scout said. "Who's B?" Pyro asked slightly confused as he raised an eye brow. "You. Well, 'B' for Bryson. I'll call you B for short if you're okay with dat." Scout said somehow blushing, making pyro chuckle. "It's alright. In fact i'm not the first to get an actual nickname from you though." Pyro replied chuckling. "You're not?" Scout asked a bit confused then suddenly blushed when he remembered symmetra was the first he gave a nickname, he then looked to see pyro giving him a smirk. "Well...I gave ya one. Yeah! I gave ya one " Scout said trying not to blush again. "What mumbles?" Pyro asked still smirking.

"Y-yes! Back when we worked for Redmond!" Scout replied defensively. "That doesn't count though. What only counts is here in 2076." Pyro said crossing his arms. "Man. I can't win with you." Scout said with a little frown in his face as he crossed his arms.

"Vhy are you two still awake?" Both pyro and scout looked to see mercy entering the mess hall. "I'm about to ask you the same luv." Pyro said. "Vell i dropped by for a glass of water." Mercy replied as she getting herslef a glass of water. "Vhat about you two?" She asked as she sat with the two. "We couldn't sleep, all because of dat backstabbing frog Spy." Scout said sighing in frustration. "Yeah, we couldn't sleep because of him spying here in gibraltar." Pyro said agreeing with the boy. "Vell, did you know zhat zhe he vasn't zhe only one?" Mercy asked gaining their attention. "Wait, dere's another one?" Scout asked and mercy nodded. "Who" Pyro and scout said at the same time. "Zhe Sniper - 33." Mercy said and the two gasp a bit louder. "Aw man! Snipes!" Scout said with eyes widely open. "Bushman?" Pyro said couldn't believe what he heard and mercy nodded. "Ja, zhe sniper. He had an encounter vith amelie in vhich led him to his death." Mercy told the two. "Da blue skinned lady killed robot snipes!?" Scout said in surprise. "Ja, 76 und winston found zhe body. I assume zhat zhe body fell off zhe roof top as zhere vas also a bullet in zhe robot's face, as vell as zhe arm of zhe robot himself had been torn off." Mercy said. "I assume it's because of what the robot must've did to reaper, i noticed him having three shots." Pyro said and mercy nodded. "Is da guy in black going to be okay?" Scout suddenly asked and mercy nodded. "Ja, he vill be fine. He is just unconsious." Mercy replied reassuring scout and pyro. "She must've cared for him though." Scout said while playing with the hamster. "I guess." Mercy replied and pyro nodding in agreement. "Oh! I've wanted to ask, vhere did you get zhat cute little hamster?" Mercy asked smiling as she looked at the hamster running around, scout told the whole story but still was wondering where it came from. "Intresting story. Vut it got me intrested more vhen you said you told zhe hamster to stay in it's spot." Mercy said quite impressed about the hamster. "The cute hamster must be trained somehow." Pyro said chuckling as he tickled the hamster whose rolling like a puppy. "Ja, i vould agree." Mercy said smiling while looking at the hamster.

Alternative Talon Headquarders

Spy - 25 was in Engineer - 44's workshop for repair for he would mostlikely be the _'medic'_ of the robots as Medic - 115 only had very little expirience with engineering. Spy - 25 told his robot companion about the mission. "Darn, well that didn't work." Engineer - 44 said while repairing the robot spy. "Oh! Spah, ah forgot to mention that reaper, widowmaker and sombra are no longer needed. That means we only have to worry about the overwatch agents." Engineer - 44 told the other robot. "Vhat about the recruits of overwatch?" Spy - 25 asked not even bothering to look at his robot companion. "No need either. Our pyro can handle 'em." Engineer - 44 replied, the robot spy turned to look at the robot engineer. "I have one more zhing to tell you engineer." Spy - 25 said. "Yeah?" Engineer - 44 replied. "Zhey have a pyro vith zhem in overwatch. I _hate_ pyros." Spy - 25 said. Thankfully he was good in hiding his fear as he began to imagine what bryson can do to him if he ever gets his hands on him, after what he just experienced from pyro. "I guess we'll leave it to _our_ pyro then." Engineer - 44 said plainly as if he didn't care. " _He_ not 'it' idiot." Spy - 25 corrected. "How in sam hill did you know that?" The robot engineer asked a bit curious" "I heard his voice, und most of all I saw his face. I assume zhat our pyro is zhe same to zhat man in overwatch, since ve vere based off zhose nine people many years in zhe past. Und did you remembered vhat zhe medic said? Ever believe in time travel? I bet zhat's zhe cause of his presence here along vith zhe young man similar to our fallen scout." The spy replied clrearing things a bit for the engineer, since both of them did not have much knowledge about their own pyro who doesn't talk much. There was a moment of silence after until Engineer - 44 spoke. "Alright you're good." He said after finishing on repairing the robot spy, the spy thanked him and left

workshop. Moments of walking Spy - 25 saw Medic - 115. "Hello doctor." Spy - 25 greeted. "Oh! Good evening spy! About your ambassador, i'am finished putting a few improvemnts on it so you may stop by to zhe lab for me to give it to you. Um, i know it's not a good question to ask after greeting, vut do you happen to see a hamster herr spy?" From greeting the robot medic asked his fellow robot who shook his head. "Non, why would you ask?" Spy - 25 lied knowing why the medic would be looking for it, so instead he shrugged and shooked his head meaning a 'no' and continued walking.

 _Flashback_

 _"C'mon spook! We gotta get goin'!" Yelled Sniper - 33 as he aboarded the ship. "Vait! I just need to get something!" Spy - 25 replied as he ran to the hallways heading to the medic's lab._ _Knocking on the door the spy got no response, he knocked again a but still got no response from the medic, so he decided to enter the medic's lab. "Doctor. Doctor i'am here for my ambassador. You told me to come over before heading out to get it. Doctor?"_ _Said the robot spy, he checked around the lab hoping to find his weapon, but it was nothing but tools and equipment used for surgery. human surgery. Aftef checking around the robot was about to head oueside. Until he noticed a door on to hus right. A bit curious to enter the room, but he'd thought maybe it's the sickbay but his mind telling him to enter hoping to find his weapon is what made him approaced the door. Turninv the door knob, he slowly peeked inside obly to find, experiments. The robot entered the room with curiousity while looking at the at the medic's experiments, all experiments werd inside cages, he could see dogs, cats as well as birds inside cages. There was even a frog in which disgusted the robot spy looking at it as the frog doen't appear to be normal by having two pair of eyes on it's back, six legs making it look like a spider, thus it even had sharp teeth making the spy to look away._ _He didn't wanted to take long so he decided to leave, but something caught his eye. He say a hamster inside a glass casing **'Zhis is**_ **interesting'** _Spy - 25 thought as he approached and looked at the hamster, he saw a name plate saying 'Experiment Six' For Spy - 25 the hamster seemed normal like it hasn't been experimented, yet. The robot thought intead of letting that happen he grabbed the hamster with one hand and took it with him as he headed outside._

 _End of flashback_

Overwatch Gibraltar

Pyro along with mercy and scout were still in the mess hall having conversations until scout gave a loud yawn. "Man. I think getting, sleepy." Scout said yawning. "Well go on and get some sleep. Mercy and i will be heading to bed soon." Pyro said and scout nodded as he stood up carrying the hamster. "Oh! A tag!" Scout suddenly said, he knelt down and picked an orange tag. "Vhat is it for?" Mercy asked as she and pyro noticed. "I think it's da name of dis hamster." Scout replied standing up showing the tag to pyro and mercy, they looked at the tag saw what's written in it 'Name: Six' "The hamster's name is six." Pyro said still looking at the orange tag. "Zhat's a pretty unique name." Mercy said with a smile while looking at the hamster. "Aww, you gotta pretty unique name here little guy. But don't worry, 'cause i'll take good care of ya." Scout said hugging the hamster making pyro and mercy chuckle. "I've never seen you act so _'innocent'_ before. What change you to that kind of nice personality?" Pyro asked obviously happy that the scout was no longer the cocky and rude bostonian that he once knew.

Scout blushed. "B! Not here! Mercy can hear it..." Scout said blushing to what pyro said. "It's okay jeremy, it is really nice to see someone showing his care for a cute hamster." Mercy said giggling. "Thanks doc." Scout replied still blushing. "Alright, you go get some sleep." Pyro said chuckling, scout smiled and nodded as he walked out of the mess hall with the hamster in his hands.

"He's kinda fun to mess with when he's blushing." Pyro jokingly said making mercy giggled. "Ja, i agree." Mercy replied, a few moments of silence later mercy spoke.

"Zhere is something i vanted to show you." Mercy slowly said and slowly moved closer to pyro.

Pyro noticed this and gave a light chuckle, as he moved closer as well. After getting close he slowly reached for mercy's hand and gently touched it, mercy closed her eyes and turned away as she gave a giggle.

Pyro noticed it and smiled as he held mercy's hand, he slowly leaned towards and gently kissed her soft hand.

Mercy felt the kiss, it send a spark of electricity running down her spine.

She felt her body lightly shaking as she slowly turned her head back to pyro and opened her eyes. She wanted it. She wanted to give him, a passionate kiss showing her one true love how much she loves him.

"Bryson..." Was all could mercy say. "Yes? Luv?" Pyro replied with a smile still face staring at mercy in her eyes.

Mercy was lost for words, but it didn't stopped her for showing her love by action.

She locked eyes with pyro and slowly leaned forward closer to his ear.

Pyro didn't moved but was about to hear what mercy's going to say.

Mercy moved her lips inches away from pyro's ear and began to whisper. "I wanted to show you." She whipered. She leaned back and towards pyro.

Pyro ran a hand on her hair and gently touches her face.

Mercy ran both hands on pyro's face gently touching it while slowly moving her head with her lips inches away from pyro's.

As their lips were an inch from each other, pyro and mercy didn't broke eye contact from each other, not a single second.

Mercy closed her eyes once again and pyro doing the same.

They're lips were slowly connecting to each other and finally met, the passionate kiss mercy wanted to give pyro to show her love.

Pyro felt the soft lips of mercy now cinnected to his lips.

He kept his hands in mercy's face as he pressed his lips harder against her lips and she did the same.

They tilted their heads to their opposite sides as they kept the kiss going, not even bothering on breaking away.

They didn't bothered of them being alone in the mess hall in a late night but kept their passionate kiss going until they finally broke in, with the two of them gasping for air.

"Wow. That was, pretty romantic." Pyro said with a smile forming in his face, he looked at mercy who looked back at him with a reddish face. "Ja. I vanted to show you how much i love you by giving you a kiss." Mercy said smiling at pyro. "Luv, that's so sweet that you even wanted to give me a kiss just to show me that you love me. You're making me feel the luckiest man in the world." Pyro said, he leaned closer and gave mercy warm hug. "Oh, bryson. I vould do anything to prove you zhat i love you." Mercy replied hugging him back. "Angela, you don't have to do anything because i know that you love me. And i'am happy to know, you don't have to do anything to prove me luv." Pyro said kissing mercy in her cheek. "I love you." Mercy replied and kissed him back. "I love you too." Pyro replied as they hugged.

"It's getting pretty late. Do you want to head to bed luv?" Pyro asked with a small smirk and mercy nodding. "Ja, let's get some sleep." Mercy replied standing as she held out pyro's hand, pyro also stood up and they both headed out of the mess hall heading to their rooms.

"Vell, i guess i should be going zhen, good night bryson." Mercy said kissing pyro but was stopped before she could walk away. "Wait luv, why not we you sleep with me.

We've already slept at the same bed more than once anyways so there's no big deal." Pyro said smiling at mercy. "Zhat vould be really nice" Mercy replied as she and pyro entered his room. "I vouldn't be able to sleep alone anyways, so come now mien liebling." Mercy said with a smile and jumped on the bed motioning for pyro to join her in the bed, pyro smiled and joined her.

They both layed on the bed as thry hold hands. "I promise to do vhatever it takes to protect you, as i vill be your guardian. If talon has guardian agents, zhen overwatch has too. Vut mostly, i'am _your_ guardian, i vill always protect you und everyone you love." Mercy said as she moved closer to pyro. "I promise the same thing luv." Pyro replied also moving closer to mercy as they rested their heads onto each other.

Talon Headquarters (main base)

A robot walking in the hall way headed to the CEOs office. Everytime he walk pass a talon soldiers, the soldiers would get shivers down their spines.

The robot stopped and knocked on the door. "Come in." A feminine robotic voice could be heard, the robot opened the door and closed it behind after entering the room. "Miss." The robot said with a salute.

"Please sit down." The female robot Olivia Mann said motioning for the robot to sit down. "Pyro - 76, i regret to inform you that one of your close friends had passed away during their mission to kidnap our traitors."

Olivia slowly said not breaking eye contact

with the robot. "With or without him, i will finish what was started." Pyro - 76 said in his british accent, still calmed but olivia noticed his hands slowly clenching into fists showing the anger.

"Who did it?" The robot asked. "Spy - 25 said he wasn't sure, either it was reaper or maybe someone." Olivia replied hoping the robot agent will not get affected by the news. "If i find out who did it. I'll do something not a human or an omnic can do." Pyro - 76 said, this time in a coldly tone.

"We will avenged our fallen allies. For now we forcus on overwatch, i told Engineer - 44 to hand you the job on taking reaper and his two companions, widowmaker and sombra.

As well as taking the recruits, i must tell you that there are now six targets you will have." Olivia said gaining the robot's full attention. "Who's the last?" the robot asked curiously. "A human version of scout, based on what Spy - 25 had told me but i have no idea who the other is. But here this, they also have a pyro well a bit different to you but i expect he is the one wearing a red suit in the folder i gave you." Olivia finished as they both stood up. "I'll take care of it miss." Pyro - 76 said. "Goodluck with that, you will need it." Olivia said as she escorted the robot pyro out of her office, but before the robot could walk away he turned around to olivia. "How are rockets?" Pyro - 76 asked wondering about their new weapon under development. "It is halfway done. There are also more other rockets now in development next to the first one." Olivia said chuckling as she thinks about it. "Good, i can't wait to see it once it's done." Pyro - 76 said, he gave a nod to olivia and left. Olivia went back inside and closed the door behind her, she sat on her chair behind her desk cross legged and opened a drawer revealing a picture frame with a photo. It was an old photo of her when she was a little girl, when she was still _human_ with an old shortened man who wore a gray suit standing beside her as he held her hand. Olivia stared at the photo and touched the image of herself as a young human girl, but then looked at the image of the old man.

"Oh, father. Why didn't you just do what i did? Why did you have to waste your time getting those rocks? They're not even worth fighting for, they're just like money. If you could've listened to me once then you would've still be here, with me your daughter." Olivia said looking at her father's image. "Father. If you are only here. I could've made you proud, you don't need an army of robots because all you need is brains. A wise plan and most importantly you, doing your best at your work. Not everything has to be perfect, but at least you did your part of your work, and..." Olivia paused and stood up, she opened a door to her right and headed inside and walked downstairs, as she walked in she met up with a large window revealing a facility with scientists and engineers working on various V3 rockets. "Your creation." Olivia finished as she held closer the picture frame, but not too long ago she felt a strong wind passing her.

Olivia couldn't tell what's going on but she heard a sound ciming from the wind, as if the wind was was trying to speak to her, olivia wasn't sure of this was and what she was hearing so she decided to head back to her office, but as she walked in the stairs she swear that she heard her name and something from the wind and the sound it was making, but aside from thinking of it she heard something from the wind that she would never forget, ever _'Olivia my dear, i'am trul_ _y proud of you'._

 **Whoa! That's chapter 13! I hoped you enjoyed! But to tell you, back when i was writing this chapter i was planning to make most of the part all about the Pyro X Mercy, because i kinda wanted to focus more on them. But i didn't because i wanted to add a little more information about the robot counterparts of the red team, i kinda wanted you guys to explore the robot's world for just a little so i made a small part of them in this chapter, although it wasn't that much. But don't worry you'll get to explore their worlds more once i publish a chapter only focusing on talon and the robots. I'll be honest with you, that this is one of the reasons why i didn't brought the whole red team in the first place, for the few reds in the future will fight against one robot counterpart for each of their team as well as their robot versions. Also, i have another reason why there are only a few reds in the future, but that will be said in the last chapter of this story so be sure to wait for that ;)**

 **Chapter 14 coming soon!**

 **ripntear045771**


	14. Missing

**Sup** **! Chapter 14 is here! Apologies for the short delay! We're still far away to the end, though i did not even realized that the notebook where i wrote the whole story can only hold 13 chapters a total (I had to use all spaces to write down each word for a chapter, plus the notebook contains lots of pages) which clearly had no more pages to write lol. But thank goodness, that i put the other chapters inside that notebook (those chapters were written in peices of paper, 1-5 peices and others 6 peices for one chapter. All marked with the numbers in which chapter it is part of)** **i also had to make sure that i double check all of it, in case if i have any missing peice of paper so i won't be having a problem rewriting a chapter. In which i did, almost. When i was cleaning my room, i found a peice of paper containing a part of a future chapter under my bed. Because of that, i was forced to squeeze all the papers inside my notebook to keep it secured.**

 **Phew, that was a close one, i thought i'd have to rewrite a chapter but thank goodness i won't.**

 **I just wanted to say this in case if there are any of you readers wondering how i managed to handwrite the whole story on a notebook (the part writing it all down. It wasn't easy, really) as well as making it all fit inside the notebook itself.**

 **Now that being said, here's chapter 14!**

Missing

It was morning, evryone was eating in the mess hall like usual. Pyro and mercy sat next to each other eating breakfast and were talking about heavy. "I still hope he wakes up soon." Pyro said lowering his voice that only mercy can even hear as she is sitting next to him. "It's alright bryson, i'm sure he'll vake up. Ve'll just have to vait." Mercy reassured pyro and slowly gave a smile, pyro smiled back and gave a nod. "Thanks luv." Pyro replied and the two of them continued eating.

Half a minute passed they saw with symmetra. "Mornin' guys!" Scout greeted. "Good morning you two!" Symmetra greeted with a smile, pyro and meecy geeted back and the other two sat with them. "Scout told me about what happend last night." Symmetra said starting a conversation, pyro and scout told about the infiltration that had happened.

"Thank goodness nobody was hurt." Symmetra was relieved saying it.

"Well...Da black guy was..." Scout suddenly said while putting a spoon with cereal in his mouth. "Reaper?" Symmetra asked and the three nodded. "It's a story dat da blue skinned lady should tell, since she's da first to be on top of da roof with da black guy." Scout said while chewing, afrer swallowing the food in hus mouth he then smiled and told about the hamster he found. "Oh! I just found a hamster last night!" Scout said with a hint of excitement. "A hamster? Where did you found it?" Symmetra asked curiously as she looked at scout's gleeful smile. "Here in da mess hall and da hamster's name is Six, i've also got lots to tell you! But first, can you help me build a home for six?" Scout said filled with excitement and symmetra chuckled.

"You two can do that later, but you luvs got to eat first 'cause you haven't finished your meal yet." Pyro replied motioning for their meal. "Alright, whatever you say ma." Scout replied giving a short laugh, pyro gave a light chuckle and continued eating.

After eating breakfast scout and symmetra headed to her room to build a home for scout's pet hamster, mercy went to the sick bay to check on heavy and pyro went to winston's lab.

When pyro arrived see saw the doors were open so he decided to let himself in, and inside he saw winston sitting on a chair tinkering on somekind of device on the table **(The device he was tinkering in the animated short 'Recal** **l')**

"Hey luv!" Pyro greeted with a smile as he approached the gorilla. "Hello there!" The gorilla greeted back and smiling. "Can i help you bryson?" Winston asked while putting back his tools in the tool box. "Just wanted to asked, any reports so far?" Pyro asked waiting for the gorilla to answer. "Well there aren't, the others were already sent out there for the missions to care of it. But i will let you know." Winston replied taking a banana on the side of the tabls and began peeling it. "Thanks luv, just let me know." Pyro said. "Oh! Are busy doing anything?" Winston asked as he chewed the banana and stood from his seat to approached the other table to grabbed another banana, pyro shook his head in response. "Nope, not at all. Why'd you asked luv?" Pyro replied leaning on the wall. "Well i wondering if you could get me some tools, those tools will be delivered in boxes along with our supplies." Winston said while peeling another banana. "Course luv, i can get for you.." Pyro replied with a nod. "Thank you, here is the list of those boxes containing the tools i needed." Winston said as he approached pyro and gave him a paper listing the tools he requires, pyro gladly took it as he gave a nod and walked out of the lab.

After reaching the landing strip, pyro saw the ship had already landed, he approached in and outside the ship he saw soldier 76 with reinheardt and the junkers carrying the other supplies. "Hey, you anything?" 76 asked and pyro gave a nod as he handed him a paper listing the tools winston was needing, 76 looked at the paper in his hand and read the list, he then looked back to pyro with a nod. "We got the tools needed but..." 76 paused, he then

headed inside the ship, moments later he came back carrying ten boxes, surely the boxes were small like the size of an ordinary lunch box but it was surely a bit heavy, but still one person cannot carry all of it as pyro saw 76 and the way he carries all of it trying not to lose balance to avoid the boxes from falling as the boxes were all stacked together. When 76 stood in front of pyro a few boxes started to fall off, 76 gently placed the remaining boxes in his hands on the floor and looked at pyro and motioned for the boxes he's seeing. "Here are all the tools. Do you need help these?" 76 said a hint of exaustion in his voice in which pyro had noticed, so instead pyro shook his head. "No thanks lad, i can manage. You go on and take a break." Pyro said giving the older man a smile and started picking up all the boxes, pyro carried all the boxes in his hands with five boxes on ine hand and five boxes on the other, he then looked at 76 and gave a nod and started walking back to winston's lab.

After a few moments of walking pyro entered the lab, he saw winston a still tinkering on the device he saw earlier and noticed him after entering. "You're back! And you have the tools that i needed!" Winston joyfully said as he stopped tinkering and emmidiately stood from hus seat as abd approached pyro. "Yup, all the on the list." Pyro replied as he handed winston the paper list. "Thank you bryson, i really appreciate this. Thank you." Winston said with a smile thanking pyro who smiled back. "No worries luv, if you need help just holler." Pyro replied and as he gabe a nod to the gorilla and left the lab.

Meajnwhile, reaper who was laying on a hospital bed slowly opened his eyes.

He was feeling a bit dizzy as if his head was spinning, he looked around still laying on the bed only to find himself inside a room, white tiles on the floor and the walls were painted white color along with a red line painted on the wall itself, reaper realized that he was in the sick bay.

He took a deep breath and tried to get up, but as he tries to get up he put his left hand on the wall for support for he was feeling a bit weak, he then remembered why and what was the cause of it. He frowned, remembering what happened that made him weak. While reaper was thinking

he heard the door to the other room revealing mercy in a lab coat with a clipboard in hand, she quickly notices reaper finally awake. "Oh! Reaper zhank goodness you're awake! Vut vhy are you standing? You should be resting." Mercy said from a tone of happiness to a hint of worry. "I'm okay, thanks." Reaper replied as he tries to stood straight. "Are you sure?" Mercy asked as she helps reaper stand straight. "Yes. Thanks, mercy." Reaper said and mercy gave a nod as she understood what he said. "Okay, vut please try not moving around zhe base ja? Your vound is still healing even zhough it should already have. Vut zhe sniper bullet did a lot to critically vound you, two times. Unlike zhe bullet zhat came from zhe pistol zhat shot you." Mercy said meaning for reaper to give it a rest until his wounds completely heal, reaper nodded. "Okay, but can i ask a question?" Reaper said and mercy nodded.

"Sure vhat is it?" Mercy replied raising and eye brow.

"Do you know where widowmaker and sombra are?" Reaper asked wanting to know where the two other agents are, mercy nodded. "Ja, amelie is in zhe training room und sombra, she us in zhe mess hall." Mercy replied. "Thanks mercy." And with that reaper gave a nod and left, but instead of leaving in wraight form making his travel much easier he instead walked out of the doors walking like an ordinary person would be.

Almost reaching the mess hall he pyro walking by, reaper decided to raise his hand and greet him. "Hey." Reaper greeted. "Oh hey! I'm glad to see you okay." Pyro greeted with a smile. "Yeah. I still kinda feel funny but i'll live." Reaper said and gave a light yet short laugh, pyro chuckled. "Just don't much for today, just relax and take a break." Pyro said as he patted reaper on the shoulder. "Thanks. Oh, if you're looking for mercy she's in the sick bay." Reaper replied and pyro nodded. "Thanks lad, i might as well visit misha." Pyro said and nod then started making his way to the sick bay, reaper continues to walk and enters the mess hall, there he found widowmaker and sombra who seems to be having a conversation, reaper then approaches them and greets them. "Hey." Reaper said raising his hand. "Garbiel?" Widowmaker said as she looked to see reaper, she and sombra quikly stood from their seats as they both gave reaper a tight hug. "You're okay!" Sombra said while hugging reaper. "Yeah. I'm good but still, i have to wait for my wounds to completely heal." Reaper said. "We were worried about you. But thank god you're okay." Widowmaker said as she broke the hug as well as sombra. "There's no need to be worried, i'm okay now and i'll live." Reaper said and the other two nodded in understanding as the three of them sat around the table, but after widowmaker smirked abd decided to ask reaper a question. "So...Did you, really mean that?" Widowmaker asked her smirk getting wider, sombra raised a brow as she looked back and forth to reaper and widowmaker curioused about what the sniper was talking about. Reaper was a bit puzzled about the question. "Um, about what exactly?" Reaper asked staring at widowmaker, she chuckled and replied to him. "You said 'I love them' to the enemy sniper. I heard all of your conversation vith him, so does zhat means your really care for us?" Widowmaker said with her smirk still on her face. "Aww, that so sweet!" Sombra said with a huge smile forming on her face, reaper was gladly thankful that he was wearing a mask because if he wasn't, both widowmaker and sombra could definitely see him blushing. Reaper ran his hand at the back of his head as he began scratching it while still staring at the fenale sniper. "Well...I've known you two for so long and i kinda began seeing you as... A _family._ " Reaper said quickly looking away from widowmaker and setting his eyes to sombra, reaper cleared his throat. "Díselo a tu madre te amo tanto mucho." Reaper said as he stood up and gave the ladies a nod then walked out of the mess hall. Widowmaker raised a brow and looked at sombra with a huge smile on her face. "Vhat did he told you?" Widowmaker asked with a light smile out of curiousity as she didn't understand what reaper said, sombra turns her head to widowmaker still keeping her huge smile. "You wouldn't believe what he actually said." Sombra said chuckling as she moved to widowmaker and whispered the translation of what reaper said to widowmaker's ear, the female sniper smiled and gave a light chuckle. "You got it?" Sombra asked smiling at what reaper told her that she translated, widowmaker nodded. "Comment sweet de lui." Widowmaker said and began chuckling. "Hm?" Sombra replied an eye brow raised. "I mean zhat's really nice to hear." Widowmaker replied back still chuckling, even though it wasn't the real word translating it.

In symmetra's room, she was done making a home for the hamster of scout, they both stood up from their seats and sat on the floor as symmetra placed a glass casing, alnost like an aquarium. "Wow dud looks really great! Thanks sy! Dis is so cool!" Scout said as he let the hamster in it's the casing, it was indeed a glass casing but inside it was a metallic house that has an entrance door for the hamster to just walk by it to enter, it even had windows for scout to see that the hamster was inside. "Man, i'm really impressed how you made dis sy, really i'am and i wanted to thank you for makin' dis." Scoyt said giving symmetra a smile, she smiled back. "Of course scout, anything to help out especially for a friend." Symmetra replied with a warm smile. "Thanks sy. So, sy you wanna go out for a walk? Well it is a beautiful day and all, and da wheter seems very fine. We can enjoy talking a walk outside." Scout said as they both stood up, symmetra smiled and nodded. "Yes, that would be nice to go out and enjoy the sun." She replied also standing up, they both smiled at each other and walked out of the room for scout to put the glass casing with the hamster in his room abd headed outside.

Once the two of them got outside scout looked to see the blue sky along with the clouds, the sun was shining as scout could see his shadow on the ground as well as symmetra. The two of them began to walk in a large open area and while walking symmetra decided to break the small silence by bringing a conversation. "So, scout. May i ask, what was it back in the past? Well your job as a mercenary and as a scout i mean. What was it like?" Symmetra asked turing her head to look at the younger man, scout looked back and began to answer the question. "Well from da beginning, i mean da very beginning i was used to capture enemy intellince from Builders League United, or B.L.U for short." Scout said and symmetra nodded while listening with her full attention on the scout. "Well da blus. Not only they have da same equipments we have, but also da mercenaries dey have are, us. Dey're clones if i mean, dey looked a lot like and talk like us as well..." Scout paused and cleared his throat. "And because of dat, it kinda made every battle just da same as for everyone of us on da red team and da guys on da blu team have da same abilities, strenght, intelligence and as well as...Our memories." Scout frowned a little after saying the last part of his statement but decided to go on. "We have everything in common and i really hate it. Beacuse not only da guys on red are being mocked by their counterparts after dying in their hands, but also da blu team's scout. He is very serious, somehow mature and a lot focused on da job, which is why he alsways outrun me and kills me to get our intelligence, but only to fail many times because hardhat always stays behind guarding our intelligence." Scout finished with a smile forming on hus face as he looks at symmetra, her face shows a hint of concern and worriedness as she looks back at him. "I'm sorry if you have to go through all that, espescially being killed by the person who is created based on _, you._ But scout, i'm happy that you have a respawn machine to bring you back to life." Symmetra said from a tone of worriedness to happiness, she was obviusly relived about the scout being okay because of respawn. "Dat's okay sy, i've been through and had seen worse." Scout replied smiling, symmetra smiled back and gave a nod in understanding, but after a few of moments of walking they saw a diner they both decided to head in and order something to eat. Once they entered, they choose to take their seat next to a large window and picked up the menu on the table, scout saw a salad, pasta spaghetti as well as different kinds of cheese burgers with fries along with the other meals as he looked at the menu until something caught his eye, he saw chicken wings. But instead of ordering ordinary chicken wings he choose the spicy wings. Symmetra however choose to order spaghetti, finally a few moments after a waitress approached them. "Excuse me sir and ma'am may take your orders?" The waitress asked and scout and symmetra replied with their orders.

"And what about your drinks?" The waitress asked again. "Pepsi." Scout replied looking at the menu that has pepsi. "Coca cola." Symmetra replied to the waitress.

The waistress nodded and left.

While waiting scout decided to start a conversation. "Oh! Have i told you about da bread monster yet?" Scout asked, symmetra shook her head but got intrested to hear it from scout. "Well, i've got a story dat you might not belueve but it technically happened." Scout said and began telling the story. A minute had passed and the waitress came back with their orders and the two gave a nod in thanks to the waitress as she left. "Wow, the bread actually mutated?" Symmetra asked and taking a sip from her drink, the scout nodded a gave a short laugh. "Yep, and it was all on soldier. He teleported da bread for three days, but i assume dat he forgot somehow to eat it in which it began to mutate." Scout replied remembering all the events that happened at that time **(TF2 Expiration date)** "Man, remember da moment where da bread grew bigger and almost destroyed da base. But thank god we had a bomb dat we used to kill it." Scout said as he began to take a bite from the chicken wing. "I'am very glad you're okay after that as well as for your team too." Symmetra said, scout smiled and after the two of them continued eating.

Inside the sick bay pyro was sitting on a chair with mercy sitting on a chair in front of him, they both sat on the left side of heavies hospital bed hoping for him to wake up while also having a conversation.

"So bryson, you said zhat zhe company you were protecting from robots was a hat company. Vut it is also vhere you buy gears und equipment, how does zhe public not know of zhat hat company also manufacturing weaponry?" Mercy asked curiously, pyro shrugged it at first but then replied. "Nobody knows, not even the black market. But only mercenaries. In public world they know only sell hats, but in the mercenary wold, they know sell the best and the most bloody expensive weapons." Pyro replied as he remembers all the weapons and cosmetics that he and his team had bought from the company itself.

"I'am very intrested to know zhe weaponry zhat vas used by mercenaries back in your time, espescially zhe weapons zhat your medic uses, i'am very intrested to know about zhe medigun." Mercy said as she was very intrested about the medigun the team's medic used. "Sorry, i hate to break it to you but. The comapany does no longer sell weapons even hats." Pyro said looking down on the floor. "Vhat do you mean?" Mercy ask as she stares at him, pyro looked at mercy and began to peel of his mask revealing his face with a down expression. "Well...I wish, it hasn't been shut downed...But you see, i did some research on the internet. And it said that was forced to shut down after the public discovered about the other products that the company had, i mean the weaponry. The company wanted to make a deal with the goverment, the goverment agreed but the deal was to take all the weaponry that was created to be used by the soldiers in the vietnam war, the company didn't agreed because all the weapons were too expensive and the goverment were only paying for all the products like _ordinary_ weapons." Pyro paused and took a deep breath and continued. "Even if the company would want to agree, the weapons are still not for sale, due to the fact that all of the products are way too dangerous for an ordinay soldier to use. Like for example the rocket launcher, only Doe is the most experienced with it, he is also good in rocket jumping, well for an ordinary soldier who tries that it'll blow 'em to bits because to do so, you will need a type of rocket made for jumping better known as the 'Rocket Jumper'. Because some explosives are made for jumping and some are for killing, same goe to Tavish's grenade launcher, grenades made for killing and his other the 'sticky jumper' made for jumping. Now that is a good example why all weapons from aren't for sale in the public, because to tell you luv, much even worse some weapons actually breaks itself down, or ratherly explodes in the person's hands using it. Now imagine, if that happens to an ordinary soldier or a law enforcement, how will they end up once the gun bloody explodes. I don't know why is that, but it actually happens. Well, it happened once to an ordinary mercenary who bought a 'Force a Nature' double barreled shotgun, that cost two hundred grand, really. After the gun overheated, it exploded in his hands. And after that, the mercenary was never heard doing his job ever again." Pyro finished and mercy's eyes widened in shock, she couldn't believed what she has heard. "Mein gott, zhat's horrible." She said with a hint of fear, pyro looked at her and held her hands. "It's alright luv, only the double barrel shotguns from explodes not all the weapons." Pyro reassured her with a smile.

"Vut vhat about scout? He uses a double barreled type shotgun." Mercy asked looking at pyro's eyes a bit worried. "Luv, scout threw away his force a nature after he heard the news, spy and heavy told him. And like i said, not all weapons explode because there are lots of other shotguns

that doesn't, like the one i gave you, the reserve shooter, it cost three hundred grand which is kinda expensive, but really effective." Pyro said smiling at mercy as he looks at her eyes and told her something.

"Y'know, medic's medigun is the safest product the company really had. It is extremely expensive in each product is worth on two point five bloody million dollars, but works exactly similar to medic's original medigun." Pyro said and gave a light chuckle at the last part. "Zhat's how expensive it is!?" Mercy couldn't what she heard as pyro replied with a nod. "Vut, how does your medic affor zhe other mediguns?" She asked and pyro smiled as he knows the answer to the question. "Well, you see luv medic is the one who came uo with the medigun, or should i say _he_ created the medigun in which the medigun he uses to heal us is the first medigun ever created by him, then heard of it and asked the medic if he could make more, they will provide the resouces and medic will create, so after creating mediguns with the help of red engineer Dell conagher, medic was paid highly paid with it, in which he uses to fund for our ammunitions and all the things that our might require as well as all kinds of medical equipments though. Since he's the one who created the products he doesn't have to buy it, he just asks permission to Saxton Hale the company's CEO to have one or as much as he want." Pyro told mercy the whole information about the medigun. "If we only have one, then misha would be awak right now." Pyro said as he looked down, mercy placed a hand on his shoulder. "He'll be fine, i'm sure he'll vake up anytime soon, who knows ja?" She said and gave pyro a reassuring smile. "Thanks for always being here luv." Pyro said looking at mercy with a smile. "Ja, i vill always be here vith you." Mercy replied as she and pyro pulled each other for a hug. Suddenly, they didn't noticed heavy's fingers slowly starting to move and after a few moments later his eyes finally opened.

Whe the two started to let go of each other mercy noyiced heavy finally awake. "Misha? Misha!" She said as a huge smile began

to form on her face, pyro turned arounf to looked and saw heavy whose eyes slowly setting to them. "Misha! You're awake!" Pyro said outloud with a smile of joy and happines to see his friend finally awokened from a coma.

"Bryson...Doktor..." Heavy slowly said as smile slowy began to form on his face.

Meanwhile with scout and symmetra walking back inside they saw the other agents seemed to be wandering around

gibraltar, they both looked at each other and shrugged it of thinking the others were looking for something in which tracer approaches them. "Hi luvs!" She greeted as she approached them, the two greeted back and scout was the first to aske a question. "Uh, tracer why is everyone wandering around? Is dere somthin' missing?" Scout asked as he and symmetra lokked at tge other having their oen conversations of finding something, or someone. The two looked back to tracer who responded with a nod. "Well, yes. It's winston, he hasn't been seen anywhere even in his lab." Tracer replied. "Where was he last seen?" Symmetra sked the younger woman who paused for a moment and and began to think. "Outside, i think? Yes! Outside, reaper was the one who told us, he says he had a small chat with winston and after he went back here leacing winston alone outside gibraltar, but he didn't get to tell the whole story because he was also looking for soldier 76." Tracer told the two who were listening to her. "Don't worry lena, we'll find winston." Symmetra replied with a smile and scout nodding in agreement which cheered up the brit and brougt a smile to her face, after the short conversation the two went to the mess hall to see if pyro is there and once they entered, they saw pyro mercy and, heavy. "Mikhail? Milhail! It is you!" Scout said with a joyful expression as ge ran up towards the bear man, heavy heard scout and stood up as he spread his arms just in time for the boy to hug him. "Holy crap! You're okay!" Scout said as he tightly hugged heavy who hugged him back.

"Da, heavy is back and is all thanks to doktor." Heavy replied with a smile but scout quickly pulled back and looked at pyro. "B have you seen winston?" Scout saled pyro who shook his head in response. "Sorry lad hadn't seen him. Well earlier he's in his lab." Pyro said. "Doc?" Scout asked turning to mercy who also shook her head. "Sorry vut i hadn't seen winston." Mercy replied then heavy decided to join the conversation. "Is winston missing?" He asked making scout and symmetra tespond a nod. "Yes, tracer told us he wasn't in his lab, sge also says that reaper was the one to notice so i guess we should ask reaper himself." Symmetra replied and scout quickly replied. "Okay i'll go find and ask da skull guy!" And with that he bolted out of the mess hall leaving the other four, heavy was still confused with his eye brow raised. "Where would winston be?" Heavy wondered but shook it off anyway thinking winston might outside gibraltar and went back to take a seat, then symmetra asked a question. "So misha how are you feeling?" She asked also taking a seat. "Heavy feels great, thank you for asking." Heavy replied with a smile and looked at pyro and ask him a question. "Bryson, what did happen when

heavy was gone?" Heavy asked curiously and pyro told him from the star where he was badly wounded and where they saw scout and the death of the two robot agents and after the story heavy said his comment. "Heavy is happy scout killed leetle baby scoutbot. And heavy is also happy that robot sniper is dead, means there are only seven more leetle tiny robots to crush." Heavy said with a smile of confidence in his face as he feels strong once again and cannot wait to kick some talon's rear. "Yep, they wouldn't be a problem that much." Pyro replied in agreement, after the conversation it was mercy's turn to ask a question as she turned to symmetra. "So symmetra vhere have you two been?" Mercy asked meaning symmetra herself and scout, pyro and heavy both raised an eye brow as they turned to her, symmetra somehow blushed at the question but smiled. "Well, after build a home for scout's hamster six, we both went out for a walk and talk and then we ate at a diner not too far from here." She replied smiling. "Funny, scout was never good in talking to women back in past." Heavy said chuckling and the other three chuckled as well. "Well, he is now. He's good in making friends." Pyro replied smiling with his arms crossed and leaning back on to his seat. "Ja, i agree." Mercy replied nodding in agreement. "Well he is good to hangout with and also what i like most about scout is that he's being himself." Symmetra said smiling in which caught heavy's attention. "Scout must be telling funny joke." Heavy said and symmetra nodded. "Yes, it was about his job back in the past, his experience with you his team and most of all the ladies he was trying to flirth with." Symmetra said giggling at the last part and pyro and mercy as well as heavy chuckled, suddenly the doors of the mess hall opened revealing reaper. "Oh, hey lad! Come here join us!" Pyro said with a smile as he motions for reaper to come join them, reaper didn't said a word but gave nod in response, once he sat next to heavy and symmetra he asked the group. "Has any of you seen jack?" He asked saying the words a bit slower for tge otgers to completely hear, the four shook their heads with mercy being first to respond. "nein, vhy?" She asked, reaper turned to look at her. "I need to 'talk' to him." Reaper said with his voice getting a bit deeper with pyro getting to notice. "Is something wrong lad." Pyro asked a hint of conceen in his faceaming reaper nod. "Yes...There is." Reaper replied, when the doors opened once again the group thought it would be scout but instead it was soldier 76 entering greeting them, reaper looked back on to his shoulder and slowly stood up and waited for 76 and as he got close to the group as was about to speak reaper quickly grabbed him by his jacket and pinned him on the wall making everyone stood up in shock. "What are you doing to soldier?" Heavy asked with his eyes widened in shock like the other three as they all stared at the two other agents, reaper turned his head to heavy. "He has something to do about winston being missing." Reaper replied as he looked back to 76 and sent him a glare. "Reyes, what are you talking about?" 76 asked with his hands raised in a calming manner in which only made reaper glare at him even more, he leaned closer as he stared through the older man's visor. "Don't play funny, jack. I saw what you did and i saw how you attaked him." Reaper replied with a growl. "Reyes that's crazy, i will never do anything like that to winston especially to any of you, you're my family and-" He was cut off by reaper. "Jack! I saw you with my own two eyes! Now tell me where'd you took winston!?" Reaper shouted at the top of his lungs, while locking his eyes to 76 who seemed to be calmed and shows he doesn't understand what reaper's talking about. "Fine you won't talk then i'll ask help from athena." And with that reaper let go of 76 and began to turn away for him, but as he turned to face the direction of the doors to exit he saw all of the agents with the exception of scout staring with shock expression on their faces some were showing fear like mei, as well as tracer, reaper gave a sigh and slowly shook his head. "Alright listen, if your all confused. Then i might have something to help you understand why." Reaper slowly said making sure that everyone can hear the words that he said while motioning for 76 after saying the last sentence.

Everyone was silent, some like reinhardt and mcree were happy to see heavy finally awokened from his coma but still were frozen solid as everyone to where they stood from what they saw as they all watched reaper exiting the mess hall, tracer who was in shock and fear turned her head to widowmaker who was standing next to sombra. "Amelie go and talk to him." Tracer slowly said almost saying in a whisper and widowmaker nodded as she also walked out of the mess hall following reaper.

 _Flashback_

 _Winston was finally done tinkering the device he couldn't get to finish working on and all he wanted to do now was to go outside and take a short break by enjoying the fresh air, so he exited his lab and walked through the hallway._

 _Meanwhile, in the mess hall._

 _"Díselo a tu madre te amo tanto mucho." Reaper said as he stood up and gave the ladies a nod then walked out of the mess hall. As he walk throught the hallway he remembered seeing a bench outside gibraltar, so he thought of heading outside and go there_ _to clear his thoughts._

 _Outside gibraltar, winston was enjoying the fresh air as well as the sun, the fact that he surely loved to build technology kinda makes him to stay in his lab working, but he also could always take a break then go out and spend some time with nature which is what he is doing right now_ , _after a few minutes he was about to head back inside when he noticed someone standing at the far end of gibraltar, it was a person leaning agaisnt the wall with it's arms crossed, winston was a bit curious to see who it was so he approached the familiar looking person. "Um, hi there." Winston greeted and the person turned it's head around revealing soldier 76 and began to stare at him. "Oh! Jack it's you! Sorry i didn't recognize you but, what are you doing here all by yourself?" Winston said looking at 76 who didn't responded but continued to stare at him. "Are, you okay jack?" Winston asked a but worried as he stared at the older man, still no responed from him. "Okay, if you're not feeling well then i'll go and call mercy." Winston said as he turned around heading back inside, but as he did he felt something solid hit the back of his head, winston fell down on to the ground as he saw blood coming from the back of his head, he looked to see soldier 76 chuckling lightly while holding a solid rock, he took off his visor revealing his face along with his scar while giving a menacing grin at the gorilla, winston was couldn't tell if this was actually happening or just hallucination in which it is actually happening, soldier 76 knelt on one knee and stared at winston in the eyes looking through his soul and chuckled. Winston was now starting to panic on the inside, he didn't know why would his friend attack him just like that. "Jack...What's happening to you? Why, are you-" Before winston could finish 76 with a rock in his hands hit winston in the head one last time but much harder this time knocking winston out, he stood up and tossed the bloodied rock and began to drag winston to the garage and onto an overwatch van, 76 entered the van and began hotwiring it, a few moments after he got the van to start and began to drove off with winston inside, but little did he knew that reaper saw the whole thing that happened for he was standing in the main entrance_ _of gibraltar._

 _End of flashback_

Scout was went outside, instead trying to find reaper he was now looking for winston,

he everywhere outside gibraltar speaking of everywhere meaning at the back of gibraltar outside. Scout was starting to think that what if winston was already inside, so instead search around he was about to head back inside until something caught his attention, when reached the entrance to the back of gibraltar he noticed some objects sticking on the walls, scout approached it and inspected the objects, it was circular and it had spikes all over the circular object itself and was colored in black and dark grey. The wans't odd to scout but the appearances of the objects, there were four circular objects sticking on the wall itself in which got the scout's attention. He took stickung on the wall and tried observed it even more, for scout the object was a lot familiar to him like it was something used for traps, that's where it hit him. The objects sticking on the wall was for a sticky trap and the circular objects were bombs, sticky bombs. Scout's gasped with wide eyes and quickly threw the sticky bomb away as he walked back away from the wall but as he got away from it, the remaining sticky bombs exploded in which someone hit the detonator. The blast of the explosion sent scout flying and crashed on the ground, scout groaned in a little pain but managed to get on his feet as he looked through the smoke and saw a hole in the wall. "Oh, crap." Scout muttered in shock still thankful that he didn't got caught by the explosion, but. He noticed five red dots were pointed at him, he looked to find one pointed on his knee and the second was on the other while two dots pointed at his shoulders, scout tried to looked for the last dot only to find pointed on his forehead. He gulped and raised his arms in the air knowing what going to happen if he tries to run, after raising both arms he saw dozens of talon soldiers wearing camouflages as they aimed their guns at him.

 **Well, looks like heavy is okay now that's great! But oh** **f*! What did soldier 76 f*cking do!?**

 **Why the hell did he attacked winston!?**

 **And where in the devil's hell did he took him?**

 **Also, how will reaper prove to everyone about what he just witnessed?**

 **Well that's chapter 14! I hoped you enjoyed!**

 **I didn't get to work much on this because i got sick, so apologies for the short delay. But i'm going to finish publishing all chapters no matter how long it might take because i wanted to share this to you readers from beginning all the way to the ending, so i ain't going to die leaving this story to rot, because once you start you gotta finish.**

 **Chapter 15 coming soon!**

 **ripntear045771**


	15. Lost and Found

**Sup! Chapter 15 is here!** **The story continue** **s!**

Lost and found

The talon soldiers kept their eyes on scout with their guns focused on the boy, scout gulped realizing he doesn't have anything with him to use as a weapon until he remembered, his eyes a bit widened when remembered that there is.

"Alright, search him." One of the soldiers said turning the the other one onto his right, the other one nodded and slowly approaced scout weapon still focused on the boy as he cautiously approached. Scout only gave him a friendly smile.

"You wouldn't hurt a young man are you?" Scout asked trying his best to make a cute face, the soldier ignored him until he was in front of scout, he searched scout and didn't find anything from the boy, the soldier turned around to the others and nodded.

"He's clear." After saying the last word he was grabbed by scout by the arm locking on his neck and pulled out a short pistol, the boy pointed it at the soldier and pulled the trigger sending a bullet through his skull. The soldier's limp corpse fell onto the ground with the others stood where they were in shock, the soldier who commanded to search the scout was the first to be brought back to reality, shooking off his head he saw scout running towards them with full speed.

"Shoot h-" Before he could finish he was already shot in the face by scout, the other soldiers fired their weapons and a hail of bullets flew towards scout who quickly jumped and landed on one soldier **(Like the jockey from L4D2)** who was trying to shoot him. Scout was sitting on top on the soldier with his hand on his head while shooting the other talon soldiers on his other hand, the soldier was screaming in panic trying to get him off by shaking as he fires his weapon and because of it he even kills some if the other talon soldiers. Scout pointed his PBPP **(Pretty Boy's Pocket Pistol)** onto the soldier's head on and pulled the trigger ending his life, scout jumped off and landed on the ground then he sets his eyes on the soldiers trying to shoot him and ran full speed towards them while firing his pistol.

Inside the mess hall everyone were still silent but only a few managed to speak after.

"Please tell us that ya didn't hurt winston or did somethin' bad to him. Ah mean, c'mon that's messed up." Mcree spoke to 76 while walking up to him a hint of concern in his face with the others waiting for 76 to respond.

"You gotta believe me, i will never do such a thing, you know me!" 76 replied like he was telling the truth in which only reinhardt, ana and zenyatta and the shimada brother walked towards and stood next to mcree meaning they're on 76's side believing him at what he said and as for the others, they just stood where they are, all of them which made 76 sighed.

"Alright, if you're not believing me then...I'll go myself. I'll find winston even if you're still not sure to believe me, it's okay." 76 said in a lower tone and a downed expression under his mask as he walked out of the mess hall, everyone looked at him as his footsteps began to get lower walking away leaving everyone in silence.

"Well, this bloody awkward moment is makin' bloody me hungry. Oh well, better go head and see what's on the fridge." Junkrat said with a shrug obviously not caring about what's going on as he began to walk towards the refridgerator ignoring everyone who are staring at him.

Heavy still sat straight on his seat with his arms crossed while watching the other agents began to have their own conversations and the others walking out, he then looked at the others sitting with him only to find mercy and symmetra having a conversation.

"Doktor." Heavy suddenly said gaining mercy's attention as she turns to him.

"Ja?" Mercy replied an eye brow raised, symmetra also putting her attention to heavy.

"Where is bryson?" Heavy asked looking at the two, mercy and symmetra looked to where pyro sat only to find him gone, the two looked at each other and then to heavy.

"Maybe he vent out, must be trying to find scout." Mercy said guessing that would be it.

"Excuse heavy, i will go and help find scout." Heavy said as he stood up from his seat.

"We'll come with you." Symmetra said as she also stood up as well as mercy.

"Okay let us go." Heavy replied and the three of them walked out of the mess hall going to find pyro and scout.

After heading outside they searched in the front side of the base and after they found scout holding a shovel with bastion keeping watch and tórbjorn deploying turrets, the group were wondering about what's going on as they looked around to find bullets shells, bloods and a hole in the wall at the back entrance of gibraltar.

"Vhat happened here?" Mercy wondered as she looked at the bloody ground, heavy approached hole and began to inspect. While the others were looking at the surroundings pyro and symmetra saw scout approaching them and pyro was first to ask a question.

"Um, scout. What's happened here?" Pyro asked the younger man as he picked up a bullet shell on the ground and began inspecting it, scout cleared his throat and began to talk.

"Well, when i went here to look for winston i saw four sticky bombs sticking on da wall

and den it exploded and after i saw some talon guys in freakin' camouflages, i managed to fight but i was outnumbered until dis bastion guy appeared with tórbjorn and helped me." Scout said wiping a blood of his face.

"So you buried the bodies then?" Symmetra spoke up pointing to the shovel in scout's hand and he nodded.

"Yep had to do it fast or they'll rot here outside." Scout replied as he walked back inside follow by the others.

"What about little dwarf man and robot?" Heavy asked glancing at the other two still outside doing their work.

"Da little guy said he'll be repairing da damage while da robot keepin' watch, just in case." Scout replied but as they walked inside the hallway he suddenly tripped, pyro and heavy quickly helped him on his feet.

"Ugh, t-thanks." Scout said with a light smile while rubbing his nose, mercy saw what tripped scout she knelt and smiled as she picked it up and showed it to symmetra and both giggled.

"What you luvs got there?" Pyro asked turning around to see a hamster in mercy's hands.

"Oh! Oh my god! Six are you okay?" Scout who also turned around saw his pet and mercy gave it to him as he pet the hamster.

"Scout has a pet?" Heavy asked an eye brow raised, scout blushed a little and nodded with a light smile.

"Yeah, it's a long story." Scout said putting his attention back to his hamster who ran onto his shoulder.

"Oh! I forgot to ask, had you already seen winston?" He asked and the others shooking their heads, scout frowned somehow. "Well wherever he is, he's really good in hiding." Scout said and the four looked at ecah other and back to scout with pyro being the only one to speak.

"Well, reaper says it's solidier 76." Pyro spoke up but didn't continue, scout gave a puzzled look and asked.

"What, about him?" He said and pyro looked at symmetra who looked at scout and gave the response.

"They and reaper or possibly everyone now believes that 76 attaked winston as reaper said he saw him did it." Synmetra said a but slower for scout to understand.

"Aw crap." He muttered under his breath, pyro walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright jeremy, i'm sure there's an explenation for it." Pyro said and scout nodded in understanding and the five of them walked balk to the mess hall,

when they got back they saw the pther agents behind reaper with a laptop in front of him, the five approached and pyro asked reaper.

"Um, what's going on?" Pyro asked as the five of them peeked behind the other agents, reaper turned his head and responded.

"I asked athena for some CCTV backup and here's what i have." Reaper said showing pyro a disc he put the disc in the laptop, a few more moments he clicked on a video and they all watched the captured footage.

 _At the far end of gibraltar there could be seen a person standing while leaning against the wall with it's arms crossed with the figure behind the shadows as it was dark to identify who the figure is and moments later winston could be seen slowly approching the figure "Um, hi there." winston said as he got close to the figure, at that moment the camera zomed a bit seeing the figure to be soldier 76 turning his head to winston_ " _Oh! Jack it's you_ _! Sorry i didn't recognize you, what are you doing here alone all by yourself." When winston asked the camera zoomed out a little for a full view to see soldier 76 just staring at winston_ _"Are, you okay jack?" the camera focused on the two, 76 just continued staring "Okay, if you're not feeling then i'll go and call mercy."_ _winston could be seen turning away from 76 about to walk away when 76 knelt on one knee and grabbed a rock as he quickly got up and hit the winston at the back of his head, he fell down and tried to get up on his feet but failed, he turned around to see, the camera zoomed in to soldier 76_ _as he could be heard chuckling lightly he then took off his visor showung a menacing grin "Jack...What's happening to you? Why, are_ _you-" winston didn't even get to finish as 76 hit him with a rock again but a lot harder than the last time, winston finally went unconcious as blood started to come out of his head, 76 tossed the rock away and began to pull winston to the garage as could be seen, after a few minutes there could be heard a vechile on the backround._

The agents were shocked eyes widely open, others couldn't speak as their mouths opened shocked to what they saw, reaper turned around to everyone who had their eyes staring at the screen.

"Bloody hell..." Was all pyro could say.

"Is not possible!" Heavy tried to argue with reaper who just stayed silent looking at him, heavy then stopped and eyes widened with a shock expression on his face as he looked at the other agents who looked down and others shooking their heads in discourage to what their friend has done.

"Oh, crap..." Scout suddenly said gaining everyone's attention.

"What is it?" Symmetra asked walking up to scout with a hint of concern, scout only raised his hand and pointed behind everyone, they all looked up to see tracer

who stood in the corner facing the wall with her hands covering her face.

"Wat do we do?" Scout asked, mercy approaced tracer who was crying in the corner.

"Lena?" Mercy said putting a hand on tracer's shoulder, tracer removed her hands away from her face and slowly turned around to mercy with tears in her face.

"Mercy...W-winston...Winston." She couldn't continue but she instead hugged mercy and continued to cry on her shoulder.

"It's alright, ve'll find him vut right now ve need to find answers or at least a reason vhy 76 did zhis, i'm sure zhat zhere is a reason vhy vut ve need to know vhat is i'm not sure if everyone's mad at him right now vut all i can say is to find answers before ve all feel mad at him." Mercy said as she tries to comfort brit.

"I'm not mad a him luv, i'm just really worried about winston." Tracer replied sniffing as she let go.

"Ve vill find winston, ve promise." Mercy said

as she glanced at the other agents meaning they will find their friend, tracer sniffed and a small smile formed on her face.

"Thanks luv." She said and mercy smiled as she led tracer back to the others, when got back mercy noticed pyro wasn't with them, she looked around and couldn't see him.

"Misha, vhere is bryson?" She asked heavy who looked around also couldn't find pyro.

"Does not know." Heavy replied and turned to scout.

"scout follow me we go find pyro." Heavy said and scout nodded as the two of them hurried at the door.

"Where are you two going?" Reaper asked and everyone looked at heavy and scout.

"Were goin' to find b, you all stay here." Scout replied and he and heavy headed out, searching around gibraltar they found pyro walking out of the training room, the two sighed in relief and ran up to pyro.

"Yo! Where ya've been?" Scout asked as he stood in front of pyro with heavy behind him, pyro took of his mask and responded.

"I was looking for 76, i've looked everywhere but couldn't find him." Pyro replied.

"I'm sure he's fine wherever he is, but right now we need to get back to da others and discuss about finding winston." Scout said and pyro nodded in response.

"Maybe soldier is outside?" Heavy suddenly said guessing it, scout only shrugged in response.

"Lile i said, i'm sure he's fine." Scout replied.

"It's what i thought." Pyro said putting back his mask as the three of them headed back to the others.

Outside gibraltar in front, 76 was searching for clues and tracks of the assailant who attacked winston, he started searching around and minutes had past he went back on the front side of gibraltar when searching there again he found winston's glasses, he picked it up and saw a small crack on the lens, he put the glasses in his pocket iside his jacket and continued searching until he noticed a rock which somehow odd that it had color, he picked the rock and began obsrving it, a dark reddish color was on the other side of the rock _'Weird, but instresting'_ he thought as he inspect it, moments later he stood dropping the rock in the ground. It was hopeless that an odd looking rock wasn't much help to him to find his friend, he walked back to the entrance until he heard a sound of a vehicle parking, he turned around to see an overwatch van, thr door opened and winston came out.

76 smiled under his mask and ran towards winston "Winston! Oh thank god you're okay!" He said relieved to see winston, but once he got in front winston quickly punched him in the face causing him to fall, 76 gave a small groan in pain and looked at the gorilla with a whose looking furious at him.

"Winston, whatever or whoever it is that attacked you, believe me. That's _not_ me."

He said only making the gorilla grab him by the neck and gave another solid punch straight in the face with winston's other hand, he dropped 76 and stared at him.

"Jack...How could you do this? I thought we're a family?" Winston said but instead showing a downed expression he gave a cold expression, one that can tell a person would kill someone who'd done something wrong to them.

"Winston for the last time it wasn-" Winston grabbed him on both hands and threw him to the overwatch van.

"You can't fool me jack, i know it's you, i know your face!" Winston grabbed and pulled off his mask revealing his face with the scar along with some blood coming from his nose as well as some blood on the left side of his face.

"You and that face, that horrid face you gave me. That menacing look on your face showed _betreyal_. You can't fool me again, jack." Winston finished and quickly punched 76 successfully knocking him out.

76 slowly opened his eyes only to find himself being carried by two people dressed in white hazmat suits, he tried to moved his head and saw he was on a stretcher, with straps.

"Where, am i?" He wondered as he slowly turbed his head onto his right to find cells, prison cells with huge glasses as doors and windows, he then looked to his left to find the same.

 _'This isn't gibraltar'_ He said in his mind now felling a bit panicked, the people carrying him finally stopped in front of a door, they opened it and carried him inside, once they were in they took of the straps and placed his. body on what seemed to be an operating table.

"What's going on?" 76 finally regained strength and quickly got up only to be hold by a the two people who carried him and a few more people whearing lab coats.

"Go on now, we'll take it from here." A man in a lab coat said wearing a white protection mask, the two hazmat men nodded and walked out closing the door behind them.

"Who are you!? What are you doing to me!?" 76 Exclaimed struggling in breaking himself free from the other people in lab coats.

"Hold him down please." The man in a protection mask order and the others forced 76 to lay down as he struggles, 76 noticed the man licking something from a metal tray and what appeared to be a syringe, the man walked towards him and injected the syringe onto his left arm.

"There, now we will no longer have to hold down." The man said and the other men and few women let go of 76.

"Where am i!? W-what's...What's...Going, on..." His vision started to blur and his body feeling wealer and weaker as he noticed another figure, the figure stood up closer and for 76 his eyes widened to see the figure, he was familiar to him, he saw his file and who the figure is, the figure stayed silent but held out a syringe with a gliwy purple liquid on it and began to inject it to 76's neck, 76 tried to get up as no one was holding him but his body was frozen solid that he couldn't even move a muscle nor even say a word, he stared at the figure and a few more seconds his eyes went fully shut.

"Where, am i?" 76 said after woking up, he quickly stood up and emmidiately looked at his surroundings in case if the men and women in lab coats are still onto him but instead he was just lying on the ground, he slowly got up looked to find himself in a city with fog surrounding it everywhere _'What happened here?'_ He thought as he looked around his surroundings even more only to find bullet shells everywhere, broken barriers and dead shredded military personel as well as some burned buldings, he looked to his right and saw something, a tall figure.

"Who are you?" 76 asked slowly approaching the figure, the figure didn't replied but just stood straight in it's spot with it's back turned on 76.

"Who are you? Can you hear me?" 76 Said a bit louder this time for the figure to hear, it turned around and walked slowly towards 76 with a growl, 76 noticed that as the figure got closer he noticed that it was even taller than him, infact it doesn't appear human, not even close. It's body was slim, the arms were thin long bone like arms and same goes for the legs, it's mouth was wide with it's teeth being sharp and it's black oval shaped eyes widely staring directly through 76's mask, he walked back and the figure even approached faster with a sinister smile forming on it's face, 76 began to run as the figure started running after him with a loud inhuman scream.

As he ran he kept glancing back to see the creature still follwing him, when he passed by a broken tank 76 saw a building with an open door and without hesitation he quickly ran inside closing the door locking it, he panted heavily as he sat on the floor and leaned against the wall _'Now what's going on'_ He thought as he panted, he looked around and saw a room that could possibly locked, a stairway and hallway, no lights could be seen anywhere, he stood up and began to wander through the hallway and led him to a door, he slowly opened it and peeked his head inside which was to dark for him to see so instead he continued to walk further, a few moments of walking he stumbled upon a large room.

"Hello? Is anybody here? Can anyone here me?" 76 said as he tries to look inside the dark room to find some figures with their backs turned on him, 76 got the feeling of heading back and making a run outside as he noticed the height of each figure so he slowly took a step back only to bump on something behind him, he slowly turned around to find the tall creature he'd firstly encounter earlier standing in front of him while staring him in the eyes with a sinister smile, 76 pushed the creature aside and began to run as fast as he could, when he got back to where he entered he saw three more similar beings blocking his way, ge pushed the one in front away and headed to the stairs and ran on the second floor to an open room, he quickly closed the door

and looked to find a work desk, he pushe the desk to the door as barricade and some chairs he'd found, 76 walked back and searched around the room for anything he could use as a weapon only to find nothing, he noticed a closet and thought of searching it, he walked and stood in front of it only to stop and took a glance back to the bed with suspicion, he wasn't sure if he was alone so he slowly approached the bed and knelt down slowly peeking under the bed, he pulled off the bed sheet to find nothing 76 sighed in relief and stood up turned back to face the direction of the now wardrobe with a tall similar creature standing in front of him, 76 was frozen as the watched the creature stare at him with a wide smile on it's face, the creature grabbed 76 by the shoulders and lifted him up as it opened it's mouth and sinked its razor sharped teeth onto 76's neck, 76 screamed in pain as the creature kept it's teeth on his neck while he tries to break himself free only to fail miserably.

76 gasped for air with his eyes widely open as he let out a scream as he tries to retaliate to the figure who was holding him by the shoulders.

"Jack! Jack! Please calm down, it's me winston!" 76 looked to see winston looking very worried.

"W-winston? Is that, really you?" 76 slowly asked and winston nodded with a light smile.

"Yes jack it's me, it's alright nobody's going to hurt you." Winston said with the smile still on his face, 76 sighed in relief as he slowly got up with winston helping him as he sat and leaned on the glass serving as a wall, he noticed his mask on the floor winston noticed him looking at it so he and stood up and went to get it for him, he handed him the mask and 76 nodded in thanks but didn't the mask back on.

"Why were you screaming? Did talon tortured you or anything?" Winston asked a hint of concern on his face.

"Nightmares i guess..." 76 replied crossing his arms looking away.

"I see, you've been panicking while you were asleep." Winston replied and 76 only shrugged.

"I really thought i was done for." 76 said in a lower tone, he then looked back to winston.

"Winston, if you're mad at me i'm sorry but you gotta believe me, it wasn't me you attacked you i swear i will never hurt anyone in overwatch as i'll regret that if it ever happens." 76 saud looking down wunston placed a hand on his shoulder with a light smile.

"Jack, i know it wasn't you well i thought at first, but whe i got here i got to know to that was." Winston said to him as he sliwly looked up to him.

"Then, why did you- Forget that, at least i know you're okay." 76 said looking at the othe empty glass cube prison cells.

"Jack you can tell me, what was it you are saying?" Winston said as he sat on the floor in front of 76, the older man looked back at him and cleared his throat.

"It wasn't you who attacked me then." 76 said and winston raised an eye brow and gave a puzzled look.

"What you do you mean?" He asked confused.

"The one who attacked me and brought me here appears like, you." 76 replied not breaking eye contact with the gorrila.

"Jack, i think i know who that person might be." Winston said and 76 raised a brow in curiousity but before winston could say a word someone spoke on the other side of the glass outside.

"Well, i'm glad you're awake jack." The voice said and the teo looked to see, another winston.


	16. From bad to worse

**Sup! Chapter 16 is here!** **D** **idn't get to work much on the previous chapter because i got busy and also had to re-edit chapters because, well c'mon i couldn't help thinking of doing it because i kinda wanted not to just share it but to also entertain you readers at least, but i'll make sure to work on publishing all these as fast as possible**.

 **N** **ow here's chapter 16**

From bad to worse

Winston and 76 stared at the glass showing another winston, the one outside the cell smirked at the two agents.

"I know that you know who i'am, but if you're still puzzled..." The winston outside the cell chuckled and pulled out a rectangular device and opened it, the two agents stared at him as they saw him getting covered in smoke but for a short time the smoke finally dissappeared no longer revealing winston but instead it shows soldier 76.

"It's Spy..." Winston muttered under his breath as he stares at the robot in disguise as soldier 76, the real 76 however emmidiately stood up and began punching the glass.

"You punk! I should've known it was you!" He said giving the robot a murderous stare, the robot only chuckled.

"Well, you should've known who could it be. After all, i'm the only one who can do such things like this." The robot said in 76's voice making the real one growl and glared even more at the robot himself.

"If we break out of this cell, you'll be the first for me to kill." 76 said staring the robot in the eyes, the robot took off the similar visor showing the same thing 76 could be seen without a mask.

"I'd like to see you try and after all, this went perfectly as planned." The robot said and once again opened the device he pulled out earlier to change to his original form.

"Vell, i zhink my vork here is done." the robot said chuckling while looking at 76 and to winston who stood up next to him, 76 glared at him.

"Don't vorry, your friends vill be here to join you.

You have my vord." He said in a promising tone, 76 only glared even more and winston tries to calm him down but didn't seem to effect as 76 stared at the robot's eyes an slowly leaned towards the glass with a murderous look on his face.

"I'll kill you. You have my word." 76 said almost in a whisper, the robot nodded in response like it was just a _normal_ conversation their having, he hid his hands behind and turned his back as he walked away, 76 watched him as he walked past an open door at the end of the hallway closing it behind, winston placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright jack, everything will be okay." Winston said and gave him a reassuring smile, 76 nodded in understanding and turned around.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see how this goes then." 76 said and winston responded with a nod and they both sat down on the cold floor with winston looking at 76 a with a hint of concern, 76 looked at winston and gave a light smile.

"I'm okay no need to be concern, and i'm really glad to see you are too winston." 76 said as he put his mask back, winston smiled. "I just hope that everyone back in gibraltar are safe." Winston said with a sigh.

"Don't worry because i'm sure their fine and will get us out of here, i can't tell when but i know they will." 76 reassured winston who understood.

 _Three weeks later_

It has been three weeks since winston's dissappearance, three weeks since soldier 76 went out to find him but never returned, the agents were still doing their jobs on keeping the world safe but for all of them they were getting even more worried as another day passes with them fighting against the bad ones instead of finding the other two agents, but fate has brought them to protect the innocent as they will continue in their work, they could not blame fate itself. As for the others, only a few agents stayed at gibraltar and over the past two weeks those had stayed in gibraltar were keeping in contact to the other agents they had send on various missions around the world while also giving them missions and monitoring them making sure they won't get missing. But even so, the agents on missions will just vanish without a trace and only a few would return.

The one's in gibraltar had went on every parts of the world on where the others had been sent only to go back in gibraltar without any information they about the others dissappearing.

 _Two days later_

Outside in the middle of the night pyro sat on the bench deeply thinking in his thoughts, he looked at the sky to see the stars and the moon just as how as he did back in the past where he was thinking about what he wanted to do in life, but this was different and he couldn't get his mind out of his own thoughts for being worried about the others who dissappeared especially for winston and 76, pyro sighed heavily and leaned back as he raised his head up while closing his eyes.

While thinking with his eyes closed he felt someone sitting next to him while resting their head on his shoulder, he opened his eyes and looked to see mercy who turned to

look at him with a concerned look on her face.

"I know you're zhinking, you always vere eversince..." She said but didn't continued, pyro looked her in the eyes and responded.

"It's been three weeks and two days, five more and it'll be four weeks winston and 76 being missing, i also couldn't stop thinking about the others that went missing. I wonder how their doing now, are they safe? Are they being, tortured? I just couldn't help but feel so down luv." Pyro said lowering his voice as he began to think about the situation even more, mercy put both hands on his shoulders and vently turned him to face her direction as she focused on his eyes.

"I know you're vorried, vut seeing you like zhis affects me. You've been zhinking everyday before and after a mission. Look i know you're vorried und yes i as vell being vorried because i care too about zhe others zhat vent missing, but bryson i love you und it makes me vorried even more seeing you like zhis as it makes you zhink during missions ve go..." She paused as her eyes starts to water with a tear dropping on her left eye, pyro noticed as he looked at her, he turned to her and gently wiped the tear from her face with his hand without a glove.

"Bryson, you always zhink about zhis in zhe battlefield und i have to make sure zhat i am zhere to protect you because i had noticed since zhe others starts going missing, you've been less active and not focused during missions. I know you care for zhem und i too, vut bryson ve are doing vhat ve can to find zhem und i believe vhen zhat time comes, ve vill get to see zhe others again i can assure you vut for now ve need to do our job, because even so, winston und zhe others vill vant us to continue protecting zhe inncocent." Mercy finished now with tears on her face, pyro wiped all the tears and hugged her.

"I'm sorry if i got you too worried luv, it's just that i kept thinking about them everytime i remember their names. But if the others want us to do this even if they are not with us, then we will do it and then we find them." Pyro said gently smiling, mercy gave a light smile and hugged him.

"Just promise me you'll look after yourself when i'm not around." She whispered to his ear.

"Luv, you'll always be around. I'll never let anything happen to lose you, never." Pyro whispered which made mercy smile even more when they let go of each other they did a quick kiss and broke away.

"Come on let's get back inside." Mercy said as she stood up.

"I'll catch up to you." Pyro replied smiling.

"You sure?" She asked and pyro nodded.

"Okay, vut be inside ja?" She said smiling and pyro nodded, mercy quickly kissed him on the cheek and walked back inside.

A few seconds later a person spoke.

"What are you doing hear by yourself?" Pyro turned to see heavy who walked and sat next to him on the bench.

"Thinking about the others." Pyro replied with a small sigh.

"Heavy was going to talk to you and saw doktor entering, she says to tell you to head back inside." Heavy said looking at pyro with a smile on hus face, pyro chuckled.

"She really cares for me huh?" He said and heavy nodded.

"Da, doktor cares for you. Doktor loves you." Heavy replied as he looked at the stars, pyro chuckled again and looked at heavy to ask a question.

"Misha, do you think talon has already made rockets? It's been awhile though since we haven't gotten information about it." Pyro asked and heavy turned to look at him. "Heavy thinks maybe they had, but we cannot say. But information? That is good idea! We need to find information about talon's rockets and while we do, we find others missing." Heavy responded a smile forming on his face pyro smiled a bit.

"You're right, after all we've been trying to find out more about their rocket and who knows, maybe once we get to the rocket we will get to the leader." Pyro replied a smile forming on his face with heavy nodding on agreement.

"Da, you have point but is getting late, let us go inside." Heavy said and pyro nodded as they both stood up and headed back inside.

The next day pyro was hanging out with scout and heavy while they're outside talking having conversations of their own.

"So, what ya guys wanna do today?" Scout asked as he sat on the grass while lazily tossing his baseball.

"Waiting for a mission, pretty boring yeah but it's something to keep me busy by going out in missions." Pyro replied while flickering his lighter that he still hasn't thrown away in which catches the boy's attention as he stopped tossing his baseball and turned his head to look at pyro.

"You seemed focused in it, i thought you're not into fire anymore?" Scout said poing a finger to pyro's lighter, pyro chuckled and kept on flickering it.

"Yeah i'm done with it, but hey gotta do something to keep myself busy." Pyro replied, scout looked to see heavy sitting on the grass as well while reading a book.

"Hey! What ya doin' dere?" Scout asked as he quickly moved closer to heavy and peeked at the book.

"Aw, crap you read books when you're bored huh?" Asked asked which was pretty obvious and smiled as he nodded in response.

"Da, heavy likes to read books also play games." Heavy saud as he turned a page.

"What kind of games?" Scout asked in curiousity.

"Video games lad." Scout heard and turned to see pyro standing up as he stretched both of his arms. "Oi! Misha wanna play a game?" Pyro asked as he approached, heavy looked to him with a smile and a nod as he folded a page from his book.

"Da, but what game?" Heavy asked curiously with an eye brow raised.

"Well, i bought two games yesterday those are Battlefield 1 and Resident Evil 7: Biohazard." Pyro said smiling but continued to speak.

"Oh wait! Let's play Battlefield 1 first and then resident evil!" Pyro said with a bit of excitement.

"Da, good idea!" Heavy replied a huge smile forming his face with a rapid nod as he stood up.

"Okay see ya guys." Scout said as he just sat on the grass, pyro and heavy looked back to him with pyro being first to speak.

"C'mon scout it'll be fun we'll teach how to play." Pyro said with heavy nodding in agreement but scout only smiled and shook his head.

"Sorry guys but, maybe next time?" Scout replied smiled at the two.

"Okay but what're gonna do here all alone?" Pyro asked and heavy poked him, pyro turned to looked at him to see the bear man smirking.

"What's up with the smirk?" Pyro asked a bit confused with an eye brow raised, heavy only chuckled and responded.

"Heavy will tell you inside, okay bye scout." Heavy said as he and pyro walked back inside.

The two headed inside and went to pyro's room leaving the door open.

"Alright let me put the game and then we can get started." Pyro said as he turned the flatscreen tv, when the gave had started the he sat on the couch next to heavy but before they could even play pyro looked at heavy and raised an eye brow as he asked him a question.

"So, what was it you're going to tell me?" Pyro asked in curiousity, heavy turned to him whispered to his ear after hearing it pyro began to chuckle.

"Really? Is that true?" Pyro asked smiling and heavy nodded with a smile pn his face.

Outside scout was lying on the grass watching the sun, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply as the freshly air strongly passes him while he rests on the grass relaxing.

"Aw, man dis is da life." He said outloud with a smile of glee in his face, after a few seconds he felt someone sitting next beside him as he could feel a finger poking his nose, scout felt a bit tickled and smiled as he widely opened his eyes.

"B! Misha not now, i'm havin' freakin' a moment of peace here!" Scout said slightly annoyed but heard a small feminine voice chuckling, hus eyes winded up as he quickly got up and saw symmetra lying on the grass next beside him while facing his direction with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" Symmetra asked a friendly smile still on her face as she also got up sitting on the grass, scout sighed in relief and responded.

"Ah y'know just chillin'." Scout replied with a shrug a and a smile and as the two of them sat in the grass scout returned symmetra a question.

"What're you doing here by the way?" Scout asked as he looked at symmetra.

"Looking for you, i don't have much to do and kinda feel like i needed someone to talk to." She replied smiling at him, scout chuckled as he look at her in the eyes.

"I'm here sy, always here as a friend to talk too." Scout said with a smile while motioning to himself, symmetra giggled.

"Thanks sco- I mean jeremy." She said giggling a little and scout gave a nod with a smile, there was a moment of silence after as they both sat on the grass looking at the cloudy blue sky but as they do, scout didn't want that moment to be kind _awkward_ so he broke the silence.

"Nice day to enjoy and relax isn't it?" Scout said looking back to symmetra with a smile forming on his face, symmetra nodded in agreement but as she did, she looked at him and gave a warm smile, scout noticed and raised an eye brow in which symmetra had saw and emmidiately looked away slightly blushing.

"No no, it's okay i won't mind you smiling.

Infact, i kinda find it cute well, pretty- I mean beautiful! Yeah! Dat's really beautiful of you, i mean da smile you have." Scout said quickly but managed to be calmed to say it and was somehow shy to look at her but still managed to have eye contact, at this point symmetra was starting to blush even more, she lightly giggled and responded.

"It makes me feel comfortable talking to you." She responded with a smile with a light giggle, scout smiled back.

"So, sy wanna go head back inside?" Scout asked and symmetra nodded, they both atood up and headed inside while continuing their conversation.

After half an hour playing pyro and heacy decided to head in the mess hall to get to eat, they sat around a table and were eating sandwitches that they made and while eating pyro had been shooting glances everywhere as if he was looking for someone, heavy raised an eye brow and spoke up.

"Something wrong bryson?" He asked as he looked at the firebug, pyro shook his head in response.

"Nah, i just wondered where mercy is." Pyro said finishing off his sandwitch.

"You know where doltor would be." Heavy said smiling at pyro, the furebug smiled back and nodded.

"Heh, guess i'll see you later then?" Pyro said as he stood up and heavy nodded to him, pyro nodded back with a smile and walked off carrying his plate to the sink, he the headed to the refridgerator and began to make another sandwitch.

After a few moments he grabbed a clean plate and walked out of the mess hall, he headed through the hallways and headed straight to the medical bay, he stopped and knocked at the doors waiting for a response.

"Come in." He heard mercy's voice and entered the medical bay, he saw papers and other folders scattered on mercy's work desk and saw her cleaning her staff, she then saw him and smiled as she placed her staff down and walked to him, pyro took off his mask and smiled at her, he handed her a plate of sandwitch in which mercy had noticed, she gladly took it and looked back at pyro.

"Aww, bryson you didn't have too." Mercy said with a warm smile on her face and kissed him on his cheek, pyro chuckled in response.

"Luv, i hadn't noticed you being around today so i'd thought maybe bring you something to eat." Pyro replied and mercy giggled.

"Zhat's really sweet of you danke bryson." Mercy said as she and pyro sat on the chairs, mercy then started to take a bite on the sandwitch while pyro takes out his phone and played a game while waiting for her to finish and while on his phone he then spoke to mercy.

"So luv, do you have any work to do? Maybe i can to help you out." Pyro said with a smile and mercy nodded.

"Danke, i really ppriceate it." Mercy replied smiling back at pyro.

"I can tell, just by rearranging those papers on your work desk." Pyro said a bit chuckling and mercy nodded as a yes as she took another bite on her sandwitch.

"Okay luv i'll go rearrange those papers on your work desk while you eat." Pyro said with a wink as he put his phone back in his pocket and stood up walking towards the desk.

A few more moments mercy was done eating the sandwitch she then stood up and placed the plate on a nearby table and walked over to pyro to help him.

"I see tou are almost done, let me put zhese in zhe drawer." She said with a smile as she picked up the folders and put all of it inside a drawer while pyro put the papers inside some empty folders and giving it to mercy to put in the drawer.

"That's all of them." Pyro said smiling while putting his mask back on.

"Danke bryson." Mercy said smiling back at him and pyro nodded in response.

"So luv, wanna go outside?" Pyro asked offering a hand, mercy smiled and gladly took it as she nodded.

"Ja, zhat vould be nice." Mercy replied and the two of them began to walk out of the medical bay holding each other's hands, while walking in silence pyro started a conversation with a pretty saddened facebehind his mask.

"Luv, i've been thinking..." Pyro paused gaining mercy's attention.

"Ja?" Mercy responded with an eye brow raised.

"...I've been thinking, is it right? I mean, is it right that we're together?" Pyro continued looking at her, mercy had a slight concerned look on her face.

"Of course bryson, of course it's right. I love you und you love me, so zhere is nothing wrong between us." She replied with a smiled while looking at his eyes behind his mask, pyro took off his mask to show a downed face.

"I'm thinking what if, what if people may not agree to our relationship. You see back in my mercenary job i was known for being a monster on the battlefield, most were too afraid to approach me, those who are on my team and some of them even called me a masked freak, but don't worry those are the other mercenaries who called me that not my team, and speaking of my team only a few manages to communicate with me throught the muffling sounds that i make, because most of the others were either really don't have the time to understand or either they too were afraid." Pyro said looking down a bit, mercy ran both hands

on pyro's face gently touching it a and focused on looking at his eyes.

"Bryson, no matter how people may zhink about us vut if you are zhinking about your past from burning and killing zhat vasn't your choice to do, infact you vere a mercenary and burning zhings isn't really a big zhing if zhat's vhat you are zhinking, it's no big deal it is your job as a pyro vut zhe part of killing your enemies violently like zhe stories you've told me before, for me it is not a big deal since you didn't really know vhat you are doing." Mercy paused to clear her throat and continued.

"You once said zhat zhe old mask you once vear alters your reality so zgat means you don't really know vhat you are doing vhen vearing it." Mercy said with a smile.

"You're not scared luv?" Pyto asked with a brow raised and mercy shook her head in response.

"Nein. bryson i love you just zhe vay you are." Mercy said and pulled pyro into a tight hug.

"Remember zhat i vill always be vith you loving you." Mercy said kissing pyro in the cheek, pyro hugged her back and kissed her on the head.

"I love you angela, i will fight for us." Pyro said looking mercy in the eyes with a warm smile and mercy responded.

"Ve vill fight together." Mercy replied hugging pyro again.

"If we go down?" Pyro asked closing his eyes and waiting for a response.

"Zhen ve go down together." And with that mercy kissed pyro in his lips and quickly pulling away in case if they're being watched she then held pyro's hands and

looked in his eyes.

"Just always remember zhat i'am here for you, and mostly loving you." Mercy said and pulled pyro one last time for a hug and pyro hugged her back.

"I love you luv." Pyro whispered to her ear.

"I love you too." Mercy whispered back and smiled, they both pulled away and smiled to each other.

"So luv, you wanna go upstairs?" Pyro asked the smile still in his face, mercy lightly giggled as she nodded and the two of them headed to the stairs leading to the rooftop.

When they got there they sat on the floor as they both watched the blue sky along with the clouds with the sun, the fresh air and most of all, the silence.

Both loved it when they are left or happen to be alone together in which mercy decided to break silence by starting a conversation.

"Vhen ve find everyone und destroyed talon's rocket ve vill go on a vacation, just you und me, vut it vould be nice to bring zhe others." Mercy said as she rested her head onto pyro's shoulder.

"And where should we go? Oh! I know, let's go to paris that'd be romantic when we get to see the eifel tower." Pyro responded with a chuckle as he placed his arm around mercy.

"Ja zhat vould be great, once zhis is all over ve can go zhere und try to forget all about zhe bad memories ve're having right now as a bad experience." Mercy said wuth a smile forming in her face.

"And then we can start thinking about love." Pyro added making mercy giggle, they both paused for and a moment of silence began, pyro reached for mercy's hand and hold it and mercy felt it as she did the same, they hold each other's hand and both giggled as they watch the sky.

After a few more minutes while sitting in the floor enjoying the silence they both stood up and dusted themselves and after pyro walked to the doorway and opened yhe door with the stairs keading back inside, he then looked back to mercy and gestured for her to go in first.

"Let's go?" Pyro gesturing a hand.

"Ja." Mercy replied with a nod and walked in first with pyro followed behind as they both headed to the mess hall, when they got there they saw scout and symmetra having a conversation while laughing along with heavy tracer mei and the two ex - talon agents widowmaker and sombra while all gathered sitting around a large table talking to one another with smiles in their faces, heavy notice the firebug's pressence along with mercy and greeted them with a smile.

"Pyro and doktor! Come sit here!" He said with a smile as he motioned for two mre more empty chairs next to him and tracer, the two smiled and walked in to join the others.

Talon Alternative Headquarters:

In the underground two talon soldiers were walking through a quiet dark hallway that only footsteps could be heard ecoing through and as they walked in silence they finally stopped and stood to open a large metallic door in front, as they head inside throug the door they met up with a dark alleyway and proceeded to walk straight in while carrying two large trays on each of the two of them and short moment they stopped and stood in front of a large glass wall with a light inside of the glass that appeared to be a prison cell, one of the talon soldiers opened a small metallic door in wall on the side of the glass and inserted a plate with four slices of ham and three slices of bread in it as well as a bottle of water and after putting the bottle inside the man pulled away his hand and closed the small dorr and locking it, the other man who stood in front outside the glass cleared hus throat.

"Alright, eat your food." And with that he and his fellow soldier saw a figure taking off it's hat.

"Y'all know that i'd rather die than eat yer food." The man said in a texan accent making the soldier in front frown and glared at him.

"Just eat your food, best to eat it now before it gets cold." The man replied trying to clam himself at least for that matter, he then glanced to hs companion whose giving another plate with food and another bottle of water to young girl in a blue jumpsuit.

"Here you go young lady." The other man said to the girl, the young girl looked at the plate to see the same food as the one given to the man on the other cell, at first she refused by giving the man a huff and turning away from him with her arms crossed, the man lokked down and sighed but then looked at her again.

"Look young lady, i understand if you don't like it in here well of course you wouldn't..." He paused and shot a glance to the other ones in their cells while looking at him, he then cleared his throat and continued.

"I mean, all of you don't but please just eat something. You haven't eaten since you were brought here, and i recall that it was two days ago that the other soldiers brought you here and this is the third day you're in." The man finished as he continued to stare at the young girl, the girl sighed after hearing what the man had said, she didn't wanted to eat or drink anything that comes from these men but the man has a point that she hasn't eating anything in two days after her arrival and has been refusing to eat the food that she's given nor even barely taste it, but even so she still tried to refuse to eat it but the problem was her stomach gave a loud growl and she didn't like the sound of it, without thinking she sighed in frustration and turned around to looked over on her left to a metallic table with the plate of food and a bottled water had been placed, she frowned just by looking at it but she had no choice but to eat it for at least it's better than nothing, the man looking at her seemed satisfied and proceeded to the next cell.

when he stood in front he met up with a black man that seemed to be listening to music, he placed the plated of the same food and a bottled water and recueved a nod from the black man who gace a small smile before picking up the plate and bottle, after a few more minutes the talon soldier was starlted by screaming.

"Fer the last bloody time! I don't need yer bloody fancy food! I don't bloody want it!"

Shouted an austrailian known as junkrat the other soldier who gave him food didn't really looked pleased at the sight of the austrailian but tried to reason with him at least.

"Look pal i don't care about your complaints, so just shut up and take it."

The soldier replied with a light growl, the austrailian looked him in the eye and glared at him and glanced at the plate with food, he growled and punched the solid glass with his prostetic hand, making the soldier to back away a little he then felt a hand and looked to his left to see his companion.

"I'll take it from here." The other soldier said in a calmed tone, the other man nodded and took the empty tray from the other man and walked towards the door letting his companion to convince the captured agent to eat his food.

After a few more minutes junkrat was convinced and was now quietly eating on the floor with a bread and ham in his hands, the soldier satisfued that they're done dealung with the captured agents for now, at least some just accept the food unlike the ones complaining but out of those thoughts the soldier shrugged and turned away from the cell and was heading to the door but heard someone calling for him.

"Hey! Um, hi can i have some more water please? It's for me and jack." The man looked to see tge gorilla named winston insude the cell with an older man in the blue jacket who just sat in the floor while leaning against the glass wall, the soldier nodded in response and began to exit the door, as he exuted he was greeted by two more talon soldiers but were wearing gasmasks with assault rifles on their shoulders.

"Good evening, we were assigned to guard the overwatch agents." Said a tall man.

"Oh, i guess they'll be under surveillance then? Just try to hold back annoyance from some of them, especially from the austrailian one." The soldier said sighing and a bit exausted dealing with them making the masked ones chuckle.

"Don't worry, we can handle them." Said the other one who was shorter than the two.

"Alright, i'll leave them to you." The unmasked soldier finished with a nod to the other two and began to walk away, the two masked talon looked at each other.

"You ready? We're going to spend time with them every night on guard duty." The short one asked with a brow raused under the gasmask, the tall one nodded.

"Yeah, they won't be trying to break out and kill us right?" The tall one asked and the short soldier only chuckled in response.

"I was told about them, and i kinda find them...Humour." The short one said as a hand began to reach for the door knob slightly opening it.

"Alright, if they aren't that, harmful...Then, we'll see." The tall one said shrugging.

"We'll see." The short soldier finished chuckling and the two of them entered the opened door.

But as they entered closing the door behind a robot in the shadows watched them and lustened to every word they had said in their conversation, the robot released a short devilish chuckle and went back into the shadows of the dark hallway.

 **That's chapter 16! I hoped you enjoyed!**

 **Anyways, like i said earlier i got busy and was re - editing future chapters that's why i didn't get to work much on publishing this as well as on the previoys chapter, thus i not just editing, i have also made references on those future chapters from movies and even maybe from other games? But you'll see and i'm you'll get those references ;)**

 **Also i wanted to thank you for reading all chapters published and even i don't get that much feedbacks i don't mind coz those doesn't matter, i just wanted to thank those reading this fanfic coz it means much to me that people get to see/read something i have come up with in mind. Alright enough drama coz you get it i know, Thanks for reading and i hope you'll read all the way to the end of the line of this!**

 **Chapter 17 coming soon!**

 **ripntear045771**


	17. Overwatched

**Sup! Chapter 17 is here!** **Sorry for the delay, now h** **ere's chapter 17!**

Overwatched

Another day had risen at gibraltar and in the mess hall which wasn't much crowded, pyro sat next to mercy and onto his right side sat heavy, eating in silence heavy began to speak.

"We should go to smoke man and tell him about idea of getting information." Heavy suddenly said gaining the other two's attention and pyro was first to reply.

"Sure thing, but we should be more careful when we get out there." Pyro replied and by mean of being careful he meant getting missing.

"Little babies will have to fight heavy before they can heavy's friends." A confident tone came out of the russian with a grin and pyro only chuckled but quickly stopped and began to set hus eyes to mercy.

"You luv, you'll stay here with the others."

Pyro said a reassuring smile forming on his face, mercy didn't liked hearing it and as much as she wanted to go with the two mercenaries she espescially wanted to be on pyro's side.

"Vhy can't i come vith you?" She asked a bit sternly with her arms crossed.

"Because i don't want anyone and especially you to get taken away or anything, and besides it's just the four us going anyway." Pyro replied explaining to her, mercy raised a brow in curiosity and asked.

"Four? Who are zhe other two?"

"Scout and symmetra luv." Pyro replied with a light smile on his face.

"Vut i hadn't seen zhem earlier." Mercy replied making heavy chuckle as he joined the conversarion.

"They're outside waiting, and do not worry doktor we will be fine and besides pyro just wanted to make sure you are safe, is why you cannot come with us." The russian said and mercy responded with a sigh of defeat along with a slight blush, pyro put a hand on her

shoulder and gave a reassuring smile.

"Luv, if you're starting to worry i promise we'll be okay and will be back soon." The firebug said and gently reached for mercy's hand kissing it, a bit satisfied hearing it at least mercy gave a small smile.

"Fine, just be careful out zhere ja?" She said with a weak smile and pyro nodded and kissed her forehead then stood up as well as heavy.

"We'll be back doktor heavy promise to look after your pyro." Heavy said with reassuring smile causing pyro to blush behind him for hearing the last part, mercy nodded a bit relieved that at least her love is not going out alone but with his closest friends, she watched the two exiting the mess hall but before pyro got to walk out mercy called out to him, he spun around and saw her giving him a flying kiss in which he quickly catched it and winked back at her making her giggle not even minding the other few agents watching with smiles on their faces.

Pyro smiled and left following heavy to the armory, moments after preparing their weapons they headed to the communications room to find reaper and reaper who appeared to be arranging some folders as well as papers on a large table, he noticed the two standing in the doorway and motioned for them to come in, the two complied and entered the room with heavy being the first to speak.

"We are going out to find some talon babies and get information from them." Heavy said waiting for reaper to respond.

"Okay, but you might need some backup." Reaper said looking back at the two mercs.

"We've got scout and symmetra lad, also any talon activities going out so far?" Pyro joined in and reaper went in to the computers and looking through the screens he then looked back to the two.

"The others had already taken care of." Reaper said but quickly asked their AI.

"Athena are there any more talon activities in the city?" He asked and the AI responded.

"Yes reaper there is one located outside the city, a chemichal factory."

Reaper nodded in thanks and looked at the two.

"You four watch out for anything out there, i've just lost contact with reinhardt, zarya with our three omnic agents two hours ago." Reaper told the two mercs had their eyes widened and pyro asked in response.

"Where were they sent?"

"They were sent numbani to stop talon's spread for terrorizing an area, i've already sent tracer with sombra and widowmaker but hadn't responded to my contact three minutes ago." Reaper finished heavy was silent after hearing the news and pyro sighed and muttered something under his breath after hearing it, heavy who was silent just listened and was trying to hide his emotion about the news to cool off and pyro on the other quickly looked at reaper and responded.

"We better get going thanks for the information lad."

Reaper nodded and watched as the two walked out of the room.

Outside the two mercs found their companions near an overwatch van, symmetra stood leaning at the back door while scout leans on the front to the driver's seat, both were having smiles as they go on with their conversation

the mercs were watching at as smiles began to form in their faces.

"Mate." Pyro suddenly whispered chuckling a little.

"Hm?" Heavy responded his voice down with a brow raised.

"Look, pretty cute eh?" Pyro joked wiggling his eye brows with a low chuckle as he motions to scout and symmetra, heavy nodded and also gave a lower chuckle but accidentally broke into a laugh causing the two who were talking to look at them.

"Oh hey!" Scout greeted with a smile and waving his bandaged hand.

"Hi!" Symmetra greeted smiling as well waving a hand, both pyro and heavy quickly stopped at their 'Secret' conversation and both nodded to the two as they approaced.

"Took 'ya long enough." Scout said crossing his arms and pyro just shrugged in response.

"Da we had. So how was you two having good time?" Heavy suddenly interjected but pyro elbowed him making him to stay silent.

"Sorry luvs, but he means did you guys already ate?" Pyro asked glancing at the russian besude him who just whistled and then back to the bostonian.

"Yeah we did." Scout replied with symmetra nodding in agreement.

"Indeed." Symmetra added, pyro satisfied about the answers nodded in response.

"Alright, lets get inside reaper already gave us a location of talon activity."

Pyro said and the other three nodded as they all got inside the van with scout in the driver's seat and pyro on the other side of the front seat, shutting the window pyro noticed mercy as she stood in out front the entrance of gibraltar she waved goodbye with a smile and pyro waved back smiling back, the van started and behan to drove off heading to it's destination.

Mercy watched the van as it got far, she sighed hoping they'll be okay on their

mission and mostly he will be okay meaning pyro, this was the first and only time pyro is going on a mission without her she was always sent with him, they were always sent together, it's what made them become closer to each other and with it they fall for each other.

Shaking off her thoughts she released a heavy sigh and tried to calm herself away from thinking too much about pyro and the others. She was about to walk back inside but a strange feeling suddenly hit her, a feeling of...Being watched, she turned around and looked at the environtment, all quiet with the strong wind is all she could feel but still the strange sudden feeling made her to be wary, she quickly turned to the doors and made her way inside closing it behind and made her way to the medical bay.

All the way to the medical bay it was completely quiet _'Vonder vhere everyone is'_ mercy thought herself as she opened the doors and was about to enter but decided

not to, she turned on her heels and walked to the communications room hoping to find anyone. When she got there she found reaper along with widowmaker sombra and tracer as they all sat around a large rectangular table, they noticed mercy and tracer being the first to speak greeted her.

"Hi luv!" The young brit greeted in her cheerful voice and the others greeted, she greeted them back and reaper was first to ask a question.

"Um, mercy can i help you?"

Mercy shook her head in response.

"Nein, i just vondered vhere everyone here us at, so i figured to go here hoping to find anyone at least und you are." She replied meaning the four of them in the room, the four raised their eye brows in intrest to know why would the swiss doctor would wonder about their other agents.

"Um, mercy luv is there something wrong?" Tracer asked a little worried look forming on her face.

"I had zhis _feeling_ like, someone is watching or something, i cannot explain, vht i'm sure it's just me." Mercy replied looking each agent in their eyes but just she was brought in curiousity on what the conversation of the other agents was about so she asked.

"May i ask vhat you vere discussing before i got here?"

In direct response reaper cleared his throat and replied.

"We lost- I mean you see we've sent some agents out to handle talon activity..." he paused and clearing his throat. "...And suddenly lost contact with them, so i've sent tracer widowmaker and sombra to aid them thinking that something wrong must've happened to them." Reaper took a glance at tracer meaning her to continue, she then cleared her throat and began to speak

"When we got there, we've searched every area we could as possible only to find bullet shells weapons and dead talon soldiers." Tracer finished, mercy stood where she is in shock she didn't know what to say but decided to let go since there was nothing she could do nor even of the others.

"Maybe it vould be best to discuss zhis vhen everyone is here so ve can all talk about zhis clearly." She stated and the others nodded in agreement, she then excused herself and left and later on the other four left as well going on their seperate ways. Walking in the hallway she went and entered the armory to clean her weapons, she grabbed both the reserve shooter and her staff and sat on a bench next to the door and began to clean her equipment. After what seemed to be like a half hour she smelled something like burning, at first she shook it off and thought like someone must've been cooking and must've forgot the now overcooked food, but she smelled it again and this time she noticed a light smoke in front of her flewing past the barrel of her shotgun _'strange, better check it out'_ she thought and stood up, opening the door there were smoke fogging the hallway she coughed and went to the ammo storage inside the armory, she opened a locker and took twenty shotgun shells from the ammo box inside it and decided to put her armor and later on she headed out.

Suspicious on what's going on she headed straight to the lab to check the security cameras and as she entered she called out to athena.

"Athena." She called but no response, confused mercy raised a brow at this but decided to try again.

"Athena, can you hear me?" She asked but no response, starting to worry for the AI she quickly went to the computers but noticed something that caught her attention she looked to her right next to a computer on what seemed to be a control panel to spot a strange looking device, she went towards it to inspect what it was but as she stopped a few inches from it she noticed it sparking like it was electrifying the computer so she picked it up and read the word on the top side of the device itself _"Electro Sapper"_ while inpecting the device more she suddenly heard an electirc sound and a familiar voice began to speak.

"Intruder alert! A spy in the base!" Mercy with wide eyes surprised to hear the voice of the AI.

"Athena! Mein gott i was kinda vorried zhat you veren't responding, vhat happened?" She asked and the AI reaponded.

"Doctor zeigler there was a spy who had infiltrated inside and had deactivated me with a strange divece." Athena told mercy and she quickly remembered the device so she raised it and asked.

"Is zhis zhat device?"

"Yes doctor ziegler, i was about to warn everyone but i was being deactivated but i fear that the spy is still around the base, doctor zeigler i will warn the other agents-"

Before the AI could even finish mercy quickly spome up.

"I vill go und find zhe others."

"Doctor zeigler we cannot be too sure if it's safe to go out alone the intruder is known for being Spy - 25, it is too to wander around finding the others with the spy being able to cloak himself." The AI told her sounding very worried but mercy shook her head and responded.

"Nein, athena i vant you to track me i'll be leading zhat spy away as possible und if i ever got outside zhe base activate security lockdown in case for any talon men." And with that mercy stormed out of the lab leaving a very worried AI but agreeded to follow her order.

Rushing in the hallway she suddenly noticed a large figure layung on the floor she approached and saw it to be roadhog.

"Mein gott! Mako are you alright?" Mercy said as she quickly rushed to him, roadhog groaned in response as he put a hand at the back of his head.

"Doctor zeigler, what are you doing here?" He asked but mercy didn't answered instead she helped him to get on his feet, with a nod in thanks roadhog repeated his qustion.

"What are you soing here?" He asked as he grabbed his scrap gun on the floor.

"Zhere's no time, for now i beed to tell you zhat ve have an enemy spy in zhe base und i vill be leadung him outside to finish him off for good." Roadhog mentally shook his head.

"Doctor zeigler we lost the other agents, we can't lose more we've already lost jamison!" He snapped as he mentioned the missing agents but this time it was mercy to shook her head.

"Nein, zhat robot.

Because of him ve've lost some of our agents un he must pay." She replied in a

serious tone with serious look her face, roadhog lowered his head and loaded his weapon.

"Fine, but i'm coming with you it's too dangerous." He said with a sigh of defeat, mercy smiled and nodded in response as a thanks but led her to asking hum a question.

"Um, mako did you encounter him?" She asked as they walked.

"I didn't get to identify clearly, but it wasn't the spy that you mentioned. To tell you i onlyn saw a glimpse of a black robotic head or...Mask? I think it was some sort of, gas mask for a head." He replied unsure but he was looking mercy in the eyes meaning he was telling the truth, at this point mercy became curious and was about to ask another question but was cut off by hearing an explosion coming at the back of gibraltar, the two headed at the back side but stopped when they saw the doors completely open roadhog quickly stopped mercy and spoke up.

"No, i'll go first." Roadhog said as he raised his weapon and slowly walked towards with mercy following behind, near but still afar from the doors.

"Vhat do you see?" Mercy asked in a lower tone from behind with her reserve shooter at ready, roadhog looked back and replied.

"I see talon soldiers, they had the three ex talon agents and the rest of everyone we have _'left'_."

Hearing the last word _left_ made mercy to feel more worried and she didn't like hearing it either.

"I see everyone but i don't see one of the shimadas, the dwarf engineer nor even amari." He added and mercy sighed but a face of confidence came to in to form.

"Let's get zhem." She said with a grin and redied her shotgun and roadhog nodded and with that mercy went first straight towards the doors, roadhog was about to follow but was pushed back by someone from behind causing him to fall he looked up to see a shape of a figure appearing in front of him with and electrical sound as it appears and it appeared to be a robot, the figure then gave a light chuckle as it looked at him.

"Oh fat man plea-" Before the robot could even finish roadhog grabbed the robot by the leg with his free hand and pulled it,

roadhog quickly got up and slammed the robot on the floor, the robot managed to kick roadhog in the face with it's other leg causing him to let the robot itself go roadhog growled and focused his eyes on the robot when he fully saw the robot's appearance he glared and knew who it was, it was talon's Spy. The spy regain his composure and pulled out a revolver as it looked at roadhog.

"Let's settle zhis like gentle men!" The spy said with an evil chuckle making roadhog glare at him, the two of them then charged towards each other.

Mercy flew outside and saw sseveral talon soldiers surrounding the other agents, the soldiers quickly saw her flying and raised their weapons to open fire but mercy flew fast and dodged the bullets as she fly sge quickly aimed her gun at one talon soldier running to take cover, she pulled the trigger and accurately shot the soldier in the head blowing it to bits and pieces she then flew and landed straight towards a soldier with and smg and as she lands on the soldier she kicked him right in the face and shoved him off with her shotgun when the soldier fall she shot him right in the chest the shot piercing through the soldier's vest killing him instantly.

"Mercy! Agh! Let me go!"

Mercy quickly spun around to find tracer being pulled by one of the soldiers, one with a dessert eagle pointed at tracer's head.

After charging at the spy roadhog quickly took advantage as he grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him on the wall,

the spy kneed him and he let him go as he groaned in pain. Spy picked his revolver as he got up and pointed and roadhog but roadhog was first to pull the trigger as he fired his scrap gun but the robot managed to jumped away but his arm was completely torn off from the shot.

"Auuggggh!" He screamed as he pointed and his revolver to roadhog but the big man rushed to him to grab him, in fear of getting slammed Spy - 25 automatically cloaked himself, as roadhog saw it he heard running footsteps heading towards the doors outside, with a frown and a light growl roadhog rushed to the doors heading outside.

Mercy saw tracer with a gun pointed at her head, she glared at the soldier and quickly aimed her gun at him.

"Don't even think about it, we have you surrounded!" The soldier said as he threatningly pointed the gun at tracer's head, mercy glanced around to see talon soldiers with their guns pointed at her.

"Mercy, please listen to what he says they have us surrounded!" Phara shouted as she struggles from the grip of two talon soldiers holding her, with a sigh mercy lowered her weapon and as she did the soldiers knew what to do and by it they cautiously approached her, but as they were inches away mercy quickly flew up shocking everyone by her action, in shock the soldier who held tracer as hostage looked up like his other companions and for being unaware tracer elbowed him in the stomach causing him to let her go, he winced in pain but quickly pointed his gun at her, but as he did he was tackled on the ground tracer looked and a smile came to hee face to see roadhog.

"Quick! Get to the others!" Roadhog said, giving a quick nod in response tracer blinked towards the others with her weapons now in hands.

Mercy flying quickly began firing at the talon soldiers one shell per each kill, reloading she landed and took cover in one of the vans but as she loads last remaining shells she saw one talon van with three figures inside as it drove off mercy was about to catch up to it but she had to get to the others so she flew up and quickly shot three talon soldiers killing them instantly. She looked over to her left to see roadhog puching one soldier to death and over to her right she saw reaper who had two of his shotguns with him shooting down talon soldiers with mei and genji followed behind, phara and tracer along with widowmaker and sombra joined in and help finishing off the last remaining talon soldiers. Mercy smiled with a sigh of relief, she cocked her reserve shooter to find it completely out of ammo she chuckled and thanks to the others finishing the job for hee she wont be having a problem engaging talon soldiers into melee combat, she walked to the other agents and as she approached the others ran up to her with mei and tracer hugging her.

"It's alright, it is done for now." Mercy said as she hugs them back.

"Mercy luv, they took ana torbjorn and hanzo." Tracer said barely any of the others could hear it after letting go of each other phara was firat to ask.

"Mercy, what do we do now?"

Mercy looked at the other remaining agents in front of her with roadhog approaching the group.

"Ve need to save zhem vut first ve need to vait for zhe others und plan on vhat ve vill do, vut may i ask how did zhey even managed to capture all of you?" Mercy's question emmidiately sent a chill down everyone's spine with the exceptional of reaper and roadhog who only stood in silence, then suddenly mercy's eyes landed on roadhog as a question was asked.

"Mako, you told me zhat zhe one vho attacked you was having a sort of gas mask for a head. It could not be zhe robot spy, vut vho?"

To answer the question reaper did it for roadhog as he walked in front of mercy.

"Mercy, it wasn't just spy who was here.

The truth is, he was only following his commands, as we heard when the time we got lured here by their trap." Reaper said and with more curiousity mercy asked again to have the answer she wanted to hear.

"It was, a pyro i think Pyro - 76 is what they refer to him. He sounded a lot like our pyro which is how he managed to lead us all here to this trap. I didn't see much of his appearance but his voice was really identical to the original, and thus he sends the spy inside to get _you."_

He said pointing towards her. Mercy raised a brow and looked him straight in the eyes through his skull mask as hearing the last part made her even more curious and somehow slightly frightened.

"Me? I vas zhe only one left to be captured as for mako, he vas knocked out und i assume zhat zhe pyro ordered zhe spy to get me so zhey can get us all at once, am i right?"

Reaper shook his head.

"I don't know why or how, but to answer your question no. But like i said i don't know why did he wanted to get you and how'd he knew about you and pyro i mean the real one on our side. He simply told the spy to get you because you are his main target and that's all." He said with everyone except roadhog nodding in agreement.

"Me? Vut vhy? Vhy me? Und how did he know about me und bryson? Nein, he only has bryson's memories from zhe past as part of being a mercenary, his skills und tactics und zhat's all he knows vut never. Never vill he have known about me und bryson nor even his other robot companions knew zhat bryson misha und scout had time travelled through here." Mercy said as she began to feel herself panicking on the inside, reaper only stood in silence but tried to say something.

"Listen, mercy i don't know yet for sure i mean we, don't know for sure if he really wants you." He said hoping those will calm her a bit, but phara walked in.

"Mercy i'm sure there will be an explenation to this on why he wants you a d what does he want, but for now we need to warn the others about this." Phara said as she placed a hand mercy's shoulder, mercy gave a light smile and nodded in reaponse.

"Speaking of warning luvs, bryson isn't going to like hearing this losing three more of us especially hearing his robot counterpart wanting to take his love." Tracer said.

"Well, how about we tell the others with him but not him." Roadhog interjected, everyone shook their heads.

"Mako luv, i don't think that's a good idea." Tracer pointed out.

"Well someone has to tell him." Mei joined in only to be interrupted by genji.

"I will do it, surely he isn't that hard to talk to." The cyborg ninja said.

"If he didn't like hearing it after, he might tear your robot limbs." Widowmaker suddenly spoke giving a light chuckle making genji shiver.

"No, he isn't like that. Besides he already told us that he didn't even know the things he'd done in the past as a mercenary because of his previous mask, so apparently he won't." Sombra replied to the spider woman.

"I'll tell him besides he listens, he always listens especially to me."

Everyone's head turned to mercy who returned them a light smile.

"Let us head back inside, ve'll have plenty of time to clean up zhis mess." And with that the others nodded in response as they all headed back inside, but as they walk in mercy was thinking why would pyro's robotic counterpart would want her, what does he want from her anyways? He can't have the same things or feelings that pyro feels, and especially he can't have almost everything pyro has in mind to program to him unless he wants her for something else like using her as bait for pyro to come get her from his cold robotics hands or something even worse. Mercy couldn't help but to think about it even more and deeper but she decided to stop as she knows it would be best to talk it out with someone, with pyro, her pyro.

Outside gibraltar a figure stood from afar, heavy metallic boots touching the grassy surface as the wind passes by. The figure was staring at the very building and through it the figure was watching one person.

"I'll get you." The figure said in a deep slightly muffled british voice.

"And when i do..." The figure stopped and let out a short deep chuckle and walked back onto a black ship followed by men wearing gas masks.

 **That's chapter 17! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Chapter 18 coming soon!**

 **ripntear045771**


	18. Remains

**Sup!** **He** **re's chapter 18!**

Remains

On the way to their destination the group drove in silence, kinda awkward until scout decided to speak as he drives.

"So, wat do we do wen we get dere?"

The question seemed to catch everyone's attention in which heavy simply answered.

"We kill babies for information."

With the answer scout didn't responded but he decides to ask another question.

"Y'know, i've been kinda worried about dis rocket thing and also about dis people gettin' missing." Scout said as he glanced outside the window, nobody responded as the wrds only made them felt down. To keep the conversation going symmetra decided to speak.

"Should do we have a plan of action?"

The statement was more of a question in which scout confidently answered.

"Sy we don't need a plan, 'cause you have me. I'll go and run around for da intelligence."

Being said filled with confidence with a slight cockiness pyro shooked his head with heavy facepalming on what the boy said, but even so they both noticed

symmetra just smiling at scout, both mercs shrugged it off as smiles came into their faces.

"What's so funny?" A feminine voice asked gainng their attention.

Both pyro and heavy looked to symmetra with a raised brow in curiousity as she looks back at them.

"Um, i just remembered something." Was all pyro said with a smile.

"Well, heavy finds cuteness from both you and scout." Heavy's tounge slipped the words he had said making pyro to shot him a look.

"Heavy..." Almost a whisper from pyro's voice as he almost facepalmed himself,

both scout and symmetra turned bright red but scout managed to speak as he decides to change the subject onto what about he saw.

"Um, oh were here!"

Everyone opened looked outside the windows to see a large building.

"Let's go!" Scout said with a hint of excitent as he got out with the others followed suit, in front of the building and looking around they saw the entrance competely open shard glass and bullet holes on the walls, then the group entered the building stepping on the shards glasses on the floor while surveying their surroundings they saw multiple bodies of what seemed to be the employees, bloodstains on the walls as well as lots of empty bullet shells.

"I should go and scout da area." Scout said as he pulled his scattergun and pyro and heavy nodded in agrement.

"I'll come with you considering you need backup." Symmetra added the bostonian then nodded in response and the two of them headed on the left side of the building, pyro and heavy headed forth after noticing several more bodies laying dead up ahead. Walking in silence pyro suddenly spoke up.

"So i've been noticing that scout no longer acts the same cocky boston boy."

Hearing this made heavy to snort a laugh with a response.

"Da, he is not annoying anymore geavy is happy. But heavy noticed, he's good now."

The response made pyro smile with a nod of agreement.

"Yeah you're right with that, he is getting good into making friends without having to talk annoyingly." Pyro said as he chuckles but heavy shook his head.

"Nyet, heavy means he's getting good at talking to...Girls."

The last sentence pyro raised a brow with curiousity and responded.

"Ooohhh, i know what you mean." Pyro replied chuckling who joined along with heavy, but later on as they got near two set of doors leading outside they both heard various voices coming from the other side.

"I think we might wanna check that out, but we ain't going through here we're gonna find another way out."

Heavy nodded and the two of them headed for the stairs while both were thinking of scout and symmetra hoping they are okay.

meanwhile reaching the second floor of the factory after walking pass several more bodies, with the slightly foul stench from the bodies along with the bloodstains on the walls scout tried to ignore it as hard as he could he then turned to symmetra.

"Sy, i don't think we can find any talon guys in here 'cause all we can find are ded people

and dat smell i've been trying to ignore all da frickin' way here."

Symmetra gave a light chuckle and a short sigh of relief.

"And i'm glad that you mention, because i had been trying my best to ignore it as well." With a light chuckle, scout's eyes widened in surprise.

"Whoa, wait a minute. You've been trying to ignore all dose all da way here?" He asked eyes blunking in surprise, symmetra nodded.

"Yes."

But, why didn't you told me? Y'know we could've just went and search somewhere, not foul and messy." Scout said and symmetra just smiled.

"Well i was kinda hoping we could find anything at least something in here, but i figured not to disturb you being focused." She said making scout to clearly tell that she was shy enough to tell.

"Well, how about we go back went to where pyro and heavy went?" He asked with a warm smile and symmetra nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good to me." She said with a smile and she and scout went back the way they came.

While on their way they decided to have a conversation at least and scout being first began.

"Y'know, sometimes i kept telling myself dat you remind me of hardhat."

Symmetra tuned her attention with a raised brow.

"Hardhat?"

Scout chuckled as he responded.

"Yeah y'know, engi as in Engineer. He always wears his construction hat, kinda gave me da perfect nickname to call him 'Hardhat' ." Scout said lighty chuckling and symmetra chuckled, scout then suddenly sighed and spoke.

"He was, one of da close pals i had next to pyro and heavy, dose memories and all dose things he'd do wen i say 'Need a dispencer here!' or even a teleporter. " He paused to take a breath.

"Den dere was snipes. I don't, i don't really know much about him 'cause he's, i don't know but, diffrent? Yeah, i remember he prefers to be alone, it's wat i don't understand about him. I dunno but, i think it's kinda like a 'Sniper thing' dat prefers to be alone, like a lone wolf y'know. Den dere's doc, aw man medic and da first time he'd done surgery to me was for da Uber thingy in order for it to work, den after da surgery dere was a pideon insi - I'll probably just skip and tell about da others wen we get back home." Scout said slightly giving a nervous laugh about the medic part.

"If you're worried thinking about the medic and his experiments on you and your team don't worry because i already knew." Symmetra replied with a light smile in which scout raised a brow.

"Wait, you do?" Scout asked dumbfounded and symmetra nodded with a smile.

"Your friend pyro and heavy told us, it was kinda disturbing at first hearing it but hey, everybody has to respect a person on what he or she is good and passionate at." Symmetra said as she put a hand on scout's shoulder.

"You have a family, they're your family if you may had some misunderstanding or they maybe sometimes lecturing you then it is for what will be best for you. We were also told how some of your team had been scowling at you, but scout don't take it the wrong way, they only do that by trying teach you what you are doing is wrong."

Hearing the words symmetra had said reminded scout of his past time with the red team while half of those were his 'misunderstandings' moments with the spy his dad in which he sighed and looked symmetra in the eyes.

"Sy, i don't ever listen to 'em. I'am old but not old enough and you're right i guess, i understand every mistake i had before, well dose mostly arguing with spy and pretty much being a cocky jerk dat i'am before. I think, it'll be better if i act mature even a little bit." Scout said this time being truthful and symmetra nodded in response.

"Scout you already are." She said with a warm smile, scout raised a brow.

"Really? You think i'm a changed to be a good person? Even if i was a jerk to da others back when?" Scout asked and symmetra nodded again.

"If you maybe a 'jerk' to them that's okay because people make mistakes, but to tell you there are many ways to correct mistakes."

That made scout smile.

"Thanks sy, for understanding and for being a good friend to me. Your da first and only girl dat i'm being friends with, man as much as i hate to admit everybody back in da past were right i'm really terrible in talking to girls or making friends at least." Scout said kinda feeling embarrassed for himself, symmetra lightly giggled and responded.

"Well now you aren't." Symmetra said giggling, scout slightly blushed but decided to change the subject.

"Man i wonder where pyro and heavy are. Do you think dey're outside?"

Symmetra thought for a moment but suddenly heard voices, as she starts hearing those voices scout was too busy inspecting his scattergun. Symmetra slowly approched an alleyway which where the voices were coming from, as she slowly made her way she stopped outside a huge doorway, not standing in front but behind the wall she listens to the voices.

"I think that's all of it." A raspy voice said.

"Alright let's bring it out to the rest of it." Another voice replied.

"Yes sir." A crisp reply was heard.

As she lintens she then noticed four shadow figures seemed to be headed out of the doorway, emmidiately she made her way trying not to make a sound.

Heading back the direction she came symmetra suddenly bumped into a person who came from the left alleyway in surprise she gasped almost making a sound.

"Whoa! Sy, it's alright it's me." It was just scout with his hands raised in a calming manner.

Symmetra sighed in relief and looked him in the eyes.

"Thank goodness it's you scout! I saw four men headed-" Before she could even finish both her and scout were a bit startled hearing voices headed near them.

"Shh! Quick get behind me!" Almost in a whisper he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her back, symmetra readied her weapon but scout shook his head and spoke in a lower tone.

"No, dey might hear us. I'll just use dis." Scout said in a half whispered tone as he slowly raised his bat at ready.

"I'm goin' to get whose ever first if you see another one use turrets." Scout said and symmetra nodded.

Waiting a little more they began to see fugures with one holding a rifle, scout tightened his grip on his bat with symmetra ready to place turrets then they saw two talon soldiers with one a rifle in his hands and the other a sidearm, scout quickly ran up to the one with the rifle.

"Contact!" A voice at the back if the two armed men yelled out as he pulls out a knife. Scout swinged his back at the two in front of the four, the one with the sidearm took most of the impact as he lose his fighting stance and dropped his pistol and completely fell onto the floor and died, the rifleman was taken a back when scout released another swing the soldier quickly aimed his gun to scout only to be shot with multiple bullets pierced through his bulletproof vest.

"Quick! Get that thing outta here!" The soldier with a knife quickly shouted to his companion, the other soldier nodded as he lifted a crate emmidiately carrying it as he makes a run towards the nearest exit.

Scout stare the soldier in the eyes as the soldier glared at him in return, scout only smirked while waiting for the soldier to make his move.

"I see, too stupid enough to make a move eh?" The knife weilding soldier spoke and scout just snickered at him, the soldier ran full speed towards scout as he raises his knife pointing directly to the boy's chest. Scout however didn't have to worry, the alleyway has enough space for him to move in which he dodged once the soldier tried to get the knife penetrated into his chest only to fail, scout quickly moved behind him and grabbed hqcim by the shoulder as he spuns him around hitting him really hard with his bat, the soldier fell down on the cold floor, he felt much worse than his companion withthe sidearm, he spat his own tooth out from his mouth with some blood staining the white tiled floor.

"Stay dere, don't even do somethin' stupid." Scout sternly said with his bat pointed at the soldier in a threatning manner, he looked around for symmetra but nothing aside from two bodies they had killed, while looking around the soldier got to his feet and quickly and began an attempt to grab scout while his back was turned to him but only to meet another swing from the scout's bat, a much faster swing. He finally dropped his knife and fell on the floor with blood in his face.

"Told you already!" Scout snapped at his unconcious body, he looks around for symmetra.

"Sy? Sy where you at?" Scout said wondering where she could be, he noticed her turret at ready for the kill of any hostile, he sighed in relief knewing he was safe but symmetra, he had to find her and the last talon soldier, emmidiately he ran and pick up her turret with effort, a little heavy but he'll manage for his friend.

Outside pyro and heavy reached the rooftop and cautiously explored the large area.

"Heavy hears voices." Heavy spoke in a lower tone as the two of them began to move slowly.

"We should check it out, this way." Pyro replied as he cautiously approached a fire exit with heavy followed behind.

Taking a few steps from the stairs pyro emmidiately put a finger in his lips and heavy stood silent as they kept hearing voices talking, pyro took a peek below to find several talon soldiers carrying crates into a ship, pyro and heavy watched as the men moves along.

"We need scout to distract them." Heavy said while inspecting his weapon but before any one could say a word they heard a scream, louder that can tell a person's indeed terrified but, of what?

Both pyro and heavy exchanged looks and looked to a group of talon soldiers headed to where the noise came from, at the back exit.

The talon soldier let out a scream of pain as he was riddled with bullets by symmetra's turret, symmetra ran to approached the man's lightly shaking body and seeing he was literally dead she heard running foosteps she quickly spun around with her weapon in hands onpy to see scout panting heavily while carrying her turret she had deployed earlier, symmetra quickly lowered her weapon with a sigh of relief as scout set the turret on the floor he then noticed the dead talon's body along with the crate next to him.

"I see you got 'im." Scout said panting heavily.

Symmetra looked at the corpse then back to scout and nodded in response.

"Yes, sorry if you had to carry my turret i literally forgot about it." Symmetra said a bit dissapointed at herself for having to forget and the young man to carry it but scout waved it off meaning it was nothing.

"Aw it was nothin'." Scout said with a shrug.

Suddenly the door burst open startling them both, they turned to the widely opened doors to see a group of heavily armed talon soldiers, one of the men had his eyes looking a their dead companion with a crate next to his corpse, the crate their suppose to recover lying on the blooded floor.

"Hey! Can't we have some space to talk here!?"

The man along with his other companions look to a young man while holding a baseball bat, with hesitation the soldiers raised their guns and began shooting at the pair of two.

"Crap!" Scout quickly takled symmetra and as they fell on the floor he flipped a table next to them, they both heard explosions and the two assumed it was symmetra's turrets, completely trapped in a corner symmetra readied her weapin as she looks at scout.

"Scout, i'm ready when you are." She said as he tightly gripped on her weapon.

Scout however just kept his bat in his hand not even pulling out his scattergun nor even his pistol.

"Don't worry sy, i can stall them." Scout said a small grin formed in his face.

"How? I mean that's impossible! Jeremy-" She was cut off by scout holding her free hand with a reassuring smile on his face, symmetra didn't thought of it for a second because why not? Of course she trusts the young man, even now things for them might get them both easy as prey, so she nods and lets the hostonian do what he's had in mind, scout smiled and looked at his other hand with a bat.

The soldiers kept on firing when suddenly they saw a hand behind the table with a basebal bat waving it.

"Wait! Wait!" A voice came from behind the table was heard.

The soldiers kept firing until their team leader commanded them.

"Hold your fire!" The leader commanded with his left hand raised in a fist as he kept hus weapon aimed towards the hand in front of them, the soldiers did the same and saw the hand went down and head peeked up behind the flipped table.

"Alright! Maybe, we can make a deal. Y'know, maybe we can sort dis out, like how about you all lay down your guns and den we can settle dis for an agreement, a short agreement. You let me and my friend go and we let you take dat crap next to your friend's blood soaking body, alright? And also about letting us go, maybe also help us find two more of our guys, deal?" The young man smiled only making the soldiers to continue shooting at him and his friend.

Scout quickly ducked as the talon soldiers began firing at him once again.

"Crap!" He cursed as a bullet almost get to scratch his skinny face.

He looked to symmetra to find her with her hand covering her mouth, he raised a brow.

"Nothing, i just..." She tried not to laugh about it as she noticed scout looking down while biting his lips.

"Well...Alright, forget it let's do dis." Scout said raising his his bat while pulling out his pistol.

"Alright, i'm ready when you are." Symmertra said her weapon at ready.

Scout grinned and began to jump in front, he saw one soldier quickly approaching him tried to shove him, scout quickly swinged his bat to the man's head while letting out a cracking sound coming from his neck, the soldier quickly fell dead and scout rushed forward the soldiers in front, he jumped and threw his bat at the leader of the men hitting him in the forehead. Scout noticed one soldier aimed a gun at him, as he was about to raise his pistol when saw the soldier fall onto the floor he looked to see symmetra with her weapon in hand as she quickly deployed a turret the turret then emmidiately began shooting the soldiers, the remaining talon soldiers began to make their way towards the doors only for scout fast enough to catch up to them beating every last talon with his bat. When the last talon fell dead scout scanned around the area making sure that there are no more remaining talon.

"Good work scout." Symmetra said giving him a thumbs up.

"Thanks you too sy." Scout replied with a smile.

He and symmetra's attention was caugth by gunfires and some screams coming from outside the building, the two of them looked at each other and emmidiately ran through the doors. As they made their way they saw several dead talon soldiers burning in flames while some riddled with bullets, blood and fire everywhere and screams of horror could be heard in mixture to the gunfires.

"Keep crying babies!"

A familiar voice in a thick russian accent was heard, the two looked at the far left to see a large figure weilding a large gun as it fires at the dying talon men, they both knew it was the heavy.

"Heavy!" Scout called out as he and symmetra ran towards the russian.

"Scout! Heavy and pyro are about to go inside and find you two but these babies noticed us." Heavy said as he gestured his massive hand towards the pile of bodies he gunned down.

"Oh don't worry symmetra and i are okay, really." Scout replied with symmetra nodding in agreement.

"We should be worried about you, i mean wat happened here?" Scout asked as he looked around to see their surroundings almost like war with guns and bullet casings laying around like the corpses in mixture of hell due to the flames everywhere even buring some of the corpses.

"Well..." Heavy began.

 _Short flashback...Really_

 _Both watching talon soldiers enter the building._

 _"Coward killing time?" Heavy asked and kept his weapon ready and pyro nodded._

 _"I'm gonna count of three." Pyro began and heavy nodded._

 _"One. Two.-"_

 _Before pyro could even finish heavy made a quick step forward only to step on an empty can, pyro looked at heavy wide eyes and heavy looked back until they heard footsteps, they looked behind them to find a small group of talon soldiers with guns pointed at them._

 _"Oh this is bad." Heavy_ _muttered outloud._

 _End of flashback_

"And is why there are dead leetle men." Heavy finished.

"Wait."

Heavy and scout looked at symmetra.

"Wat is it sy?" Scout asked.

"Where is pyro?" She asked looking at the heavy.

Heavy looked around only to find noting but bodies and a destroyed environment, not until.

"Aaaarrgggg!"

A scream was heard and the three saw a talon soldier sent flying towards landing head first towards the windshield of their talon van.

"You luvs looking for me?"

A british voice came from a person dragging two more bodies and throwing them into the pile of burning ones.

"Oh hey!" Scout greeted with a smile wiih pyro nodding back.

"Where you been?" Heavy suddenly asked a question as he placed his weapon on the ground and sat on a concrete next to it.

"I found something that might be worth finding." Pyro said as he motions for the three to follow him.

He led them to the talon ship where they found crates, and as they did entered the ship the other three approached certain crates in which got their attentions.

"Teleporter?" Symmetra took a closer look at the immage of the picture on the crate, curiously she was about to check what's inside when scout came in.

"Oh hey dat's engi's!" He said with a smile on his face as he took a look at the image on the crate.

"Is this familiar to you scout?" Symmetra asked and scout rapidly nodded.

"Yep! I know it 'cause i've seen it like thiusands of times!" Scout replied.

Surpirsed, symmetra saw scout pulling out a crowbar almost oyt of nowhere and began to open the crate in front of her, a few seconds after scout finally opened the crate and saw three familiar looking boxes, toolboxes. He quickly grabbed the first his hands got contact into and placed it on the ground as he looked at symmetra.

"Ta da! Dis is one of hardhat's greatest invention i've seen back in da past! Go on check it!" Scout filled with joy looked at symmetra as she stares at the red colored toolbox.

"Well, i'am curious to see how it works but how will we be able to activate it?" She said putting a finger to her chin as she wonders.

Scout thought of it as well for a moment but suddenly had an idea.

"I think i know how. You got a wrench?"

Symmetra shook her head in response but asked scout a question.

"Where did you get that crowbar?"

Scout looked at the crowbar on the floor, the one used to open a crate filled with the red teamengineer's teleporters.

"Dere over dat corner why'd you asked?" Ge responded.

Emmidiately symmetra rushed to the corner and saw some ordinary toolboxes where she began searching and found what she's looking for, she then rushed back to scout with a wrench in her hand.

"Got one." She said.

"Good, now do as i say okay?" Scout said and symmetra nodded, scout then took a step back away from the red toolbox.

"Alright, go hit dat toolbox with da wrench."

Symmetra did what she's told and saw the toolbox began to transform and after not a few moments of transforming the toolbox became a red rectangular device with three orange lights on top while spinning on it's bipod.

"Now dat is a teleporter!" Scout said while holding another red toolbox.

Pyro and heavy walked in looking at the familiar device in front of them.

"So this is what leetle men want from here?" Heavy said while pointing at the other crates filled with sentries and teleporters.

"Maybe that's probably it. But the question is why is the teleporter still the same? I mean it's too advance or remolded but instead it's the one model we've seen and known back in mann.co." Pyro said which got everyone's attention in whuch scout was the first to respond.

"Maybe, it was already advance? Well, we all knoe engi and from what we know about him back when he's had eleven Ph-p's?"

"Phd's lad." Pyro corrected.

"But still not answers question." Heavy interjected.

"If i may? I bet that the people here from this factory must be trying to replicate it, you see this teleporter seemed already advance and a little modifications and upgrades can still be added to it but looking at it, it seems fine and can sure be used for teleporting." Symmetra saud her statment became more clear for the mercs to understand.

"Yeah dat seems about right." Scout said nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, but all these crates are just sentries and teleporters. Still would be nice to have at least one crate of dispencer." Pyro said lowering his head a bit.

"Aw crap! No dispencer!?" Scout quickly bolted and began checking the other crates.

"I think the talon scout and i have encoutered had been carrying the same crate." Symmetra said gaining pyro and heavy's attention.

"Where is it?" Pyro asked.

"Inside at the back exit." Symmetra replied.

"Heavy will get it for you." Heavy told the two and began to walk out of the talon ship.

Just a few seconds after the russian got off scout returned.

"Crap! Dere really is no dispencer!" Scout said outloud as he sat on the floor and wrapped his arms around his knees, both pyro and symmetra exchanged glances and went to approach the young man.

"Scout, that's alright. Maybe symmetra can build one, if we luckily find a blueprint." Pyro said as he sat next to the boy.

"Pyro is right all we need is a blueprint and then i can make one." Symmetra said as she sat on the other side of scout.

"Thanks guys, i just really loved dat machine."

Hearing it made pyro chuckle as scout and symmetra noticed.

"Well, i do love one of engi's machines. The teleporter." Pyro said as he whispered the last sentence.

Both scout and symmetra gave a short laugh when suddenly heard a loud voice headed towards them.

"Heavy finds dispencer!" Heavy shout form outside the ship as he placed a similar looking crate, the other three rushed out and into the crate.

"Really!? Quick open it!" Scout said bouncing in excitement.

"But, one problem." Heavy spoke a little lower in his voice.

"What is it lad?" Pyro asked.

Heavy opened the crate and lifted a badly broken macine which was known as the dispencer as well as it's parts torn off from the machine.

"Aw, crap." Scout muttered.

"Da, is broken." Heavy responded to him.

"Is there anything you can do?" Pyro asked turning to symmetra.

"Well, i have the tools needed and the parts for repairing, but..." She trailed off reminding she needed a blueprint.

"Da no worries, heavy also found this." Heavy said as he pulled a blue folded paper, unfolding it it showed a blueprint of the dispencer.

"Wow. Already?" Pyro said couldn't believed what he was seeing.

"Is what remains here." Heavy replied.

"Yeah! Dat's wat i'm talking about! Way da go pal!" Scout quickly changed to a joyful tone said as he playfully punched heavy in the shoulder, heavy chuckled and gave the blueprint to symmetra.

"This will make scout happy." Heavy said to her and symmetra chuckled in response.

"Hey! I'm not the only one whose having good use of da dispencer!" Scout argued.

Heavy only laughed in response as he looked at pyro.

"What do we do to leetle crates?" He asked raising a brow.

"We bring them back base we can still use them." Pyro replied.

"Heavy will drive van back to base you three take ship." Heavy said and scout gave him the keys.

"Sure thing lad drive safely." Pyro said.

Heavy nodded and with that he grabbed his weapon and headed back to the back exit of the deserted factory making his way back to where the overwatch van was parked.

Pyro helped scout putting the dispencer and it's parts back in the crate it's from and carried it onto the talon ship while symmetra piloting the ship.

Flying above, pyro leaned on his back and turned his head to the window next to him to see the clouds, birds flying. Flying, pyro could only see one that flies, one that always and will always attract his attention, one that he sees as the angel of heaven, looking at the birds on the other side of the window he looks at the beautiful sky imagining mercy in her armor flying in the heavenly clouds, thunking of so elegantly she is made pyro smile as he closed his eyes for a moment and let his train of thoughts flow in. Having the feeling of something breathing he slowly opened his eyes with his smile still on.

"Oh mercy." He said now his imagination took over him, expecting to see mercy he saw, scout grinning.

"Oh pyro! Hey hey! Wat'cha thinkin' dere?" Scout asked with his eyes blinking rapidly obviously teasing the firebug.

Pyro's eyes windened as he almost fell on off of his seat by the sight of the bostonian.

"Bloody hell! Scout!" Pyro quickly shook his head waving off the thoughts in his mind and realising that he wasn't wearing his mask. Quickly trying to find it scout chuckled and handed him his mask.

"Where'd you?"

"Sy noticed it on da ground wen we were carrying dat crate of dispencer." Scout replied as pyro gladly took it from his hand with a nod in thanks.

"So, you were thinking of?" Symmetra said from the cockpit as she turned the ship on autopilot mode and went to approach the two mercs.

"Um..." Pyro's face flushed bright red as he looked down.

"Ah it's okay it's fine you don't have to tell if you don't want to." Scout said with a smile giving to him.

"Right..." Blushing slightly pyro looked at scout.

"You think she's fine back there?" Pyro's thought asked as question.

Scout knew who was pyro referring to and gave a nod.

"I'm sure she's fine." Scout said smiling at pyro.

Pyro smiled slightly thinking mercy us okay, he looked at scout and then to symmetra.

"Y'know." Pyro began as he stood up putting his mask in his pocket.

"I'll leave you too here, i'll be going to the back and check the other crates." Pyro said as he headed to the back of the ship checking the crates.

Scout and symmetra were left where they stood and decided to sit down, scout wanted to start a conversation looked at symmetra.

"You have da blueprint?"

Symmetra nodded and took a blueprint from her pocket unfolding it.

"This is very intresting and also very impressive." Symmetra said as she stared at the blueprint.

"Yep, sure is." Scout said nodding in agreement.

The moment symmetra smiled while still looking at the blueprint scout's attention was brought to it. The smile, made scout felt somethin, something he couldn't understand of what feeling and emotion it was rushing inside his mind, he didn't but he smiled still eyes on symmetra's. He was deep thinking in his thoughts while suddenly he felt like someone's poking his shoulder, his eyes widened as he saw symmetra smiling with a folded blueprint in her hand while looking at him.

"Scout are you okay?" Symmetra asked wuth a raised brow.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." Scout replied not even sure about his answer.

Symmetra didn't looked convinced but kept staring at the boy a bit concerned.

"Are, you sure?" She asks again trying to make sure if scout was okay.

"Um, yeah yeah i-I'm fine." Scout replied nodding

"You seemed to be thinking, deeply. Is there something that bothers you? I'm here scout i will listen."

Scout wasn't sure how to tell her, he didn't even understand an emotion that's been inside his minde now, he couldn't tell, he has to but couldn't. He was still puzzled of what kind of emotion was it, just by lookimg the smile. symmetra's smile, scout did not have the time to think of it, he did not have time to process his emotions just to understand it. Right now, he has to respond back to symmetra, looking at her eyes he saw worriedness, she looked very concerened how quiet he is right now.

"I just had something, kept me thinking right now. But i''ll be fine, reall i'am don't worry sy." Scout said fiving her a warm smile.

Symmetra gave a light smile not sure if she could just be convinced by that but nodded in understanding. Scout was again lost in thoughts thinking but then decided to forget it, for now.

In the back of the ship pyro was done checking the crates of sentries and teleporters, he sat on top of one of the crates and took out his phone dialing a number. He waited and then someone answered his call.

 _"Hello? Bryson?"_ It was mercy's voice, pyro smiled and responded.

"Hey luv, were on our way back to base, also i've got some good news." Pyro said smiling a bit gpancing at the crates pf sentries and teleporters.

 _"Vell... I've got some, bad news." Mercy said slowly with a sigh._ "Is there something wrong luv?" Pyro asked his in slight concern.

 _"I'll tell you vhen, you get back ja?" Mercy replied._ "Okay. Love you." Pyro said smiling.

 _"Love you too." Mercy said back giggling a little._ And with that she hung up, pyro put his phone back to his pocket. Wondering what was this bad news, but he'll get to know it once he gets back to gibraltar.

Meanwhile with heavy on the road driving back to gibraltar, heavy noticed something next to the driver's seat, looking at it he noticed a bag. He stopped the van beside the open road and picked up the bag, he began inspecting it to find it not that heavy, as he opened it, he saw a laptop. Since heavy got used to using computers these days he managaed to open it, once it opened he noticed that it was already powered, heavy was confused he didn't remember bringing a laptop neither the others did. But as he was about to put it back in the bag he noticed something om the scree. He clicked it and saw it was a video, the main was the talon logo and in front, heavy saw a slim curvy robot in the back ground wearing what appeared to be a suit, hands clasped with eyes glowing white. A play button was displayed, heavy did not clicked it, his eyes widened as he saw a name tag in the necktie of the robot. Heavy quickly put the laptop on the back on the bag and quickly drove back to gibraltar, his mind racing in with him as he droves he could not believe what he's seen a name he's long forgotten but that other name. How could he for get being connected to the other he's forgotten so long ever since, but out of how thoughts one question appeared in heavy's mind, how? How is that name still alive?

 **That's chapter 18! Hope you enjoyed!** **Now, this chapter done i just wanted to clear that this focuses on scout and symmetra which is why they have much scene than pyro and heavy, soooo... Spoiler alert, next chapter contains a bit more of them.** **Anyways chapter 19 coming soon!** **ripntear045771**


	19. Secrets to be toldSecretly

**Sup!** **Sorry for the delay just got a tight schedule to be able to publish chapters, thankfully i managed to pull out a small amount of time to publish this.**

 **Anyways here's chapter 19!**

Secrets to be told...Secretly

The talon ship had descended at gibraltar and the two mercenaries prepared the crates on the cargo bay while symmetra contacts the other agents. Pyro and scout stacked the crates ready to ship it out, suddenly symmetra came to join in, as the door opens outside it only revealed mercy and reaper standing outside with mercy running towards pyro for a hug and reaper approaching scout.

"Now, i'm not sure how to begin this. But, what i'm about to tell you is, what needs to be accepted." Reaper said looking a bit stoic but had a hint of concern in his voice.

Scout raised a brow, symmetra also listening.

"All of us, here in gibraltar, are the _only_ one's left." Reaper said slowly making it clear for the two to understand.

"Wat? Like, just us? For real?" Couldn't believed what scout heard but the fact is true and reaper nodded looking to pyro somehow trying to comfort a crying mercy.

"Yes, scout. It's true, they're gone. Talon just came here and took three more of our agents." Again making it clear tp understand.

"But that's impossible! Torbjorn and i made sure to put turrets all around the base at ready and defensive systems active in case for hostile situations! How did this happen?" Symmetra slightly furious began.

Scout put his hands on her shoulders in attempt to calm her as he looks at reaper ans began to speak.

"Were dere someone leading? Y'know, leading dose who just came here?"

Reaper did not hesitate to nod for and answer but he did as he looked at pyro whose now looking back at him confused.

"Pyro's robotic counterpart." Was all reaper said maling it clear for everyone to hear.

"Wa? Pyro's..Robotic- Crap! I forgot each of us reds have robot versions of ourselves."

Looking at the two, pyro approached and asked reaper.

"We are the only ones here, then what do you think we should do? Surely there is something you know that talon does as part of their strategies."

Reaper thought for a moment but shook his head response.

"I did, but that was once. They seemed to scratched their casual strategy, i mean the talon activities they do. Things in terms like this of capturing us was something i didn't knew about talon."

"What do you mean?" Pyro asked as he and the others waited for an answer.

"I mean, back when i work for them talon was more of a military-like organization, most who will be leading will be talon's high officials, but since the betreyal me amelie and sombra did. Something changed, right after winston went missing. Jack, the junker, the korean girl and the others taken. It was something talon would not do, talon doesn't like captives, if they had they'd execute them off easily." Reaper paused.

"Right now, there's only one thing that i have in mind about talon, if i'm right i think all this, all this capturing us was all being led by a leader." He finished.

"But who is?" Scout asked.

"The one at the very top." Reaper replied.

"I'm guessing you don't know." Pyro suddenly said.

Reaper nodded, sure he worked for talon but why'd they trust to tell him that much information and about the leaders if they'll have him to turn against them.

"I don't, rumor has it the main CEO is a robot." Reaper said the tone in his voice sounding very reassuring to scout.

"Den it's solved! Da one doin' all dis crap was da leader, and i assume it's da pyrobot!" Scout said outloud.

Pyro shook his head and replied to him.

"I don't know lad, if it's true then why would it- He would be going here, just now."

"Your point?" Still scout couldn't understand.

"His point is that IF pyro's robotic counterpart was the leader then he wouldn't be revealing himself that easily and let his men do the job instead of him having to actually lead them." Symmetra spoke up startling the boy.

"Oh... Dat means we still haven't solved dis." Scout said lowering his tone.

There was a moment of silence after until mercy decided to speak.

"We can talk about zhis inside, i'm sure you're tired from the mission." She saud trying to make a smile.

As everyone began to head inside reaper noticed her and gave a look as he jerks his head to the side towards pyro, mercy curiously raised a brow. Reaper sighed and began to speak.

"I think now is the best time to tell him." Reaper said almolst sounding as if he was whispering from behind to group.

"Ja, i'll talk to him." Mercy replied as she enters the door.

"You alright lad?"

Hearing pyro's voice in surprise reaper quickly shook his head in response.

"I'm, fine. Carry on." He said as he gestures for pyro to come first.

Moments later mercy and pyro were both walking on the way to the medical bay, silence between them as they carry on until mercy cleared her thoat in which pyro noticed.

"Bryson. I need to tell you something." She began shaking a bit.

Pyro raised a brow in curiousity with more of it as he felt her hand a bit shanking as he held it.

"What is it luv?" He asked as he patiently

waited for an answer.

"Zhere vas zhree, zhree of us taken earlier."

Mercy began again but this time trying to find a good start to begin.

"Vell, zhe truth is zhat zhere vasn't supposed to be zhree." She cleaeed her thorat as she looked at pyro's brown eyes looking back at her.

"Yes?" Pyro responded patiently waiting to hear more.

"Zhere vas supppse to be... Me, as vell."

Pyro tilted his head a bit in confusion still a brow raised.

"You're saying, that you too were almost captured?"

Mercy shook her head as she sighed.

"I'm saying zhat, i was a target."

"Of who?" Pyro's expression became a bit worried, a concern look of the firebug was now mercy seeing.

"Your robot counterpart, reaper says zhat vhen zhey vere all captured he und zhe others vere told zhat i, vas zhe robot pyro's main target. Zhe robot said it himself vut please don't be mad, i'am okay i'm perfectly safe, i made sure zhat talon und zhat pyro vouldn't get anymore of us." Mercy said trying assure that she's fine.

Pyro only smiled and hugged her.

"Luv i'm not mad. I'm just thankful to hear that you're okay, you and the others." Pyro said keeping his smile.

As he let go of mercy pyro gently ran a hand on her face and said a word.

"I'am a bit worried why would he want you but luv, i want you to know that i'll always protect you and i'll never let that happen meaning letting that pyro take you away from me." As he was finished pyro made a reassuring smile.

Mercy smiled and nodded as she hugged him, hugging pyro she slowly moved and whispered to his ear.

"I will fight if i ever encounter him." She whispered.

Pyro smiled and let out a light chuckle.

"I know. No one would want to anger an angel." He gave a short laugh and mercy giggled.

Shortly after they let go of each other and decided to enter the medical bay, however someone entered, a woman. As she got in she was quickly noticed byercy and pyro.

"Oh! Symmetra! May i help you?" Mercy asked as she approaches her.

Symmetra cleared her throat as if there is something she wanted to say.

"You alright luv?" Pyro asked as he also approached.

"Well..." Symmetra began.

Pyro and mercy waited.

"I came here because, i'm kind of worried." Symmetra said as she looked at mercy then to pyro.

Both raised eye brows in confusion, in which pyro was first to ask.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's scout, he's been kind of quiet all of a sudden and there seems to be something bothering him. I tried asking what it may be but, he kept saying that he's fine..." She paused but then continued.

"I don't know why and what it is bothering him but right now, i'm really worried."

Symmetra looked panicked when she finished her words mercy calms her as she motions for her to sit down on one of the chairs. As mercy and pyro also sat in front of symmetra she was then asked a question again.

"Vhere is scout?" Mercy asked.

"He went to his room, i swear something's bothering him and as a friend i think i need to be there to help him but, i don't know where to start." Symmetra said and sighed as she looked down on the floor.

"You'll just have to wait for him to come out of his room and then you can talk to him. He sometimes have things bothering him even back when but always manages to forget them and gets better again." Pyro told her reasurringly.

Symmetra was convinced that all she has to do is let scout be, for now.

Inside scout's room, scout was laying in his bed while staring directly at the ceiling, his mind racing filled with thoughts gathering around as he stares at the yellow painted ceiling. Releasing a sigh, he got up slowly as he sat at the edge of the bed, while setting his eyes on the floor scout placed his hands on his face covering it and obviously was getting frustrated. He sighed again and bit his lower lip for a short moment, afterwards he raised both hands and lightly slamming them on both of his lap and stood up heading to the bathroom. Scout quickly washed his face while feeling the cold water now coating his skin he looked at the mirror to see his reflection. Water dripping down from his cheeks as blue eyes of the reflection stares in confusion right back at him. He looked again, he saw one thing his reflection has been showing. Of course he saw fondness, care and but what he really saw most, was love.

"Crap..." Almost saying it without a sound.

Scout grabbed a clean towel to wipe off the water on his face and began to walk out heading outside. Closing the door, he began to proceed walking through the empty hallway, not much noise could be heard asude from his footsteps echoing through.

As he was about to head for the exit someone called out to him.

"Scout?" A familiar feminine voice said.

Scout turned around to see symmetra. His eyes widened as he notice her making her way towards him. Scout was starting to feel uneasy as symmetra get closer, the yet panicked loom on his face was noticed.

"Scout, is there something wrong? Look as much as i want to give you some space i can't help but worry. Scout, i know is something bothering you? Scout. You can tell me." Symmetra said as she places a hand on scout's shoulder.

Looking her in the eyes scout gave a sigh of defeat.

"Alright, let's talk outside." He replied and symmetra nodded.

They headed out and sat at a bench a bit distant from gibraltar, scout wasn't sure if he should tell her. He doesn't, but he wants to be honest, truthfully honest to symmetra as a true friend so, he has no choice but to begin talking.

"I need to tell you something important." Scout began.

Symmetra's full attention was set to him as she looks him in the eyes.

"What is it?" She replied patiently waiting for an answer.

Scout clrared his thorat and opened his mouth to speak, he close his eyes as he lets out what was inside of him.

"You were right something's been bothering me and dat is having to think about you." He said fast.

But even so, symmetra heard it completely and raised a brow in curiousity.

"You were, thinking about me?"

Scout closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, he then opened his eyes and looked at symmetra as he responded.

"Yes. I need to be really- No, truthfully honest to you. Sy, i think i need to keep my distance away from you, from just a while. I don't know if dere is any other way but i think, i think dis is pretty much da only way." He said as he gently held symmetra's hands and continued.

"Sy, i love you, i really do."

"Me too scout i also love you."

Scout shook his head, he wanted to make it clear for her to understand, he needed to let her know what he had just realized from what his mind was bothering him for.

"Sy, i need you to know, dat i love you. Not as a friend, but as dat way, da other way. I can't afford to lose you as my friend, even if dis." He pointed directly at his chest meaning his heart.

"Says i have to. I love you symmetra, but, you've been a great friend since when i first got here. I can't just..." He felt a tear escaping his eye.

Symmetra gently wiped it from his face and responded.

"Scout...I did'nt know, you felt that way. It's not that i will be mad or anything it's just..." She didn't get to finish as she was interrupted by scout.

"I know, i know. And you're right, it has to stay dis way. Look, i've wanted it to stay

dis way too, and i just think it'll never work between us. Even if, my heart says, it could. I couldn't and i wouldn't want it to work. 'Cause i don't wanna lose you, my friend."

Scout hugged symmetra and whispered to her ear.

"Now you know how i feel. But, who knows. It might, just fade soon or... Let's just hope dat ut eon't take long. I want you to forget it, all dis different loving i have for you, 'cause u know i'll get over dis, and i'll try hard not to love you dat way." With that being said

scout let go of symmetra's hand and stood up and nodded to her as he headed inside.

Symmetra however, felt a tear escape her eye as she inhaled deeply.

"But...You...Didn't...Get to, know...How i, feel."

She cried softly, covering her face with her hands as she continued to cry. Moments later, she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked and saw mercy giving a weak smile.

"How did you know i was here?" Symmetra asked.

"I saw you und scout headed out vut zhen scout vent inside und told me zhat you might need someone to talk to so i came here." Mercy replied.

With that being said symmetra quickly hugged mercy and began to cry on her shoulder. Mercy gently rubbed symmetra's back as she tries to comfort her.

"It's alright, let it out." She said softly as symmetra sobbed on her shoulder.

"He, loved me. And i didn't even knew or had noticed at least."

As symmetra slowly pulled away mercy wiped the tears off her face.

"He...Didn't even get to know how i feel." Symmetra began again.

Hearing what symmetra said, mercy's attention was caught to it as she thought instead of asking other questions she then decided to asked a simple one, one that symmetra could easily answer.

"Und how do you feel towards scout?" She asked.

"I feel...The same." Symmetra replied slowly.

"You love him as vell?"

"Yes. But he didn't wanted it to happened, he didn't wanted us to be more than friends."

Symmetra said slowly as she looked down.

"Und vhy is zhat?" Mercy waited for a reply.

"Because, he didn't wanted to lose me as a friend." A short pause smetra continued.

"I'm willing to give our friendship for us together, but he seemed like doesn't, like he only wanted us to be friends. I don't know why, but i think there's something more which why he only wants us to stay this way." Symmetra finished.

Still crying but now softly, mercy kept on comforting her but however symmetra thought of taking her time to wait, for dcout to change his mind. She did however, loved the scout dearly as a friend

but the fact of loving him in a diffrent way was nothing to be stopped. Finally symmetra stopped crying and slowly pulled away from mercy.

"Are you alright now?" Mercy asked waiting for and answer.

"Yes, i'm fine now. Thank you mercy." Symmetra replied as she smiled weakly.

"Do you vant to come inside?"

Symmetra nodded in response as she and mercy both stood up and headed inside.

Meanwhile, in the mess hall which wasn't really much crowded except for pyro being the only one reading a book. Silence with nothing to hear aside from the wall clock ticking from the corner of the room, it was pretty much deserted as only a few agents to come by and grab something to eat but pretty much like a library now for pyro, though he was really the only person in the mess hall, but until the doors opened. He turned his head to the doors to find mercy and symmetra, a with a down expression. Pyro closed his book and greeted the two with a smile, a smile back from mercy and an obvious struggle to make a poorly weak smile from symmetra as they sat around the table in front of them. Pyro raises an eyebrow as he looked at symmetra confused.

"You alright luv?" He asked.

Symmetra gave a small nod in response and well as finally able to give a weak smile. Nope, that didn't really seemed convincing and pyro knew it, seeing that the woman was deeply thinking. He looks at mercy for a reason why the engineer was kind of left out. Mercy thought of it for a moment but, she noticed symmetra wasn't really going to talk, nor she was even in the mood to talk, so mercy released a small sigh and began as she spoke.

"Symmetra, is...In love."

Hearing what mercy said in a lower tone made pyro curious to hear more as he raises a brow again.

"Symmetra loves..." Mercy stopped.

Mercy didn't wanted to continue, of course it was symmetra's line, it was her whose suppose to be saying it so not waiting anymore seconds to go by she looked at the quiet woman who was looking on the spotless shiny table. Not long she finally spoke.

"I'm in love with scout." As she said it she looked at pyro.

It surprised pyro hearing it, eyes wide but then asked a question.

"What, happened i mean, where's scout?" He asked waiting patiently for an answer.

Symmetra cleared her throat and replied.

"He didn't want to feel the same, so he said that he would try to forget about how he feels about me." After being said she broke down to tears again.

Mercy moved to her and tried to comfort the engineer, of course she heard it already so it wasn't new for her to react but as for pyro it was new to him, though he knew a perfectly good reason why.

"There's something i need to tell you symmetra." Pyro spoke as he cleared his throat to begin.

Symmetra looked at the firebug and gave her full attention as pyro began.

"You see back in the past, scout was.. In love, to a woman. A woman also involved in the war me and the others were employed, her name was Pauling. We knew her and used to call her Miss Pauling, she was the assistant of the administrative associate of R.E.D, the administrator gives us the missions but by 'giving' it, she sends her assistant to brief us with those missions, miss pauling also takes responsibility of us by keeping us under control without the admin having to actually lead us, but aside from it, miss pauling also does the dirty work sometimes. By mean 'dirty work' she either executes or assasinate people. Now to make it clear, i once said that the Mann brother's conflict had lasted for a hundred years, it is higly confidential that 'any' people from the public as well as the goverment were to find out." Pyro paused but then continued.

"From what i've heard, there are a few lucky people from the goverment to discover it, but sadly those 'lucky' few ended up being buried in a body bag after being chopped to peices." Pyro finished.

Symmetra's reaction was pure shock but somehow confused of the information pyro told her.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked.

"Because, this is what miss pauling does not in the job but 'as' her job. The job of the one woman scout had always tried to get fall for him no matter what." Pyro paused.

Though pyro was wearing his pyrovisioned mask before, surely it altered everything, his surroundings, the people, but that didn't alter human emotions even though before that pyro can only see angel babies that looked like the red team but their emotions was pretty much visible aside from the altered vision.

"Scout was doing fine, except the one thing that didn't went fine was, pauling. To tell you, pauling would be willing to remove 'anything' on the way when it comes to her work. Beacause to be honest, her loyalty was only put to the administrator, her fear was only the administor, and most of all, she won't listen much unless it's the administrator." Pyro's voice went from calm to a cold tone as he remembers how he killed the assistant.

"I see. Now it perfectly makes sense why he onpy wanted us to stay this way." Symmetra said as she realised it.

"So, zhis 'Miss Pauling' only cares about her job und her boss, und scout's love for her vasn't even returned to himself or at oeast appriciated?" Mercy asked for pyro to make it clear.

Pyro nodded in response.

"She disses him pretty much everytime when she visits us to teufort."

"How mean, zhat is not how someone like scout should be given back something in exchange for his loving." Mercy said as she frowns hearing it but wondered how'd she like any other agents also hadn't heard of this before which made her ask pyro.

"How come ve didn't knew about zhis? Vell, you told us about everyone on your team

vut hadn't on scout's?" Mercy asked.

"Well that is simple, you see whenever heavy and i would talk about the memories we have from the war, scout always walks away but later on would come back when heavy and i talks about a different subject, it was safe to assume that scout never liked talking about it because, it's work, it always includes pauling and the administrator, but mostly would be pauling, though we see her nore often than the administrator." Pyro explained.

But before he and mercy could continue to conversate about miss pauling, pyro noticed symmetra quiet again.

"Symmetra, are you alright luv?" He asked.

Symmetra nodded and slowly looked at pyro and mercy.

"He needs to know that he has nothing to worry about risking our friendship so we can be together, if he's worried that he may get rejected again then i will assure him that i won't." Symmetra said as she stood up and saud he ladt words to pyro.

"Thank you pyro, for telling me about his past."

And with that she quickly ran through the doors of the mess hall and dissapeared in the hallway.

"Zhat, vas..." Mercy was lost for words as she didn't know what to say.

"I know, but it's love. A love that anybody would be willing to risk anything for. Ironic isn't?" Pyro said and smiled as mercy giggled.

Inside scout's room scout layed on the floor as he stares at the ceiling, he then released a heavy sigh as he closed his eyes. _'You shouldn't be ashamed, you did da right thing. It was what it should be done, you're only friends nothin' more jeremy, nothin' more'_ Scout thought as he tries not to think about his feelings for his friend but instead he was more of frustrated, but what frustrates him was on thinking about what he just did.

Scout got up and decided to head outside still dressed in his attire as he went straight to the front exit. The one place he likes to go, the bench in front of gibraltar, kind of odd to sit on a bench at night but what's even odd? Stopping on his tracks behind the bushes, schout noticed a figure appeared to be sitting on the bench wearing a similar blue clothing, scout smiled, if course he knew who it was. Symmetra, he may want to not have the feelings he's have, but at least he can love her as a dear friend.

Slowly approaching he saw the person turned around and saw, symmetra.

"Scout." Summetra began as she quickly stood up.

"Sy." Scout said back as he hugs her.

"I..." Scout started.

"I came here because i had the feeling of you going here, scout i wanted you to know that i will never reject you like the way pauling did." Symmetra said putting bot hands in scout's shoulder.

Scout was surprised both eye brows raised

as he wondered how symmetra knew of his past life during his job as a mercenary.

"How'd you?"

"Pyro told me, he says that pauling always rejects you, the way you lived her was never even appriciated, you loved her but she never gave you a chance." Symmetra said as she stepped forward until she was a few inch away ftom scout.

"Scout, i will never do the way pauling did and i want you to knoe that i will always love you."

Scout looked down and looked uo back to symmetra as he felt her hands gently around his face.

"Scout i will wait. I will wait for you to change your mind."

Scout ran his hands on symmetra's and held them as he looked her in the eyes and replied.

"Sy i don't know if it'll work, yes of course i love you but i don't know if i'd be willing to risk our friendship for this relationship, i know too dat we'll be more dan friends. But the feeling of getting rejected like miss pauling did still haunts me, like one day wen you get over dis relationship you'll be leaving me, even worse dan wat i had from pauling. I know dat you'll never do dat but still, it's wat i can't stop thinkin'." Scout replied not breaking eye contact.

"But i will wait. For you yo change your mind. no matter how long it takes." Symmetra said and smiled weakly.

Scout couldn't believe it, after all his life someone actually loved him and willing to wait no matter how long for him to change his mind. Scout felt a tear escape his eye as he pulled symmetra to a hug.

"Symmetra-"

Scout was stopped by symmetra shooking her head.

"No matter how long, scout. I will wait." Symmetra said and slowly smiled.

Symmetra hugged scout as he hugged her back letting all of his thoughts and feelings for her go, but not 'all' of it.

Meanwhile reaper was in the meeting room along with pyro and heavy, the russian had just just arrived but quickly called the two to as he shows them what appeared to be a laptop.

"Where'd you get that?" Reaper asked curiously as he and pyro stepped beside the heavy.

"Heavy found this when heading here." Heavy replied as he gestures on the laptop he placed in the table.

"But, is something you need to see." Heavy added as he opens the laptop and revealed

a video, talon logo and a slim curvy robot appeared to be dressed in a suit while facing the camera.

Pyro raised an eye brow as he quickly asked the heavy.

"Um, is that name, correct?" Still eyeing the robot in the background while staring on what appeared to be a nametag attached the neck tie.

"Da." Heavy replied as he looked at reaper.

Reaper wasn't familiar with this 'robot' as he just kept a stare on image, he looked back at heavy and nodded as heavy clicked the play button. The video began with the robot already facing the camera as if was making eye contact to whoever was watching.

 _"Greetings, overwatch or should i say what's left you that remains."_ The robot spoke in a yet deep feminine voice.

 _"I'm sure you know who and what, Talon is. But for some meaning 'some' of Talon's classified information yet you might not know."_

The three of them stared at the robot but unlike reaoer whose clearly unfamiliar to the robot, the two mercs kept their eyes on the nametag of the robot, both surprised.

 _"It has been quite a while since you had been on to a conflict with my men, so i thought maybe now is the right time to finally show you to real face of Talon. But firstly alloe me to introduce myself."_ The robot paused to stare at the camera even further and gave a light chuckle as it continued.

 _"My name is, Olivia Mann. And i believed that some of you might've already known me, meaning 'some' of YOU once knew my last name. A pair of idiotic brothers once carry my last name, and i believed that they were rivaled by their third, my father. Who died with those 'Some' of your people involved."_

"Heavy." Pyro couldn't continue as he and heavy stood in frozen shock.

The robot took a step forward and began to continue.

 _"You know what i'm saying here. Pyro, Heavy and lastly Scout." Olivia said coldly as she stares further more to camera directly to pyro and heavy._

Reaper quickly was lost in his thougts as tons of questions flew inhis mind but as for the mercs, they were shock as the robot continued to speak.

 _"I heard you survived extinction, the Mann brothers extinction. I always knew, once you signed up you're apart of the war, that includes you to Redmond and Blutarch's end game, as well as your precious Red team. But once there's war, there's always a price, and i do believe the brothers and their mercenaries are the price, leaving them to rot while the victor, the winner, gets to satisfy all the glory. But who one exactly? Was it Redmond? Or, was it Blutarch? We may never know. All it depends on will be on the hands of the mercenaries who fought. You weren't the firsts ones. In the 18th century, the 30s and how many more were extinc before you._

 _Sadly the gravel wars may never end unless, there's a man. A man to do the job. But where?"_ Olivia chuckled as she continued.

 _"Where are those mercenaries? The last decendants of the mercenaries from the great Gravel wars, the longest yet endless and obviously, pointles war in history. Where are the last of the so called Reliable Excavation Demolition? Answer? The future. They travelled through time. There is no other possible way unless time travelling. So, pyro, heavy and scout. How are you after all what you've been through?"_ Olivia asked chuckling.

The mercs however where frozen in shock, couldn't move but to stare only at the Olivia Mann's gaze.

"Olivia..." Pyro began.

"No wonder why she just dissappeared after Gray's death." He continued as he looked at heavy but eyes were set onto reaper.

"We'll need to get the missing agents, i highly doubt that olivia will only rot them in their prison cells." Pyro said a hint of concern in his face as he speak.

 **That's chapter 19!** **Wow, i didn't expect to take this long to update, just got a little busy that's why, but i'll make sure to publish the next chapter like very soon. That's a promise!**

 **ripntear045771**


	20. Night at Talon

**Sup!** **Happy late new years! I** **once said on one previous chapter that i'd release a chapter focucing on the robot versions of the mercs, well, on what is left of the robots if i mean and that is this chapter so here's chapter 20!**

Night at Talon

Talo Altenative Headquarters _(T.A.H)_

The night goes on as the cold wind passes by a robot standing outside the building of Talon. Hearing a voice calling out the robot turned it's head on it's shoulder to see a man dressed in a military attire including a vest and a helmet as well as a clipboard in hand.

"Sir." The man saluted as he stops right in front the robot.

The robot nodded in response and let the man to speak.

"Dr. 115 wishes to see you in his lab." The man continued.

The robot took a short moment before responding.

"Right, what is it this time that bloody psychopath wishes to see me?" The robot said with a small groan along with the response.

"However he did not told me why, but says it's important." The man replied.

Letting one last groan the robot simply nodded and responded.

"Alright i'll be heading to his lab, anything else?"

The man looked on the clipboard in his hand and back to the robot.

"You also have a meeting with Miss Olivia along with other talon officials on the main HQ." The man replied.

The robot nodded again and began to head to the laboratory.

 _(T.A.H)_

Underground:

Meanwhile underneath the surface, a group of people either sat or lean on thd glass of their cell, these were known as overwatch. Now prisoners of talon, not many in the alternate base of talon had took pity on any of them, as only insults were given to these poor captives. At least for these overwatch agents they could spent their night sleeping in peace, but instead having to deal with a robot robot trying to make up words it's saying but only making itself look like a drunk. Some would cover their ears with their pillows and some would try to pretend their either deaf or trying hard not to listen.

"*Gibberish*" The robot lazily walk towards one of the cells and sat beside the glass.

"Oh god, for how long does he have to keep doing this!?" Shouted D.va from her cell on the opposite side of the cell the robot sat near.

"I don't know but think of it, he do knows about explosives and stuff." Junkrat's voice replied next to the cell the robot was sitting.

"Junkrat, even if he tells you more about it you'll never get to try and blow stuff, because we can't even tell if we're even getting out of here by chance." D.va responded from her cell.

"Hey y'all, ah think he's asleep." Mcree joined the conversation.

"Good riddance, i thought it'll never be over." Soldier 76 spoke from his cell, the one the robot was sitting outside of.

"Hmm, a robot can get drunk as well as being sobber? I've noticed that recently." Winston said in the same cell as he approaches the older man.

"Winston, this robot was based off the characteristic of pyro's co worker. Their team's demolition expert, remember?" 76 replied.

"Oh, i pretty much forgot abput that. But seriously, i think it's quite impressive to replicat someone to a robot from the past though."

76 Shook his head as he crossed his arms.

"You do know it's also quite disturbing to see somethin like 'THIS' can even replicate you." 76 said as he pointed to the robot now laying on the floor who also appeared to be snoring.

Winston only shrugged in response. However the robot shifted as it turned to face the main oppsite cell.

"Poor robot, i know it's our enemy but i kinda feel quite bad about the man it was based off." Ana said as she sat beside the galss of her cell watching the robot.

The robot was indeed appeared to be sleeping while also snoring, but it also appeared to be dreaming as well.

" *Snoring* Just bought two tickets to te gonshop an i'm not given' 'em to ye. I'm goin' with yer tickets!" The robot said in an scottish accent still snoring.

The agents just remained quiet while staring at the robot, just when two soldiers

came in waking the robot.

"Your shift is over demo, we'll take it from here." Said a tall soldier with a slight muffle from his gas mask.

"Eh, wha?" The robot lazily got up.

"alright let's get you up." A short masked soldier said as they helped the robot on it's feet. Looking at the agents the short soldier apologized.

"Sorry he's just, always like this apparantly."

Surprised, the agents never expected any word from that doesn't involving 'Insult'.

"Alright, you're good to go, and don't tinker on the explosive supplies!" The tall soldier shouted the last part as the robot lazily walks away further. Turning to his companion the man shrugged.

"Like you never get used to it every saturday." The shorter soldier said arms crossed.

"Is it saturday?" Winston asked.

"yes, today is saturday." The shorter soldier replied.

"Sorry if you have to deal with him."

"That's okay we've been through worse." Winston replied.

 _(T.A.H)_

Laboratory:

Medic - 115 sat near a table as he looks on a microscope, but not long he heard a knock from the door.

"Come in." He said.

The door opened to reveal Pyro - 76 eyes staring directly at the robot doctor.

"I HOPE this better be important." He said his british accent noticeable.

"Um, right ja of course. I vas hoping to ask permission." The doctor stopped.

"About?" The robot firebug responded arms crossed.

"Vell, i vas kinda hoping zhat i could have some." The german robot was stopped by the pyro as he raises his hand to a fist in a meaning to stop.

"I heard enough." He said plainly.

"Vut-"

"NO is an answer, you killed three soldiers already for your experiments!" The robot firebug said.

"Two zhe other one vas-"

"Three! The other one was rushed in for recruitment!" The pyro replied aloud, a few talon officers walking by the hallway heard it.

"Ve needed zhis! Zhis could be zhe answer to making our soldiers stronger! Better!" The doctor said trying to reason with no chance of winning.

"No i gave you my word. Remember doctor, that i outranked you so whether you say you are mainly incharge here i'm still incharge of YOU. That means i tell you what to do and you listen to me." The firebug said sternly with a glare.

"Our chances to have an even stronger army is right ahead of us, vhy vaste it now?"

You know why? You should see for yourself. No wait, those three soldiers are dead, i had to kill them for attacking a few others, but what's even worse? Those that being attacked got some sort of rabies that they went insane like those first three!" The robot replied glaring at the german robot.

"You will not suicide our men unless i'm crazy enough to tell you."

With that being said the pyro left, the medic however still wanted what he requests, but what is it good for anyways? For what is it worth? Unless it is for him. Medic - 115 then sat on his chair as he looks at the microscope on the table once again.

"Zhis is perfect, vut i cannot do zhe procedure vithout pyro's permission und even...A test subject." The medic just sat and thought for a moment until, he snapped his fingers as he stood up and exited the lab.

 _(T.A.H)_

Workshop:

The slight noisy room due to some computers was being occupied by two robots. Spy - 25 was repairing his torn arm, thanks to the engineer he was attached another robotic arm identical to his original.

"Not to rush you vut. Is it done now?" The spy asked trying to be patient.

"Just a little more pardner." Replied the engineer as he put some last few screws.

"Now, how in sam hill did this happen?" The texan bot asked as he waited for a response.

"Zhat fat pig - like man, another agent torn off my arm. He vas quite fast if i must say." The spy sighed.

The texan thougt for a moment and replied.

"How'd ya encounter him though?" The texan asked.

"It vas pyro's idea. I vas only to keep an eye to zhe captured agent vut, his order of capturing zhe angel one." The spy was thinking of what he'd said.

"Ah..." The rexan trailed off.

The spy sighed and began.

"It's pyro, he vant zhe angel voman. From vhat he's told me, zhe angel seemed to be zhe one who knows much about zhe Mann.co Ex-mercenaries."

"Alright good as new!" The engineer said.

The spy began to move his newly attatched arm and looked at the texan with a nod.

"Zhank you." He said as he stood and began to head to the doorway.

Putting his tools back his toolbox the engineer was starled by the sound of

the doors bursting open. He quickly reactedby looking directly at the doorway to see the medic.

"Doc! Darn, could'ya please knock on the door or at least come in calmly" The texan

said in a slight annoyed tone.

"I'am very sorry herr engineer, vut i needed you to do me a favor." The medic said with an obvious hint on inpatience.

The texan placed a finger on his chin for a moment of thougt, he then asked the medic.

"And what kind of favor?"

The medic sighed and began.

Meanwhile the pyro was wandering in the building checking on everyone, seeing soldiers patroling others carrying crates. The pyro looked as he heard a loud voice yelling.

"Faster maggots! There's plenty more of crates waiting to be carried here!"

It was the soldier, yelling at some talon soldiers quickly rushing inside the building while carrying crates. The pyro shook his head and decided to head back inside the building, reaching further to the elevators he headed inside alone _. 'It's been awhile they're brougth here'_ He thought as the elevator stopped doors opening.

"Checkmate! Haha! I win!" Junkrat said.

"You won this time, but next time. I will win." Hanzo said arms crossed.

"Ah c'mon mate! It's only a bloody game!" Junkrat said with a wide grin.

Hanzo rolled his eyes.

"Cheer up pal that was good game." The short soldier said from outside the cell.

The taller soldier was sitting on the side of winston's cell having a conversation.

And taking a short glance from there junkrat suddenly spoke.

"Y'know, of all these bloomin idiots were fightin' no offense, but you lads are far by the nicest ones." Junkrat said with hanzo giving a small nod of agreement.

"Well, he is a lad." The short soldier said pointed to the tall one.

"Um, what do you mean?" Asked junkrat hanzo also waiting for a response.

"I'm a she."

"Wait you are!? Bloody hell!" Junkrat was quickly shushed by the short soldier.

"They don't recruit that much women, for the job. Pretty much everyone sees me like a girl scout or something."

"Oh, i see." Junkrat replied.

"They are very strict to you?" Hanzo asked.

The masked woman nodded.

"Yep, alot of strict rules to all the few female units."

There was silence for a moment until hanzo spoke.

"I do wish that you do not end up dying like most of your people."

As much as the two agents couldn't make out the expresion of the masked soldier, inside the gas mask was a warm smile in return to those kind words being said.

The elevator opened it's doors revealing a large living room, wallking oit of the elevator the pyro's eyes emmidiately set to the demoman laying on the couch snoring aloud.

 _'Bloody, disgrace'_ The pyro said in his mind, a voice was heard all of a sudden.

"Ah, good to see you here pyro." A thick russian accent was heard.

"Oh hey. How you doing?" Asked the firebug.

"Heavy's good, engineer said just leetle more repair to go and heavy's good to go." The russian robot replied.

With the pyro had nothing else to ask he was then asked by the russian.

"Heavy heard you want overwatch agent?"

The pyro's attention was caught as he looked back at the russian and replied.

"Yeah. I had my plans for that agent."

"And who is agent?" the heavy asked.

"classified."

"Da, heavy understands." The russian said.

"Nah, i was just joking." The pyro said as he moved closer to whisper to the heavy.

"Ah, she is quite dangerous and hard to catch. She can fly to." Heavy said with a light chuckle.

The pyro frowned at the last part of the sentence.

"Of course. I did some planning to test if these overwatch to see how far they could go such through test." The pyro said as he sat at on a chair.

"They always make it somehow." The heavy replied as he sat on the other side in front of the pyro.

"Yeah, but i got something a little more than just an ordinary test." The pyro began as he leaned a bit closer.

"Spy told me about our human counterparts and Miss olivia gave me a folder containing files about human scout and heavy including my human counter part."

"Is sound crazy talk. And about that olivia thinks they use time travel?"

Pyro nodded and responded.

"How come would they last this long? Australium? No, it was literally gone, we have the last few caches from Mann.co's abandoned buildings."

"Hmm, da. Make sense now, they have human engineer is why they are alive." The heavy said as he realised it.

"But, in here they don't. And there's only three of them mercs. I was tasked to taking care of them three and the other three traitors of talon."

A short pause the pyro continued.

"I'll tell you this, but to have to keep a secret."

The heavy raised his hand and nodded.

"Da heavy promised."

"I knew you would, 'cause you're the only one who i can truely trust. Now to begin this, spy told me about the human pyro, i don't know how he does this but we know he's one sneaky bloke. All thanka to it he discovers a little more about the human pyro. He seemed too close to the angel woman."

The heavy just kept on listening.

"Since i'm the one tasked to finish them off i think it would be better to, finish of these two, especially that they have a relashionship it'll be risky for them to one of them out on the feild."

"Spy told you." Heavy spoked.

The pyro chuckled and nodded.

How would that easily finish them?" The heavy asked.

"You'll see, but to answer your question i can finish them off easily by their weakness

and that would be no other than each other.

Of course they have each other, they love each other. And they like to call it 'Love', to bad. We are here facing what's ahead of us because of olivia, the angel woman's where she is facing what's ahead of her pyro. To tell you, they will end soon when the right time has come for we wait for that time. Besides they'd never faced such a test together in their relationship, it's time for that to happen. Relationships has consequenses. And in time heavy, in time you'll see my plan."

The pyro began to chuckle as the heavy chuckled along with him.

"Heavy looks forward to see plan."

"Don't worry lad, you're apart of my plan, and that is to have you as backup." The pyro replied.

In the prison cells the captured agents where either asleep or playing cards, some like junkrat was having a conversation with the masked soldiers.

The night was normal for everyone at least they can call it 'Normal' due to having to see the other agents talk to one another from their cells and at least, with that being seeing winston

"They seem fine to me." A gruff voice said.

Winston looked to see soldier 76 walking next to him as they both looked at their fellow captured agents.

"Yes. I guess your right." Winston replied.

"You alright?" 76 couldn't help but feel a bit worried.

"Yes, yes i'm fine jack." Winston replied.

"Right, if you say so." The older man replied arms crossed.

Sighing winston replied.

"Just, thinking about others back home."

76 quickly closed his eyes as he took a deep breath.

"Yeah." He replied.

"And speaking of 'Home' i kinda missed everyone back in gibraltar." He continued.

"Me too." Winston added.

Silence then came in as they looked at the other agents laughing smiling all getting along with each other either seperated from each cell or having a cell mate the agents seemed to be enjoying themselves, especially with the two masked soldiers. they were treating the captured agents instead of prisoners, they treated them as person on each of every agent. Seeing two talon soldiers get along with the agents sharing laughters humoring one another.

"Those two, their alright." 76 Said as he and winston shared looks on the two masked soldiers.

"I wish." Winston began.

"I know." 76 cut him off.

"Maybe, maybe they can." He finished.

"Join us?" Winston asked.

"Maybe, just maybe." 76 finished.

Unaware for both of them, the two soldiers were just listening to theur conversation, while both standing outside the glass cell.

"Well, if we had choices we would actually." The short woman said.

Both winston and 76 almost jumped in surprise starled.

"You, were...Listening!" 76 said out loud as he was responded by shushes from the two soldiers.

"Keep it down, you night wake up the others." The tall man said as he motions to the other agents.

"But. They were just, you were just talking, laughing." Winston was lost for words as he couldn't think of anything more to say.

"That was fifthteen minutes ago silly." The woman replied chuckling.

"Oh please don't shoot us if you heard us talking about joining us." Winston now with anything to say nervously said.

The two soldiers inly chuckled as the woman responded.

"Winston it's okay, and like i said. We would. we would join you if we had other choices."

"But we can't because were stuck in this dead end job, both of us couldn't even kill innocent children nor even parents for our paychecks." The tall man added.

Surprised, 76 began to ask.

"Then why woudn't you resign?" He asjed waiting patiently for an answer.

"Well, chris and i, well _all_ of us units signed a contract to talon. Three years contract for the grunt units and five years contract for special ones. Chris and i were ones mercenaries and this is our second year on contract." The woman said explaining it to both agents.

"But you don't seemed lile most of them."

Winston jumped tp the conversation.

"We are like most of them. We _d_ _on't_ want to kil innocent people, but the others and us are forced to do so because of the contract, blood contract. When signing up to talon they never mention about terrorizing, slaughtering, but since the word 'Talon' spreaded around as 'World's biggest terrorist organization' not much people would want to become part of this."

"But how does talon keeps on recruiting?" 76 asked.

The two solduers shared looks and looked back at the older man.

"Mary and i are one of the lasts bacth to be recruited without knowing this terrorist thing. Then come comes the next batch, poor guys, kidnapped and are forced to work for talon. They do get paid but none at least had interest with money, one only wanted what every most talon soldiers want. To get home. Those kidnapped soldiers are given wrist watches, those little devices are tracking devices for all talon soldiers, in case if they try to plan on escape."

"The other soldiers will be forced to hunt doen the escapees." 76 said.

"No, the watches. Those so called tracking devices, will automatically kill the soldiers electrifying them with one sting consisting sixty thousand volts through the person wearing it." The tall man finished.

"But what about you?" Winston asked in concern.

"We also have watches, since we've been witnessing about talon's plans and activities the talon would not risk letting the public know about such classified talon informations. So, they also implanted watches on all soldiers, in case if any forces from the public captures us the watch kill us automatically." The woman named mary replied.

"And the watches?" 76 Asked.

"The watches, after killing the host it will automatically set itself to selfdestruct."

Chris replied.

"And talon told you this as an example?" Winston asked as he nervously waited for the answer.

Both soldiers shook their heads.

"They've done it, so many times. So many kidnapped soldiers tried to fight to escape were killed by their watches." Mary replied.

"But why don't they take oof those watches if they knew it was meant to kill them." 76 Quickly asked.

"Many of us coudn't remove it, only the engineer can." The woman responded as she and her companion looked down.

"Oh my. Were so sorry." Winston emmidiately apologized.

"No winston, it's fine. You didn't know about this." The woman said.

"He's right, we may not knew about this way of talon kidnapping as recruitment but we still apologize for the loss of the poor souls we've been fighting all these days, who could've known, that those might've been kidnapped and are just forced to do their jobs." 76 Said starting to feel ashame.

"It's okay, at least jow now you know the truth about talon. And, all we wish was."

The woman was cut off by winston.

"Mary, we promise, if we ever get out of here we will take you with us and all of the poor people forced to do their jobs here in talon."

Deep down inside the gas mask both soldiers smiled and thanked the gorilla.

"Whoa! That's what you want?" Engineer was surprised.

The medic nodded.

"Ja, please let this be in just between us."

The texan bot took a short moment to think, he looled up to the medic and nodded.

"Alrigth. But if you get caugt by pyro. Welp,

sorry pardner but you're on your own there."

The medic groaned by the response but nodded anyways.

"But doc. I'll supply ya chemicals but, you gotta make sure that this exoeriments of yours will not be infecting anyone ever again. Or pyro will have you head, hell if he even finds out about me being involve he might as well have two heads from us." The

texan warned.

"Ja, ja i got it." The medic replied.

"Vut." The medic started.

"But, what?" The texan asked.

"Since i can start zhe experimentations. I might need a good patient."

A short pause then the texan asked.

"And, who is?"

The medied let out a chuckle and responded.

"One of zhe overwatch prisoners."

 **Done and done that's chapter 20! Since i don't have that much to do which i can give more attention to work on this story and as much as i love worling on this i do fear that this fanfic might end soon, well not too soon though. There's more on the way and i had all those written. So anyways this is chapter 20 and hoped you enjoyed!**

 **Chapter 21 coming soon!**

 **ripntear045771**


	21. Love and war Pt1

**Sup! Thanks to being bored i had a lot of time working on this story so here's chapter 21!**

Love and war Pt.1

It wasn't a good weather today, as pyro stood

by the window watching heavy drops of the rain, loud thunder roars as it was the only thing to be heard in overwatch gibraltar. A few moments later, pyro decided to wander around the silent halls as he headed to the mess hall to find the heavy reading a book.

"Hey." He greeted.

The heavy looked at him and nodded in response. Hey walked over and sat on the opposite side of the table as heavy closed his book.

"Is boring." The russian began.

"Yeah. I think we're the only ones that aren't busy." Pyro replied with chuckle.

"Da, have you seen scout?" Heavy asked.

Pyro shook his head and replied.

"No why?"

"Is been awhile he isn't much around base."

Pyro took a moment of thought before responding.

"I think it has to do with his feelings." He replied.

"For engineer woman?"

"It's quite a story, but yeah." Pyro replied

"Yeah, i've been giving him space eversince i'd notice being less active." He added.

"Poor, scout."

Pyro nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, him and symmetra." Pyro replied.

"Heavy hopes so."

In his room, scout sat on the floor watching his pet hamster on it's cage. He was enjoying seeing his pet quite active as it runs around the cage, but something in his mind that he couldn't stop thinking. He grabbed the cage and placed it on the work desk next to his bed. He then sat at the egde of the bed and began to think. Letting his thoughts take over him for awhile, scout let out a deep sigh as he looked on the oppositr side of the room, he stoof up and walked over to the pictures hanging on the wall, one of the pictures with an image of his the spy, his father wearing a red suit

without his balaclava with a smile on his face as he stares directly in front. Scout gently took the picture and sighed.

"Dad." He began as a sigh escaped his breath.

"Dad, how do i handle dis?" Scout looked at the image of his father as he closed his eyes.

"I know i've always wanted dis, and i know dat i've tried so many times, but yet kept on failing." He paused as he opened his eyes to look at the picture.

"But then again here i'am, i have a good life with our friends, met new ones, but... I didn't

expected dat da one thing i've always wanted will come to me. Da one thing i've tried so many times back wen. To love someone. And, dat is friend." He stared one more time on the picture and sighed afterwards.

He gently put the picture back hanging it on the wall as he looked down.

"I can't, i can't do dis. But, she did loved me though. She did said she loves me in a different way and she is willing to wait for me to change my mind or to realize it myself dat i love her." Scout looked at the picture and continued.

"Oh dad, if i could only see you right now. But i can't. But to tell you, i do love her. I love symmetra, dearly. But i'm too afraid to..." He

stopped.

Scoyt didn't know uf he should continue as his fears started appearing in his mind. Ignoring those, he continued even if his mind didn't wanted him.

"I love symmetra dad, i'd do everything for her but in my head, my mind tells me dat i might lose her, da truth is about my past. I

don't thunk she deserves someone lile me, a hired killer, dat us why i'd thought of maybe it would be best if we could just stay as friends 'cause i also didn't want to lose her as my friend." He paused to take a deep breath.

"I know dat, if we decide to have a relationship i know dat things will change. I also know dat not all da things we do as friends will happen, but also other stuff dat happens to couple like you and ma. But am i really going to do wat my heart tells me dad? She did said dat she's willing to risk our friendship for dis relationship. And i know if were about to be a couple, i have to take responsibility fir our relationship which she will also do da same." Finally scout stopped for a short moment.

"Dad, i know wherever you are, you ma and sis. I know you're listening to me. And if you are hearing wat i'm saying right now, i think dis has to be da first time my brain and heart are arguin. Brain keeps on giving me fears to avoid my feelings for symmetra, and heart keeps on telling me not to. Dad she is a smart, beautiful woman to me. If i let her go, my chance of finally having someone to love and be happy will disappear, which i believe in my heart. But in my brain, letting her go will save our friendship. And most of all, she gets to have da chance to love someone way better dan me." Scout stopped.

He slowly turned away and closed his eyes.

"Oh dad, i wish i could be more." He said but then headed towards the door.

As he headed out he notices symmetra's room, he wanted to talk to her, but now wasn't the best time. So he set off towards the hallway headung to the mess hall.

Finally opening the doors to the mess hall he found pyro and heavy having a good conversation.

"Haha, was good times." Heavy said laughing.

"Yeah, merasmus. He maybe trying to kill us every holloween but still, good times kicking his bloody ass especially if we see soldier do it." Pyro added chuckling.

"Those were good times in halloween back there." Pyro said as heavy nodded in agreement.

"You guys talking about merasmus huh?"

Both reds turned to see scout approaching.

"Oh scout! Come on join us!" Pyro said smiling.

Scout smiled as he sat next to pyro. As he sat he began to speak and something he wanted to talk about, at least for a short while.

"Im thinking of maybe trying to let go for awhile. I think it will be a good idea to spend time with you guys." Scout said giving a smile.

Both mercs smiled back as the heavy asked who appeared to notice the emotion behind the scout's joy expression.

"You okay scout?"

Scout was not going to let his fear convince him to stop him from what he wanted to do. Though these were his friends for such a long time. In which he responded.

"Well, not quite." His response got both merc's attention.

"You wanna talk about it?" Pyro asked.

"Yeah, i do needed to talk about dis. I think dis could help sort out my deep thinking problem." He said.

Scout then began to discuss about his feelings for symmetra as well as his fear of her not deserving him as a killer in the past along with his heart desiring not to let her go as someone to love in a passionte way including the night he and symmetra last spoke to each other before he started avoiding her. After finishing, both pyro and heavy were speechless, what they had heard left them quiet for a short moment. So patiently, scout waited for a response from his friends in which pyro was first which was ratherly more of a question.

"Scout, do you. Love her? As in for real?" Pyro waited for a reply.

Scout slowly nodded for both men to see his response.

"I do." Scout said as he looked down.

"But you believe she does not deserve you?" Heavy asked.

"Yes. Because, she's a good person and i don't think she deserved a person like me. A hired killer. She deserved to be loved, by someone whose better than me."

Pyro put out a hand on his shoulder and spoke.

"Scout, don't underestimate yourself. You are a good person, especially now. Yes we may be killers before, heavy and i had done the same thing as a mistake. But even if we did, we had no choice. Well, the others of us on the red team had no choice but to be a mercenary, because some needed bugdet, some to fund for experiments and some to help provide for their family." Pyro took a quick glance at the heavy after mentioning the last sentence.

"But not because you made a mistake for doing something you don't want to, that doesn't mean people shouldn't deserve you for what you are. People deserve you for who you are and who are you now? You're a young man fighting for the innocent." Pyro finished with heavy nodding in agreement.

"And hear this, did mercy rejected me for what i was before?" The firebug asked.

Scout shook his head.

"No, she loved you dearly." He replied.

"Exactly because she accepted me not because of what i was before, she accepted me for who i'am. A good loving man fighting to protect the innocent." Pyro paused and looked at scout in the eyes.

"The point here is, people will look into who you are on the inside, not in what you are on the outside or even what you've done in the past. But to who you really are. That's why symmetra loves you."

Scout was listening to pyro, and to every word he said.

"You think it'll be alright? Like. if we have a relationship would it be fine?" He asked.

Pyro and heavy nodded.

"Da, will go out just fine." Heavy said smiling.

Finally scout was starting to be convince and now his fear was fading, his heart's desire grew even more as it beats. Scout

then realizes to let go of his past and to move on to his present as and look forward to his future. But speaking of future, his eyes went wide as he felt gasping on the inside when he realised something. Symmetra 'Was' his present and them being together is his future.

"Scout? You alright luv?"

He turned to see pyro and heavy with worried expressions. He smiled and nodded.

"Thanks guys, especially to you B for making me realising the truth." Scout said a huge smile on his face.

But before any of them could say a word, Athena's voice was heard startling all three of them.

"Attention! Agents please report to the meeting room."

Without a word, the three mercs made their way to the meeting room.

After entering inside, the three saw reaper, mei as well as mercy and phara sitting around a large table while reaper stood in his spot waiting for them.

"Sorry for this, but it's an emergency. While sent on a scouting mission, widowmaker managed to track down a group of talon men headed to what appeared to be a factory. She says there has been a mass raid for chemicals as well as some biological weapons. I sent sombra, roadhog and shimada as well as symmetra to assist her, and not too long ago they reported of one robot agent leading the group. They engaged talon during the message so it'd be best to get there before anything happens to the others. Our plan is simple, move out assist the others and take down the talon group. We might as well get information from this so called robot agent of theirs." Reaper said.

All nodded in unison, the group quickly grabbed their weapons and headed onto one of the ships in the hangar, in thlught of them might get talon's attention reaper decided they would use one of the talon ships that still hadn't been disposed off.

"I bet talon is stealing again fod resources." Phara said as she firstly got onboard.

"Or maybe for the rocket talon was creating." Mei added as she followed behind.

Reaper walked into the cockpit and began preparing to take off. On the opposite side of mei sat scout next to heavy pulling out a book reading it. On his otherside was pyro and mercy having a conversation. With the others seemed quite busy scout closed his eyes, on the mention of the name of symmetra scout's expression became worried especially there were only a few agents with her at talon's range, he was getting more and more worried as he thought of him not being with her. But out of all those thoughts he heard a feminine voice.

"Scout? Are you okay?"

Scout opened his eyes to see mei as well as phara both having a hint of concern.

"Yes, i'm fine, mei." Scout replied nodding.

"If there's something bothering you, you know you can tell us." Phara said in a calm tone as she waited for him to respond.

"It's sy. I'm worried about her." Scout replied.

"Is something wrong?" Mei asked.

Scout noticed heavy closing his book and setting his eyes on him as well as pyro and mercy being quiet buf also looking at him. He took a deep breath and began to make a short discussion on what he's been going through. The others were quiet as they listen, but out of those silence they do feel the emotions the scout was feeling. Once he was finished it went on to silence as scout let out sigh.

"Once dis ship lands, i'll running as fast as my legs could go to find her. I'm going to make sure dat she's safe and won't let anything happen to her." Scout said.

"Awww. She definitely deserves you scout, i mean it." Mei said smiling.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys, for listening." Scout said.

"You're welcome."

A deep yet dark male voice was heard from the cockpit. Everyone quickly turned their heads to see reaper not actually on the cockpit but was standing near the door to the cockpit arms crossed.

"You, were... Listening?" Scout asked.

Not a chuckle or any sound, reaper nodded then he responded.

"I never really was piloting the ship. I set it to autopilot." He simply replied as he pulled out two shotguns.

"Prepare your gears, were about to descend." Reaper said shotgun resting on his shoulder.

Quickly, the rest readied their weapons as the ship lands. The door now opening and the agents were waiting, quickly as the door opened scout quickly sped out of the ship. Losing sight of the scout, the agents exited the ship letting the boy on his own. Looking around the environment, they saw dead bodies, sliced heads and severed hands on the ground.

"Looks like the fight went elsewhere." Reaper said looking on a headless talon soldier laying on the ground.

"Should we split up?" He asked as if he was running out of optins quickly.

"Nah, we should stay together." Pyro replied.

Reaper nodded in response.

The group headed forth, following the numbers of bodies they find.

Scout quickly made his way on what appeared to be a building. Not a big one to be called 'Factory' but just enough to be raided by talon. With no cautions, scout ran through the broken fence making his way towards the building. As he got close to the talon vans he began to hear noises, guns and unfamiliar voices out of nowhere. He drew out his pistol as he looked around his surroundings. With his red monocle, he used it to scan the area, as he looked around he saw a couple of figures running towards a large figure, scout took no hesitation as he ran headed to the figures he saw.

"Shoot him!" A man shouted.

The group of men behind him began to pull the trigger on their weapons. The large figure ran behind the crates nearby. It was roadhog reloading his weapon, trying to peek behind the crate he saw the talon men weren't firing at him. He stood up as he looked to see the scout running around firing his pistol on the group of talon. When the last soldier fell dead scout looked at roadhog.

"I'm good thank-"

He was quickly cut off by scout.

"Where is symmetra?" Scout quickly asked as he appraoched.

"She went with the others, i stayed here so she and the others can go after the robot." Roadhog replied.

Sighing scout ran forward headed towards the noises leaving the fat man on his own.

The noises becoming louder as scout began to see more talon soldiers, with two more agents.

Meanwhile on the opposite side of the place the group made their way passing by piles of rubble and into the main area inside.

"Heavy hears noise." Heavy said.

The group agreed and headed towards the source of the noise. But not too long they quickly spotted a few talon soldiers making their way on the same location. Pyro in front of the group began setting each on fire followed by heavy mowing down those catching fire. Reaper and the others saw a few more now headed towards them. Quickly, he drawed his guns as he began firing.

"Keep going!" Reaper shouted.

The group made their way pass the talon whose attention at them. Pyro and heavy was in front with mercy behind shotgun equipped. More talon men approaches towards them, reaper no longer moving on his spot as he kept on distracting the other men. Not enough for distraction, the other talon men kept their attention on the small group as the group kept moving. Quickly noticing more men nearing them, mei began blocking them on ice with her weapon. Phara on their rear shooting down any talon distance away from them.

"Where is smoke man?" Heavy asked.

"He's holding them off!" Pyro replied knowing the russain was referring to reaper.

"I vill Uber you both! Mei und phara get behind me!" Mercy shouted as she grabbed her staff.

Both said agents ran behind her as she pointed her staff directly towards the two reds. A few seconds later both pyro and heavy turned red including mercy.

"Mercy?" Mei called in a lower tone.

Both agents were amazed to see non of the three were taking any damage as bullets began hitting them. Which gave phara an idea as ahe looked at mei and said.

"Use your weapon to bock any talon on ice. I will go and distract to burrow you some time." Phara said as she loaded her weapon.

Phara them flew up as she began firing rockets on the distant talon soldiers leaving a few closer to the other agents.

Mei quickly held up her weapon and began firing it either sheilding them on ice and freezing talon soldiers. All three Ubered agents began to moved forward with mei followed behind while blocking talon on ice and attacking closer ones.

"Scout!" Yelled tracer as she saw him.

Scout then ran towards the two agents as he began to fire his scattergun. As he slip to stop near the two agents he saw the other one was sombra who happens to be wounded.

"You alright?" He asked.

Sombra nodded in response.

"Where are the others?" Tracer asked.

"I split, i was kind of looking for symmetra." Scout replied as he shot a talon to the head.

"She's with widowmaker genji. They went after the robot leading this talon group." Sombra relplied.

Scout was about to reply but tracer cut him off.

"Scout you go help them."

"Wha? Well, what about you two?" He responded eyeing a wounded sombra.

"I'll be fine, but the other thrdd needed your help most. Go!" Sombra replied.

For a second scout thought of it but then nodded in response. The two others return their attentions on the talon men nearing by giving scout a chance to run.

Running inside the building scout was quickly ambushed by two talon soldiers, with no time to raise his scarttergun he quickly grabbed his bat and swung it torwards the first talon hitting him in the face. The other raised his weapon on him as he fired it, quickly noticing it scout grabbed the barrel on the rifle as he lifted it up feeling the barrel heat up as the gun fired a few bullets.

The first soldier got up and was about to raised his gun, scout managed to to pull his pistol and quickly pointed it to the second soldier's neck and fired it. The second talin's body went limp as scout manged to grab both shoulders, the limp body in his hands scout quickly used the body to block the bullets as the first talon fired his rifle releasing several bullets. With the limp body taking all of the bullets, scout pushed the body to the first soldier and began to raised his bat again. The corpes landed to the first soldier blocking him, as the talon tried to get the body off of him he notices scout with his bat in hands. Scout rsised his bat up high an took a swi g hard enough landing on the talon's head, with the talon not wearing a helmet the bat easily killed the talon crushing his skull.

As the corpse fell onto the floor scout heard a gun firing. He quickly ran to the stairs and onto the second floor he saw three talon soldiers shooting on the wall. Behind it scout can see genji. Without wasting any second, scout quickly ran up to the closest one. The soldiers quickly heard footsteps as they turned behind them too late for the last soldier as he turned around he saw scout with a bat in hand. Scout swung his bat successfully hitting the soldier. As the soldier fell dead, genji took his opportunity to help out scout. The first soldier turned to him gun aimied, but as it did so genji quickly sliced both hands holding the rifle. The soldier yelled out in pain. Genji ran up and jumped in and kicked the soldier in the face hard enough to the soldier to fall dead. The other soldier fighting scout fired his rifle, scout grabbed the barrel of the rifle and swung his bat hitting the side of the soldier. The soldier was taken aback from the hit but managed to regain posture as he aimed his rifle only to get a quick bullet straight to his forehead. After the soldier fell dead scout quickly notice genji leaning agaist the wall while holding his side.

"You arlight?" Scout asked as he quickly approached.

"I'm okay, the other two. They went to the roof after the robot." Genji replied groaning a little in pain.

Scout quickly set down his bag as he opened it hedrew out a clean dried towe and some spare bandage he uses for his hands, quickly scout placed the small towel and began to wrap his spare bandage around it and to genji's sides.

"Thank you." Genji said taking deep heavy breathings.

Scout nodded and replied.

"I'm gonna catch up to them, you okay waiting here?"

Genji nodded in response.

"Okay, i will come back to pick you up." Scout said.

Scout quickly grabbed strapped his bag and held up his bag as he sped to the stairs. As he reached onto a floor before the rooftop. Scout noticed a broken circular reared machine in appeared to be a tripod as it just lay in the floor, scout's attention was quickly caught as he seemed familiar to it. But before he could began to think of it scout heard gun firings on the upper floor which scout assumed was the rooftop.

Speding off as he reach the top floor he saw dead talon soldiers, as he keep on hearing gunfire scout noticed a blue figure. He recognized it as widowmaker, scout thenran up to the sniper and as he ran he saw a familiar figure knelft on one knee fixing a machine on what seemed a turret.

"Sy?" Scout called out.

The voice was heard quickly getting both attention from the two agents. As well as some unwanted attention.

"Scout! Thank god!" Symmetra quickly ran to him.

But as she got close to him she was quicklt pulled to a hug by scout. Scout closed his eyed and took a deep breath.

"I'm here now. I'am right by your side sy." He whispered.

"Scout!" The voice of widowmaker shouting his class name.

Sclut was too busy to hug symmetra, but as he let go of her he spoke.

"Sy, I-"

"SCOUT! BEHIND YOU!"

Thw sound of widowmakers voice through his ears. Scout wondered why was she shouting as if she's in a stage of panic. He was about to look at the sniper in confusion until he realised why she was shouting.

A bullet. A bullet was all scout felt, his eyes widely open as he felt a bullet hit him from behind. He fell down, seeing symmetra scream as she quickly kneeled down to his side as tears began to fall from her eyes. Widowmaker firing her weapon to the direction the where thd bullet hit scout had came from.

Scout's vision began to blur as he sees symmetra's vision fading and instead a brigbt light was all scout could see.

 **Well, i'm gonna have to cut that there. Not going to say much for now cuz, this was only half of the whole chapter itself in which i decided to cut it and split it into two parts. Angways the other half or next chapter will be up soon!**

 **Chapter 22 coming soon!**

 **ripntear045771**


	22. Love and war Pt2

**Sup! Here's the continuation of the first half!**

Love and war Pt.2

"Scout!" Symmetra shouted.

"Scout please! Stay with me!" She continued as she kept on crying while she held scout on her arms.

Scout's eyes stared at her for a moment until, they went fully shut. Widowmaker aimed her rifle on the only figure she saw who obviously was to shot scout. The robot. Engineer - 44. She shot him only for the robot to quickly react fast to move, still was hit. On the shoulder, but still managed to get away. Symmetra cried on his chest as she held him.

"Scout..." She took one deep breath and settled him onto the floor.

Symmetra felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't get to shoot him on zhe head." Widowmaker said lowering her tone.

Symmetra grabbed her weapon as she stood up and hurried to catchup to the robot.

"No! It's too dangerous!" Widowmaker shouted.

 _Somewhere in Heaven_

"Whoa! Where am i?" Scout spoke.

He looked around to find nothing like he saw on the rooftop. Dead bodies, nor even gunfire. Nothing except white smoke surrounding him. Scout began to wonder where he is as he began to walk forward, but as he walked a bit further he noticed a long line on shiny lines set in a straight lined position. With scout's ability to run fast he easily managed to make it to the front of the shiny walls as he suspect it is. As scout stopped on his tracks he finally saw those where actually bars. Golden bars as scout assumed it is. He walked in to approach the bars to touch it. He felt the warmness of the solid gold made bars. He looked onto his far left to see two giant gates also made in gold. Scout then approached to the gates only to notice something that stood outside the gates itself. A woman. Scout shook his head rapidly as he couldn't believe what he is seeing. A beautiful long curly blonde haired woman, wearing white clothing. Even more crazy as scout thinks was the woman was like mercy also having white feathered wings. Except for this woman was having actual wings and an actual halo floating above her head.

She notices scout's presence as he walks further.

"Um, hi. Um, may i ask. Can you please tell me wat dis place is?"

The woman gave a light giggle and responded.

"Of course. This is heaven. You are on the other side my dear." The woman said with a warm friendly smile.

Scout's eyes went wide by what he just heard. True, that this woman actually have angel wings. Real, angel wings and an actual halo above her head that proves this woman is an angel from heaven, the one and place he is. So many question now starting to appear on scouts mind as he began thinking.

"You are confused aren't you?" The woman spoke again still a smile on her face.

"Um..." Scout couldn't continue.

The blonde angel giggled again and responded.

"My dear, i know you are confused and i know this might be hard to believe but i came here to wait for you especially right after when i saw what happened to you from down there." The angel replied.

Scout looked down and a down expression came forming in his face.

"I'm dead. Am i?" He asked.

The angel's smile faded and nodded.

"Yes. I'am afraid to tell you that you are." The angel replied still her voice in a calming tone as she still kept her posture.

"Oh." Scout said.

"Symmetra."

"Hm?" The angel responded.

"Symmetra. Da one person i came running for to be right by her side. But, i didn't even knew dat..." He couldn't continue.

"Oh. My dear as your guardian angel i am aware of what you have been through in the living world." The angel replied.

"Wait. You're my guardian angel? And you, saw everything? And like, all of it?" Scout asked.

"Yes my dear. All of it. Everything that you have been throught from as you have a mind to think for yourself. Since birth. As well as your job from the day you moved to live on your own. And even the impossible thing too. Being a hundred years old now. Ylu disappeared and i hadn't seen you in such a long time. Until you appeared in the year 2076. I'd never been so happy to see you as you had me worried sick for such a long time my dear." The angel said as she stepped forward to give scout a hug.

After letting go the angel continued.

"My dear jeremy. Your family and i had never been better than happy until we saw you in 2076 for you are the last of your family." The angel said.

"Wow. I, can't believe it. First i'm dead. Second i'm here in heaven and den i'm talking to my guardian angel. Oh my god."

Scout couldn't believe it is as crazy as it seems as it is. But as of now he is dead and he is now on a conversation with his guardian angel. But as scout kept on thinking about what is going on right now, he noticed the gates opening. He looked to see a group of people and some of those peope were very familiar.

"Oh! Their here! Scout your family aswell as your workmates and their families." Scout's guardian angel said smiling.

Scout noticed the rest of the red team, and their families but out of the sight of scout's pass teammates he saw his family. He ran up to them as they gave him a hug all three of them His ma his dad and his sister hugging him.

"You guys! I missed you so much!" Scout said as tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Ve missed you too son." Scout's dad the spy replied.

"So much bro! For a long frickin' time!" His sister added.

"Jeremy where'd you've been through a hundred years?" His Ma asked.

All three of them let go of scout as every one gathered around him.

"I was teleported by engi's Nade-Porter to 2076. Which is da exact same year Pyro and Heavy are."

All were shocked especially the red team. Engineer. The red engineer Dell Conagher went to infront to hug scout.

"Ah was startin' ta blame mah self when i here in heaven saw ya pressed the red button son. Me and medic were. And years after years after you've dissapeared when all of our love ones came in to join us here. You just appeared to a generation your not even famialiar with. Well hell. I'd even thought in fear that you pahro and heavy headed straight to Hell." Engineer said as a tear escaped his eye.

"Engi i'm fine. It's okay infact. I'm with heavy and pyro now. Dey're da ones taking care of me." Scout rellied assuring the texan it wasn't his fault.

"So, zhe teleporter zhe blu engineer had sent pyro to zhe year 2076 und zhen heavy as vell." Finally medic joined the conversation.

"Yeah." Scout replied.

"Dag nabit nagit!" Engi said outloud.

"If ah only happened to be alive back when i could've give that blu a-"

"Hardhat it's okay. I should at least tell him dat i'm thank you."

Everyone stared at him confused.

"But lad you and te others wer sent to te future. A bloody time ye and te lads don't know." Demoman said.

"Tavish is right son. And look what you pyro and heavy are facing now. An enemy of the future."

Soldier added. Of couse he and everyone witnessed scout and the others conflict with Talon. But stil. had no clue who or what Talon is.

Much to scout's huge surprise, the american partiot he once knew was now in a calming tone. Well since he's in heaven, pretty much shown that te latriot was a changed man. Scout also noticed that he and the reds were still wearing their usual attire except the attire they wore are all white colored plus the halo now on everyone's heads.

"Soldier. Pyro heavy and i joined anoth-"

"Mate please tell me your not a mercenary. You're young. Jeremy, i and the lads think it is best you change your way of living." Sniper said.

"Snipes. I did change my way of living. Pyro was da first. He no longer burns everything. He is now a change man. He even has an angel medic who he loves so much dat dey ended up loving each other together. And i. I followed him after heavy did so too. We live to serve. For da innocent."

Everyone was shocked. Again. But this time with a gasp from both engi and medic.

"Parho has a girlfriend?" Engi asked eyed wide.

"An angel medic is herr pyro's girlfriend? Is zhere even an angel back in zhe living vorld?" Medic asked confused.

Scout nodded.

"Yes. And pyro. He is a very nice loving caring person. He changed to be a good person and so did heavy and i. We are all good people. We fight Olivia Mann and her terrorist organization to protect da world."

"Olivia's still alive!?" Engi surprised asked.

"Yes. And we are to fight her." Scout responded.

"And she has a...Terrorist organization? How in sam hill did she lasted that long without Australium?" Engi wondered.

"She is smarter dan her father, surely she has more dan many ways to last long. And i with overwatch along with heavy and pyro together will fight her to bring peace and justice to da world." Scout responded.

"Um, mate. Who's Overwatch?" Sniler asked.

"It's a peacekeeping organization by the U.N i told you we three are changed and are fighting for da innocent." Scout replied.

"Okay okay, zhis is getting all confusing vut zhankfully manage to keep on to catchup to vhat you say. Jeremy i'm proud of vhat you have become out of a mercenary i vant you to know zhat, me your mother und sister are very proud including zhe rest of our family on zhe red team. Vut son, vhere are pyro und heavy?"

The spy's question got most of the attention of everyone as they all began to ask the same thing.

"Dey're catching up to me." Scout replied.

"Our big brother misha. We hope he's okay." Zhanna heavy's sister and soldier's legal wife said.

Beside her stood her sisters Yana and Bronislava with their mother.

"He is. As well as pyro. Dey're making deir way to catch up to me an da others." Scout said.

"Vut ve saw you vere shot. Vhat happens now vhen zhey see your body." Medic said.

Everyone looked down when they saw the part of scout being shot by the robot engineer.

"But hey, da gold lookin' was crying over ya wen you died." Scout's sister said.

Everyone's head lit back up to scout again in curiousity.

"Oh ja! Ve saw everything! Who vas zhat?" Medic asked.

"And woi was she cryin' for ye?" Demo as well added.

Scout sighed and told them everything from the start. From since he got to join overwatch and a the way to his love for symmetra. After he finished everyone was quiet but surlrised the red team of what the boy said.

"Son. Do you love her? Zhe voman who vas crying for you?" Spy asked.

"Dad i do. I was afraid and all like i just told you but. Thanks to pyro for making me realise the truth i was no longer afraid to love her so. But, now. I'm dead. And pyro and heavy has lost another red member. Even worse, Sy would be grieving for my passing."

"Ah, so you do really love her then. You have nicknames." Engi said lightly chuckling.

Scout blushed but nodded.

Finally, his guardian angel spoke.

"My dear jeremy. There is something you needed to see. Something all of us saw after you passed."

As she said it the angel lifted her hand and white smoke came to view in front of them. Then a vision of what happened.

 _'It was a vision of symmetra knelt now on both knees as she held him crting._

 _"Scout!" Symmetra shouted._

 _"Scout_ _please stay with me!"_

 _"Scout."_

 _She said his class name one last time and took a deep breath. After, she grabbed her weapon and stood up._

 _"I'll take care of this."_

 _Symmetra said and ran after the robot._

 _"No! It's too dangerous!"_

 _Widowmaker souted but was ignored. Widowmaker dropped her rifle on the ground and knelt beside scout. As she began to held scout's body in her arms she felt a tear escape her eye._

 _"I'm sorry." Widowmaker said almost without a sound._

The smoke faded as well as the vision and everyone was looking at scout after the vision shown.

"She went after the one who has slain you." The angel said.

"Oh no." Scout said lowering his tone as he looked down.

Tesrs started to fall from his eyes as he turned away from everyone and took a few steps away. The red team was infront of the gourp of their families while standing beside scout's guardian angel. Spy took a step forward and stopped behind scout a few inches away. He put a hand on his shoulder and spoke.

"Son. I'am sorry." He apologized.

"No dad. You don't need to apologize, it's not your fault. It's just. I'm done. It's over for me. My loving engineer is down dere after da robot engi who killed me. And i'm. Here. Dead. I wish i could calm her from anger, tell her it's okay." Scout replied as he took a deep breath.

"Jeremy son. I heard. Ve. Heard vhat you said in your room as you speak to my image on zhe vall. Zhat if you could only see me. You could talk about zhis symmetra and zhe vay you truely feel for her." Spy said.

"Yeah. I just-"

He was cut off by his dad.

"I know. You can come back if you vant to." Spy said.

"I can?" Scout asked surprised at what he heard.

At this point scout's guardian angel approached in.

"You can. That is why we made sure that you wouldn't enter the gates too soon. It's because we saw how much this woman you love truely is special to you. If you want to go back to won't be having to enter the gate. But if who want to stay here with your love ones. You can enter. But once you enter the gate you are permanently to stay and to never go back. But if you wish to not, a chance go back to your body is very possible." The angel said with a smile.

At this point scout was thinking. Wheter he should stay with his love one and go back. Surely he has his love ones in heaven, for how much he has missed them and the red team that he even wanted to stay and say yes. But if he does. His family in the living world would be left to fight the true enemy of peace and justice. And most of all, his one true love he had come all the way to say how much he loved her dearly would griev over his death just by getting shot by their enemy. A deep heavy sigh escaped his breath, scout turned away again as he looked down.

"Vhat's wrong? Is something botherind you son?" Spy asked worriedly.

"I wanted to...Stay. With you guys. But if i do. I'll leave my one true love behind and my family dere on deir own. But if i go back, you guys will be missing me again." Scout said now crying.

"Jeremy. I understand. If you vant to stay here zhen ve are happy to have you to finally join us. Vut zhen again, zhere are others who needed you more zhan ve all do." Spy said as he put a hand in his son's shoulder.

"Son, ve understand if you vant to stay here. Vut it's not like ve don't vant you to. It's just, zhere is someone from zhere. Who needed you most. Yes, pyro und heavy vill miss you most vut zhey needed you. You are zheir scout. You said zhat you fight to protect zhe innoncent. Vut mostly, you forgot zhat zhere is someone from zhere who vill miss you most. Someone who loves you. Und someone you cares aside from pyro und heavy." Spy said.

"I know. Dad." Scout replied as he nodded.

"I just, missed you guys so much. I couldn't tell if i ever get to see you again if i go back."

"Son. Ve vill alvays be zhere for you vatching, guiding you pyro und heavy along vith your new team. Son, zhey need you back zhere. Even if you go back ve vill alvays be zhere for you. Besides you have pyro und heavy. Zhey vill be your guidance zhere und most importantly. A family. Your new team Overwatch is zhere to fight alongside you."

Scout was listening, he nodded. Sniffing he finally responded to his father.

"I'll miss you guys. If i go back." Scout said as he closed his eyes.

Silence as he felt until.

 _"Zhere is no need to fear your family is with you, to love you und support you."_

Scout's dad spy was singing.

 _"I know you are afraid vut zhere is nothing wrong to try. As long as you believe in yourself you vill vin zhe fight."_

This time it was scout's turn to sing what he wanted to say in which changing the tone as he responded.

 _"I'd take dis slow 'cause it's just difficult, i'd listen enough to my heart inside, i tried to avoid wat was right in front. By turning my heart to my bossy mind, well i'll be accepting wat i had just did. Dis isn't wonderful, got tired of my huge mind and thought of wat i had done._

 _"Too much to forget it all, right inside of my figure, couldn't tell wat i should even do next."_

Scout turned around to see everyone standing in their spots wide eyes to hear his words.

 _"Forcing my eyes to close it only to smell the scent of all of my mistakes."_

 _"Too much to forget it all._

 _"Too_ _much, too much."_

 _"Too much, too much."_

 _"Too much, too much"_

 _"Too much to forget it all."_

Scout sighed as he saw the down expressions of everyone in front of him even his guardian angel included.

 _"Right inside of my figure, couldn't tell wat i should even do next."_

 _"Forcing my eyes to close it only to smell the scent of all of my mistakes."_

 _"Too much to forget it all."_

"Son." Spy said his voice was lower in tone as he had a saddened face.

"Dad." Scout responded.

Scout quickly hugged his dad as he was hugged back.

"Don't think of zhe past son. Alvays know zhat ve are here. Ve are alvays here to support und guide you." Spy said as he also felt tears escaping his eyes.

Scout at this point was emotional but nodded finally accepting his choice of dicision, and speaking of decision he finally insisted to go back to hus family in the living world. To go back to his lovi g engineer eymmetra. Everyone, scout's family and the red team including their families also went to apporach him to give him a hug and to say their goodbyes to the young scout as he is now to go back to his fight agaist Olivia Mann's Talon organization

After so many goodbyes scout's guardian angel finally called out to him as she opened a white circular portal, a gate way back to the living world. Scout walked in front of the portal and stopped, he looked at his guardian angel and thanked her for giving him the chance to see and speak to his passed love ones. The angel smiled and nodded. Scout looked back to his love ones one last time seeing them all together smiling back at him with some waving their hands in goodbye. Scout smiled and turned back to see the portal as he walked right in heading back to the living. Coming home, to his family in overwatch and to his symmetra.

 ** _(The chainsmokers)_**

 ** _'Inside Out'_**

 ** _Bend your chest open hard so i can reach your heart_**

 ** _I need to get inside or i'll start a war_**

 ** _Wanna look at the peices that make you who you are_**

 ** _I wanna build you up and pick you apart_**

 ** _Let mee the dark sides aswell as the bright_**

 ** _I'm gonna love you inside out_**

 ** _I'm gonna love you inside out_**

 ** _Let me see the dark sides as well as the bright_**

 ** _I'm gonna love you inside out_**

 ** _I'm gonna love you inside out_**

 ** _I'm gonna love you_**

Scout saw all the clouds as he fall from the sky, from heaven where his love one were, he smiled finally at last a chance to start a life of living someone is givento him and he is truely grateful about it very much. Closing his eys he bagan tothing about symmetra and how much he had missed her already for

being dead himself and though he is no longer he can once again reunite to her and his family.

 ** _I'm gonna pick your brain and get to know your thoughts_**

 ** _So i can read your mind when you don't wanna talk_**

 ** _And i can touch your face before you go_**

 ** _I collect your scale and you don't have to know_**

 ** _Let me see the dark sides as well as the bright_**

 ** _I'm gonna love you inside out_**

 ** _I'm gonna love you inside out_**

 ** _Let me see the dark sides as well as the bright_**

 ** _I'm gonna love you inside out_**

 ** _I'm gonna love you inside out_**

 ** _I'm gonna love you_**

The living world:

Symmetra made her way shooting down any talon that tries to block her. Seeing the one figure that she recognizes the one who killed scout made her anger grew more as she jumped on the higher ground and fried her wealon multiple times killing five talon soldiers. As she landed on the ground she quickly stood up and ran after the robot engineer.

To the ship. The talon ship that had just arrived opened it's door the engineer in, seeing the door closed the ship emmidiately began to depart leaving all wounded or dead talon soldiers behind.

"Whew, glad that's over with." The texan bot sighed in relief.

one of the soldiers escorted the robot to the repairing quarters of ship to repair the damage he has. Being left alone in the repair quarters egineer felt something odd. It was qiuet, and no one seems to walking around. True he is in a large ship with more that twenty five passengers onboard and as of now, he doesn't hear nor even a sound. Stopping in repairng himself, engineer slowly walked out of the repair quarters to look around, definitely deserted. He walked to the cargo bay as he wondered, only to find blood on the floor, and onto the side corner of the ship was a corpse lying in a pool of blood on it's own. Engineer knew it'd be best to warn the other soldiers onboard to avoid the threat, quickly engineer ran to the large metallic wardrobe to grab a weapon and to the robot's shock his optic's went wide to see not any single firearm nor even a box of bullets but instead a bunch of dead bodies fall onto the floor with blood of their own dripping in on the cold metal wardrobe. The engineer quickly ran to the cockpit to find twko dead pilots, taking a glances on the ship's control panel he noticed the ship was flying on autopilot mode.

"What the-"

 ** _*SMACK!*_**

The engineer felt a solid material hit the back of his head as he fell down he noticed a shadow making it visible to see a curvy figure. The robot turned around trying to identify the figure, he sawa woman. The same woman who chased after him after he shot the human counterpart of his fallen scout.

Symmetra coninuesly glared at the robot, she grabbed him by the shoulders with both hands to pick up and as she did so she held her weapon on the other hand and fired it. The engineer screamin agony as symmetra let him go of one hand and watched the robot as he fell down.

"Ugh." The engineer groaned in pain.

He was then grabbed andpicked up once again, but this time with one hand.

"You, can't save 'im. That there's just an annoying runner-"

He was hit by symmetra with her weapon, she can now see that the engineer's mouth was releasing what appeared to be a green liquid, which she assumed the fuel used by the robot.

"You, don't deserve that...Stringbean." The bot said choking on his fuel.

"He. Is. Not. Annoying!" Symmetra snarled at the robot.

And yet again fired her weapon in directly through the robot's chest. The robot scream in pain as another sound of symmetra's weapon was heard firing penetrating through his metallic body. The engineer fell onto the ground as bits and peices of scraps he watched fell onto the floor with him. He was now missing an arm, half of his leg was dislocated and a huge hole in his chest due to the impact penetration from symmetra's weapon. The robot tried to gasp as he stared one last time at the female human engineer.

"You don't dare hurt especially kill any of my love ones. Especially him!"

She snarled one last time as she knew that the engineer knew who was she reffering to the word 'Him'.

The engineer could no longer feel his servos working as he could only stare at the woman, his optics widely open as his vision went dim Finally every circuit on his body began to shut down as he gasped outloud with optics grew open wider leaving the engineer paralyzed to death.

As symmetra watched in satisfaction she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to try calm herself, moments later she headed to the cockpit and began to take contorl of the ship turning back to the other overwatch agents.

"Eyaaah! keep crying babies!"

Everyone could hear the heavy weapons guy mowing down the last few of the talon soldier.

"Zhat man seriously needs to calm down from this 'Coward killing time of his." Widowmaker said slowly shooking.

As widowmaker reaper along with a wounded sombra watches the heavy mow down his enemies, the rest of the others were too busy in the rooftop of the factory as they watched mercy try to revive the scout, with pyro held the boy in his arms and mercy staff in her hands trying to revive the boy everyone was worried as they witnessed the scout still not moving. Finally, mercy spoke as she felt something from scout's chest.

"He is going to be fine now, ve just needed to get in back base."

Phara mei along with tracer and sombra nodded in response as they headed to down to the ground floor. Pyro held scout up bridal style as he carries him with mercy right by his side still using her staff on scout healing him.

As they last pair with scout included had exited the building they as well as the other agents saw a bigger talon ship, twice as big as the one they used. As they agents gathered weapons at ready they watched the door opened to find symmetra in surprise

"Symmetra!?" All said in unison except from widowmaker whose arms crossed.

Symmetray walked out of the ship and ran up to scout.

"You know you could've might gotten yourself killed" Said widowmaker as she walked to the group where symmetra is.

Symmetra could only shrug in response.

"Well, he was killed. And i can't live without having to avenge him." Symmetra replied motinioning scout.

Widowmaker couldn't hide a smile as she heard of the last part,

seeing symmetra was carrying bag everyone was wondering what was inside.

"Um, symmetra luv what's in the bag?" Tracer asked couldn't stopxher curiousity.

Symmetra smid happily and responded.

"You see later." She replied.

"I did a quick search on the crares. From what i've seen iinside the crates were some sort of glowing chemicals, and some biological weapenry and other sort s of machines." Reaper said as he came floating from where the talon vans were.

Heavy suspects is for rocket." Heav said.

The others nodding in agreement.

"Alright everhone, let's go home. I'm sure you're all tired." Reaper said.

All nodded and headed to the talon ship they used earlier. As they all got onboard everyone tooktheir seats while the others putting scout on a streatcher with symmetra heavy and pyro sitting next to the boy. Mercy sat with pyro and locked hands with him as she rested her on his shoulder. Pyro rested his head on mercy's and closed his eyes.

"He'll be fine." Mercy said assuring pyro.

Both of them were quiet. Not even heavy said a word as he couldn't help but look at scout with worry. The other agents also were worried for the scout but like the heavy none could say a word. Reaper walking from the cockpit joined them and sat with the two ex talon agents next to sombra. Reaper being quiet as always noticed widowmaker staring at the scout on a stretcher, she and sombra were. He too took one look at the boy, one thing came in his mind. Sombra. She was as same as the scout's age. And thankfully, thankfully she happens to be okay after the mission, at this moment he reached his arm around sombra and rested his head on her.

"It's been a long day...For me." He said releasing a deep sigh.

Sombra rested her head onto reaper and replied.

"I know. It has been for all of us. Dad." Sombra said as she yawned and closed her eyes.

In hearing the word 'Dad' widowmaker moved closer even further to sombra and rested her head on the now sleeping sombra, reaper noticed and stretched his arm as moved close as well to reach widowmaker.

"I guess you do care. But on zhe inside i mean." Widowmaker said smiling lightly.

"Well, i'm a pretty stoic man." Reaper replied.

"You know..." Widowmaker began.

"Hm?" Reaper responded.

"I zhink...I zhink, zhat ve'd be a very good example for a family." Widowmaker said closing her eyes.

"We are a family, if you mean all of us as overwatch." Reaper said.

Widowmaker only giggled in response.

"Let me guess. You meant that way?"

Widowmaker smiled but nodded.

"Oui."

Reaper chuckled for the first time a few of the other agents noticed him chuckle.

Symmetra was looking at the three she smiled but looked at the two reds pyro and heavy. Seeing their concern for the scout shesaw the love both mercs have for the boy himself. Of course, they had stuck together on the same roof back in Teufort, they eat together at the same kitchen but most of all. They fight together as a team, as a family. Symmetra smiled for she surely could relate to the red team as she does the same with overwatch. Though her love for scout was more than falimy. She closed her eyes and reached for scout's hand though she was the closest next to him. Pyro and heavy smiled at the sight of the woman with the person she loves. Finally the ship arrived back to gibraltar, everyone onbard got out and headed inside as pyro heavy carried scout to the sick bay and onto an emergency bed with mercy keeping in check at scout.

In what seemed like hours scout woke up, finally opening his eyes

slowly he tried to look around to find that he's in the sick bay white painted walls and the cold air from the air conditioner. He then felt something, a person. Sat on a chair head rested on the side of his bed. Scout smiled as he noticed the person.

"Sy." He said smiling.

Symmetra opened her eyes as she heard his voice and looked him smiling.

"Scout!" She said smiling as she went closer to him and hugged him.

"I love you baby."

It was the first word to came from scout's mouth aside from saying her nickname. Hearing it symmetra smiled and looked st him.

"I love you sy, i realised now dat getting to know you was da best thing ever happened to me and it was you being my friend has been my present and for us being together being my future."

With tears started to fall as symmetra saw scout said his words made her tear up as well as she smiled even more.

"Oh scout. I told you that i'm willing to wait and even risk our friendship." She said also crying.

"Sy i know. And wait no more 'cause i 'll always be here right by your side loving you dearly, and i too sy am willing now to risk our friendship. I know and i beieve dat our relation would be even more stronger as we move on further to our future. Us sy , being together is my future and i'd never, never ever will regret loving you." Scout said as he looked to her eyes.

Symmetra's smile never faded as she also locked to scout's eyes, but then leaned forward and to deeply pressed her lips scout's lips. As she pulled she smiled and finaly responded.

"I love you too baby."

Blth scout and symmetra couldn't help bu giggle as scout slowly got up ang hugged her and symmetra hugging him back.

Meanwhile in the meeting room the rest of the agents gathered had been discussing about the mission. With the talon group terminated it was all worth saving the factory, but with the engineer dead they couldn't get in formation.

"We tried to get any as possible but the fact that even if we didn't noticed, we'd don't get info. Though we just found out they were stealing for resouces for their rocket but sitll, not enough info." Said tracer.

"Well, we could try and locate another talon activity." Mei suggested.

"Well yeah but the problem is that they had been less active eversince they managed to capture all of our friends they seemed to have been less active in doing their usual activities." Phara responded.

"Vell ve can only hope zhat symmetra has gotten any information since she has managed to take out zhe robot engineer und zhe talon group on zhe ship she vas in earlier." Mercy said.

"Well glad you mentioned since i forgot about it."

Everyone turned their head to see symmetra in the doorway with scout behind her.

"Scout!" All said unison.

Everyone quickly got up and went over to scout so relieved to see him okay. But aside from everyone reaper put his attention to the engineer woman.

"You got the robot to talk?" He asked.

Symmetra shook her head but quickly callked out to everyone.

"Everyone please follow me to winston's lab."

With that all them went to the lab and there symmetra showed them same bag tracer asked her about what's inside.

"Lena, you wanted to know what's in the bag yes?" Symmetra said to tracer with a wide devilish grin.

The young brit nodded in response. But as she and everyone expected to see a suitcase containingt information, it instead revealed the engineer's severed robotic head.

"Oh crap!" Scout shout as he was first react.

"Symmetra luv, i think i shouldn't have asked." Tracer said shivering.

"It's okay lena. It won't hurt no more, now that it's only a head." Symmetra said giggling.

Everyone was either shivering or speechless at the sight of the robot head but out of all of it widowmaker let out a chuckle.

"I see vhat happens if someone however tries to hurt zhe scout." Said the french sniper chuckling.

Symmetra giggled in response.

"Well, anyways i did some observations in this head. And to my surprise i managed to find some plugins on the head." Symmetra said.

She then walked in front of the computers and plugged a connetor conneted to the computer then began typing o the keyboard.

"So what does this do?" Reaper asked.

Everyone began to step forward as they began to see the large screen showing some sort of files.

"These here are the data or the memory of the engineer robot, i connected his head to the computer to back up the files he has in him meaning having access to all his data files. In which is, his memory. All the things he does and all events he's witnessed are all collected into his files, since he's a robot. It can be easy to back up his memory in computers."

Everyone was impressed as heavy asked a question.

"So is no need to worry of tiny robot to come back to life?"

"Yes absolutely. He can never be revived without a nitro fuel. It's how he and his companions run so it can be easily to tell that talon doesn't need the australium to run these robots." Symmetra replied.

"Huh, guess australium nothin' but crap now." Scout said as both heavy and pyro laughed.

"Anyways, here are some of the files that we really need to look at, these are all events the engineer has been present. Meetings, combat as well as his attendings to their 'Private robot meetings' or PRM for short."

The screen showed all files that symmetra has been clicking to save, those weren't she chooses to delete but ones selected backed up and save to the AI's memory core.

 _"Data transfer complete."_

The voice of the AI athena said as she opened another screen which shows all the files symmetra has saved to transfer. One

with 'PRM' or Privat Robot Meeting was firstly on top of the other files, as the agents looked at the files that caught their eyes symmetra noticed wastold by reaper to click on the PRM file in which only had a date a few weeks back. Clicking on the file emmidiately played a video footage, a vision of the engineer.

While on a conversation with the robot pyro.

 _"I'm gonna move back to the main base you keep an eye at the doc." The thick british voice said aloud._

Everyone stared at the robot pyro in either fear or curiousity, ith the looks of tge robot. It looked alot like the previous suit of the human pyro.

 _The engineer was quiet for a short moment._

 _"Do i make myself clear?" the pyro again spok this time with a bit of stern._

 _The engineer was somehow brought back to reality from what he was thiking as the screen seemed to move up and down as the engineer rapidly nodded._

 _"Oh! Um, yeah! Yeah!" The texan bot replied._

 _"That wanker keeps on experimenting. Even killed three of our soldiers because of the desease from is experiment!" The pyro sajd almost shouting he last sentence._

 _"Now, don't y'll worry now. I'll keep an eye to make sure he doesn't do anything without your permission."_

 _Something caught the agent's attention as the engineer responded to the pyro._

 _The pyro then nodded and headed out ofthe large room in what appeared to be workshop._

"Well dat pyro seemed very strict." Scout said eith a few agens nodding in agreement.

"I do not sounded so bossy like that. I can only assume it's about how's he created." Pyro muttered wile staring at the screen with mercy hearing it she out a hand on his sholder.

 _Back at the screen, seconds after the conversation the doors opened to reveal a famliar robot. The red team emmidiately stsred at the new appearing robot. A slim yet slightly tall and appesred to be wearing a suit, a black colored suit with the head visibly seen to be wearing a black balaclava._

 _"Spah! Dear god what happened!?" The engineer asked worriedly as he rushes to the spy._

 _"Quite a bit of a story." Replied the french robot._

"I think i remembered what happened." Roadhog said.

"Zhat explains vhy it took you avhile to show up during talon's attacked zhe base." Mercy said eyeing the robot sly missing an arm.

 _Minutes later on fixing the spy as well as giving him a ner arm similar to his orignal one. But the part ofthe engineer almost done attatching the newly robotic arm, the spy began to break the silence._

 _"Not to rush you vut, is it done now?"_

 _"Just a little more pardner."The engineer replied putting last peices of screws._

 _" Now how in sam hill did this happened?" Finally he texan managed to ask_

 _The spy was quiet for a moment but then responded._

 _"Zhat fat pig like man, another agent torned off my arm. He vas quite fast if i must say."_

Everyone gave the fat junker roadhog questioning looks as the junker only shrugged.

"I had my encounter on him when the doc and i are about to head

outside and to the captured others." He just simply replied.

 _"How'd ya encounter him thoug?" The texan asked the spy._

 _"It va s pyro's idea. I vas inly to keep an eye tozhe captured agents vut, his idea of capturing zhe angel one."_

Everyone except from mercy and a few gasped by what they had heard. Of course who would be the angel woman around? It could only be mercy.

 _"It's pyro, he vanted zhe angel voman. From vhat he's told me, zhe angel voman seemed to be zhe one who knows much about zhe Mann.co ex mercenaries._

 _"Alright good as new!" The rexan said interrupting the spy._

 _Then after, spy gave his thanks and left._

"Blimey! That brit bot wanted to capture you!?" Tracer was was first to react.

"My god mercy! What if he come back for you?" Phara was second to speak.

"Oh no. Did anybody told him tha before?" Genji asked a bit nervous.

"Luvs, i already know. Mercy told me. Besides that bot will have a hard time to get us all. Especially mercy. I won't let anymore of us be captured. Especially you luv." Pyro said as he gave mercy a warm smile after saying the last part.

"Luvs look!"

Tracer said quickly gaining everyone's attention as they saw her pointing towards the screen. The others turned their heads on the screen to see a wheel footed robot. The medic. After a minute hadpassed sfter he conversation with the robot pyro, the medic suddenly entered the workshop.

"Da hell?" Scout wondered.

 **That's it for the continuation of 'Love and war'! I did purposely made this focusing on scout and symmetra but rather i choose to have their scenes in the middle of the battle, to have the sense of romance in war though. Because for real i'am shipping these two, shame because of their age difference but that doesn't matter right? I also put the red team and their love ones especially scout's family, because i kinda wanted to give them their final screen time. Yes, the part of scout reaching heaven and having to meet his gaurdian angel was the perfect opportunity to put the reds in and have scout to have his last talk with them.**

 **I also have explenation of why scout's ma and his guardian angel said they had not seen him in a hundred years, well first off when scout got sucked in the portal he didn't actually travelled that fast, like just a few seconds and then he's in 2076. To make this simple and clear scout has been stuck through time and space. His body wans't frozen nor even him in deep coma during the travel but instead, he was waiting for the travel to end until it brought him to 2076, he waited a hundred years for it but for him it felt like it just lasted seconds, that would be because he's in space. And time runs fast in space which he had no clue that he time travelled a hundred years later before the portal finally opened putting scout to the overwatch time zone.**

 **I hope this explains it to you in case if you are wondering how does the time travel in this story works. But that's just in my story, and just made it all up.**

 **Anyways i'm sure you all know where the ending goes after the medic entered engi bot's workshop and yeah, it'll be in the next chapter but there it will be revealed in the robot engi's vision after symmtera just took his head and saw his memory files, one hell of a savage engineer...**

 **Also, thanks for reading!**

 **Chapter 23 coming soon!**

 **ripntear045771**


	23. Rockets with an extra

**Sup! Talk about fast update here's the 23rd chapter enjoy**

Rockets with an extra

 _"I need you to do me a favor."_

 _The medic began._

 _"What kind of favor?"_

 _The engineer asked._

 _"It's pyro's, he doesn't vant me to do anymore experiments on zhe soldiers. Vut i'm in desperate to achieving my-Err, our goal. Zhe procedure might a little vhils vut i can assure everyone zhat it vill be zhe greatest success talon has ever achieved."_

 _The engineer didn't reslonded for a momen. But responded with a short word._ _"Of what kind?"_ _He meant the experimentations._

 _"F_ _or...Zhe soldiers, improving zheir strngth agilty and overall, performance. I just need to have a few others to runs zhe tests und to know if zhe serum i made i ready."_

 _Explained the medic._

 _"I dunno."_

 _The engineer replied in a tone of concern._

 _"Come on herr engineer vhy not?"_

 _"Pahro, he stopped by earlier and told me about the experimentation, that you mentioned me just now."_

 _The texan bot said cutting the part of keeping an eye on the medic._ _"Trust me, zhis vill be vorth i_ _t."_

 _T_ _e engineer was thinking. Hesitating of what if the ltro finds out? If to do the the german robot the favor he asks.The pyro will kill them both for sure. Unless, he **doesn't**_ _find out. He finally nodded in response_.

 _"Alrighty then. But if you get caugth by pahro. Welp. Sorry pardner but you're on your own there." T_

 _The engineer finally agreed._ _Hearing a small groan from the medic the engineer continued._

 _"But doc, i'll supply ya chemicals but, you gotta make sure that this experiment of yours doesn't infect anyone ever again. Pahrk will have ylur head, hell if he even finds out about me being involve he might as well have two heads_

 _"Ja_ _, ja i got it."_

 _The medic said but continued._

 _Vut..."_ _"But what?"_

 _"S_ _ince i can start zhe experimentations. I need a patient."_

 _And who is?"_

 _One of zhe overwatch prisoners."_

 _The medic replied._

The group watching the screen and witnessing the thing happening they all gasped all at once by the mention of one of their friends as an experiment

"Damnit!" Reaper cursed.

"Now they're in worst case! The thing of them being captured we can try to handle ourselves but now as for experiments!?" Reaper shouted as he grabbed a chair and slammed it on the floor breaking it. Heavy and roadhog managed to get a hold of him to try and calm him down while the others speechless at the words lastly said from the screen. Some felt disturbed at the mention of the experimation but most were furious inside of them as they think of killing the robot medic in their hands.

"Thank god dat isn't our doc from the red team. 'Cause if i vere see his face... IMMA RIP IT OFF HIS HEAD!" scout was also turning his anger on as symmetra rushed to him and tried to calm him as well.

"What should we do? Pyro. You scout and heavy had once fought these same robots before. But surely, there is a way we can get our friends back before that awful robot began experimenting on them." Mei started shaking a little by the sight of a furious reaper.

"I wish. Yes i do know, the lads and i know. But the problem is, we don't know where they are. Where exactly they held the others, i could only wish that no matter what happens as of now, the others are still okay..." He stopped.

"Vhat's wrong leibe?" Mercy asked as she walked up next to him.

"We can't find any information. Or at least try to find them." He responded.

"He's right. Even i couldn't find a way to find the others." Reaper added looking in shame.

"Gabriel zhis is nobody's fault. So plesse all of you, stop blaming yourselves because none of us ever vanted any of zhis to happen vut it happened because of talon. So zhis is clearly talon's fault." Widowmaker said as she tried to give comfort to reaper.

"I agree with widow. She's right after all. Dis has nothin' any of us wanted, but dose talon guys did it clearly dey're da one who should be blamed not ourselves." Scout said finally calming himself.

There was a moment of silence untile.mercy hesvily sighed and began.

"Alright. Symmetra i vant you to keep on looking through zhe memory files und see if you can find anything involving zhis experimentation. Vut before zhat. Forget zhe rocket. Let's save our friends first." Mercy said and everyone nodded.

"But what about the world to look after doctor?" Genji asked.

"Not now genji. Zhe vorld can vait. Zey have better numbers to protect zhemselves zhan ve do. Ve may have zhe tech, zhe veapons und zhe resouce vut yet ve still do no have enough people to look after zhem." Mercy said straight to genji as everyone shocked by her words as she remained her figure still on her spot.

"Luv, are you sure?" Pyro managed to asked, he too was surprised.

"My bryson ve are not zhat desperate to save zhis vorld, it is und has already been safe. Zhe only zhreat zhat remains is talon, und zhey did not just zhreathend zhe vorld. Zhey zhreatened our family. Even vorse, zhey took some of our friends avay. I do not vant it to turn out zhis vay vut our family needs us more zhan ever vherever zhey are." Mecry said closing her eyes and inhaling deep.

"I'd decided. Athena." She called the AI.

 _"Yes doctor?" The AI replied._

"I need you to locate any talon activity you can find. Any as possible, und as many you can locate. For zhe meantime, ve vill try gathring anything ve can find on zhese missions to try locate our friends und vhen ve ensure zheir safety, zhen ve can go back to protecting zhe vorld." Mercy said in a calming tone as possible.

Everyone did understand a single word being said. And mercy is indeed right, their freinds who had become their family needed them more. Now was not the best time to look after the world, it is time to try get their family back. Pyro agreed and spoked.

"Right then. We'll be more than happy to have someone to lead us in a while."

"I agree, ready to take orders." Reaper added finally regaining his posture.

The others nodded in agreement. Thought this may not be best time for them to participate in leadership, at least they will get use to have mercy for this kind of time.

"I cannot do zhis forever, so once i am done someone must take zhe place of leading." She said softly with a mix of exhaustion as she looks at the rest.

"Well, i've retired leading already so technically it's not me to take it." Reaper said raising both hands in defeat with a hint of exhaustion.

"Zhen ve shall vait for who vill be next." Said mercy with a weak smile.

Finally the AI spoked gaining their attention.

 _"Doctor zeigler, i have Beijing China Russia and Philippines._

All agents walked in front as the screen appeared all three said countries. It was clearly obvious to see that talon is starting to yet raid factoris again. China was shown of chemical factories being raided at the same time, same to Russia and Philippines. Problem is, that the third country had engaded in firefight. Military ships can bee seen flying above the area dropping soldiers, tanks engaged hostile tanks as well as the army can be seen confronting talon in the middle of the main battle area.

"Alright. I know zhat zhis highly risky vut zhis is zhe only vay ve can try gather zhe information ve may get." Mercy said.

Everyone nodded in response.

"We understand. We might as well wipe out all of those talon soldiers." Reaper said agreeing.

"Alright zhen. Scout take heavy genji und symmetra vith you, you're going to china."

Scout as well as the said agents nodded in response. Mercy the turned to reaper.

"Reaper you take sombra widomaker und mako und head to russia."

Reaper and his group nodded.

"Und finally bryson, mei tracer und phara. We're going to philippines."

All nodded in response.

 _"Setting base defense online in case for hostile situation." Athena said._

"Alright, athena i vant you to keep in touch vith us zhrough zhe radio."

 _"Yes doctor zeigler." Replied the AI_

"Alright everyone get you veapons und head to you ships ve have a long day ahead of us." Mercy said as she grabbed her staff and shotgun.

Pyro said goodluck to the others as he seperated and headed to their ship. As he got on board he saw mei sitting next to phara while checking her weapon, phara on the other hand was loading rockets in her rocket launcher,

tracer on the cockpit preparing for take off and mercy loading shells in her shotgun. Pyro sat next to her and set his weapons aside.

"Thanks luv." He said smiling.

Visibly exposed without his mask mercy smiled back.

"bryson, i'd do zhis for all of us und und our friends. Vut zhere's no

need to be zhanking me." She rellied with a warm smile.

Pyro reached for her hand and responded.

"Luv, i promise to take the lead once we're through this one." Pyro said.

"I'm going to hold onto zhat." Mercy replied and kissded hi on the cheek.

Pyro smiled as he took out his mask from his pocket and bega putting it on, he felt mercy's head rested onto his shoulder. Pyro smiled in his mask and leaned back against the wall as he closed his eyes. _'This is gonna be a long day'_ He thought as kept his eyes closed, but she did so he found himself in deep sleep.

Hours passed the sun begins to set as the ship made it's way to an open area, the ship sucessfully landed and the agents got out to find heir surroundings nothing but a mess, burned vehicles some destoryed buildings thankfully no civilian bodies to seen.

"I'll lead the way." Pyro said.

The group made their way towards near between two buildings but as they reached pass both buildings they heard a voice.

"I need two on the front now!"

Language said in filipino was heard somewhere, the group qickly ran to where the voice came from. No luck in finding the source of the voice the group was surprised, mei almost got shot luckily pyro managed to pull her back to them.

"Thanks."

"Everyone get down!" Phara shouted.

A rocket headed towards them quickly the grouo ducked as phara flew above and saw where it came from, a talon tank. She fired a rocker sucessfully hitting tha tank destroying it.

"Got it!" She said.

"Phara more in coming!" Tracer shouted.

More soldiers came running now onto them. Mei used her weapon as she blocked them with a solid ice wall as the soldiers began to fire. Mercy equipped her shotgun and shot one soldier on the other side of the road, realizing that they had been unaware of entering a highway which wasn't obviuos due to the destroyed environment. Pyro heading in front setting huge amount of fire as tracer slipped past other talon soldiers shooting them while trying to stay as close as possible to the group. A sound of another tank could be heard, they group turned around to see a dark green and light green camouflage on the tank realizing the army noticed their fight.

"There's help!" Pyro shouted.

Army men then came running for cover while firing their guns at the talon men.

"Luvs there's still more incoming!" Tracer shouted while firing her weapons.

Still more advances pyro was about to call mercy for uber.

"Sir! Sir! You can't be here!" One filipino marine shouted as he quickly approaches the firebug.

"It's okay! Were here to help!" Pyro replied as he calls for mercy.

Mercy came flying from thin air while firing her shotgun.

"Who are you?" Another soldier asked in filipino eyeing the pair and the other two agents.

"Ve are overwatch." Mercy replied.

"Isn't overwatch shut down years ago?"

"Yes. But not for us." Mercy remarked as she looked at pyro.

"Ready for uber?"

Pyro grinned under his mask.

"You know it luv."

The two charged at the huge numbers of talon soldiers. Most of the soldiers watched in awe to see two of them turning red with talon's firepower doing no damage to them. One of he marines the called out for their machine gunners.

"Gunners cover for them!" The marine shouted.

A bunch of heavy machine gunners came running after behind the ubered agents. Phara took notice of it as she landed to where the marines had positiond themselves.

"Cover the gunners i'll provide air support!" She ordered.

The marines got out of their covers and began firing the closest talon their eys could land on.

"Oi! We need snipers!" Tracer shouted from the opposite side of the road.

"Snipers cover all ground units!" One marine ordered.

The snipers with them came out of nowhere and began positioning themselves in higher grounds a d went to join the cause. Yet, still more talon soldiers advances as the group with the marines tries holding them off.

"Where are the rinforcements!?" Phara asked.

"We've contacted them now! Should be here in less than a minute!" Replied a marine.

More talon soldiers were dropped by their ships just came running by weapons firing. Pyro and mercy managed tl takedown the wave of talon men with the help of the gunners on their rear, they managed to set a hold out spot near a destroyed talon ship

"More hostiles! I'm throwing a grenade!" One shout in filipino.

With a lucky throw, the grenade exploded blowing off a group of talon pyros. Pyro and mercy still ubered had taken alot of talon's attenion yet still undamaged. To their relief, the numbers were lowering, the ships. The ships and tanks being shot down by phara with other marines equipped with rocket launchers. Pyro noticed and grinned.

"Their ships and tanks are down! Everyone get behind us!" Pyro signaled the gunners as they and the rest ofthe marines followed behind. The talon men quicly made ther way back to the talon ships picking them up only for the most of their force being given surprised by the army tanks came from the front direction the talon men headed. Many more marines arrived as well quickly running through guns set ablaze with their military ships shooting down the rest of talon ships.

"Reinforcements!" Mei shouted in relief as she jumped on top o a car and fired her weapon making a solid icewall to block the remaining stranded talon soldiers. A good thing some of them only retaliated only to be emmidiately shot jn the head by the snipers. Most talon remaining dropped their weapons as they raised theur hands in th air defeated. Wht stood i. fro t of them was apair of red glowi g overwstch agents. Mercy deactivated her staff satified at the sight of deafeated ton soldiers surrendering.

"I zhink our vork here is done." Mercy said.

Phara mei and tracer went approaching in front followed by the rest of the army marines.

"Good work men! You too overwatch. Couldn't have done it without you." Said the marine from earlier.

"Apoligize, but allow me to introduce myself. I'am Captain Cardo Dalisay Armed Forces of the Philippines." The marine said as he did a hadshake with pyro.

"These assholes just showed up for about four hours ago. They began terrorizng the city and began to increase in numbers, luckily the police manged to hold them off while ordering civilians to evacuate from the city." He explined.

"Zhank goodness not much cas harmed." Mercy said sighing in relief.

"True, but these terrorist had been appeared to be heading straight to a weapons factory a hundred twenty five clicks from here." The marine said.

"What factory?" Pyro asked.

"The government had organised military engineers to set up a factory, manufacturing prototype machinery, somethig like robot drones for military use. Then for the past two months these guys calling themselves 'Talon' just came in trying to get to the factory. Military personel were advised to be on high alert for their return, and guess what, they kept returning until today they just brought a bunch of them men to take the prototypes by force."

"What prototypes were you making?" Pyro asked.

"Drones for the use as military personel. You see for the past two months. They talon guys had been giving us threats to give them tech, as well as resources for their use. Yeah we may bey a small country and we knew that our men aren't enough. For the large numbers of these terrorists in which made the government to fund for such materials for the engineers to manufacture drones. The drones are already en route on the way here. But still manufacturing more for these kinds of situations."

"You are saying that talon is after your tech?" Pyro asked.

The marine captain nodded.

"Yes. They also have been doing the same thing to all other small countries. If talon doesn't want their tech they'd demand them for anything they find in the country that they can make good use of."

The soldier cleared his throat and continued.

"They threatend us with their 'V3' rocket. Not sure if it's a real thing, y'know WW2 stuff." Shrugging as he finished.

"Right. but we are kind of worried about one thing." Pyro said.

"And what's that?" Asked the marine.

"The Petras act, it prevents us from doing this. That is why we try to fight talon without the public seeing things that aren't supposed to be seen." Pyro finised.

The marine chukled.

"No worries, at this moment were to pretend we didn't saw heroes as vigilants in here. The people at the government would do the paperwork about this making sure the public does not know about your presence here. Besides we owe you guys big time. Surely those talon guys won't be coming back now that you've helped us. They won't be bothering."

All agents sighed relief.

"You seems like you can handle talon yourselves, but can i ask. Did talon really threatened you about their rocket?" Pyro spoke

Ths marine nodded.

"Yes sir. They've sent threatning mesages as well as in other small countries, the government kept in touch with those other countries in case of any hostile situations. Because we couldn't be tok sure. If the terrorists might actually have theirrocket at ready and may deploy it to any random country."

"So does this means the public knows about their rocket?" Pyro asked.

"No, not yet. We do not tend to speak of it. We made this situation hidden from the public. All info about the threat and this rocket is totally classified, we made sure this won't get into the news but only these attacks, only known as 'Terrorism' fo covering the truth."

Satisfied with the answer pyro sighed in relief.

"And we'll note your presence here as classified." The captain finished.

Pyro nodded and thanked the man. He turned back to the others to find them keeping an eye on the surrendered talon men.

"What are you gonna do with these guys?" Pyro asked the captain.

"Well, the government will be up to make decision to that..." He trailed off.

"But the president, he'd seriously be mad about this. I can already see in the news he hates criminals, so much. Espescially on the other things happening in these days like 'The war on drugs' going on here. Ain't gonna imagine what might happened to these guys. Icould only bet it'll be worse." He finished.

Pyro wondered about it, but shook his thoughts away.

"Well thanks again for giving time to give us a hand. These talon men must've found intrest in the tech this country's still producing which can explains them on keep coming."

Pyro nodded in response.

"Our pleasure Captain." Pyro replied.

With that he did a salute with the captain saluting back at him. He then walk away and to the other agents.

"Where's mercy?" Pyro asked.

Noticing the medic's absence and phara responded.

"She helped treating some of the wounded. Oh there she is!" Said phara.

The group saw mercy approching them.

"Had a few vounded, not much of zhem vhere vut still, managed to help a little as least." Mercy said.

"Now, about zhe others. I almost forgot about zhem." She began.

"Wait here luvs, i'll go get our ship." Tracer said as she quickly blinked away.

While waiting, mercy spoke to the AI.

"Athena. Status on zhe others?" Mercy asked through her earpeice.

 _"Yes doctor. Realer and his crew had arrived to Russia, shall i contact and notify them of your translort there?" The AI replied._

"Ja, zhey might need backup."

 _"I also recieved a message from the scout. Their mission was a success but he also mentioned about a talon camp in their current location." The AI said._

"Vell, ve'll might have to split to two teams to get zhere. Vhile zhe other goes to russia." Mercy said turning to the thers who nodded in response.

The group then noticed their ship hovered above and landing in, the door opened and tracer called out.

"Climb aboard luvs!"

Quickly the group got in and the ship quickly departed with various voices cheering the word 'Overwatch' mei looked down on the window to see all the army men cheering with others saluting towards them.

"Guys you know what this means?" Mei began smiling.

The others also looked at the windows.

Everyone responded with a 'What?'. Mei chuckled and responded.

"This could be a chance for the world to knows us again!" Mei said a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, i guess you're right. And it's notlike they're being desperate to wipe off talon, it's that they actually complied. When we gave them orders. They actually did." Phara joined in.

"They are strong men. Which proves they can protect their country, but the fact that they'd even let us join their fight and didn't bother telling us to put our weapons down and surrender." She added.

"Yeah. Maybe not all people wanted us gone. I mean who knows? Maybe not all of them." Tracer said.

"Vell, zhere's always a second chance for zhat. Vut for now, ve have to focus on getting our friends back." Mercy said.

"Speaking of our friends, we needed to plit into two teams. one team will be dropped to russia und zhe othe goes to china." Mercy said.

"Well then, i could go to russia. The others could use a runner." Tracer volunteered.

"I will go too." Phara added.

"I'm going china." Mercy announced.

"Count me in luv." Pyro said.

"Me too." Mei added.

The group then agreed and to another few hours to get to china to drop off the other three, with the sun finally gone set to evening.

Meanwhile on russia with reaper's group. The group was approaching a large building, after passing by two muntains the group stopped on their tracks as widowmaker began to seperate in finding a sniping spot. Approaching the open fence the group hurried inside and hid behind the barrels around the corner of the building.

"I can see a talon van. If i get there i can try to hack and see if i can find any useful information." Sombra said readieng her weapon.

 _"I'm in position. Awaiting further instructions."_

Widowmaker said from the radio. Reaper nodded to sombra and watched as the woman toward the said van. Roadhog being told to find an ambush spot and to stay put. The fat man nodded and went off. Reaper took one last look to where sombra was hacking, he spoked through his earpiece.

"Cover sombra." He ordered.

 _"Got it." Widowmaker replied._

With that reaper dissolved into smoke and headed towards the entrance. As he stopped tranfroming from smome to his figure, he noticed two figures approaching. Quickly reaper raised one shotgun and began to wait for the two figures, as the two reached his hiding spot, reaper quickly recognize thetwo figures as talon soldiers. Quickly he swung his gun onto the first soldier hitting him sucessfully, the other one drew out a pitol only to have his hand blow off by reaper's gun. The soldier cried out in pain as reaper raises his gun and pulled the trigger as his gun fired anther shot killing the soldier instantly. Reaper walked away and head to where the two men went to find dead bodies, he can tell that theses dead bodies were working in in this factory. As he can see lab coats with most of the bodies wearing a protective gear. Reaper reached on his earpiece as he called out to widowmaker

"I'm gonna proceed in. If you see anyone that walks out through this building aside from me. Pull the trigger."

He said as he pulled another shotgun.

 _"Got it." The french sniper replied._

As reaper saw a map displayed on the wall he looked and headed to the second floor where the chemical station is.

Outside the building, sombra was halfway done to her hacking until she heard widowmaker speak through her earpiece.

 _"Sombra, zhere are about five men headed your vay."_

Sombra peeked outside and saw five talon soldiers with two of them carrying a large crate. Setting her eyes back to the computer she's using, the files she's been collecting are in eighty percent still incomplete.

"The files are eighty percent. Can you hold them off for me please." Sombra said.

 _"Of course dear."_

And with that, sombra heard a gun form a distant fired five times

 _"All done my dear." Widowmaker said through the earpiece._

Sombra smiled as she took a peek outside to see five bodies on the ground.

"Thanks, mom" Sombra said with a smile as a chuckle was heard from her earpiece.

A talon soldier was sent flying towards the wall as more talon soldiers came to face reaper's wrath. Firing both shotguns as fast as he could killing the talon men on his view. A few only remained but dropped their weapons on the floor as they were surrendering. Reaper stepped forward a pair of new hellfire in boths hands as he kept a watchfut eye on the mens gaze.

"Wait! We surrender!" The one on the middle of thegroup said.

"Wait no! He won't be able to help us!" One shouted.

"Reaper. Please don't shoot and help usss-Argh!" The third soldier screamed without having to finish his sentence.

Reaper watched still both guns raised at the soldiers as he stared at the soldier screaming as if he was in pain. In which he is. The soldier let out one final scream as the sound of an electric could be heard from the man. The body finally went limp and reaper staring at it looked at the others.

"What happened to him?"

"Reaper you don't unders-"

Another soldier from the group was heard screaming. Yet still doesn't answer reaper's question as he looked at the other men but before he could even speak all at the same time now the rest of the few talon sodiers all screamed with the same stat as to the first one. After all are down dead reaper lowered both guns and took a few steps forward. Looking at the bodies he didn't have an idea nor even a clue of why something like this would happen back when during he worked for talon not something like this would happen, unless... Olivia Mann the true leader of talon changed it. Bt now is not the best time as he hard gunfire from outside the building. Reaper shook away his thoughts and wuickly made his way back outside.

Dozens of talon soldiers running while shooting at the van. Still sombra was till in back waiting for the hacking to finish. As she fired her machine pistol killing a soldier she noticed something familiar from above, somra recognized it as the overwatch ship.

"Alright phara your good to go!" Tracer said fromm from the cockpit.

"As soon as i'm out you find a spot for the ship to land and catchup got it?" Phara said as sheput her helmet on.

"Got it!" Tracer replied.

Phara got out of the ship and flew above the fences of the factoriy.

 _"Sombra i'm on my vay zhere, are you hurt."_

The sound of the worried tone of widowmaker was her heard from sombra's earpiece and giggled.

"I'm still in the van, the hacking s almost to ninety eight percent and also i'm okay." Sombra replied.

Widowmaker chuckled in response.

 _"Good to hear your okay, on my vay."_

Finally exiting to above twenty talon soldiers was the first reaper saw, he raised his shotguns and began spraying shots hitting a couple of unlucky men while others tries to find some cover. 'Where is now? He should be ambushing these men!' Reaper said to himsel as took cover behind a crate.

A talon soldier was pulled by a grappling hook and was instantly pulled by roadhog. He fired his scrapgun hitting another talon soldier as he slammed the one he pulled onto the wall. It was his fiftheenth kill he has for tonight and yet he still is on the same location he positioned himelf, at the front entrance away fom his group. Though since realising this as his bad choice of ambush spot he didn't had a choice but to keep killing as the talon men just kept coming towards him. More talon approaches, roadhog reloaded his weapon and readied his hook for another round. _'If jamison was here to blow them up'_ He thought with a sigh and he saw the gazes of the talon men approaching.

"Target locked!" Phara said.

She fired a rocket from above hitting the ground with tons of talon soldiers.

Seeing the sight of the explosion, widowmaker saw the area clear open and took the chance to run towards the gunfight. Noticing a purplish fugure she recognizes sombra.

"Sombra!" She shouted.

Hearing her voice sombra began to ran towards her while firng her weapon from behind her. Noticing talon soldiers widowmaker raised her rifle and began to aim as she fired it killing one talon and another. Looking to her right she saw tracer came running both weapons firing, while noticing a block smoke floating coming out of the building.

Reaper exited the building and stopped in his spot when he noticed tracer approaching while firing at the talon. Quickly he pulled out two of his guns and began to shooting the nearer talon, as the talon men began to decrease in numbers and finally got terminated the agents managed to regroup. Reaper did a headcount as he saw the lthers with tracer and phara included.

"Where's?" He began wondering where roadhog is.

A talon soldier was set flyin with a hook attatched to his neck, all other agents lookd to see roadhog approaching.

"That's makes six of us." Said tracer.

While typing on a computer, sombra called everyone.

"This isn't much information about their rocket. But something about a drug talon is producing."

Everyone lookedat the screen to find photos of the rocket already been finished with a few more rocket under production. But it's not the one sombra was trying tell them. She clicked on a video, the robot medic who appeared to be creating a drug puts in syringes. He began to walk to a person in restraint and carefully inject the syringe. Only a few seconds had passed the person or the man in restraints began screaming, struggling through thd tight straps and a chain wrapped around his body, as if it was expected for the man to react like this after given the syringe.

The group watched in silence as they saw the mans skin began to slowly peel off. Slowly, his veins became visible as his screams became louder. The man's eyes began to turn redder as his face went pale. The robot medic began to walk back away from the man and grabbed an object what appeared to be a bone saw an stabbed.the man in the chest. Blood sprayed on the floor as the bonesaw only remsined in the deam man's chest.

 _"Test subject 475. Fail. Vring in zhe next patient!"_

The medic was heard as he began to walk away leavi g the dead body in it's restraints.

The group was quiet fora moment until reaper began.

"Whatever that might be. It's a complete different subect aside from talon's rocket. I can see the rocket's finished with a few more in develolment. But what does this video explains? This is something we haven't heard or seen about talon."

"Vut did you see zhat man? His skin slowly peeled off itself from him. I zhink zhere might be more explenation to zhis. Vut now is not zhe best time. Ve need to let zhe others know about zhis." Widowmker said.

The rest nodded in agreement. But before they could go any further, the group noticed a black ship wit a talon logo decending in front of them. The group raised their wespons at ready and began to wait for the ship's door to open.

The door opened revealing a two figures, one large figure holding a massive gun. And the other, a figure with wespon rested on it's shoulder while the wealon aims to the upper direction, the agents can the figure was holding a rocket launcher. The figures began to step forward followed by a couple of talon solders ewuipped with machine guns.

The agents kept their weapons aimed straigt to the two figures until one the them two spoke.

"YOU HAVE TERMINATED OUR MEN! AND HAVE DISCOVERED ABOUT THE ROCKET'S FINISHING DEVELOPMET! AND FOR THAT WE WILL GIVE YOU MAGGOTS HELL!"

 **Well that's about it! That's chapter 23 hoped you enjoyed!**

 **Chapter 24 coming soon!**

 **ripntear045771**


	24. Finishing touch

**Sup!** **Man how glad i'am fo this to keep on progressing fast. But this ain't gonna end that fas** **t though!**

Finishing touch

The three were already be headed after the location where scout and his crew is. Given the coordinates by the AI, the group found themselves in a desterted part outside the city, still trying to locate the others they noticed a large fence with wires attatched on the top. Pyro observed it as he tries to find any way to get to the otherside, nothing. Pyro turned to the other two.

"There's no way in." He said.

"Psst! Hey! Over here."

Just in time. The three almost jumped in surprise to hear scout's voice whispering. The three turned their heads to the boy as pyro was first to ask.

"We can't find a way in. And where are the others?" Pyro said as there was no heavy genji and symmetra.

Scout jerked his head back to where he came from.

"Follow me."

The group then nodded in response as they followed scout. They headed onto the road, piles of crates and some talon soldiers guarding out the fences. Behind six large crates the agents saw heavy symmetra and genji all crouched behind the crates while waiting for them.

"Go! go!" Scout whispered as lights began moving. Pyro looked to where the lights came only to find it coming from the towers from inside the fences. He turned his head to scout and asked.

"So, how's the factories being raided earlier?"

"Three factories in three different locations. Easy and dere weren't as many as many talon guy we'd expected." Scout replied.

"Anyways. Some talon guys escaped and got away, but luckily Athena managed to trace dem which brought us here to deir camp." He added.

"We also have been here for over two hours. And still can't figured a way on how to get in." Symmetra said.

"I have a question. How did you know we were headed here? I mean how'd you figured out where we are when we arrived?" Mei asked.

"Oh! Well, i did some scouting aroud dis are awhile ago and also, Athena told us. Good thing you guys are here though 'cause we could really use some help." Scout replied.

"Judging by the wideness of this camp i bet there are about an average number of talon inside." Genji said.

While the others kept on their conversation, pyro was observing the vehicles entering the camp. The usual talon vans as well as some armored trucks follwed behind, in which pyro assumed those trucks were carrying supplies.

"Luvs, i think i know a way we can get in." Pyro said grinning.

"YOU HAVE TERMINATED OUR MEN! AND HAVE DISCOVERED ABOUT THE ROCKET'S FINISHING DEVELOPMENT! AND FOR THAT WE WILL GIVE YOU MAGGOTS HELL!"

The robot yelled who was recognized as the soldier - 48. The agents recognized him as well as the robot version of heavy known as Heavy - 175.

"TAKE THIS MAGGOTS!" The black colored helmet wearing robot fired a rocket towards the agents.

"Everyone down!" Reaper yelled as he dissolved into smoke.

Everyone ran and jumped for cover.

"Kill these babies!" The robot heavy ordered.

About twenty five talon gunners stepped forward guns firing.

"Blimey! We can't fight like this!" Tracer said as she braces for cover.

The talon gunners headed straight towards them still guns ablaze, especially that there are two robots based off heavy and his passed teammate trying to kill them. It was completely done for the agents least that's what they thought. Phara thougth of a distraction, she loaded her weapon and flew up. The gunners unaware of it but quickly turned their heads to the flying agent and began shooting at her. Seeing phara dodging bullets, widowmaker took her chance to take the shot. She emmidiately held up her rifle and aimed to the closest gunner she could get her eyes onto.

 ** _*BLAM!*_**

One gunner out front fell dead, a bullet pased through his ski mask.

"CAMPER! TAKE COVER MAGGOTS!" The robot soldier quickly ran and crouched behind a barrel nearby.

The heavy bot noticed and snorted a laugh.

"Big men does not hide." He said if full confidence.

The russian bot walked straight while mowing down the cornered agents.

Quickly seeing this widowmaker ordered the others to split up. The others did and began taking various directions, some headed inside the building and some headed to the front side.

"Soldier babies are running away, orders?"

There was no response from behind the barrel the robot hid.

"Soldier?"

The massive robot approached and saw nothing behind the barrel, the robot rubbed his solid temples as he turned to face his human companions.

"We go kill babies. Split up now."

all gunners nodded in response and went seperate ways. The heavy also noticed the flying agent phara was no longer in sight, something the heavy wondered what the robot soldier has in mind.

"Anyone hear me? where are you guys?" Phara asked through her radio.

She flew above and landed onto the roof. She then heard a loud 'Thud' and turned behind her to see the helmeted robot.

"YOU MAGGOTS DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIGHT!" The robot shouted and fired a rocket.

Phara jumped as she flew and right after was shocked to see a rocket headed pass her, luckily for phara she manages to dodge it as well as the other incoming rockets. She fired a rocket in return and to her surprise the soldier managed to jump all the way to even reach for her right leg. The sight of him firing a rocket on the roof without destroying it and killing himself launched him into the air.

"YOU CAN'T RUN MAGGOT!" HE YELLED.

"Get off!" Phara said as she tried to pry open the robot's hand.

The soldier grabbed her other leg as phara began to lose her balance making for her to go down crashing a bit far from the factory.

twelve talon gunners entered the factory aside from the heavy and began searching the first floor.

"Heavy will go up. You search here." The robot ordered

The soldiers nodded in response as the continued searching. As the gunners reacher the hallway one of them spoked breaking the silence.

"Hey."

And the gunner recieved a 'Shss!' from the others.

"Hey." He said again.

"Shup up! They might hear us and furgured we're here!" The one in front whispered with a hint of annoyance.

"Um. Something's following us." The first gunner said.

"What doyou mea-"

The gunners and the soldier speaking quickly turned around by the sound of their companion yelling in pain. To their surprise, it was reaper holding a shoutgun with the first gunner on his other hand. The gunners watched as reaper broke the first gunner's neck in one hand and dropped him onto the floor. He jerked his neck making a cracking sound and pulled out another shogun.

"Time to reap."

Was all the gunners heard as they bagan to fire.

On the second isle the robot heavy carefully approached an alley, broken glass windows blood on the walls and dead talon soldiers who were stealing chemical earlier. The robot looked over to his far left, inside a room he see from the glass windows was a pile of talon soldiers. He carefully approached inside as he began to inspect the bodies. No blood. No blood at all, not at least a scratch on their armors could be seen, the heavy knew what had cause such a death without having to spill blood from the victim.

"Is what happens when you leetle men try to surrender."

The robot said with a hint of skeptism.

He then heard a noise from outside the room, the robot headed outside his minigun's barrel spinning.

"Hey luv!"

The robot felt bullets hit him on the back, thanks to his armor it did little damage to his metal platings.

"Leetle baby i will kill you!" The heavy snarled at her.

He turned around to aim his gun only for tracer to quickly move away blinking towards him while firing her energy pistols. She

jumped and stomped onto the robot's face making him growl as she jumped again sucessfully landing on the floor. She turned around to see the angered heavy robot. Again aiming his gun this time firing it. Barrels spinning bullets running, still yet he fails tracer ran up to him dodging bullets. She jumped firing back at the robot. Hitting him in the eyes still undamage but the robot shielding himself with his arm. Tracer landed sucessfully as she kept firing at the heavy robot. Seeing nothing happens, tracer was in thougt _'Blimey, he's way tougher than i expected'_ Tracer thought as she continued firing. Noticing the heavy sheilds himself makes him distracted, avoiding him to fire his gun. As fast as she could, tracer ran charging towards the robot and began to fire her guns, the heavy tried to slam his free arm but tracer ducked getting missed by the hit she then gave a swift kick towards the robot's chest pushing him backwards, with all the heavy weight the heavy crashed on the floor with a loud thud as he looked back at the brit glaring daggers at her.

"Eeeyah!"

He got up with his hands turned into fists only for tracer to give a smirk at him as she fired her weapons directly hitting the electric fuse box near the heavy's spot. Exploding the heavy took a massive damage, still perfectly in one piece except for his damaged circuits inside his metal plating, feeling uneasy the heavy fell onto the floor looking dizzy.

 _'Soldier! Need help!'_

The robot messaged his companion. No response, a complete dead signal from the soldier. The heavy can see words in his vision as electric sparks began sparking from his body.

 _'Damaged circuits and servos! Require emmidiate repair!'_

 _'Damaged circuits and servos! Require emmidiate repair!'_

It kept in his vision, the heavy tried to move his hand but to no avail failed. Looking where tracer was standing before, he noticed her gone, the robot cursed in russian before shutting himself down temporarily until the required repairing.

 ** _*BLAM!*_**

A gunner fell dead as his five companions kept on firing. There were about ten gunners after widowmaker and sombra and about five included the one just shot were they killed. No chance to pull a trigger with five machine guns blazing at them. Widowmaker kept waiting for the right moment for her to take another shot as she and sombra hid behind a concrete wall, no chance to take a shot widowmaker gave a sigh irritated from the gunners but just until she noticed sombra looking towards a truck. Sombra thought of an idea and pulled out her teleporting device with a grin.

"Sombra vhat are you doing?" Widowmaker asked eyeing the device.

"Don't worry i got a plan." Sombra relplied.

There wasn't a possibility for her to run towards the truck she saw, luckily it wasn't that far and the only things avoiding her to reach it were the bullets flying by. With no time wasted sombra slid the device reaching beside right to the door of the driver's seat. She laid another similar device and activated it and looked at the sniper.

"Take a shot when i got to the truck."

She quickly stepped on the device and teleported her straight next to the truck. Widowmaker saw her make it, she positioned her rifle and began to aim for her target.

The gunners turned their attention towards to sombra who got inside the truck, pulling out some wires, sombra began hotwiring the truck while having to hear the truck's window passed by bullets. She got out as the truck began to move towards the gunners.

Hitting her target, widowmaker quickly aimed towards another gunner who seemed to noticed her aiming but before the gunner could pull the trigger he was hit by a moving truck with the four other gunners having to dodge away only to be sprayed with bullets by sombra came running towards them. Widowmaker saw the truck hitting a wall with blood splattering on it.

"I had him on zhe ropes." Widowmaker said while staring at the bloodied wall the truck had slammed itself into.

"I know you do." Sombra replied letting out a small chuckle.

Two gunners went on the front side of the factory which where they saw roadhog went. Seeing dead talon men and blood covered snow, one of them began to approach the door entrance seeing it slightly open. The other gunner just stood on his spot machine gun aimed towards the main entrance, the first gunner grabbed the handle and quickly slam it open as he began firing only for the bullets to hit nothing.

"You got 'im?" The gunner outside asked waiting for a response.

"Nothing. All clear inside." The first gunner responded.

Came from the second floor, was roadhog jumping off through a window breaking the glass. He landed on a dumpster perfectly placed below the window he jumped off, as he landed with a thud he pulled out his hook and threw it to the second soldier with his scrapgun already in his other hand he pulled the trigger firing his weapon hitting the first gunner in the chest killing him instantly, he then pulled his hook and slammed the second soldier onto the ground. One shot was all needed, he fired his weapon in the gunner's chest as same to the first one, killing the gunner instantly roadhog pulled his hook hard enough as he slammed the gunner into the dumpster. Finally satisfied with his kill he saw a talon gunner sent flting backwards passing through the door entrance, the gunner got up with a knife in hand but wss shot by blowhing the gunner's head off. Roadhog looked to see reaper walking out the entrance.

"All done here." Roadhog said with a nod from reaper in response.

Back outside the factory's defences phara opened her eyes, looking around she found herself covered in snow, her weapon laying next to her. But no robot. Phara quickly got up with her weapon in hands. Still nothing but snow and the night's silence. Realizing the robot soldier was not on the same spot she crashed on she flew up back to the factory.

As she landed on the snowy ground she met up with the rest of the others who also just got there.

"Where's tracer?" She asked seeing no tracer with the group.

"She went to get our ship." Sombra replied.

"Where have you been?" Reaper asked walking towards the group.

"The robot with a helmet. I'll explain later." Phara replied as she saw the overwatch ship about to descend with tracer inside calling out.

"C'mon luvs!" She called out.

The rest of the agents headed inside the ship in relief of getting themselves warm from the cold climate. The ship began to hover as it flew away. Distance from the now deserted factory the robot soldier was making his way back to the factory with his rocket launcher in hand cursing to himself about losing sight of the flying agent in blue armor. It wasn't easy for him to locate her since he fell off from the air and crashed in the snow.

 _'Heavy, i'm heading back there'_ He sent a message to his companion.

There was now response only a message from the heavy's notification note.

 _'Damaged circuits and servos! Required emmidiate repair!'_

The robot soldier grumbled and began to stomp his way back to the factory.

Pyro followed by the others headed to the trucks in line as the vehichles enter the camp. Without being noticed the group sucessfully got in.

"Nice! Now all we need now is a plan." Scout whispered.

Everyone looked at mercy as she responded.

"You three vill be in front for uber." Mercy said turing to the three mercs.

"Mei you're in zhe rear, und genji watcher her back." She said to the other two.

"Symmetra once ve're out, secure a spot und place turrets."

Symmetra nodded in response.

They noticed the truck they're in started to move, with pyro peeked out of the truck seeing there aren't as much as talon soldiers as they expected to see. He turned to the others waiting for him to speak.

"Not much talon men. But lots of crates, i assume weapons or ammo." He spoke as he began readieng his phlog.

"Heavy goes first." Heavy said as he moved to the exit.

The truck began to move further at the back of the camp, stopping the truck parked next to the other trucks as the driver got out and went off. One talon soldier approached the trucks clipboard in hands as he began inspecting each vehicle. As the soldier reached the last truck he opened the doors, opening it a fist sent him flying towards a wall knocking the soldier unconsious. Heavy got out of the truck followed by pyro and the other agents, they carefully made their way towards a door they assumed the back door of the building they're seeing.

A talon soldier walking through the isle noticed a door open, approaching to close it he was grabbed by a massive hand from inside a room.

Heavy grabbed the soldier and killed him by breaking his neck. He set the soldier down as he looked at the others.

"What now?" He asked.

"I'll take the lead, you stay behind me." Pyro responded.

They walked out of the room and saw two more talon soldiers.

"Scout, your bat." Pyro said as he pulled his hammer.

Scout nodded as he pulled his bat. The two of them ran towards the two soldiers and pyro swung his hammer sending the soldier flying towars a corner. Scout ran up to the soldier swinging his bat real hard hitting the soldier to the jaw and fell dead.

The group found two doors ahead, two large glass able to see some of the talon men outside.

"I'm going out first to distract them, pyro heavy scout vehind me." Mercy said as shen pulled out her shotgun.

The three mercs nodded. And with that mercy ran straight as she fired a bullet at the glass she quickly flew above.

"Intruder!" A talon shouted dropping the crate he's carrying.

"Everyone onto your weapons!" Another shouted.

All talon soldiers scrambled around the camp grabbing their guns. But as they didn't notice pyro came running out of the small building and began settting things on fire. Followed by heavy mowing those running around. Scout pulled his scattergun and ran full speed closing to any talon soldier he finds firing his weapon. A few talon soldiers a began to notice the other agents and since there was no time to grab the nearest gun they could find they instead began running towards them with knives in their hands. At the sight of some talon approaching genji ran and began to block them with his sword lashing arms and heads. Mei saw more headed towards the other side also equipped with knives, she aimed her weapon and fired it creating a solid ice wall to block the soldiers. Symmetra kept firing her weapon until she saw an open area in the middle of the campsite, four barriers and sacks stacked together. She called out to the two agents.

"Mei genji i need cover!" She shouted.

Mei nodded and ran up to her as symmetra ran towards the barriers with mei shooting her weapon with genji on the rear taking down any talon nearby.

Mercy was avoiding the bullets as more talon men with guns began to fire at her. She landed behind a van and began to shoot back at the talon. Pyro and heavy moved towards the small group, many of the talon were mowed down while being set on fire. A talon suddenly jumped olat the two with a knife and pistol only for the two mercs the quickly react.

"I got the leg!" Pyro said as he swing his hammer hitting the leg directly to the knee breaking it.

"I have head!" Heavy responded as he grabbed the top of the head and pulled it.

The soldier fell down headless. Pyro returned to his phlog and began to burn down their whole surroundings with heavy mowing down the talon rushing to their machine guns.

Killing about six talons, mercy saw the two mercs. Quickly, she flew up and went straight to the two and landed on top of a talon van shooting a talon soldier.

"I vill uber you both! Get to front!" She said as both pyro and heavy headed to her. Equipping her staff, she activated it ubering both mercs.

For about seven turrets deployed around the three agents symmetra was holding off her spot while genji attacks the distant talon men and mei behing his rear. On the spot by herself symmetra noticed a talon soldier aiming what appeared to be a rocket launcher towards her and her turrets. Couldn't fire her weapon as three more talon soldiers headed towards her from the opposite direction with the forst talon already about to fire his rocket launcher. But before the soldier could even pull the trigger, a metallic bat went flying towards him in the head killing him easily. Scout got to the area where symmetra is, he pulled out his pistol and headed to her as he fired three shot killing one of the three talon shooting at her. Symmetra saw scout and as she did she noticed the other two talon put their attention at the bostonian. She quickly aimed her weapon and fired it towards one of the soldiers killing him. With one other one being shot multiple times by her turret.

"Sy you okay?" Scout asked emmidiately checking her for injuries.

"I'm fine scout, but mei and genji could use some help." Symmetra replied.

As symmetra responded was the two ubered mercs pyro and heavy with mercy followed behind taking out any talon ahead of their way, as the three. As the three stopped and headed to the pair pyro spoke.

"They're lowering on numbers now. Where mei and genji?"

"I'm going to catchup to dem." Scout replied as he pulled out his scattergun.

"Take mercy with you she can uber you on the way in." Pyro replied.

Mercy activated her staff on scout and ubered him with her. The two made their way to where the two agents went. Only a few more talon soldiers, pyro and heavy readied their weapons with symmetra setting up a few more turrets.

The two agents fought their way, kiling soldier after soldier. And as they saw one coming from two metallic doors, after killing th le soldier the two assumed more talon from inside. To their surprise, there weren't any. But at the sight they had witnessed mei gasp loudly leaving genji speechless at what he was also seeing.

"Doc through here!" Scout said as mercy followed behind.

Scout fired his gun on all talon blocking them, fell dead after getting shot the last talon. The two stopped in front of an opened large metallic door. Deactivating her staff, mercy reached for her shotgun and fired a knife equipped talon coming from behind them.

"Nice shot doc." Scout said pointing at the dead talon.

Mercy grinned but noticed two familiar figures inside the metallic door, scout too noticed. The two of them went inside to see a frozen mei and genji.

"Um, yo! You guys okay?" Scout was first to spoke as he approaced the two.

"Scout..." Mercy called to him.

"Wat is it doc?" Scout responded turning his head to mercy whose looking up.

Scout also looked up and mouth gaping at what he saw.

"Ho...Ly...Crap..." Scout exclaimed.

The last talon finally fell dead. Blood covered the groud with the three taking their short break they deserved. Heavy pulled out a sandvich and giving one to symmetra while pyro refused and decided to sit beside one of symmetra's turrets. He closed his eyes in exhaustion, taking inhaling deep he enjoyed the small peice of silence until he was suddenly startled by a voice from his earpiece.

 _'OhMyGod! OhMyGod! OhMyGod! B! You guys need come here real quick! You guys aren't goin' to believe wat we are seeing in here right now!'_

Scout's voice rang through pyro's earpiece. Eyes fully wide not from annoyance but in concern from the sound of scout's voice.

"Where luvs at?" He emmidiately responded gaining heavy and symmetra's attention.

"What is it?" Symmetra asked as she and heavy approached him.

"It's scout it sounded something urgent." Pyro responded.

 _'Dere's stairs below your left. Straight ahead is a metaalic door is where we in.'_

"Got it!" Pyro responded.

He and and the two headed to the direction scout said. Reaching the said metallic door pyro saw scout and the rest of the others.

But before he could say a word. Pyro saw a large rocket. Black paint with a mixture of dark grey.

"V3..." Mei said frozenly as they stood frozen on their spot by the sight of the word 'V3' painted on figure on the rocket.

 **Well that's about it for Chapter 24! More chapter up ahead while my time to work on this still runs!**

 **Chapter 25 coming soon!**

 **ripntear045771**


	25. The meaning of Improvement

**Sup!** **Before we proceed, just wanna let you all know that this chapter will focuse again on talon.**

 **Now that being said here's chapter 25!**

The meaning of Improvement

 _Talon Main Headquarters_

"Bloody hell!" Pyro -76 shouted as he turned to face the soldier talking to him.

"The engineer...Knows, sir..."

"He too!"

The soldier flinched as he backed a little. The robot stared stared at the soldier as he spoke.

"The bloody engineer knew and he didn't even bothered telling me!?"

The soldier was holding a tablet and began to looked throught as he gave a response.

"Sir...The engineer _was_ involve. The medic was supplied with chemicals that he needed for his experimentaions and the engineer supplied him sir."

The pyro growled with his response.

"He even supplied the medic for his experiments that i did not grant him permission!"

At this point the two were being heard inside the meeting room with many talon soldiers and operatives listening to their conversation.

"Should i notify Miss Olivia sir?" The soldier asked as he walked up and handed the tablet to the robot.

"Tell her. She isn't going to like this." The pyro replied.

He took the tablet and looked at the screen, were footages from body cameras equipped by their gunners. Those were sent to russia to take out the overwatch agents in the factory, it was around that time talon discovered about the medic and engineer's secret.

The pyro saw each footages had been offlined after the gunners were killed. The soldier he was talking to spoke again but this he was shaking and obviously nervous.

"Sir..."

The pyro closed the tablet and turned his head to the soldier.

"There's something you really need to know. It's a serious problem."

"What is it?" the pyro replied.

The soldier cleared his throat and continued.

"The V3... It was suppose to be transported to our camp in China..."

"I'm listening."

"It had arrived, actually...But..."

The pyro leaned a bot closer waiting for the soldier to continue.

"But what?"

"Overwatch...We recieved message from the camp stating that had attacked them. We tried to get more info from them but got nothing. Sir if i'm correct i bet, overwatch has just raided the camp if not for information as they always try to find it is safe to assume that they took the rocket." The soldier finished.

There was no response for a moment, the then pyro turned to him and gave him the tablet as the robot walked out of the room.

Heading straight to Olivia's office the pyro entered to find olivia standing in front of the window watching the view from outside.

"I expected you to stop by." Her slight deep feminine voice was heard.

"Ma'am." Pyro began.

Olivia shook her head and walked to her seat behind her desk. She motions for the pyro to sit by the chair in front of her. The pyro complied and waited for her to speak.

"I was walking by and heard your conversation with our communications officer. Quite surprised how overwatch managed to pull through our numbers though. But then again, they might have the interest in the V3 we have transported to china."

"You're not mad? They just-"

The pyro was cut off by olivia simply shooking her head.

"What good would it do if i would overreact to that issue? My purpose is to achieve my goal. Taking what i could get from the weak. Not to go paranoid by hearing words that our super weapon is taken." She crossed her legs and straigthen herself as she spoke again, this time seriously.

"Now never mind that. We have plenty of V3s on the way. That is just one they have, and besides how will they use it? In what else could they use it? On us? I'd like to see them try. If they can. Now, are you going to tell me something else that i do not know?"

"Well, you heard it and spoke of it now. But i have something i'm really pissed off right now. Ma'am do you remember 115's representation of his experiment as improving our soldiers?"

Olivia nodded as she listens.

"Well, the experimentations didn't went very well. Instead it failed hundreds of times. I then told the doctor to stop it for it will do no good to the loss of our men in the alternative HQ. Hence, he asked for three more, if it works then his presentation is a go. If it doesn't it stops right there. Just like the hundreds of his patients the last three died. But even worse, they carried what seemed like a desease that they used to attack the other personel. Either bite or scratch was the way of the desease's use to kill the victim. Turning the person insane and attack others. I had to kill the three since there was no other way of trying to pin them down and try to cure their desease. Even worse, the personel that were attacked later on had the same fate, they went insane and tried to attack others. Luckily the guards managed to prevent it from happening, they killed off those insane ones. I wasn't around that time and i was told by Soldier, telling me to take control of 115 since the doctor doesn't listen to the other bot agents themselves."

The pyro finished as he waited for a response.

"insubordination." Olivia said looking stoic.

"I had enough bad news for the day, one is enough. So i'm going to leave this to you pyro. You are the only one with full potential above your companions. You take on the medic, try at least to convince him to stop. But if he doesn't then, do what you must."

The pyro nodded and stood up only to be heard olivia continuing.

"One last thing, the captured agents should be extracted from there to our new base under construction."

"As in now?" The robot asked.

"Yes. I want them alive."

The robot nodded in response and left.

 _T.A.H:_

 _Flashback_

 _Winston's POV_

 _The night was silent and coldness surrounded around our cells, i couldn't tell if it was to be cold in here or talon just wanted to bother us with coldness in sleeping. Not sure, but i assumed the first one it is. The usual talon guarding us were replaced for tonight's nightshift, the ones taking the shift weren't talkative and friendly unlike Chris and Kate, the ones guarding us and the ones we've known so far._ _Looking at the other cells i noticed the others asleep except from junkrat who was playing cards with mcree, i chuckled and turned my attention to jack who just sat on the floor thinking. I went to approach him and sat beside him._

 _"You okay?" I asked._

 _He didn't responded_ _for a short moment but after, replied._

 _"I'm getting tired just sitting here. Like an old man waiting for his time to come for him."_

 _I looked down as i closed my eyes for a short time and replied._

 _"Well, it seems like that. But not because we're stuck here doesn't mean we're going to die. At least don't lose hope jack."_

 _He gave a short chuckle but his expression became down_ _Even i feel the same, if only i can try to hack their security systems but i couldn't._

 _I tri_ _ed to close my eyes and to erase the thouts in my mind, but fear has entered my brain, with the thought of what me and the others were told, by chris and kate. They mentioned recently that the robot agent Medic - 115 was talking with their engineer about experimenting on people, the pair of soldiers didn't get that much information as they coincidently passed by the engineer's workshop, at the moment they did they heard about using one of us for experiment. That scared me even if was only a small part of information. I can only hope for us to get out of here_ _, which i believe impossible._ _I then heard jack spoke._ _"There seems to be something bothering you. You okay winston?"_

I n _odded and replied._

 _"I'm worried about all of us jack."_

 _"Hey it's alright. We're going to be okay, as long as we're all together no harm is headed our way."_

 _I smiled and gave a nod._

 _Silence after, the others were already asleep only jack and i were awake, aside from the two soldiers who both had chairs sitting on both side of the door._

 _"Don't worry winston, if anything happens i will make sure that they will have to go through me first."_

 _Hearing those made me smile a little but still kept me worried. I was about to say something in response but then suddenly a green smoke, some sort of gas started coming out of the air conditioner. It was making some gassy noise something like someone's using a tear gas. The green gas quickly woke everyone, i looked at jack who was trying get the attention of the two soldiers but only to find them on the floor which i assumed unconcious or maybe, dead? I'm not sure. I began to panic as i saw a few fell onto the floor of their cells and so did the rest of the others._

 _"Winston!"_

 _I was frozen, panicking inside and most of all...Afraid._

 _"Winston!"_

 _Jack was shaking me trying to get my attention._

 _"Jack..."_

 _was all i could say as i fell onto the floor. My vision went to blur as i saw the glass of our cell slid open. Jack quickly turned around to see two white colored_ _h_ _azmat suits and began to grab him on both sides and started dragging him out of the cell as he tries to struggle from their grip. I_ _tried to get up only to fail. My eyes began to close as i finally fell unconcious but one last thing i could remember was jack screaming._

 _End of flashback_

"Jack!" Winston shouted my eyes fully open.

He looked around to find myself on my bed, the others looking at him from their cells.

"Winston are you okay?"

Winston turned to my left on the next cell to see reinhardt with a worried expression. He looked at the others, they didn't saw and i

he has to tell them. Winston sighed as he began to speak and after telling them they were silent.

"They took jack?" Ana began. Couldn't even continue.

"Yes, ana. They took him." Winston replied as he looked down.

"I couldn't do anything and... I..."

"It's alright winston. It's okay." Ana said in a calming tone.

It was obvious that she was trying to hide her sadness, though everyone couldn't even help but stayed quiet. Im what seemed minutes winston cleared his throat and began.

"They're going to experiment on him." Winston said.

"He even said that he has to be first before us." He continued.

"He's doing it for us. Jack is doing us zhe favor of being experimented at first, probably to stall time at least." Reinhardt said.

The agents were quiet for some time but as minutes passed by they heard the sound of the door exit opening. They turned their heads to see a short familiar masked person.

"Is it true!? They took him!?" The feminine voice could be heard from under the mask.

"Yes. They took him. They took jack." Winston said as he looked down.

The short woman entered and closed the door behind her as she grabbed a chair and sat in the middle of the alleyway in front oc the cells.

"I'm sorry. Really i'am." The woman began as she toom a deep breath.

"Truth is chris and i are really the ones to guard you. But suddenly the doctor dismissed our job, last night. With two alternate soldiers to take our nightshift and us on patrol duty."

At this point winston looked up at her and responded.

"If i'm correct this 'Doctor' is the robot medic?"

"Yes. He is. Pretty much the one being bossy around here even though he isn't."

Winston was having something in his mind, not the fact of 76 being experimented but something that just came in his mind and asked the soldier.

"Um kate, how will things go or what will happen if you are found out that you and chris are having a connection to us. I fear that those devices in your hands will be triggered to execute you." Winston said eyeing the strange watch on the soldier's wrist.

The soldier named Kate sighed and responded.

"As long as me and chris aren't caught were fine."

She said but then changed the subject to where it was before.

"Again. Winston, i'am very sorry about your friend 76. We didn't really knew about that happening until now. You need to believe me if we are only making friends with you just to easily get experimenting on you well that's not true."

She said as she looked at the rest of the remaining agents reassuring them of her and her companion has nothing to do with what happened during the night of 76 being talen away.

"Kate we believe you. I mean yeah, they took one of the most valueable member of overwatch but if you were only pretending to be nice then you wouldn't be bothering about seeing us." Winston replied now smiling.

The soldier noddes in thanks but then reached her hands for her helmet and began taking it off. She place the helmet down to her lap and then peeled off her gas mask. The group were surprised, as in really surprised npt only they became friends with some of talon's units as well as getting to their soft spots they weren't expecting a talon without having their face covered. A young skinny woman, a few pimples on her cheeks with her red hair tied in a bun.

"Were not allowed to tale off our mask, aside from the rule of keeping it on we are also adviced to keep it on since this is the underground and onto the floor is much likely inhabited by various laboratories." Kate said explaining to the agents.

The agents listened and finally any of them can respond.

"So y'all are a redhead with pimples and braces huh." Mcree was first to speak.

"I totally get it! She's a bloody nerd!" Junkrat said as he burst out laughing.

"Jamison! Show some respect!"

Ana said as she shot the junker a look and went back to the soldier with a smile. Junkrat quickly went quiet for that.

"It's okay, my superiors tell me that all the time." Kate said smiling back with her braces exposed.

The soldier also reached for her pocket and pulled out her glasses putting it on.

"Vell...Zhis is, awkward." Reinhardt said twiddling his thumbs.

Everyone was quiet at the moment until a soft giggle from kate was heard.

"It's not awkward guys. Not until that robo tin can take away another of you guys." Kate said as she frowned.

Opening his eyes 76 found himself strapped on an operting table, he looked at the figures surrounded him and saw such familiar faces. His eyes lit wide open as he felt a sting of a syringe injected to him. Not because of the sting, but the surprise of the exact same group of scientists in his nightmare during his arrival at _T.A.H_ but what shocked 76 was the most familiar looking figure he is now seeing was the last he saw injected a serum on him in his dream. But the figure wasn't holding a syringe, instead the figure only stepped forward revealing itself as Medic - 115.

"Ah, i see you're avake. Vut, i vill need you to be preserved since...You und zhe other older members of overwatch are too _old_ i zhink it vill be good to start vith zhe younger ones." The robot said chuckling.

"If you dare touch them i'll-"

76 was cut off by the maniacal laughter of the robot.

"Hahahahahaha! Vhatever you say. Now open zhe pod! Und make sure to keep it on zhe low temperature as possible."

At this point 76 was struggling over the restraints wrapped around him. He was then lifted by several hazmat men to the so called pod. Turning his head towards his heased direction he saw a big pill shaped pod like a large vial connected to wires and a cooling temperature. The glass of the vial opened splitimg itself in half as a cooling sensation was all felt by 76. He noticed one hazmat opened the straps and began removing it as well as the rest while the other hazmats kept their grip on him. 76 was then placed in the pod, of course with no strength he couldn't resist which he assumed was the effect of the syringe injected to him. But as the hazmats began walking away while a few scientists began typing on their computers, wires connected to the pod he is in. 76 saw the medic approaching him chuckling.

"Zhis isn't quite perfect. Vut once i experimented on you, ja. Zhat vill make you even better zhan perfect."

Said the robot as he turned away and headed out of the room.

76 wanted to do something at least, he wanted to at least get out of the pod but the syringe injected to him made him unable to move, plus he was even unanle to speak. His vision then began to blur as he knew that there was nothing he can do. He knew and he jated to admit it. But he was done for, there is no other chances of him bailimg out the others neither evrn himself if he's unable to move. Vision blurred even more 76 decided to close his eyes as he instead spoke im his mind. _'It's better me than them. I'd rather have myself be done for than having them others here in my place'_ 76 said in his mind still eyes closed. Finally, he felt unconcious as he felt the freezing temperature inside the pod he's in.

Inside the laboratory the medic was laughing, satisfied at least that he gets to achieve his goal. A ahame the Engineer wasn't where he is to witness his one close step to his success, but it doesn't matter now. What matters is that he's so close to 'improve' talon's soldiers as the medic himself like to say. But as he is working on some red colored chemical inside a small vial, the door opened startling the medic as he accidentally dropped the vial onto the floor. He quickly spun around with a glare tp to see an officer stood in the doorway.

"Doctor, we are about to deploy troops to Cuba."

"Und vhy should i care?" The robot replied with a hint of disgust as he glanced an the chemical spilled on the floor.

"Sir, Miss Olivia wanted to set up a camp to store the V3s that are to be delivered. It appears that this base is to be shut down duw to overwatch outmatching our camp in China. All personel are to be notified and to be extracted to Cuba withing the next two days." The officer paused eyeing the red chimical.

"It's nothing to be concerned off! It isn't harmful!"

The medic quickly said as he grabbed a dried towel and began wiping the chemical off.

The officer cleared his throat and continued.

"Overwatch is hunting down all of nearest talon camps they get close into. Eversince they took the V3 from China they started

raiding our camps, which i'm sure for information to know more about our plans."

"Zhen ve leave in two days. Vut do not interrupt zhe doctor from his experents." The medic replied simply.

"Right. About that, Pyro - 76 gave me a call telling me that he will be here tommorow for inspection. He also says that he does not want any more experiments. By mean experiments, he wanted the captives alive as Miss Olivia told him." And with that the officer left.

The medic cursed in german but then stood up and walked to a table. He grabbed one vial silar to thr one he dropped, he then grabbed another. A green colored this time. The medic opened both vials as he began to put both chemicals on one test tube mixing it. After seconds the mesic chuckled as he stared at the chemical. _'If zhis V3 vill ruin my achievement, zhen i vill ruin theirs und their V3 follovers_ The medic maniacally laughed and later on exited the lab with the chemical in his hands.

In the hangar were various talon soldiers some with guns while others typing on computers. A large talon ship was to ascend and is to be deployed to raid a factory in Tokyo Japan.

"This is Charlie - 217 Purge requesting for emmidiate departure to Japan." The pilot said.

 _"HQ to Charlie - 217 Purge permission granted, goodluck out there."_ Replied from the radio.

The ship began to hover as it flew off. About a hundred soldiers were on board minus the pilots. The rest were in the ammunition storage preparing while a few scattered around the large ship little did those few wandering around noticed a small broken vial and spilled chemical right in the corner of the ship near the ammunition storage.

 _Tokyo Japan:_

The group of talon soldiers managed to successfully raid a factory. It wasn't a well protected one. And since overwatch has been in lack of agents to deploy it gave the group a chance to take all the chemicals as well as some technology from the factory itself. A half group battalion awaited for their extraction to arrive with several vans awaiting with them, the group had been waiting for a straight twelve hours for extraction. Contacting the ship they get no response if not from any of the pilots not even a word from anyone aboard the ship. The group had been getting more impatient as they wait but even so they kept on contacting the ship for extraction. Two more hours of waiting a large talon ship arrived descending at the grassy feilds with soldiers sighing in relief. But one thing bothered everyone to make them groan. The ship's doors are closed.

"Okay first off making us wait for a total of fourthteen hours and now they're here they're just going to land without even letting is all in!?" One shouted frustrated.

As the first finished the others began shouting complaing about being exaisted.

"Alright! Calm down! We'll get them to ppen the hatches!" The leader said.

"Corporal." Said the leader.

A soldier then nodded as he began to counicate to the ship's pilots.

 _Charlie - 217 Purge_

A talon soldier slowly walked towards the cockpit. A mic on the panel stood directly at the lone soldier.

 _"This is Tango October - 245 to Charlie - 217 do you copy?"_ A male voice was heard from the radio.

 _"I'am repeating again. This is Tango October - 245 to Charlie - 217 do you copy?"_

The lone soldier just stared at the mic as he heard the voice again speak.

 _"Sir, their comm is on but neither any of the pilots are responding."_

 _"Alright. Charlie - 217. This is Captain James William of Tango October - 245 and we are carrying precious cargo. We have tech team bypassing through the hatches of the ship so prepare to be boarded."_ Said another voice.

The lone soldier turned his head on his shoulder to hear the sound of the ship's doors opening as he began to hear various voices echoing in the ship. The soldier let out a growl and began to make his way to the source of the voices.

 **All done! But this is only the hald part. Well to be clear i did some editing on this chapter especially on the next one. I was kind of not enjoying in the way of the robot medic's character being portrayed like this. Please don't hate me but in tf2 the Medic class is totally my least favorite. Though i thought of...Killing him now is the best time. Well not all of them though coz i had other plans for the other surviving robots but speaking of surviving the robot heavy is still alive, if your wondering. But then again i did some editing on the chapters, it's why i got a little pauae to publish. Anyways, i hoped you enjoyes this chapter and the next one is the one chapter i had done much editing about will be next.**

 **Chapter 26 coming soon!**

 **ripntear045771**


	26. They live

**Sup!** **This is it! The most edited chapter of all chapters i've done pretty much and one of my masterpiece chapters.**

 **One last thing!** **I need to let you guys know, this chapter contains graphical violence. Blood and gore, some flesh remains and disturbing noises (Pretty much the most violent chapter i made so far) Here is chapter 26!**

They live

 _T.A.H_

 _12:25 pm_

As the word of transporting to Cuba, few and few talon personel were transported instead of a whole in which some of those few are the robot agents to provide protection in the travel. Fewer men to transport was better to ensure the base is protected from overwatch. Inside the headquarters not much talon was to be spotted and barely seeing much on their duties. And in the cells underground the agents spent the night accompanying each other as some are too afraid to sleep with the thought of being dragged out of their cells and be experimented. On the side of the glass everyone felt safer inside their glass cell as for in the hands of the robot medic's it'll be their end as winston like to say and had no chance in escaping. For the agents they'd rather be locked up than be experimented like their friend soldier 76 as they believed. At least to get over the thought they instead tried to accompany one another humoring each other, telling stories from their previous missions. Winston sat on the floor as he watches the others laughing having a good time at least, no matter how seperate they were into groups they atill managed to put a smile in their faces. Winston smiled happily in the sight of the others at least trying to forget the thought of experimentations. He looked to his right to see reinhardt laid of the floor staring at the metallic ceiling.

"Reinhardt, how are you doing?"

The gorilla asked as he moved to the side of the glass next tp the other cell.

"I'm fine winston, how about you?" The crusader said with a smile.

"I'm good." Winston smiled back with his respond.

It was a normal night in the underground cells, cold as always. But for winston, with all the other agents gettinf along in such a situation madw him feel like he and the others are in gibraltar. Only thing is that they share the same roof with talon instead of the other agents. All of a sudden, reinhardt called his name and spoke.

"Winston do you zhink jack is okay?" The crusader asked sounding a bit concerned.

Winston didn't knew how to respond to the question but a he released was all the crusader heard.

"I vonder if he's doing fine at least like us." Reinhardt said with a small sigh.

Suddenly they turned to the glass as so did winston they saw the two masked soldiers entering who appeared to be talking.

"Have you already told them to wear their masks?" The sound if the short woman's voice was heard.

Her tall companion shook his head in response.

"I did for about ten times today. But nope, they didn't listen." Chris replied.

The short woman sighed and shook her head, but after their short conversation the two looked at the agents and greeted them. The agents from their greeted them back with smiles.

"You seem to have a pretty serious conversation there." Kate the short soldier said jokingly as she also heard of the two agents taking.

"Well, we were talking about jack. Wondering how he's doing by now." Winston replied.

The mood was then changed to sadness the two soldiers looled down but to kill the silence the short woman spoke.

"Well, i can go and stop by to the lab see if he's in there then and then back here to tell you guys how's he doing."

"You could do that?" Winston's eyes went wide as he asked.

"Yes. But i can only be there for a short time, i cannot be there since the lab is restricted." Kate replied.

Everyone smiled.

"Thank you." Winston said smiling.

And with that the short woman headed out leaving her companion with the agents.

"Y'know, i don't call this nightshift 'Guarding' for me and kate this is much like hanging out." Chris said as he grabbed a nearby chair and placed it near the cells.

The others chuckled at the statement and then suddenly, winston asked.

"Chris, if there any other thing you know about the experiments?"

The rest of the other capture agents stopped at whatever their doing and begam to listen to the concersation.

Chris nodded and he sat at the chair and began.

"Well not much. Because the experiments were more of a secret. Only little information were told and that is about Dr. 115 experimenting to improve the soldiers. He made the CEO to believe that what he said on improving. It was ratherly...Different."

"How so?" Winston asked in curiousity.

"Upon many tries of experimenting, more likely a hundred times. The experiments somehow became wildly savage. Like more, violent...It happenes to three other soldiers who previously were'Normal' but after the failed experiment like all the rest. The three went insane. They also attacked the others but later on were killed off by Pyro - 76. But however, those who are attacked later on went insane like the deceased three. But luckily were killed off by the guards to prevent them from attacking other more." Chris finished.

It was quiet for sometime as winston was the only one to speak in response.

"Did you witnessed it?" He asked.

"Sadly no. But it was told to everyone on this base." The soldier replied.

Winston's reaction was pure shock while some of the other agents were indeed terrified. Winston however was curious to know more but sadly it was the only information the soldier has.

"Winston are you alright?" Winston quickly looked outside the cell while closing his eyes.

"Jack. I'm worried about him." Winston replied.

everyone looked down thinking about the situation 76 is in.

The door opened and the medic turned to see the soldier. Almost wasn't surprised to see the short woman.

"Hey doc. Just came by to see the experiment." Kate said making up a lie.

"Ah ja! Zhe oldest overwatch member! He is being preserved for zhe procedure. Since he is old zhe young ones should be zhe ones first." The medic said chuckling.

Kate however just stood on her spot and at the sightbof a few scientists she was eyeing a large pod at the coner of the room. _'That's gotta be him'_ She thought as she saw a male built figure inside feezed inside the pod.

"Oh! Zhat is one of zhem. Jack Morrison." The medic said pointing at the main pod.

"Huh. I guess he isn't experimented yet." Kate said pretending like she didn't care the agent was inside the pod.

"I'm sure you are bozhered of zhe ozher agents you are having to deal vith." The medic said looking at her.

"Um, well you could say that." Kate said and frowned as she to pretend again.

But not saying anymore word the short soldier left. The medic shook his head off and the thought of why would the soldier would take time to go to the laboratory but, the fact that she even seemed intrested to know such of what is going on. The medic quickly erased those thoughts and went to a small room in the lab. Closing the door behind the robot approached a table with papers and all sorts of chemical. He approached the table and grabbed a small vial.

"I vant my creation to live vith success. Vut zhe rocket und pyro are zhe zhorn in my vay." The robot said.

He held the small vial, similar to the first one he left. A small chemical bomb he made fit in a snall vial. "Zhis bomb effective. Now to vait for my vork of art." He said as he laughed.

"Sir i'm dectecting a ship." A soldier said.

A talon officer approached the soldier and looked at the monitor to see in the scanner was a large ship. The officer quickly turned to another soldier and gave command.

"It's 217 Purge. Resources had arrived, senden down there."

The secons soldier nodded and walked off.

"You keep monitoring corporal, it'd be best to be alerted since we're transporting our troops it might give overwatch chance to storm in here." The officer said.

The first soldier nodded ans went back to looking through the monitor.

"Um, sir?" He called.

The soldier turned around only to find the officer heading out of the room. The soldier turned back to the monitor eyes widely open. True, the ship arrived, it was the exact ship sent to aid the troops in Japan though it didn't arrive in time. It even took long enough for the ship to come back. But none of those bothered the soldier but instead. Something he was more confused to understand. There was no life signature on the ship.

"What the?" Was all the soldier could say.

About four talon soldiers approached the ship. The doors opening and tp their surprise...Came a _very_ wounded talon. He was all covered in blood and was looking very weak. He fell onto the ground and the four others rushed tohim.

"Get medical help!" One shouted.

The other nodded as he ran back to the building. The other three quickly did the medical trearing temporarily untol help arrives. As one soldier held the wounded one the poor mam spoked struggling in between the choking and his words.

"Gget...He-Help."

"Medics are on the way just hang in there." One responded.

The wounded rapidly shook his head.

"N-No! Don't! Enter!" He said.

His last words was said breathlessly as he collapsed and finally died. The three soldierd noticed his blood covered hand pointed directly to the large ship.

One of the three pulled out a pistol and headed straight to the ship. The other one also pulled out a pistol and aimed in front of the ship's opened doors. Minutes they heard a loud scream coming from inside the ship. The scond armed soldier quickly ran inside the large ship with the third one reaching for his radio as he turned away from the ship. As he was about to contact for help there was it. Another scream, this time loud and inhuman. Footsteps, running...Or sprinting? Was then heard from behind, the soldier spun around to see a talon soldier screaming, mouth widely open as he was tackled onto the ground.

Medic - 115 was listening to the commotion going on. _'A vounded soldier? Surviving? Intresting'_ He thought as he watches a group of paramedics and some soldiers rushing out of the building with him just peeking from a doorway.

Meanwhile outside at the main landing strip

a few soldiers who heard gunfire possibly from the third soldier earlier were shooting the blooded figures. Killing the crazed similarly dressed talon, there was too many.

"HQ request emmidiate backup! Hostiles breaching our defenses!" A talon soldier shout in his radio.

 _"Overwatch?"_

The soldier took a moment to look at the crazed hotiles ripping off some of the poor unlucky talon men. Organs, bloos and screams of agony were everywhere. The soldier was now pale as he shakily responded.

"Rogue talon sir?"

He wasn't even sure of his response.

 _"Right...And where did they come from?"_

"The ship."

 _"What ship?"_

"The ship. The hostiles came from the large ship!"

 _"That can't be! There was no life sign in the Purge and we just saw it now!"_

"Just look at the damn security cameras!" The soldier's yell in frustrarion earned a few attention from the crazed talon men inhumanly screaming as they ran towards him.

The talon officer who was just talking tochis soldier through the radio just looked at the camera. Reactions were a series of 'Oh my god!' and gasps echoed aroumd the large room to see about eight crazy rogue talon soldiers tearing a poor lone soldier into peices. Blood and chunks of flesh were seen in the footage. The officer turned his head to the radio he was holding to hear a buzzing sound. Even worse loud screams. He looked at the screen to see a severed hand laid on the ground was holding a radio.

"Damn!" The officer cursed earning most attention from the operatives.

"Trigger their watches! Their rogue! Trigger it now!" He ordered.

"Um, sir...You might wanna look at this." a soldier said.

The soldier hamded a tablet to the officer and to the officer's surprise. The other building on the left side of the base was breaches people running in similar clothing. Some blooded some not. But most, were laid on the ground having four either five crazed talon ripping open their stomachs. It is as it was shown, stomachs and moreover the ground painted with blood.

The room was in deep panic as every people in the room started runnning out.

"Rally all ground units!" Shouted the officer.

The soldier stood frozen as he stood infront of a large window witnessing several crazed talon soldiers running through the defensive position of a few talon group. Poorly were quickly overwhelmed.

"Corporal Zyon! Rally all ground units and secure the- Aaarrrggh!" The officer screamed as he felt something sharp pointy, a quick glance his eyes lit up to see a crazed blooded talon biting the right side pf his neck. The crazed talon pulled away as blood started to squirt out of the officer's neck. The soldier being given an order was frozen as he witnessed the officer fell onto the floor blood pooling around him. A chunck of flesh and blood dripping from the crazed talon's mouth as the soldier just stared. The crazed man chewed the flesh as he took a deep swallow. A sinister smile came to form on his face. The corporal named Zyon grabbed his sidearm.

"Stay back!" He yelled pointing the gun threathingly.

The crazed soldier kept his sinister smile and finally let out a loud scream echoing the entire room as he charged at the only remaining soldier in the large room. The corporal closed his eyes as he looked away. Gunshot was heard.

The medic was running into his his lab passing by several soldiers fully armed.

"Sir!"

One soldier grabbed him by the arm and spoke.

"We need you contact the other base and tell them about this! We will need backup!"

The medic just nodded not caring about what the soldier said. He quickly headed inside the lab and headed to a small room and opened a wardrobe. Pulling out his

medigun and crossbow. Getting all his equipment he then ran out of the small room. A quick glance arouund the corner of the lab, he noticed the pod were he placed the former overwatch was gone. The robot assumes the soldiers moved it out since they were moving to a new place, the medic shook away the thought and exited the lab heading straight to the hallway. Dark, no more lights. Blood and chuncks of meat around the floor and the horrid smell of foul odor on the hallway, but for the medic it didn't bothered him since all he does was experiment pretty much but somehow something he was unaware got his attention as he ran the dark blooded hallway.

"Rrraaaaghhh!"

The medic was starled by the sound of a loud screaming from his right. A strong grip held both his shoulder and pinning him against the wall.

"Rrraaghh!"

The figure screamed again eyes locked on the robot. The medic struggled from it's grip as it tries to bite his neck, the robot reached one hand to his crossbow and held it up high pointed to the attacker's head. Pulling the trigger it fired a shot and the crazed figure fell dead, blood came running on the floor as the robot took one look of observation on it. Bulletproof torned off ski mask and scratches on the uniform made the medic realise that this _thing_ was in deed a talon soldier however the robot couldn't help but notice the gloved hands grew claws, he also noticed the figure went slim but quite gained some height. The medic couldn't help but think of experiment on the corpse but other than that his priority for now is to make it through the situation alive and maybe after he can get one of the corpses for a test subject. Reaching outside the medic saw several talon soldiers with a few gunning down the crazed talon who have appeared to bring down the fence. A few unlucky ones laid onto the floor, some limbless and others alive and screaming while being torned tp pieces. The medic just remembered that the crazed came from the Purge, the one large ship he purposely dropped his small vial of chemical. A hundred and many more which included the group the ship extracted from japan are now a bunch of crazed mutated maniacs slaughtering their former companions.

"Medic!"

The medic looked and one poor talon soldier as he begs for help. The medic gave a huff and headed to the ships parked outside. The soldier was frozenly shocked as he saw the medic abandoning him and the many other soldiers on an open area full of crazed maniacs. The poor wounded soldier was then tackled by two crazed talon as three more rushed to him prying open his armor and ripping open his stomach. The soldier instead closed his eyes knewing it was over.

Reaching another fence the medic saw many more talon soldiers carrying crates inside various ships with the others keeping watch for any crazed talon. In deed the crazed ones easily breached the alternate base, and all the men could do is flee since there was no point in standing a chance against their crazed allies.

"Medic? Medic! God i was afraid i was the only one left inside thankfully i managed to rally all of our units to the open field to depart."

A blood covered soldier said as he approached the robot.

"Corporal Zyon. I'm surprised you are still alive." The medic said eyeing the soldier in curiousity.

"Um...About the units, sir i had everyone evacuated but there are more out there we shoul-"

"Nein! Ve needed to get out of here now!"

The medic said as he began to move. The soldier however was just standing on his spot staring at the medic.

"You seriously will leave our troops behind with those...Things!?" The soldier said.

"Zhey are going to die anyvay now come on dummkoft!" The medic shouted in response.

"Sir what about the agents? Miss Olivia wanted them and i haven't gotten them evacuated yet." The soldier said as he tied to reason eith the robot.

"I don't care about zhem! You vant to be a hero? Go out zhere und try get zhem und save zhe rest of zhe men!"

And with that the medic quickly ran away ditching the soldier.

"Rraaaghh!"

The soldier heard and turned to see several crazies running towards him. He raised his pistol only for it to click. The soldier sighed and instead ran to the nearest door entrance to the building.

"So how's the comic?" Chris asked.

"Nice pardner. I wanna thank ya for taking

time buying us these." Mcree said as he read a comic book.

"And for the chess mate!"

Junkrat said playing a chess on himself with reinhardt also playing a chess in his cell he was playing opposed to the junker.

"Checkmate! Haha i vin!" Reinhardt said as he raised both hands in victory.

"Well played." Ana commented.

"Ah! It's the third bloody time that i lose!"

Hearing the junker excalaim angrily the agents coudn't help but hold their laughs with some ignoring the junker as they complement the german. While the junker is ranting the short soldier kate was talking with winston.

"So you guys have three deadly mercenaries from the past?" Asked kate.

"Yep, they are far by the most invincible and from what they've told they have been in far more situation than any of us ever imagined." Winston said chuckling.

"Sounds like crazy stuff they've been. Kinda makes them hardcore. But winston, do you believed in them?" Kate asked as she sat on the floor next to the cell.

"Yes of course. They've prove too much. And by the their gears and equipment it's not like what we have anymore these days. But even though they have past weaponry they are hardcore as like you say." Winston replied.

"Um, no i meant do you believe in them? Well, they're mercenaries and everybody knows that they're elligal. Bad guys. Something we talon can relate." Kate said looking down a bit.

"Oh. Well yes we believe in them. Bryson misha and jeremy are good people but forced to do mercenary job for- It's their story to tell but, all of us. If we love our family so much like the others who are forced to such jobs like that. But that is not the point. The point is trying to help provide or support your family. And not all mercenaries are that bad, because i believe that some people making mistakes can correct it. And our mercenary friends went the same thing and now they are changed good people. Moreover, heroes." Winston said smiling.

"Wow. If only..." Kate trailed off as she kept looking down.

"Are you okay kate?" Winston asked a bit concerned.

"I just don't know about doing this. If chris and i try to retaliate to earn freedom. Here in talon it's like hell. Were the slaves and the ones on the top are the dictators. I hate this life." Kate said as she sighed.

"Yep! You got that right! But with these little critters we have no options but to do almost everything they say!" Chris said as he points at the watch in his wrist.

At that kate did not hesitate to nod in agrerment. But just in time her radio went on with someone speaking.

 _"Kate! Chris! If you two are still alive please listen! We're abandoning the base! I repeat! We're abandoning the base!"_

Everyone heard a male voice and somewhat a disturbing sound of what the kate assumed, screams.

"Zyon? You there bud?" She responded with chris walking up next to her.

All they could hear was deep breathing from the man on the radio and still screamings in the background.

"What is that? It's disturbing." D.va spoke up all other agents nodding.

 _"Sorry. I had to lose them. I'm out of ammo all i have is my standard melee weapons. I'am also wounded. Now listen. Kate chris please leave this base, all sectors and halls are breached. These things are everywhere ripping everybody to pieces!"_

Was it sarcasm? Was the soldier being sarcastic? Ripping to pieces? Sounds like something overwatch would never do but more likely phsycopaths. Kate couldn't get the thought away as she responds.

"We're here. The agents are here. Now where are you? And whose attacking us?"

 _"Talon."_

Everyone was now listening.

"Talon? As in our Talon?" Kate asked.

 _"No more. They used to be. Now they're crazy! They've been shredding everyone to bits! Listen you need to get out of there in the cells i'll try to round up more units as possible! The base is swarmed outside so becareful and goodluck!"_

At the end of the message such disturbing noises was heard. There was as in 'Plenty' of inhuman screams.

"Violence. Why must this be always the cause of the everyday life. I also could not help but sense the fear of the man on the radio." The omnic Zenyatta spoke first.

The other was an omnic with gatling gun at the back and was making beeping noises.

"I understand bastion. But i do too fear of what may be attacking this base. This nothing overwatch will ever commit." The other omnic who responded was Orisa, a four legged robot or much like a centaur.

Everyone began to have each other's conversations and even chris jumped into one of the conversations. Winston however was thinking. Pyro heavy and scout are deadly mercenaries. But their strength is put into the right level of control so this can't be them and the other agents back home. The cells became more noisy as everyone kept on talking until kate finally decided to speak up.

"Okay listen up everyone! I don't know what the corporal is trying to completely say

but in the word evacuate, we need to get out here as being said. Chris." She called.

"Right. I'll head to the control room to open the cells. I'll meet up with you out there." Chris said as he quickly ran out.

"Kate?" Winston spoke.

"You trust me and chris right?" Kate asked.

Not only winston but every agent in their cells nodded.

"Well we too trust you. But once we're there i need you to stay close okay?" The woman said as she picked up her rifle leaning on the wall.

"Promise you blokes won't shoot us when we're out there?" Junkrat asked.

"Why would i and chris do that? You never even commited hostility on us. We know you as much as you know us so you whatever we may find out there promise me you'll stay close." Kate said and everyone nodded.

Not long the glass doors went fully open. All the agents walked out and kate made her way to the door and opened it.

"Alright here we go." She said as she held up her rifle.

The warden's office was messy as she and the agents could see. Blood amd a foul smell quickly bothered the agents but tried to ignore it. Seeing a tall shadow from upstairs the group saw chris heading down rifle in hands.

"Guys c'mon!" He called out.

The group headed to the stairs reaching the surface level. The surface ground floor was worse than the warden office as they could tell chunks of flesh blood as well as bodies laid on the floor. Some of the agents like D.va and hanzo vomited while others looked away.

"Yeah, sorry guys i've seen that too. Even i tried not to vomit on my mask." Chris said as he behan to move followed by kate as they headed forward.

"Are we even going to reunite with the other men. I mean where are we going?" The tall mascular russian Zarya asked.

"Well, we're heading to the storage room, it's where they kept your confiscated weapons. As well as some mech." Chris said as he glanced at D.va.

Reaching the storage winston spoke as the other agents went in the room for their equipment.

"Um, why are you trusting us like this? Yes you let us out of the cells but now giving us our weapons. Are the enemy attacking a neutral side?"

The two soldiers sighed at the same time but kate was to respond.

"Winston, chris and i are doing you guys a favor. You see we've gotten ao close to you guys the we even got affected by your friend 76 beinf taken away. At least chris and i could do somethinh right for once." Kate said as chris nodded.

Winston didn't know what to say but smiled almost a tear to fell off his eye.

"Thank you." He said.

"No worries. For sure they wouldn't be able to find this out, as for the watches it only triggers itself whenever a talon surrenders." Chris said.

As the agents got their weapons the group quickly made their way at the door of the bacl exit. Only for them to find a tall talon soldier. A bit taller that chris, slimmer but wasn't armed with anything.

"Oh thank god! Zyon!" Kate said.

But as kate was about to approach she was grabbed by the arm by chris.

"Kate i don't think that's the corporal. He's a bit short for that guy." Chris said as he eyes the other tall man suspiciously.

The tall man growled as he walked forward slowly, the group shivered in fear to see the whole appearance of the man. Torned bulletproof vest, ripped ski mask and wide eyes all black colored as well as claws while staring at them.

"Oh god..." Kate whispered in fear.

"Sir. Stay back." Chris said as he raised his rifle at the slim man.

The slim man gave a sinister smile as he let out a loud inhuman scream ans ran full speed towards the group. Chris and kate quickly fired their rifles mowing down the slim man. The man dead, the group ran to the double glass doors trying to ignore what they just saw and ran as far away from the building.

"I'am never forgetting what i bloody saw!" Junkrat exclaimed as he ran with the group.

As the group got to a higher ground they saw a talon ship, doors open and appeared to be ditched. The two soldiers nodded at the agents and took a step back.

"This is all of what chris and i can do. We hope you guys make it back to your friends." Kate said.

The agents didn't moved speechless except junkrat who ran inside shouting at them to get on board.

"Kate..." Winston began.

Both soldiers shook their heads as kate responded.

"We have to get back down there winston. Like you guys you care for each other aside from being teammates. We also care for ours and they needed us."

The short woman responded and the agents still stood on their spots speechless. But winston was too worried espescially about what they just saw in the talon base.

"Kate. You and chris are good people please come with us." Winston said.

"Even if wanted to but we can't. The watches. If talon somehow make it through this attack they might detect us. Like we said before. The watches are also tracking devices. Besides we have heavy artillery we can make it on our own. Take care winston all of you. And thanks for trusting us."

With that kate and chris ran bacl the way they came. The agents didn't want to leave yet. None knew why but leaving the two soldiers didn't seemed to be the right thing, also those other talon soldiers, left with those things. Those crazy mutated talon men. The group couldn't stop the two soldiers but never could they thank them enough for freeing them. That is when junkrat decided to break the silence.

"Oi! Help me fly this bloodied thing! I have an idea!"

The shout came to the other agents. So eager to go home to gibraltar. As what the

other agents like to think. With winston on the cockpit and the rest on board the ship hovered and finally descended above.

Chris and kate ran to the open fields, destroyed defense barriers spent bullet shells and blood, lots of blood and chuncks of meat. The two was quickly noticed by a few crazed talon and started running towards them as both chris and kate started shooting while making their way of escape.

 ** _(Paramore)_**

 ** _'Monster'_**

 ** _You were my conscience, so solid now you like water._**

 ** _And we started drowning, not like we'd sink any further._**

More crazed talon into several had both the soldiers surrounded. As they kept on shooting chris was trying to contact the other talon units but no one seems to be responding. Nor even the corporal zyon whose radio is now offline.

"No one's responding what now?" He asked as he fires his rifle.

"Let's just try to fight our way!" Kate replied killing off three crazed talon.

 ** _But i let my heart go it's somewhere down at the bottom._**

 ** _But i'll get a new one, and come back for the hope that you stolen._**

The two ran to and open area surrounded by barb wires and machine guns on bipods. The two grabbed two guns from the remains of the gunners now flesh pieces as more crazed talon were now attracted to the noise of gunfire as the two kept shooting, but more and more came running towars them.

 ** _I'll stop the whole world, i'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster eating us alive._**

 ** _Don't you ever wonder how we survive? Now that your gone, the world is ours._**

"Chris! This way!"

Kate shouted as she dropped the big gun replacing it with her rifle she ran to the side of the base followed by chris with several crazed on their rear.

 ** _I'm only human, i've got a skeleton in me. But i'm not the villain, despite what you're always preaching._**

 ** _Call me a traitor, i'm just collecting your victims. And their getting stronger, i hear them calling. Calling!_**

"Hurry!" Shouted kate as they reached the open are with plenty of bodies laid everywhere. The two saw plenty of crazed talon up ahead of them screaming inhumanly.

"Fire!" Chris shouted.

The two of them fired at the crazies up ahead killing some of them as the pair ran pass them. The two ended up cornered on top of a concrete as they kept shooting the crazed nearing to them.

 ** _I'll stop the whole world, i'll stop the whole world from a monster eating us alive._**

 ** _Don't you ever wonder how we survive? Now that_** **_you're gone, the world is ours._**

Shoving away the few crazies getting to them as they kept firing every bullet they have, chris and kate are now using their side arms and are now panicking inside as more and more closing to them.

 ** _Well you find your strength in solutions but i like the tension. And not always knowing the answers but you're gonna lose it, you're gonna lose it._**

"That's it! I'm out we're done for!" Chris said as he threw his pistol hitting a crazed talon.

"I only have a few rounds. There has to be another way around!" Kate said firing her last few bullets only killing two crazies.

The two were cornered and are about to get shredded to peices until...A familiar black talom ship quickly descended right in front of the crazies.

"Charge!"

Both soldiers heard reinhardt as they saw

him fully armored with his large hammer charging towards the crazies with the rest of the agents attacking the crazies holding off their numbers.

 ** _I'll stop the whole world, i'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster eating us alive._**

 ** _Don't you ever wonder how we survive? Now that you're gone the world..._**

 ** _I'll stop the whole world, i'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster eating us alive._**

 ** _Don't you ever wonder how we survive? Now that you're gone the world is ours._**

"We need to go! This way!" Winston shouted.

The ship the agents used is now being surrounded by crazed talons forcing the group to back away.

"Why did you come back!?" Kate said as winston replied.

"Jamison's idea. And thankfully he came up with it otherwise, you and chris are bits and pieces."

At that being said winston called out the rest as they ran forth headed to the far end of the base. Reaching the far end of the base was a solid fortified wall the other side could be heard with screams and gunfire.

"There are people alive there!" Ana said firing her rifle at a crazed talon.

"Vut vhat if zhey shoot us too? Ve are armed." Reinhardt replied.

"Now is not the time for enemies reinhardt. We need to put aside our differences if we want to make it out of this alive." Winston said as he turned to junkrat.

The junker knew that lool the gorilla gave him, he grinned and fired a grenade at the wall on the end of their runway. Destroying the wall the agents and soldiers ran to it still chased by the crazies. So relieved they saw lights and defensive barriers placed on the ground with armed talon soldiers shooting down several crazies. D.va on her mech jumped and began shooting down those crazies as the two omnics bastion and orisa stood their ground next to the talon gunners with bastion transforming to a turret.

A few talon quickly aimed their rifles at the sight of the agents.

"No! They saved us! They're here to help!" Kate said as she and chris lowered the rifles raised.

The soldiers didn't know how to make of it but in the sight of the crazy mutated talon soldiers slaughthering them the soldiers finally agreed to fight with overwatch. As the wave of crazies became intense the soldiers and agents stood their ground as they fend off the crazies.

Reaching inside the large fences the medic saw a balcony. On top were four talon soldiers wearing gas masks while shooting down crazed talons.

"Zhank god! Pull zhe doctor up!" The robot shouted as he reached one hand.

None of the four soldiers bothered complying as they just kept shooting. The medic was now getting impatient as he shouted angrily.

"Vhat are you vaiting for!? Pull me up!"

One soldier looked down at him and responded.

"Sorry sir. But i can't. Orders."

"Who's orders!? I'am zhe doctor on zhis base! Und i command you to pull me up! NOW!"

"Uh uh! I told you already wanker! No more experiments! Now here we are cleaning up the bloody mess you made!"

The medic heard a famialiar voice. The pyro. The robot sounded _very_ pissed as he looked at the lone robot.

"I Zhought you are to inspect tommorow?"

"I'am! Until i felt something isn't right and decided to fly here! Bloody bastard the boss wants the agents! Alive! And all i got for her is Jack Morrison! I even had to go alone all the way to the lab to make it easy dealing with your lousy creation too make sure i don't get a casualty! But no! I got plenty of men shredded to pieces all because of you!"

The robot was so angry that he even snatched one of the soldiers rifle and fired multiple bullets at the robot medic. The medic fell down as the pyro spoke.

"I tried to warn you. But you keep forcing me to do this. And i think it's better put it this way."

And with that the pyro gabe the rifle to the soldier as he turned away with the four masked folloed behind. The medic was still able to get onto his feet as he shouted his cursings only to be ignored.

"Rraaaghhh!"

A loud scream came from behind as the medic was grabbed by a crazed talon ripping arm off. The medic screamed as he held up his crossbow, only to be grabbed by another crazed talon with more talon crazies running towards him. The several talon finally managed to pin down the robot as they brutally ripped his parts and pieces, oil started to splatter as wires began sparking. One of the crazies even ripped the robot's head off as the crazed talon split it in half.

The pyro watched it, satisfied at the sight of the shredded robot. He then ordered his soldiers to shoot down the crazies as he turned around and headed inside the ship. A large pod connected to wires was placed in the corner of the ship. Thr robot approached it to take a good look at the agent inside.

"I may not have the others but you should be enough for olivia to test her special weapon. A weapon that can be used to a single target like you. You wouldn't know what it is until you see it. Way better than the V3 in my opinion." The pyro said with a chuckle.

 **That's it! Chapter 26 the most edited chapter so far. I'am never, ever doing a chapter this violent ever again! But i still hoped you enjoyed it after ten hours straight of editing this, almost like i scratched the original and rewroted a new one. Either way it was all worth it and i enjoyed re editing this chapter and please leave a review on this one and let me know what you think of it :)**

 **But one question remains. Are there more than one weapon that talon has created?**

 **Chapter 27 coming soon!**

 **ripntear045771**


	27. Unexpected alliance

**Sup! Finally the beginning of the end!** **H** **ere's chapter 27 enjoy!**

Unexpected alliance

Pyro was in the communications room sat on a chair and on a table in front of him as he writes on a book.

 _"Log 34._ _We have managed to get enough information and so did tracks of where talon had set up bases. Thanks to mercy and phara's efforts on taking position on trailing talons airborne_ _we managed to quickly discover talon camps as we keep on doing the same phase and reaching more and more talon bases. The idea mercy had gave us enough information we needed about the V3 as well as the location of where talon has been keeping the others."_

Finishing his writing, pyro closed the book and placed it on a small table in the corner of the room.

"Hey! Dere you are! We've been looking for you 'cause we're gonna save da others."

The sound of a bostonian voice pyro heard made him saw a fully armed scout. With the phlog and hammer in the scout's hands.

"Just finished my short log." Pyro replied.

"Oh cool! But we gotta get goin' now." Scout said as he handed pyro his weapons.

"Doc's waiting for ya too. She wants to tell ya something important." Scout said.

"What is it?" Pyro asked strapping his hammer.

"I dunno but said it's important. C'mon!" Scout said as he ran out.

Pyro followed in and as he reached outside he saw all of the agents aboarding a ship.

"Zhere you are!"

Pyro turned his head to see mercy heading towards him.

"Hey luv, scout told me you needed to tell me something?" Pyro asked.

"Ja, two hours ago Athena had a location in Cuba. Another camp talon had been setting up just recently. Vut chat is not zhe important part. The important part is zest zhe main leader of talon vill be zhere." Mercy said.

"Olivia Mann?" Pyro asked.

"Ja, i have been looking through zhe previous intelligence ve recovered from zhe previous talon camps und saw between zhe files vas a schedule of olivia heading to Cuba. She appears to have vritten und sent messages to other talon camps ve have not yet to raided." Mercy explained.

Pyro was silent for a moment, thinking that olivia is up to something. But erasing the thought, he responded.

"We can think of that later. For now let's go get the others."

"Ja okay." Mercy replied.

The two went to the ship. Inside the agents were preparing their weapons as well as some crates the heavy put in the ship containing the R.E.D team modeled sentry guns that symmetra repaired.

"Are we all set?" Tracer asked from the cockpit.

Everyone nodded in response as they went back to what they're doing. Pyro sat on his seat and began cleaning his flamethrower with scout decided to start a conversation.

"Well. We're goin' to get da others, any one volunteer on taking da lead dis time?"

All responded responded with a shrug as pyro the only one who spoke.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try. I'll do it." He said as he sets down his flamethrower.

Everyone nodded at the reply.

"Da, would be nice to see you lead. Back when you never take lead or give ideas because soldier always takes lead." Heavy said jokingly.

Scout gave a short laugh and began.

"Well, he ain't here now. But kinda think of it, i do miss his yelling. 'Cause every morning i wake up at 9:20. But before i wake up at 5:00 'cause soldier would gave a loud bang on da door to my room." Scout said chuckling.

"He even plays trumpet in front of our rooms. Heavy remembers that too." Heavy added chuckling as well.

"Well if none of us get up. Soldier will ran through the door and will start dragging us out of bed." Pyro said.

Both scout and heavy laughed all because it was true that one time way back, the soldier actually dragged the scout out of his room but scout wasn't bothered by it anymore for him, he even laughed remembering the what patriot always does. Before it annoyed him and everyone at red but now it was amusing remembering it.

The three reds kept on talking about their good times with their passed teammates while the agents listen in amusement. Hours later tracer called out.

"Alright luvs! This is our stop! Talon Alternative Headquarters!"

The ship began to descend a distant from the talon base as it hid itself behind the trees. As the agents got out of the ship eithout a word they headed towards the base while also carrying several toolboxes containing sentry guns. But as they made approached they began smelling a foul odor surrounded the large dedtroyed fences.

"You think da others made deir escape?" Scout asked covering his nose.

"Only one way to find out. Let's search the place." Pyro replied.

The agents could tell a chaotic event happenned as they passed by dead soldiers flesh remains anf lots of blood. Most of the agents tried to ignore the gruesome remains of the talon soldiers as they walk further. Reaching the far end pyro raised his phlog and was ready to fry a talon when thry saw three armed talon. They were all wearing gas masks with the other one in full fireproof suit and equipped with a flameththrower. The three appeared to be burning similarly dressed talon soldiers.

"Woah, are dose guys burnin' feir friends. Dey really do have no souls!" Scout whispered.

The agents raised their weapons with reaper next to pyro gave a threathning tone to the talon men as he spoke.

"Drop your weapons and tell us where'd you held the other agents!"

The one with the flamethrower raised his weapon up and so did the other two.

"Woah woah! Okay, they'll take you to them!" The talon pyro said in a calmimg manner.

"Please follow us." One of the two other talon spoke.

As the agents cautiously followed the talon pyro began burning the bodies.

"Are you told to burn them?" Pyro couldn't help but asked.

"It's a long story. Our scientist friend will explain you everything." One talon replied.

The agents and mercs exchanged weird looks as they walk. Reaching a fortified wall the two talons stopped and one spoke.

"Okay this is our stop we have to go back and help burning the rest of the bodies. The scientist is in one of the camps straight ahead. That is where your friends are too."

Before the agents or mercs could ask the pair of talon went back the way they came leaving the group on their own.

"Well that was weird." Pyro said.

All nodded but then started walking pass a large broken wall to see about a hundred more talon soldiers running around most were talon medics treating a lot of wounded. The group walked straight earning looks from the sights of the soldiers but none of the armed guards even bothered raising a rifle to stop them which confused the agents more. Once reaching the far end of the tents was a big tent with a talon logo. The group stopped as pyro and reaper went first. To their surprise thry saw winston marking on a large map while being occupied by a tall and short talon soldier.

"Winston?" Pyro couldn't believe what he's seeing.

The group entered the tent to see winston and at the corner of the tent were the rest of the captured agents some like zarya and mcree were being treated by medics.

"Bryson? Oh my you're all here!" Winston said as he quickly approached them.

The captured agents did as well with the others began hugging their relatives.

"What happened luv? Are you okay? Did they torture you? Or-"

Pyro was cut off by the sound of winston chuckling. The newly arrived agents and mercs where either confused and wary around the talon who are there

"It's okay, we are fine. But please listen. I know this might sound crazy but. The every talon on this base are now on our side. Matter of fact, we are going to bring them to gibraltar. Trust me they will be a huge help." Winston said slowly for the group tp understand.

"Uh uh! No way! I ain't working with dem!" Scout was the only one who responded.

The group were quiet and just stared confused at winston. The gorilla sighed as he called the two talon soldiers with him.

"These two are Chris and Kate. Last night they helped us escape the base with a deserted talon ship." Winston spoke.

The group looked at the tall and short masked soldiers. As the short one kate spoke.

"But after they flew away they came back for us and helped us fend of the crazies."

"What are you saying? Winston what really happened here? And why is talon now on our side? Also where's jack? I don't see him anywhere." Reaper was then who spoke.

Winston began tp explain what had happened from their knowledge of Medic - 115 and to the night of the crazed talon soldiers violently shredding the sane ones.

The agents and mercs listened to every detail winston said. As well as the part they helped the surviving talon to fend off the crazies and to reaching the point of putting aside their differences. After the whole explenation the group wasn't a little too suspicious as they are before and but to answer reaper's question winston spoke again.

"A team of talon went inside to terminate the last crazies with another team i sent to the lab. But as they reached they found no pod containing jack. I assumed that they had moved him to another base since this whole area was cleared but no sign of the pod was found."

"You mean they put 76 on a pod to contain him?" Pyro asked.

"No. They put him on the pod to preserve him. Since the pod was created to freeze and preserve an organic living." Kate said.

The group are now panicking much less to pyro and reaper who are still asking more questions.

"We have gathered a lot of informations but we didn't have any about what you fought. What does this you fought have to do with olivia?" Reaper asked.

"Dr. 115 was pretty much responsible for the crazies. He wanted to conduct experiments on improving the soldiers but Pyro - 76 doesn't approved it. If i'm correct i bet the doctor somehow went rogue to create some sort of chemical that he used to make the crazies." Chris said.

"Well the robot is not here so we'll never have answer about these 'Crazies'." Pyro said but then continued.

"Winston. I have good news. We have the firstly made V3 rocket stored back in gibraltar." Pyro said.

Winston was surprised but fear quickly rushed to him as he decided ask.

"They have made one now?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes. Apparently we were forced to take it with us since no doubt that olivia would take it and use it." Pyro replied.

"We are still onto olivia. And just earlier Athena managed to locate a newly set up camp to Cuba." Reaper said.

"That's where the newly set up camp is. Cuba. And for sure that is where they're now keeping your friend." Kate said.

"Great..." Pyro muttered.

"What now?" Reaper asked turning to pyro.

"We go to Cuba. But first we'll brief winston with all the information we have as well as... These talons too?" Pyro said glancing at the two soldiers.

"Now hold on a minute. This still bothers me since my mission on russia." Reaper turned to the two soldiers and asked.

"When i encountered a group of talon they surrendered. But suddenly they died. As if they were electrified from what i've witnessed. You know what that is?"

The soldiers explained about their wrist watches that serves tracking devices and electrifiers used on the talons in case of surrendering, electric death in preventing the soldiers to give information from those to capture them.

"That sums it up." Reaper said satisfied.

"But how come your watches aren't triggered?" Pyro asked.

"Oh! Well that is simple. I invented a device that can hack through the watches putting a virus and killing the watches automatically." Winson explained.

"Alrigth then. I'll get our ship." Pyro said.

"I'll come with you!" Tracer said as she ran to pyro.

The firebug nodded and the pair of brits headed out of the tent.

Reaper who had nothing to say walked off and sat with widowmaker and sombra and began to talk with them.

"Winston."

Winston turned to kate.

"Yes kate?" He asked.

"Are you sure your other friends are okay to work with us? Because they seemed, too hide their choice of disagreeing." Kate said slowly.

"Especially the one with a skull mask. He didn't seem convinced and the tone when he speak to us. I find it that he isn't convinced." Chris added.

"Oh it's okay you two. Once they get to know you they'll start liking you. As for reaper he's just like that it has to do with something that happened to him years ago. It's a story he should tell. But i assure you that you are accepted to overwatch." Winston said smiling.

Both soldiers smiled under their masks and nodded to the gorilla.

Outside the tent the two brits were still being recieving looks from the soldiers but just let them walk pass by in the middle of the tents.

"These talon men are now working with us. I can manage to accept that if there's no other choice. What about you?" Pyro said turning to tracer.

"Well, we're facing and even worse threat. The leader of talon Olivia Mann. So i guess, all of us will have accept it luv." Tracer replied.

The two kept talking on the way back to their ship and heading inside to the cockpit tracer began to operate the ship with pyro being the co pilot. Quickly flying inside the destroyed base the two can see the rest of the agents standing on the open field waiting for them. Opening the hatch the agents then began to board the ship as winston spoke.

"The rest of units will be heading to gibraltar, i gave them the coordinates."

Both brits just nodded in response as the hatch of the ship began to close.

Silence indeed as it is as the agents headed back to gibraltar, both groups were seperated in between the row of seats as all pyro's group did was ignore the others who they came to save for. Staring at the other group in disappointment of teaming up with talon as that is all the group could do aside from looking at the window to see the clouds or either twiddle their thumbs. It was gone awkward at this point as only the reds were the only ones talking, pyro and tracer talking about strategies against olivia, heavy telling their goup about him and the red team's missions back when. Scout sat next to symmetra and mercy as they just sat in silence. Scout looked around to find their reunited friends looking at his group with downed expressions as if they did something wrong for scout's group to ignore them. Obviously, the teaming up with talon which they were indeed disappointed. Scout never liked talon from the first he fought them but the fact of their enemied would just changr sides. It was kind of hard to accept it after all they've been through as rivals. So at this point scout decided to kill the silence lighting up the mood.

"Symmetra and i are dating a while back!"

Almost as if he wanted to shout it, symmertra quickly turned red as mercy giggled. All the other agents who just heard it were surprised and started to smile and look at the female engineer and bostonian.

"Since when?" Winston was first to ask.

"After recovering the V3 we started taking short breaks and going on short dates." Symmetra said answering the question.

Everyone then started to speak about it but until reaper stood up and spoke.

"Have you already forgot the issue here? Working with talon!" He said aloud.

The person sat next to him widowmaker stood up and tried to calm him. Reaper was about to make a scene when in a calming tone widowmaker spoke.

"Gabriel surely zhey have a good reason vhy talon are to vork vith us." She said calmly.

The agents and mercs went quiet and those who just got reunited with the rest looked down.

"We owe them." Winston replied.

"You owe only the two talons who helped you escaped! Not _all_ of them!" Reaper snarled.

"Reaper, we just wanted to give them a chance." Winston replied softly.

"A chance? They are working for olivia! Don't see? They will either take a bullet or get set on fire to prorect that woman! Because that's what they're hired and trained for!"

The agents at this point are shaking at the sight of reaper yelling the ones with the mercs just nodded in agreement as they looked at the gorilla. The only ones that aren't affected are pyro and tracer who were just quiet on the cockpit listening to all the yelling. Pyro sighed as he stood up and walked to the seats where the other agents are as well as the pissed off reaper.

"Are you even thinking of what you're doing!? They could spy for olivia! And there aren't even an army of us what if they stab us in the back!?"

Winston was visibly shaking. He wanted to give the soldiers a chance, he and his fellow captured friends knew it. But that doesn't stop the other group, it doesn't stop reaper and the agents on his side to believe in what winston himself does. Hell, it may even be possible that the mercs will disagree since they too had witnessed the cruelty talon has done. Winston was quiet as he and his fellow captured ones all looked down.

"Well? Do you have anything to say for this? You are opening gibraltar's doors for asylum to those talons. What do you have to say for that?"

Reaper was held back by widowmaker as he speak but right at that moment someone else spoke.

"Reaper. I think winston has a very good explenation for this."

Everyone looked to see pyro standing infront arms crossed as he sets his eyes to the gorilla.

"Winston, it's not like i disagree to you. Well, you want asylum talon in gibraltar and we all know that is kind of a bit off y'know? But since you may have something to say, i'm giving you a chance to explain why. You give talon the chance to work with us and may even possibly to correct their mistakes. Now, i'm giving you a chance. Please. Tell us why we're teaming up with talon?" Pyro finished.

The agents who also disagreed looked at the gorilla for an explenation. Winston sighed and began telling about what the two talon soldiers told him. From the electric wrist watches to the part of talon's secrets being revealed too much forcing them to kidnapp people for recruitment and are implanting the wrist watches in case if those people tries to retaliate. Finished with the explenation pyro asked.

"Is that all of it?"

He asked patiently waiting for any more the gorilla might add.

"Chris and kate did wish to join us escape. But then again the watches. They had no choice. All of them."

Pyro nodded and looked at reaper who seemed calm now with the sniper still held to him calming him.

"We know now why they'd be willing to work with us. For redemption and doing the right thing. Luvs all we can do is accept. Look i know we have differences. Not just talon. Look at me scout and heavy. We once were mercenaries, we've fought killed- No, but much likely slaughter. We did that because it is our chain of command. We, mercenaries are to follow direct orders from our bosses. And in return we get paid. That there is our mistake, but eversince we reached this time zone and met you luvs. You gave us the chance to change you we are. And now i get what those talon wanted to do. the same thing me and the lads did."

And with that pyro finished and went back to the cockpit. Everyone was quiet until reaper sighed as he looked down and spoke.

"The pyro has a point. Me widowmaker and sombra went through the same thing. Winston i'm sorry for yelling but since we have an even bigger threat ahead of us we all would agree but only you said two of the talons helped you, we will asylum all of them to gibraltar. On one condition. They will have follow _all_ of our commands and stick to our rules and regulations." Reaper finished.

"What rules?" Ana asked.

"Und since vhen did ve had rules?" Reinhardt added.

"Pyro and mercy came up with it. Eversince we lost you being captured. Somr of those are not taking too much time outside the base. But mostly writing a on our log book after missions" Reaper said.

Winston nodded in response and so did the agents.

On the cockpit the two brits were relieved that finally the yelling stopped.

"You did pretty good back there luv." Tracer said with a smile.

"Just had to tell the truth. Besides it's true anyways." Pyro said with a shrug.

Both brits chuckled as they talked on the way to gibraltar.

Finally arriving the agents could see level three sentries all deployed in front view of gibraltar as well as the hangar.

"Vow. So many turrets." Reinhardt said as they got out of the ship

"You made new designs symmetra?" Torbjorn asked eyeing the sentries.

"Nope. I repaired it. Scout's passed teammate Engineer did." Symmetra replied.

"She improved it too! Don't mess wit dose levelled three sentries unlike sy's, dose sentries are made to take down groups. Even larger targets!" Scout said as he gave the dwarf engineer a smug smile.

"Alright luvs, whose turn to write on the log?" Pyro asked.

"Heavy will do it." The russian said walking inside.

"Tell da log book dat we didn't get any action 'cause of da truce winston made!" Scout said aloud.

"Da." Heavy replied and walked off.

"Alright luvs meeting room." Pyro said.

Everyone quickly went to the meeting room

with the heavy already there writing on a log book. Pyro then began to share the information as it took them for two straight hours in complete details. After the meeting pyro then gave each paper to each of the agents who had lots to catch up on the situations. He then toured winston to his lab and to the gorilla's surprise the lab was having more computers, screens as well as a robot head connected to the wires from a computer.

"Is...That..." Winston was surprised but somehow shuddered of a robot head.

"It's Engineer. The robot agent." Pyro said crossing his arms as he stared at the robot.

"Why is he here? And who did this?" Winston asked as he quickly looked away.

"I did."

Both agent and merc turned to see symmetra entering.

"I wouldn't have done it if he didn't harmed scout." She said with a smirk while staring at the robot head.

"It's a story. For another time." Pyro said to winston who nodded.

"Now, symmetra have you deactivated the sentries luv?" Pyro asked.

"Yes. I'll install a scanning device on each to identify the friendlies." Symmetra replied.

"Um, why for?" Winston asked confused.

"Well since we'll be having more units it's best that our sentries knows who are the one to protect and whose to target." Pyro responded.

"Oh! About the talon ships. We need to repaint them if we're going to need larger ships to carry more units." Symmetra said.

"Why is that?" Winston asked.

"I removed the old defense systems and replaced it with a new one. The previous systems only detects incoming hostiles. The new one does not just detect talon or hostile vehicles but with the high end technology the robot engineer has i managed to salvage and improvise a machine that can deactivate or shut down electro magnetic sysyems on identified hostile vehicles or ships. Which also activates all turrets and sentries alike automatically." Symmetra finished.

Winston blinked at the engineer part as he asked.

"Oh dear...You created part of a machine using some of the robot engineer's remains?"

"Like i said. I wouldn't have done it of he didn't harmed scout." Symmetra said chuckling.

Pyro chuckled as well with winston quite bothered by what he just heard.

"Anyways, mercy wants to see you in the medical bay pyro." Symmetra said.

Pyro nodded as he excused himself and headed out. As he walkrd by the hall he walked pass reaper who atopped and spoke up.

"When the units arrived we'll have to split them into two groups."

"Why?" Pyro asked.

"We can't just send all units at once. We can only send a few and have others for reservation. In cases of backup." Reaper replied.

"Fair point. But we're not staying here long. We need to go the talon's new camp. It's a good thing we'll be having plenty of units to make our work easier, more to deploy in Cuba." Pyro said.

"Well i hate say but i'm running out of ideas now. Especially i don't quite know the true enemy."

"That's okay lad i know her. We'll just have to use a different strategy since she knows our phase fully well." Pyro responded.

Reaper nodded and began to walk the opposite direction pyro was headed. As for pyro he rushed to the medical lab and entered to see mercy holding a clipboad.

"Hey luv." He greeted.

"Oh! I vas just checking our medical supplies since zhe units to arrive might be in need despite zheir wounded. Anyvays i vanted to speak to you about zhe camp. Just now i vas zhinking of us setting our camp. Ve cannot be too sure if talon really would just let this happen. First zheir rocket stolen und zhen zheir second base destroyed. No doubt zhat zhey might strike against us."

"Don't worry luv i'll have that taken care of. For now let's focus on handling the troops we're gonna have as well as the talon camp." Pyro replied.

Mercy gave a sigh as she placed the clipboard onto her workdesk. She the went to pyro for a hug and whispered.

"You know. I'm quite tired. Of zhis chasing zhe enemy. Are you tired too liebe?"

Mercy looked at pyro who just chuckled and responded.

"So dead tired luv. From way back against olivia's dad Gray and his bloody robots." He said as he brushes of little hair on mercy's face.

"Don't worry luv, the sooner we finish off olivia and her last robots things will go back the way it is. No more rocket, no more threat and mostly no more problems from the past." Pyro added and smiled.

"I hope so." Mercy said smiling and kissed him.

But as the two enjoy the moment being alone together, the speaker on the wall suddenly came ranging in with the sound of reaper's voice.

 _"Attention! Pyro and mercy please report in hangar 1_

Both of the let out a small groan but decided to head out. Reaching the hangar they saw ships landing outside and the rest of the talon units who had arrived. About a hundred and a half were there waiting for them aa they both walked in.

"Glad you could join us. The others said they are quite busy and couldn't go here." Winston said.

The rest of the agents who are once captured were there. The only ones isn't aside from pyro and mercy are reaper sombra and widowmaker as well as symmetra and the two other mercs. Pyro could tell that the rest of the others still disagree to the idea.

"Okay, so is this everyone?" Pyro asked.

All nodded in response.

"Alright. Listen up everyone, if we wan't to win against this fight i'm afraid we'll have to split into to groups. Like reaper said. We can't have everyone on the field all at once so what we're gonna do is to split you lads up. A large group for deploying in the field and another for reserve or backup." Pyro said.

All soldiers nodded as reaper was then to speak.

"Let's get this down straight. You wanna strike olivia then you do it right. Remember you arr no longer apart of her organization so do not expect her soldiers to listen to you as they'll be ordered to kill you. In return to their option you'll have to strike them as well as they do. If they push us we them back as options are the same to us, kill olivia and her men." Reaper paused and glanced at winston.

"If there are any trying to surrender, either relieved all their weapons or tie a rope on them, in case they try to retaliate." Reaper finished.

"Don't worry about information because you'll be briefed in after this." Sombra said.

"Well that's all of it. But any questions?" Pyro asked.

Not much from the soldiers raised a hand but one in front of the group.

"Yes?" Pyro asked.

"Most than grunts, talon has scouts. Plenty of them, they can either track or spy on targets. Once located they are then to pursue. In case those occur do we have alternate bases? Like a primary one if this one for example falls?"

The agents didn't expected a question like it to be asked but the answer was provided by pyro.

"Yes. We do and it's on a secret location where talon cannot locate it. It is also the place where we will be using as base when we reached Cuba. But for now this base shall keep us protected while it still holds."

The soldier nodded.

"Alright. I think there's no more questions, winston you fill them in the information we have learned based on olivia's plans." Pyro said and the gorilla nodded.

Reaper and the two ex talon agents stayed to help the gorilla with mercy heading towards some of the wounded soldiers giving medical treatment. Pyro headed inside and through the far end of the hallway was an elevator. Pyro got in and pressed a button on a bottom of the wall. A few seconds later the doors opened and pyro walked in to anmuch larger space. It was and underground facility amd on the far end was the main black and grey rocket rested at the corner. Symmetra was on a computer studying the rocket itself with the dwarf engineer torbjorn just learning to use a machine the female invented. A screen monitor with several wires connected to a torned off robot head. Pyro approached the engineer and offered help.

"Here let men help you up." He as he connected the last wires onto the head.

"Thanks. This is quite complicated to use but what is it for?" Torbjorn asked.

"These wires connected on the head allows the computer to have acces to the robot's memory files. It is also used on the robot engineer." Pyro explained.

Torbjorn nodded taking the details in.

"Can i ask a question? How did you managed to kill the medic - 115?"

Both agent and merc turned to see symmetra approached in.

"Well, we didn't but the soldiers found his body-Well the remains. I can tell that he was making a run for it but the crazies somehow got to him. He ended up on a large balcony, dead crazed as well as plenty of bullets." Tornjorn explained.

"Quite most painful death in my opinion." Symmetra said.

"Wait lad. You said bullets?" Pyro asked in curiousity.

"Yes. Bullet casings. the soldiers who found the remains said that the medic wasn't one to reached the balcony. Assuming that the soldiers there came from the top of the balcony while the medic camr from below. I even saw the balcony myself and i too could tell that a person from the top or two cannot pull one person from below due to the height of that balcony and short time frame they have with crazies on their rear." Torbjorn said.

"If i'm correct. That means the medic was included to be gunned down along with the hostiles or if not then those crazies you called got to the robot and began to shred him." Pyro said.

"And the soldiers must have gunned down the crazies as they tore the robot in which explains the bullet shells." Symmetra finished.

"I have to get a few agent down here. Symmetra open that computer and look through the memory files of the medic."

Symmetra nodded as she and torbjorn turned to the the computer.

In the hangar winston was giving information for the ex talon soldiers to catchup with thebthree ex talon agents helping the gorilla. As the briefing was about to finish pyro walked in whispering to reaper. Reaper excused himself in frobt of the people and left with pyro calling mercy who also left the hangar.

"Vhat's vrong?" Mercy asked.

"The soldiers just discovered the remains of Medic - 115. The robot was in much worse case than the robot engineer. All they could salvage was the torned head a fingerless hand and an opened torso." Pyro said.

"But the head was salvaged. For sure there we can gather more information from his memory files." Reaper said.

"Yes. Our engineers are on it." Pyro replied.

The three headed to the underground and saw the two engineers at the computer with a torned robot head connected to several wires Mercy couldn't help but notice a table and on it was the remains of the robot.

"The robot sure did some good job making a weapon to use on himself." Reaper sarcastically said.

"So...Zhose crazies did zhis to him? Almost makes me wonder of an image of a poor talon being shredded like zhat." Mercy said looking away from the remains

"You have no idea. I still couldn't forget the poor talon men who got shredded." Torbjorn suddenpy spoke shivering.

"Well lucky us we weren't there to witness." Again reaper said sarcastically.

"I thought you were suppose to be stoic? No emotions?" Pyro asked obviously teasing.

The skull masked man shrugged in response.

"Anyways, back to the topic." Pyro said as he looked at screen.

"I found his memory files all in one folder. It contains all he has commited and witnessed all stored in one folder. Now here is one file on where the medic's memory last updated." Symmetra said clicking at far bottom of the files.

As symmetra clicked on the file as it automatically played a video. The group watched the screen in silence as they saw the view of the night during the chaos on the medic's perspective.

 _The medic reached the fences as he heard more and more loud inhuman screams behind him. He kept looking back to see the crazed mutated talon eager to reach for him. As the medic entered the fences he ran to an open field. Dirt blood and bodies laid everywhere as the medic ran along with the crazies. As the medic reached the far end of the field he ended up being blocked by a balcony, a large one. The medic heard gunfire from the top as he looked up and saw four masked talon soldiers gunning down every crazies heading for the balcony._

 _"Zhank god! Pull zhe doctor up!" The medic shoutes reaching out one hand._

 _As he reached up none of the soldiers bothered complying. Instead they just kept shooting._

 _"Vhat are you vaiting for!? Pull me up!" The medic shouted angrily._

 _One soldier looked down at him and responded._

 _"Sorry sir. But i can't. Orders."_

 _"Vho'se orders!? I'am zhe doctor on zhis base! Und i command you to pull me up! NOW!"_

 _The medic heard loud familiar screams behind closing in as he heard one from the balcony responded to him._

 _"Uh uh! I told you already wanker! No more experiments! Now here we are cleaning the bloody mess you made!"_

 _The medic heard the familiar voice to on the balcony stood the robot pyro staring at him._

 _The medic stared at him and spoke._

 _"I zhought you are to inspect tommorow?"_

 _"I'am! Until i felt something isn't right and decided to fly here! Bloosy bastard the boss wants the agents! Alive! And all i got for is Jack Morrison! I even had to go alonr all the way to the lab to make it easy dealing with your lousy creation and to make sure i don't grt a casualty! But no! I got men shredded to pieced all because of you!"_

 _The pyro was indeed angry at the medic. He even snatched a rifle from the one of the soldiers and fired multiple bullets at the medic. The medic took a great damage due to his armor plating being non bulletproof. He fell down all he could do isnstare at the pyro who spoke._

 _"I tried to warn you. But you keep forcing me to do this. And i think it's better to put it this way."_

 _The pyro gave the rifle to the soldier and turned away walking off followed by the masked soldiers._

Pyro then told symmetra to stop the video.

As they stayed quiet for a moment until reaper decided speak.

"Olivia wants the captured agents. Now she has jack."

"We should've seen this coming but we we're unprepared." Pyro said.

"Vell if ve can deploy some troops to set a small temporary camp to Cuba maybe ve can try to get to spy on zhe talon camp for information." Mercy said.

"Good idea. It would be best to take short steps in figuring out olivia's plans. Best assured to know how we deal with her as well as know her strategy." Pyro suggested.

All agents nodded as reaper spoke.

"Then it's setteled. We split into two forces."

"Yes. One to head to cuba and one after olivia. Olivia would sure have another base

since i know that unlike her father, olivia is much smarter than him." Pyro said

"Alright then it's settled. I'll tell winston to ready his group while you ready yours. Be sure you have enough men on your disposal since i wouldn't be joining you." Reaper said as he turned to leave but quickly turned to pyro and spoke.

"You take the lead. I have a feeling olivia will get us back for taking her rocket as well as turning her men against her. No matter what happens you keep everyone safe." He spoke and and began to walk off.

All remaining agents turned pyro.

"Well luvs. We better get everyone prepared." Pyro said.

Meanwhile in mess hall sat the the rest of the agents around a large table talking on how yhey missed gibraltar, with widowmaker and sombra sat along with them. At this point the mess hall was crowded. Talon soldiers cooking food for the rest and others sat on various tables talking.

Teaper walked in and emmidiately saw the agents. He then made his approach and began to talk.

"All the agents who just got back will be going to Cuba with me and winston to set a tempprary camp questions will be answered later." He then turned away and headed to the doors.

"When do we leave?" Ana asked.

Reaper turned back and replied.

"Twenty minutes. I'll get our soldiers ready."

And with that he left leaving the agents on their own.

"He never said he's going to Cuba. Better talk to him about it later." Widowmaker said.

All the non captured agents just shrugged in response. But the ones who are to leave stood up and excused themselves to prepare.

Pyro was entered the training room to find two people he was looking for.

"Oh hey buddy!" Scout greeted with a smile.

Heavy gave a nod to the firebug as he and the bostonian walked to the pyro.

"Hey lads. Been quite a while we had pur lone time as red team." Pyro said pulling out his mask.

"Da heavy agree." Heavy replied

"Well we've all been busy taking handle of da rocket. Now a new level of taking handle olivia." Scout said.

"Yep can't argue with that." Pyro said.

"But we're not red team. At least we refer ourselves." Heavy spoke up.

"Yeah. Sad dat only three of us are here." Scout said looking down.

All three went quiet but then pyro decided to speak.

"Why not we just go to the mess hall get some food. At least we can hang in there for a short time." Pyro said smiling.

Both other reds smiled and nodded as they headed out an onto the mess hall.

Entering the mess hall the three mercs only found widowmaker sombra as well as tracer mei and phara. Pyro joined inas well as scout while heavy went to get them food. The two mercs noticed that the others are nowhere to be seen but the rest are talon soldiers.

"Where are the others?" Pyro asked.

"They went to prepare. Reaper says they're going Cuba in twenty minutes to set a temporary camp." Sombra replied.

"Oh. About that, he told me earlier. He also wanted me to take the lead." Pyro said.

"Vell you know zhe enemy more zhan ve are so he never choose vrong." Widowmaker said.

"But when they leave how about us here in gibraltar?" Tracer asked.

"We'll prepare our resources before we move out." Pyro replied

"We have another base?" Mei asked.

"A much safer place. But we'll get to that topic soon." Pyro replied.

The heavy came back with plates of sandviches giving to each merc aswell as agents.

In the underground which was now occupied by soldiers setting up computers and on the far end of the corner was a small room that served as a small workshop, inside mercy was assisting symmetra on repairing a dispenser and as the two work on the machine they began to lighten the mood with a converversation.

"So, you und scout vere dating?" Mercy asked smiling.

Symmetra couldn't help but blush as she responded.

"Yes. Well, we both couldn't help the thought of spending time together." Symmetra replied giggling.

"I'm so happy zhat you two got together." Mercy said as she put some screws on the machine.

"Thanks mercy. I too am happy since scout and i became friends especially now that were together. I could never wish for anything more than that." Symmetra said smiling.

"Und ve vill alvays be here to support your love for each other." Mercy said.

"Thanks mercy." Symmetra smiled even more.

But not letting the silence tale on, symmetra asked mercy.

"So how are things with you and pyro?"

"Zhings are going vell actually vut, ve've both gotten tired about olivia und her rockets. Not including all of her talon soldiers since ve now have our own talons." Mercy said chuckling at the end.

Symmetra also chuckled as they work on the dispenser. Seconds later symmetra poked mercy on the shoulder as she jerked her head in front, they both saw pyro approaching.

After eating lunch with the other reds and agents pyro decided to head to the underground facility hoping to assist anyone in need of help.

"Hey luvs." He greeted and the two agents greeted him back.

"Need any help?" Pyro asked as he mpticed the dispenser.

"Oh yes. We could use help on bringing the parts of the machine on the other section of the rooms." Symmetra responded.

"Und some extra screws ja?" Mercy added.

Pyro nodded with a wink at mercy as he headed out of the room. Heading to the other section room was occupied by a few talon engineers setting up some supplies of metal as well as all sorts of tools. Pyro entered as he greeted thr engineers and asked for a small supply of metal amd screws. The engineers gave him several bars of stainless steel and small box of screws. Putting it all on a medium sized box the engineers gave it to pyro who gladly took it and headed out. Entering the small workshop pyro saw the dispenser halfway finished and the only missing was the metal platings. Pyro gave the box and both girls thanked him, but just in time pyro's phone went ringing he exited the room and answered his call.

"Hello?" He spoke first.

 _"Hey, i just want to notify you to maintain checking the communications room for any of olivia's activities because i'm putting you incharge since winston is on my group on the way to Cuba. We'll keep in contact with you at most times so be sure to be at the communications room to respond."_ It was reaper's voice as pyro responded.

"You lads are departing?"

 _"Yes. Were outside the base, all agents and soldiers are boading the ships with supplies." Reaper said._ "Okay lad." Pyro responded as he headed to the elevator.

"Alright that's all of it!" One soldier shouted as he checked a clipboard in his hand seeing all the supplies they will need.

The soldiers were about seventy five heading onboard a large ship with the agents they firstly got to work with while the supplies they gathered were aboarded a much larger ship. The other group of agents said their temporary goodbyes to the others as the once captured agents head onboard the ship alomg with the soldiers.

Pyro made it as he saw the agents got onboard, he also noticed the three ex talon agents on their own having their last conversation.

"Are you sure don't have to go?" Sombra asked.

"Sorry but you have to stay with the others. They needed you most besides once were done in the talon camp on cuba we'll be back." Reaper replied.

"You could have told me and sombra." Widowmaker said.

"Yeah, and we're suppose to be honest to one another." Sombra said.

"Well if i tell you, both of you would be willing go with me." Reaper replied.

"Of course ve'll go ve've stuck many times even vay back so vhy vould ve seperate now?" Widowmaker said as she tried to reason.

"I know, but i'll be back as soon as were done put there." Reaper said.

"You need to promise me and my madre." Sombra said arms crossed.

Reaper sighed knowing that he had no chance for any excuse from both females. He sighed as he reached his hand onto his chest and dragged his finger as if forming a cross.

"I cross my heart." He said with a.defeated sigh.

He did hated acting soft. As well as making promises but he didn't expected a hug from

the young hacker. He sighed again as he gently patted her back. Widowmaker could tell tgat almost the agents and mercs as well as some soldiers watching them but didn't paid attention as sombra let go of reaper she did a quick hug to him.

By now reaper was getting uncomfortable as he hugs another female. But the thought of the two feeling comfortable with it, reaper decided tp dismiss his disapporval to being soft and hugged the sniper back.

"Watch over sombra for me." He whispered as he slowly let go and walked inside the ship.

All agents and soldiers stared at him and all reaper did was avoid eye contact as he sat down.

"That was quite touching back there." Winston said quietly.

"Yeah...But now's not the time for that " Reaper replied and headed to the cockpit.

Pyro approached the two as watched the ship ascend.

"They'll be back." Pyro said also watching the ship above the sky.

"For now we need to prepare our resources before heading out." He continued.

Both agents turned to pyro and widowmaker asked.

Vhen vill ve move out?"

"Next two days. We need to gather more resources for us to keep up before we depart." Pyro replied.

Both agents nodded as pyro walled off headed inside. Pyro saw mercy and symmetra testing the dispenser with the scout and heavy happily doing the kazotski kick with the red aura from the machine flowing pass through them. Pyro smiled but headed to the communications room and went inside. Large monitors as well as a control panel. Pyro inhaled as he approached and set down both hands as leaned a bit looking at the large monitor and as it displayed the map of the city, he began looking through it trying to find any talon activity.

 **Just a short note. I decided to make this a two in one chapter. So instead of taking time to write the next chapters i purposely wrote both chapters as one. So here's the continuation enjoy! :)**

The night reached in as both ships flew on the way to Cuba. Most of the soldiers took the time to rest, aside from the pilots almost everyone was asleep. In the quarters section was where the agents were, in the bigger room the rest of the group were asleep others like junkrat and reinhardt are playing a game of cards. Winston was at the corner seat reading a book, looking around there was no sign of reaper. Winston folded a page on his book and closed it, he stood up, placed the book down his seat and went out the room. At the row of seats where some soldiers fell asleep winston saw reaper. He didn't seemed to moved as he just sat on his seat earlier while holding a rectangular shaped paper. Winston approached him and decided to speak quietly to avoid waking the others asleep.

"You're still up. Couldn't sleep?"

By the looks of it winston noticed the gaze of sombra and widowmaker with reaper's image on the photo.

Reaper quickly put the photo back in his cloak as he looked at the gorilla slightly annoyed.

"I don't sleep. Why are you here?" He asked.

"Just wan't to make sure you're okay." Winston replied.

"Winston i'm fine. I'm still trying to get over the fact that we're now having soldiers from talon but i'm fine." He said.

"No, it's not what i meant. What i meant was...Earlier. I couldn't help but notic-" Winston said.

"That's not what you think it is. Were just used to stick together that's why. Don't push it." Reaper said looking away arms crossed.

"I thought it meant-"

"Just leave it there. I don't wan't to talk about it." Reaper said cutting off the gorilla.

"Sorry. I'll just go to the others and give you some privacy."

Winston said as he turned around heading back to the quarter section.

"What was it like?"

Winston stopped as he turned around and responded.

"Hm?"

"What was it like back when you were locked up. When those two talons treated you as persons." Reaper asked looking at the gorilla.

Winston walked in and sat next to him and responded.

"It was like back in gibraltar. We have friends who listen to us and to listen to. Only thing is, we were locked up and only the half part of overwatch. But still. It feels nice to at least have other people to understand you."

"So it's the same way? The way that there are people who would always stick to your side?" Reaper asked waiting for an answer.

"Yes. Those people are the ones who cares for you. Like us and the others back home."

"Does it feel right that way? You and another person and another always stuck together as if you're a family from flesh to blood?"

Winston nodded as he replied.

"Yes. It doesn't matter if you're from a different name and family. As long as you are happy together at each moment. And what really matters most is that you cherish those moments to those who cares about you. They serve as your second family. And that is the way i see it." He finished.

Reaper was quiet for a moment but then asked a question.

"Do you think i did the right thing?"

"Of what?" Winston replied.

"Of not letting both of them go with us?"

Winston knew who reaper was referring too in which he nodded.

"You did. I'm sure they are more safer back home." Winston replied with a smile.

Reaper didn't said anything back but nodded in response.

"I should give you some space." Winston said as he stood up and walked off.

Reaper sighed. He looked around to see the soldiers in deep sleep, satisfied at the view he got up and went to the corner part of the ship and turned off the lights. Still seeing the view of seats with sleeping soldiers, reaper walked back to his seat and pulled out the photo of him and his fellow ex talon agents. He then reached his free hand over to his mask and gently removed it. Black smoke covered his face as he bare faced stared at the photo and gently smiled.

Winston headed back to the quarters seeing all the other agents asleep. He quietly walked back to his seat as he opened his book and continued reading the folded page.

The next few hours reached them sunrise as the ship reached cuba and to the spot they're setting their camp was on a deserted location near Havana.

The ship's doors began to open as the soldiers now awokened quickly rushed out

of the ship and onto the larger one whose opened it's doors. Getting the supplies on the larger ship the other soldiers began setting up tents. The agents got out of the ship as they began to help out the soldiers with the supplies. Reaper who was giving orders went to winston and told the gorilla to be incharge while he's going to contact gibraltar.

A few tents already set up, winston heafed inside one of the tents to his surprise he found chris and kate setting up crates of weapons.

"Need a hand there?" He asked as he approached

"No need winston. But the engineers might need help on setting up defense turrets." kate said with a smile.

"We're also sending a few units to scout the area just to make sure we aren't on talon's reach." Chris added.

"Okay i will send two agents on the scouting." Winston repied.

Both soldiers nodded as they went back to their work. Winston opened one large crate to find the agents weapons. He picked up reinhardt's hammer as well as ana's rifle and headed out.

On the other tent reaper sat on one of the chairs as he type on a computer as a small screen appeared on the monitor. On the small screen was gibraltar communicatipns room with pyro in his suit without mask looking at the screen.

 _"Hey lad."_ Pyro greeted.

"Were here." Reaper responded.

 _"That's great! How's the camp going on?"_ Pyro asked.

"It's going fine, still setting up defenses and tents. But once it's done were about to send a few units to recon areas. Reaper said but then asked.

"Can i ask you a question?"

 _"Sure lad what is it?"_

"This is more of a private question. So I trust you won't tell anyone."

Pyro raised a brow but then asked.

 _"Okay. What is it?"_

"How are...The two? Are they doing fine?"

 _"They're okay. If you're referring to them."_ Pyro replied chuckling.

"Oh. Well, that's good to know. Anyways i gotta get going." Reaper said.

 _"Okay you lads there take care."_

And with that the screen went off. Reaper turned off the computer and stood up as he walked out of the tent. Seeing winston giving orders to a few soldiers and two older agents reaper went to approach once the small group walked off.

"Where are they going?" Reaper asked.

Winston turned to him and replied.

"They're going to scout unexplored areas. Just to make sure we're not on talon's reach."

"Don't you mean _Olivia's_ reach?"

"Oh. Right, we have-"

"Nevermind that. They have a difference to olivia's. Never too sure if there are a few more of her men to decide for themselves like these ones we have." Reaper said cutting off the gorilla.

"Anyways once the camp's done setting up i'm taking some men to look for any traces of olivia's men." Reaper added.

"This early?" Winston asked.

Reaper looked up to see the sun rising.

"Better than late."

It was all he said in response as walked away and onto the tent he went earlier.

Meanwhile, as the small group reached a town ana ordered some of the soldiers to take different directions. It was just her with reinhardt and three soldiers headed towards a small road. As the five reached the end of the road ana noticed seven similarly dressed talon men. Not quite armed but indeed each of them carried pistols with silencers as if they equipped it purposely. The three soldiers and reinhardt raised their weapons only for ana to raise her hand telling the men to lower their weapons. She motions them to follow her as they went to approached a parked truck nearby, she peeked her head towards the seven who appeared to be in front of a bank. _'Why would they rob a bank if they're only equipped with pistols?"_ She thought.

"Maybe it's for less to carry und vith zhe silencers for less noise to get attention."

Ana almost jumped as she turned bacl tp see reinhardt peeking as well.

"I guess that answers it." Ana said surprised by the german as if he just read her mind.

The six men entered the back with one firing a supressed pistol on the ceiling for warning shots as the people inside started screaming while outside the seventh talon keeping watch looking around for anyone to pass by. Much to hiding a bulky armor, the talon noticed reinhardt but wasn't clearly sure if he correctly identifies the german himself, in which ana quickly pulled reinhardt back as and shushed him quietly.

Seeing a shadow with a hand holding a pistol, the soldier raised his pistol to see the two older agents as well as three talon soldiers. Even if he saw three talons the soldier didn't seemed to care as he aimed directly at the group.

Before reinhardt could even punch the soldier the three soldiers behind him ran at thr lone talon as the first swing his rifle hitting the talon at the face. The two rushed in as they tackled the talon and began punching.

Getting a sack of money the six talon men quickly headed out only for one of them to be hit by a massive hammer. The talon was sent flying towards a car with the five talon raising their pistols only for multiple bullets to be sent flying towards them hitting the four. The fifth one however saw three soldiers approaching behind reinhardt rifles pointed at him.

"The hell is this?" He wondered as he just said it.

Shooking his head, he then raised his pistol only to be hit by a single bullet. Dropping the pistol, the lone talon raised his hands in defeat seeing that he was cornered. Ana who gave a warning shot finally stepped forward and decided to speak.

"If you would likely come with us nicely you wouldn't be harmed " She said in a calm tone.

The soldier was quiet for a short moment as he obseved the group but later on nodded quietly. Reinhardt carrying back inside the bank the sack of money while seeing nobody was harmed but with the look of panic, he to them not to worry as he gave back the money. He went back to the others and then began to walk further having the soldier surrounded on their way back to their camp.

Meanwhile back in the camp. Reaper was checking the crates of food supplies, not that he eats though but for the rest of the others. Listing all crates on a clipboard, he walked out of the larger ship and handed the clipboard to a soldier. He went to a tent and on a table was a pile of suitcases. Each was containing money for fundings they get on the mercenary sidelines. Reaper took a suitcase and headed out, he approached the soldier counting down each crate.

"I need you to go out there and get some extra supplies in case they're required. Take some men with you and if you see anything involving olivia's men, return here and report to me." Reaper said handing a suitcase.

The soldier took it and nodded in response. Reaper turned away and walked off as he began setting his eyes on the wires, he turned around to see the agents helping with more tents. He realized that it would be easier to have an extra help, he sighesighed as he began to walk towards the few agents.

"Not like that junkrat. Just let zarya do it." The female russian said a bit irritated.

Junkrat complained about how hard it was to set the tent as he moved away. The russian began to set the tent correctly while reaper approached and asked.

"Does anyone need any help?" He asked as if he was being hesitant.

"Well, the monkey might need help on giving bloody orders. He even needs to repair the two omnics. He's over there mate." Junkrat said pointing at the corner of the tents.

Reaper nodded as he walked to where the junker pointed. Seeing the gorilla was repairing bastion's gatling gun, with orisa waiting patiently.

"You could have repaired them inside the tent right?"

The gorilla noticed and smiled with a response.

"Well I tried telling them. But they both refused." Winston replied.

Bastion let out a beep after the sentence.

"I heard you need help." Reaper decided to change the subject.

"Yes. Well, I'm kind of needing someone to give commands and watch over." Winston replied.

"I'm on it." Was all reaper said as he turned away and walked off.

Seeing the small group to scout came back minus a few others still scouting, reaper noticed them brought a lone talon soldier. Curiosity takes over, reaper went to approach the group eyeing the newcomer.

"Adopting another one?" He asked as he got closer.

"We figured that since we're all here trying to locate talon's camp, we decided to bring this one in for information." And replied.

"Right...Inside that tent. Interrogate him." Reaper said with a sigh.

The captured soldier was visibly shaking and was obviously willing to tell what he knows in exchange for sparing his life.

"It'd be easier if any of the soldiers would ask me the questions rather any of you. At least I can feel a bit safer."

Reaper and the group looked at the soldier. Reaper sighed mentally and spoke.

"Fine. I'll have two people to interrogate you. But you better tell us everything you know of." Reaper said with a threatning stare.

The soldier gulped and nodded in response.

Satisfied, reaper turned to the group and asked.

"Where's the rest of your group? I thought I saw about twelve of you went out?"

I told them to take different directions and to survey the areas, they'll radio us if anything goes out there." And responded.

Reaper nodded and told the group to dismiss as he led the captured soldier to an empty tent.

"Take a seat and wait here." Reaper said as he exited the tent.

The soldier just sat in the chair with his arms folded on the table with head rested on his arms. Seconds later he heard two voices enter. He saw chris and kate enter with kate holding a clipboard and chrisa recording device. Both greeted the soldier as they both sat on the other side of the table as they began to ask questions.

Reaper leaving the tent with the two soldiers Interrogating decided to head inside the tent earlier and went to the computers. As he sat in front the screen noticed a message. It was from the other soldiers went out earlier to scout, but instead of reporting back to him the message said.

 _'Remember me maggot? I know you do! And even worse, I have some of your new men from the alternative base! If you want to have your fellow traitors back you show yourself and face me coward! Of course, you'll have to go alone maggot!'_

Below the message was the coordinates to where reaper is to go. Reaper slammed his fists on the table as he immediately stood up and made his way outside.

"I have finished repairing our two agents are you in need of any help reaper?"

Out sight, winston approached him, reaper turned to the gorilla and spoke.

"I want you in charge until I get back. I needed go somewhere."

"Okay, you can taketake some soldiers with you if you want." Winston replied.

"No. I need to go. Alone." Reaper said turning away as he walked off.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

Winston asked curious to where reaper is going.

'"I needed to get something somewhere else."

nothing more to say, reaper went off. He got on a parked van and drove off.

Winston walked in and stood outside the camp watching the van move away further. He is quite getting worried, but he knew that reaper wouldn't easily talk about it especially in this moment he's in a hurry.

Reaper mentally took note of the coordinates as he droves. He was hesitant at first on what he's doing but decided to change his mind, thinking that if they want to destroy olivia he and the rest of overwatch will need all the help they can get. And those few men count as help as much as reaperhimself hated to admit. He shook away his thoughts as anger began to rush through him. His grip on the steering wheel tighten as he stared directly at the roads slipping past through other vehicles. His head was racing in both anger and himself rushing to his destination as he droves, knowing that his anger will do no good he released a heavy sigh as he inhaled deeply while driving. Deciding to erase anger reaper began thinking about something he thinks can help him calm. He shook his head in denial after the thought of the other two ex talon agents came to his mind. He didn't want to think about them too much. He knew that they can take care of themselves and the others are with them back home, but still he couldn't erase the thought of leaving them behind but if he didn't what they're the ones on the hands of the one who just messaged him. Reaper sighed, this time in relief by the thought of the other two agents not the ones he has to go and rescue. But then again, he has to rescue the few soldiers as their lives will for sure depend on him.

Reaper stopped in his train of thought as he stopped the van outside what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. Reaper took a short moment as he thought of something. Not the part where he hesitates in rescuing the soldiers. He was thinking about a strategy, since he has to go out alone in exchange for the soldiers he has to be more careful. It was indeed a stupid idea of going alone without any backup, but he has to face this one alone.

"Time to reap."

Reaper said as he opened the door and dissolved into smoke.

"I told you. We aren't going to tell you what you want to know. We owe them their trust, we cannot betray them."

A soldier said while being tied up along with the others.

He was then hit in the face by a metallic hand.

"MAGGOT! WE'LL SEE HOW LONG YOU'LL LAST WHEN THAT PERSON ARRIVES TO SEE YOU MAGGOTS DIE!"

The robot soldier shouted. About twenty talon soldiers surrounded the seven soldiers on scouting. All were tied together and were rounded up on the middle of the talon men. Aside from the robot soldier,

the scottish scottish demolition expert robot was standing behind the team of talons only equipped with his grenade launcher as he stares one eye at the open entrance waiting for the rescue if their captured traitors.

Growing impatient, the soldier ordered the demoman to go out and search the whole werehouse. The one eyed robot only nodded and headed out followed by five talon soldiers.

Reaper approached the back entrance as he carefully made his way still moving as a smoke. He stopped behind a wall and stood behind it as he heard a voice.

"Alright. Ya lads check over there an' I'll check over 'ere."

Reaper knew who it was, by the sound of the scottish accent reaper could tell one scottish in talon. The robot demoman. Reaper pulled out two shotguns as he peeked behind the wall to see the five soldiers went off leaving the robot on his own.

"You lads see a bloody thing tell me on te radio." The one eyed robot said.

All five talons nodded and went off.

The robot then went to the opposite direction. As he walked he kept hearing something followed behind him. He kept looking back to see nothing but as he looked back again he had his grenade launcher raised up towards the air ready to fire a grenade.

"Ach! Bloody hell I thought I was bein' followed." He said to himself as he lowered his weapon.

He turned around and to his surprise his ssurprisehe saw reaper with both guns in hands. Reaper didn't said a word but quickly swing one of his shotguns hitting the robot to the head. The robot fell down

as he dropped his weapon, he noticed reaper taking out a rectangular radio like device and began to connect it to the robot. The robot let out a short scream as his circuits began to make a sparking sound.

"Bloody heeeellll..." The robot said as he finally shut down.

Reaper stood on his slot staring at the robot and spoke.

"I'll be back for you later. You might be of good use."

Reaper said and turned away as he went after the five talon.

Seeing them all reach the front entrance reaper wasn't going to be stealthy no more on this one. He held up both shotguns and charged at the talons.

The few soldiers tied up were staring at the robot soldier who just kept shouting at them. But as the robot tries to intimidate them the soldiers still refused to talk. Being hit on the face each of them, they soldiers tried to ignore the pain of that the robot gives them but the robot was about to hit another one of the tied up ones, they

heard gunfire. The robot growled and ordered ten soldiers to head out to find the noise and pursue the enemy. All ten talons ran out leaving five more soldiers watching over the captured ones. The robot turned to the captured soldiers.

"YOUYOU MAGGOTS THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THIS AFTER WHAT YOU DID?!

YOU WOULD RATHER DIE THAN LIVE LIKE THOSE TRAITORS!"

As the gunfire out of nowhere finally stopped, a black smoke came to view and a tall familiar man stood both hands holding shotguns.

The five remaining soldiers pointed their guns at reaper as reaper kept his guns pointed at the robot.

"MAGGOT! I SHOULD'VE EXPECTED IT TO BE YOU WHO WOULD COME HERE AND GET THESE TRAITORS!" The robot soldier shouted.

"I came here alone like you wanted. Now, I reclaim my men. I suggest you let them go if you want me to at least spare yours." Reaper said in a threatning manner.

He glanced at one talon who had a pocket knife. Without wasting a second, reaper pointed one gun at the talon soldier and fired it hitting the talon. The robot soldier

pulled out his shotgun only for reaper fired his still aimed at the robot. The shot hit the robot's hand forcing the robot to drop his shotgun. Reaper then turned to the talon men an floated to the dead talon he shot and grabbed the knife. The four talons began to shoot him only for reaper to turn into smoke.

"KILL THAT MAGGOT!"

The talons began shooting at reaper as he floated above in black smoke. He appeared behind the four talons and ppunchedthe closest one. He pulled out two shotguns and shot the second talon killing him.

The captured soldiers watched but was wanting to break free to help. One quickly noticed a pocket knife on the floor which reaper purposely dropped. The other soldiers noticed as well and decided to shift towards it, as the first soldier got the knife on his hand.

Reaper shot the third talon and the last one. As he was about to turn to the robot only to hear a cocking sound. He saw the robot soldier was aiming his shotgun at him.

"DROP THOSE MAGGOT!" The robot shouted.

Reaper didn't complied but kept his guns pointed at the robot. The robot was about to pull the trigger only to be tackled to the ground by a soldier.

"GET OFF ME MAGGOT SISSY!"

The robot soldier snarled as he was punched in the face by the soldier who tackled him. Six more soldiers came to rush towards him as they began kicking and punching him. As the soldiers let go and moved away from the robot, reaper approached him still holding two shotguns.

Reaper stared at the robot for a moment but without any second after, he raised one of his guns and shot the robot soldier directly towards the head blowing it off. He looked at the captured soldiers and spoke.

"Let's get out of here."

All nodes in unison as they made their way outside the warehouse with reaper ordering the men to retrieve the robot demoman's body onto the van. As reaper reached outside, he noticed there talon vans parked in front the building as fifthteen talon soldiers pointed their guns at him. Reaper sighed for a moment as he tossed aside both shotguns in hands. One of the soldiers approached cautiously still pointing out his rifle. Reaching reaper's reach, reaper suddenly grabbed the rifle and pulled it away throwing it away. He pulled out two shotguns and shot the soldier straight to his chest. The soldiers began shooting at him as he took cover behind the van he used earlier.

"This is going to be a long day." He said to himself."

After the interrogation both chrisand kate walked out of the tent and was headed to where winston is. The gorilla was sitting in front of a table writing on a paper. He noticed the two soldiers entered with a clipboard and a recorder.

"Hey winston. We got locations olivia's men are planning to raid." Kate said as she set down the clipboard on the table.

"as well as the info he was given by the leader olivia herself." Chris's added placing down the recorder next to the clipboard.

"Good work you two. The information will help us a lot now that we're one step ahead to their camp." Winston said.

"So winston. What do you propose we should do with the soldier?" Kate asked.

"We can deactivated his watch and...I'm not sure what to do next but let's go to him to talk it out." Winston replied and the soldiers nodded.

They headed back to the tent with the lone soldier just sat there waiting for them.

"You'll let me go now? I did what you said."

The soldier was first to speak as winston sat in front of him and responded.

"Well, we are about to deactivate your watch since talon has not yet triggered it in exchange for your cooperation. But since you want us to let you go, we will respect your decision."

The soldier wasn't yet sure how to trust the gorilla but then decided to go along the conversation.

"And if you do. You won't track me and shoot me right?"

Winston shook his head.

"Okay. I gave you everything I know. So I'm sure there still more you want from me while I'm here." The soldier said as he taking off his deactivated watch.

"Okay how about we put it this way. Since you gave us the information about the camp how about we offer you job." Kate suddenly sai as she waited for a response.

Both chris and winston also waited for the soldier to respond. The soldier however just stared at the short wwoman then to the tall man and gorilla but for a moment after he answered.

"In exchange for sparing me right?"

"Well. if you do not wish to accept the offer we will still let you go away from talon's reach so they cannot execute you. Since you're supposed to be executed for being captured we will instead give you trip home." Winston replied.

"Well, the watch is the only thing that kept me loyal to them. But if you can promise not to trigger this watch, I guess it wouldn't be complicated to accept the offer."

"Well you don't necessarily have to wear the watch. But we will appreciate your service here." Winston said smiling.

"Alright I guess, I can say the same about the others working for you."

The soldier said eyeing the pair of two without watches.

Reaper along with the seven soldiers he rescued finally arrived. Parking the van, he ordered the soldiers to bring the one eyed robot to a tent as he went to find winston.

Asking a few soldiers where the gorilla is they directed him to a tent at the far end of the tents. He reached inside to find winston and the two now unmasked soldiers talking to a talon soldier. Reaper can tell the soldier wasn't familiar since he was wearing a different uniform. The group noticed his presence as he was first to speak.

"I have something you might want to see."

Without a word reaper headed outside followed by the three. Reaper was called by a soldier motioning for him and the group to come inside the tent behind the soldier. Up one entering the three others were surprised to see the robot demoman.

"How did you? I mean how did you even managed to get him?"

Winston asked as he turned to reaper.

"Long story. I managed to recover a device from the robot spy decided and use it on this robot temporarily deactivating him." Reaper replied.

"Well that's good and all but we don't have some kind of machine or device to hack him. How are we going to get information?" Chris asked.

"We him make him talk." Reaper simply replied.

He pulled away the device making the one eyed robot to fully function itself.

Demoman - 135 opened his single eyeto find himself tied up in a chair with chains tied around his body, he noticed the people in front of him were the soldiers from the alternate base with a familiar overwatch agent. He turned his eye to see the man whom he had encountered earlier back on the warehouse.

"I really hit rock bottom." He said groggily.

"Enough with this. We want information about Olivia Mann. Speak now or..."

Reaper stopped and pulled out a shotgun pointing it directly to the robot.

"Aye. Ya already are ere woi not find her yerself." The robot said.

Reaper moved the barrel of the shotgun towards the robot's head and spoke.

"You want to live you do as I say. Tell us where Olivia Mann is." He spoke deeply.

The robot was quiet for a moment but then responded.

"Or wot?" his voice was obviously meant to challenge the man.

Reaper didn't respond but with his free hand, he reached for what seemed a small curved pipe connected from the robot's fuel tank to the back of his neck. Reaper pulled the small pipe making it leak some blueish liquid.

"That. Let's see how long you last without your fuel." Reaper said turning away.

The robot then shouted at him.

"Ye bloody idiot! Te fuel doesn't last when spilled! Connect te bloody pipe back!" The robot demanded.

He turned to the two soldiers who raised their hands while shooting their heads at the robot. Winston however spoke to him.

"Well If I were you I'd do what reaper says."

The robot turned away. But heard reaper spoke.

"Your time is running. If you start talking now. Maybe we'll refuel your tank. But if not then, we'll melt your body and use whatever that can be useful out of it. If you run out of fuel of course."

The robot's glowing eye began to glow less brighter. The robot still stayed quiet as he looked away.

Winston noticed the amount of fuel on the floor and spoke.

"You should really speak now. You're running out of fuel."

"Ach! Alright I'll talk! But ya need to refuel me while talkin!"

Reaper turned around and nodded in response. He turned to the two soldier and spoke.

"Get some fuel. It's in the ship's storage room." Both nodded and went out.

Winston approached the robot as he put back the small pipe with the robot's fuel running clean again.

"Aye thanks mate." The robot said his glowing eye turning brighter.

"Alright I'll talk but ya better give me fuel aye?"

"You'll be refueled while you talk." Reaper replied.

"Alright. I'll be honest but tey keep their bloody mouths shut and only te choosen

parts are bein told."

"Alright fine. Tell us what you only know." Reaper said.

"Well, olivia said she'd be ere in Cuba to give further commands. All other camps are transported to te camp to secure te rockets that will be delivered. She also says that once te rockets are ere she will then plan to set another base in replacement to te destroyed one which I know you're familiar with."

"Another base? Alternative one Is It?" Reaper asked.

"Nah. A real one. A primary base to be set in Europe. Actually it is fully operational now. It's wot tey told me."

"But what about olivia? When is she arriving?" Winston asked.

"Next week. I heard she told te pyro to kill you te blue skinned sniper and te little Mexican girl. Along with te human versions of my lads." The robot said setting his eye to reaper.

"That's why he went to gibraltar along with the spy right before they took three agents. The robot pyro was also targeting mercy at the moment he was there." Reaper said.

"Aye. You and yer two friends who left talon as welwell as te three human counterparts are te targets. I dunnae woi yer angel would be target as well. But maybe. Just maybe, my companion plans somethin but I tell Ya. He's dangerous. Very dangerous as I'm not sure wot he's planning because it's pyro himself bein te only robot olivia trusts most." The robot finished.

The time he finished the two soldiers came back both carrying sets of foul cans.

"So...They've been targeting me widowmaker and sombra. I should've known." Reaper said clenching his fists.

"But why target mercy if they only wanted Bryson scout and heavy? Unless..." Winston looked at reaper eyes wide.

"Unless the robot pyro knows about bryson and mercy's relationship."

That quickly caught reaper's attention as he spoke.

"There are two choices how he could use mercy. One as bait or the other in exchange for the pyro heavy and scout."

"We have to tell them." Winston said.

"I'll do it. You take it from here." Reaper responded.

"Aye you lads dunnae stand a bloody chance. I tell ya! Leaving yer base back home is a bloody bad idea. I tell ya laddie,

Olivia has been eager to take your bade. She has a serious nerve against you and yer agents. And if we're you I'd grab a ship and flew away from yer gibraltar 'cause believe it or not it might fall to pieces and only olivia can be te one to blame for it." The robot said.

"Then we must tell them about it to evacuate to a much safer place. Thanks for the information." Winston replied.

The robot nodded as chris and kate began to remove the chains and to refill the robot with his fuel.

Reaper was heading to the communications tent only to be called by a soldier. He turned to the soldier and approached to see two vans entering the camp.

"Sir the supplies you sent us to get. Food supplies weapons and firepower." Said the soldier.

Reaper nodded as he watched the soldiers carry out the crates out of the vans bringing it to a much bigger tent. Reaper approached one of the weapons crate to find several machine guns in it.

"This will do for our defense." He said.

He turned to the soldier and ordered to bring all the crates in. He then walked to the tent to contact the others back in gibraltar.

Distant from the camp was the Spy - 45 he was standing behind a talon van. He was spying the camp he had just easily discovered _'Zhis is not a good camp to attack'_ He thought as he saw several turrets on various directions of the camp. The camp was big, several soldiers setting plenty of camps and vans parked in with soldiers carrying out crates. The robot pulled out a radio and spoke to the o e on the other line.

 _"What is it spy?"_

"Pyro. Them are you going here?" The robot asked.

 _"I'm not. Miss olivia is. Why'd you ask?"_

I discovered overwatch setting up a camp of zheir own here in Cuba. Even vorse. Not every one of our soldiers from T.A.H died. I see a lot of Zhem vorking vith overwatch."

 _"And how in bloody hell you said that?"_

"I just saw reaper walking to a tent."

 _"Forget that. They'll have a hard time getting past the defenses in our camp there. What you need to focus on is the ones in gibraltar. I've heard reports of gibraltar having new guests. I would assume this guests are those other men from T.A.H since the base was completely deserted. Head back to our main headquarters and I'll meet up with you there."_

"understood."

The robot spy said as he got on the van and drove off while taking one last look at the heavily guarded camp. _'Vhat are you up to overwatch?'_ He thought but then decided to drove off.

 **(F** **inal note of the chapter) Well, that's about it for this chapter. Actually like i said earlier, I put both chapters as one since I have decided to have planned for the last chapters to be longer. Yes. What I said is true. I wanted to make the last chapters longer than the previous ones because whether I publish the chapters separately or not, the story is about to end soon. Plus, if i did a separate release for each it will take more time to publish the other chapters. So I've thought of doing this** **instead since we're only a few chapters away to the end.**

 **Also, about reaper. He is kind of or maybe way out of character. I might need some help on how to portray him and I would appreciate it since of all the characters reaper is the only one that is kind of difficult to write.**

 **Anyways. I hope you enjoyed this one and please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading :)**

 **Chapter 28 coming soon!**

 **ripntear045771**


	28. Teufort 2076

**Sup** **! I this was quite an easy chapter to write since the amount of time I had. Thankfully I managed to finish this one that fast.**

 **Anyways here is chapter 28!**

Teufort 2076

A day after reaper and his force left, pyro was mostly in the communications room to keep in contact with them in Cuba as well as locating talon activities. It wasn't as usual to find talon in the city, but as the soldiers on patrol had witnessed there are a few talons who are seen evacuating. almost plenty has happened a day after, but for pyro he was far more worried about the news reaper has told him.

 _Flashback_

 _Pyro was talking to a few soldiers ordering them to reclaim a small area in part of the city that a small talon group has taken. As the soldiers left pyro went inside the communications room and sat on the chair to locate any few talon activities. As he scroll down the city map he noticed a video message coming from reaper. He answered it and on the screen was reaper quickly speaking._

 _ **"I have something to tell you. I should've told you this sooner but, did** **you remember when talon took three of our agents? I was suppose to tell you that mercy was also a target."**_

 _"Okay. Calm down. I know because mercy told me. But you sound almost as if something wrong is about to happen."_

 _Pyro said trying to calm the man a bit._

 _ **"Okay first** **off, we have demoman - 138** **here** **in the camp.** **Second, he's given us valuable information about Olivia Mann. And their, he mentioned me widowmaker and sombra being targets as well as you heavy and scout. But it also included mercy as a**_ ** _target."_**

 _Reaper explained._

 _"But why would he include her anyways? She doesn't have anything to do with olivia's plan. And if besides its just me and the lady olivia should want since we once rivaled her father and for you I assumed she seeks on revengerevenge for your defection but why mercy has to be included?"_

 ** _"I don't know how to put this up to you. But I'm gonna ask you a question. How much do you love mercy?" Reaper asked seriously._**

 _"I love her with my life. I'm willing to lay my life for her I should." Pyro replied with the words he truly meant._

 ** _"Well, I'm not a man who knows much about love. But I do believe that there are consequences of it. There are things or challenges that will come up ahead of you and mercy as you will face it. That being either in a good way or bad. But you must know, that every love has weaknesses. By mean weakness I meant you and mercy. You are her weakness and she is yours, if that robot pyro somehow managed to get her he might use her as bait or in exchange for you heavy and scout. I highly doubt he can catch all three of you one by one but I feel like he might take mercy instead."_**

 _Pyro was now getting worried as he asked._ _"And how will he process that way to go?"_

 ** _"By convincing everyone to make trade. All three of you for mercy."_**

 _"Were about to have all the resources we need. But how do we prevent this?"_

 ** _"I can only advice you to tell mercy what you just heard now. It's better to be soon. But always remember, to stay by her side at all times. That pyro is said to be dangerous as what the demoman has said. Evacuate to a safer location as soon possible and keep everyone safe. Especially her."_**

 _And with that reaper ended the call._

 _End of flashback_

Pyro was in deep thought. He knew reaper was right and the fact that the robot can indeed use mercy. Pyro stopped his thoughts as he stood up from his seat and exited the room. He walked to the mess hall to find a few other soldiers agents and at the corner was scout and heavy talking with smiles on their faces.

Pyro smiled and went to approach the two.

"Oh hey! C'mon in!" Scout said smiling.

Pyro sat with them but his smile faded when he asked a question.

"What would you lads say if the robot pyro captures mercy?" His voice was somehow down.

"Heavy thinks we should get doktor back. We fight robot pyro like men." Heavy responded.

"Yeah wat heavy says. And I think dat we should trash dat pyro too 'cause who does he think he is to just take someone you love y'know wat I'm saying?" Scout added.

"Well, what if he wants us to trade ourselves for mercy?"

"We trade."

"Yup. We trade for doc."

"Even if talon kills us after?" Pyro asked.

"We've been through worse. Crazy war, wizards even robots. Wat's da difference of dat?"

"Bryson. Why you ask this? Something wrong?" Heavy asked.

Pyro then told of what reaper told him earlier. After Pyro finished both heavy and scout were quiet for a moment until heavy spoke.

"Heavy thinks we should protect doktor. robot pyro cannot get us but doktor so we protect her."

"We can do dat."

Scout said nodding in agreement.

"Also, dat robot won't be able to kill us even if we trade ourselves 'cause we can easily fight our way out."

Scout added.

"Thanks lads. Almost forgot. We're leaving tomorrow because the resources we needed just arrived. We're also taking all that can be useful here in gibraltar that we can use in our new base so pack your stuff lads all the equipment we'll need." Pyro said as he stood up.

"Da. Scout let us get weapon crates."

Heavy said as he and scout also stood up. The three mercy headed out with the two headed outside the base and pyroheaded to where mercy is.

"Done. Your vound is patched up."

Mercy said as she finished stitching a wound on a soldier. The soldier thanked her and left. She then cleaned her equipment and placed it back on it's places. As she was about to check a clipboard on her work desk she heard the door opened and to her sight she saw pyro entered.

"You packed up your equipments luv?"

He asked in a softer voice.

"Ja. All packed, I vas about to check a few other equipments I needed to pack." Mercy replied.

"Let me hell you luv." Pyro said.

Mercy nodded and told pyro to get a few medical tools from the storage room as she gets an empty box from a cabinet.

A few minutes of packing pyro put the box along with the boxes to be moved out. He looked at mercy who nodded in thanks but he approached her with his small smile fading.

"Do reaper gave a call about the camp?" Mercy asked.

"About that. Luv they've managed to get a hold of demoman - 135 and..." He couldn't continue.

Mercy placed both hands on his shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.

"You can tell me." She said softly.

Pyro took a took a deep breath and spoke.

"If you happened to be captured by the pyro promise me that you'll stay strong while I make trade with him. Reaper say that the demo mentioned if him widow and sombra who left talon are targets. As well as me heavy and scout. Luv, you are also a target. The pyro can use you in exchange for me and the lads. If you ever happen to be captured I will not make you wait long as me heavy and scout are going to trade ourselves for you." Pyro slowly said.

"Vut, you can't. Bryson, vhat if he kills me inside gets you three? Do not trade for

me."

Mercy said gently reaching for pyro's mask pulling it off as she look at him in the eyes.

"Luv. I've spoke to heavy and scout, they're agreeing and are willing to do the trade for your safety."

"Zhat vill not happen. If it does I vill find a bay to get back to you not zhe part vhere you trade."

"He's dangerous luv. I don't want you to get hurt or worse be killed."

"Zhen ve try to avoid him capturing me. _If_ he does. Trust me. Zhat I vill come back unharmed I promise you liebe." Mercy said with a reassuring smile.

"Anything to keep you safe luv. But I promise I won't let him take you. Promise."

Pyro said reaching mercy's hands with his own and kissing it.

"Let's not zhink of it for now. Vhat ve need to focus on is gathering all of zhe zhings be might need once ve leave." Mercy said.

Pyro nodded as he and mercy exited the medical bay and went to the lab.

Entering the lab were soldiers moving crates out with several computers in each.

Both saw symmetra removing the robot head connected from the wires as she placed it inside a box. She noticed the two approaching and spoke.

"This is the last of the packings here in the lab. Anything else needed to pack?"

"Well it seems like we've got everything we need. The resources we require just arrived so all we need now is to store it all on the ships before leaving tomorrow." Pyro responded.

"Okay I'll go bring this one in."

Symmetra said as she picked up the box and began to head for the doors but then turned to mercy and spoke.

"Oh! Mercy I might need your help on the making of another dispenser. Since torbjorn isn't with us." She said.

"Ja okay." Mercy replied smiling.

"Thanks mercy mercy."

And with that symmetra went out.

"You seemed to becoming an engineer now." Pyro joked.

"Vell, it's nice to help out at least since I don't have zhat much to do." Mercy replied chuckling.

"I also have to be in zhe hangar. I can required to treat a few vounded from a recent talon activity earlier." She added.

"Well while you do that I'll be in the communications room if you need me luv." Pyro said kissing mercy in the cheek before walking towards the doors.

"Do not forget to eat lunch. You haven't ate one yet." She said smiling.

Pyro smiled back and nodded before walking out of the lab.

As pyro went to the communications room he quickly approached the computer and typed a message to reaper.

 _'Required resources all completed and things needed packed. Leaving tomorrow morning.'_

He finished typing and sent the message. He the grabbed the log and opened it as he began to write on an empty page.

Meanwhile outside, heavy was carrying two weapons crates inside the hangar. With scout checking each crate being placed down next to the other ones.

"Zyon!" Scout called.

A soldier with a clipboard and a plain steel claw for a hand went up to him.

"Sir?" He responded.

"I need you to get a few others to put dese crates on a different ship. We'll separate dese from da other supplies."

"Yes sir."

Zyon replied and went to approach to a group of soldiers walking out of an empty ship.

Zyon was one of the few lucky soldiers who luckily survived the crazed talons and managed to reunite with the rest of the soldiers back on T.A.H his lost connection with chris and kate was because of a certain crazed talon who tore his hand ripping it off, which was also happen to be holding his radio in contact.

Just in time heavy set down the boxes as he wiped the sweat off his face.

"I think you could use a break. Here pal."

Scout said as he tossed a bottled water.

Heavy catched it and nodded in thanks.

"There's few crates in vans." He said.

The two mercs sat on a small bench as heavy began to take a sip of his bottled water. The two looked at the soldiers moving around doing their duties as they sat in silence.

"Heavy." Scout suddenly said.

"Yes scout?" Heavy asked turning to scout.

"Wat do you wanna do wen dis is all over?"

Heavy thought for a moment but then responded.

"Going to Siberia. To visit home."

"Well, you do know dat da Siberia you once knew Is now different right?"

"Da. Sadly i'am aware." Heavy said looking down.

Scout patted him on the back and replied.

"If you want I can come with you. I kinda wanted to see your country and visit your family's place. Well, da last time I came dere was. because of doing our job to get back."

"Da. Heavy would love to tour you back home once we're done with olivia." Heavy said smiling.

"What about you scout? What do you want to do?" He asked.

"Well I kinda wasted my money on da Tom jones merchandise. Every penny. But if I was to choose I think I'd like to buy a Ferrari. Man, I kinda had da chance but wasted it."

"Beautiful car. Heavy is sure when you have the chance you get to buy it. Even better, modern version." Heavy said smiling.

Scout laughed and responded.

"Yeah."

All of a sudden heavy asked.

"Where is Pyro?"

"I think he's in da communications room as always."

"okay. Heavy will go and see how he's doing." Heavy said and stood up.

"Be back soon."

Heavy nodded and walked inside. Scout also stood up and went to check on the crates.

Pyro was checking the computer after finished his log. He looked through each location on the city map to find no talon activity. Talon did left and went to Cuba lime olivia directed which now pyro decided to end his work on locating any activity. As he stood up he heard someone entered the room.

"You busy?"

Pyro turned around to see heavy approaching him.

"Nothing in the city we should handle. So I'll call this a day." Pyro replied.

"Heavy is going to eat lunch want to join?"

"Sounds great." Pyro replied smiling.

Heavy smiled and the two of them decided to head out to the hangar to get scout.

"Sir all crates had been packed are there any more?" Zyon asked.

"Yeah but only three more crates. Pack 'em up in da ship den you can go take a break." Scout replied.

Zyon nodded in response and walked off.

"Scout!"

Scout turned to see pyro and heavy both calling for him.

"Oh hey! Wat's up?" He responded.

"Heavy and I are going to grab some lunch wanna join us?" Pyro asked.

"Sounds good to me let's go!"

Scout replied as he ran up to the two.

"What about crates?" Heavy asked.

"Oh dere are only three left but da soldiers can handle it." Scout replied.

The three talked all the way to the mess hall and upon entering they saw the two ex talon agents having a conversation.

"Heavy will get lunch. You two take seat." Heavy said as he headed to the kitchen.

The two approached the empty seat to where widowmaker and sombra are.

"Mind if we join you luvs?" Pyro asked.

Both agents nodded in response. The two then sat as scout started a conversation.

"So how you two doing?"

"Vere fine." Widowmaker replied.

"Well I kinda noticed you two a bit quiet since da others left. I also saw your last conversation with skull guy." Scout said.

"Vell. Ve vanted to come vith him vut he said ve are needed more here." Widowmaker replied with a small sigh.

"Yes. But I do believe that he's only making his right decisions." Sombra added.

"I guess for working so long you guys got so used to stick together. Something me and my buddies can actually relate to." Scout said.

"Oui. Like a family." Widowmaker replied smiling.

"I'm sure he's okay. I keep in contact with him at all times, so if you want to speak to him I'll give him a call." Pyro said.

"Thanks."

Sombra replied smiling with widowmaker nodding in thanks.

"So about zhe new base?" Widowmaker asked.

"It's in New Mexico. A place called 'Teufort' that will be our new base."

Pyro replied smiling by the mention of the name of the place.

Scout's eyes widened.

"Holy... Crap! We're going to teufort!?"

He asked hinting an excitement in his tone.

"Well despite that no one as in none ever doscovered about our old base I've decided to take our friends there and use it as base. No doubt everyone we've known back there were long gone except olivia."

"That's a great ideas b! We get to tour everyone in da red team's base and maybe even in da blus!"

Scout couldn't hold his excitement as he kept the smile onto his face.

"Sounds like a perfect base." Sombra said.

"Yup it sure was. All dat fighting and all dat intelligence we've captured from blu oh hell yeah!"

"Well you can bounce in excitement when we get there tomorrow." Pyro said chuckling.

"As much as I'm always far interested to know about your passed jobs I'am also curious about the battlefield where you fought your enemies." Widowmaker said with interest.

"Well, outside of that base is the battlefield actually. And on the opposite side is the base of the enemies. Don't need to explain the dying part to you since you already know about respawn."

Pyro explained.

Moments later the heavy arrived with plates of sandviches and the three mercs then talked about their new base on teufort as they eat.

After finishing his lunch, pyro excused himself as he headed out of the mess hall. He went to take a short stop at the communications roomand checked the computer to see message.

Pyro clicked on the message as he began reading it.

 _"Good. Notify me when you arrived at the new base. Also, the one eyed robot has been telling us about a small info of the pyro rounding up the last robot's on their main headquarters. I'm having a feeling that he's up to something, aside from olivia you need to figure out what the robot is planning and when you do, you stop him before he does something to strike us'_

Pyro then typed in the keyboard and replied to the message.

 _'Got it'_

Pyro then clicked send and turned away to beheaded somewhere else.

He headed and to an elevator and pressed a single botton.

The elevator began to move down and stopped as it opened it's doors.

Pyro got out of the elevator and walked straight to the sight of the soldiers carrying boxes and crates towards a large stairway.

Pyro saw mercy and symmetra halfway done on making another dispenser. He smiled as he approached.

"Hey luvs." Pyro greeted.

"Hi." Both agents said in unison.

"I see you're almost done with the dispenser."

Both nodded with a smile.

"Thanks to mercy assisting we managed to quickly make another one an exact replica of the original."

Symmetra said.

"You luvs need any help? I'm pretty much done with the communications room."

Pyro said as he watched the two work on the machine.

"Vell ve could use some more metal under screws under a few tools."

Mercy replied.

"Sure thing I'll be back shortly."

Pyro said chuckling as he left.

"I'm sure they're going to love seeing two dispensers at disposal."

Symmetra said chuckling.

"Ja I'm sure zhey vill."

Mercy added also chuckling.

"But come to think of it. Vhat if zheir teammates were here as vell?"

Mercy suddenly asked.

"I'm sure it'll be a lot easier to deal with talon. Since they know who the enemy is. From way back to olivia's father."

Symmetra replied.

"I could say zhat here is a difference between olivia under her father."

"I agree because olivia mostly uses humans as soldiers and her father uses robots based off pyro and his team."

Mercy nodded in agreement.

"But let's consider ourselves lucky not to deal vith robots."

Symmetra slightly chuckled as she nodded.

"I'm back with the metals screws and tools. Made sure I got every tool in case you luvs might need."

Pyro said as he set down a box on a nearby table.

"Danke."

"Thank you."

Pyro nodded back to the two and was heading of the door.

"Oh! Vhere are you going?"

Mercy asked as she saw.

"To scout and heavy. Might spend time with them just short while and then after I'll call this a day and take a short rest."

"Ja about zhat, you should rest liebe. You've vork enough so go und take as much as time you need to rest."

Mercy said smiling with symmetra nodding in agreement.

Both agents smiled and nodded and Pyro headed out.

"And den, soldier led me and pyro to da mountains to find you. He didn't even asked for any coats back on dat shack we stopped by."

Scout said as he drank pepsi.

"Heavy's surprised to see him naked in cold weather."

"I know right? He was barely clothed by dat time he killed a bear! And hear this! He didn't even covered his manhood but coincidentally got covered in honey!"

Scout said as he burst out laughing. Even the heavy was laughing also as they got a few attention from a few soldiers stopping by the mess hall.

"Haha! Soldier Klling bear naked! Funny man."

"Talking about solly Huh?"

Both mercs turned to see pyro approaching as he sat with them.

"Yep! Remembering da good times we went to siberia to get heavy."

Scout said as he and heavy chuckled.

"Heh, I remember that."

Pyro said chuckling.

"So, scout have you told heavy

about teufort?"

"Yep! And come to think of it, I bet dat dere are our weapons we hid are still dere."

Scout said grinning.

"Da. Heavy agree. Teufort is good base and babies won't find us there."

"Well then. Pack everything you need and tomorrow morning we leave and go there."

Pyro said as he stood up.

"Well I'm gonna take a rest. See you lads."

The two other mercs nodded as they went back to talking.

Pyro then headed to his room to rest. As he entered he pulled out his mask and sat on his bed and laid down and closed his eyes for his well deserved sleep.

Pyro slowly opened his eyes as he slowly raised his head to see the time and it was 4:59 am. Realizing he had just enough rest, pyro quickly got up and headed to the shower.

Moments after he got out fully dressed in his suit. He approached the door and went out heading to the communications room before heading to the mess hall.

Walking in the hallway pyro noticed a lot of the soldiers already doing their he walked pass each soldier pyro entered the mess hall and went to checked the computer to find a message

from reaper.

 _'Camp is fully operational. But the robot is still here in our hands. What do you propose to with him? If I was to decide I would have finished him off but winston talking him on joining us. I think it's best you decide to be fair for me and winston.'_

Pyro was thinking about it after he read the message but later on typed his response.

 _'Has he been hostile during his stay there? If so then it's your decision. If not then try doing winston's.'_

He finished and sent the message and after, Pyro left the room and headed to the mess hall. There he find mercy already up with widowmaker sombra and symmetra all sat around a table eating. The agents quickly noticed pyro's presence and called out to him, pyro then sat next to mercy as widowmaker was first to speak.

"So did reaper messaged you?"

She asked.

"Yep, just now. He said the camp is fully operational and he mentions about the robot demoman. They actually have him in the camp and got information from him. Reaper also asked me on what they should do to the robot."

"Kill zhe robot probably."

Widowmaker said.

"But what if he wasn't hostile enough? Back when I was still with talon I have noticed that he was less the hostility unlike the other robots."

Sombra suddenly said.

"Well. messaged reaper that if the demo is not hostile enough they can try convincing him to join us."

Pyro responded.

"Vut how vould zhat be possible?"

Mercy asked.

"That leaves on to reaper and besides winston managed to convince these soldiers to join us so I'm sure winston can convince him."

Pyro replied glancing at the soldiers entering.

"I wouldn't mind that happening since we've already been through there."

Symmetra said and all other agents nodded in agreement.

"So. You luvs packed everything you need? We leave at 5:30."

Pyro said and all agents nodded.

"I assure you luvs that when we get to our new base you wouldn't have to worry about talon locating us."

Pyro said but then excused himself and stood up to get something to eat. But not so long after scout and heavy followed by tracer and mei entering and saw the agents sitting the four grabbed nearby chairs and sat with the group and began a conversation.

Later on pyro came back with a plate of French bread with meatballs in it and a monster energy drink.

"Oooohhhhh! Meatball suuuuuubbbb!"

Scout began earning attention from almost everyone on the mess hall but then went back to their busineses. Pyro shrugged in response as he sat with the group.

"Heavy prefers sandvich."

The Russia said with a huff.

"Well, dat is on da menu pal. But you'll get used it once you try one."

Scout responded with a chuckle. The russian gave a nod as he stood up and went to get food.

"I got my other cosmetics packed as well as my only weapons nothing else I needed to worry about."

Pyro almost choked on his drink from what scout said as he responded.

"Scout like...Is that even necessary? C'mon, it's not like we're still working for Mann co."

Scout shrugged.

"Well...Yeah. But hey, gotta fight with style."

"Scout we love your style just the way it is. Even I especially loved it."

There was a series of Oooing after what symmetra said.

Scout blushed but then responded.

"I know and I love dis style too. But da company we work for also sells hats and other weird yet cool fashion items."

"Fair enough."

Pyro said.

Heavy then came back with a tray of plates with the same food to pyro's. He handed the others a plate and sat next to pyro and spoke.

"Heavy want sandvich."

He said as he took a large bite on the sub.

"Well lady you can make as much for all of us when we get to teufort."

Pyro said giving the russian a smile. Heavy nodded as he kept eating his sub.

"So, about the base. Where is it secretly located?"

Mei suddenly asked and pyro responded.

"Badlands of New Mexico luv."

"Oh for sure talon wouldn't bother going there!"

Tracer said already liking the place but before anyone can say a word pyro stood up and excused himself before heading to the doors.

"Vhere are you goin liebe?"

Mercy asked as pyro turned back to her and replied.

"Communications room luv."

And with that pyro left and went to the large room.

Reaching the communications room pyro entered and checked the computer to find a replied message from reaper.

 _'I know you're mad about the robots of talon and even I too am mad and so as everyone. But right now I'm saying that none of this was my decision to make. It has been decided that Demoman - 135 is to be part of overwatch and to take part of confronting Talon as well as taking down Olivia Mann. I even tried getting them to voting to rethink of the decision but only on the agents since our soldiers refused to take part of making decisions. The result was a yes. The agents here voted yes and now we just got ourselves a robotic demolitions expert._

 _I know this is far more complicated but it was just me alone who voted no. I also wouldn't win an argument since we all agreed to accept the soldiers and that should be enough reason stop me from judging and to making the issue worse._

 _But not to worry, because the demoman is only scheduled to use his weapons and equipments on missions and if not all of it will be stored in the armory._

 _Let me know what you think of this, I await your reply.'_

Pyro's face was in deep shock. He shook his head on the decision of the robot to join overwatch. It was fine if it happen to be a soldier, but the fact that the robot as one of the most high ranking units of talon? It was too much. But then again. reaper was right. That they already agreed to accept the soldiers from talon and to give them a second chance on life. But what kind of chance could they give to this robot? The answer remains ahead of their way on this fight. Pyro facepalmed himself as he sighed and typed his reply.

 _'Well, we've agreed to them on harboring the soldiers which was fine and is now actually doing great. But for the robot...All I can say is, try to make him see sense and know who the real enemy is. His skills are based off a man I once knew and worked with which I know will come in handy, so I advise you all agents to try and make the demoman understand what we're been fighting for. Good luck reaper, you'll need it.'_

Finished the response pyro sent the message hoping reaper would emmidiately get to read if he isn't busy.

Heading out pyro noticed the agents walking on the hallway.

"Yo! So, how was da news? Skull guy informed you something?"

"I'll tell you luvs later. Now let's get the ships flying to New Mexico."

Pyro said and the agents and mercs nodded as they all headed to the hangar. In there they saw genii indian sitting on the corner as he watches the soldiers moving around. Pyro then approached a claw handed soldier typing on a computer.

"Zyon how are things?"

Pyro asked. The soldier checked a clipboard next to him and responded.

"Status on packing resources completed. Weapon supplies check. Food supplies check. Ammunition supplies check as always and ships are ready for

departure. Also we're using the large ship out side to carry our vehicles along with the rest of the supplies."

Pyro nodded in response as he went back to the agents.

"We're all set."

He said as he put one his mask.

"All set except for our lounges."

Scout suddenly replied which everyone couldn't help but snort a laugh.

"Sir we're all set for departure!"

Zyon said.

Pyro nodded and turned back to the agents as he spoke.

"Last minute to get your lounges luvs I'll meetand meet up here. Now go!"

All agents now including genii from the corner of the hangar ran inside to get their belongings. Pyro followed and made his way to his room and grabbed his belongings, on the short time frame he eventually was first to arrive back to the hangar. Not too long ago the other two mercs and back with scout running as he carry all the smaller bags with heavy followed behind carrying the larger ones. For about a half minute, the rest of the agents arrived rushing with their lounges.

"Wow you guys are fast."

Mei said panting heavily as she drags her two large bags.

"Yeah luvs I agree. You luvs used to this?"

Tracer added as she sat on top of her lounge.

"Yep. Aside from teufort we have plenty of bases more dan one."

Scout said as he slung his scattergun onto his shoulder.

The agents were surprised but then remembered that the three mercs once worked for a much much older and famous company back in the day.

"No need to worry. Heavy will carry lounges to ship."

Everyone except the other two mercs nodded in thanks and the heavy started to carry each lounge.

Minutes after with nothing else left to pack, the rest of the soldiers started boarding ship after ship as the agents did the same.

"Is everyone on board?"

one of the pilots on the cockpit asked. Zyon did a headcount and respondrd.

"We're all good. The rest are boarded on other ships."

The pilot nodded and the ship's hatch began to close in.

Every overwatch and talon ships alike started hovering together and began to move.

"First class seats oh hell yeah!"

Scout said as he sat on his seat and leaned back hands behind his head.

The ship the agents were in was a different talon ship. A ship only to carry units and a none fighter type of ship.

The agents sat on their seats making themselves comfortable as they sat.

Pyro was checking on a tablet and as he was done scrolling it he called the mercs and agents to inform about the conversation he and reaper throughout the message.

"Okay luvs. So about what reaper and I had talked about earlier. Here is the message."

Pyro said as the agents and mercs moved to him to look at the tablet and saw what reaper lastly sent him. After done reading the message the two other mercs were the first to comment.

"They should keep eye on robot if want him join us."

Heavy said arms crossed in disappointment from the decision made.

"I was kinda thinking of melting him and use him for parts."

Scout added with a shrug.

"Vell vhy could be even need him? I fear zhat he might spy for talon."

Mercy joined in.

"Well, in real life. Demo is the one less thinking a lot. Aside from solly, he was one of da less intelligent of da red team."

Scout responded.

"Da. Only engineer and medic and spy always stand as team's brains."

Heavy also said.

"So zhere is no need to vorry about zhe robot?"

Widowmaker asked.

All the mercs nodded in response.

"But if we can convince this demo to completely join us. His skills on causing explosions against talon would be far more useful and give us advantage on destroying a talon base. Unlike junkrat, the demoman is the type of class for mass destruction when it comes to explosions. his skill would be greater to use on talon."

Pyro explained.

Afrer explaining the agents went back to their seats to talk about the news they just heard. Pyro along heavy and scout were all sat together talking about teufort.

"You guys wanna change da base wen once we get dere?"

Scout asked.

"Da. We need to take apart old computers and put new ones. Heavy thinks we can salvage old ones to metal for use in machines."

Heavy replied.

"Well what about the old blu base? The last we were there it was deserted."

Pyro asked and wondered about the old rival base."

"C'mon b. Don't think of destroying it. We can still use it like and intelligence area. Yeah! Like da base we'll use for storing information and work area. Da red base will be the quarters area."

Scout said hoping that they could use both base.

"Well...We could you two bases at the same time. Since there's plenty of us. Okay then, it's settled that we'll use red base as quarters are and blu for work place."

Pyro finally agreed with a nod from scout in thanks.

"Yes!"

"Well, someone misses blu team."

Heavy suddenly said with a smirk.

"I missed out running da blu scout."

Scout said as with a grin.

"Eh. blu scout sucks."

Pyro said chuckling.

"Yeah tell me about it."

Scout said back to pyro.

While the three mercs continue on their conversation the agents were having one of their own.

"I still don't know if this was a good idea of letting the robot to join us. I believe in what pyro said but the question is, how will they convince the robot"

Phara said taking off her helmet.

"We do not need to ask phara. Winston and the others managed to convince the soldiers under our command so I'm sure they will be able to convince the robot."

Genii responded.

"But I feel like what if he turn against us after getting our trust? For sure the robot will thunk of doing that."

Phara was quite indeed worried about the decision made on having the robot but then mei responded.

"It's alright phara, I'm sure the robot wouldn't be like that. Remember what. pyro said about his friend the demoman being a less of a thinker? I'm sure theonly the spy heavy and pyro are the robots that might have the thought of doing that. I trust winston and like what reaper said in the message, winston came up with the idea. So why not shall we see how it goes?"

Phara was now feeling relieved after hearing it. She too trusted the gorilla and without the decision of harboring the soldiers they would have a hard time on facing talon but again, it turned out to be more than well so why not see how the robot being given a chance would go?

The three was then joined by the rest of the female agents. But as the girls sat on the empty seats genii quickly excused himself and stood up and went to the three mercs to join their conversation.

"What's with him?"

Tracer asked slightly confused.

"Probably not comfortable that he's the only guy with us."

Phara responded who chuckled and the girls began to have a girl conversation of their own.

Hours of flight the carrier talon ship began to descend into a large open field followed by several ships. The hatch opening and first ones to got out were the three mercs.

"Aw crap. She's still as beautiful as ever as she was back wen."

Scout said as he stood next to pyro and heavy, all three staring at the old reddish wood made building.

"Red base. Redmond would be proud to see you being used again."

Heavy said with a grateful smile as he looked at the old building still having it's red team emblem on.

"It's still the same as we have known it was."

Pyro added as he smiled and took off his mask.

The agents and soldiers all got out to find themselves in a wild dessert area. The badlands of New Mexico. They all looked at the three mercs and saw what they're looking at. The soldiers started in awe and so was the agents.

On their left side was an exact same building except, it was more bluish and can be told that the building was made in cement. The logo was a blue colored building and the word 'BLU' displays on top of the building itself.

"I like the red one nice."

A soldier said smiling at the red building as all soldiers nodded in agreement.

"It's beautiful luvs."

Tracer said.

"Yeah. It is."

Mei added.

"Alright luvs let's all get inside. I'm sure you can't stand the heat out here."

Pyro said as he heavy and scout lead the agents and soldiers onto their new base. Touring everyone around, the three mercs showed all areas and even the sewer entrance as the rest of the others took note of the whole place. Still indeed impressed to see how an old place turned ancient and still can be seen standing.

As well as touring everyone on the old blu base which was the exact same scale to the red base, the mercs then explained of using both bases. The red base aastheir quarters and the blu one

as the working area. All took note as they followed the three mercs along back to the red base as they began to set up their supplies and everything they need on the ships.

Hours of arranging and setting they managed to finish setting up the newly modern versioned teufort, as well as removing the ancient computers and replacing it with their current new ones. They also removed both respawn systems from both based that were once used by the mercs and stored it along with the old computers to later on it and use it for parts.

As the soldiers finished removing the old rusted fences around the bases they replaced it with defense barriers and with symmetra's help deploying turrets and level 3 sentries all over the place, they managed to quickly fortify the when are of both red and blu.

Pyro watched as several vans began to ente as well as the other soldiers repainting both buildings with the supolies of fresh paint they brought.

Pyro saw scout sat on one of the barriers as he watches plenty of soldiers removing the old wooden bridge replacing it with a metal made they managed to put together out of the scrap parts of the computers.

Pyro approached scout and decided to speak.

"Hey."

Pyro said.

"Oh hey."

Scout replied smiling.

"You seemed pretty quiet. Something wrong?"

Scout shrugged but then responded.

"Home. And if only da others are here to see dis."

Pyro nodded as he listened, he then sat next to the boy and asked

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Yeah. Okay."

Scout replied smiling.

"I only feel sad about only three of us being here in dis generation."

Scout began and continued.

"But da thing is. I'm quite thankful day we get to see and experience living In did kind of time. Without it, I would've never found myself and possibly never found love."

He said with a she as a single tear fell from his eye.

"Me too. I wouldn't be able to live free and decide what I want to do if it never happened."

Pyro said as he pulled off his mask.

"But y'know? I'm happy. Day even all dat we've been through. I'm still happy to feel to be home."

Scout said as tears began to fall from his eyes.

"And I thought you lived in Boston?"

Pyro asked jokingly as he noticed scout tearing up.

"Yeah. Where I was born. But here In teufort? Did is my place. It's our home."

Scout said as he wiped the tears off his face. Pyro reached his arm at him and gently pulled him close as scout rested his head on his shoulder.

"I know. Heavy and I know."

Pyro said softly.

At the red base entrance were the rest of the agents watching the two mercs. Witnessed scout crying as well and pyro comforting him. Heavy smiled as he approached the two mercs with the agents followed behind.

Pyro let go as he looked at scout.

"You feel better now?"

Scout nodded and smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks b."

He replied.

"You luvs okay?"

Pyro and scout turned to see tracer next to heavy and the rest of the agents.

"He just really missed teufort because weve had lots of memories here"

Pyro replied.

"Oh scout."

Symmetra said as pyro stood up and let her say with the boy to hug him.

"Love you too."

Scout said now smiling.

There was a series of awwes from the agents and mercs.

"We'll give you luvs some space see ya luvs."

Pyro said as he led the rest back inside the red base leaving the two.

"Love you baby."

Scout said as he gave a warm smile.

"I know baby. I know."

Symmetra replied whispering the last sentence. She pecked scout on the neck as scout quickly looked around and spoke.

"Not here sy. Maybe later."

Scout said his face lightly red. Symmetra giggled and asked.

"Are you shy of me?"

Her voice was getting a little bit seductive as she locked eyes onto scout.

Scout gulped but straightended his posture and responded.

"Well, a little bit but I promise. We can later."

He said smiling as he kissed symmetra on her cheek.

"I promise."

Scout whispered to symmetra's ear. Symmetra giggled and it would of them stood up and went inside the red base.

Pyro on a table in the mess hall as he was talking with the rest of the agents and heavy all sat with him. They instead decided to use it on eating in the mess hall together before going back to doing their busineses.

"I must say, this base seemed to look new as if it was only built for over a year."

Mei said and the rest nodding in agreement.

"Always look the same as heavy knew."

The heavy said smiling.

But as the rest talk about the base pyro excused himself as he stood up.

"Well luluvs I gotta get going. I need to contact reaper and inform him we've arrived at the new base."

There were a few groaning to be heard as heavy asked

"Already? Why not stay little longer."

"Ja. You have been mostly keeping contact vith him."

Mercy added.

"Sorry luvs. Reaper must know how we're doing otherwise he'll be worried."

Pyro said doing a quick gglanceat widowmaker and sombra.

"Also, he'll be informing me about their status on Cuba. as well as the robot demoman."

Pyro added and said goodbye and left the hall.

All agents sighed but then went back to their cconversation.

"He really needed a break."

Mercy said quietly which heavy being able to hear responded.

"Da. But heavy believes he will listen to you doktor."

He said as a smile formed in his face.

"Ja okay."

Mercy replied smiling.

Pyro was to the old intelligence now a communications room check for any messages.

But as he was doing so a soldier suddenly entered the room and called for him.

"Sir we have received Intel from our scouts."

The soldier said as he handed a tablet to pyro.

Pyro took the tablet and on the screen was a footage of an open field with talon vans parking by while talon soldiers boarding a large talon ship.

The video quickly ended as pyro handed back the tablet.

"The footage was recorded by one of our scouts. They have contacted us fifthteen minutes ago ad we had advised them to stay on their current position until we have sent backup."

"Send a group just enough to take on the talon group and to pick up our soldiers."

Pyro replied and the soldier nodded and left.

Pyro went back to the computer to find no message yet sent. Pyro turned his heel and went out of the room. Passing by a lot of soldiers carrying old computers outside, pyro saw a few agents helping out setting up the the base. He looked down on a hallway near the medical bay were crates stockpiled on the corner with a few soldiers each carrying one crate. Pyro then thought of headeing to the hallway as he began waking. Seeing the newly repainted doors of the medical bay, pyro went inside hoping to find mercy. To his surprise she wasn't there _'Wonder where could she be?_ ' Pyro thought as he looked around. He then decided to head out and head to the mess hall.

As pyro walked back to the main area of the base, he saw mercy walking from a hall way to the old intelligence room.

"Bryson!"

Mercy called out as she and pyro walked towards each other.

"I was vondering vhere you are after I stopped by to zhe communications room."

"Well I just checked to see any messages and decided to head to the medical bay to see you luv."

Mercy was surprised and responded.

"Vell I don't have zhat much to do, so I can hoping ve could spent time together."

"Well I could use a break so I don't see why not luv."

Pyro replied smiling with mercy smiling back.

"We should take a ride to the old town of teufort."

"Teufort also has a town?"

Mercy asked eye brows raised in surprise.

"Yep. Pretty sure it's gone now but let's go take a walk there."

Mercy smiled and nodded.

The two of them headed to the parked vans outside and took one as they drove off.

For a few miles away from the base, mercy could see another base from between two large rocks with a few soldiers setting up turrets.

Pyro driving saw it as well and spoke.

"That is another red base. We used it more often as quarters area, it is also where we hide R.E.D's intelligence. It was set there in case our rivals wouldn't easily find our Intel."

"Quite impressive. Vut how do you get use to moving to another base from another?"

Mercy asked turning her attention back to pyro.

"We got used to it easily. Besides, even if we don't want to move it is also part of our job to protect R.E.D territorial areas. To make it simple, my employer and Hus brother fight over lands surrounded by their companies."

"Zhat sounded quite dangerous. Its like zhe company's fate of running depended on you und your team's hands."

"Well if you it that way luv, it is pretty much like that."

After the conversation the drive went on for two more minutes and finally arrived at the town of teufort.

Stopping by the open road the two got out of the van and to pyro's sight, the town was still the same. Except for it to be deserted. He looked at the old book store to see a large broken window, he approached it to see the insides of the store was all dusty and a bitrusted.

"Guess everyone died."

Pyro said.

"Vhat do you mean?"

He turned to see mercy who heard him.

"Its kind of a weird story only our boss knows. This town has some sort of chemical that has been running along with the water. But to make it simple, the people that lived here are led poisoned idiots. I had advised everyone earlier not to drink the water and so did scout and heavy telling the soldiers."

Mercy somehow shivered but responded.

"I could assume zhat zhe here people died because of zhe chemical mixed vater."

Pyro nodded and said.

"Don't worry luv, there's still clean water we can drink. Just not from this town."

Pyro said with a reassuring smile.

Mercy nodded back with a smile.

"Come one luv let's take a little in this little town."

Pyro said andand the two of them walked in further the deserted town arms locked onto each other. As they walk pyro decided to start a conversation.

"I've always thought of you as my one angel love."

Mercy giggled and looked at Pyro with her response.

"Und you are my one spark of flame."

Pyro smiled, but quickly faded.

"Vhat's vrong liebe?"

Mercy asked a little concerned.

"I just couldn't forget the thought of you might get taken from me."

They stopped walking as mercy responded as she looked pyro in the eyes.

"Bryson, no matter vhat happens I vill alvays be careful. Und if I ever, get captured I vill alvays come back for you."

Mercy said as she gently smiled.

Pyro smiled and pulled off his mask.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

And with that mercy gave pyro a tight hug with pyro hugging her back.

As they hug mercy saw two opened gates and an old painted wall.

Realizing what it was, she slowly let go from the hug and spoke.

"Let's go to zhat park."

She said smiling.

Pyro looked at the old park and back at mercy with a nod in response.

As they walk the open dried surface mercy spoke.

"If you are still zhinking about me getting

taken avay from you, it's fine. I vill be careful."

Pyro finally smiled and nodded.

The two sat on a wooden bench as they decided to change the subject of their conversation.

"You feel comfortable luv?"

Mercy smiled and replied.

"As comfortable as I alvays I'm vith you."

"Love you."

Pyro kissed mercy on her head as he reached his arms around her.

Mercy moved closer and rested her head on pyro's shoulder.

"I vish it's alvays like zhis. Peaceful."

Mercy whispered with a sigh.

"Everything's gonna be okay."

Pyro said making mercy smile

"Y'know luv I've been thinking."

"Ja?"

"We have plenty of mess to clean."

"Bryson I understand. I'm here to listen mien liebe."

Mercy said as she placed a hand on pyro's shoulder.

Pyro cleared his throat and then began.

"Luv. I'm worried about the others on Cuba. Yes I know reaper will protect them and lead them but I do fear they're edging close to danger. You said that in the information you found schedules of olivia going to her camp i in cuba and that is the reason why I worry for the others."

He paused as he sighed.

"I know it's the past. Gray Mann robots

B.L.U but it triggers me flashbacks when the name of olivia gets to be mention. I know those were now over at last but it worries me of olivia. B\ck when she was just a little girl she has been influenced by her father with his cruelty and the reds and I only did one thing. Ignore her presence. For being so busy taking in her dad and his army we didn't knew what the girl would be capable of. If I, we reds knew it then could've prevent it. We couldve secured peace to this day."

"I know und I understand, Vhat it is not your fault. Vho knew vhat could became of her. Und besides it is zhe past. Und all ve can do is look to zhe future."

Pyro sighed but then nodded. He knew mercy was right. There is nothing they could do to change the present. Even if they could but the risk of causing changes in the present might occur. Pyro looked at mercy and smiled. He knew now what he wanted to do. And he knows what he should now do.

"Mercy. I've asked myself two questions once. What am I looking for? Then you came to my life

bringing a change to me. I realized I was looking for love, and I could never thank fate for it. And for the second, what I wanted to do with my life? I wanted to protect the innocent people using my strength and capabilities."

Mercy smiled seeing pyro noe having full positiveness.

Pyro grinned and said.

"Mercy luv. I think I know what to do to handle the original base of talon."

Right after Pyro finished and before mercy could even ask, pyro's phone suddenly went ringing as he sighed in interruption while looking at mercy for a moment.

Mercy smiled and nodded at him.

Answering the call heavy's voice was heard.

"Bryson base need you now. Sorry to bother you but is important."

"Okay I'll be right there."

Pyro replied as he hung up.

"Vhat is it?"

Mercy asked curiously.

"I dunno but we gotta get back quick, c'mon luv."

Pyro said as he and mercy stood up and made their way onto the van.

Heavy was in the communications room after being called for responding to a message reaper sent.

A heavy was talking with a soldier giving orders with scout just stood on the doorway watching. But as he watches for a moment, he turned away and decided to head outside.

Seeing the rest of the soldiers done whatever with their doing.

On the far end of the base scout saw a van parking and came out pyro and mercy. Scout quickly approached the two and spoke.

"Hey guys, skull guy just sent a message and from the looks of it it appeared dat dey had discovered that camp olivia is setting up."

"have you already responded to him?"

Pyro asked.

"Yep. Heavy just did, he mentions you're on a short break."

Pyro sighed in relief which scout asked.

"Also about a few soldiers being rescued.

They brought a few lucky remains from do talon they saw leaving in a ship. Da few guys mentioned of olivia wanting dem to go to Germany."

"Vhy vould she can't her men zhere?"

Mercy wondered the thought and so did scout but that is when pyro got an idea.

"For sure, another base."

"Crap..." Scout muttered.

"Yep. Guess she's got us all split into two. One on Cuba and one on her."

Both scout and mercy looked at pyro as he said the last part.

"We're going after her?"

Scout asked blinking.

"But vhat about zhe robot's she has left?"

"We'll get then along the way. But let's go gather the other agents and discuss this in the meeting room."

Both mercy and scout nodded as scout respondrd.

"I'll go round dem up! You guys get to da meeting room!"

He quickly said and ran inside.

Minutes of gathering the agents and the heavy, scout led them to the old blu base and on it's intelligence room were pyro and mercy already waiting on a large table with plenty of chairs.

"Please take a seat luvs."

Pyro said and all complied.

Looking at the agents for a shot moment Pyro then began.

"Alright luvs, I finally got a solution to take down the original talon base. I know it might sound crazy but it's better than right now doing no action."

By word 'Action' scout was heard saying yes loudly which everyone chuckled.

"Sounds good than nothing even it's as crazy as you say pyro."

Sombra said with a smile and was ready to listen.

"Yes, and what choice do we have if the others are after the other side of talon."

Genii joined the conversation.

"Well luv were ready to listen and obey your commands."

Tracer said and all agents and mercs looked at pyro who smiled and began.

"Alright luvs, what we're about to do is something crazy you luvs had never done before."

Pyro paused looking at heavy and scout with a huge grin as he firstly set his eyes on heavy.

"Heavy I want you to lead phara sombra and symmetra on a talon raid. You luvs are going to hold most of the soldiers of talon when we get to their base. Heavy you keep mowing down groups while phara clears an open area for symmetra to deploy sentries to hold off most of talon's numbers whilesombra hacks their doors open. For sure talon has strict security and by mean hacking those doors this is where scout and his group comes in."

Pyro then looked at scout.

"Scout, I want you to do a quick run on killing. You genji and tracer will be a distraction inside talon's base. Once you're in you three stay as one group as you keep running around fending off all talon's in your sights at all cost."

Finally pyro sets his eyes on the agents not mentioned.

"Widowmaker, you snipe every talon you see. One talon, one bullet boom. Head shot. And for mercy and you luvs are with me, we go further the base and you two will gather as much information you can get. I'll do what I did best. Set the place ablaze."

Pyro finished.

The agents all looked agreeing to the plan as they all nodded, save for the heavy and scout who are used to chaos they smiled at pyro and gave a thumbs up.

"Good plan. Better than Soldier's heavy likes it."

"Thanks mate."

Pyro replied smiling.

"Und sombra und I vill lead to zhe base."

Suddenly widowmaker spoke gaining everyone's attention.

"How?"

Almost everyone asked.

"Ve once Vere talon agent remember?"

Widowmaker replied chuckling with sombra laughing.

There was a series of Oooing after but then went back to discussing.

"Wen do we leave?"

Scout asked.

"Let's gather a few amount of soldiers and we're set to leave later tonight."

Pyro replied and everyone nodded.

After the discussion everyone went to prepare everything they need since this is indeed kicking the door open and shooting down talon soldiers at their own base.

Hours of preparation and gather knot the toughest men on their soldiers it was just enough time to finally get set onto three ships. A ship for the agents and other for the main soldiers to back them up and the last for ambushing the talons to attempt of escape.

Pyro sat in the communications room typing a message to reaper.

 _'Sorry if I didn't get to respond earlier. just took a short break with mercy. But I need to inform you that tonight me and the rest of the agents are heading to the original talon base along with a few group of soldiers with us. It's best we deduct one of their bases to lessen the problems to worry about.'_

Click send Pyro turned to the clock to see only a minute left and off he and his team goes. For a few moments he looked back to the computer to see a message from reaper. Clicking open pyro began to read it.

 _'Sounds risky, but I know you the heavy and scout are experts on fighting I'm sure it'll go out fine. Goodluck especially if you encounter olivia, from what the demoman told us there's another base and it's fully operational that's another thing. Good luck you'll need it.'_

Pyro knew the base reaper was referring

to but not to think of it for now. For nnowthry must destroy the original talon base.

Pyro stood up and picked up his weapons on a large table and made his way outside. Seeing all the soldiers they need boarding the two other ships, pyro saw the agents redoing their weapons. He approached the agents and mercs who quickly noticed him with heavy first to speak.

"We're good to go. Coward killing time."

"Yeah wat he said."

Scout added raising his bat.

Pyro took on a moment to look at the agents and began.

"Look I know you luvs aren't used to chaos and are only fighting to protect but for now, this is all that we have to take down talon's base but I promise you luvs that we'll be doing a different strategy next time."

"Here is no need to change strategies. He like zhe plan."

Mercy said smiling as well as the rest of the agents and mercs.

"Thanks luvs."

Pyro said smiling back.

After that, he and the rest went in to the ship with tracer piloting it. Closing the hatch the ship began to hover and so did the other ships on their team.

Meanwhile on the old blu base, a talon soon soldier was typing in a computer like the rest of the others.

 _"Alert! An unidentified personnel detected at gibraltar!"_

Athena suddenly spoke startling the soldier.

"Have you activated defense turrets?"

The soldier asked and the AI responded.

 _"Affirmative. But the turrets were hacked and we're deactivated. I was also blocked in the security systems."_

The AI responded.

The soldier quickly went to another computer where the screen are capture by security cameras on gibraltar. The soldier looked at each camera around the deserted base as he found something. On the camera at the hangar was a lone figure seen standing in the dark space while holding a sign board in It's hands. The words on the sign said 'I'm coming for you're as the soldier read it. The soldier soldier then zoomed in the camera to get a better view of the figure and to his shock, the soldier froze while looking at the certain figure looking back at the camera.

"It's him."

The soldier said almost without a sound as he stared at the lone figure.

"This gonna be a long ride."

Scout said as he yawned and leaned back on his seat.

"You can rest while we're not there yet."

Heavy said with a light smile and all agents and scout nodded.

"Zhe base is located outside zhe city of Chicago. Ve cannot land two close to zheir base since zhey had long range detectors. Ve vill have to valk our cat in vhile not getting noticed."

Widowmaker explained as pyro listened.

"Okay, but we'll have to go inside without getting spotted. For sure they have guards outside."

"Don't vorry, our soldiers vill do zhat part."

Sombra joined in.

"Since they're uniforms are quite similar, I'm sure the guards wouldn't get to identify them that easily."

She finished.

"Alright then, guess we're all set."

Pyro said as both agents nodded.

 _Cuba:_

 _Overwatch camp_

Reaper stood outside watching the stars. Not that he was counting them, but was hoping that the group he sent arrives in time to the talon base in Chicago.

 _Flashback_

 _reaper was was watching the camp finally finished setting up. As he stood outside the camp he was approached by soldier._

 _"Sir a message was sent from base."_

 _"When?"_

 _Reaper asked._

 _"Just now sir."_

 _The soldier replied._

 _Reaper nodded and headed to the tent to see in the scree of the computer was a message._

 _ **'Sorry if I didn't get to respond earlier. Just took a short break with mercy. But I need to inform you that me and the agents are heading to the original talon base along with a few group of soldiers with us. It's best we deduct one of their bases to lessen the problems** **to worry about.'**_

 _As reaper finished reading the message he began to type his response. Done with typing he sent the message and went out._

 _"Aye ya lads need ta keep on patrol. We dunnae know if olivia's men are still out scattered around te bloody streets."_

 _The robot demoman said and the soldiers nodded all armed with rifles and radios._

 _It didn't took a while to finally get the demoman to join overwatch. Though he may not be the real Tavish Degroot, but still the skills and capabilities he based off the real one were a good count to the group._

 _"I need your help on a special task."_

 _Almost jumping in surprise, the robot quickly spun around to see reaper._

 _"Eh! Ya bloody scared me! Will ye ever stop doin' tet!"_

 _Reaper only shrugged but then spoke again._

 _"I need you and a group on twenty units in Chicago. Pyro and the agents are heading there to strike the base, though I think it might be suicide but since you're a demolition expert I think you'd be good help in destroying the base."_

 _"Aye! If tere's anythin' I'm good at It's bloody boom time!"_

 _The robot said nodding rapidly._

 _"Good. I'll get you a ship prepared while gather your team."_

 _"Aye!"_

 _The robot replied and turned away to call out_ troops.

 _End of flashback_

Reaper heard footsteps from turned around to see winston with a worried expression on his face.

"Reaper was that true? Bryson and the agents are going to the base of talon?"

The gorilla was sound concerned and reaper replied.

"Pyro and the agents had decided to destroy the main talon base. We don't have to worry because they have soldiers with them along the way. I'm sending the robot with a twenty soldier group to aid the since there's more of our soldiers than the ones left with the others."

"I just hope they're going to be okay. That is the main bade of talon for sure it is heavily populated by talon soldiers."

"I'm sure there aren't as much. Since olivia is transporting her transporting them."

Reaper paused for a short moment and then continued.

"Today is saturday. The demoman mentions of olivia heading here next week. That means monday unless she leaves the base now."

Winston was quiet still worried.

"They'll be fine. They have three war experts with them. "

Reaper reassured and winston nodded.

In the way way to their destination, everyone was asleep except for tracer who was piloting the ship. OOnthe passenger seats, pyro just sat next to mercy as she rest her head onto his shoulder. He didn't mind, as he sat he was thinking of what if the robot pyro did come for mercy. The thought was bothering him as he kept thinking. He looked at her asleep and gently brushed her hair with his gloves hand. He never wanted her to be in danger. Sure, he wouldrather give himself up instead of mercy or any of the other agents. But pyro knew that there was nothing he can to do to find out what the robot has in mind.

"You're still avake?"

Pyro heard mercy's voice whispering and turned to her.

"Just thinking."

"Vorried you mean?"

Mercy wasn't convinced to what pyro said.

"I had been vatching you think worriedly."

She added.

Pyro realized that h forgot to wear his mask.

"You're food at reading faces luv."

He whispered lightly chuckling.

"Well you're right, I'm worried about you."

Pyro continued and sighed.

"Zhere is no need to vorry liebe. If I happen to be captured I vill come back for you."

She whispered with a smile.

Pyro only nodded and a small smile came to his face.

"If you do ever get captured, I promise you that I will come to save you. Promise me if you'll fight back you'll be careful and not to fear the enemy. Me Spy with Soldier and demo were once captured by Gray, but we managed to escape without having any fear. Promise me luv that you will not fear."

Pyro said as he looked mercy in the eyes.

"Ja. I promise liebe."

Mercy replied with a smile.

Satisfied, pyro smiled and kissed her head as he wrapped an arm around mercy.

About two more hours they finally arrived a bit distant from the base. The ships landed on an open are surrounded by large trees.

As the agents and soldiers got out, pyro spoke to the ones armed with assault rifles.

"If there are any talons trying to escape we'll contact you lads you bring your ship in and block their escape. But if things get complicated, you go in and aid our units on the open ground."

The soldiers nodded in response and pyro walked back to the others.

"Soldiers and us ready."

Heavy said as he raised his natasha.

All soldiers with them were equipped with machine guns. Looking at the soldiers and to the agents all prepared pyro then spoke.

"Alright then. Let's get to work."

All nodes and the group finally set off leaving the other group on watch as they wait for their call.

A few minutes of walking into the forest, widowmaker signaled a hand onto a halt and everyone stopped. The three mercs in front looked up to see a large wall and two large gates. The building was more like a castle as carpets and flags were to be seen on top of the building's towers.

"Wow..."

Scout said in awe.

"Yes. It is more like a fantasy castle zhan a sci-fi building."

Widowmaker said as she stared at the base with a huge frown in her face, remembering her past mistakes.

The group quickly made their way to a corner with pyro ordering the soldiers to find a talon vehicle for them to get pass through, as well widowmaker telling the soldiers to pretend in front of the guards nearby.

The fifteen gunners made their approach to a nearby tank and three vans accompanied by two talon soldiers.

Sneaking their way the two guards quickly noticed them.

"Hey! That tank's off-limits!"

One soldier scowled as he and his companion approached.

"Oh! we were just told to move these vehicles inside-"

"No you're not! You know the rules. You're armed, you're going to cuba."

The soldiers only stood there looking around for any security cameras, to find nothing one of the gunners spoke.

"Were going to burrow these for-Ah forget it!"

The gunner hittingthe guard with the but of his gun and for the other gunners rushing to the second one beating him up.

"Anything you hack here?"

Scout asked sombra who shook her head and responded.

"There's nothing. But maybe inside I could hack through their security

system."

A few moments alter a gunner came back.

"Just got our cover to enter the base."

The gunner followed by the mercs and agents went to approach three vans and a large tank.

"That tank can carry up to four people."

The gunner said and all three mercs grinned as they went over to the large talon tank with a gunner piloting it.

The agents got on board the vans along with the soldiers. As the vehicles started moving the large gates started opening

letting the vehicles in.

Inside the base the vehicles parked in the corner of the base.

Gaining attention from the talon soldiers, the agents and gunners prepared their weapons as more and more talon approached them with weapons becoming suspicious.

The mercs seeing talon's outside nearing the three vans on the screen monitor.

"Crap, we're getting attention."

Scout said as he pulled out his bat.

"Can you turn one of the guns at their direction?"

Pyro asked turning to the gunner who nodded.

The gunner reached for a small control panel and began pressing a few buttons.

The tank's 30. Calibre machine gun began to turn It's direction towards the talons unnoticed.

"They are getting closer. Ready your weapons."

Phara whispered as she puts on her helmet.

"Check the vans."

There was a voice heard.

As a talon soldier approached one of the vans with the rest pointing their guns at the first van.

Reaching the handle of the van's door the soldier was ststartled by a loud noise coming from the front of the vehicles.

A talon fell dead with a hole in his head.

On the tank the three mercs readied their weapons as pyro ordered the gunner.

"Fire now."

The gunner nodded.

The gun began to shoot the talons on It's direction.

The talon's began falling dead with more others putting their attention on the source of the noise.

"Let's go."

Pyro said and he heavy and scout got out of the tanks with pyro being first to touch the ground.

The vans doors began to open as gunners and agents burst out.

"Overwatch!"

By thethe heard of the word, all soldier ran to their guns and began charging at them.

"The gunners began to shoot down those talons running towards their heavy artillery while the agents made progress on the base with phara flying above shooting rockets on open areas with talons. Clearing open an open spot, symmetra took her chance as she ran firing her weapons at any talon she sees

followed by heavy and scout. The three stood on their as symmetra deploys sentries with pyro running to them as he began setting talons on fire. The talon's busy with the gunners on the shootout while sombra took her time on hacking the doors with mei freezing any talons that get close to them.

Opening it successfully, sombra called out to pyro.

"Pyro you're up!"

Pyro nodded as he ran inside with scout mercy as well as tracer mei and genji.

Half of the open field of the talon base was quickly reached by the gunners as they kept gunning down upcoming talons.

Widowmaker reaching a tower began shooting talons from afar the gunfire.

Seeing that pyro and his group already made it inside as she scope in the building's windows. She then noticed about seven talon's headed the same way the agents aandercs are, making widowmaker smirk she aimed her rifle at the first soon on lead and pulled the trigger.

"Alright were stopping here. You guys go on ahead.

Scout said as he pulled out his pistol. Pyro nodded as he mercy and mei heads forward.

"You guys up for some speed killing? Dat's a challenge."

Scout asked as he checked his pistol with tracer responding.

"Sure luv, fastest to shoot and run then."

"Please no. I do think that it is not the time for a speed competition."

Genji piped in as he saw a group of well armed talon soldiers approaching them.

No the scout and tracer shrugged forgetting about the challenge scout brought.

"Alright den. Let's go bash some heads some heads."

Tracer and genji nodded.

"Lower your weapons and back away!"

One of the soldiers shouted only for scout to respond in his cocky tone.

"Yeah why don't you come over here and say dat to my face tough guy!"

And with that, scout quickly fired a bullet and shot one of the soldiers as he and the two agents charged at the talons.

"Keep up luvs!"

Pyro said as he and the two other agents ran straight a hallway which they believed to be leading to the intelligence room. Pyro stopped on his tracks as he looked at the two.

"Get as much information you can get. I'll take it from here."

Pyro said and the two agents nodded and headed straight their direction.

Pyro took a different direction and headed to the open area inside the base. His eyes wide open to see dozens of talon's turning to look at him with guns pointing at him. He grinned and set his phlog directly to the soldiers. Before any of the talons could pull the trigger, pyro already set flames around making the talons to back away. As he sets flames around, pyro turned his attention to the talons who are about to shoot him only for him to shoot them back setting them with flames.

Running to the other side of the base leaving all the screams of agony, pyro saw a couple more talon soldiers. With his grin getting more wider he began o set the flames around as he still found the beauty of the fire growing beautifuly only thing is that he felt quite bad to set ablaze those people since now he can burn things with having to feel emotins than back when. Finally done with the talons seeing all bodies laid burning, pyro saw gunners heading inside the base.

"They're in the intelligence room. I wantwant you lads to escort them out of here."

He order and the gunners nodded in response.

With the few gunners running to the intelligence room, pyro took a straight path to the larger room only to find it a storage room.

He saw about three talon's well armed and began shooting at him only for pyro to jumped behind a crate for cover. As the talons kept on shooting at the crate pyro pulled out his hammer and began to ran up straight to the closest talon. Slamming down his hammer successfully killing the talon, pyro managed to grab the edge of the barrel of the second talon's rifle as he pulled it away from the drier. Pyro then the rifle onto the third one and took a swing at the second talon's head smashing his skull. The third one raised his rifle and pyro quickly dropped his hammer as he tackled the talon into the floor. He grabbed the head with both hands and twisted his neck killing the talon off.

Pyro took a short moment of breathing and finally stood up and grabbed his hammer on the ground. Smoke as well as smelling something burning, pyro noticed a crate of what he think it is. He approached the crate on cthe corner and saw about six gas cans on the crate, making pyro grin as it gave him an idea.

Groups to groups were mowed down by heavy as he kept on gunning any talon he sees. The sentries had been taking down the most of the talon groups which gave the gunners to flank an area and to man a heavy artillery shooting directly the incoming talon groups.

As more and more groups began to approach symmetra was now firing her weapon to the nearest talon's she sees as she had deployed all of the sentries as well as all of her turrets now running low on firepower. Heavy was enjoying the sight of the talons he gets to mow down only until the clicking sound was heard. Heavy frowned and pulled out his shotgun that Doe gave him. He began to slowly approach as he fires his shotgun to the closest talon.

Sombra however was trying to get to shoot back talon's only to be kept crouching behind a van. Suddenly she got the idea of throwing a teleporter nearby the gunners. She pulled out one and quickly threw it behind one of the gunners busy enough to notice.

Sombra then took out another one and activated it as she teleported behind the friendly gunners. Finally she gets to join the gunfire she began spraying bullet on about your talons being killed.

Heavy ran back to get to the dispenser symmetra deployed and began to grab extra shotgun shells.

"Too many babies! What do we do?"

Symmetra looked at the sentries and turrets all starting to make clicking sounds, she looked at heavy and quickly responded.

"Let's try to hold our spot for now! I'll contact the other group to back us up!"

Heavy nodded in response.

"Da okay!"

He said as he turned his attention back to the incoming groups of talons.

Symmetra shooting a talon dead to the ground saw phara approach.

"I'm almost out of rockets. Do we have any more spares?"

She asked and symmetra replied.

"At the dispenser."

She posted at the red refrigerator like machine and phara nodded and approached the machine. As symmetra kept in shoot talon's nearby, she noticed the ship for their backup. But the thing is there were two ships.

The ships landed behind the gunners spot and the doors opened aas soldiers ran out firing their guns at the groups on talons.

The other group to ambush arrived also with another group.

A pair of soldiers with gas mask approached symmetra as asked a bit confused.

"Did base sent another group as backup?"

The short soldier replied with a feminine voice.

"Reaper did. He received a message from the pyro informing him about you storming the base, so he sent us to aid you guys up."

It was kate the shorter soldier and her companion chris.

"So do ou have someone leading you?"

The two soldiers turned to see heavy who approached them.

"Yes sir. Our newest addition to the organization."

Chris replied as he pointed to a certain lone robot armed with a grenade launcher with a short one sling behind his back.

"KABOOM!"

The robot demoman was quickly recognized by the talons they instead choose to try and kill the robot only to the robot to fire three grenades blowing up the talons to pieces.

"You are joking right?"

Heavy asked as he just stared at the robot blowing off his own men who now labeled him as traitor.

"Reaper sent a message to pyro informing about the decision to have the demoman be part of ovewatch."

Kate said and heavy just sighed

"Well, later we can talk about it later."

Symmetra said with a light smile and heavy nodded in response.

"I tought tis bloody base is suppose to be populated by trained soldi? But I guess not."

The knew eyed robot said as he stared at the remains of the soldiers.

Scout kept firing his pistol to distant talon soldiers while genji lashes through the neaes ones. Tracer however was shooting btalins from both front and back.

"Don't they ever get tired chasing us!?"

She said as she rapidly fired her guns at four talon's killing them off.

"Don't you mean don't they ever stop coming?"

Genji responded to her.

"Eh, doesn't matter if dey just keep coming at us. I got us covered watch."

As scout said it he pulled out his bat and ran straight to the six talon's from behind them.

As scout runs he swing his bat onto the first talon hitting the head with a loud crack being head. He jumped up as he slammed his bat onto the second soldier's head and grabbed him as the four talon's began shooting at him. Using the body as shield, Scout pushed it towards the talons as he ran up to the one on the front and pulled out his scattergun. He pulled the trigger onto the head blowing it off while throwing the bat onto the other talon successfully hitting the talon's face knocking him out. Scout aimed his weapon quickly as he fired it to hit the other talon onto his chest with the last one dodging the hit. As the last talon raised his rifle ready to fire he was quickly blown off to pieces.

Tracer and genji quickly rushed over to scout, seeing him okay both were quite confused to what just happened until a certain voice suddenly spoke.

"Ya lads a'right?"

"Aw crap dat was my kill"

Scout protested as he looked the the one who spoke.

He and the two agents quickly raised their weapons in surprise to see the robot demoman who just stood on his spot and spoke.

"Enough with tat, we got work te do! C'mon lads!"

The one eyed robot quickly ran to hole he did to a wall with the three followed behind still surprised to see him.

"Oi! Got te other three with me!"

The demoman shouted with heavy gesturing for him and the three behind him to come over.

In the gunfire they ran ignoring the noises everywhere and got to where the heavy is.

"Where are others?"

The russian asked.

"Tey are all I could find. Tere's fire everywhere and I couldn't find any way ta get in."

"Where's pyro and the others?"

Tracer asked as she looked only to find symmetra and sombra shooting on talons.

"They have not come back yet."

That is when the demoman spoke as he called for phara who landed and approached in.

"I need yer help lass. We're goin' ta find te others."

Phara nodded in response and the two of them went off.

Heavy then ordered the arrivii agents to help and hold off the talons.

 ** _BLAM!_**

Widowmaker kept firing her rifle as she kept her sight on the scope of her rifle to see multiple bodies laid around dead.

She looked at the hangar of the base and there she saw about six friendly gunners with mercy and mei carrying suitcases as they ran while shooting talons on their rear.

She quickly aimed to the first talon and fired another bully killing off the talon. And mother bullet to another talon and to the next talon as the group being chased down got to out of the base.

the gunners kept firing behind them as they see more talons coming from behind.

They ended up running behind the large crates and took the spot for cover as bullets began to fly towards them. Mei couldn't stand the bullets after them finally decided to ran in for the and fired her weapon cresting an ice wall.

Sighing in relief she turned back to the others seeing mercy with a thumbs up.

"I couldn't get a better chance to shoot my weapon so I did it here."

Mei said as she took a deep breath from her slight exhaustion.

Noticing up the wooden made tower, came down widowmaker from the ladder as she approached the two agents.

"You two okay?"

She asked with a nod in reply from the two agents.

"Have you seen bryson?"

Mercy asked and widowmaker shook her head in response.

"I zhought he vas vith you?"

"He led us near the intelligence room but then separated from us."

Mei responded.

"Um, ma'am I think that ice wall isn't about to last long."

A gunner said as he pointed towards the ice wall mei put to block the talons. The wall was seen with cracks as small cracking sounds was heard.

The agents and gunners pointed their weapons ready to shoot the talons and as the wall finally began falling apart the talons emerged from the building weapons ready to shoot until a rocket suddenly hit them in one shot killing off the talons.

The group looked where the rocket came from and to their surprise they saw phara and the robot demoman.

"Oi! Get over 'ere!"

The scottish robot called out to the group and finally ran towards him while shooting the talons who aren't caught by the hit.

"Vhat's zhis, you're on our side now?"

Widowmaker spoke looking at the robot and so did the group.

"Yer gorilla friend came up with te votin' ta get me ta join us."

The demoman said with a shrug as he fired a single grenade to seven talons who got out of the building.

"Well that seems to be all of them."

Phara said.

The group then decided to head back to the rest of the others.

"Kill these babies!"

Heavy said as he charged as he punched a talon and grabbed another one slammed him onto a nearby crate. All soldiers and gunners followed in as they charged at the remaining talons either stabbing them with their knives and shooting them with pistols.

The group arrived witnessing the last talons getting killed by the others. Phara who was carrying the robot with ine hand dropped him to an open spot with a couple of talons. He pulled his grenade launcher and fired the grenades and jumped away with explosions behind him.

"Their goin' ta have ta glue back together in hell!"

He said as remains and shower of blood came pouring in.

Heavy threw a talon to the others talons and hatched at them with his hands to a fist. He threw every ounce he he could to every talon he gets close into and grabbed one talon as heavy used him like a bat while swinging him to another talon sending him flying towards a van.

As heavy threw the talon in hand his earpiece rang as he heard pyro's voice on the line.

 _"Heavy I need you to get everyone out of there no questions asked just do it!"_

"Da."

Heavy replied and the line went off.

Heavy looked at the soldiers gunners and agents, he then looked at a familiar claw handed soldier.

"Zyon! We need ship to get out!"

Heavy shouted and the soldier nodded in response as he ran back towards the ship.

Heavy then called out the rest of the men and gents and itold them to get to the ship.

Everyone ran towards the two ships that arrived earlier and got onboard but as everyone got on the ships, mercy however was still outside alone with her reserve shooter as she kept shooting talons.

"Mercy's still out there!"

A soldier said and all looked to see mercy just shooting as she stood her spot.

"Doc!"

Scout quickly ran out to get her.

"Doc we got go!"

He said as he fired his scattergun at a talon.

"But bryson is still inside zhe building."

"Doc dere's too many talons here we can't stay long."

"Vut..."

Mercy looked at him as she still wanted to wait but scout put his hands on her shoulder and responded.

"Doc I trust him. I admit dat he is da hardcore of da team aside from heavy. He will be with us soon I promise you. Do you trust him?"

Mercy nodded.

"Ja."

"Good. Now let's go b will be fine I know."

Scout said as he and mercy ran to the ship.

The ships began hovering and began to flew away from the base but as everyone looked at the windows they saw the an explosion as the entire building collapsed with fired pouring everywhere. Mercy closed her eyes thinking that pyro couldn't be inside the building.

"Pyro?"

Phara spoke.

"He's inside building."

Heavy responded.

Everyone lowered their heads of the thought of the firebug got caught in the explosion. The ships landed to where the other ships made descend earlier and the other solution out to use the empty ships, but as they got out heavy's earpiece went ringing as he heard a voice on the line.

 _"All clear. Talon walkers dead and base destroyed."_

Heavy knew and he didn't doubt it. He quickly called the rest and told them they will go back to the base. Without a word the ships flew back and descended to and open area. The building all crumbled to pieces with bodies laid around and mostly, fire everywhere. The soldiers and gunners ran out of the ships to search the place for any surviving talons while the agents and mercs looked at the destroyed talon base.

"Wonder wot caused te fire."

The demoman wondered aloud as heavy responded.

"No need to wonder. Over there."

The heavy said and pointed at the destroyed burning entrance emerged a figure walking out of the destroyed castle-like base.

Everyone saw the figure and knew who it was.

Pyro saw the agents mercs and the rest of their soldiers watching him walk out of the fiery destroyed entrance as he walk. Away from the flames he saw mercy rushing towards him with a tight hug.

"I almost zhought I lost you!"

She said with a tear fell off her eye.

"It's alright luv. I'm okay, it was the only way to destroy the base but I have make sure you luvs are safe first before I do it."

Pyro said as he hugged her back and slowly let go.

Heavy and scout smiled as they and the agents approached.

"Never doubt you."

Heavy said as he patted pyro in the back.

"Yeah me too. 'cause I've seen you done it before at Gray's base wen we fought his robots."

Scout said smiling.

The agents like tracer and mei gave pyro a quick hug with the rest patting pyro on the back.

"I'm impressed lady. Even te robot pyro cannot do tat."

The robot said with a thumbs up.

But as everyone cheered on their victory chris and kate approached which pyro noticed the two.

"I thought you luvs went to Cuba?"

"Yes. But reaper was informed about you guys heading here so he gave us a task to help you guys out on taking out this base."

Chris responded.

"We are also to remain under your command."

Kate added.

Pyro nodded and looked at the demoman who just shrugged.

"Tey sent me as well 'cause tey already have an australian bomb lovin' lad."

"Well we could use a demo I'm okay with it."

Scout said with a shrug.

"Alright then. Now that we're done here, let's get back to base and discuss about the information taken. You luvs got the information?"

Pyro turned to mercy and mei who both nodded in response.

"We'll gather our troops and have the ships ready."

Kate said as she and chris went to get the rest of the soldiers.

The mercs and agents went to the ship and took their seats as they wait for the rest of the soldiers to come back. After a few moments the shirts found no surviving talons and finally went to the ships and ascended off the destroyed base.

As they made their way back to teufort pyro was thinking about the robot and olivia.

"You think of something?"

Heavy asked as he noticed.

"I didn't find any of the robots or olivia. You think they knee about our plan?"

"Heavy guess they went to new base and olivia goes to cuba."

The russian said as he patted pyro on the back.

"Is okay. You did well destroying base though."

He added with a smile.

Pyro smiled back and nodded in response .

For what seemed like hours of sleeping, the mercs and agents woke up just in time as they arrived back to teufort. Quickly heading to their meeting room the agents mercs now includes the robot demoman as sat around a table to discuss of the mission.

"So, tere was no olivia no pyro spy of heavy. I could only goes tat te three robots went to Cuba along with olivia. But pyro isn't goin' tere. He was instructed ta stay in charge of ta base in Germany. Though I have not seen tat myself, but I do believe tat te base is fully operational leavin' te knew we scrapped on It's own."

Said the demoman.

"Guess skull guy and his team are onto olivia den. While we go after da robots."

Scout said.

"No laddie. She only visits te camp and goe back ta her base. But since we destroyed it already I assume she will head ta her new one."

At that point mercy and mei began to take out photos from the suitcase as they set it on the table for the rest to look at.

"Looks like a castle. Just like the one we destroyed."

Pyro commented.

"Vut on zhe picture, it tells zhat is it is already active."

Widowmaker said.

On knew of the picture was an image of a castle with the design a lot of the medieval times. The mercs couldn't help but notice it a bit similar to Degroot's keep as one of the places they fought blu.

"There seemed to be just enough information we need. By we'll have this discussion later. I must now let's go inform reaper about this."

Pyro said and excused himself as he went out of

the room.

The agents and mercs then continued to look at various photos as they have their in conversations.

Looking at one one of the folders sombra noticed one with a name 'Cuba' curious to what it may contain, she picked up the folder and opened it.

Papers and a single photo of which sombra could recognize as a large pod. She called the demoman to show the photo and as the robot stood next to next her she asked.

"When you were still back on the talon camp, have you seen soldier 76 on a pod?"

"Aye. Tey kept in tere to preserve him. Olivia was planning on putting some sort of chemical tat she herself created. In fact she was goin' ta use it on the captures agents as well but since all she has was yer friend, she sent te pyro to get te pod and retieve it for her. I still believe she has him in te camp though."

The robot replied.

On the red base pyro was done typing his message to reaper informing him about the mission. And as he gestured the room we was then approached by a soldier and led him to the blu base. On the computers the soldiers showed pyro a backup footage on gibraltar. Pyro saw the figure on the dark with a sign board in hands saying 'I'm coming for you' The soldier paused the video and zoomed the photo and to enhanced it. Pyro now having a good view of the figures see the robot pyro staring directly at the camera as he hold the sign board.

"When did you get this?"

He asked as he turned to the soldier.

"Right after you've departed sir. They even managed to hacked through the security system and disabled the turrets not even our AI could get control of the system."

Pyro was quiet for a moment but then responded.

"If you you happen to see the robot or any talon inform me."

The soldier nodded and pyro left.

Pyro stood on an empty hallway as he couldn't help to think of it. His worry in thought of the pyro coming for mercy. It was better off that the robot comes after him rather than mercy or any of the othersbut then again, he cannot predict what the robot will do or what he had in mind.

Cuba:

Talon camp

Just arriving at the camp Olivia was walking to a large tent. She chuckled at the sight of the sight of the open pod and a man in a blue and white jacket both arms tied with chains as the man stood on the corners. Olivia approached the man slowly as she observed him from head to toe. She gently reached her hands to his mask and took it off to reveal a huge scar in his face

76 could feel the cold metal fingers pressed to his mask as the robot gently took it off. He looked at the robot to see who it was. Olivia Mann. 76 tried to break free off the chains as he failed and released a defeated sigh and looked at the feminine robot.

"You'll never get them. I can feel it. They are safe away from you."

He said as he stared directly to olivia's glowing eyes.

Olivia lightly chuckled and slowly reached a hand to touch his face as she leaned a bit closer.

"They are not your friends."

She whispered to 76's ear.

76 turned to look away to avoid eye contact as he can feel olivia's hand as she began to whisper again.

"I will release you off these chains if you would listen to me."

76 still refused to look at her but afterwards he slowly looked at the robot and gave his response.

"I will not listen to you and I will never do anything you say. I'am not your one of your people."

Olivia sighed and straighten her posture.

"Okay then. If that's what you want."

She pulled out a syringe with a glowing purple liquid that caught 76's attention. He saw it in his dream that was was injected to him. Before he could even react olivia already injected the syringe onto his neck.

76 felt a sting of pain but rather made his mind to breakdown. he couldn't think of a single thought as he began to question the feminine robot.

"What did you do to me!? What is tedious injected!?"

As he try to think of a thought he could help but forget of what it was he was thinking. But then Olivia chuckled and slowly reached a hand to his face as she leaned again and spoke.

"Now, if you would listen to me. I can help you. So calm down and please allow me to help you."

76 calmed down a bit as he inhaled and turned his attention back to olivia.

"If you would listen to what I'm telling you. I can tell you you the real enemy is. And why they're your enemy."

76's mind began to process the words as his mind began to work properly again. He stared at olivia confused.

"You want to know why is this happening?"

76 nodded as he waited for a response.

"The organization that you once work for was shut down because...Of you."

She paused as she finally began to ruin 76's mind.

"Of you jack. Overwatch was shut down because of the havoc and chaos you and your people caused. Talon nothing to do with any of this. If you want you can reclaim your life back. You can be, strike team commander Morrison again. You can earn the redemption of what you and overwatch has done."

"You're lying to me. Winston and the agents can never to do such a thing."

He said as he began to think of what olivia said. The thought of him now working with mercenaries and even the ex talon agents and the soldiers of talon as been erased in his mind as one of the effects of the syringe injected to him.

"How can you help me?"

He finally asked as he lost and forgot of the memories he had now carrying the lies olivia told him.

"I can help you reclaim it all jack. But to make it possible, you must eliminate the real enemies."

"Who?"

"Gabriel Reyes and his soldiers he has brainwashed to join him ruin the reputation of overwatch. The agents are the same. They want power but mostly they want to rule. You and the vigilante things you do are not exactly being vigilante. They had been lying to you jack. What you are really doing is destroying the beautiful environment. You are secretly brainwashed to cruelty. Are you going to let that past?"

76 clenched his fist as he accepted all the made up information.

"I know you're angry. But allow me to help you. Let me help you reclaim your name reputation and your life. Maybe even earn redemption for your mistakes for siding with Gabriel and his people."

Olivia slowly leaned a few inches away from him.

"Do you want to reclaim your life back jack?"

76 felt sting inside him as he winced. His eyes closed as he thought of what olivia said. Finally opening his eyes, 76 looked at olivia anger building up inside him. Olivia took it as a yes and gently put his mask back on with the visor began glowing purple caused by 76's eyes.

"Yes, ma'am. I do."

 **Well that's it for this chapter I hoped you enjoyed!**

 **Still a few more chapters to the ending I hope you guys stay tune for the last chapter and about olivia brainwashing 76 to turn against overwatch I thought that would be good for the last chapter since there are only about three robot to be killed now the robot demoman not included.**

 **if you guys enjoyed please leave a review and let me know what you think :)**

 **Chapter 28 coming soon!**

 **ripntear045771**


	29. Live and it's consiquence

**Sup! This chapter should've been done a week ago but I wasn't feeling well to be able to work on it. But thankfully I managed to work on this as possible.**

 **Here's chapter 29 enjoy!**

Love and it's consiquence

Pyro stood outside the base of red as he sat at the barrier watching the view in silence. He felt a hand in on his shoulder and turned to his right to see mercy. She

then sat next to him and began.

"Zhe others are doing a short celebration in zhe mess hall. Vut you don't seemed happy, somezhing vrong?"

Pyro looked down and responded.

"I saw him."

"Vho?"

"The pyro. He's reached gibraltar and disabled all systems. He's coming for us."

Mercy's eyes widened as she quickly asked.

"Vhen did you saw him?"

"Earlier. I'm worried that-"

"I vill be avare. I promise."

Mercy said resting her head on pyro's shoulder.

Smiling, pyro looked at mercy and spoke.

"Let's just forget about it."

"Zhat sounds good to me. Let us talk about somezhing else instead."

Mercy said smiling and both began to change the subject and vegan talking about something else.

Eating as they chatter happily, the agents and mercs sat around a circular table cheering their victory.

"Dis whole mug of pepsi is a straight chug in success!"

Scout said as he stood up and began chugging down the whole mug of pepsi.

The agents and heavy chuckled.

"Da, heavy enjoyed crushing leetle babies."

Heavy said as he chew on his sandvich.

"For sure talon would be really mad about this."

Mei said chuckling.

"You mean olivia would be really mad?"

Tracer said to her jokingly.

Everyone laughed.

"If we only knew that storming their base would be such a great idea, we should've done that before."

Phara joined in and the mercs and agents nodded in agreement.

But as they enjoy the moment heavy excused himself and stood up to head outside.

Talking about their past experiences from the omnic crisis as well as the wars for the gravel, both pyro and mercy enjoyed their space as they shared stories to each other.

"I think the last time took out mercenaries were back at gray's base. Couldn't remember, for so many things we've fought during those day."

"I zhink zhat vas zhe one time you told me about a pair of mercenaries you set to flames. Zhey vere, going to Newark I zhink I remember you said."

"Ah, yes. Slim mustachio and blindfolded beard face. Two of the old team of mercs sent to get us for gray."

"Vhat a surprise to burn people like vhat you did."

Mercy said giggling.

"I almost thought at first telling you that you might be disturbed."

Pyro said with a smirk but mercy giggled and responded.

"Mien liebe, I vould never. Und vhy could I? I vouldn't mind zhe past vhere you vere forced to be a firebug. Vut none of zhat matter. I love you just zhe vay you are."

She said with a warm smile.

"I love you my angel."

Pyro said smiling as he rested his head on mercy's shoulder as she responded.

"I love you too my firebug."

As they paused for a short moment, pyro reached one arm around mercy as he looked at her and smiled.

"No matter what happens I promise that we will never get separated."

Mercy looked at him smiling and responded.

"Nothing can separate us. Even if one of us may get taken avay, fate vill alvays lead us back to each other."

Both giggling after the sentence but then decided to give each other a kiss only for another voice to be heard.

"Sorry! Heavy did not meant to disturb you. Heavy brought you two sanviches."

Both quickly looked away from each other faces bright red as heavy quickly approached them and gave them sandviches.

Both thanking him, heavy didn't said a word but then quickly turned away as he began speed walking towards the base entrance almost having himself be tripped by a small rock as he went inside.

Both pyro and mercy chuckled as they saw it but then went back to whatever they're doing.

"Crap! It's hitting you! Run away!"

Snapped as he and genji look at the screen while playing a game.

"We are surrounded! We need to find somewhere else to run!"

Genji replied as he frantically pressed buttons on the game controller.

"Crap! Crap! Crap!"

Scout shouted as the game they're playing ended.

"I swear I had the best gun from the mystery box."

Genji said as as handed scout the controller.

"I tink you need to use da pack a punch tingy."

Scout said as he started another game.

"Playing shooter game?"

Heavy suddenly asked as he sat with the two on the couch.

"Yes. Call of duty zombies."

Genji replied.

"Ah. Heavy also play that."

"Sounds great let us take turns on the controller."

Genji said as they watched scout play.

In the lighting mood as the two talk. Pyro cleared his throat as he began to speak, seriously this time.

"Mercy luv, there's something I need to tell you."

"Ja?"

Taking a deep breath, pyro began.

"Earlier when we arrived, I was told that someone has breached gibraltar."

"Vhat? How is zhat possible? Gibraltar had turrets and a defense system."

"Everything was shut down."

Pyro paused but then mercy asked.

"Did you know vho vas zhe culprit?"

Pyro nodded.

"The robot pyro."

Mercy sighed and spoke.

"He never stops does he?"

"Yeah. But please promise me that you'll be careful as always."

Mercy nodded and responded.

"I promise."

Pyro smiled and hugged her with mercy hugging him back.

"I don't wanna lose you."

Pyro whispered.

"Even I as vell do not banged to lose you."

Mercy responded but then continued.

"Let us head back inside ja?"

Pyro nodded and the two of them stood up and began to move towards the base entrance.

In the living room where shouts and screamings could be heard. The two noticed heavy scout and genji playing a video game.

"Crap wat do I do!? I'm out I can't shoot!"

Scout said in a sound of panic on his voice.

"Try using your knife!"

Genji said.

"It won't work! It's round fifthteen!"

"Heavy suggest running around circles then use your grenades to slow leetle babies."

"Ah, good idea! Quickly scout, do what the heavy says!"

"like children in an ordinary house playing video games."

Pyro said as he watched the three with mercy giggling.

"Come. Let us go to zhe roof."

Mercy said giggling as she pulled pyro with her and both went to the roof.

As they got there they both sat as they watched the view from above. Looking at the old blu base, pyro remembered the days he and the red team would always beat the blu team on their everyday battle. Seeing red and blu heavy gunning down scouts headed towards the opposite bases. With soldiers rocket jumping as well as a blu sniper on the second door of blu base sniping medic behind heavy. Pyro smiled as he took off his mask and imagines the peaceful view of both bases as if it were still like back when during his job, imagining the day as one of the daily battles of red and blu.

 ** _(Alan Walker)_**

 ** _'Faded'_**

The red team ran out of the red base while shouting their battle cries as they saw the blu team running out of their own ready to fight.

 ** _You were the shadow to my life did you feel us?_**

The soldier was quickly shot with a bullet through his head as he fell dead.

 ** _Another star you fade away._**

 ** _Afraid our aim is out of sight wanna see us? Alive._**

The blu sniper who shot the red soldier quickly aimed and fired another bullet towards the red scout. But the scout managed to dodge and slip past the blu heavy failed to mow him down.

 ** _Where are you now?_**

The blu sniper quickly tossed his rifle aside and pulled out his smg as he quickly ran down the stairs and onto the red scout.

 ** _Where are you now?_**

As he made it outside to hear various noised from the gunfire he looked around to find the scout.

 ** _Where are you now?_**

Suddenly, he was hit by a solid circular object making him drop his smg and loose balance on his feet.

 ** _Was it all a fantasy?_**

 ** _Where are you now?_**

The vision of the blu sniper began to clear from blurriedness as he saw scout ran towards him. Before he could even react he was then hit by the solid metal bat onto his face.

 ** _Were you only imaginary?_**

As he completely fell off the ground onto the water drowning his vision went bright as he reached the bottom the water.

 ** _Where are you now?_**

 ** _Atlantis._**

 ** _Under the sea, under the sea._**

The scout camp ran inside the blu base to get the intelligence with the blu demoman having to run after him only to be stabbed by a cold steel from the red spy's butterfly knife. The spy appeared as he looked at the body.

 ** _Where are you now?_**

The spy then screamed as his body was all covered in flames.

 ** _Another dream?_**

The blu pyro kept it's flamethrower on the burnt spy as it watched in satisfaction.

 ** _The monster's running wild inside of me._**

 ** _I'm faded_**

The masked blu was then shot by the red sniper as it finally fell dead. But the blu heavy and medic noticed the sniper as the medic ubered the heavy and began to gun the sniper. Blood began to cover the wooden walls as the poor red sniper dropped his rifle.

 ** _I'm faded._**

Blood in his mouth the sniper finally collapsed and fell dead.

 ** _So lost, I'm faded._**

The red demoman was accidentally running out of the base only to meet his unfortunate demise from the blu heavy gunning him down.

 ** _I'm faded._**

The red demoman fell as he couldn't feel any limbs for being hit by every bullet fired at him. Finally the demoman closed his eyes and died.

 ** _So lost, I'm faded._**

On the sewers of the red base the red engineer was deploying a sentry with a blu spy unoticed.

 ** _These shallow water never met what I needed._**

The sound of electricity sparking as the sentry deactivated. The engineer quickly spun around to see the blu spy uncloaking with a revolver in hands and fired a bullet directly to the engineer's chest and fell down the water.

 ** _I'm letting go a deeper dive._**

The blu do you smirked only to be grabbed byby the red heavy with a deadly glare on his face. The heavy quickly grabbed the spy's head with his other free hand pulling it off. He dropped the body and looked at his former teammate floatedfloated in the water dead.

 ** _Eternal silence of the sea I'm breathing. Alive._**

The blu heavy and medic ran inside the red base with the blu engineer and scout stopping in the main area on the first floor of the red base.

 ** _Where are you now?_**

The scout screamed in pain but quickly fell down and died as a barb wire covered axe attatched to his head.

 ** _Where are you now?_**

The blu engineer looked up to see the red pyro pulling out his flamethrower and aiming it at him and finally began setting him ablaze as he fell down onto the ground burning.

 ** _Under the bright but faded light you set my heart on fire._**

The blu heavy and medic reached the intelligence room as the medic grabbed the red suitcase. Suddenly the red medic came in firing his crossbow hitting the heavy on the shoulder but then again gunned him down.

 ** _Where are you now?_**

The red medic coughed blood as he lose balance of himself and fell dead blog pooling over him.

 ** _Where are you now?_**

The two blus ran out of he red base red suitcase in their hands as they ran to the first floor to meet up with the blu soldier.

 ** _Where are you now?_**

The three blus were quickly abused by the red pyro as he fired his reserve shooter twice putting a massive hole on the medic's chest and dropped the red suitcase.

The pyro then tosses aside his gun and pulled out his jackhammer and charged at the two remaining blus. He shoved the heavy and swung up his hammer to the soldier lifting the blu up and splashing down the water.

 ** _Atlantis._**

 ** _Under the sea, under the sea._**

Turning to the heavy, the red pyro tilted his head to know side and dropped the hammer as he slowly approached the heavy who was about to get up. The pyro pulled out his flamethrower and lowers it leveling up to the blu's face.

The heavy was about to get up only for him to be too late as flames began engulfing his massive body.

 ** _Where are you now?_**

The pyro stopped as he lowered his flamethrower and watched the screaming blu heavy in both fear and pain.

 ** _Another dream?_**

 ** _The monster's running wild inside of me._**

 ** _I'm faded_**

The scout finally came running out of the blu base blu suitcase strapped behind his back as he ran on the wooden bridge and stopped as he stood next to pyro and watched the burning blu on the ground.

 ** _I'm faded._**

 ** _So lost, I'm faded._**

The red heavy came walking up next to the two reds as he also stood by and watched the burning blu heavy with lowered moanings of pain.

 ** _I'm faded._**

The red pyro suddenly looked up on the roof of the red base and there sat a beautiful blonde woman wearing a white valkylrie armor with wings while looking at the blu base. As well as a man wearing a red asbestos suit with camouflage all over it while looking down at the red pyro himself.

 ** _So lost, I'm faded._**

But all those began to fade as pyro imagines it. The red team and so as the blu team. The ones that left were pyro himself with heavy and scout in their usual attire.

Pyro sighed as he saw those three imaginations slowly fading.

"You seemed quiet. Is zhe robot pyro still bozhering you liebe?"

Pyro turned to mercy who was looking at him while waiting for a response.

"Just remembered how this place used to be back when."

Pyro replied with a smile to assure that mercy wouldn't get worried.

"What about you luv? You thinking of anything?"

Mercy smiled and responded.

"Ive been zhinking about zhe ozhers in zhe camp."

"Ah of course. I too. Actually speaking of camp, I need to go and check for any messages. Let's go?"

Mercy nodded as she and pyro stood up and went back inside the base.

On the way to the communications room mercy quickly kissed pyro on the cheek and told she will be in the medical bay. Pyro nodded and went in the room to check for any messages from reaper.

Taking a chair and sitting in front of the computer, pyro saw a message from reaper that was sent just seconds ago. Clicking on it, there it opened a long letter.

 ** _'I hope your_** ** _mission on the talon base went well. Now back to business, we managed to discover the talon camp. Only thing is, it is heavily populated by talon soldiers. So to make things more better as we proceed to know about their camp, we sent a few of our units to go and spy for us on the talon camp and on olivia. As they spy on the camp, our units managed to sabotage the intelligence room were they store the information but the only thing that remained there was all about the V3. The photos that we have now tells that it was clear that talon was done creating V3s as the camp has about thirteen a total of it. Also, they informed us that olivia didn't stayed long in the camp not even a whole day. Based from what they've gathered, olivia somehow went there to test out a new weapon she herself created. As well as most of the soldiers on her camp had been surrendered under the command of an unknown lead. We do not know yet who it is, because the spies told us that they couldn't get anymore information through the lack of knowledge by most talon operatives which is seemed that talon has been far more secretive now on it's own people. That's just what we have gathered recently. But what I really needed to inform you about is that we have been receiving reports here on such talon activity, I mentioned of someone leading the soldiers aside from olivia and now we are after to whoever that is, not to worry about any civilian casualties. But damaged properties were caused by this unknown lead, and for the robots. We have detected all three of the robots that we still needed to get rid of nearing gibraltar, quite possible that they might even be neighboring it. But not like I know what they're up to like in here in cuba despite the lack of information we now gather as we progress on our mission, the only thing we have now is the element of surprise.'_**

After finished reading the message pyro was in deep thought, who could be that lead and aside from that what about the weapon olivia created? So many thoughts closing pyro's mind now but then decided to type his response.

 _'We can think of that weapon olivia created once we're dealt with the robots, and as for whoever is leading the soldiers in the camp do what you do best to do to find out who it is. We cannot stand anymore new faces in our conflict with talon.'_

Sending it, pyro stood up and walked out.

He walked in the halls and to the living room to find scout heavy and genji still playing a video game but this time the rat of the agents where there except for mercy.

"Oh hey! Wanna play too?"

Scout quickly noticed as the other agents also saw pyro approaching.

"No thanks I just needed to have a little chat with heavy."

"Okay, more for me and genji den."

Scout then handed the controller to genji as they eat back to playing with the agents watching as they sat on their chairs.

"So what is bothering you?"

Heavy asked as pyro sat next to him on the couch.

"Reaper messaged me."

Pyro then began discussing about the message and as he finished heavy asked.

"What do you propose to do?"

Sighing. Pyro replied with a tired voice.

"I don't think we can get there to help them out on taking the talon camp. It was said to be populated though. But about the unknown leading the camp aside from olivia I think that's another thing to worry too."

Heavy also sighed but then said.

"Heavy believe smoke man and others can take on that. While we take on olivia and her robots."

"I think I can 'elp with tat."

No the mercs looked and saw the robot demoman approaching and sat on the edge of the couch next to pyro.

"I always knew tat te pyro was planning on putting up a small hidden talon base. Just a small one for a few groups ta stay. But te one time he visited gibraltar,

tat is where he get te bloody ides on setting a small base."

"Where is it?"

Pyro asked as he and heavy looked at the robot for an answer.

"Somewhere near te city I believe. Pyro doesn't trust me though, so I only hear tis I'm tellin' ya on te others. Spy and heavy know. Even snipes and solly."

"But why tell this now instead sooner?"

Heavy piped in.

"Uh hello? Ya lads didn't even asked me."

"But I can help us take on te bloody spook, but I might need help if we also wanted to double te robot kill. I plan on taking down te spook and heavy."

"Why not all three of them?"

Pyro asked as he and heavy exchanged glances.

"Pyro? Nah! I heard what he did ta medic. He's a violent cruel beast and I cannae do it. Technically, even if I happen ta be a demolition expert I still dunnae stand a chance against 'Im."

"Right..."

Pyro began as an idea came to his mind as he snapped his finger.

"...I think I have an idea."

The heavy and demoman looked at him and then began.

"I'll send you with a twenty-five people team on going back to gibraltar and see if the robots tried sabotaging our computers for information. While also sending three units to track down the robots and spy for us."

"Aye anythin' else we need ta worry so far?"

Pyro nodded and responded.

"That would be the robot pyro."

And with that pyro left and headed to the hangar. There he found plenty of soldiers entering duties.

"Can I help you sir?"

The corporal zyon asked as he approached.

"Ah, yes. I need you to round up a team of twenty-five men to deploy in gibraltar. I will also need you to do a special task."

"What is it sir?"

"I need you to track down the robots and once you do. try to get in their hidden base and try getting information."

Zyon nodded and left to gather units.

Pyro then stood on his spot as he watched the soldiers on their duties but as he stood there he saw mercy walking in carrying a small box on first aid and medical equipment.

Pyro quickly approached her as he began.

"Let me help you luv."

"Danke."

Mercy said with a smile and the two of them walked towards an empty table with pyro placing the box down.

"I'm sending a team to go in gibraltar. I wanna make sure that the pyro didn't get any information."

"Zhats's great! Vut, can I come?"

Mercy said as she smiled while waiting for a response.

"Absolutely not luv! It's too risky and what if the py-"

"Vut I promised to alvays be careful. Und, I'm quite tired just doing medical treatment."

Pyro raised a brow and asked slightly confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I kind of vanted to get to be more useful on zhe field."

"But you are useful luv. As useful as my medic Ludwig."

"I know..."

Mercy paused sighing and continued.

"...Vut I kind of canted ti do more zhan just be a medic to do medical treatment."

Pyro's eyed widened as he stared at mercy from what she just said.

 _Short flashback_

 _"Why would I keep doing this mikhail for what's worth? Money? Mikhail I've been forced to wear this bloody suit for nine bloody years!"_

 _"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to"_

 _"Is alright heavy understands."_

 _End of short flashback_

Pyro looked at mercy in the eyes as he cleared his throat and began.

"I understand luv. I know that sometimes the one thing we loved doing gets a little boring. I went through the same thing though, so I'm not gonna stop you luv. I just care for you so much because I love you."

Mercy smiled as she hugged him and whispered.

"I love you too. Vut if you vould let me do zhis I get to do a different responsibility aside from being a doctor."

"You'll be fine okay?"

Pyro said as he let go.

"I promise."

Mercy replied smiling.

"You don't need to promise me anything luv. I know you can handle yourself even for a medic."

"Vell I maybe just a medic once. Vut now, I'm a medic vith a shotgun."

Pyro chuckled and responded.

"An angel with a shotgun."

Mercy giggled as she kissed him on the cheek.

"You and your team leave in twenty minutes luv. I'll help you get the amount of shells for your gun."

Pyro said as he walked back inside while also greeting symmetra who greeted him back as she walked pass him.

"So what did he tell you?"

Symmetra asked as she approached mercy with her eyes wiggling.

"Vell, he told me zhat he's going to send a team to gibraltar and I volunteered to go to."

Symmetra's eyes went wide as she quickly responded with a worried expression.

"But what about the pyro? We just discovered that he was targeting you as well!"

"I know. Vut I promised to be careful."

"Well, I could only hope that the pyro isn't there for you to be safe. But are you sure you want to do this mercy?"

Mercy smiled and responded.

"Ja. Und It's alright I vill be fine."

Symmetra smiled and nodded.

For about twenty minutes later the ship was boarded with soldiers with mercy still taking to pyro.

"Got your bag of shells. Reserve shooter inside the bad as well as your pistol. Looks like your all set. And here's your staff luv."

Pyro said as he gave mercy her equipment.

"Doc you sure you don't want any of us to come with you? Wat if dat pyro is indeed dere?"

Scout asked worriedly.

"No need. I vill go vith mercy."

The agents and mercs turned to see widowmaker with her rifle in hands as she walked up next to mercy.

"what about sombra?"

Pyro asked.

"Oh she will be waiting for us to get back."

Widowmaker said smiling at sombra who smiled back.

"Well if you luvs do encounter the pyro or any of the robots try make a run for it."

Tracer said.

"I can fly he vouldn't be able to catch me. And for amelie she's fast. for sure the pyro or any of them robot's vill have a hard time catching up to her."

Mercy replied.

"You luvs will come back alright? Especially you luv."

Pyro said as he gave mercy a hug.

"I'll be back mien liebe. Promise."

Mercy said and pyro let go.

"Oi! We're all set! Next stop gibraltar!"

The demoman said as he waited for the two agents.

"Vell ve need to go. Ve vill come back as soon as possible."

Widowmaker said as she and mercy walked towards the ship with mercy looking back to pyro with a smile.

As the two agents got in with the demoman followed behind. the agents watched as the ship closed its doors and began to hover.

"Heavy is getting worried. There are still three more robot to worry about and on of them targets doktor."

Heavy said as he looked up to see the ship flew away further.

"Yeah. But I believe in her. She'll be fine."

Pyro said sighing.

Scout patted him on the back and spoke.

"She has demo and widow with her. For sure she'll be safe."

Pyro smiled and nodded as he looked at the rest of the agents.

"Alright luvs let's head back inside and get lunch."

Pyro said with a smile.

On her seat, mercy sat quietly as she closed her eyes thinking of pyro.

"Zhiking of zhe pyro?"

Mercy turned to her right to widowmaker sat next to her.

"I made him a promise. Zhat I could be careful even if I do get caught."

"Oh don't say zhat. I'm here und I vill catch your back und don't forget zhat zhe robot is also vith us."

Widowmaker said with a reassuring smile.

"Ja, I guess you're right. vut I vonder vhat

may have happen to gibraltar vhen he vas zhere."

Catching widowmaker's attention, she raised an eyebrow and asked.

"Zhe robot reached gibraltar?"

Mercy nodded and began to tell the sniper of what pyro just told her. After, widowmaker was silent for a moment but then asked.

"He could be trying to track us. Vut how about zhe ozher two robots?"

"Demoman told me zhat he vill do it for us vith heavy helping him."

"Und I assume zhat zhe pyro is on zhe robot one?"

Mercy shrugged.

"Probably."

In the mess hall was pyro with scout and heavy sitting next to him on both sides with the other agents sat around the table eating lunch. As they eat, pyro began to start a conversation.

"I need to tell you luvs something."

All agents and mercs stopped eating and looked at pyro as they wait for him to continue. He cleared his throat and began.

"I wanted to end all this madness and I'm sure you luvs do too."

All agents and mercs nodded and pyro continued.

"I'm thinking of making this progress fast. Luvs I don't want to rush things but the fact that our time is running fast."

"I agree. We want talon gone but to make it happen, we have to work fast."

Phara was first to speak.

"But there aren't enough of us. The rest are far from here what should we do?"

Tracer joined in.

"We can get more information?"

Scout suggested.

"If we look for any more it might take us long to reach her. And olivia might be able to recruit more soldiers while we gather info."

Symmetra said.

"Heavy can only think of doing same thing on destroying talon base."

Pyro quickly looked at the russian and so did the rest.

"What?"

"Wat do you mean 'Wat'? Heavy you're a genius! We kick down talon's doors and gave them be chased by bullets!"

Scout said with a huge grin on his face.

"Scout do has a point. I think that would be a great idea. Well, since we've already done it why not do it again which gives me an idea."

Pyro said as he looked at the rest of the agents.,

"What do you say luvs? You in for another base destruction?"

"I actually felt like it so why not do it again."

Tracer said with a shrug.

"I agree as well. Though it really sounded risky but it did worked out on the talon base we attacked."

Mei said and all agents nodded in agreement as they looked back to pyro.

"Well, we're gonna do da kick ass or wat?"

Scout said to pyro with a grin.

"We'll do it then. Once the group sent to gibraltar called us, we'll go and and help the spies track down the robots."

"And when robots dead?"

Heavy waited for the response he knew that would be said.

"When the robots are dead. We go after olivia and that's that."

"Yes!"

Scout said gaining attention from the other soldiers passing by.

You do da kick ass and I do da running."

"Well someone must've really like running."

Tracer said jokingly with the rest chuckling.

"Yes. And I love watching him run around the field."

Symmetra said as she winked at scout who blushed.

"Then it's settled that we're now gonna work nonstop until we get olivia."

Everyone now nodded in agreement.

As they were on their way, the two agents just sat quietly. With none had any words to start a conversation the demoman who sat next to widowmaker was then who began.

"Ya lassies seemed ta quiet. Somethin' wrong?"

Both agents shook their heads as mercy was first to respond.

"Just thinking that zhe robots. Zhere are still three to be vorried zhough."

"Und i vas zhinking of zhe new base talon has settled up."

Widowmaker added.

"Aye. I dunnae woi, but I feel like I wanted ta help ya on tat. It's just tat tey don't tell

me tat much. Try don't trust me yet much even te lads. Sorry."

The robot's eye seemed to glow less brighter at the moment he finished. He looked down a hit but then added.

"But I do can help on te bombs. Only on te bombs is where I'm good at."

"Vell. Maybe you can do more?"

Mercy turned to the robot.

"I can only try help trackin' very little but mostly I'm just good in the bloody bombs."

"Sounds like your previous allies does not treat you right?"

Widowmaker spoke.

"Aye. But let's not rather talk about it. Let's focus on how we find te hidden base, and for sure we get ta kill te robots. But I'm not killin' te pyro, he's too dangerous."

"Vell how about ve go on a small patrol

zhen chile zhe rest checks on zhe base."

Mercy said.

"I'm fine vith it, better zhan standing around catching zhe men do zheir jobs."

Widowmaker responded.

"Und how about you join us too demoman?"

Mercy asked as she waited for a response.

"Aye. I'm all followin' behind ya lassies. Gotta make sure yet we aren't followed wherever we bloody go."

"Good. He might as vell encounter talon und get any information."

Hours more passed by and the group arrived. Night reached them as the rest of the soldiers rushed out of the ship and heading inside gibraltar.

Mercy saw all the turrets and sentries alike where deactivated. No lights and even the garage door open.

"Zhe place vas indeed infiltrated I can tell. So do you zhink ve should still go on patrol?"

Widowmaker asked as she approached mercy.

"Ja."

"The system was shut down. We're gonna have to hack the computers to able to gain access to the system and for our AI to gain control."

A soldier said with the demoman asking.

"How will it take?"

"It might take hours sir. Plus half part of the base defenses were destroyed and it will take time to repair those."

"Right. Call te base to send help."

The soldier nodded and walked inside.

The demoman then approached the two agents looking at the deactivated turrets and spoke.

"Well lassies, it seems tat it will take time to get te base full active again. But don't worry, I told tem ta call base fer help."

Both turned to him and nodded.

"Amelie und I are going on patrol, you coming right?"

"Aye, gotta watched yer back fer pyro. I mean yer pyro."

Mercy nodded and the three of them walked in one of the spare vans still parked on the hangar and there they found three soldiers chris kate and Zyon getting on one van.

"Oi! Where ya lads goin'?"

The claw handed soldier responded

"We were told by pyro to track down the robots and see if we can get through their hidden base."

"Ah alright."

The three soldiers then got in and began to drove off.

"You zhink zhey had zhe chance to track down the base?"

"Eh, beats me. Tey managed to survive te mysterious attack on T.A.H so woi not manage ta locate te location of the other robots."

The Demoman said as he got in the driver's seat and started the van. The two agents also got in with mercy speaking.

"Ve need to start in zhe open areas. Much likely zhe most populated ones."

"Aye."

The demoman replied and the three of them drove off leaving the rest of the soldiers on their jobs at gibraltar.

As they drove in silence widowmaker began.

"I vas told by gabriel zhat aside from pyro heavy und scout vith mercy included as target. I was to zhat me sombra und gabriel are targets too."

"Vhen did he tell you?"

Mercy asked from the back seat as she leaned forward to listen.

"Vhen ve arrived at the base vhere zhe captured agents vere once held."

That us when the demoman joined the conversation.

"And I have te right answer ta tat."

Both agents looked at him.

"Vhat is it?"

Both asked in unison.

"When ya three left talon. Te scout wwaste knot knew on te bade who happens ta witness yer unexpected departure. It was quickly said around te base as yathree were quickly labeled as traitors. And never a doubt tat must be te reason woi tey target ya three as well."

"Vut vhat about you? For sure they vill also tminclude you once zhey find out of you involve on destroying zheir base."

Mercy said a bit worried.

"Ah, tey don't really mind. Only solly does but te rest and olivia doesn't care."

"Vell I never zhought I'd be saying zhis vut good to have you on our side."

Widowmaker said as she patted the robot in the shoulder.

"Aye. Just tryin' to see sense 'ere."

After the drive they stopped in an open road. not much people were around and the ones to walk pass the three as they got out of the van didn't seemed to care even at the sight of their weapons.

"Ah, I remember zhis."

Mercy said smiling.

"Vhat is it?"

Widowmaker asked as she and demoman walked up next to mercy.

They stood on the sidewalk as they saw on the other side across the road was a bank.

"Zhis is vhere me bryson reaper und jamison encountered zhe escaped prisoners from zhe maximum security."

"I only know of Billy Wilde."

Demoman said.

"Ja. He vas zhe one exactly leading his group of escapees robbing zhis exact bank."

Mercy said as she stared at the building with people still in it.

"I do not know of him. Vut I do believe that you captured him?"

Widowmaker asked.

"Ja. Bryson knocked in out cold und ve drove him back to zhe bank for zhe police to handle him."

"Well, tat seems a fine bloody story but right now we need ta walk around te streets and see anythin' suspicious."

The demoman said as he slung his grenade launcher on his back.

"Oh right! Let us go zhen."

Mercy said and the three of them walked in the street.

With nothing else to find, they began to take a different turn. Right at the corner of the street.

Reaching out at the corner the demoman spoke only for the two agents to remain quiet while looking up.

"Aye, tis place seems cleared woi not check-"

"Shh! Look!"

Mercy whispered for as low as possible.

The demoman looked at the building next to them and to his surprise he found the talons carryin crates.

The three saw where the talon's would be headed now as they noticed a fire exit next to a dumpster.

"Ah cripe."

The robot muttered but then looked at mercy.

"Shall I blow tem up."

He asked as he held up his grenade launcher.

"Ve cannot cause any property damage. Vut I have a plan."

"Vhat is it?"

Widowmaker asked as she walked up next to mercy.

The three talons were carrying about three medium crates as they walked on the fire exit. As they walk knew of the talon's radio went on as a voice spoke.

 _"You finished?"_

"Yes sir were headed back to base."

 _"Good. Heavy hates waiting."_ The line went off and the soldiers made their way towards their van. But as they

were about to go inside, one of the talons were grabbed by both hands on the head as pulled him off. The other two dropped the crates and saw widowmaker keeping the soldiers on the faces as she let go on the talon's head letting him fall. One of the soldiers pulled out a pistol only to be hit off the hand of the soldier with a white staff. The soldier groaned in pain and saw mercy who quickly swung her staff hitting the talon directly in the face as he fell on the ground.

The they'd one decided to run only to be. shoved by demoman with his grenade launcher on hands.

The talon fell on the ground as he slowly backed away from the three all looking at him with deadly glares.

"You! You vill tell us vhere your secret base is!"

Widowmaker said in a threatning manner as she aimed her rifle at the talon wwho raised his hands in defeat.

"I do believe that you do not need to ask my poor soldier."

Another voice spoke behind the demoman sounding much of a french accent.

Mercy quickly spun around but was too late as she saw demoman screaming and fell down with a radio-like device on his back.

Widowmaker turned behind her to see robot next to the downed demoman.

"Spy!"

Widowmaker shouted as she raised her rifle and aimed it at the robot only for a hand quickly covering her mouth and nose. Trying to break free with fail, she finally went unconscious and fell onto the ground.

"Amelie!"

Mercy shouted and saw more talons running out of the building, but as she did so, she put her attention to the spy her shotgun aimed only for one of the talons quickly enough to inject a tranquilizer on her neck.

Mercy felt dizzy and dropped her gun as she weakly fell on the ground.

The spy walked slowly toward her and spoke.

"I had zhe feeling you might show up. Too bad heavy is not here to help vut zhankfully I had soldier."

The spy bent down and leaned a bit forwards and whispered.

"Pyro is going to love zhis surprise I have him."

He chuckled as he glanced at widowmaker's unconscious body. The robot then took one look of disgust on the demoman.

"Pick up zhese two."

The robot said and the soldiers picked up widowmaker and mercy off the ground.

"Sir, shall we pick him up too?"

Talon asked looking at the demoman.

"No need. He's useless anyvays as he even sided to overwatch."

The spy replied as he got on the van.

As the talon van drove away a small ship made descent on the open road. Opening it's doors the talons got in carrying the two agents in.

"Sir? Are you okay?"

Demoman eye went bright as he saw an omnic bent next to him while holding a radio-like device.

"Oi! Wot happened!"

The lemoman quickly got up as he looked around to see people looking at him having conversations of their own as they look at him.

"Sir I believe this is yours."

The omnic said handing his grenade launcher to him.

"Wot te bloody hell happened!?"

He asked as he frantically looked around to find no mercy or widowmaker.

"I'd like to assume that this old fashioned radio has shut you off making you lay here unconscious. I do not know about the weapon but I do believe it's yours as well."

The omnic said in a calming manner.

"Tey took tem! I got ta warn te others!"

And with that the demoman stood up grenade launcher in hand as he snatched the electro sapper from the omnic's hand and dropped it on the ground and stomping his metallic boot on it.

The people began to back away looking frightened as the demoman ran the street weapon in hands with people looking at him in fright.

On gibraltar were the agents only to arrive leaving the rest of their soldiers in teufort to watch over. Symmetra was in the hangar helping the soldiers repair the turrets and heavy was healing on carrying broken ones inside the hangar. Pyro sat on the chair next to a table trying to contact the spies who aren't responding. But most of all who aren't responding were mercy's group wwho went in patrol after the night they arrived in gibraltar.

"So have they responded?"

Sombra asked as she approached pyro.

Pyro shook his head and to his surprise was a van parking outside he saw the demoman got out.

"Demo!"

He said as he quickly approached the robot.

"Demo! I was bloody worried!"

Pyro stopped and paused only to find the robot soon go came back.

"Where's...Mercy and widowmaker?"

He asked a bit shakily hoping the response wasn't a bad news. Shame, It was indeed a bad news.

"Spy took mercy and te sniper. He deactivated me and took te two. I'm so sorry pyro."

The Demoman said as he looked down his eyes glowing less brighter when he did.

"God..."

Pyro's heart sank as what he always expected to happen just happened. He pulled off his mask and dropped it as he knelt on the ground and closed his eyes fist clenching.

Sombra who also approached saw the look of the demoman and already knew what to expect. She lowered her head as she approached pyro and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. It's me fault..."

The demoman said lowering his voice.

He looked up to see heavy scout and finally the rest of the female agents approached.

"Wat's wrong? B?"

Scout was first to speak as he knelt down next to pyro who had his eyes closed as he looked down.

"Heavy now knows why. Robots."

Heavy clenched his fist but then asked the demoman.

"Where were you last night?"

"Te doc decided to do a patrol to hopefully find any talons to gather information with. We did just te three of us. Though when we encountered tem, we didn't knew tat tey had te spy with tem and sapped me and left me on te open road as tey took te doc and sniper."

"Blimey! We gotta go save them!"

Tracer was first to react and now the rest of the agents were in panic only for symmetra to speak in.

"Please let us all calm down and talk this in a calm way. Panicking will not help us solve any of this. Pyro what do you propose to do?"

She said as she walked next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Our main topic is take to down those robots but how? We have not yet tracked them, the spies I've sent to track them has not yet contacted me."

He stood up and took a deep breath and continued now much more calm and continued.

"If we can track them down we can take them out as well as get mercy and widowmaker back."

"It's me fault. Tey Should've taken me inste-"

"It's not your fault demo. It's alright, we just have to track them down and we'll be set to storm their base."

Pyro said softly and the demoman gave a small nod still dissapointed at himself.

Pyro looked at the mercs and agents and began.

"You luvs do whatever chores you have for today, and sombra I want you to keep on contacting our spies I'm still believing they're okay. I'll go and message reaper."

And with that pyro quickly walked inside leaving the agents and mercs on their own.

"I'm feeling bad for pyro. I can feel that he's hiding his emotions now."

Genji said as he looked down.

"Let's find a way to cheer him up at least."

Mei said with a small smile.

"Luvs even I wanted to cheer him up but as much as we all wanted to, but we have to focus on work."

Tracer said her voice wasn't as cheerful as usual.

"Lena is right. We need to track down the robots and once we reach them we can take them down and get our friends back."

Phara joined in.

"Okay den listen up!"

At this point, everyone turned their heads to scout whose voice was indeed a sound of being serious.

"We can't let dose frickin' robots just take our friends. Who da hell do dey tink dey are? So instead of doing our usual jobs, why don't we scatter around search for dem bucket of bolts."

The scout's confidence gave positiveness to the agents and they nodded now smiling. Which is where the demoman finally spoke as he straightened his posture.

"Aye! Heavy and I will be searching on te outskirts of the city."

"Da heavy agrees."

"I will fly by and be scouting areas. I will notify you all for any sign of robots."

Phara said to scout who nodded.

"Tracer mei and I can go patrol the streets since we cannot lose the chance of encountering the robot spy or any talons."

Genji said.

"Good. Sombra will keep in touch with you guys on as while you're out dere."

Scout said and clapped his hands aloud as he began to command the agents to get in their vans and head out.

As sombra quickly left and headed to one of the computers symmetra approached scout with a smirk on her face.

"Is that the first time I've seen you take lead for a short moment?"

She said her smirk turning into a smile.

"I can't help but worry of da others two who got caught. Plus, I'm worried about pyro who obviously isn't taking this well."

"I can tell he is hiding it but we'll have to be there for him as of now. Make him feel that he is not alone."

Symmetra said as she patted scout on the back.

"Thanks sy. Sometimes I like believe dat I owe you a kiss."

Symmetra laughed and respond am with her mouth a bit close to scout's ear.

"No need to owe me a kiss. We just did it in your room at night on the day we arrived at teufort."

She whispered.

"Crap. Did we went up too soon to dat?"

Scout said blushing madly.

"I think it's a perfect timing. And besides, I enjoyed it while we do it."

"God sy. I forgot we did it."

"No need to feel bad jeremy."

Symmetra kissed scout on the lips and said.

"If you need me I'll be right there working on the turrets."

And with that she turned away and walked off.

As pyro entered the communications room he began to check for any messages. Though there aren't any, pyro sighed as he began typing on the keyboard.

 _'Hey reaps. I hope you lads are handling the problems there very well but right now I must inform you about something else. The robots just took mercy and widowmaker as were working on tracking the robots down. Still focused on that task though and we must not let any distractions ahead of us as he try to finish off the robots. But if there's anything I'd like to think of right now, Is that just hope mercy and widowmaker are okay. I can't tell what that pyro plans to do but we'll be working getting them back as soon as possible, also if you have any status of the talon camp let me know.'_

Clicking send, pyro sighed and laid his head on his arms in the keyboard. He could never forgive himself if something happens to the two especially to mercy, but she did promise him multiple times to be careful. Which pyro never liked to doubt that mercy will just let those robots capture her without her putting up a fight. Pyro smiled as he remembers what he said to her as he liked to call her now. An angel with a shotgun, no doubt that she would go down without a fight.m as pyro witnessed her potential in the field on their previous missions. Pyro smiled as he knew that his angel will come back to him which he knew as well that she's a strong woman that wouldn't let anything just take her away.

"You alright?"

Pyro turned to see scout walking in.

"Yeah. I can see your face is worried."

"Of course I am, well we all are. For you."

Scout said as he grabbed a chair and sat next to pyro.

"I believe in mercy. I never doubted her once."

Scout placed a hand in his shoulder and responded.

"You never doubted her pal. Not a single word of doubt you said to her."

"Thanks lad."

Pyro said and smiled.

"We all believe dat doc is strong. Don't get me wrong but she looks frightening with dat shogun you once used."

Pyro chuckled and responded.

"You're not threatened by mercy right?"

Pyro asked with a smirk.

"Well, kinda. But I'd prefer she stays da way she is now. Who knows maybe she can even kick dat robot pyro's ass."

Both mercs laughed and pyro responded.

"Funny thing is that I actually told her that."

"You did? Like for real?"

"Yeah. I bet she might be doing it once she gets her chance."

Pyro said as he and scout laughed but then pyro mentions about what mercy told him that made him let her go by herself in the first place.

"She told me about doing more than just medical treatment. Something that I've always thought of doing more than just burn things."

"Dat you can relate to I understand. We've all been through rough times though. Everybody goes through it."

"Yeah. But do you think their alright?"

"For a deadly sniper and a frightening angel? Yeah I tink dey're okay."

Pyro smiled convinced. He stood up and so did and both went outside.

"So how long are we gonna remain here?"

Scout asked as they walk.

"Until gibraltar is fully active again."

"Okay. So, hey I got everyone to go out and track down da robots."

Pyro stopped as he looked at scout surprised.

"You did? But what if they-"

"Oh don't worry I'm sure da robots won't target dem. Well heavy will give dem a hard time if dey want to catch him dough."

"That's, great then. I guess all we needed now is my plan to go in."

"Wat plan?"

"I'll tell you outside."

the two of them continued to walk to the hangar. Outside they found symmetra helping sombra with contacting the other agents. Pyro and scout decided to approach the two agents where they were noticed approaching.

"Oh hey."

Sombra said with a smile as she went back to the computer.

"So how are things?"

Scout was first to ask.

"Things are going pretty well. Still, no sign of any talons but the others are already on route. Heavy and demoman are in the outskirts which they detected a talon activity earlier."

"So how it went?"

Pyro asked.

"They haven't responded yet but demoman said they managed to spare two talons after their encounter."

Sombra replied.

"I'm also planning on going out to with scout with me so we can help out searching."

Symmetra said and continued.

"Sombra also volunteers to head in the city to search there."

"I'll come with sombra. She's also a target we can't say those bloody bots might want to take more of their targets."

Pyro said but then began.

"I'm actually planning on setting our camp in germany once we're done with the robots."

All three others were surprised as they looked at pyro.

"But that's where olivia's new base is."

Pyro nodded and responded.

"I know. That's why we're making this robot problem end quick."

"You have a point with that. Although these robots had been a serious trouble for us and it would be best indeed to get rid of them."

Symmetra said as she agreed to pyro.

Suddenly. Sombra gave pyro a look of concern as she speak.

"Pyro. If you are still worried about mercy, we promise we will do whatever it takes. Even I am worried of my madre."

She said looking down.

Pyro placed a hand on her shoulder and said.

"I know how much she means to you, like a mother. And I promise we'll get her and mercy back. We won't stop until we kill those robots as we save them as well."

Sombra smiled as she stood up and hugged pyro.

As pyro let go he looked at scout and symmetra and spoke.

"You luvs going out?"

Both nodded.

"Yes. We're going to help search on the unexplored ares"

Symmetra replied.

"Alright then. Sombra and I are going now."

"I'll go get my weapon."

Sombra adidas she went o get her weapon on the ship outside

"You two be careful. Remember, you both are also targets."

Scout said and pyro nodded.

"You too. Both of you luvs."

And with that he turned away and walked out of the hangar.

Using one of the spare vans pyro saw sombra running up to him as she got in.

"You got your weapons?"

She asked.

"They're in the backseat."

The two then drove off an headed in to the city.

"So the one who managed to capture them was the spy?"

Pyro nodded and sombra clenched her fist as she looked outside the window.

"If i ever see him..."

Sombra didn't finished and sighed instead.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they're okay. I believe in it."

Sombra nodded as she decided to change the subject.

"So, about the new talon base. Over been looking through the files we had from the previous one. I found it to be in Rottenburg."

"That's where my teammate Ludwig was from!"

"And that's not all. In the files I've seen, I have found something we didn't knew existed in talon possession."

Pyro just kept his eyes on the road but his full attention was in sombra as he listens.

"I didn't found much information about it. But it was said in the file that olivia herself created some sort of chemical that can pretty much erase a person's memory. As written on the pages of the folder I've seen it was said as one of the side effects to lose the memory while making a person struggle thinking about what is real and is not. Something like for example, a lie. If you tell a lie to the person dosed by the chemical the person will easily give up the past memories and believe a lie not knowing the truth."

"But is there any way to reverse the effects?"

"Yes. According to the file, it is pretty much likely a chemical designed for erasing a person's memory without having to go on a coma. Pretty much resulting amnesia when dosed. But to answer your question there is a simple way as its been writen on the file. The only way to reverse the effects is to trigger the person's memory, the real memory. With it being triggered the person will be back to normal."

Sombra paused but then continued.

"Also. Aside from the erasing memories, the chemical is also a drug that causes the person to hallucinate as well as a drug that can make a person dosed with twice stronger."

"Bloody hell. I wouldn't be surprised if olivia had already used it on someone."

"I might kind of feel bad for the person to be dosed with the

Proton-V8. That's the name of the chemical."

"Well that's something."

Pyro said as it went silent for a moment as they drove in.

Upon reaching the city they parked in a deserted parking lot as sombra was first to got out. Pyro followed in while slung a long black bag on his shoulder. He looked around to see not much people were around.

"Let's go."

He said and the two of them walked in the street sidewalk to look on street corners.

"I don't remember this part of the city."

Sombra said as she began to see a group of eight people with tattoos and mohawk styled hair.

"Stay close."

Pyro said as they walked passing by the group.

"Hey miss."

One called out with another whistling.

Sombra didn't payed attention as she and pyro passed by.

But as they were about to make a distance a short man quickly ran in front of the two.

"Whoa! Just hold missy. You and your brother lost or something?"

"Ah no were just passing by."

Pyro said calmly. He glanced at sombra as he heard various footsteps coming in closer.

"Listen. We're just gonna walk pass and be on our way so if you would kindly just move-"

"Well why don't you stay here for a bit huh little purple. My guys can keep you company."

Sombra back away as she bumped on another man with a tattoo of an eagle on his chest. Sombra was now visibly shaking as she looked at pyro who still remained cool as he speak.

"Listen lad we don't want any trouble. Were just gonna pass by and be on our way."

Pyro grabbed sombra by the arm as he pulled her close but one of the men quickly spoke as he grabbed sombra's other arm.

"You ain't going anywhere unless we saw so miss purple!"

This is when pyro let go of sombra and grabbed man in front of them by the shoulders as he threw him in the wall.

The other men backed away as one of them pulled out a knife.

"We don't want any trouble."

Sombra said as she tries to talk it out but pyro opened his bag and pulled out his hammer. He told sombra to duck and as she did he quickly swing it hard sending the man who grabbed sombra flying towards a car breaking it's window.

The others began to back away as pyro slowly walked towards them, he took one look at them and slammed his hammer on the wall with a loud crack to be heard. The other men began to run the way pyro and sombra came from and not he threw on the wall was raising his hands in defeat as he looked at him in fear. Pyro jerked his head to the side and the man began to run not before pyro shoved him forcing the man to fell on the road as he did.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks I owe you one."

Sombra said still shaky as she looked at the man pyro hit with his hammer.

"I think you hit him directly on the head."

Sombra said as she saw blood pooling in.

She said as pyro approached.

"I'll call an ambulance."

Pyro said plainly.

"And if he doesn't make it?"

"It'd be his fault if he doesn't. Bloody pervs."

And with that the two continued walking towards the street. As they crossed the road they walked past a mall which next to it was a building appears to be a hardware store.

"Pyro."

Sombra said looking at the building.

"Hm?"

Sombra pointed to a black van with a talon logo on it.

"Perfect. I have an idea."

Pyro said as he walked to the side of the building next to a window to listen for anything and to his surprise there were voices talking about hardware stores.

Pyro quickly motioned for sombra as she made approach to him.

"I just heard them talking about coordinates. I need you to listen to what they're talking about while I contact the others."

He said as he pulled out his phone and walked away from the building.

Outside the city heavy and demoman were both checking the abandoned warehouse where talon used it to store weapons, as well as the one place where scout killed off his robot counterpart.

"Eh, tere's nothin'. I checked inside and besides tey wouldn't used an abandoned base anyways."

The demoman said as he walked pass the dead talon's they just killed. As he got out of the building he saw heavy talking tosomeone on his phone.

As the heavy finished, he looked at the demoman and smiled.

"Pyro and mexican girl found talons. But they want us to go in city and surround hardware store."

The demoman nodded.

"Aye I'll drive. Let's go!"

The two went inside the van and drove their way back to the city.

As pyro contacts the others sombra remained looking through the window. Seeing the talons now seemed to be heading for the exit sombra quickly called out to pyro with her voice as low as low as possible. Pyro hung up as he ran to sombra and spoke.

"Just contacted the others they're onto the hardware stores around the streets I also gave them the addresses like what those talons have been talking about."

"great! Now let's finish off these talons."

Sombra said as she pulled out her machine pistol."

"Let's do it."

Pyro responded as he took out his phlog.

"Alright that's all the crates. Contact the others on the other hardware stores and tell them once they're done head back to base."

"Yes sir."

The talons put all crates on the van and were about to get on the van. Only for the talon to notice a small device on the ground, curious to what it may be the talon was about to pick it up of for one talon to scream as flames engulfing his body.

"Sombra now!"

Pyro shouted as he ran towards three talon's setting ablaze all three men.

The device on the ground began to glow as sombra appeared on top of it. Quickly raised her gun she pulled the trigger firing a bullet on the head of the talon.

She saw the doors open asfour armed armed talons got out, she grabbed the edged of the rifle of a talon and pulled it as she fired several bullets on the talon's chest.

Two talons raised their rifles ready to shoot sombra only for pyro pulled his hammer and threw it towards one of the talons. He then rushed to the other one as he shoved the talon on the ground.

The talon fired a few bullets at sombra only for her to quickly dodge away and took cover behind a parked car as the talon kept firing at her. Stopping and reloading. Sombra quickly stood up from her cover and sprayed bullets on the talon.

She ran back to find pyro with his phlog aimed threateningly at the talon as he questions him.

"Speak now! Tell us where the pyro is and his robots!?"

Pyro said threateningly.

"I suggest we beat him up to talk."

Sombra said smirking.

The soldier then sighed began.

"Just put that away and I'll talk. I'm only doing this because I have no choice."

Pyro lowers his phlog and spoke a bit calm.

"Fine. Tell us what you know."

"Pyro told us to gather tools and other sorts of equipment to be delivered to the new base in rottenburg. Last night he mentions also about two agents captured and talking about capturing their other targets."

"That's mercy and widowmaker."

Pyro said as he looked at sombra and back at the talon.

"Were they hurt?"

The talon shook his head.

"They were still in the interrogation room last I saw them but none of them were hurt. The two robots couldn't get any information from the two, the heavy even had a hard time tying the angel one on a chair for even retaliating. Hell, she even killed two men with only her hands. She's terrifying."

The talon shivered.

"Mercy killed two talons without any weapons?"

Sombra asked as her eyes blinked in surprise.

"She's pretty much the only one who gave everyone a hard time putting in the interrogation room. Instead of shouting and screaming for help all she did was threw punches on the heavy and sent kicks on some of the soldiers."

"You were there?"

Pyro asked.

"I just saw it happen."

"Right. You tell us more if what you know in gibraltar. Are you fine to make trade."

"What kind?"

Pyro didn't said a word but knelt down and grabbed the talon's wristwatch and with tight grip pyro pulled it off and crushed it with one hand.

"Your freedom in exchange for your service."

The talon nodded.

"Sombra I need you to contact the others and tell them once they're done, head back to gibraltar."

Sombra nodded as pyro handed his phone to her to call the other agents while pyro moved the dead bodies inside the talon van.

"Scout get down we might get caught!"

Symmetra said as she and scout hid behind a parked car in front of a hardware store across the street.

The two waited for the talons who are still busy packing tools on crates.

Suddenly symmetra's phone went ringing as she quickly pulled it out and answered the call.

"Hello?"

 _"It's sombra. Have you finished off the talons on your location?"_

"Not yet why?"

 _"When you're done we need you back at gibraltar. I'll tell you once you get back."_

"Okay got it."

"I don't tink dey're dat much. You tink we should go and get 'em?"

Symmetra checked her weapon and nodded.

"We've been here for five minutes so why not. Let's make a quickie."

"Ugh, don't say it like dat."

Feeling uncomfortable scout quickly decided pull out his pistol and checked it's magazine.

"All good. Let's go?"

Symmetra nodded and the two of them crossed the street ignoring the few people passing by. Just in time a talon soldier walked out scout quickly threw a punch and down the talon fell. Quickly opening the doors, both scout and symmetra enters the store to five about five talons.

Quickly dropping off the crates and raised their rifles as they began shooting. Scout and symmetra quickly jumped behind the counter as they took cover. But not long as bullets went flying towards them, but as they hid on covers scout quickly threw something towards the talons.

"Grenade!"

The five talons quickly jumped away and kept their heads down only for nothing to hear exploding. The men got up and one of them picked up what scout threw at them only to recognize it as a can of Mountain Dew.

The five quickly turned their attentions back on the lair only to find the two with their weapons aimed.

Scout and symmetra quickly fired their weapons as all five talons fell dead.

"Huh, dat was easy."

Scout said as he looked at symmetra who shrugged.

"Yeah. Now let's get back to the others."

Symmetra replied and the two of them went outside and onto their van.

Packed the crates on the van the talons closed the the doors of the hardware store leaving three dead employees inside. As the men got on the van and drove down the road reaching a few vehicles on stop.

As the lights were red one of the talons got out of the van with a rifle.

Firing a few bullets up the sky the individuals began to ran away screaming as all the cars started to drove away frightened.

The road quickly got empty as the talon got out of the van. It until the last talon to get out being shot frozen in soldier ice.

The other four talons looked to where it came from to find a chubby asian girl wearing a blue winter cloth.

Mei got the attention and before the talons could even shoot her she quickly ran as the talons raised their rifles and stated shooting her only to miss miserably as mei crouched behind a car.

As the talons kept shoot another one came from behind.

Tracer blinked behind one of the talons as she quickly fired her weapons just in time for the talon to turn around.

Two talons quickly spun around to shoot tracer only for genji to appear slicing off the hands of one talon dropping the rifle. As the talon screamed in pain genji kicked the other talon making him fell on the ground and sliced off the other one's head clean.

The talon was about to get up rifle in hand only to remember tracer just there as he looked tracer rapidly her guns at him killing him off.

The last talon kept firing his rifle as holes were all over the car mei took cover with. The talon cautiously approached and slowly walked at the back of the car rifle aimed straight as he slowly made approached.

As the talon quickly jumped in he found nothing. Quickly looking around and there was no sign know of mei, until the talon's hand was freezes solid as he dropped his rifle on his free hand.

Mei who slowly approached a truck next to the car she hid in came out from the being the truck itself as she quickly freezes the talon's whole body on the road.

She sighed in relief as she looked behind her to see tracer and genji making a sick all roach towards her.

"Have you two finished the others?"

Mei asked with tracer responding.

"Yes luv. I can tell you've already got the last one."

The Brit said taking one glance at the frozen body standing in the middle of the road.

"Let us go now before the authorities arrive."

Genji said and the three of them ran towards to where they came from to their van.

"Oi! Look over tere!"

Demoman said as heavy stopped the van on the side of the road.

"Is this place?"

Heavy said as he looked around through window.

"Aye, tat's wot te GPS says 25th street avenue."

"Okay let us crush leetle men."

Heavy said and the demoman nodded as they both got out of the van.

As they approached the store the two stopped as the demoman took a peek on the window. He turned to heavy and spoke.

"Tere are only three I guess you can take 'em all out."

Heavy nodded as he set down his big gun and cracked his neck and knuckles.

"Keep watch here."

"Aye."

The heavy then entered the store while the demoman dragged his large gun and shoved it back on the van as he waited for the heavy.

Screams and gunfire could be heard inside as the sound of appliances as the demoman assumed was heard. Shortly afterwards, the heavy walked out of the store like nothing happened. He turned to the demoman and nodded as the demoman went to the other side of the van and got in with heavy on the drivers seat.

On their way back heavy's phone went ringing, so quickly unable to answer as he drives he took out his phone and gave it to demoman who answered it with the speaker on.

"Aye?"

 _"You lads done yet?"_

Pyro's voice was heard speaking and demoman responded.

"Aye. All done 'ere."

 _"Good, head back to base emmidiately."_

"Aye."

Meanwhile back in gibraltar pyro was helping the soldiers with the turrets while sombra takes note on every detail the talon she and pyro spared was telling her.

As she finished she dismissed herself and told two soldiers to handle the talon.

Arriving on the hangar there sombra found pyro setting down a turret he fixed.

"Hey."

She said and pyro turned to her and responded.

"Hey. So how'd the interrogation went?"

He asked as he and sombra began to walk inside.

"It went we'll. But right now we need to inform the others and brief them about the hidden base."

"No need, I've already contacted them. As for phara, she'd would not be able to attend due to flying around the city scouting."

Sombra nodded and they kept walking towards the meeting room. As they entered sombra set a notebook on the table for pyro to read what's written on it. Notes taken by sombra herself as she gather information from the talon she interrogated.

"Huh. From the looks of it it seemed that olivia has been giving orders about capturing us. Mercy was can indeed be used as bait or either, for information."

Pyro said as he read a page.

"But mercy wouldn't talk that easy and we all know it as much as she knew it will mean taking you away from her."

Sombra said as she sat on a chair.

"I know. But then again, she's the one taken away."

Pyro said as he frowned but then continued.

"But come to think of it, I think I shouldn't worry about her in this condition. Like what happened to winston and the others captured. They've been fine all the while they were held by talon.

"Does this means you believe in mercy too that she has the guts to stay strong?"

"Yes luv I do. I wouldn't be surprised to see her and widowmaker save themselves right before we even we get to them."

Pyro lightly chuckled with sombra chuckling as well.

"Yeah. I guess so."

Sombra said with a smile.

As the two talked the agents and mercs finally arrived with scout holding a piece of paper that says 'Mercs and agents, please go to the meeting room'

"Hey got your note!"

Scout said as he and the rest took their seats.

And with that, sombra stood up in front with pyro as they began to discuss the information. Minutes after the discussion the agents were all dismissed and all headed to the mess hall with pyro in the communications room.

As he got there he quickly noticed a message and quickly, pyro clicked it and pyro can tell that it was a concerned message from reaper.

 _'What!? How did this happened!? Never mind. I need to inform you about the weapon olivia created, something involving on injecting it to the host. It's all I can gather despite the lack of information the talon soldiers we get to interrogate and the amount of them spared ones we started adopting. But I'll inform you more if we can get more info. About mercy and widowmaker, sorry but I wish we could sent a few more soldiers to help you out get them but right now were on the chase for that person dosed with that unknown weapon olivia created. But listen. Our spies had told us something about olivia with an obsession to some sort of artifact that she just claimed on rottenburg Germany not yet sure but that's just what we have for now and so as the small details of the weapon and from what I'm told, it is called the Black heart_ _. As for the agents captured, i can only tell you goodluck on getting the two agents back as all I could hope is for them to be okay while in the hands of the enemies.'_

Pyro then typed his message quickly by the time he finished reading.

 _'I promise to get them back. Earlier we got a talon telling us both agents are fine and unharmed. Lucky that we heard it now we know that they're both just locked up in the interrogation room. Hell, mercy even killed two talon only using her hands, I have no doubts that the two would let any of the talons or robots do such a thing to them while we try to get them back. About the weapon olivia created, sombra just discovered it's name. It Is the Proton-V8 a chemical capable of erasing a person's memory. But the issue is that the chemical is also a drug that makes the person twice stronger which sombra just found out on the intelligence we have recently.'_

Clicking send pyro then left and went to the mess hall to inform the agents and mercs.

"And pyro was slam! He scared off the group of men who blocked us on the street sidewalk. He actually used his hammer on one of them though sadly im pretty sure that the guy wouldn't make it since pyro hit his head sending him flying towards a car with lots of blood coming out of his head."

Sombra said telling the others of the group who was looking at her and grabbed her by the arm.

"Ach perverted lads are gonna get a bomb at tem and tey'll be glued tageter in hell!"

Demoman commented as he held a can of his fuel raising it up and everyone chuckled.

"Well some men can't just stop looking at women on different way."

Mei said but then looked at the male agent genji and the two mercs and robot and continued.

"Well but to you guys."

The demoman shrugged and began open the mouth part of his face plate and drank his fuel.

"Eh It's cool."

Scout said smiling with heavy and genji nodding.

"Yeah luvs. Even I sometimes feel like that whenever we go on missions like if other men from the outside."

Tracer said with a frown.

"Well, take note dat dose outsiders will have deireyes be taken by me if any of you girls are looked at day way or harassed. Especially you sy. Dat goes for all da ladies here."

Scout said with the agents chuckling.

"Da and heavy will break their necks."

Heavy said closing his arms.

"Or we can tell te soldiers ta teach te pervs a bloody lesson."

Demoman said as he turned to know soldier holding a tray with food and drink.

"Oi!"

The soldier stopped as he approached.

"Sir?"

"If ya ever see tese lassies here bein' harassed or whistled wot are ye gonna do?"

The agents and mercs chuckled as they looked at the soldier thinking of a response.

"Um...Shoot them perverts? I'll ask permission and shoot them sir for disrespecting sir."

"Aye good. Now carry on."

The robot patted the soldier on the back and the soldier nodded as he walked away.

"See? Ya lassies are protected."

Demoman then sat on his seat as the agents laughed with the mercs saying their comments.

"That is good but heavy's fine with it."

The russian said.

"Ah nothing gets better dan dat."

Scout said chuckling.

As the mercs and agents went on their good time pyro came in with the rest of them stopping as they saw him walking towards them.

"Why don't you join us here for short moment pyro."

Heavy said as he motioned for pyro to take a seat next to him.

"Surr thing but I got something to tell you luvs."

Pyro began as he took a seat and leaned a bit forward and continued.

"What do you luvs know or are you luvs familiar about Black heart? Reaps told me that olivia has been obsessed and has claimed this sort of weapon on Rottenburg Germany. But from the name of it, it is an artifact."

All shook their head but are all curious to know more of another one of olivia's ideas but as they are sombra gasped.

"I think I know what gabriel might be talking about!"

She exclaimed a bit in fear.

"What is it luv?"

Pyro asked as all agents and mercs looked at sombra.

"The Black heart is indeed an artifact from a long lost castle back in the medieval times."

"Can you tell us about it luv?"

Tracer asked as she held sombra's hand who was shaking a bit in fear.

"It is said to be a rune created by a sorcerer. From way back that many believed it to be true but now no one as ever might. But since I've done research of it many years ago I am familiar with it's origin."

Sombra paused as she looked at the agents and mercs who are all listening and then continued.

"Back in the dark ages. There was once a castle known as the

Beschützer und Ehre a castle of a mighty kind hearted king and his noble knights. It was said that the kingdom was one to protect the weak with honor. The castle was formed by five different kingdoms from different lands. With the chosen king to lead his noble men."

"The existence of the said castle was to protect everything that has it's own rights. All was good as the knights led by the wise king until a sudden day. He has two brave noble knights, with one of them being his son, with the king choosing his general he decided to make a sword duel for the two choosen knights to see who is the rightful one to lead. The kind hearted knight won with the king's son losing but his son wasn't as he think he is. His son was corrupted by greed and cruelty as the king somehow did not noticed. According to the tale, it is said that the prince snuck out of the cast and traveled to a forest where he met a man who happens to be a sorcerer. The prince told the sorcerer about his defeat as he demanded for something he can use against the knight who best him on the duel. The sorcerer did but with the exchange of one thing. Not gold. But the soul of the very prince himself."

"And I assume that the Rune was then created and was given to the prince?"

Pyro poked in and sombra nodded.

"Yes. The prince then came back the cast one night, the same night he snuck out and made his way to the king's bedroom and killed his own father while he's asleep."

"And den wat happen?"

Scout asked as everyone stared at him eyes wide to see him eating a bowl of popcorn with no clue on where he got it from.

"The prince sent a message to the five kingdoms and told them a lie about the noble knight murdering his father with the association of the army of his knights for helping the knight achieve the throne for himself. The kingdoms then attacked the castle as an act of shutting down the organization they created to protect only to be a huge disgrace in the name of honor. The poor knights blamed were killed and those who ran into hiding were hunted down one by one leaving only the noble knight who confronted the corrupted prince to bring justice and to honor the fallen allies he had as well as avenging the king whom he'd come to serve for. As they battle the prince used the rune on himself. I don't know exactly how he used it but hear this. But it was said that was given an unimaginable strength. As they battled the noble managed to defeat him as he brought him justice. Leaving his name and reputation clean and having to avenge his king and allies. And for the rune. The knight was said to have buried it to a place no one might ever find it. Until now, in rottenburg."

After sombra finished the looks of the agents were pure shock and for pyro who firstly spoke.

"But that was like the Proton-V8 except, a much better version."

Sombra nodded and responded.

"Yes. And I could only guess it to be olivia to use the artifact on her soldiers. As for the Proton, it is most likely designed for erasing memories so I don't think that we can still count it as a weapon. But a tool that talon can use to recruit soldiers now that in these cases, their implanting electric tracking devices which can still make their mento think twice to turn against them."

"Well I can only guess that they will use the Proton to their recruits to erase their memories and bring lies to their heads which will make them more loyal to olivia. And as for the artifact, they can use it to strengthen their soldiers. But they'll have to find a way how to use it which I doubt will be easy."

"Well, only if dis is still 1972. But it's 2076 and technology is far more advanced dat for sure olivia can make a technology where she can use it."

Scout said.

"And don't forget. Olivia is smarter than gray, and she will find a way."

Heavy added.

Pyro frowned at the statement as he looked at the agents and mercs.

"We can't let olivia use that artifact, if she does who knows what lies behind that rune aside from the strength of it's dark power. A weapon like that should not be existing and has to be destroyed. But first let's focus on out topics."

All nodded as the demoman spoke.

"Our topics are two. Save te lassies and kill te robots ten we can move in ta next phase."

"Alright. Let's get back to searching for any talons."

Pyro said and all nodded as they all stood up and and exited the hall.

Phara landed on top of the skyscrapers as she took a small break. She walked towards the edge of the roof and sat down as she looked at the view but as she did so, something caught her attention.

Heavy and demoman already left on a van with the other agents also leaving.

"Hey, I was told by phara just now of another two groups with one of them at the southeast. Let's go south."

"What's up with that?"

"Phara said something about a quite valuable target we get information from. She also gave me her information for us to meet up with her."

"I'll call the rest of the agents to go after the other group while we take on this one."

Sombra said with a wide grin on her face.

"Alright then let's go."

Pyro said and the two of them got on the van.

For about a half an hour drive to the destination. Nothing but skyscrapers around. They stopped in front of a building to where phara's location is.

as the two got out of the van they saw phara and on the side walk as she approached the two.

"Glad you arrived in time, they're still loading up their vans."

She said.

"I've been watching the men seemed to be stealing ammunitions from a compound. And from the looks of it, they have a lead and you're gonna like like it."

Phara led the two to a building in between two skyscrapers.

"I see three vans."

Sombra said as the three of them had behind the parked cars.

"I see nine men. How are they able to storm a whole compound and kill all the guards if they wouldn't eve stand a chance against us?"

Pyro wondered as he looked at the nine men putting crates on the vans.

"Glad you asked. Our special target should be right...There!"

Phara said as she and the two saw a figure walk out of the building.

Pyro and sombra quickly recognized who it was.

"I don't know why but right now I really want to melt him for parts."

Sombra said as she glared at the one she and pyro recognized as the spy.

"What do you suggest we should do?"

Phara asked.

"Watch. They're talking and that spy I assume isn't going to join them as he only helped those men storm the compound. I'm starting to get that feeling they're separating into groups."

Pyro stated as he watched the robot give commands to the soldiers.

"I think I know how this will go."

Phara said as pyro turned his attention to her and nodded in response.

"Yep. We take them out group by group."

"Looks like hunting season just went up early."

Sombra said grinning as she pull out her gun.

"Yeah. We'll start off with those three right there."

Pyro said as he pointed at the three talons who just drove off.

"I'll get the van."

Sombra said as she ran back to their direction.

"I'll go tail them."

Phara added as she flew up without being noticed by the talons remaining.

Pyro was the only one left as he stared at the robot with a cold expression on his face.

"Don't worry mercy and widow. We'll get you luvs back."

"Ugh...Vhat...Happened?"

Mercy slowly looked around as she found herself tied with chains. She looked into her left and saw widowmaker tied with ropes. Widowmaker saw her awake and emmidiately spoke worriedly.

"Mercy! Are you alright?"

Mercy nodded as she just remembered that she was injected with tranquilizer after killing two talons.

"I remember...Zhey tranquilized me."

Mercy said as she tried to breath on the rightly wrapped chains.

"Did zhey hurt you vhile I vas out?"

Widowmaker shook her head.

"Non. Vut I was hoping zhat you might vake up."

She said and before any of them could say another word the door slowly opened.

"Sorry amfor this kind of hospitality luvs."

A deep british accent as the voice said while entering.

Widowmaker didn't faint but was completely surprised as she saw a robot.

The robot was all painted in black a little mix of dark get on the edges of this metal plating and mostly resembling a gas mask as a head. The robot pyro.

"You!"

Widowmaker snarled as she tried to break free of the ropes.

"Yes luv. Me. And you."

The pyro said as he turned his glowy eyes towards mercy. He approached slowly and knelt in one knee to level to her face and spoke softly.

"I knew I couldn't get heavy and scout and mostly...Him."

Mercy looked him in the eyes and responded as leaned a bit closer.

"You'll never get zhem."

The pyro chuckled and responded.

"I could. But your skull headed friend and his companion here with us..."

The pyro paused as he glanced at a glaring widowmaker and continued.

"...As well as their little mexican baby are always up ahead my bloody way."

"That's why I've decided to get you instead."

"Vhat do you vant?"

Mercy asked as she glared daggers at the robot.

The pyro chuckled again and responded.

"To kill myself. I meant, your mate. Has been the cause for talon's problems than that traitor Reyes."

"If I have to die for bryson I vill. Und don't you dare call him yourself because he is notzhing like you."

"Leave her alone!"

Widowmaker shouted only to be ignore by the robot.

He pyro leaned for as he reached one hand to gently brush mercy's hair and spoke.

"Yeah. He's nothing like me. But he was like me."

"I don't care."

Mercy said as she closed her eyes and refused to look at the robot.

"Mercy don't listen to vhat he says! Of course pyro is nozhing like him! He's only trying to get In your head!"

"How does it feel luv? That the one exact same thing that sounded like your mate is held you like this?"

"Robot stay avay from her!"

"The one man who everyone refer to as 'It' and 'Thing' just standing in front of you and watching you wrapped with these chains as you try to ignore him be that one man you love."

"He is not zhe vay he vas. Und he is nozhing compared to you."

Mercy still refused to look at the robot but then again she remained straightened on her seat.

"I'm kind of confused. How does a beautiful woman like you would even fall for a man like him? This is his real appearance back when and do you think it will change him even if he changes outfit?"

"I love bryson und he is zhe one und only pyro I know und love. You can never break me because I've accepted vhat he vas back vhen."

"Aww, ain't opposite love just beautiful? Well what can I say, opposites attract. An angel and a devil. Pretty unique I must say, and rare."

"Vhy don't you just leave her be? She'll never break nor even tell you anyzhing you vant to know!"

Widowmaker said with full confidence.

"Fine then. I'll just rot you luvs here until you finally decide to talk."

"Rot us if you vant. Vut mark my vords zhat I vill get you if I get my hands on you."

Mercy said with a deadly glare as her eyes stared at the robot coldly without a single blink.

"Oh! So you can hurt that man you love and willing to die for? What shame."

The pyro turned to the door and left closing the door shut behind him.

"I didn't expected you to face him like zhat. I'm surprised zhat you veren't even threatened."

Mercy smirked as if nothing even happened.

"Oh I vill get my hands on him. Just he vait."

Mercy said as she kept her smirk.

"I don't like zhe sound of zhat vut I'm vith you."

Widowmaker said as the two of them remain quiet in the interrogation room.

 **Yep that's it for this chapter I hope you enjoyed this one and if you do please leave a review and let me know what you**

 **think :)**

 **Damn, mercy is indeed taken away and the agents are trying to get her and widowmaker back. But how long will the two agents last unit the hands of the robot pyro? And what is this artifact really capable of that just strength?**

 **Only a few more chapters up ahead before the end game of this story!**

 **Chapter 30 coming soon!**

 **ripntear045771**


	30. Riot!

**Sup!** **New chapter up! Oh I just wanna let you all know that this chapter will be all about action and nothing more. As for Roadhog, It's not that i didn't have much I ideas for him or neither got lazy to work on him. It's just that at first I had thought it would be better off to leave him off screen since most of his screen time were non action but just a short exposure of him on some scenes which I decided to cut. But then recently, it made me think of why not put all of his remaining scenes all the way to his last screen time either fight scenes or just shirt exposure of him so on this chapter he will be appearing once again.**

 **Also the characters that will be focused on in this chapter will be mercy and widowmaker but will soon later on be focused on pyro.**

 **Enough talking and here is chapter 30 :)**

Riot!

The heavy stood outside the small base arms crossed as he impatiently waited

for the men he has sent along with the spy to come back. For almost two and a have hours of waiting, the robot finally gave up and decided to head inside. There inside he noticed plenty ofsoldiers typing on computers the heavy himself walked pass by but was suddenly approached by a talon and spoke.

"Sir. We have a problem."

"What is problem?"

The soldier didn't said a word but led the robot to his computer.

On the screen were small other screens with footage on each. As the talon began copying each heavy suddenly asked.

"What's these?"

"Body cameras sir. Our soldiers sent along with our spy were equipped with body cameras. As they progress on their tasks the cameras will keep on capturing footages, and that's when these happens to be shown on the footages."

The talon clicked on a video.

The video begins in the way to a hardware store with the camera being attached on the talon's helmet using it.

The soldier skipped the videos for about ten minutes and onto the end the talon let the video play along.

 _Talon Pov_

 _Silence as the three talons drove in. The van passed by a car and took a right turn and as it reached out an empty road was a loud noise coming from the right side of the vehicle._

 _The van flipped on the left side of the road and moments after we're the soldiers moving out._

 _As the camera get a view on the road came to see a person slowly walking towards the van. A woman in purple and purple hair came walking with an smg in her hand._

 _The camera turned to the other two talon only for a quick glimpse of a blue armored person to quickly land on top of one of the other two talons and grabbed the man and flew off._

 _As the soldier with the camera raised a gun he heard his last companion scream and looked to him to find a suited man with what appears to be a flame thrower in hands._

 _A quick glance on the dead talon on the ground with flames the last soldier with the camera raised his rifle on the suited man only for another noise from behind only for the soldier to fell dead with the camera still capturing footage._

"Heavy need to go get spy."

The robot was about to leave when he heard an explosion on the computer and turned his attention back to see the talon showing him the sight of a familiar slim robot in a black colored suit and balaclava.

The camera was equipped by a dead talon laid on the ground as the camera directly focuses on what appears to be a balcony. Another explosion was shown as the spy being the only one seen fell of the balcony as he quickly got up and was seen running revolver in hand while being chased down by two blue colored vans with an overwatch logo.

"Are there few soldiers alive?"

The talon shook his head as he played on another video from a camera also from a dead talon, but was detached from the helmet and was laid on the ground with the main background was a lone talon in front of a gunned down talon van equipped with a rifle and pistol firing both guns while screaming in surrender while being gunned down by the same people seen with blue colored vans.

The heavy looked at a small screen on the monitor to see the same situation on the other group of three talons but was seen set ablaze with flames and one talon frozen in ice.

"Sir shall I inform pyro?"

The heavy was quiet for a moment and a small nod in response but then quickly said.

"I'll tell."

It was all he said as he walked off and onto the robot's office only to hear a talon walking pass by spoke to him.

"Oh, the pyro isn't there sir."

The heavy turned around and asked.

"Where is pyro?"

"He received a call from miss olivia."

"About base?"

"About Black heart sir. The leader just claimed an artifact and was requesting for pyro to report on the new base and to have it be under his supervision."

The heavy nodded and walked in the hallway. As he reached the far end was a door to his left, he opened it and entered the door with wooden stairs leading to an alleyway. As he reached the far end was another door to his right it was all made of solid metal.

Reaching a hand in the door knob, the robot slowly opened it and there inside were the two capture agents staring at him.

"You are vasting your time. You vill not have telling you vhat you can't to know."

The one who happens to be mercy wrapped with chains was first to speak with widowmaker added.

"Vhy don't you just give up? You know you have nozhing left. Your fellow robots are gone und your demolitions expert had sided vith us und is villing to get you disposed off."

The massive robot snorted and responded.

"Heavy does not fear your tiny friends. He will crush them and pyro will burn them. Angel woman and scout-like girl fails to kill heavy and heavy will tell you that you cannot win against us. As for demoman, we do not need useless robot so we kill him too when time comes."

"You are already making me vant to kill you."

Mercy muttered under her breath.

"Heavy came here to check on you babies. But also tell you babies that new base is active we get soldiers we can kill you babies and your leetle friends."

"So you came here just to tell us zhat?"

Widowmaker asked slightly annoyed.

"No!"

"Heavy tells you that even they kill spy and soldiers, they cannot find you!"

The robot remarked.

Both agents just stared with stoic faces.

"Fine. Keep us here all you vant."

Mercy said plainly as she looked away.

"You dare challenge heavy? You babies are near doom! You will end up like Morrison once pyro gives you to olivia!"

Mercy only rolled her eyes as she yawned and turned her eyes back at the robot.

"Ve don't care. Und 76 is reaper's concern."

She said dryly.

"I agree. Und if you zhink zhat ve are afraid of olivia tell her to rust off you rusted metal."

Widowmaker said with a smirk.

The heavy glared at the two but with nothing to say back at the two, he instead decided to walk out of the room closing the door behind him while muttering to himself.

"Und tell her zhat I vill come after her pyro!"

Mercy said aloud for the robot to hear as he closes the door.

"You are still determined?"

Mercy nodded as she turned to widowmaker.

"Vhy vould ve be afraid of zhem? Zhey're just like Bryson Misha und Jeremy. Only difference is zhat zheir scout is deceased und only two of them copies remain. Und zhe main difference is zhat zhey are less stronger zhan zhe original ones."

Mercy said as widowmaker replied with an idea of her own.

"You're right. But you know I do have noticed zhat zhe guard checking on us every once in avhile has a key. I vould like assume zhat it's zhe key to zhat."

Widowmaker said as she set her eyes towards the lock on the chains wrapped around mercy.

"Und vhat do you suggest?"

Mercy asked curiously.

"How about ve request food for dinner?"

Widowmaker said with a smirk with mercy knewing it to be part of whatever she has in mind.

Meanwhile outside the base of gibraltar were soldiers already boarding the ships done with the repairs on the base while a few followed suit.

sombra stood outside watching the soldiers as they carry a few crates of supplies onto the ships.

"If yer still worried dass don't be. I know tey are fine. Just believe in tem."

Sombra turned around to see the demoman holding a can of fuel as he approaches her.

"Yes. I believe in them too."

Sombra said with a smile.

"Te others are in te mess hall having lunch. Pyro and symmetra are on te underground seeing through te spook's memory files."

Sombra nodded.

"Thanks for telling, I'm gonna go and see what they find."

The robot nodded as he turned his attention on the soldiers.

 _Flashback_

 _"Two teams down. One more to go."_

 _Pyro said as he drove the van on the way towards a much larger building._

 _"I think they've just disappeared. For sure those talons we've killed had given them a warning right before we killed them so no doubt we can expect them to be ready for us."_

 _Sombra said as she looked through the window._

 _"Place is deserted. People surely got themselves evacuated, aside from those bodies on the ground."_

 _Pyro said as he saw corpses laid around and stopped the van._

 _Both got out of the vehicle as pyro looked at the building on the second floor._

 _"Assault. Your in."_

 _Pyro said through his earpiece as another overwatch fan came from the other side at the far end of the building stopping by near the exit._

 _"Okay lads. Let's do it!"_

 _The demoman said as he was first to enter followed by genji scout and tracer._

 _The four entered the building ignoring the foul smell of bodies that were killed off. As the group progresses, they searched room by room as all seemed empty which they moved on to the second floor._

 _"Whoa. Guys hold on."_

 _Scout said as he pressed a button on his monocle. Looking onto his far right found a figure crouching with a long object, obviously a rifle as scout could see._

 _He poked genji and jerked his head towards the direction of the talon hiding._

 _As the three watched genji cautiously made his way scout saw another figure. Only this time was the main target._

 _"Demo, go back down and plant some stickies."_

 _The one eyed robot nodded as he went back the way they came._

 _"Let's shoot da spy down."_

 _Scout said to tracer who nodded._

 _As the two made approach they stopped and hid behind the crate._

 _"Okay I'm gonna count of three. On three."_

 _As scout began to count and reached three he and tracer quickly got up and began firing their weapons only to find nothing._

 _The taking hiding inside a room quickly ran out as he heard the sound of gunfire._

 _Running towards the source of the noise the talon quickly ran pass a slim object sticking out behind the wall._

 _Genji who held his sword with one hand got the talon off headless easily._

 _He looked at the talon's head on the floor with blood and his body laid limp, genji quickly turned his head back to catch up with the others._

 _The spy quickly jumped on the nearby window and quickly grabbed on a pipe on the wall and slid down the on the ground._ _Touching the ground, the spy began to make a run but as he did an explosion suddenly was heard on his right as he was a but close to the explosion sending him flying towards the dirt._ _Getting on his feet, he noticed. the same one eyed robot running toward him grenade launcher in hands._ _The spy raised his revolver and fired a bullet only to miss. He then got up and ran towards the direction where their talon van was._

 _"Sombra, get the van."_

 _Pyro ordered as he saw a short glimpse of the spy running away._

" _Scout. Block the exit."_

 ** _"Yeah gotcha!"_**

 _"Sir! Quickly get in!"_

 _A talon shouted as he and his companion saw the spy hurriedly made his way to their van._

 _"Zhe plan vas stupid. Zhey came prepared und somehow tactical. Zhey even know ve're planning an ambush!"_

 _As the spy finished he heard a sound of a van. He turned around behind him to see a blue van with a massive figure on top._

 _"Incoming!"_

 _The other talon shouted._

 _"Quickly! Inside now!"_

 _It was too late as the spy got to the driver's seat when bullets started to fly towards them hitting the two unlucky talons._ _The spy quickly closed the door as he emmidiately started the van and drove to the nearest exit._ _Pyro now stood on the higher ground as he watched from afar two vans_ _moving fast._

 _"Phara you're up."_

 _The van with the spy was quickly_ _making it's escape as another was trying to mow him down._ _The do you quickly pulled the handbrake as he turned the steering wheel onto it's right drifting on it's direction with still, the overwatch van tailing him._ _As the spy was trying to lose the other can he saw a large trailer as a smirk came across his face. He does up towards the trailer as he quickly took a left turn and a quick right on the wheel as he quickly pulled the handbrake while speeding up._

 _"Ah cripe!"_

 _Demoman shouted as he stomped on the break._

 _"Spy!"_

 _Heavy shouted furiously as he saw the black van sped off._

 ** _"Aye pyro, te spook is making' a run for te exit."_**

 _The demoman said through the earpiece and pyro replied_ _._

 _"Take your time to catch up I'll have scout's crew on the exit."_

 ** _"Aye!"_**

 _The spy glanced on the front mirror and saw nothing. Sighing in relief he leaned back on his seat as he drove thinking it was over._

 ** _*BOOM!*_**

 _A rocket hit the ground as the impact forced the van to flip forward and crashed with a loud thud as it screeched it's roof as it slid on the ground._ _The opened the door as he crawled out of the van._ _He looked around with nothing to find aside from the blue armored person flew towards him. Quickly, the spy got into his feet and began to run as fast as he could as he heard a van from behind him and glanced to see the human heavy with his massive gun out as he began to mow him down. The spy quickly pulled out his dead ringer only to be hit by a bullet with his hand included._ _Groaning in pain, the robot instead kept running only but as he did he quickly looked back when he reached a balcony he spotted a chinese woman weapon at ready._ _As he just kept on running and was about to shoot her the woman fired her weapon on the ground creating an ice wall in front of the spy blocking the one way out of his escape._ _Curing in french, the spy heard someone called out to him and turned behind him to see three more agents. The human scout the one known as tracer and a cyborg ninja. Before anyone could act, the cyborg ninja began rushing towards him sword in hand, but as the agent began to swing his sword the spy was quickly enough to slip past beneath between the agent's legs._ _As the spy got away he was tackled by the human scout with a bat in hand._

 _"You can't get away dis time!"_

 _The scout said but the spy quickly managed to push him away as he got into his feet._ _Activating his invisibility watch he noticed a woman quickly ran pass him. The spy took out his revolver with his one last hand and pointed it to the woman and to his shock was his watch on her hand with a smirk on her face._

 ** _"Nice work tracer now get your crew out of there."_**

 _The spy saw all four began to ran off on the same direction away._ _As the spy got to realize why he looked up expecting what it may be why. With his way blocked off by a solid ice wall, he quickly instead jumped off the balcony as a rocket hit the ground almost catching the spy on the explosion._ _The spy groaned in pain as he got up, but as he did he saw a blue van now followed by another one._ _The spy quickly ran as fast as he could as he fired his revolver on the van but as his gun quickly clicked but drooped it and decided to climbed up on one of the trailers blocking the way and jumped down leaving the vans on the other side. He proceeded to make his escape only to be shocked to when he reached out the to fence were several sentry guns awaited him._

 _"This is as far as you go Spy."_

 _The spy knew who the agent is but did bothered to respond as he began to pull out his ambassador only for a sentry to fire a single round directly into his left knee with the impact of the bullet cutting off half the part of the robot's leg._ _The robot fell down still ambassador in hand but as he managed to get up he he saw a young purple dressed woman emerged from behind the sentries._

 _"How does it feel this happens this way?"_

 _She asked in mocking tone as she continued._

 _"Are you happy now? That we are doing these sort of things! We are fighting to protect not to hunt like ruthless cold blooded killers!"_

 _The spy sighed and finally decided to raise his arms in the sky as an act of surrender. He didn't like surrendering though but the thought of the demoman was being given second chance to rewrite his life gave the spy a small hope he might be spared._

 _"Surround te spook!"_

 _Demoman finally emerged from the numbers of trailers blocking the area dosed by scout tracer and genji._ _On top on one of the trailers landed Phara rocket launcher aimed at the spy._

 _"So we've finally managed to get you creep!"_

 _The scout began as he slowly stopped forward without a weapon._

 _"Look around you. There's nowhere to run and all you can do now is say your last words."_

 _"Like sombra said, we ain't cold blooded killers. But you really got to our one nerve to where you even had balls to kidnap two of our valuable teammates."_

 _The scout shook his head with a sigh._

" _Even dad da man you were based off would never kidnap women for such a plan to work. It's just stupid to make it work. But since you really wanted to see how we act wen you take part of our family, den we do you da favor."_

 _The scout looked from behind and so did the other agents as a flying hook attatched to a chain went towards the spy as it wrapped around his left arm with no hand abd the chains straightended up as it pulled back ripping off the robot's arm._ _The spy screamed in pain as he lose balance on one leg after getting his arm ripped off. The hook with the severe arm was caught by a massive hand as came to see roadhog breathing deeply on his gas mask._ _The spy fell down as he raised his one hand in surrender as he began to move back inching towards a nearby wall._

 _"Please! Stop I'm begging you please! Stop!"_

 _He kept begging as all the sentries began to turn towards him and began shooting him._ _The spy could feel the bullets passing through his metal platings as the wall including himself was being riddled with bullets. He couldn't think of anything as a chance to escape as all he could do was pull out his ambassador and began to shoot on all directions as he was being gunned down._ _Finally the sentries stopped and the spy was still alive only that he was leaning against on the wall fuel leaking out of him fast with his gun on the ground next to him with the robot himself staring at the agents one by one._ _Suddenly a loud thud came from behind roadhog and on the sight of the spy as he could recognize the one appearing was the human pyro with no weapon in hands._

 _"I'll take from here."_

 _Pyro said to roadhog who nodded as he and the rest of the agents took a step back and watched the pyro slowly approached the down robot._

 _"We ain't monsters. But sometimes we may be looking like one. Just right now we look like monsters but the truth is, were not."_

 _The pyro said calmly as he was near the robot._

 _"That keep in mind that this only happen when someone tries to mess with our family."_

 _Pyro said sternly with a look of skepticism._

 _"I should've known it better to be you. After all, I vasn't told vhy you are so determined to get zhe two agents back. Zhe pyro never said a word to me vut to just get zhem."_

 _Spy said as small sparking noises began to him._

 _"Those two you've took were more than just agents. They were family, with one being like a good mother..."_

 _Pyro took a quick glance at sombra and back on the spy._

 _"...And the other being my mate."_

 _Pyro kept his posture straight and still calm as he stared at the disfigured looking robot._

 _"There is one way you may survive this spy. The demoman, take him as an example for being given redemption. Maybe we can spare you and give you a better position in the ranks **IF** you would answer a simple question."_

 _The spy knew what was coming up next as he only stayed quiet ready to answer truthfully._

 _"Where is the pyro?"_

 _The spy tried to straighten himself as he looked at the pyro in the eyes through his mask._

 _"Non. Just give me zhe second option, vhatever it might be."_

 _He said in a daring way to get the words out._ _Pyro was in pure disappointment as he sighed while shooking his head. He looked back on the other agents who all nodded like he could tell they heard the spy's reply._ _Pyro turned his eyes back onto the spy._

 _"Just make it quick."_

 _Pyro nodded and responded._

 _"Quick and painless."_

 _It was all pyro said as his right hand quickly rushed through inside the spy's chest with the spy gasping loudly with pyro's hand inside and for a short moment pyro pulled out his hand with a rectangular shaped machine as pyro held it up._ _The agents saw the spy's eyes slowly faded it's glow as the robot itself went limp._ _Pyro opened his hand and on it was what he can tell like the main heart of the robot._ _He walked away as the rest of the agents and mercs approached him._

 _"Tat right tere is te main power source of te spook as well as the rest of te robots. It runs along with te feul. But te feul runnin' out only causes tem on a coma until refueled."_

 _"But what if you shoot the head? For that will kill right?"_

 _Tracer asked as she stared at the device on pyro's hand._

 _"Aye. But still tey can be brought back ta life by reprograming tem on another body online again. But ta permanently offline tem is ta destroy tis little thin'. They cannot be reprogramed without it though."_

 _"I guess will just have to melt this for parts and make good use of it."_

 _Pyro said plainly._

 _"Heavy and roadhog carry robot body to van."_

 _Heavy said as he and the fat masked man approached the offlined spy._

 _End of flashback_

Pyro stood on his spot in the underground as in the wide window were the engineers melting some parts as well as packing fresh metal on boxes. But the one thing pyro was staring at was the destroyed body of the talon agent spy one missing arm half missing leg with wires being removed as two soldiers melt the the chest plating with one melting the side of the robot's face.

"Enjoying the show?"

Pyro turned around to see sombra approaching. He shrugged in response as he looked back through the mirror.

"Symmetra has his memory chip so we won't be needing to use his head. Actually I find it quite cruel to keep the engine and medic's scrapped head so I think of melting them too and take away their memory chips."

Pyro said with another voice replying.

"Well dat sucks 'cause I thought it was cool collecting dem heads."

Both pyro and sombra turned their heads to see scout and heavy walking up next to them.

"I know. But I just thought of giving them the rights to be peace permanently."

Pyro said the tone of his voice was getting softer.

"Like dey have souls? C'mon man dey're robots well no offense to demo but stullstill dey are bad guys."

Scout said as he watched the robot being melted.

"I know scout. But I do respect and value the meaning of life and those we see as robots and even omnics are living. Soulless or not they are still living beings and I believe that giving respect and value to that will prove how much thankful I am for being given a chance to live in existence with a soul."

Pyro said as soft as his voice could ever be.

Both mercs didn't expect it as they were left speechless.

"But what about the pyro? He took our love ones."

Sombra said with a sigh as she looked down.

"I can only tell that he was corrupted like I was back when. A non emotional being with nothing to do but kill in cold blood."

Pyro sighed as heavy patted him in the back knowing what the sentence is about to say.

"We know. You are suffering from your past during Mann Co."

"I killed the administrator because she has been cheating her whole life with the use of australium and with her goal and satisfaction in controlling people who had rights to do things for themselves."

Heavy and scout looked at pyro as he looked down with sombra asking.

"Is that why you are trying to value the meaning of life?"

She asked softly.

"Yes. As for the assistant Miss Pauling I do respected her as a person, but the reason I killed her after her boss was for the blindness I had not yet realized being wrong. It kept me awake at some other nights thinking of what I've done..."

He sighed and continued.

"I killed her for trapping me on an endless way to live happily. A way to live like a child that I'm not even one anymore. She and her boss took my rights and freedom away and it's the main reason the kept me blind as I began to punish her."

"It's okay b. You did da right thing and without dem Redmond probably ran his company with no hidden lies and secrets from any of his associates."

Scout said with a small smile.

"Thanks mate."

"Oh! Sombra are you okay?"

Pyro saw sombra with a tear on her face.

"Yes it's just...I kind of feel bad about your experience. I'm sorry you have to go through all that."

"It's alright luv it happened. Now I'm starting to think that we're getting off track here, so why not go and see what we may find on the spy's memory cord."

The three nodded and the four of them made their way to symmetra who was typing on a computer.

"Oh! Your timing is pefect!"

Symmetra said as she noticed the four approaching and continued.

"I just found something interesting in the spy's memory."

She said as she led the group to another computer.

On the interrogation room remained both agents quiet.

"So...Later evening?"

Mercy broke the silence with widowmaker nodding as she turned her head to mercy.

"I'm sure it vill vork out very fine."

She said smirking.

"Oh have you planned a vay for our escape once ve're out?"

She asked.

Mercy nodded.

"Ja. It's simple und ve'll get to zhat phase once ve're out of here."

Nodding, widowmaker looked down as silence took over again.

With mercy had nothing to say she then thought of something Instead to keep the two of them distracted for a short while.

"I vanted to zhink of zhe ozhers."

"Me too vut ve cannot zhink of zhat now. Now ve must focus on handling ourselves here."

Widowmaker said.

"Ja okay."

"I am a vit vorried..."

Mercy didn't continued enough for widowmaker to get who she was referring to.

Widowmaker bounced herself on the chair she's strapped into as she shifted closer to mercy.

"I know. I even zhink of sombra."

She said lowering her voice.

"So It's true?"

Mercy asked as she turned her head to widowmaker.

"If you meant zhat zhen yes It Is true. I see sombra as a daughter."

Widowmaker replied with a light chuckle.

"I'm glad to see you happy."

Widowmaker smiled and nodded in thanks.

"Vell I can say zhe same to you und pyro."

Mercy chuckled and responded.

"Ja. He is alvays vorried of me getting caught und zhen here I am vith chains around me. Vut I don't blame him for alvays being vorried, I just missed him."

Mercy sighed.

Widowmaker rested her head on mercy's shoulder to try and give comfort.

"I know. I understand."

She said softly.

"Lunch ladies."

The door opened and a talon soldier came in with a tray in hands and on it were two bowls each has spoons.

Widowmaker lifted her head up as she and mercy looked at the tray with much less interest.

"Vhat's for lunch?"

Mercy was first to ask.

"Stew."

The talon replied dryly.

"Vhat's in it?"

Widowmaker's voice was a bit of demanding as she just stared at the talon.

"Beef. Beef stew with bread."

The talon said slightly annoyed.

"It's not like It's poison or anything pyro wanted to give you two a well hospitality at least."

Both agents rolled their eyes.

"Fine vut are you going to untie us at least to get a hold on zhe spoons?"

Mercy asked impatiently waiting for an answer.

"Agreed. Ve can eat on our own."

Widowmaker added.

"No."

The talon said as he began to set down the tray on a table next to another table were the confiscated weapons were placed.

"That ain't happening. Besides even if u wasn't told not to I still wouldn't let you off those chairs."

The talon added as he picked up a bowl on the tray and went to widowmaker as he knelt on one knee with a spoon of stew in one hand.

"Zhis is ridiculous."

Widowmaker said with a frustrated sigh.

"Vell at least zhey know how to treat 'Guests' ja? "

Mercy responded with a shrug as she watched widowmaker opened her mouth and accept the food given to her while being spooned by the talon.

"Can I have vater later please?"

Mercy asked nicely with a fake smile.

The talon groaned but nodded anyway.

The agents and mercs were watching the backup files of the spy on a computer as symmetra shows them each video files choosing the previous ones before the spy's last moment.

As the group watched each video file pyro finally spoke.

"I think that's enough information we may need. No can do about the ones from his early files, though the only ones we need are the recent files connected to the situation we're in."

He then excused himself and walked off.

"So da spy was told by dat pyro to catch doc and widow? Hell, dat explains why demo mentioned it at first like I was expecting him to say dat da pyro was dere too."

Scout began.

"Heavy assumes that robot pyro reserves himself for our pyro. He means

business."

Heavy replied.

"But that doesn't explain why would olivia be obsessed to an old artifact ages ago. We don't even know if it's still even there."

Sombra piped in.

"I guess the only way to prevent her from getting it is to go there ourselves just as pyro said."

Symmetra said.

"But wat about dose rockets dey made?"

Scout reminded.

The group went quiet remembering the first threat they were once focused until suddenly the heavy spoke.

"Heavy has idea!"

Heavy said as he snapped his finger.

"What is it heavy?"

All said in unison.

"Pyro must tell smoke man of taking care of rockets. They attack talon camp and and send rockets away."

"I get it now! Once they got themselves in they can try to deploy all V3s at once and launch it far away from the earth's orbit. I studied the parts of the V3 we have and I just found a way to deactivate the explosive device in it that triggers the whole rocket to explode."

Symmetra said quickly with scout asking.

"Um sy? How would dey do dat?"

"It's simple scout. Once reaper and the rest gets in the talon camp and reach the rockets all they have to do is open the main frame of the rocket there inside contains various of wires, but all are perfectly arranged and separated so it isn't difficult to find and cut the one and only green wire that leads to the main detonator."

Symmetra said proudly at her explanation.

"But wouldn't olivia or talon have their own detonators?"

Sombra asked.

"I've been looking through the Engineer's memory files and it was said that the engineer designed it to be self detonated. Once it hit the ground it does It's job, it doesn't even have a timer as well for all I know is that the engineer presumed that it would be better to have the rocket handles itself."

"So if rocket does not explode it only hits ground when reaches target?"

Heavy asked and symmetra nodded.

"Precisely."

"Well dat's just great but how are we gonna solve da artifact thing? We know dat skull guy and da rest are on deir own but how else could we stop olivia with dat thing in her hands? I bet It'd be dangerous to even handle it."

Scout made his point that left the others in silence thinking.

"I could only say, we put our efforts under pyro's command. He knows what to do even in underpressure situations."

Sombra replied.

"Then we do pyro's plan. Set camp to Germany but first. Get doktor and sniper woman."

Heavy said and all nodded in unison.

Pyro left the underground and went to the communications room and there on the computer he saw a message. Quickly, he rushed towards the computer and began to read the message.

 _'So what happened? Are they okay? Mercy and amelie? I can't do anything but to hope for them to be okay but have you gotten things under control?'_

Pyro then typed his message back.

 _'They were said to be unharmed. But I got good news, we just killed the spy so that only saves the heavy and pyro to be taken down. We managed to find just enough information about the spy and where they haled mercy and widow. But even better an information we have about this artifact Black heart. As the spy was told to, Olivia has already claimed the thing but yet hasn't found a way to use it. But not to worry, once we get our agents back well be setting a camp in rottenburg germany.'_

Pyro quickly sent the message.

"Pyro!"

He turned around to see heavy entered in a hurry.

"What is it?"

"Engineer woman founds way to make rockets useless without destroying

them."

Pyro was surprised and lelet the heavy continued on. And just in time the heavy finished another message from reaper popped up on the screen.

 _'Well that's good to hear about them being unharmed as well as olivia hasn't yet found a way to use that artifact. I'm afraid we cannot do anything about it because sadly were stuck here still in the chase for the leader causing destruction, even worse there are even a few civilians getting injured and I don't like the way this goes. Sadly were completely blind here and all we can for is find whatever information we can while we move blindly unprepared but I'll inform you about anything we may find as soon as possible.'_

Pyro then turned to heavy.

"Get symmetra she needs to speak with reaper he needs to know on how we can get rid of the V3s."

"Da very well."

Heavy made his way out of the room and went to get the female engineer.

 _'Reaps I'm gonna do a video call with you. You need to know something important'_

Pyro clicked send as he waited for the other two to arrive.

 _'Got it.'_

Reaper messaged back.

Just a few moment later heavy came back with symmetra.

"Have you called reaper?"

She asked.

"Yes just now."

With one click a video message appeared on the screen with reaper on the line.

 _"I was told more information about the artifact but if there is something important you may want to discuss please hurry I needed to get back in patrol."_

Reaper said to symmetra who nodded.

"Don't worry this will be short. Reaper have you found a way to storm the talon camp yet?"

Reaper nodded and responded.

 _"Were still working on that though. We cannot yet tell for sure if now is the right time."_

"Believe me when I tell that now it is. You must storm in their camp and once you do, I have found a way on how we can destroy the V3s talon has created."

Reaper's attention was caught as he kept listening.

"Talon didn't created those rockets to be remote controlled. Instead. they created them to be self detonated ratherly. Much like when it hits the target it explodes as none can control it or stop it."

 _"So you're saying that we need to deactivate the rockets then? But how so? Torbjorn hasn't learn much from the rocket itself only you and the others there has."_

"Not to worries. I will instruct you a very simple way to deactivate the rockets, although the rockets may still be launched but to prevent them from exploding you must Vut a green colored wire. That can only be found inside the main frame of the rocket, a large green colored wire that leads to the main detonator implanted inside."

 _"Okay so we just have to open it and cut the wire then? But I'm sure there will be more wires inside and what it's not the only green one what should we do?"_

"Don't worry I'll send you a copy of the blueprint. Once you have it show it to winston he'll know what to do I will also send you instructions."

Symmetra said and reaper nodded but then turned to pyro and spoke.

 _"Goodluck getting mercy and amelie wish you all the best especially when you get set off to Germany."_

Pyro nodded.

"Thanks we'll get them back."

After that reaper ended the call leaving all three others on their own with symmetra speaking.

"I'll get a copy of the blueprint and make instructions for them. Pyro just now, our spies contacted us telling they found the location of the hidden base where mercy and widowmaker are held."

"That's great! And the spies are they alright?"

"Yes but they must keep low profile, they say security is strict and they almost got caught but they said they won't last another day as the heavy on the base was doing unit inspection on each of their soldiers. But not to worry because they've given us the coordinates of the base."

Pyro nodded and responded.

"Right then."

Pyro said and turned to heavy.

"Heavy gather the others I'll gather the whole soldiers we have here."

"But shall we ask help from teufort?"

Heavy asked.

"No need lad. Once you gather the others inform teufort to send a small team to come over here and pick up the rocket we have. As for the rest of teufort, they must keep in contact with reaper."

"So we all be going head to Germany after we get mercy and widowmaker then?"

Symmetra asked.

"Yes and we'll set our camp there while I contact the soldiers in teufort with the others there to remain contact with reaper to help them."

Pyro replied.

"But how will they help if they're in teufort?"

Heavy asked.

"Once reaper and his side gets rid of the V3s I'll call them to get out of there and our soldiers on teufort will launch our V3 towards the talon camp destroying what ever is left of the camp."

"Nice plan."

Symmetra said with a nod of agreement.

"Alright luvs go! I'll get our men at ready!"

Pyro said as both heavy and symmetra ran out of the room in separate ways as pyro himself made his way to the hangar where all the soldiers are.

"I did not enjoyed zhat stew."

Widowmaker said in disgust.

"I know but it does looked clean. Zhe only zhing zhat I did not like vas getting spooned vith it. I don't feel comfortable."

Mercy said.

"I know, zhey treat us like a pair of child."

Widowmaker said as she looked around the room which mercy noticed.

"Is somezhing vrong?"

She asked.

"I see zhere are no security cameras. Zhat means ve can proceed on my plan und if my plan on later evening works ve go to yours."

"Ja."

The two looked around every corner of the room and to their relief there was no camera watching them.

"If ve ever get out of zhis room ve're going to kill one robot instead. If zhe pyro is not here zhen ve'll just have to go or zhe heavy."

Mercy said grinning.

"Somezhing tells me about zhat pyro going to be vith olivia soon. So vhy not kill zhe heavy instead?"

Widowmaker responded agreeing but then continued.

"Okay, once zhe guard comes back later vith dinner for sure ve'll get a chance to act despite zhe rest of zhe soldiers are asleep. Once zhe guard get close knock him out vith zhe key to your chains vhile I do zhe distracton."

Mercy nodded.

"Ja okay. zhen I free you und get our veapons."

"For sure talon has tanks or anyzhing ve may use on our escape."

Widowmaker said.

"Ve'll find somezhing else but once ve're out in zhe open I'll do zhe distracton und you find anyzhing else ve can use to destroy zhis base while trying to contact pyro und zhe ozhers."

Mercy responded.

"Good plan for sure zhere are no doubts ve vould most likely fail only zhat zhe pyro vouldn't be here to see us later escape."

Mercy snickered at it but then replied.

"I'll still get my hands on him. Me und _my_ pyro."

Widowmaker chuckled.

"Zhe poor robot could soon be alone in his own once ve kill his heavy."

Both agents chuckled.

"Vut I vonder Vhat happened to zhe spy?"

Mercy suddenly changed the subject.

"Hm, It makes me vonder as vell...Maybe, zhe ozhers got to him? I could only assume zhat zhey vould kill him for vhat he did to get us."

Mercy nodded.

"I could only guess zhe same."

Meanwhile on the center area of the base. The large field stood three masked people watching the rest of the talons on their duties.

"So. Heavy you contacted them?"

The short one with a feminine voice asked.

"I did. But lost connection."

The talked to replied.

"I'm thinking it has something to do with that radar dish."

Their claws handed companion said pointing at a tall tower with a satellite glowing red.

"Damn. I think that's what's keeping he signal dead."

The female cursed.

"Hey! You three are on duty now get back to work!"

A talon scowled and the three complied.

"How are we gonna inform the others if we're keeping cover."

"No. That's not the problem, the problem is that radar dish. I have been asking a few around the base about it and it cuts the signals off allowing the base itself to be hidden."

The female said.

"So you're saying this base can't be tracked unless we disable the dish?"

"Indeed chris. But to do so we must move wisely, we must make sure we won't get noticed. As much as I hate to say it talon has been strict about security now."

"Kate is right. I've been trying to gather as much as information as I could get but the men seemed to have less knowledge of what their superiors knows."

The claw handed man said.

"Guess all we can do now is wait then."

Chris said.

"Don't worry, earlier when we were end outside to scout a few miles away I've managed to contact them and told symmetra of the situation we're in as well as the coordinates of this base."

Kate said.

"Get back to work!"

The talon earlier shouted and the three soldiers began to carry the crates near them with curses.

"As much as I hate to say it, they don't treat us as persons."

"You don't say it zyon."

Chris said as the three of them began to work like the the rest of the talons.

"Alright you lads pack all gears we may need! This is going to be a quick mission!"

Pyro said as the rest of the soldiers started loading up crates onto their ship with pyro giving orders to a few other soldiers.

While pyro was giving orders demoman went to check up on the agents in the armory.

"Oi ya lads done? We need ta get movin'!"

"But what about gibraltar?"

Mei asked.

"And the V3 we have? Thank goodness the pyro didn't knew we had an underground hangar."

Tracer added.

"Aye no worries lassies pyro already called a team ta come pick it up. As for us when we get our doc and sniper back pyro told me we go to rottenburg."

All agents except from symmetra were surprised.

"Well that's a good thing. We may be able to stop olivia sooner on whatever she's planning before it's too late."

Sombra said.

"Alright ya seemed ta get yer weapons I'll wait fer ya In te hangar."

"Demo wait!"

Scout said and demoman turned around to see the bostonian toss out his grenade launcher and sticky bomb.

Demoman caught both weapons in both hands and looked at the boy in confusion.

"You forgot. Y'know you you're one of us now so feel free to blend in more."

Scout said with a warm smile and so did the rest of the agents.

"Aye! Thanks scout!"

Demoman said happily. Shame that he couldn't smile but if he only could he would've shown it to them how grateful he is.

As the demoman left the agents grabbed and prepared every single one of their gears and made their way straight to the hangar.

Pyro seeing the soldiers done with their jobs he then told everyone to board the ships as he waited for the agents to arrived. Shortly after the rest arrived with their weapons all readied.

"You're all packed that's good now we're off to the hidden base."

Pyro said as the rest of the agents followed behind him on an empty ship.

"So we got the coordinates?"

Tracer asked symmetra as she made her way to the cockpit.

"Yes and it's in the far north."

Symmetra said as she set down a red tool box.

"Is everyone on board?"

Tracer then asked again and pyro did a headcount and responded.

"All here."

Tracer nodded as she turned her attention on the on the panel.

All agents and mercs sat on their seats as they began on various conversations.

"Oh! I have sent the copy of the blueprint and instructions to reaper and he says they'll handle the V3s once they get on the camp. I also mentioned about bombing the camp though."

Symmetra said to pyro.

"What did he say about it."

"He approved it as long as it won't involve any civilian casualties."

"Eh, dat wouldn't be a problem! Dat camp for sure is as far away from public reach so wat da hell? Bomb it!"

Scout said as he sat next to symmetra.

"Da, babies will taste good medicine they created."

Heavy added who sat next to scout.

"So, wat do you guys tink dat skull guy and da rest of his side should do after destroying dat camp?"

Scout suddenly asked.

"Celebrate."

Was all pyro said.

All three others as well as the rest of the others who were listening blinked their eyes in surprise to pyro's response.

Pyro turned to them and continued.

"It's their fight. We're only trying to help them ease the difficulty of their objective so once they finish their objective they stop there and take a long break from work. As for all of us on this side, we continue to work to stop olivia."

"But wat if she has something in mind? Like dat black heart thung? She can use it on watever she has in mind and wat If we need backup?"

Scout asked.

"That's why we're ending it this soon. If we don't move this fast then she might get the chance to recruit more soldiers to fight for her. As for backup,i think this is no longer reaper and his side's fight. You see, we've split into two sides and both have responsibilities but has difference. Their difference is that their putting an end to talon and ours is putting an end to olivia herself. So once we finish off olivia, we take a long bloody break from all this nonsense olivia has brought to us."

Pyro finished.

"He does have a point."

Sombra joined in.

"We need to move fast, and we have to. Because if we want to ensure the safety of many innocent lives and to prevent whatever olivia plans, we need to know and we have to stop it at all cost."

"Aye! I can never agree more ta tat!"

Demoman said.

"It only upsets me that jamison isn't with us."

Roadhog said at the far end of the seats.

"I'm sure he's fine and once we're all done with this we'll be reunited with the rest."

Pyro said in a reassuring tone.

Roadhog nodded and the others began to continue their conversation with scout changing the subject.

"So how do you guys think doc and blue snipes are holding in? I'm starting to get worried."

All other mercs and agents looked down worried.

"I have faith in both."

Pyro said with a smile as he took off his mask.

"Well if you had faith I guess den we should have too."

Scout said smiling with all others nodding in agreement.

"Huh. Is sunset already."

Heavy said as he noticed the sun setting down through the window.

"So...I vas vondering..."

Mercy began thinking words for a conversation.

"Vhat is it?"

Widowmaker who seemed too interested waited patiently as she looked at mercy.

"I vas vondering of vhat zhe robot heavy said. Zhat ve vill end up like jack."

That was something mercy brought up for a conversation.

For widowmaker, she didn't have a single clue on what the robot meant as she too began to wonder only to assume that 76 and those that held him had been doing something horribly wrong to him. Or something they had already done to the man himself? Widowmaker couldn't tell, though for all she knows is that wherever 76 may be he's not in good hands nor even the situation he's in and that's for sure how she could predict. But then again she cleared her throat and gave her response.

"I can only tell zhat zhese robots are planning to do somezhing to us und zhe ones zhey vant to get zheir hands vith. But if I may guess I could tell zhat somezhing vrong is about to happen. I do not know vhat it may be vut it needs to be dealt vith."

At the end of her sentence there was a hint of fear and concern hinted behind the sniper's voice as mercy could tell.

She didn't said a word after but looked at the while colored tile as she tries to think of what may it mean of them being held. Indeed they refused any other ways the men and the robots did to just get them to talk but why not kill them now? Unless olivia plans something for them and with that mercy couldn't help but think of the thought herself as she felt sick to her stomach to where she began thinking about what talon may be doing to 76 other than torturing.

"I can tell you're stuck."

Mercy turned her eyes back to widowmaker who was looking at her with slight concern.

"You are stuck zhinking. I'm sure zhe rest vill find out zhemselves about 76. Und if talon is indeed doing somezhing horrible to him it von't last because u believe zhat reaper und zhe rest vill save him."

She paused for a short moment as she cleared her throat to continue, this a little bit serious.

"Now ve need to focus on our escape. I cannot do zhis on my own if you are only letting your thoughts get over your head."

Mercy nodded with a small sigh.

"If he ever reached far on zhis base vhat should ve do ozher zhan running off?"

Widowmaker couldn't keep a smirk at that as she responded.

"Show talon ve too have our capabilities und zhat ve von't cower avay from zhem. Und don't forget, ve have spies trying to locate zhis base. It vouldn't be a doubt if zhey actually found zhis vay before he vere captured."

"I guess ve try to find zhem zhen. Vut for now ve focus on our main objective: Escape."

Widowmaker nodded.

"I couldn't agree more."

A much deserted open field were about three ships landed in the middle of the night.

Filing out all ships were soldiers and gunners alike with the mercs and agents at front.

Taking a look around the environment pyro could tell it's a deserted open highway with just dirt and solid ground and the crickets that could be heard. Something he thought about people no longer taking this long endless road of driving made him feel sure talon would indeed set a base on the said deserted area. Not a surprise.

"Well this is the said coordinates as I put it on a reminder..."

Symmetra began as she looked on a tablet on her hands.

"...The spies did said a few miles up front somewhere here."

She added with a hint of annoyance on her voice trying to figure it out.

"That's alright. We'll travel on foot best assured they don't knock us out the sky. We go straight ahead."

Pyro said as everyone on his side nodded in response.

Pyro then told the pilots on all ships to stay and wait for any further commands and he and the rest began to set off to the said hidden base.

On a silent room at the end of an alleyway were two soldiers, one holding a tray and the other opening the door for him.

"I'll wait for you outside."

The one who opened the door saud as his companion just stared with a disapproving look.

"You're leaving me alone y myself with those two!?"

The man with a tray whispered.

"Just do what the heavy says."

The other soldier said sternly.

The other gave a defeated sigh and entered with his buddy closing the door behind him.

Upon entering the talon received piercing deadly glares from both female agents all restrained on chairs.

"Um, heavy says to bring you food."

He said awkwardly as he set the tray down to a table next to another with the weapons of both agents.

"Zhe plan."

Widowmaker whispered while watching the talon set their food.

"Zhis is your plan about 'Dinner'?"

Mercy asked a brow raised.

Widowmaker could only nod with a smirk.

As the soldier went to approach widowmaker with a plate of steak mercy was eyeing his side and to his belt attached a single key which mercy assumed the key for her restrain.

"I can't trust you with your hand untied so I'll just do this for you then."

The talon with a look of warmness in his eyes while eyeing widowmaker who was playing behave on her seat with pleasing eyes.

"Right..."

The talon then knelt on one knee as he slowly held a fork on his other hand with a chunk of meat to widowmaker who was quiet for a short moment.

She did somehow opened her mouth and accepted the meat as the talon gently pulled the steak allowing the sniper to chew her first bite.

"Excuse me."

The talon turned his eyes to mercy with a smile on her face.

"Can I please have some vater? I'm quite thirsty."

She asked as polite and nice as she could with her plaster smile still on.

The talon nodded as he stood up and went to the table to grab a lass of water on the tray next to another plate of food for mercy.

Widowmaker looked at mercy for a second as gave a slight nod to avoid being obvious.

Mercy to noticed didn't nodded but a single time she blinked her eyes as her respond enough for the sniper to get it. She turned back to the talon walking in front of her with her glass of water as he knelt down and gently moved the glass towards her. As mercy drank half of the glass the man stood up with mercy giggling making the man confused.

"Something wrong?"

"Vhat is zhat key for?"

She asked with a soft voice.

The talon noticed she was referring to the key on his belt. He then took it and held it up for both agents to see.

'It's the key to your lock."

The talon said eyeing the lock on the chains around mercy.

Mercy didn't respond but kept staring at the man's eyes and then the key but shortly after, a smirk came across her face.

"Good to know."

She simply said as she lifted her right leg straight to the man's jaw with a swift kick.

The talon fell unconscious as the key in his hand and the glass of water on the other fell on the floor with the key landing on mercy's lap.

"Nice."

Widowmaker said as she moved her chair to her left side with her back on mercy's left as she told mercy to move closer for her to get the key. Mercy did so and easily widowmaker got it and began to grab for the lock on mercy's left onto her lap.

A few minutes of trying to put the key on the keyhole they finally managed to open the lock and the tightness of the chains had finally lessen as mercy got to move freely as she stood up and approached the unconscious talon to look for any kind and lucky indeed she found one as she went back to widowmaker and began cutting the rope as fast as she could.

As the rope made a snap after cutting mercy helped the sniper free as she stood up and both of them wen to get their gear on the table next to the one with a tray and two plates of stake. Widowmaker made a quick appropriate the plate for her as she picked up the fork and took a mouthful of steak. She looked at mercy who rolled her eyes as she tossed her rifle.

"Vhat? I like steak."

Widowmaker said as she chew on the mogul and checked the clip of her rifle to see it all loaded up.

Putting on her armor back, Mercy checked her back to see her pistol and reserve shooter in it along with dozens of shogun shells a pistol rounds all squeezed inside. Relieved she picked the shotgun and her pistol as she put it on her holster and zipped the bag as she slung it over her shoulder and picked up her staff.

"Hey you done-?"

Both looked at the door to see a talon entering who saw both agents standing freely with an unconscious talon on the floor.

"The f-?"

Too late to finish his sentence as widowmaker threw chains at him wrapping around his neck.

Widowmaker tightly gripped the chain on her hand and forcefully pulled the talon as she quickly moved aside with the chains letting go of the talon's neck as the man was sent towards the wall hitting his head with a loud thud and fell dead with blood on his forehead.

Widowmaker dropped the chain.

"Let's go!"

Mercy nodded as they both ran out of the room.

In the communications room sat one talon who was writing on his report. Just the usual for most low ranked personnel but orders are orders as most talons say.

About to be finished on his report knocked on the door. The man gave and irritated sigh and turned his head towards it.

"Come in."

The door opened and about three talons or so, three different looking units came in. A short one a tall one and a medium height man.

"What can I do for you?"

The talon asked turning his attention back on his report.

"We were wondering about that radar dish. We cannot contact command with it disabling the signal."

The man looked at the short soldier who appeared to have a feminine voice.

"What is your purpose?"

He asked with full attention on the three.

"We wish to ask permission to send a message to command but to do so, we might need to disable the dish."

The female replied.

"Just wrote down your message and I'll do it for you."

The man said dryly.

"But it's important."

The tall one interjected.

"And we need to report to them emmidiately."

The one with a prosthetic claw hand added.

The talon fired at them and responded.

"Command has no further commands in withing 24 hours. I don't even have a clue about what you're saying. And what message exactly?"

The talon had a stern expression on his face as he looked at all three soldiers growing suspicion.

"This message!"

The tallest soldier said as he drew out a pistolcwith a silencer and fired a bullet at the talon's head.

"Oh my god!"

"Calm down zyon it's part of our job."

The short woman said as she approached the computer in front.

Chris the tall man holstered his pistol back and began to drag the talon to a nearby closet in the room.

"Zyon if you would please watch over the door. We can't risk our cover until help arrives."

The woman said.

The claw handed man nodded as he stepped outside keeping watch.

Running the empty halls mercy and widowmaker stumbled upon a large room. Save for much attention only a few talon were there. One talon sat in front of a long line table while typing on a computer. Two were talking near the first talon.

Looking around to make sure they're cleared for moving, Mercy looked at widowmaker for a short moment.

"I'm ready not matter how many ve might encounter."

She assured her already approving to mercy's idea. What was her idea again anyways?

"Once ve get pass through ve find zhe heavy und, you know vhat comes next."

She said with a hint of cockiness at the end of her sentence.

Widowmaker nodded.

"So where the hell is everybody?"

The talon asked looking around

"Preparing supplies. All of them though are outside."

The other responded.

"Hey has anyone seen the heavy? I've been looking for him to inform something outside the base that our long range detectors were detecting numerous unidentified life signals."

Both standing men looked at the one who was typing on a computer and exchanged glances.

"No why?"

The talon typing sighed a bit irritated.

"Well could you two at least check the communications room? Someone must've tampered with the radar dish."

"Who would be crazy enough to disable it to get the signal working?"

All three looked at one another until the talon who sat on a chair typing was shot directly through his skull.

Both talons startled and saw the two capture agents weapons in hands.

As they charged in mercy shot the second talon hitting him on the chest with widowmaker easily putting a straight bullet on the other.

"Did you heard zhat? Someone is disabling their radar dish."

Mercy began looking at widowmaker.

"It could be our spies sent to infiltrate zhis base no doubt for sure. Und if I'm correct, zhen zhat radar dish vhatever it is probably is responsible for this base being hidden. Cutting off signals zhat zhis place surrounds."

The sniper responded.

"For sure zhe ozhers are already getting a signal and detecting zhis place."

Mercy said as she loaded a shell on her shotgun.

As they continued the two decided to head for the doors and quickly spotted a truck in front and his behind it.

As they crouched behind mercy was peeking to see several talons waking by not most were armed due to carrying crates. She looked around even further to see vans and one thing good she grinned seeing. She turned to widowmaker who was waiting for her to speak.

"I found our perfect cover."

Mercy said with widd a grin.

Widowmaker didn't like the sound of that. But then again, she approved not only because that she trusted mercy but also she respects her like the other agents and mercs she knows. So in response she gave a nod and tighten her grip on her rifle ready to begin mercy's plan.

But for mercy, it was only first phase.

With no word she cocked her shotgun and stood up and ran towards the open field. Pulling the trigger she shot the closest unlucky talon with a rifle as her shotgun easily gathered the attention as all eyes set to her.

"Prisoner escaped!"

A talon shouted only to quickly fell dead with a bullet as widowmaker stood straight eye on the scope of her rifle.

"Quickly! To zhat tank!"

Mercy shouted as she began to fire her gun twice as she had a double kill. Quickly widowmaker did as she was told and sprinted towards a bulky looking tank with several chainguns mounted on it.

All talon began to ran to the nearest weapons laid on racksas widowmaker began to shoot each armed talon with mercy shooting those on her rear.

Clicking, Mercy flew up to gather most attention from the talon men while taking her time to reload her shotgun. Seeing widowmaker made it to the tank the sniper hid behind with some of the talons now getting themselves armed shooting at her.

Mercy cocked her gun and flew towards near the tank as she landed on top of the tank and began shooting back at the talons.

"Can you operate zhe tank?"

She asked not taking her eye off the talon's shooting at them.

"I can vut ve vill need a diversion."

Widowmaker replied shooting about three talons.

"I have zhat covered!"

Mercy flew above gathering most attention and flew a distant away from the tank as all armed men and those grabbing arms had their attention at her.

Widowmaker quickly made her way inside the tank but not before killing two defenseless talons. With her experience and training back when she worked for talon there weren't any complications for her in operating a whole tank by herself and quickly looked at the monitor to see mercy firing her shotgun blowing off the talon's head, widowmaker pressed a few buttons and a hand on a joystick making all chain guns to turn around the defenseless talons and began firing all guns nonstop.

Swinging her shotgun hitting an idiotic defenseless talon to even charged at her with only a knife. Mercy pulled out her pistol and began firing it killing three talons with ease. Seeing more coming after her she flew above to take time and reload her shotgun and ready her pistol and made a quickly land on top of a van an shot a talon with her shotgun she jumped off the van and ran towards the bulky tank now moving seeing it gun down all moving men in it's sight as it moves. Mercy ran behind it as she flew on top and shot about two men with her pistol. With ease on making their escape from the base mercy decided to let widowmaker do the job on the rest of the soldiers as she flew towards another exit while shooting three talons with her pistol.

Running inside she saw two talon with rifles with quick reaction, she raised her shotgun and fired a shot hitting the second soldier with the one running for cover mercy saw three more running towards her with one talon equipped with a knife.

The one with another rifle fired a bullet only for mercy to do a combat roll towards a table and flipped it. The two rifle armed talons slowly approached with the knife waited on his spot.

As the talon from earlier hour out of his spot which was a stupid idea, he was met by two bullets passing through his vest.

Mercy put away her her pistol and grabbed her shotgun and stood up quickly pulling the trigger hitting the other talon with one jumping for cover.

As mercy watch the man fall the one with a knife charged at her. Cocking it it she smirked and pulled the trigger killing off such an idiot who would confront a shotgun with a knife.

The one the jumped away aimed his rifle at mercy only for a bullet to fly pass through his head.

Mercy heard a gun and quickly spun around shotgun at ready only to see three familiar soldiers.

"Chris!"

The tall man said as he motions himself to be Chris.

Mercy lowered her gun and responded quickly.

"Go outside, amelie will need your help. She's also on a tank."

Mercy said as turned away and ran off looming to find her desired target with the three doing what they're told.

"What!? Is not possible! How could this happen?"

The massive russian bot slammed his metallic hands on his work desk almost breaking it.

 _"Sir, we don't know. By now one of them is on our tank gunning down our soldiers."_

A talon said through the radio.

The heavy was furious like all he wanted to do now is slamming his own work desk on the wall but then again, the last thing he wanted was pyro hugely disappointed at him for letting his captives escapes.

The heavy wasn't human neither a ccyborg but a complete robot. A bit quite of ridiculous reasons for being said there's a difference in between robot's and omnics even though both are living mechanical made from solid metal there was no point of saying one kind has two different types. Though the heavy is indeed a robot and he could tell that he was far more unique than an omnic, as he is more stronger tougher and even smarter? Though that's what the heavy at least thinks in his processor. But that doesn't excuse him for being able to feel pain, for a robot with unique skills and abilities he is also capable of feeling emotions but he can't blame the man he was based off from as being born with flesh and blood as a human that also feels emotions. Damn emotions.

"Heavy will be there. Hold spot for now."

He said in a serious tone.

 _"Roger that, sir."_

The heavy gave a frustrated sigh as he ended the call. He was in no mood for this. Though he was still rehearsing his words for pyro on informing him about the spy's death being offlined by the obvious killers. And now he's about to clean up a mess the _he_ was responsible for, though he let his guard down on those two agents. Heavy thought about trying to make things a bit right at least or the last thing he'll remember is a very pissed off robot ripping his head off.

The heavy stood up from his seat and walked towards a large closet behind him. Opening it reveal his minigun which he took and closed the closet and left his office.

Dozens talon's laid dead but still more and more kept coming at the tank heavily armed itself.

Widowmaker holding off the men made it a lot easy for herself and that is when she noticed on the monitor three soldiers taking fire from behind the line of vans. Assuming the spies pyro sent, widowmaker turned one of the guns towards the talons shooting their spies.

As the soldiers fell dead the three ran towards the tanks taking cover behind it.

Widowmaker got off her seat and grabbed her rifle got out of the tank.

"Take zhe tank!"

She ordered and the claw handed soldier complied followed by the the tall one.

Widowmaker jumped off the tank and approached the female soldier.

"Vhere is mercy?"

"She went on her own headed straight for the heavy office if I assume."

Widowmaker sighs but then again realized she can't leave the soldiers behind so instead decided to hold off their spot as more and more talon began to swarm towards them.

"That's it! I see the gate let's go lads!"

Pyro said as he ran towards the base from afar his eyes could see with the mercs agents and soldiers followed behind him. They got close onto the walls and in between were two heavy metallic gates.

"We can't get past through that."

Mei said from behind the other agents.

"Aye. Let me do te job."

Demoman said as he told everyone to back away and took out his sticky bomb.

He fired about six stickies and detonated it cresting a big wall big enough for all of them to ran through but was a wall began to appear all eyes began to see talon soldiers either equipped with knives pistols and some rifles with no time to hear up running towards a loud noise or what they could tell many guns firing.

With no word pyro ran through followed by the demoman and the rest.

"You lads go on ahead! I'll take it from 'ere!"

Demoman pulled out his grenade launcher and fired a single grenade killing three talons.

The gunners they have took the large crates as cover while gunning talon gunners on their heavy artillerys the grunts followed the mercs and agents.

The amount of talons by that weren't armed with rifles have the gunners the advice all of the gunners stood up and ran towards the men to either beat them up to death or gun them down as they charged in towards.

"Holy crap! Dis place is da size of a football field! And holy crap dere's a riot going on!"

Scout shouted to see the amount of talon soldiers in close combat against their gunners but then his attention was brought by three talons with knives.

"Oh crap!"

He quickly drew out his pistol and fire the full clip on the three men.

"All units secure this area!"

One of their soldiers ordered as bullets went flying towards them luckily phara flew up and fired a rocket on a tower with two talon gunners in it.

"I'm seeing a tank!"

Tracer shouted as she blinked pass the talon men shooting whatever near talon she gets close into as she made her way towards a bulky tank.

"Is dat tank on our side?"

Scout asked curiously.

"That's probably our spies."

Pyro replied as the two of them looked at heavy with looks telling the russian to come with them.

"Go! Heavy helps here!"

"Go. I'll stay with heavy."

Mei added as she held her weapon with both hands and began to focus their attention on the other entrance on a small building as he mowed down rifle armed talons as he was joined a few soldiers of their own gunning down all talon's straightly headed towards them with Mei freezing closer ones nearing them.

Pyro and scout ran towards the tank followed by mei roadhog genji and sombra.

Out of sight sombra saw one familiar figure sniping down talons from a wooden tower.

A huge smile to came to her face as she ran towards the person.

"Sombra?"

Widowmaker saw her running towards her. A smile came across her face until she noticed a talon was about to shoot sombra from across field. Quickly she raised her rifle and fired a bullet. Headshot.

"I'll hold them off here!"

Roadhog said as he fired his weapon killing a talon another talon with a pistol ran at him as a pistol came face roadhog face to face only for roadhog to grab the talon's arm with his free hand and forcefully bent the arm making the talon scream in sheer pain.

Roadhog grabbed the talon by the back of his vest and threw him towards a pile of small grenade crates.

"Oh thank god! They never stopped coming!"

Kate said as she fired her rifle on two talons with knives.

"As for mercy, she went alone probably to find the robot heavy if I'm correct."

She continued thus time with a slight fear on her tone as she said the last part.

"And the pyro?"

Pyro asked waiting for a response.

The woman shook her head.

"He left before all this happened."

Pyro sighed mentally but then nodded.

He noticed two figured approaching them and recognized sombra with a smile on her face as widowmaker ran by her side.

Sighing relief to see the sniper safe pyro only had one to worry about that is mercy. Looking at scout pyro began.

"I want this tank moving and helping the rest from behind. And I need you thre to escort it. No doubt you three are fast and that should not be a problem for you to be shot by any of those wankers."

He said looking at scout tracer and genji looking at them in the eyes each.

"Wat about you?"

Scout asked a bit concerned.

"I'll be fine. If you're done escorting catch up with me through that entrance right there."

He said pointing to a double glass door entrance.

All three nodded and pyro began to make his way toward the entrance just in time for sombra and widowmaker to arrive.

"Where is pyro going?"

Sombra asked a hint of concern on her voice as she speak.

"He's gonna find mercy. Look I want you to stay here wit widow and secure dis spot alright?"

Scout said and sombra and widowmaker nodded he then took out his scattergun and ran to the nearest talon's with rifles with genji sneaking up and attacking those unaware ones to make it easy dealing with those equipped with pistols and knives.

Tracer got on the bulky tank and inside she found chris operating it with zyon operating the guns.

"Listen up luvs! Pyro wants this tank moving around. We need to help the rest of our own."

"Yes ma'am!"

Chris replied and tracer jumped out of the tank as she went in front following scout and genji.

As the rest focused their attentions on the oncoming talons roadhog eventually came running to wards the others.

"Where's pyro?"

He asked wiping off a stain of blood not from his own off his hand.

"He's inside to find mercy. You need to go after him he might need back up."

Widowmaker replied firing her rifle.

The masked man nodded but then looked and found that only five females were going to be left behind consisting widowmaker sombra and kate. But luckily the fourth one is symmetra.

"I need you to plant turrets and sentries around you while I'm gone."

He said to her and symmetra nodded.

Satisfied, roadhog gave a nod and ran to catch up to the firebug.

A talon fell onto the floor with a hole in his chest as another followed.

Mercy loaded three shells on her shotgun and fought her way through the guards on the way to find the heavy robot.

"There's a prisoner escaped!"

One talon shouted as he ran towards mercy with a pistol only for mercy to pull out her pistol and fired a bullet through the talon's skull.

Two more talons came running towards her. Shooting their rifles at mercy.

Mercy ran and hid behind a wall. Taking out her shotgun she quickly leaned to her right to see two talons cautiously approaching as they began shooting at her again. Mercy quickly took her cover behind the wall, she cocked her shotgun and quickly walked out of her cover and pulled the trigger and cocking her gun quickly followed by another pull on the trigger as both talons fell dead both had holes through their vest.

"Zhat vas easy."

Mercy said in relief as she loaded another two she'll on the shotgun.

As she stood on what appears to be an openly squared room somewhere below the first floor beneath the surface. She looked around to find another hallway and was about to head there.

"Leetle angel! You and blue sniper are dead!"

Mercy looked behind her shoulder with a stoic expression turned to a glaring dagger.

She fully turned around to see a massive black and greyish robot with a minigun rested on his hands. Mercy cocked her shotgun and kept her posture straight with full confidence as she held her reserve shooter in both hands.

Screaming in agony, a talon fell ablaze as pyro slowly walked over to the talon and kicked him aside with no effort as he left the man burn on his own.

He walked through the hallway and pulled out his hammer, just in time three talons he came across all armed with rifles. For pyro there was no such difficulties for him to get pass through despite his seemingly endless experience on fighting as a mercenary he simply grabbed the first talon dumb enough to charged at him and with one hand he slammed the man onto the wall as his hand with his other hand took a hard swing in the second talon who raised his rifle towards him. With success to hit the second talon in the face moving him aside to the wall on the pyro's right. The third one however got his chance to fire his rifle as he got a clean view of pyro though he didn't think pyro wasn't that stupid, as pyro dragged close to him the first talon he slammed in the wall over to his left he pulled the man close to as the third talon began to fire his rifle automatically only for the bullets to hit his companion shielding pyro unwillingly.

Pyro let go of the dead talon and let him fell dead on the Flor as he threw his hammer spinning backwards towards the last talon unlucky enough to get hit the the heavy metal on pyro's hammer with a painful uppercut by the hammer itself sending the talon flew backwards and land on the floor.

"There you are."

Pyro slowly turned around his back to see roadhog trying to keep up to him.

"The sniper said you might need back up."

Pyro could only give a nod in response as he took out his phlog and handed it to roadhog. He then turned towards the three dead talons and went to pick up his hammer and turned to roadhog.

"Find any wankers. Take them out."

Pyro said as he shouldered his hammer.

"Got it."

Roadhog replied with a nod and went to take a left on the hallway.

Pyro then turned to his direction in front and began to head for the stairs at the end of the hallway through a door. Up one reaching out to the end of the stairs was a single door only, and onto pyro's right was a long line of glass window. Curiousity get to pyro he then approached the window and saw a room about a ten feet long. He looked to his right and saw a stairway that connects from the bottom all the way to the room which was the way through the single door pyro came to saw. But none of that got his attention. What got his attention, full attention is what was down below on the large room. Pyro's eyed widely open as he stared directly through his red visor mask.

It was mercy facing the robot heavy alone. Both of them were armed as the silence just kept going in between the two. Pyro was growing worried but then remembered that he trusted her. He trusted mercy as much as she trusted him and he couldn't just step in and break in between the two. No that would be rude. That wouldn't be fair for the robot heavy. But most of all, even if he could try to get down there and help mercy, he still can't. Where r pyro is right or not, it isn't his fight. This isn't his fight to finish. As much as he was more worried about mercy got taken away from him he was far more worried that she is all snow and about to confront a massive terrifying robot. Pyro took a deep breath as he tried to gather himself. Once he seemed to calm down a bit, he looked at mercy. She wasn't afraid, she was confident at the way she stop straight with a menacing glared of an angered angel and most of all he saw her holding the one weapon pyro himself loved using most aside from the phlogistinator.

Pyro smiled as he watched his mate as she began to charge at the massive robot even bigger than the real heavy himself. He never doubted mercy will lose a fight and never he will.

Mercy charged eyes piercing through the robot's eyes as she focused only on him. The robot aimed his massive gun and began to fire massive amounts of bullets only for mercy to flew up.

Above the robot's head mercy with one hand aimed down her shotgun and puked the trigger as the robot stared at her quick movement in surprise.

She pulled the trigger and pellets spreader at the heavy's right eyes damaging his face to one side as his eye began glow less brighter than the left one.

She landed down on the floor with one knee touching the ground. She stood up and cocked her gun, a shell ejected and landed on the white tile floor.

"Leetle baby! Heavy will kill you!"

The robot quickly spun around and began to fire several bullet at mercy as she did the same stunt but this time she rolled in thin air and stretched out her one arm with her right hand having the shotgun to touch the left hand of the robot on the handle of the minigun.

"Arrgghh!"

The robot yelled in pain as he began cursing in russian while having his left hand to drop off the minigun. He turned his eyes and mercy to landed a bit distant away from him with a smirk growing on her face. The robot glared at her and with one hand right which was on the main handle on the minigun he pulled and hold the trigger as he aimed the minigun towards mercy with only one right hand.

Quickly sprinting onto her left as bullet began to hit the walls mercy jumped onto the wall and with a short second she stretched both of her legs as she got a boost on the wall with her wings activated as she flew towards the heavy who was no slow to even move his gun. Mercy cocked her gun quickly and fired the shotgun directly onto the heavy's chest as the slight impact forced the robot to walk back a few steps as he lost full possession of the minigun.

The heavy was now getting frustrated as he was growing desperate to win. And that is when he got his chance when mercy flew on top of him he grabbed with his right hands her left foot what that chance was a false. Stupid.

The barrel of the reserve shoot was the one the heavy comes to face with as it began to give the heavy another impact and directly on to his face.

"Aaarrgh!"

"Heavy behind you!"

Mei called out as she quickly fired her weapon freezing solid the talon about to stab the russian.

Heavy quickly spun around and nodded to mei.

"Thank you."

He said smiling and mei smiled back.

"Yo incoming!"

Both heard scout's voice as a talon was sent flying backwards pass the two.

"You guys okay?"

Scout asked as he ran up to them.

Both nodded as they and the soldiers with them turned their attentions on the bulky tank approaching.

"No no wait! Our spies are in dere!"

Scout quickly said raisin both hands in a calming manner.

All unison lowered their weapons and focused on the remaining talons.

"Heavy mei I need you guys to help to help da girls last I left dem dere are only four it's best to be sure dey're safe."

Both nodded and followed the scout.

As they ran back to the four they were met by three turrets and three level three sentries gunning down whatever is not friendly to overwatch side.

"How you girls holding up?"

Scout asked as all females seemed to have the hard time to hold the spot.

"This spot just seemed to be getting more of talon's attention it is quite hard to hold it as more kept on progressing."

Symmetra replied a bit of frustration on her voice as she ducked for cover while two talons fired their rifles at her.

A grenade suddenly hit both talons they exploded to as bits and pieces.

"Oi! Ya lads need a hand?"

The demoman came running towards them and just in time scout asked him.

"Demo have you seen tracer and genji?"

"Aye. Tey're helpin' te soldiers woi?"

"Look I need you to radio dem I'm gonna catch up to pyro. Tell dem to head inside da building pyro might need help."

"Make is in there two. For sure the robot heavy will be able to handle them both best assured to have more backup."

Sombra suddenly said and scout nodded.

The demoman quickly radioed the said agents and after turned to scout.

"scout tey said tey'll be right behind ye."

Scout nodded as he ran full speed towards the entrance.

The heavy let go of mercy's foot as he moved his right hand to the right side of his face as finally, his right eye exploded with only his left able to see.

He saw mercy landed just right in front of him and cocked her shotgun but then suddenly her right leg she extended kicked him with enough force to actually move him to stumble backwards as she quickly added with another pull of the trigger on the shotgun. A small hole can now visibly seen on the heavy's right chest.

Mercy cocked her shotgun as she watched the heavy fell onto the floor and tilted her head to her left side as she stared at the heavy with a deadly glare but somehow with a grin forming on her face.

The massive robot tried to get up and to no avail he failed. He lazily rolled to face the lights from afar on the ceiling and forcefully lifted his head to see mercy.

"You...Are...No...Angel..."

The heavy said as he can feel the feul on his body started dripping out of him.

Mercy smirked as she cocked her shotgun.

"Nein. I'm an angel vith a shotgun."

Mercy stabbed the heavy with her shotgun directly towards the hole on his chest and pulled the trigger as the robot yelled one last time and lot of bluish liquid started to come out splattering.

Sparking sound was now being heard as mercy cocked her shotgun an ejected she'll landing perfectly straight onto the hole on the heavy's chest.

Mercy smirked as she rested her shotgun on her shoulder.

"Wow. I did not see any medic do that luv."

The sound of an all too familiar voice came to mercy's ears as she quickly spun around eyes wide to see the pyro. Her pyro.

Pyro took off his mask with a smile across his face as he stared at mercy in the eyes.

"I guess you can definitely protect yourself."

He said in a soft voice.

Mercy dropped the shotgun and quickly ran towards pyro for a hug.

Pyro caught her in his arms as he felt hers wrap around him.

"I'm so worried luv. I thought I might lose you in the hands of an awful robot. But then again I'm happy to see you fight on your own and win it."

Pyro let go as he looked at mercy with a smile.

"I zhought of staying strong for us. Und about vhat you told me to be strong if u ever get caught und I did. All for us. Und because I said zhat no matter vhat happens I vill alvays come back for you. Vit I did not knew you could come for me and see me fight."

She said as tears started coming out of her eyes.

Pyro wiped off the tears as his smile was still there.

"I'm so proud of you luv. I did came here along with the rest of the others to get you and widow but I didn't knew what to expect that I'd bee seeing you- No wait. Watching you finish off the robot heavy. Hell, he's twice as bloody big than misha himself but you took him down alone. I never doubted you luv. Even when I saw you looked at the heavy before you started to fight him I never had a single doubt in my mind."

Pyro finished as he hugged mercy again with mercy hugging him back.

Mercy never felt this good. The fact that she managed to take down the heavy on her own she was way more happy to see her pyro watch her do it.

"Is amelie okay?"

She asked softly.

"Yes luv. She's with her daughter."

Pyro let out a chuckle after he said it as mercy chuckled as well.

The two then let go of each other and looked at the offlined robot.

Pyro followed by mercy approached it and knelt down as he pry opens the metal plating of the heavy's chest and at the center of his sparking pieces of circuits was a rectangular shaped device. Demoman mentioned it to be the main power source of them robot's but to pyro's surprise the device was broken in have. Probably caused by the impact of the shot when mercy shot the robot.

"Nice one luv. You did a fine job on this bloody bot."

Pyro said with a smile as he looked back at mercy who smirked.

She then picked up the reserve shooter in the floor and strapped it oh her back.

Pyro stood up not before taking the robot's head handing it to mercy who gladly took it as her prize of winning.

"Let's go? After this we go straight to Germany."

Pyro said as he stood up.

"Ja. I'm sure you're opposite is zhere."

Mercy replied grinning.

Pyro chuckled as he and mercy headed to a nearby exit and made their way outside.

Scout ran pass the dead bodies as well as spotting shotgun shells. He gulped as he couldn't imagine just how mercy did all the killings inside the base by herself. He then bumped on something big as he bounced back falling on the floor.

"Ow! Oh crap my back!"

Scout looked up to see roadhog who seemed to be on a hurry.

"Uh, wat's up?"

Roadhog who didn't mean to bump on him just because he didn't noticed scout. He then lend a hand and scout gladly took it.

"I was looking for more talons to kill. But then i decided to follow pyro but I got lost around this area."

"Well I know da way out but hey! If you're going after pyro count me in!"

"Us too luvs!"

Scout and roadhog turned to see tracer and genji making their way towards them.

"Alright then follow me."

Roadhog said as he led the three towards his direction and took a left turn and as they reached what appears to be a lone door on the hallway they heard voices and what appears to be two person.

"Ready your weapons!"

Roadhog said as he and the other three raised their weapons waiting for the door to open.

"Und zhat is how ve got out of zhe interrogation room."

Mercy said.

She was telling pyro about how she and widowmaker got out of the restraints and the interrogation room just by with widowmaker's idea. It did worked and quite funny for mercy on how they had to pretend accept food given to them but either way the idea worked as she chuckled.

"Heh. I can already imagine how you kicked the guard."

Pyro commented as he gave a short laugh.

"But was that true? You killed two talons with no weapons when they brought you and widow here?"

Pyro suddenly asked still quite surprised to what the talon he and sombra come across to just told them.

"Ja. I broke zhe one's neck und zhe other? Slammed him on zhe floor head first right before zhe robot heavy grabbed me and held me back."

She said smirking.

Pyro chuckled and responded.

"I gotta say luv, you are fearless. Bloody hell you even scare me just now that you took out the heavy bot."

Pyro said jokingly as he gave a short laugh.

"Ha ha very funny."

Mercy said sarcastically ad playfully punched pyro on the shoulder with a smile.

"I could never do zhat. I mean scare you. I love you und besides, vhy vould I? "

She said giggling and kissed pyro on the cheek who chuckled as they both walked up on the stairs back to the surface area. The two stopped pyro opened the door and to his surprise mercy gasped in surprise but then looked a bit furious as she placed her hands on her hips while looking to a group of four agents.

"Really?"

Pyro began as he facepalmed and shook his head.

Scout genji and tracer all pointed at roadhog in the middle of the group who quickly put his weapon behind his back and responded.

"Sorry. Just had to be careful."

He's said trying to make it sound he was apologizing although his voice was still deep as it usually is.

"Nevermind."

"Mercy!"

All other three said in unison as they ran towards her for a hug. All three indeed like children hugging their mother. Even scout which made pyro chuckle as he approached roadhog who gave him his phlog.

"Thanks mate."

Pyro said and a nod from roadhog he received.

All agents seemed to be done with their hugging as they walked o the two with mercy and roadhog have a nod at her in greeting.

"Glad to have you back doc."

Mercy smiled and nodded.

"Come. Zhe area is cleared und I am almost out of shells.

Mercy said as she loaded her last two shells on her shotgun.

"Wat happened to all of It?-Ooooooh!"

Scout said as he remembered the dead talons he came across the base and the empty shotgun shells.

"Let's go outside und finish zhe remaining men."

Mercy said and all nodded unison as they all made their way outside.

Reloading widowmaker then stood up from her cover and pulled the trigger firing a bullet towards the talon as three more came rushing towards her only thing was they were running on the open not even bothering to look at what they're stepping on. Idiots indeed.

"Ha! Ya bloody idiots! Those are bombs!"

Demoman got out from his cover behind a destroyed van and started lass he pulled out his detonator and press the single button on it.

"About four stickies plus three bloody idiots equals: guts and glory!"

Demoman cheered in his short victory as he he was shot by a bullet on the shoulder. Though, thanks to his armor being much resistant to physical damage a normal bullet would only bounce off his metal plating.

"Oi! Wot just happened?"

He was brought back to reality when he saw a talon shot him with his rifle. Demoman only shrugged it off and raised his grenade launcher and fired a grenade and blew off thee talon to pieces as a shower of blood began.

"You never get tired of blowing zhings do you?"

Widowmaker asked as she walked next to demoman.

"Eh. It's wot I'm bloody good at."

Demoman said with a shrug.

Looking at the environment they can see the areas were destroyed all thanks to the tank they used against the talon men on the base and all they have to do now is eliminate the robot heavy who seemed to be the only one left remaining. Speaking about the robot...

"Oi! Pyro has te doc!"

Demoman said as he quickly ran towards the group heading out of the building.

Widowmaker also approached the group with a smile to see the said agent was okay, and there she is. Mercy with a shotgun.

"Ya seemed ta be fine lass I'm happy ta see ya!"

Demoman said as gave mercy a pat on the back.

"Nice vork pyro."

Widowmaker said smiling at pyro who quickly raised his hands and shook his head.

"Oh no luv I didn't saved her. She did."

There was 'Bloody wot!?' from demoman as mercy and pyro chuckled.

"I managed to witness myself. She took out the heavy on her own."

Pyro said as all others had their jaws dropped.

Mercy giggled and held up a massive robot head. It looks exactly like the real heavy.

"Woah! You did dat?-No wait. I don't need to be surprised 'cause I can say dat you did all da killings inside da building."

Scout said as he stared at the severe robot head.

"I never doubted you mercy. Vut I cannot imagine how vorse it might turn if you did zhat to zhe robot pyro."

Widowmaker said resting her rifle on her shoulder.

Just about looking around pyro saw alot of dead bodies laid around and the gunfire seemed to have lessen.

"I guess they're done with the job."

Pyro said.

Not much noise and the bulky tank seemed to have stopped moving.

The agents and mercs sat Mei and heavy running towards them as they went to mercy for a quick hug (from mei of course).

"Is that giant heavybot?"

Heavy asked as he stared in awe at the sight of his robot counterpart on mercy's hands.

"Oh! Ja it is. Zhis is zhe one, designation: Heavy - 175."

Mercy said as she probably raised the head a bit high for the heavy to get a full view.

Heavy observed the robot's head and looked at mercy.

"You killed robot with pyro doktor?"

"No just her."

Pyro replied with a light chuckle.

Heavy's eyes went wide but before he could say a word mercy interrupted.

"Cripe...Heavy and I even plan on killin' 'im but I guess ye did te job."

Demoman said with a shrug.

"Da. Heavy cannot imagine how doktor did it but is best not to."

The rest of the mercs and agents chuckled

"Um, I zhink ve still need to finish off talon's remaining men on zhis base."

"No need mercy. We already have taken care of it with our soldiers finishing things off for us."

Mei responded.

"None of this base or any of the talon wankers matter now luv. What matters is that you and widow are safe."

Pyro said with a warm smile though he didn't wore his mask which he didn't mind as the others saw his warm smile.

"Now that we're done here we're going to set our camp in germany."

He continued as he saw most of the soldiers clearing the large field with a few communicating on radios obviously for pickup.

"So vait. Ve are going to Germany? Zhis instant?"

Widowmaker asked as she and mercy looked at pyro for a response who nodded at them.

"Yes luvs. We're going after olivia. The only way to prevent her from doing whatever bloody plan she has is to end this off quickly."

"Oh..."

Both widowmaker and mercy said in unison.

Suddenly symmetra's voice interrupted them all as she began calling out.

"Everyone our ship is here!"

The ship landed and opened its door and the agents began piling in but however mercy and widowmaker still stood on their spots and had a small conversation.

"Zhis vas unexpected."

Widowmaker said looking surprised about the plan.

"I know. Vut I do believe zhat it is vorth zhe shot. Ve have put so many efforts in zhis so vhy not take zhe risk now."

Mercy replied but then symmetra walked up to them and spoke.

"Yes it's true of what you said. And the only way to make this end is to eliminate olivia. Besides who knows what she plans on Black heart."

Both agents looked confused but then asked about what symmetra said at the end of her sentence.

"We'll brief you two on the way now let's go."

All three of them began walking to the ship as for the rest of their soldiers boarded the other ships ready to leave for the next destination.

After the briefing both mercy and widowmaker looked shocked mostly was mercy leaving widowmaker not convinced.

"Und how is such an artifact like zhat vould exist?"

She asked with skepticism.

"It's a long story. But to make it short..."

Pyro replied but stopped as he didn't knew how to summarize the explanation nor did any of the rest of the mercs and agents except for scout who responded.

"To make it short it existed back in da medieval times. Or da dark age tingy."

He said as he leaned back on his seat.

"Madre I know it's hard to believe but the reason olivia would plan to set up a base on Germany would only be because of that. Though I've done research and it was said to be true."

Sombra said explaining the situation.

"So it has capabilities on making a person stronger. Anyzhing else?"

Mercy asked curiously.

"We do not know yet. What we have for now was all the information we could find."

Sombra replied with a sigh.

Silence then took over for a few minutes as mercy decided to take a nap resting her head on pyro's shoulder. It was indeed a quiet flight as sooner once everyone fell asleep pyro and widowmaker were the only ones still awake with everyone is asleep. But then next to mercy sat widowmaker who broke the silence with a serious tone on her voice almost as if she was eager to solve an unsolved investigation.

"Zhe heavy mentioned Morrison. He told us zhat once zhe robot pyro hands us to olivia mercy und I vill end up like him."

She said trying to keep her voice down as possible.

Pyro looked at widowmaker with a serious look on his face as he looked at her.

"What did they do to 76?"

He asked his expression became concern.

"Zhe robot did not mentioned zhat much vut vhatever it might be it sounded zhat zhey had done far vorse zhan torturing him."

Widowmaker somehow looked concerned as she speak.

Pyro sighed but then gave his response.

"I can only count on reaps and the others on getting him back."

There was a short silence after but then widowmaker asked.

"So how many more robots? Is zhe spy still alive?"

Pyro simply shook his head and responded.

"No. We took him out right before we stormed the hidden base."

"I guess it's just zhe pyro zhen."

Pyro nodded.

"I can't exactly tell what he plans next. But I gotta make sure to never have any of you luvs get taken away ever again. I must finish this with him."

Pyro said his voice getting colder.

"Vhat about olivia? Pyro you can't do both. If ve have our skills und capabilities ve also have limits _as_ humans. Und you pyro, are a human. Remember zhat. I myself believe that there's so much good in your heart as much as mercy and everyone does. So zhere is nozhing needed to be said zhat you und zhat robot are zhe same. Zhere are none. Zhat robot has limitless capabilities despite her power and army because she is not human to soul."

"I'll try handling them both even if I reached my limits..."

Pyro said but paused shortly and continued.

"It's just that the past, my past gets me when it comes to olivia being related to her dad grey. I can't let it get over me or else I might lose another one of you luvs again if not mercy and you then anybody I care about. And keep in mind that it's been so long since we've seen 76 and the last time we saw him was with an argument about winston being attacked and kidnapped by him."

"I know vut ve should be blaming zhe robots. Und about zhe past. You must let go of it pyro. Like how I let go of mine from killing my own beloved husband to joining a terrorist organization vut I managed to forgive myself for those mistakes und redeemed myself. You pyro, had redeemed yourself longer since you joined overwatch. So forget about olivia's father und zhe past vith him und remember zhat you are nozhing like zhem."

Pyro smiled and nodded.

"I guess so. It has been quite so long after all since we've got here as three mercenaries from the past. But past is past and you're right. I to let go now."

He saud smiling for a short moment he frowned and remembered about olivia.

"If I have to finish them both just to end talon's bloody tyranny I will. Even if it means risking my life just to take out both that pyro and olivia herself."

Pyro said clenching a fist.

"All of us are here to back you up."

Widowmaker said with pyro nodding with a small smile as his anger slowly began to fade.

* * *

Arriving at the said location, was the old town of rottenburg home of the red team's medic.

Ships started to land and the soldiers mercs and agents piled out to see the small town that seemed abandoned.

"So this is rottenburg. It looks pretty much deserted."

Tracer was first to speak and indeed she's right.

"Medic if only you are seeing us."

Heavy was getting emotional and looked down as he closed his eyes.

Scout walked up to him and patted him on the back.

"I'm sure he's watching us."

On the center spot of the town was a a clock tower and there were soldiers already setting up tents and turrets already guarding the said spot.

Pyro satisfied to see the place getting prepared for their use decided to approach as he ordered the soldiers to gather the supplies from the ships and bring it on the tents.

As he approached the slot with the agents and mercs followed behind they were greeted by a soldier with a salute and was holding clipboard on his other hand.

Pyro nodded and began.

"Is this area secured?"

"Yes sir. Olivia's base is about a hundred and seventy miles away from here but we've already made sure that this area was clear. We managed to reclaim it from a small group of talon gathering their equipment. There was even a dig site nearby and assume that to be where they stole the rune. About this area sir, we've made sure to deploy turrets surrounding the town reinforcements should arrive soon as we had contacted them. The camp will be fully operational by the end of tomorrow sir."

Pyro nodded again and dismissed the soldier.

He turned to the agents and began.

"I'm gonna go contact reaps. You luvs are free to wander around but just don't go any further away from camp okay?"

All nodded and pyro dismissed himself as he asked a soldier to where the communications tent is the soldier led him and thanked the man and entered the tent.

Pyro say a few computers already switched on on the middle was where he went and sat on a chair as he then typed his message.

 _'Good news we finally got mercy and widow back great news mercy killed off the robot heavy and the best news is we just arrived at the camp here In Germany. We even managed to take down the spy so that only saves the robot pyro away from us but I'll be making our next move on him before I get to olivia. We're on our task to making our approach on olivia's base and prevent her from whatever she plans to do on the artifact she claimed. How was your task by the way? It's been quite a short while you haven't sent a message.'_

Pyro clicked send and headed out of the tent. As he got out out of the sight of soldiers carrying crates and some walking by pyro saw the mercs and agents all sat around the campfire all having conversations with some having laughter.

Pyro smiled and wished he could join the joyous moment his family is having. But none of that was the topic that he needed to do now. After all that happy and joyful lie he had been forced to live for a living inside a rubber gas mask. Pyro decided he had enough happiness in his life. It was too overwhelming and was breaking his sanity. Lucky he was too strong enough physically and mentally to even handle and live with it for a straight nine years as part of Mann. Co just by living through the same way inside his gas mask in the place called 'Pyroland' which pyro had no choice but to do like being told. The previous gas mask even gave him nightmares and pyroland was the source of it, even keeping pyro himself awake at some nights and spending the whole night watching the stars through the window inside his quarters waiting for the nightmare to leave his thoughts. But rather being angered by that horrible past. Pyro didn't let it get over him this time, like widowmaker said he had already redeemed himself and it was the time to let go and he did.

He needed to forgive the administrator and miss pauling for that had happened to him. Besides, it had been long since he was a mercenary so why not give the two ladies their forgiveness whether they asked for it or not. After all, pyro only had to do what he thought was the right thing to do but then realized he was doing a mistake, so maybe he did learn a lesson about it. But enough mentioning about the horrible past. Only the good ones. From the way pyro himself whooped each and everyone on blu team's rear to dealing with the Merasmus situation on every halloween brought by the red team's soldier all the way to his family on the red team which pyro would never forget.

Pyro stood straight and smiled at the sight of the mercs and agents having a great time altogether. He didn't need a mask that shows him a vision of happiness and he didn't needed to experience it anymore. He's already happy to have a new family with some if his oldest family still with him. Especially the fact that he now has a mate which made him even happier than any man could even wish for.

Pyro turned away from the sight of joy his family was having, now wasn't the time to be completely happy not until there's still work to be done, he needed to focus first on his main topic: Eliminating Olivia Mann.

Pyro then walked back inside the tent and went for the chair in front of the computer and there he saw a message from reaper sent just a minute ago.

 _'Apologies if I had not been able to send messages. Although we have been trying our best to get our lead. We still couldn't get any information about the leader it were working on it as possible. About the blueprint and instructions the female engineer sent winston already had been working on a strategy to get on the rockets. I'm sure talon will have those heavily secured best to have a good strategic plan to get close to it. I'll inform you about anything else we may find soon. About mercy and widowmaker being rescued I can never be more than happy to being relieved about the news especially the part where mercy killed the heavy and you taking down the spy is a good thing to lessen the robot problem, I can only tell goodluck on you're next move on taking out the robot pyro. I can't tell what risk it may contain to you once you face him and olivia but I'll be making my way there with you once I'm done leading the others here, I know you're strong pyro but you need to know that you can't do both it'll be far more risky for you alone to finish this, better you get backup from me and the agents there with you.'_

After done reading it pyro began typing is message.

 _'I'll be thinking of my decision handling both robots but before we get there in that discussion we must focus on yours. You need to be careful once you encounter the leader. We don't know who it is or who it might be I can only advice to be cautious during your missions goodluck on the rockets by the way, you'll need it.'_

"You seemed busy."

Pyro turned around and there he saw mercy with a light smile as she walked over to him.

"I have to focus luv. I'm not losing any of you luvs ever again even if I have to finish this fight quickly."

Pyro replied he was serious about it and he isn't gonna let olivia or one remaining robot to touch his family as well as what olivia plans to do with such power on her hands.

"I know vut please know zhat vere here for you. I'm quite vorried about you vhen widowmaker told me zhat you said you plan on taking out both zhe pyro und olivia. It more zhan risky vhat if I lose you?"

Pyro stood up and hugged her despite mercy's worried expression of course she may be right. Confronting the robot pyro plus olivia is far more than risky.

"You'll never lose me luv. I promise."

Pyro whispered.

As they let go of each other mercy spoke to him seriously as she locked eyes with pyro.

"If zhat time comes vhere ve get to olivia's base I vill not let you go on your own. If you vant to go in a suicide zhen I vill be vith you."

Her voice was a bit stern at the last part of the sentence as she speak and pyro gave a light chuckle and nodded.

"Okay. That's a deal luv."

Mercy seemed satisfied as she then hugged him once more. Not that she is worried again but just from the fact that she missed pyro for the short while she was captured.

Reaper stood outside the tent looking frustrated. His anger seemed to rush through him as he couldn't imagine just how many more civilian lives to put in danger by this unknown lead talon had been following.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

Reaper turned around to see winston making his approach.

As the gorilla approached he noticed something in reaper. More than anger and aside from it. The slightest concern reaper could ever have shown.

"You seemed to be thinking deeply. Don't get me wrong but I can tell that you're a little bit concerned..."

Winston paused as he looked reaper in the eyes.

"...It's about the civilians getting involved is it?"

Reaper frowned and crossed his arms as he gave his response.

"I guess so. It just bothers me but more than that the one leading the whole camp. I've been trying to get more units all around the areas on route but doesn't seemed to be enough. Our efforts are being wasted we can't just stand here and wait."

He said not looking at the gorilla.

Winston gave a sigh but thought of something to say to change the subject instead.

"About the V3 blueprint symmetra had sent with an instruction it would do very fine to get rid of the V3s."

Reaper turned his attention on the gorilla and replied.

"I suppose we can focus more on that. We can't risk many more be bombed with those rockets, but my only concern are the people getting involved into this."

Winston placed a hand on his shoulder and responded.

"It's alright, we'll find whoever it is leading olivia's men but for now let's focus on how we can attack their camp. We now know how to get rid of the V3s but still had no ideas how to storm in their camp."

Reaper gave a defeated sigh and nodded.

"I suppose I'll have Amari take care of that situation. We'll figure a plan on how to attack the camp, but if we want to make it work we have to plan wisely."

Winston nodded and suddenly a soldier approached them.

"Sir, we've detected an activity at the south. Another case of damaging public property."

Reaper frowned and replied.

"Send Amari and a two agents with her. Be sure to have twenty soldiers with them. Whoever is leading the groups we encounter, we cannot let whoever that is get away."

The soldier nodded and walked away.

"You think and could handle it? The last time we send reinhardt it didn't went well as he came back wounded bit didn't even get to see the leader he fought."

Winston was a bit panicked on the inside but tried his best not to show it as he spoke shakily.

"She can handle it, after all she's a skilled sniper. She has to..."

Reaper said as he muttered the last part under his breath.

"About the plans, let's make a strategy on how we can make approach on the rockets."

He quickly changed the subject and winston led him to another tent and there they began their discussion.

About a twenty minute drive ana sat next to the driver's seat next to a soldier driving. On the back seat were mcree an lucio sat having a conversation while waiting to reach their destination. Ana leaned a bit forward the window looking at the cars they drove pass and individuals walking by on the street sidewalk. As she looked at the view she began to wonder why reaper had decided to see her anyways, though it was always him who has been chasing after this 'Leader' of the talon camp but either way keeps on failing to pursue whoever it is. A doubt came to her mind that she might see a glimpse of that person through the scope of her rifle, but maybe not. Or maybe if person she'll get to see who it may be if not olivia herself? So many thoughts storming her mind as they drove by that she didn't even notice both mcree and lucio already got out of the van.

"Ma'am? We're here."

The soldier driving called out to her.

"Oh! Right let's go."

She said as she licked up her rifle rested on her lap and stepped out of the van.

She noticed two more van stopped behind theirs and about nine soldiers stepped out on both each.

As the soldiers began checking the destroyed environment a ship landed from behind the vans and ten more soldiers piled out running up to ana.

"I want you spilt into two groups of five and head separate directions. If you see anything contact me through the radio."

The men nodded as both groups went separate directions.

Ana looking around the environment could tell law enforcement did stood a chance, not one bit. She looked over a destroyed police car and went to approach it. She noticed at the hood of the car was a letter T spayed on it. Assuming it Talon. She looked at the men left with her and gathered them around.

"Our plan is simple: Track down talon and pursuit them and their leader."

All nodded and ana ordered them to separate into two groups and after both group one having an agent each left, ana headed off on her own.

She made her travel quick trying to avoid getting spotted by any talons as she had no time to take short glances at the dead police officers and the destroyed surroundings. The road having visible cracks a destroyed mall and burning swat vans was all ana could see as she grimaced and tried to ignore it the best she could as she sprinted the sidewalk.

Spotting a car she sprinted towards it and crouched behind it and reached a hand on her earpiece.

"I have nothing here."

 _"Nothin' here too ana. The men and I will explore the next street nearby and check it out."_

 _Mcree's voice said on the line._

"Got it. I'll contact the other teams and see what they find."

Ana finished and was about to contact one of the other groups she heard a gunfire. A single shot ana could tell as she emmidiately stood up and made her way in front towards the source of the noise and at the far end of the road near a bank where seven talons. Ana saw three men inside and four outside checking each bodies for any pulse.

Ana bolted towards a nearby semi truck couched behind it and readied her rifle.

Taking a peek behind she saw one of the men armed with a flamethrower, one with a shotgun and the other two with Vector SMGs.

Ana waited for the soldiers to walk away as each went to check the dead bodies mostly dead police officers.

There, she got her chance and did a combat roll towards the nearby car and quickly held her rifle pointing it straight at the one with the shotgun who was checking one of the bodies. Looking at the scope with her left and only eye she pulled the trigger and quickly ducked to her cover. Of course she heard the body fell with a bullet on the head. But that didn't save her from the three who quickly approached their companion. She looked underneath the car and saw boots walking towards the dead talon inlynthing us, there were only two.

 _'Ma'am we couldn't find anything out here but one of the agents lucio says there were fifthteen talon's on the moths side of the area were going to regroup with them we have contacted agent mcree and his group to meet up with you.'_

A soldier said through her earpiece.

Ana couldn't respond as she was trying to find the third talon on the group only to hear footsteps behind her.

She turned around and saw the exact same talon with a flamethrower and flames started to come out of the said weapon but ana was quick enough to roll over the hood of the car and as she got to her feet on the other side emmidiately she saw three more alerted talons inside the bank and the two other more before that.

Ana ran towards a swat van and took cover there as the talons quickly began shooting at the armored van she's in. She took a peek and there she fired her rifle hitting one through his skull and took cover.

"Surround the truck!"

She heard one of them spoke as various footsteps were heard. She looked over to her front and saw trailer truck and there she made her move. She ran towards it as she looked back and quickly raised her rifle as she saw a gaze of a talon and fired a bullet killing the man.

"You're surrounded! So step away from the truck!"

She heard another voice say and by the time she stood up rifle in hands straightly aimed towards she saw the talon pyro who was about to have her engulfed with flames but luckily before the talon could even finish her off his gas tank on his back exploded and the man fell in front forcefully with flamsiall over him.

The other three more turned around to see reaper with two shotguns in hand firing it it she the three. Of course behind reaper was the group sent to meet up with ana firing their weapons da the three talons.

"Ana behind you!"

Reaper shouted as he saw a talon ship hovered a get feet above the ground behind ana and jumped off about twenty five soldiers.

Ana quickly fired her rifle and and shot one in the head and pulled the trigger killing off another but quickly abandoned her spot as she ran towards the car she hid earlier.

About twenty three talon minus two which ana killed off were against ten soldiers and reaper.

Ana quickly stood up and fired another bullet towards an unlucky talon as the rest of the others hid behind the trailer truck shooting back at her and the soldiers and reaper.

But as ana was about to fire another bullet she saw a man. Not just any talon but he was wearing a black and white jacket and military pants. He also appears to be wearing a mask that had a visor similar to Soldier 76 but what was odd is that his visor was glowing purple. And funny thing is that the man was only wearing mask and his hair can be visibly seen all white color and on the side of his forehead that ana can tell was a scar possibly leading down to the man's face if she assumes.

Ana froze with her eye widely open as she dropped her rifle on the ground. She couldn't even gasp to what she's even seeing only for the man notice her presence.

"Ana!"

Reaper quickly pulled out two more shotguns and took out three talons with it as he ran in front of the gunfire towards ana who was frozenly standing behind her cover.

Reaper managed to jumo through the vehicle and tackled ana on the ground perfectly timing as the man with the mask and visor began firing his, weapon? No wait. His pulse rifle. The man was armed with the same heavy pulse rifle as 76 but was painted in black in mixture of dark grey.

"Ana! Are you okay?"

Reaper quickly asked as he got off in front of her.

"Ana speak to me!"

He didn't know the look on her face but somehow he could make of it as fear and pure shock as ana only stared at him with her only eye wide open, she was even shaking in fear as reaper began to feel as he held her in his arms.

Bullets suddenly went flying towards the car rapidly as reaper crouched down covering ana with his arms and shortly afterwards the gunfire stopped and the same ship came back to pick up the remaining talons.

A soldier quickly rushed to reaper and ana as reaper let the soldier to carry her and get her on a stretcher.

Reaper looked at the soldiers and none seemed to be wounded only for most dead talons the talon ship has dropped.

"I saw him."

Ana whispered as the soldier gently laid her in a stretcher.

"Gabriel."

Ana said looking for reaper.

"No. Ma'am you need to lay down for a bit."

The soldier said as he began checking ana for any injuries.

Reaper looked at the dead talons and ordered the soldiers to check each bodies for pulses.

He then approached ana saw her finally in deep sleep. He looked satisfied seeing her fine without any minor injuries.

He then saw lucio and mcree making their way towards him along with the other soldiers securing the whole area.

"Ah thought you were back at the camp?"

Mcree suddenly asked.

"I have a feeling that something like this might happen."

Reaper simply said glancing at a sleeping ana with a hint of concern about her sudden trauma.

"You didn't failed me pyro. It's just that we can't really trust anything with the spy and heavy. After all they are pretty much useless."

Olivia stood up from her metallic chair inside a large room as she was in front on top of the stairs connected to the floor. In front of her was the last remaining robot she has. The pyro.

"Forgive me miss olivia for what I have not been able to realize the failure the heavy would bring to our goal. I should've not put the responsibility to him over gelding prisoner two of the valuable members of overwatch."

The robot knelt down on one knee eyes facing the floor.

"There is no need for apologies pyro..."

Olivia paused and held down a rock. A purple glowing rock with an old ancient symbol on it as it glows.

The pyro looked up and stood as he gently took the rock on olivia's hand.

"...Now pyro. Prove me you are the only whom I an trust to achieve our goal. There is no need to capture the said agents and mercenaries I told you no longer for we already have our greatest triumph."

Olivia said as she stood straight and held her left hand motioning behind the pyro.

"I believe it's time we use the V3s miss olivia."

A gruff voice said from behind as the pyro didn't have to look back to see who it is as he already recognized the person itself.

Olivia chuckled as she saw her new ally walking up next to the pyro.

"Yes. I do believe that it is time to launch it. All of it."

Olivia said a me she chuckled once more.

 **Well that's chapter 30 right there I have noting to comment about it.**

 **Actually I was kind of thinking about pyro killing the robot heavy but then thought of the pyro needed to face his robot counterpart and thus mercy was the one who killed the robot heavy. But really I enjoyed writing this chapter he of the best knew I've wrote so far :D**

 **Chapter 31 coming soon!**

 **ripntear045771**


	31. Extinction

**Sup! Before we begin I just wanted to say that this chapter will pretty begin with reaper but later on be back to pyro. Hell, I still don't know about what I did with soldier 76's character that resolved me into doing this but since I did it, it will have a ittle twist on how his loyalty to Olivia will end. I'll use a single line just to be clear that it separates the two different parts.**

 **Now that being said here is chapter 31 :)**

Extinction

Olivia sat cross-legged on her metallic chair in the throne room of her new base or much likely her castle. She looked around to see her soldiers walking around either doing their duties or wandering around as on her sight she was thinking her plan. Of course she is slowly failing and overwatch has been pushing her to downfall.

For what seemed like an hour as she sat in silence an idea of what her plan or stall would be popped in her mind. She simply stood up straight and walked out of the throne room and headed to what appears to be an elevator at the far end of the throne room.

Pyro - 76 stood outside the castle in front of the main large double door entrance while in front facing a maze garden. Thinking on should he prove himself to olivia. He wasn't even sure about what his next step may be, though he did wanted to capture all of the said targets olivia wanted him to get but only to have so much lack of time to do so. He was tied to olivia as she kept needing his assistance. Not that she blames her though, it's just that his fellow robots did not have the capabilities of their own to even rival the targets as he was wanting them to do his task but then again he was the only one left. The robot muttered something under his breath as he just stood on his spot in front of the large double wooden made doors of the castle.

Beneath the castle was a large laboratory. Scientists engineers and of course at the center of the lab was a glass pod containing a purple glowing rock. A symbol marked on the center of the rock itself marked in green color as the rock itself lightly shows a circle shaped mark with a simple dot on its center as well as three triangular shapes on above the circle, something about resembling an eye. A circular eye.

At the far end of the lab on the main front side was a single elevator and doors opened to reveal olivia herself. Her eyes darted at the lone pod at the center of the lab as she began to make approach on the said pod.

Edging close to the pod olivia slowly ran a hand on the glass to see the ancient rock known as Black heart.

If only olivia was still human and now at this moment she could make up a grin on herself imagining how she herself could engulf it's dark power. But to do so...Olivia chuckled to herself as she set her eyes on a lone sword. Of course she herself knew as she did her own research on the artifact. That only. Only, the artifact could be used if it shares the it's power to another artifact. Of course that it would be difficult for olivia to find another existing artifact. But of course she didn't had the hard time on finding another one. As she darted her eyes on the sword strapped in chains on a rectangular shaped glass box.

Olivia knew that to make her artifact work she'd need another artifact to be able to adapt it's dark energy. And that of course is the one sword laid on a red cushion with chains all wrapping around the said sword. Based on her research that never did the old times said anything about using a sword to adapt dark energy? And that of course count as the sword itself is magic.

Olivia rested both hands on the top glass as she stared down at the sword.

"I know wot ye plan lassie! I dunnae woi ye plan tis but ye better leave me out of tis!"

A male scottish accent that came from none other but the sword as it gave a light glow.

"I can assure you that you will be good use of. Unlike how you were used by your previous owner."

Olivia said plainly as she continued to stare at the sword.

The sword sneered and gave it's response.

"Ye can't do it! I'm a bloody sword! A bloody sword cannae harbor a damn energy!"

"In time my Eyelander. You'll see. You will be my one and only weapon of use to get the power right out of Black heart. If not... I guess I'll have to use my easy way and give you the hard way."

Olivia said and chuckled after as she turned around and began to walk off not before taking a short glance at the purple glowing rock.

"Bloody lassie bot."

The sword known as the Eyelander muttered as he was left alone on his glass box wrapped in chains.

Meanwhile in the castle's hangar was a man in a military pants and a black and white jacket that had a number 76 at the back of the jacket itself or known as Soldier 76, stood from afar watching the soldiers carrying out crates out of the ships. He was eyeing each and every single one of the men as they move. His eyes then set to the one sat on various chairs while facing computers and either typing on the keyboard or communicating through the computer to the talon camp. And speaking of which.

"Sir."

A talon said as he gave a quick salute to the older man.

76 gave a nod and the soldier began.

"Sir we have received a call from camp saying they're under attack."

The talon kept his voice in a cool tone as he speak trying not to sound nervous.

"Who dares attack our camp?"

76 looked at the soldier through his eyes out of his purple glowed visor.

The talon cleared his throat and responded.

"About ten units inside our camp destroyed about two watch towers and blew off the main entrance near the V3 storage, sir."

76 didn't respond. Which was a bad sign.

"How...Did...This...happen?"

76's voice went a bit cold as he looked closer to the soldier who was slightly shaking.

"We had advised camp to trigger their watches but they responded about those ten not wearing any. If any, I'm guessing that those ten weren't really from one of our own. We'll, maybe once but now I'm assuming that they're spies sent by overwatch."

"Damn it!"

76 shove past the talon who almost fell onto the floor.

He quickly approached a nearby table with his grenades and pulse rifle laid altogether on one table.

He quickly grabbed all of it and made his way to a ship that just arrived at the hangar.

"Prepare for take off."

76 said as he placed his gear on a seat next to him as he sat on an empty one and began preparing his gear.

The pilot who was about to exit the ship nodded and hurried to the cockpit.

"Where to sir?"

76 looked at the pilot and responded.

"back to camp."

Meanwhile...

 _ ***BLAM!***_

A talon fell dead a bullet in his head.

"Run to the vans!"

A soldier shouted as he aimed his AWP sniper rifle and fired directly to another talon running after them.

About ten soldiers. Ten spies sent by reaper made their way towards the parked vans near the exit. Shame, that the exit was now blocked by talon gunners and revalued were all stuck in the middle of the camp near the parking area of the vehicles.

All ten soldiers hid behind the vans trying to keep off the numbers of talon's on their rear.

"See if you can contact camp. Tell them we can't get pass their defenses and the exit is now blocked by gunners."

One ordered to another soldier with nothing but a shotgun in hands.

The soldiers nodded and pulled out his radio and began to contact the overwatch camp.

"Surrender now! We have you surrounded!"

A talon officer said with no weapon in hands as he stood in front of the dozen talon men rifles aimed straight at the spies behind the vans.

"There's only two choices to choose! Either join us again of perish!"

None of the spies paid attention as they just kept their spot on hold weapons at ready as they began to shoot down the talon's again with their last remaining bullets.

"So it's perish then."

The talon officer said as he stepped out of the way and let the talon soldiers shoot down the spies as the spies kept holding their spot shooting back the talons.

In front of the castle entrance after the large maze garden stood the robot pyro. Still thinking in his thoughts as he stood alone seeing just a bit of a few soldiers walking by guarding.

"Pyro."

The robot turned around to see his leader walking up next to him.

"Miss olivia."

The robot's said with a nod as he greeted back.

"Why are you here alone? Shouldn't you be guarding our artifact?"

The female robot asked not looking at pyro as the two of them looked at the maze the garden has.

"Why would I need to do that if there are already a few guards in the lab. And besides. That bloody sword is just pissing me off."

Olivia gave a light chuckle after he finished but then responded.

"I see that. But you seem to be thinking. Is something bothering you?"

Now is where olivia set her glowing eyes to the robot pyro and she waited for his reply.

The pyro shook his head.

"Not at all ma'am. But if I may. Why would we need the bloody sword? You've given me order to come all the way to Degroot's keep just to get that bloody thing."

Olivia set her eyes back at the garden and the pink flowers on the round bushes.

"I do believe that if I have to use the dark power of the rock itself I would need another ancient item where the rock can pass it's dark energy until it is fully drained. There I can have full power. Using that sword the deceased red team's Demoman once used of course."

"Well, if I may suggest. Why not put all the power onto yourself?"

"Nonsense pyro. Only an organic being can make use of it. And I am no longer one of the organic. I'm only trying to get the rock's power to my hands on a different way."

Olivia finished as she set her eyes again on her last remaining robot with a question.

"Pyro?"

"Yes ma'am?"

The pyro looked at her as he responded.

"How else do you plan to kill the human version of yourself? I'm not saying I want you to it's just that he's the reason why overwatch gets their chance on taking advantage over us. I highly doubt that our ex agent reaper can lead the organization himself but the human pyro? I never doubt him to be as weak as you think. I knew eversince from the start that I was in my father's base that pyro is one with full potential. Maybe even worse."

Olivia said as she had a flashback on her first encounter with the human pyro when she was a little girl.

 _Flashback_

 _"Daddy! Daddy! Please daddy don't leave me!"_

 _Olivia was shaking her father Gray who was obviously gone due to his machine that contains the australium keeping him alive being ripped out off his back. She then began to cry as she gave one last hug and ran out of the prison cell._

 _Upon reaching outside, the little girl saw robots. The robots that her father built fighting their human counterparts. The red team along with four more others olivia doesn't know except for the fourth one whom she knows as Miss Pauling. Olivia did took a few steps back and ran back inside remembering that her father built a submarine that one time he even thought her how to operate it. Only thing is though, that if she will want to reach the sub on the other side of the base she'll have to come out of the building armed. She can't risk her little life on the red team neither these old blu traitors her father hired._

 _Quickly making her way to the armory she saw a lot of weapons on the wall. A flamethrower, shotguns pistols and even SMGs all Mann. Co products. So quickly without wasting any time, she grabbed an M1911 in the wall next to the large flamethrower and two magazines for it as she began putting it all on the pocket of her green dress._

 _As she was about to leave she heard someone or something, entered. And to her shock the massive flamethrower was gone. Olivia quickly raised her pistol in both hands and looked around ready shoot someone until she heard voices. A pair of voices coming from outside headed for the armory. Lowering her pistol in realization she wouldn't stand a chance alone, olivia quickly ran and hid inside_ _a large metal closet with ammo boxes in it and trued to hold her breath as possible._

 _As she hid there she saw two men not from the red team but two of those elderly mercenaries her father hired. A slim red mustached man in dark grey colored military outfit with a blue hoof and blue goggles and another elder one a bit muscular wearing a white sleeveless shirt and blue colored bulletproof vest with magazine pouches and a blue blindfold covering his eyes._

 _Olivia assumed that the man was blind, indeed he was but his instincts were the ones that kept him useful to his team as he can even still shoot a gun with a blindfold._

 _The two elder men began to have a conversation while getting weapons from the wall and some munitions. But as the slim man began to mention something about gasoline. Olivia couldn't get a better view as she peeked out of the slightly opened closet to see wows happening only to be startled by screams assuming it from both elder men._

 _Olivia being startled by a sudden loud explosion and fell out of the closet as her left hands almost touched a flaming double barreled shotgun. She emmidiately noticed a large hole on the whole as robots and the red scout with Pauling were shooting robots outside. Not wanting to go out there, olivia looked in her front and saw the two men from the old blu team. Both dead and laid on the ground with flames on their bodies. The blindfolded man was now headless with his head engulfed by flames while the slim one having a hole on his back and appearred that his spine was taken out while his body being covered in flames._

 _Olivia then saw a tall but fully covered red figure. She assumed it to be a man because no woman would because no woman would be insanely enough to do such violence like what olivia herself just witnessed. Especially to two elderly men with no means of strength to defend themselves the much._

 _The man, as olivia assumed took a step forwards holding the massive flamethrower olivia saw earlier as well as on one hand was the spine of the slim elderly mercenary. The man was wearing a baggy red asbestos suit as well as a black gas mask with the eye lens all black._

 _The man tilted his head to his left as he stared down at the little girl olivia only for the little girl to emmidiately get up and quickly made a run out of the now burning armory carrying her pistol in both hands as she ran in fear._

 _End of flashback_

"I remember how I fear him. His blank expression mask and the way he kills as I've witnessed."

The robot pyro only stared at olivia as she paused but then continued.

"If I'm correct. That man is probably the most terrifying member of their team and I'm sure that nothing ever stops him."

Olivia said as she just focused her eyes on the flowers on the garden in front.

"Yes. Maybe but that doesn't say they'll be able to reach us here. For they are only three mercs from the old. They still would need their past teammates to reach us at least on the gates of this castle."

Olivia turned her eyes on her robot and responded.

"Yes but remember that one of our own has departed from us. One of my nine creations has betrayed us. You are the last of my creations."

The pyro frowned but either way gave a sigh.

"I will not let them ruin what is left of our organization ma'am."

Olivia looked away and set her eyes on the garden know again and gave her response.

"If you plan on risking your very life I've given you, then it is your choice. I have nothing against your decision on how you want to protect what's left of talon."

The pyro nodded but then brought up the subject they had earlier.

"Miss Olivia?"

"Hm?"

"How will you make the sword adapt it? It has a mind of it's own."

The pyro asked as he focused his eyes on olivia's as she focuses hers.

"Even if that idiotic sword has a mind of it's own I still would make him do it."

Olivia said plainly.

"And if it doesn't?"

Olivia gave a sigh and a slight frown and replied.

"I'll let him rust somewhere away off this castle. And if that sword isn't the only way to use Black heart, I'll take my chance on whatever that is and threw off the sword."

The pyro nodded at her plain feminine voice but somehow the pyro could sense the coldness inside olivia as she speaks.

"Damn I'm out!"

One of the soldiers said as he threw his pistol onto a nearby talon which only hit the soldier on his helmet.

About three spies were the ones left shooting their last bullets they have while the rest just hid behind their cover waiting hopefully for their pickup to arrive.

"Surrounded them!"

A voice yelled out from outside their cover.

As more and more soldiers emerged with their guns at ready only until.

An explosion came from behind as six soldiers close from the blast fell dead.

"Oi! You bloody pigs! Over 'ere!"

A voice with an australian accent called out and the talon men all set their eyes on top of the walls of the camp. It was junkrat.

"Oi! Ship is cleared land!"

Junkrat shouted as he fired a grenade and a small area with a few talon men about to shoot him.

As junkrat got most of the attention of the soldiers the spies took their chance to run in the open as they saw a ship making it's decent on the open spot.

As it landed the door opened and came out bastion and orisa and began gunning down and talon units they get in their sight with junkrat running up next to them.

As the three agents gathered more attention from the soldiers the spies quickly as their way onto the ship and quickly piled in with the pilot calling out to the three agents.

As the three agents quickly piled in the ship closed it's door and as it began to hover and made its decent.

Curses and gunfire from the talon men was left on the camp as the overwatch ship flew away.

The elevator opened and came out the pyro walking by the underground laboratory.

Walking past the pod with the purple rock and onto the glass box with the sword.

"Ey! If yer still goin' ta make me do wot ye want I won't do it!"

The robot ignored the sword as he began to unlock the lock and unwrapped the chains off the sword.

With no word he picked up the sword and approached the large pod with the rock as he also picked it up with his other hand.

The Eyelander muttered something but was ignored by the robot as he began to walk back to the elevator with the sword and rock in both hands.

"Ye bring me ta yer leader I won't bloody do it! I'd rather rust me self!"

"If you're gonna keep on bloody whining I think instead of doing what miss olivia wants to do I'll just melt you instead."

The pyro retorted with an irritated mental sigh.

"Yeah. Like ye can ever do tat!"

The Eyelander retorted back.

The pyro was getting pissed at this point so he decided not to respond instead.

The pyro walked in the dark halls of the castle letting the Eyelander whine and piss him off as he carry it.

He then turned to his left and headed for the large stairs all the way to the top.

The pyro stopped on his tracks as he reached the top and in front of him was a large metal door.

The robot reached for the door knob and entered and there stood olivia.

It was a large room, more likely olivia's office.

Olivia was standing in front of a large window watching the view hands clasped on her back. She then turned her head behind her shoulder.

"I've been waiting."

It was all she said as she turned her body to face the pyro and motioned for him to place down the sword and rock in a table next to her desk.

The pyro approached the table and placed the sword and rock in the said table.

It was a round table with a scroll of rolled paper as well as six red candles all lit. Around the table was also a red circle drawn while at the center is a red large dot rests inside the circle itself. There were also three triangular shapes above the circle and outside the circle were all six candles all placed around forming a circle.

"Pyro, you are dismissed."

Olivia said and the robot nodded in response.

As the robot left the room closing the door behind him olivia turned her attention to the sword.

"You will be doing what you are told. If you wish not to rust."

Her cold feminine robot voice made the sword silent but then afterwards responded.

"Ey, ye cannae do wot ye plan. Yer wasting yer time!"

Olivia only chuckled as she picked up a scroll of paper and held it up.

"You can tell that to this scroll I've found on Degroot's Keep."

"Cripe."

The sword muttered.

Olivia opened the scroll as she began to read the first paragraph written on it.

 _ **"Korupmaktu entunskaptra..."**_

The sword only glowed but this time less brighter _'Te Degroot family kept tat scroll safely hidden. If te lass gets ta finish reading wot's on te scroll I'd lose control of me self and even be able to adapt te bloody rock's energy with no bloody control. Cripe got ta do somethin'_ The sword thought as he began to ignore the words olivia is saying out of the scroll.

 ** _"Emerstokauff..."_**

"Heads! Heads! Heads!"

The Eyelander shouted.

Olivia stopped reading as she glared at the sword.

"Do not temp me you rusted metal!"

Olivia growled.

"Heads!"

Olivia was about to scowl at the Eyelander again only for it to shout Heads again and again and again.

"Heads! Heads! Heads! Heads!"

The Eyelander kept on chanting over and over as it got to the point to where olivia pinched the bridge of her metallic nose and gave a frustrated sigh but then decided to start over on what she's doing.

For about have an hour later. There was no point of winning against the sword. In which reached out to the point where olivia got pissed and grabbed the sword with one hand as she headed towards the door.

Arriving at the talon camp came out of the talon ship was a furious 76 his pulse rifle in both hands.

"Sir..."

A talon officer gulped as he noticed his presence.

"What...Happened here?"

His cold voice was noticeable as the officer shrink a bit as 76 walked in front of him.

"Sir...Overwarch has spies on the camp and..."

76 just stared at him with his purple glowed visor.

"...They seemed to have infiltrated the camp a couple of weeks ago. We have known the men too but have not been able to disco soon that they were spies. Some of the men even suspected them asking questions around the camp and just earlier they were all discovered spies from overwatch recognized as all ten men not having any electric wrist watches."

The man finished.

"And you let them get away!"

The talon officer was startled by 76's sudden outburst as he gulped and responded.

"Sir, an overwatch ship just came here with three agents gunning down our soldiers while their spies made their escape."

"And the anti aircraft guns!? Why the hell didn't you bothered using them by knocking those people out of the sky!?"

"Sir it appears that the spies had sabotage each of our anti aircraft guns. Even worse..."

The officer trailed off.

"What?"

The officer looked down on the ground as 76 asked again.

"What is it!?"

"They stole sensitive information on our intelligence and those were the current plans miss olivia just stored-"

"Damn it!"

76 grabbed the officer by his uniform and leaned a bit forward.

"You better make sure that they never get any more information on this camp. Get some men on route guarding this camp!"

The officer quickly nodded and 76 let go of him as he ran towards the communications room.

76 looked onto his right to see about twelve talon soldiers looking at him with a few visibly shaking.

"What are you looking at!?"

He gave a glare as all men ran off taking separate ways.

"Pyro. We're going to plan B."

The robot turned his head to olivia as he saw her standing in the doorway of his office.

"About bloody time. And the Eyelander?"

He asked as he stood up from his seat and approached olivia.

"For half an hour. Half an hour this rusted metal had been had just got onto my nerve!"

Olivia furiously said as she handed the pyro the Eyelander.

"Ey ey! Take it easy lassie I was only tryin' ta avoid losin' control of me self!"

"Shut up!"

Both robot said in unison.

"Okay..."

The Eyelander said as he glow less brighter, probably his way of being startled.

"What do you propose to do with it ma'am?"

The pyro asked.

"You can't melt it. It's cursed and it will never work."

"But how'd you?"

"Yes I know on what you plan to do if the rusted metal refuses to comply. I can scan it in your memory files."

The pyro frowned.

"Right..."

Olivia handed him the sword and said her last word before heading out.

"Get rid of this sword."

And with that she left.

The pyro stood on his spot with the Eyelander in hand. He held it up leveling on his face and began.

"Well. You're pretty much as useless as I thought you would be. Now you know what's going to happen to you."

"I don't like te sound of tat..."

The Eyelander muttered...

Somewhere...

A talon ship flew above miles away from the castle as it hovered above the old talon camp set before the construction of the talon castle.

The ship opened it's door and as it flew by the abandoned camp, it dropped a long shiny object hitting the surface or mostly, stabbing the surface with it's sharpened top of the object.

But little did they knew is that there were a few soldiers, not form talon who were scouting the abandoned talon temporary camp.

Outside a bit far from the previous talon camp, we're about twenty soldiers sent by overwatch to scout unexplored areas.

As the group of twenty scattered around one came rushing towards their squad leader.

"Sir I saw a talon ship. They seemed to have dropped something."

The soldier spoke while panting heavily.

"Contact camp. Inform pyro about it while we go and check it out. We need to be cautious around here, we'll never know if olivia still has any men around."

The leader replied.

"Yes sir."

The first soldier pulled out a radio and began contacting their camp.

"Alright I need six men on me. We'll go an check out what the talon ship dropped."

The leader said as he followed by six men went in towards the abandoned camp. Only for them not to realize that the talon ship was just making it's decent somewhere around the abandoned camp.

Arriving at the overwatch camp piled out of the ship were the spies junkrat bastion and orisa.

Walking towards them was reaper.

"I see the spies are unharmed."

All men nodded at him in response.

Reaper then dismissed them as one of the spies handed him a black suitcase.

"So..."

Junkrat began as the two omnic agents just walked off.

"...I saw walls surrounding their bloody camp. I think we're going to have to blow it up if we wanna break in am I right?"

Reaper nodded.

"I suppose our troops have that covered. For now, Winston and I must discuss on how we can get rid of the rockets."

The aussie nodded and was dismissed.

Reaper looked at the suitcase in hand and eyed it with curiosity as he decided to head to the larger tent.

There he saw winston sat on a chair in front of a large table with a blueprint of talon's rocket.

There were also a few agents inside either cleaning their gear and recovering from injuries. Mostly just reinhardt.

"Ah reaper! Had the spies returned yet?"

The gorilla asked as he set his attention to the masked man.

"Yes. They also retrieved information."

Reaper placed a black suitcase on the table and opened it.

Winston was curious as to reaper himself being too as they saw folders and papers. Even pictures.

"I assume this what pyro and sombra mentioned.."

Reaper muttered under his breath.

He picked up a folder that in front of the folder saying 'ProtonV8' abd opened it.

Winston however picked up some of the pictures and on each were photos of a purple liquid on various tubes.

While winston looking at some of the pictures reaper was reading the file know the folder he opened. Everything that the pyro told him was all in the file as well as the chemical being designed to erase a person's memory.

"Winston. You might want take a look at this."

"And I think you need to take a look at this too."

Winston replied as he handed one photo to reaper.

The image shows soldier 76 in his usual blue and white jacket

while appears to be attending a meeting with a few talon officers the robot pyro and even olivia included. But the place they set their meeting seemed to be somewhere else as both agents noticed the walls were seemed to be stacked bricks. There was even a red carpet on the floor with various rows of seats. Despite the photo captured such a large space reaper could make of it as the base olivia has in Germany.

"That can't be jack..."

Winston's horrified expression seemed to get reaper's attention.

"I'm sure there's an explanation for this. Jack wouldn't sell us out. Hell never do such a thing."

Reaper said as he stared at the photo.

"Jack sold us out? Zhere is no vay he vould do zhat. Unless... It was him vhom I encountered."

Reinhardt said as he and a few other agents looking at reaper and winston.

"I believe that right now. Things are a little bit difficult to understand. Now that we see one of our own is fighting along side our enemies."

Hanzo said from behind the agents.

"Oh boy..."

Reaper muttered with a facepalm.

"Wait as in now? Bloody hell how many did it dropped? One? Alright. Okay then I'll be on my way hold the camp until I get there."

The line went off as pyro stood up and exited the communications tent.

He quickly made his way towards the soldiers and gave command to prepare their weapons and ready a ship and then went to the agents.

On one of the tents that serve as the mess hall there pyro found all agents sat around a large table who seemed to be done eating in which mercy was first to see him.

"Oh zhere you are! You have not eaten lunch yet come join us."

Mercy said smiling.

"Not now luv. Alright I've got a news, talon has dropped something on an abandoned talon camp a few miles from here. If it's a weapon or information we'll have to retrieve it."

All mercs and agents stood up as pyro told them to get their weapons while he goes and check on the soldiers.

Taking a quick stop on the communications tent pyro turn on the radio as he contacted the scouts.

"This is pyro do you lads copy?"

 _"Sir bad news! The talon ship made decent! But no worries as were fending them off but as I've seen they seemed to be gathering weapon supplies from this abandoned camp!"_

A soldier from their scouts said.

"Hold the camp and try blocking those men on escaping until me and the rest arrives."

 _"Roger that sir!"_

The line went off and pyro quickly headed out of the tent.

Going to the open spot were soldiers all piling on the ship including the mercs and agents.

"Oi! 'Ere! Ya might ferget!"

Demoman ran up to him as he handed him his phlog and hammer. But somehow pyro only grabbed his hammer.

"I feel like I could use some head bashing at this point instead of burning."

"Aye."

Demoman nodded as he and pyro headed to the ship.

The scouts against the talon men quickly managed to get close near a small building from where the men were gathering weapon crates.

Some fending off the spies while most of the men carry the crates onto the larger ship.

As the scout reached the spot just right across the field they were quickly blocked by massive amounts of flames as in the open the lone robot pyro stood with his Dragon's Fury.

"Take this you yanks!"

He focused his flamethrower towards one of the scouts but with luck the soldier quickly ducked as the robot began to release massive flames.

The scouts rounded up on one spot as flames began to surround them they were clueless about the talon men making their advantage over them as they moved behind the flames.

For about five minutes of gunfire about thirteen scouts were and needed medical help which the more wounded talon causes the more advantage they get to take a few steps to get closer to the spot of the scouts.

The gunfire lasted for three more minutes as the robot pyro kept on setting almost everything that surrounds the scouts on fire.

"Sir the weapon supplies are all pile in!"

One soldier said from behind as the robot walked back towards the ship while keep on seeing flames on the view of the scouts.

The talon men that had offered to stay and eliminate the cornered scouts made approach towards the flames as the talon ship made its escape.

"All units surround the targets!"

One of the men said as all complied and began making the approach.

With no more ammunition due to the amount of talon's men being sent the scouts were forced to stay in cover inside a building or what used to be a small building while trying to treat their wounded companions.

Luckily before any of the talon men managed to even throw a grenade at the scouts another ship had descended on the ground at the main entrance of the camp.

The door of the ship opened and came out scout rushing towrds followed by pyro and heavy with the rest behind.

"Shit..."

One of the talon men muttered as he looked around to his companions to see about less than thirty men remaining.

"Shoot them!"

One of them yelled out as all of the men ran separate ways hiding for cover while the others tries to shoot down the speeding mercenary.

Scout quickly fired his scattergun on one of the men he got close to as he jumped on top of the other and pulled the trigger of his gun killing the other soldier.

Pyro on the other hand slammed his hammer onto one of the men with heavy onto his right mowing down the fewer men retreating.

While the mercs and the agents handled the remains of talon's men one of the scouts called out for medical help as mercy followed by a few soldiers rushed to the building they've taken cover during the gunfire. Catching sight of three men running away pyro focused his attention on them as he ran after the three leaving the rest of the other talon men to the other agents.

Running past a few tents pyro caught up with the last one on line as he give a hard swing on his hammer sending the man to fly towards one of the tents.

The other two however raised their rifles and began to shoot at him.

Pyro took cover behind an abandoned talon van as he let the two men kept shooting at him until they stopped to reload. Bad choice.

Pyro ran out behind the van as he saw the two men and slammed his hammer on the other's chest and threw a punch in the other soldier hitting right in the face.

The first soldier dell as the other was about to throw a punch at pyro of for pyro to block the man's arm with his before the punch could even landed.

He then swing his hammed up as the soldier was sent flying backwards.

The other quickly got to his feet but pyro quickly slammed his hammer onto his head killing him instantly.

Pyro held up his blood stained hammer as he noticed a small crack on the handle.

The hammer seemed a bit fragile now than before. Probably because of his hard swings and how he slams it.

As pyro was about to inspect his hammer a glimpse of something glowing caught his attention only to be interrupted by three talons charging at him with each having a knife in hand.

"Pyro hang on!"

Heavy shouted as he readied his massive gun.

"Wait no you might hit him!"

Scout quickly stopped him as they saw the three men got closer to pyro.

Quickly turning around to face the three talon men now inching towards him, he gave one last but a very hard swing with his hammer as he knew what will happen to it after.

Swinging the Powerjack he managed to hit all three talon men straight on the right side of their faces as all three fell dead with the pyro breaking his hammer.

"Pyro!"

Demoman called out as he rushed towards him with heavy and scout followed behind.

Pyro held the handle of his hammer to see almost half of the handle was torn off.

"Goodbye Powerjack."

Pyro whispered and let go of the handle of his hammer with a sigh as it hit the ground with a small thud.

The trio got to him and saw all three dead bodies with heavy eyeing the head of pyro's favorite melee weapon.

"Is alright heavy will get you good weapon back on teufort."

Heavy said as he placed his hand on pyro's shoulder.

"Thanks but it's probably for the best."

Pyro replied but then something came to his mind as he quickly looked around and finally as he looked back behind he saw a very familiar object halfway stabbed on the ground.

Scout demoman and heavy noticed as well as they all looked at it.

Pyro quickly approached the object and to his surprise he found the Eyelander.

"Ey pyro! Long time no see eh?"

The cursed talking sword greeted.

"Holy crap! Tavish's sword!"

"Is old demoman's Eyelander."

"Huh. A talkin' bloody sword? Eh. No surprise."

"Ey ey guys! Ya lads missed me? It's been a hundred bloody years since I've last seen ye!"

All mercs stepped in front as pyro was first to ask.

"I thought your with Tavish?"

"Eh well, yes. But te bloody lassie robot took me from Degroot's Keep where Tavish left me before he passed away a few weeks after. And here I am. Her pyro dumped me just because I wouldn't comply to do tat crazy fem bot and her crazy obsession on Black Heart."

All four were stunned as all began to asked different questions about it but pyro however remained quiet as he only stared at the sword.

"Why would olivia want you?"

He asked as all three others went quiet as they got caught by that question.

"Well olivia cannae use te bloody rock. It only works on organic livin' hell tere is even a bloody way ta get te rock's energy. Another artifact. We'll I'm a cursed but also an ancient bloody sword so yeah tat makes me count as a bloody artifact."

"But how would olivia do tat if she doesn't know any bloody ritual about it ta do so?"

Demoman asked.

"Yeah about tat. She stole as bloody ritual from the Degroot's family. A ritual Tavish knows how to make me adapt energy from any bloody magical stuff. He got te scroll of ritual on his hands te first day he got me."

"But why would olivia threw you out? Didn't the ritual work?"

Pyro asked again.

"Eh no actually. Te bloody ritual only works if I'm less focused thinkin' on somethin' or more precisely, off guard."

"Well wat happens if you get da power of dat rock? Will you die or worse?"

Scout asked as the sword glowed less brighter as the four can tell the sword is showing a bit of fear.

"I will lose control of me self. All I could do is comply ta olivia once she gets te energy on me and use me as a weapon of herself. Tat is why I refused but ten she handed me ta her pyro and tat bloody rusted bucket threw me here."

Eyelander finished.

"Well that explains it. We'll just have to explain this to the others when we get back to base."

Pyro said as he turned to demoman.

"Demo. He's yours to posses."

Demoman shook his head and replied.

"Nah. Te sword is yers. I'm not te real Tavish Finnegan Degroot I'm only a robot designated Demoman. Minus the bloody '135' though."

That brought the surprise to heavy and scout.

"Whoa! Like really? Pyro's gonna be da one to use day head craving sword?"

"You are demoman the second so why not keep it?"

The robot shrugged and responded.

"I'm a bloody robot. And I tell ya. I'm not te real demoman ye once knew. So woi not let pyro have it."

He turned his head to pyro.

"Go on lad. Yer friend Tavish would be happy if ye honor him as his friend."

"Yeah! I could use some heads too! It's been a bloody long time since I was kept in te throne room of Degroot's Keep! I'll also like ta have someone else other tan Tavish ta use me again!"

The Eyelander said happily as it's glows began to brighten.

Pyro smiled and nodded.

He stepped forward in front of the sword and grabbed it's handle with both hands as it touched his chest along with the sword. Pyro closed his eyes and began to vow a promise to the wind directly to his fallen friend Tavish.

"Here I stand to wield your mighty weapon with bravery and and courage as I will honor you till the end of time. Any who once stand against you or your loved ones, will stand against you no longer. But stand against me."

Finishing his promise to his old friend, pyro finally pulled the sword off the ground.

He began to held it up with one hand as he looked at the sword with it glowing even brighter. **(AN: Yes. I have to break the rules of tf2.** **I think there really isn't any other point follow it anymore.)**

"Ya'll never regret usin' me! Tat's me promise of a life time!"

Pyro smiled as he responded.

"I like that. But y'know what? I'd like to think that you could use a perfect wash. You look rusty though but I promise when we get back to camp I'll clean you up and sharpen your blades."

"Aye! Thanks mate!"

Pyro chuckled.

All three others were smiling by the sight of pyro talking to a cursed yet talking sword. It may be weird but for them it was fine as pure happiness.

"Oh zhere you are! Ve've been looking for you!"

All mercs turned around and saw mercy and the rest of the agents running towards them.

"What are you luvs doing here?"

Tracer was first to ask but before anyone could even respond the Eyelander piped in.

"I was tellin' tem about olivia and her bloody obsession with Black Heart!"

All agents looked around surprised by the unfamiliar scottish voice until widowmaker looked at pyro and eyed the glowing sword on his hand.

"Pyro. Is zhat sword zhe one vho talked?"

All agents looked at pyro who nodded.

"Long story short. This is Eyelander. An ancient sword. Cursed as well as talking and once owned by out friend Tavish."

"Tat's te real demoman if teir team if ya lads and lassies do not know yet."

Demoman added.

"Vhat vorld are ve living in again? Ancient rocks? Talking swords? Zhe next veird zhing ve see vould probably be no surprise."

Some of the agents and mercs chuckled but then pyro began.

"Eyelander was telling us about olivia using him to adapt power from the rock olivia has. I'd like to think that she needed Eyelander to fulfill her goal but since Eyelander refused to do so for sure she may not have any other artifacts other than Eyelander himself to adapt the power of that rock."

"Tat is where yer wrong laddie. As I have witnessed. Underneath te bloody surface lies an underground laboratory. A large one. And in tere her scientists were workin' on some strange device. I dunnae. But if I guess right ten I assumed it ta be some sort of staff with a casing just fit enough ta put te rock in."

"And Black Heart?"

Symmetra asked.

"She put it on a large pod. I think she's still plans ta use it using tat whatever it is her scientists were buildin'."

The sword finished.

All agents and mercs began to have conversations of their own with mercy approaching pyro with sombra and symmetra followed behind.

"If what the sword say is true then there is a possibility that olivia can still use the rock.'

Symmetra began.

"But based on my research it only works on organic living."

Sombra pointed out.

"If olivia is creating a veapon to power an ancient artifact itself I could only assume zhat zhe veapon being created is more high tech and even advance."

Mercy added.

"Luvs if she is going to use it with an advance technology how would she power it?"

There was a brief silence after pyro's question but then the sword said something that brought curiosity to the four.

"Back in to laboratory I kept seeing their scientists collecting what I remember is liquid from strange looking machines. I dunnae know if it's man made but te machines were bloody massive like it can even build a bloody space ship! I think tose liquid were some sorta fuel but different."

"Then it's an advance technology olivia is indeed using to be able to use Black Heart."

Pyro finished as the other three agents nodded in agreement.

"Well now that makes sense. I could only guess that talon must've stole advance military grade weapons to be able to create an even more high tech weapon."

Symmetra said.

"You may have a point vith zhat but I zhink ve are running out of time on zhis chance to take down olivia."

Mercy added.

"Alright luvs. Let's get back to camp and start preparing a plan of attack. I'll have soldiers secure this spot in case those talon wankers decided to come back."

Pyro said as he told everyone to get back on the ship and as they were walking back Eyelander spoke.

"Um. Ye missed te chance ta see te pyro. Te robot one if I mean. He is bloody scary I tell ye!"

"Well I guess I'll just have to look forward to it when we get to their castle."

Pyro said with a chuckle.

The agents got back to their camp with pyro heading to the old house he and the agents and mercs use as their private quarters.

He sat on the couch in the living room and placed Eyelander on the couch next to him.

"I'll go and get a bucket of water and sponge. Gonna make you as good as new as any sword a noble knight could ever carry."

"Aye. Tat sounds nice."

Eyelander replied.

Pyro nodded as he stood up and headed outside.

Heading as he got a spare bucket and a clean sponge he bumped on mercy carrying a box and saw a smile on her face.

"Oh! My god I'm so sorry luv I didn't mean t-"

"Oh it's okay! I vas actually looking for you to give zhis."

She held up a box with a smile on her face.

Pyro raised a brow and asked.

"A box. Thanks luv. I could use it to store some files scattered around the communications tent."

Mercy giggled and responded.

"No silly open it! Zhe scouts had discovered it und handed me zhe box before ve boarded zhe ship."

She said still giggling.

Pyro smiled as he opened the box. His eyes widely open as he pulled off his mask and looked at mercy surprised.

"This can't be. Australium..."

He looked inside the box and to his sight were three Australium bars but inside the box contained nine.

Mercy held up another bar of it as she out it on top of the ones on the box.

"But how? It was gone during we fought Gray Mann."

Pyro's eyed blinked and mercy replied.

"Vell zhe scouts had told me zhat zhey had discovered zhe abandoned talon camp used to be a temporary facility vhere talon tries to create weapons powered by Australium. I actually got a file on how talon used the Australium. Zhey use it as feul for some of zheir tech."

Mercy handed pyro a folder that had 'Australium projects' on the front of the folder.

"Australium is pretty much useless now luv. But I guess there's still use with these ones you brought and I think I know just where I can use these."

Pyro said as he and mercy went to the quarters area.

Meanwhile, at the small town restaurant sat all the agents and mercs eating dinner with the demoman drinking his feul on a decent way.

"So..."

Scout began as he chewed on a steak.

All agents turned their attentions on the scout as he continued.

"I dunno where to start but holy crap. Pyro has da Eyelander! Could you believe it heavy? Just imagine how badass he will be!"

He said in amazement.

Just then symmetra asked in curiosity.

"A question. How old is the Eyelander?"

"Well no one knows sy. Not even Tavish. For all we know is dat Eyelander has da habit of taking heads. A little bit disturbing but to assure you all, Eyelander has been a great weapon. For Tavish he considers bringing him home out of all his weapons wenever we get a monthly off. But most likely Eyelander is considered a friend."

Scout finished as he took another bite of his steak.

"It is fine. No longer disturbing despite zhe amount of soldiers from talon ve have killed."

Widowmaker said with an assuring tone.

"I agree. It's not like I like to do violence though but from what I really like is the fact that the sword looks like one a knight can carry."

Mei joined in.

All agents and mercs nodded in agreement as heavy added.

"Da heavy agrees. Pyro would make good use of Eyelander and Tavish would be proud."

Heavy smiled afterwards.

"Yeah, I even remember Tavish would even dress up like a knight and we will call him Demo Knight. But either way If I'd be honest I think he looks good in dat knight armor he wears. Like a fine shiny armor."

Scout said as he took a sip of Pepsi.

All agents nodded in agreement once again.

"Imagine if pyro wears a knight armor."

Roadhog suddenly piped in as all agents and mercs looked at him in surprise but all were indeed curious somehow.

"From pyro to a knight. Very interesting am I right?"

Widowmaker asked as all nodded.

"Doc's knight and shining armor."

Demoman said as all of them chuckled as they all knew what the one eyed robot meant.

"Ey lad! Oh! 'Ello lassie! Pyro who's te lovely lass mate?"

Pyro and mercy chuckled as mercy blushed a bit from the sword's comment at her.

"This lovely Herr is mercy. My mate."

Pyro replied chuckling as he and mercy sat on the couch next to the Eyelander.

"Wait. Mate? As in yer Mate? Like wife?"

Both chuckled.

"Oh well it's nice to meet ya lass! I'm Eyelander your mate's new melee weapon!"

"Oh geez..."

Pyro couldn't help but blush a little by the mention 'Mate' it always gets him at every point he or mercy is mentioned in that word.

Mercy set the box of Australium on the wooden table with pyro putting down a bucket of water and a clean sponge and brown towel in hand.

"Do you have anything else to do luv?"

"Nien. I zhink I vill just spend time with you if you aren't zhat busy."

Pyro on chuckled as he replied.

"Well Eyelander here needs to be taken care of. Hell he's even dustier so I think I'll have him taken care of for now and then call it a day."

Mercy nodded but then set her eyes on the box of Australium as an idea came in her mind and set her eyes back to pyro who was cleaning Eyelander.

"Zhe Eyelander sure has a fine shape. As for zhe Australium, I zhink ve can use it on a different way other zhan just keep it stocked. Are you zhinking vhat I'm zhinking liebe? I'm happy to help."

Mercy said smirk as she wiggled her eye brows while looking at pyro and then jerked her head towards the Australium.

For a second after pyro knew what she meant and nodded.

"Of course luv that's what I was thinking of earlier you showed me these Australium. Since you're not busy I'd appreciate your help luv."

Pyro replied with a smile and mercy nodded as she excused herself and stop up and picked up the box from the table and headed for the door.

"Oh."

She stopped and turned back to pyro.

"Vhen you're done cleaning Eyelander catch up vith me ja? You know vhere I'll be."

Pyro nodded and mercy then headed out.

Pyro turned to Eyelander.

"You seemed quiet."

Pyro said chuckling a bit.

"Wha? Oh I was takin' a nap. So are ye done cleaning mate?"

Pyro dipped the sponge on the water filled bucket and squeezed it and began to wipe it on the blade. Gently from the blade to the handle pyro placed the Eyelander in his lap as he reached for the brown towel and gently wiped off the tiny bits of water on the blade and handle.

After he was done drying pyro placed the towel on the table as he held Eyelander in one hand looking at the shiny blade while seeing his unmasked reflection on it.

He grinned and began.

"You like it lad?"

"Ya betcha mate! Thanks!"

The sword was happy but for pyro cleaning it was only first step. If he's going to take care of the Eyelander then he will also want the sword itself to look as even better than new. So he stood up from the couch and held Eyelander leveled on his face.

"We're not done yet lad. The next thing is where I'm sure you're gonna like."

The sword glowed even brighter as he replied his tone filled with excitement.

"Really? We'll ten let's go laddie!"

Pyro smiled and nodded as he Eyelander in hand headed out of the quarters area.

As they passed by a few tents and a few soldiers pyro entered a small tent. Inside were three incinerators the engineers use to melt scrap metal and recycling it for turret/sentry use.

At the far end was mercy who was putting the last three Australium bars inside the incinerator.

She then noticed pyro entered and turned her heel to him and approached him.

"I see Eyelander is as shiny as a new forged sword."

Pyro chuckled.

"Aye! I already have a great feelin' pyro and I will be a good team on te field!"

The sword responded happily.

"Well I see you've got all the Australium on the incinerator. Guess we'll just have to put it all on a container then we can paint Eyelander."

"Wait really? Yer painting me with te last Australium in existence? But wot about for other use?"

Pyro shrugged and replied.

"I guess the only right way to use it is to paint weapons with it. In my opinion though it is probably for the best rather than using it to power such tech or for extending human lifespan. Trust me mate, no one is ever as insane to have an obsession on living for hundreds of years."

"Ja I can agree vith zhat."

Mercy said as she grabbed a metal container on a table next to her.

"Well we better get you painted lad."

Pyro said as he placed Eyelander on a table and went to help mercy.

"Vut zhat can't be! Jack vould never side vith talon!"

Reinhardt's voice boomed aloud as some of the soldiers outside the tent heard it.

The rest of the agents were arguing with winston and reaper altogether as mixed-up words began to enter winston's ears.

Reaper however mentally sighed as he pinched the bridge of his mask's nose area.

"Look, we've been discussing this for four hours and by mean four I mean four remaining hours of sunlight. It's already night and winston and I had already lost track of our discussion about the V3s. I would suggest that we should all just call this a day and get some rest. None of this nonsense will get us anywhere."

Reaper said as he set his eyes to winston.

"Get some rest. We'll discuss the V3s tomorrow morning. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be checking up on ana."

And with that reaper left with a hint of exhaustion as the agent could sense him controlling his frustration.

"Alright."

Winston began as he then cleared his throat and turn his attention on the rest on the other agents.

"Reaper had been trying to explain all that you needed to know but please understand that there isn't that much explanation as to why jack would be siding with talon."

"As much as I could understand this, what really troubles me is that why would he hurt one of the olders members of our own of he would want to destroy our enemies from the inside of I must guess."

Hanzo spoke up.

"And if there is a good reason for it, then why indeed hurt reinhardt? He could've killed reinhardt."

Mcree added while stepping in front.

"Please you need to understand what jack had committed as I believed what hanzo says that maybe he is trying to break talon from the inside as he is only trying to earn talon's trust."

Winston tried to reason but to no avail, the agents all stepped forward and began arguing with him.

Reaper entered the hospital tent and there on a medical bed laid ana. He approached her and say on a chair next to the side left side of her bed.

As he sat next to her he noticed her awake and turning her head to him.

"How are you feeling?"

Reaper asked as he waited for her reply.

"Fine, I guess. But..."

Reaper raised a brow as he leaned a bit closer and waited for her to continue.

"I saw...Jack."

She choked on the last part as she looked at reaper through his mask.

"Is that why you were so traumatized?"

Ana looked away after and reaper sighed.

"Right. About that, we've wasted a good four hours of V3 discussion to a nonsense explanation argument."

Ana could only let out a small chuckle but then asked.

"Do you believe that jack was the one who attacked reinhardt?"

Reaper looked away and gave a small nod.

"I'm afraid to say yes. Our spies have retrieved valuable information and there included photos and one of the photos we found was a picture of jack with talon."

He paused for a second and looked at the elder sniper.

"Ana. Would you believe me if I tell you that jack his somehow...Brainwashed? Almost as same that talon once did to me and amelie but brainwashed jack on a different way."

Ana stared at him reaper with a puzzled look.

"What are you trying to say? I don't understand...Gabriel?"

Reaper frowned. He still wasn't as comfortable about any of the other agents calling him by name as to only for widowmaker and sombra he was used to hearing it.

He looked at ana seriously and cleared his throat.

"There's this chemical olivia created. Pyro told me it's capabilities on erasing one's memory."

He sighed for a second and continued.

"As I'd like to summarize what olivia is trying to do in my opinion. The chemical olivia created plus jack on talon's hands would lead to having him fighting for their side I would assume if I'm correct that if those soldiers on the alternative base didn't helped you, that means goodbye overwatch for you and the rest captured as talon will hand you to olivia herself as she will use the chemical she made exactly used on jack to erase your memories and turn you against us."

Ana was purely shocked as she remained quiet as she remained her attention on reaper.

"You winston and the rest are very lucky. Because if you have indeed fall for olivia's hands, that will only make things not difficult for us but rather mostly complicated to take you all out along with the rest of talon's men. It was a good thing that they only have jack that would save us the trouble on having to think of what we needed to do."

"But your not going to kill him, right?"

Ana's voice hinted a sign of hope that there could still be a way to get their friend back.

Reaper looked down a bit and sighed.

"I...Dont...Know..."

He looked back to ana again and continued.

"I'll try having winston to work on creating a chemical that may kill that chemical talon used on jack since we have everything we needed to know about the chemical olivia used an jack."

"Please. In any way even if we have to lock him up until we find a way to get him back just don't kill him."

Ana said as she reached a hand on reaper's and looked at him begging him to do what she says.

"Promise me, gabriel."

Reaper reached his other hand to ana's and gave a nod.

"I don't keep promises ana but believe me as I believed that there will be a way to get him back."

He let go of her hand and stood up from his seat.

"Get some rest. I'll have winston work on a chemical to erase that one olivia used on jack."

Ana nodded.

Satisfied, reaper nodded back and walked out of the hospital tent.

Walking back to where winston was reaper walked past the other agents walking out of the bigger tent as he entered in.

"About time the argument finished."

Winston sighed as reaper could tell the gorilla was exhausted.

"Winton I need you to do something very important."

He began and the gorilla approached him.

"What is it?"

"I believe that talon has indeed used the Proton-V8 the chemical olivia created. I separated the chemical's file earlier and what I want you to do first thing in the morning is to learn all info the file has."

Reaper approached the table with an opened suitcase along with various photos and folders on the table as he grabbed one and handed it to winston.

"I know your a scientist, and what I want you to focus on from now on is finding a way to kill the Proton inside jack. A chemical that wulould remove all the effects on him making him see sense. I don't know how or what kind but I know you get I mean."

Winston looked at him for a moment and then replied.

"But what about the V3s?"

"We've ran out of time to discuss on how do we get rid of it. But I assure you that I'll come up with a plan. Take all the time you will need as long as you can find a way on bringing jack back to himself."

Winston nodded but then replied.

"We can't catch him."

"I know, that's why we'll get him at talon's hands instead once we destroyed talon's camp."

The gorilla nodded.

"Alright then, get some rest I'll probably just stay here and work on the plan."

Winston patted him on the back and gave a nod then headed out of the tent.

Reaper sighed as he turned his head on the files. He then reached one that contains the rockets and began looking to the file itself as he began to note down on a notebook a few important things and began looking through other photos taken from the suitcase.

Hours of carefully repainting the Eyelander finally finished with help from mercy painting it with pyro polishing the sword as well as sharpening the blade even more.

Pyro held up the now Australium Eyelander in one hand as he gave a smile.

"You like it?"

He asked and the sword glowed bright and responded.

"Aye! Te best thin' ever done ta me! Thanks mate!"

Pyro chuckled.

"Well tomorrow is where we star doing our move towards to olivia and I'm sure that there will be plenty of heads for you."

The sword glowed even brighter in excitement.

"Vell zhat vas done. Vut fun if I must say."

Mercy said as and pyro began to exit the tent.

Not much were around now, most of the soldiers were asleep as only the ones on night watch were the only ones left. Both then made their way to the quarters area and upon reaching it they saw the lights were still up and even heard various voices having different conversations. The two entered the house and there in the living room was scout and heavy playing cards while sitting on the floor on opposite sides of the table in front of the couch and on the couch sat tracer mei with symmetra and phara all having a conversation of their own.

The group noticed pyro and mercy as they entered as they all greeted them with heavy asking.

"You two missed dinner. Where you been?"

"Oh just had to use what's left with the last inch of Australium."

Pyro showed the newly shiny sharpened Eyelander as all especially heavy and scout stared in awe.

"Eyelander looks good!"

Heavy said smiling with a thumbs up.

"Yeah! Especially dat classy color!"

Scout added.

The others also admired the sword but then heavy went to ask.

"So you say last Australium? Heavy thought us all gone during Gray?"

"Good question, we'll it's a story. For another time."

The two other mercs and agents groaned as pyro chuckled.

"He is right. He should all be resting now. Ve are quite surprised zhat our soldiers were already asleep vhile you aren't."

Mercy said as she watched the heavy and scout continued their game.

"Oh well, none of us can sleep so we stayed here and on the living room to keep ourselves busy for awhile."

Tracer replied with the other female agents nodding in agreement with her.

"Und you?"

Mercy turned to scout and heavy.

"Oh we were having a game night!"

Scout replied as he gave heavy all the cards to let him shuffle it.

"Where are the others?"

Pyro looked around the living room noticing the absence of three more agents.

"Mako went out for a walk but he should be back soon. Demo is checking the ammunition supplies outside and sombra and widow are upstairs but as for widow, I'm sure she's still awake because the last time I saw her she was just reading a book. Probably couldn't sleep either. Genji is also upstairs in his room meditating."

Mei replied and then went back to talking with the others.

"So you wanna eat dinner luv?"

Pyro asked as he turned to mercy.

"Nien. I'm not hungry anyvays."

Pyro nodded.

"I just had a sandvich earlier. C'mon let's go upstairs."

Mercy nodded as they both went for the stairs and onto the their rooms.

There were about four bedrooms and two bathrooms both on the first floor. But somehow due to the doors of each bedroom being so old that it had gotten stuck, they had to tell heavy and roadhog to remove the doors as unone of the mercs and agents mind about privacy.

As pyro and mercy were about to enter their room, they saw widowmaker walking out of hers and sombra's on the opposite side of theirs.

"You two missed dinner. Have you already eaten?"

She asked as she stood in front of the two.

"Oh. We'll, were not hungry though."

Pyro replied with a yawn.

"Alright zhen. Vell if you'll excuse me I'll get myself a glass of water."

Widowmaker said looking on both pyro and mercy then went downstairs.

"Come on."

Pyro said yawning and mercy nodded.

Both got prepared for bed with pyro putting down Eyelander on a table as he removed his mask and armor.

He then heard two kinds noise. One giggling and the other snoring. He looked at mercy who was giggling as she sat at her side of the bed and looked at pyro.

"I did not know zhat for a sword Eyelander vould be snoring."

She said still giggling.

Pyro turned his eyes back onto the sword. It wasn't glowing or anything though but instead it was indeed snoring. Like a drunk man in his thirties snoring on a table with beer bottles. Which reminds pyro of a friend he used to work with.

He chuckled and turned to mercy.

"Like Tavish like Eyelander."

He then sat on the bed and laid on as needed the same but after having themselves covered with a large blanket and snuggled under it, without a word both fell asleep peacefully.

"Huh. Three wins in row? Good game scout."

Heavy said as he began shuffling the cards.

"Eh just lucky I guess."

Scout said with a shrug.

Both mercs were still awake. As well for the female agents

Still sat on the couch still on their conversation which both mercs had no idea of what kind as all the could make up from what they hear as they play wet spa massages and even going to the mall. Typical girl talk.

As the mercs and agents kept on what they're doing the door open and came in was demoman followed by roadhog closing the door behind.

"Oh hey you guys! Wanna join?"

The robot and junker exchanged looks then shrugged as they sat on the floor.

"So wot are we playin'?"

"Well heavy and I are already done with cards..."

Scout paused as he pulled out a rectangular box from under the table.

"...So It's a good thing dat I brought Monopoly or backup!"

He finished with a devilish grin on his face.

Heavy chuckled and responded.

"Okay. Maybe this time heavy will win."

"Goodluck laddie 'cause I'll be te winner fer sure!"

Demoman said confidently.

"In your dreams."

Roadhog suddenly added.

"Tough players huh? Alright then let's go!"

Scout said as he opened the box.

"Vell it seems zhat everyone is having a great time."

All mercs and agents stopped from whatever they're doing and turned to the doorway of the kitchen to see widowmaker in her nightgown with a book in hand.

"Oh hey widow! Care to join us?"

Tracer asked cheerfully as she and the rest waited for the sniper to respond.

Widowmaker smile but shook her head.

"Non. Maybe next time. I'm quite busy reading."

She held up a purple-pink book.

"Uh I see. You're reading a romance book, okay."

Scout said as he turned his attention back on the board game with his fellow male buddies with the female agents giggled.

Widowmaker slightly blushed and excused herself from the rest as she headed for the stairs with the rest going back to their busineses.

Entering the bedroom was a king sized bed and in the right side was a peacefully sleeping sombra.

Widowmaker smiled and sat at the edge of the bed on her side and laid on the soft comfy mattress as she opened her book to a folded page and unfolded it to continue on her reading.

As she laid back and relaxed as she read on her book she felt and arm ran around her as she felt sombra shifting close. Widowmaker folded the page of her book again and closed it as she placed the book down on a small drawer next to her side of the bed. She turned her head to sombra peacefully sleeping just a few inch away from her.

The purple hair spreader all over her chest as sombra took soft breaths through her nose as she snuggled even further.

Widowmaker didn't know or had any idea or a clue why but somehow she was ratherly feeling more comfortable. She felt the warmness and the softness inside her as she never had felt before. It was the feeling of having a daughter figure.

Widowmaker smiled as she brushed gently little bit of sombra's hair and chuckled very quiet as possible.

"How sweet. You are definitely a good mother if I must say."

Widowmaker turned her head to the doorway to see mercy leaning on the wall with a glass of water.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to disturb you. I vas going back to sleep but noticed you avake."

She whispered and gave an apologetic look.

"It's fine."

Widowmaker replied with a smile.

Mercy then said goodnight and went back to her room leaving widowmaker awake all by herself but then turned off the night lamp and relaxed as she laid back down and turned to sombra and wrapped an arm around her with a smile as she finally fell asleep.

For about two hours of looking through the information mostly about the rockets. Reaper stood up from his chair and closed the folder he's currently reading on. He needed to take a small break before trying to process all thenewly information in his mind. He's still human though and he too can get tired, as what he needed to do is to take a small break or the last thing he needed is having to deal with stress.

He closed the suitcase but left the other folders along with the one he's currently opened. He then walked off and exited the tent as to no one other than turrets all around the camp were the only ones still active was all he found. He then proceeded to walk even further the camp as he reached at center of it and there laid a bench about three all huddled together forming a triangle.

He sat on the one facing the straight walkway towards the entrance of the camp in between the long line of tents as he leaned back on the bench while he sat.

He looked around and only to still find turrets with nobody else but him outside. Feeling relieved he began to remove his skull mask with his right hand and placed it down on his lap as black smoke covering his face began to come out of his black hood but he didn't mind. For reaper he was fine with it as long as he is having his personal space even for a short while, a small smile wouldn't be enough to bother him. Matter of fact not much knew of reaper himself even having a phone in which he pulled out a black Vivo V7 plus from his cloak that had a grim reaper sticker on the back of the phone itself. He then opened the smart phone and tapped on the music icon next to the messenger app as he also pulled out his headset which was white colored but somehow didn't bothered him as he connected the headset to the phone. He then scrolled down a bit seeing numerous songs and tapped on the one of his desire and relaxed a bit as he sat on the bench and began to listen to 'Bring me to life' by Evanescence.

For a moment of silence around reaper as all he could hear was his song playing the looked at the sky and closed his eyes for a moment feeling comfortable.

As the song finished playing before playing the next one reaper's eyes opened as he straightened up on his seat looking frantically around. Not that he was worried about someone might see him without mask but the fact that he heard the sound of a vehicle. Reaper stopped the song playing on his phone as he turned it off and wrapped around his headset on it and put it back on his cloak as he put on his mask.

Looking onto the entrance reaper kept hearing it from afar as he began to made his way I the guard tower and there it was. Vans. Black vans way to many for reaper to count as he also saw a larger black ship flying above the vans while making it's way towards the camp.

Cursing after, reaper bumped off the tower and pulled out two shotguns as he ran towards the larger tent where all the other agents are.

Quickly entering inside he began.

"Everyone wake up! We have company!"

Reaper then ran out of the tent as some of the agents let out a groan of disturbance while getting up.

As the agent piled out of their tent they saw reaper entering each tent waking everybody else as he ran out and fired one of his hellfire up in the sky to gather even more attention.

For reaper he ignored the groaning of the agents and soldiers from their exhaustion as he kept on walking everybody up but it was already too late as one of the turrets mounted on the entrance started fire and guns could be heard firing.

"Everyone get to your weapons!"

It was all reaper said as he ran towards the entrance of the camp.

"What is all this commotion goin'ta on?"

Mcree grumbled as he rubbed both of his eyes only to open it widely as he looked above and saw a larger talon ship hovering above at the center of the camp.

"Ah hell!"

He cursed as all the agents and soldiers now fully awake saw the ship as multiple ropes was sent hanging out from the ships doors as talon's soldiers came sliding down the ropes rifles hanging on their backs.

"Oh no..."

Winston muttered in fear as he heard voices from outside the camp.

He turned to the agents and soldiers and began.

"Quick! Get to your weapons now!"

All didn't bothered nodding in response as they all scrambled around d towards the armory for their weapons as tens to tens of talon soldiers were sliding down the ropes hanging out of the talon ship.

Pulling the trigger reaper hot a soldier on the chest as he held up his other gun and fired it onto the other talon.

Almost every talon's were equipped with SMGs as reaper felt relieved that most of the bullets flying towards him only goes as a miss.

A tossed both guns as pulled out new ones as he rushed towards their parked vans and hid for cover as several soldiers began to go for him.

"I vant to help!"

Reinhardt said as he put on his helm and tried to lift his massive hammer only to cry in pain as he reached a hand for his stomach which just got shot by a bullet recently.

"No reinhardt you're not in good condition! Lucio!"

Winston called out to the agent to rushed to them followed by junkrat who saw the massive injured german.

"I want you two to bring reinhardt to the hospital tent with ana then get back out to help defend the camp!"

Both agents nodded as they carry the German by his arms around their shoulders.

"Quickly all of you follow me!"

Winston said as he ran out of the armory follows by their soldiers and as they got our they met up into close combat with a few talon men with SMGs.

"Reaper! Hang on I'll deploy some turrets!"

Torbjorn who was the only agent it's three soldiers with three soldiers with him managed to reached reaper's spot only to jumped for cover behind their supply rates as the men shooting at reaper turned their attentions on them.

"I can't handle them! Their men have me pinned!"

Reaper shouted as he noticed a gas leaking out of their van. He quickly jumped away just in time as the van exploded.

"We will cover you!"

Torbjorn shouted back as he got out of his cover and deployed as turret with the three soldiers helping him shoot the enemies to give reaper some time to get back up.

Reaper finally got to his feet as he grabbed his guns on the ground and sprinted towards the groups grip on his guns very tight as he began to pull each trigger.

"Hana get to your mech!"

Hanzo shouted as he fired a bow on a shotgun equipped talon hitting him on the chest.

nodded as she fired her pistol on the ones shooting at her only for them to be hit by arrows from hanzo as she ran towards her pink mech.

"We need bastion on the entrance!"

One of the soldiers yelled out as he got shot right on the shoulder.

as most of the soldiers got out of the armory fully armed the talon ship flew away as more talons were scattered around shooting down a few unlucky soldiers of overwatch.

"Bastion get out front! Orisa cover him!"

Winston order as he slammed an enemy soldier onto the ground.

"We need to the entrance!"

He said as one soldier got shot dead and the other on the stomach as we stop has to carry the man and give him to their medics.

"Sir we've lost a few men heading to the entrance!"

One of the medics replied as he treated a wounded soldier.

"Die! Die! Die!"

Didn't every last she'll on his shotguns. Reaper's rage grew bigger seeing all three soldiers with torbjorn being gunned down as the turret the dwarf engineer got destroyed by dozens of bullets.

"Torbjorn get out of here!"

He shouted but the engineer refused as he ran towards him to help up clawing a talon that got near him.

Reaper then decided to put his attention back on the enemies as he fired most of his shells on the soldiers.

"Sir! Were here to help!"

Soldiers came running towards them with on the lead as she fired her cannons in the talon vans.

"It's no use! There's too many of them!"

"No! We can't abandon the camp! We will fight!"

Reaper's determined voices rang through the ears of the soldiers as they all saw just how many more talon's men approaching their camp while firing their guns.

Reaper saw winston and the rest but mostly medics with shotguns rifles and some even flamethrowers.

He then looked at the few soldiers and two other agents with him.

"We fight."

With no word as bullets and gunfire was all they could hear reaper stood up ignoring the bullets flying pass him but kept missing him. He looked at the dozens of SMGs equipped talon and tossed his old guns and pulled out new ones not taking off his eyes on talon's men as he can feel all soldiers and the rest on his side standing weapons at ready.

"We will kill them all."

His focus was now on the talon men as he glared viciously at them and finally ran towards them followed by their soldiers and the agents.

Pyro stood up on the doorway with a red cup of coffee in hand as he watched their soldiers began to do their chores for the day.

The agents and mercs much ratherly preferred eating their breakfast on the living room as they all sat on the floor around the wooden rectangular table with eggs bacon and bread on their plates.

Mercy however had to go out and check their medical supplies

As well as demoman not being human to eat human food and went out to make grenades for munitions.

Pyro took a sip of his coffee and watched the sunrise through the window. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see heavy with a plate on his other hand that had the same meal.

"If pyro needs to burn much leetle men then he needs breakfast."

The russian joked and pyro chuckled and accepted the plate with a smile.

"Come join us."

Pyro nodded as they both sat along with the rest who are having their own conversations.

"You seem quiet. Something wrong?"

Heavy asked and all of a sudden the conversations around the table stopped as they all looked at pyro worriedly.

"What? Come on don't look at me worried I'm okay really."

He said assuring them as he began to pick up his fork and sliced an egg.

"If you luvs are worried about the olivia and the robot pyro plan I assure you luvs that I'll have it under control."

"But is dangerous. How robot pyro killed his medic. And olivia."

Heavy said as he looked at him in the eyes.

"Mercy had been worried about that too. But really there's nothing to worry about."

All agents looked at him and it was then scout who spoke.

"C'mon man. Maybe we can take time to plan it out. I'm sure dere's another way to get dis over with."

"Und do not forget zhat be cannot predict vhat olivia plans to do if he ever encounter her."

Widowmaker added.

"I know. But right now we don't have any time left to plan. All we have now is the path were we can reach olivia. Sadly you're right, we cannot predict what she has in her bloody mind but like reaper said. All we have is the element of surprise."

"Heavy does not like sound of that."

Pyro finished his food and stood up.

"Don't worry luvs. I have a plan that would work out for sure."

All agents and mercs looked at him.

"What is it?"

All managed to say at the same time and pyro chuckled.

"We attack her castle. Much lime how we did to her first one."

And with that pyro went to the kitchen to wash his plate on the sink.

"Holy crap."

Was all scout said.

"If we want to end this once and for all then we will have to do pyro's plan."

Sombra said with an approving look.

"I trust pyro as much as I trust you all so vhy not?"

Widowmaker added.

Roadhog only shrugged as a sign of approval.

"Well if we're going to storm olivia's castle then I might ask demoman to make me high powered rockets for munition."

Phara joined in and everyone let out a chuckle.

"If I must say luvs. I wonder how the robot pyro will react when he sees us at the front side of their castle."

Tracer said with a chuckle.

"He'll IE trying to confront us all at once?"

Symmetra was first to guess.

"He'll go nuts?"

Mei was second as scout snickered.

"Nah. Hell probably rust in fear wen he sees us. Think about it, dat he's da only robot Olivia has Wat chance does he have against all of us?"

"Da. But is pyro who need to kill robot. For fair fight."

Heavy said crossing his arms.

Pyro heading upstairs and running back down fully dress in his armor and mask Eyelander in hand quickly got the agents and mercs attention.

"Wow. Fully dressed in suit and armor. And also with Eyelander."

Scout said giving a thumbs up.

"Ey guys! Pyro and I are headin' out!"

Eyelander said as he glowed brighter.

"Well we gotta go now luvs. Gotta check for any messages from reaps see ya!"

Pyro then headed out leaving the agents and mercs.

"Yo heavy. I have something important to ask you."

"Hm?"

Heavy turned to scout with curiosity as the boy seemed to have something in mind. In which he did.

"Wanna join me pull a prank on our soldiers?"

"Nyet."

Everyone who was listening laughed leaving scout with a groan as heavy just crossed his arms with a smirk on his face.

"It's okay scout. Maybe now is just not the time."

Symmetra reached hand on the boy's shoulder to cheer him up.

"So I've noticed."

Pyro turned his attention on Eyelander as he walked to the communications tent.

"I dunnae see ye with yer flamethrower. Woi?"

Pyro thought for a moment and then responded.

"Well, it's always nice to try out something new. I still love fire though but not as a fiery maniac like before."

He said chuckling at the end of his sentence which Eyelander decided to join.

"Ah I see. But wot do you mean on 'Try out somethin' new'?"

"Oh that lad is later you'll see..."

Pyro couldn't help but from under his mask as he entered the tent and went to check on the computer.

Nothing. No message at all. Pyro thought it must have reaper being busy so he turned to Eyelander and began.

"Wanna know why I don't use my Phlogistinator?"

"Aye!"

Pyro chuckled and grinned.

"You'll see."

Was all pyro said as he went out of the tent with Eyelander in hand.

He then stepped inside one of the ships and in the cargo bay were various supply crates but pyro walked past those as he reached the far end a crate one on top was a flat one painted in red that even had the official red team's emblem.

Pyro reached his left hand to open the lid and much to his satisfaction as he stared on what is inside the red crate and the Eyelander commented, on a very jealousy way.

"Ey wot gives? Wot is te Volcano Fragment doin' 'ere?"

It was an axe. Not such ordinary but somehow much special to pyro. The Sharpened Volcano Fragment. All rock made with a molten lava all marking on the blade of the axe as pyro held it with his left hand.

"Oh don't be jealous it's not talking anyway. It's just that this axe is one of my favorite ones to use on blu team back when that is why I decided to store it away so it would not get old. And who knew that I'd be using it for this very day. "

Pyro looked at Eyelander and smiled.

"Besides. What could any axe loving man wish for to try out something new? A cursed talking sword. No sarcasm intended."

"Yeah well, which one are ye usin'? Yer flamethrower tat axe or me?"

"Hmm. I'm thinking about using both you and this axe. I'm taking a break from burning things. And besides if I love watching the colors of a spark of flame then I have my lighter."

"Ah, he clever pyro! Alright I won't be jealous...As long as ye don't get another sword tat would be an insult!"

"Okay. Whatever you say mate."

The Eyelander then burst out laughing when pyro responded as he was walking out of the ship both sword and axe in hands.

"I was messin' with ye! C'mon laddie of course ye can have as much as sword as you want or axes. Just, yknow...I just hope ye done get tired of usin' me."

Eyelander glowed less brighter at the last part.

"Oh don't say that mate. I'll never get tired. I do love using melees why would I get tired of it? Besides, I would never ever get tired of you because you can talk. That means I can communicate with you during battle."

"Aye thanks mate."

Eyelander said now glowing brighter.

"No need. Anyways we should probably go visit mercy."

"Aye."

But right before pyro could even make his way towards the hospital tent a soldier came running towards him.

"Sir! Sir!"

The man stopped as he panted heavily but then looked at pyro and continued.

"Our scouts have reported that talon came back to the abandoned camp. They said they have spotted a robot pyro leading the group and had been giving them a hard time trying to take advantage. We told them to hold their spot until we get reinforcements led by the heavy."

"Okay I'll get the agents at ready gather some men and prepare the ships."

The soldier nodded as he and pyro went separate directions.

"Luvs!"

Pyro saw all the agents altogether and mercs as they all sat on the benches.

"Oh hey! Who's is dat da volcano fragment?"

Scout was first to its see pyro's axe but then pyro replied quickly.

"Yes. But right now we need to go. The abandoned camp is being attacked by talon and we need to get there and help them fend talon off. Even worse. The robot pyro is in there."

All agents and mercs were surprised as they quickly made their way to the armory.

Pyro however headed to the hospital tent and there he saw mercy on a lab coat while unpacking a dew medical supplies from boxes.

"Oh my pyro can I help you?"

She emmidiately noticed pyro as she smiled.

"Luv we need to go to the abandoned camp. The pyro is leading a group of his men and is attacking our soldiers."

Mercy's smile and cool expression vanished and turned into a cold murderous one.

"Just one second."

She simply said as she turned to face a closet behind her and opened it. There rests her staff shotgun ammo and pistol as she picked it all up and removed he lab coat to put on her armor.

For half a minute of preparation she stepped in front of pyro.

"Okay I'm ready."

She cocked the reserve shooter in hands as pyro led her outside and onto the ship where they saw the agents piling in soon with a few soldiers and demoman packing a small crate.

"What's in the crate?"

Pyro asked as he mercy and demoman were the last ones to enter and sat on the last three seats.

"Ah tis? Just some grenades I made fer me grenade launcher and some stickies."

The robot put down the crate and began to check his sticky bomb.

Pyro then looked into his right at mercy who still had that cold murderous expression on her face which he didn't even expected to see in her.

"You alright luv?"

He asked as he gently held her left hand.

"Ja. I just really hate zhat robot."

Pyro removed his mask as he looked at her in the eyes as he knew that there was more to say other than that.

Mercy sighed and continued.

"I'm not feeling comfortable to speak of zhis vut vith you I suppose it is for zhe best of our relationship."

She paused and took a deep breath as she then continued.

"Zhat robot tried ruining my visions on zhe vay und how I see you. He even compared himself to you."

Mercy looked at pyro as he just stared at her and smiled.

"Hey. There's no need to get affected by that. Really. I've already moved in from everything as all the memories I'm carrying with me are my family on the red team and our good times together. I'm sure that robot us only trying to get to your head but you didn't let him because you have your own beliefs. But what he said was true, that I was like him but those days were over now. And I have full control of myself and my capabilities."

Pyro smiled at mercy as he laid down his fragment and Eyelander on his lap and helps mercy's hand with his both.

"No matter how hard they try to say I'm a monster. It was way back when luv. It may be true once but that was once. Neither both of us should be affected by it."

He then kisses mercy's hand and set it down.

"I'll never see you as a monster. Never."

Mercy said as she laid her head on pyro's shoulder as pyro smiled and reached his right arm around her.

"Makes me feel quite worried about something."

Pyro suddenly began as mercy lifted her head up a bit to look at him.

"About vhat?"

"Reaper and the others. Bloody instict kept bugging me off just recently."

"Medic!"

An explosion came from behind as six soldiers fell claiming four lives and one in need of emmidiate medical attention.

"Lucio forget the enemies! Go assist our medics on the wounded!"

Winston ordered as he threw off a dead soldier towards the living companions.

"Medic!"

Another voice as another and another followed suit as bullets went flying hitting a few unlucky soldiers.

Winston looked around and saw a few several one of their own men laid dead with pool of their own blood.

He stood frozen as he intended the sight of the amount of wounded men they have. Almost everyone on his side trying to protect the main camp was dead most of those others who are still alive are I either wounded or still defending the camp.

Winston shook away the thought of sympathy as he turned to the one other agents none other than mcree who stuck beside him along with a few soldiers.

"Okay, I want you to eliminate all remaining men of talon while I try to catch up to reaper. See if you can find any of our fellow agents."

He charged at two soldiers and jumped above them as he grabbed both by their heads and slammed them onto each other.

"Alright y'all heard him. Follow me."

Mcree went into the other side of the camp followed by the soldiers.

The entrance of the app has already been cleared but everyone tool separate ways as they began to eliminate the last remaining men of talon while most of the soldiers ran outside chasing those retreating away as reaper was one to firstly disappear in which winston with a few soldiers decided to find.

Reaper ran past several bodies he had killed as he tossed aside both shotguns and began running after five other men.

On the open road on foot was where he caught up with them as he pulled out a shotgun and fired a shot onto the one on their rear.

The other four however turned around to face him and a dead comrade as reaper pulled out another shotgun and began pulling both triggers as he aimed out on each four men. His rage finally fading he dropped both find on the ground and stepped forward onto the four men he killed and noticed one of them still alive chocking on blood of his own.

Reaper stepped forward and asked the soldier a simple question.

"Olivia sent you didn't she?"

He asked eyes glued on to the soldier.

The man looked at him.

"So...Sol..Dier...Soldier 76.."

It was when the man choked out his answer as he finally died.

Reaper looked away as he walked away from the bodies but then looked into the dark sky filled with stars and there it was blocking the view, a black talon ship. Reaper watched as the ship flew away and in his thoughts he didn't have any more ideas other than taking out talon's last men on their camp as well as getting rid of their rockets. But he didn't have any ideas on how he should deal with the text that soldier 76 is indeed turned against him in which he was interrupted by a sudden familiar voice.

"Reaper! Thank goodness you're okay!"

Reaper turned around on his left shoulder as he turned to see winston followed by a few soldiers.

"How's the camp? Are there still a few hostile in there?"

He asked as the gorilla nodded bit then responded.

"Our soldiers are taking care of it."

But then knew of the men stepped out front and added.

"Sir most of our men are critically wounded and the other half of on our side are killed. Only us and a few more are in good condition to fight."

Reaper only remained quiet as he looked at winston and the men.

"Listen all of you. I don't make promises but you'll have to trust me if we all want this to end. I'll have this under control but for now all I ask you is a favor. Give our fallen men a proper burial then you can get some rest. I'll have things prepared in the morning for who are still in good condition to fight."

He walked past everyone as he walked back to camp only to stop for a few seconds and turned back to them.

"Tomorrow. This. All this... Are about to end."

He turned away and walked back onto the camp.

"Grenade!"

One of the scouts threw a frag grenade as it landed on just enough talon men to kill as they began shooting at the ones blocking their way.

They quickly ran and took cover behind the large weapon crates as there on the other side of the campfire afar was a large building that serves as the ammunition storage and there where the rest of talon's men are rushing towards as one of them stayed behind to hold off the scouts. The pyro.

"Get down!"

One of the scouts shouted as massive flames began to try engulf only for the scouts to duck and got blocked by a blazing flame.

"Shit! They're getting crates onto their ship!"

One of the scouts said as he noticed through the sight of out of flames reach.

"If backup arrives give them a signal we'll be going straight ahead to block those men with the crates."

The one scout nodded as all his companions began to take the other direction leaving him alone on his own.

The pyro has set list every directions on fire as he no longer see any sign of scouts not even his men. Until...

Heavy was running towards the open as he ordered his team to help out the scouts they saw on their higher ground running towards the talon men.

He ran towards soon natascha in hand as he reached the open. But however there he saw a lone figure. The pyro.

"Robot fight me like men!"

Heavy shouted as he aimed his massive gun and began gunning the robot.

The pyro however was quick enough to dodge as he aimed his flamethrower on the ground creating a fire wall.

Heavy was taken aback by the flames as he emmidiately looked around to find any way to get pass through until he entered falling backwards as he felt a solid punch from his left.

He saw the pyro.

The robot however looked the same appearance the human pyro once looked except for the color that is all black but with a little of dark grey on the edges of his platings. The robot was even tall as heavy himself could tell that the pyro was in the height of '5.8' while the human pyro is just about '5.7" feet tall. The heavy held his gun as the barrel began spinning but the robot however on both hands grabbed the spinning barrel and pulled the gun away and threw it away.

Heavy decided to get up as the pyro threw his gun and decided to throw a punch on the robot's face.

Heavy gritted his teeth as he felt the solid metal on the face of the metal gas mask.

The pyro threw a punch back at him and there he was sent flying backwards landing on the dirt.

From little bit of blood on his mouth heavy spat it out as he clenched his fists and got onto his feet as he charged at the pyro whom he tackled as they both went past through the blazing wall of fire.

"We're here luvs!"

Tracer announced from the cockpit.

As the ship's door opened everyone got out as another ship with soldiers landed right next to theirs.

"I'm hearin' noises."

Eyelander said with a nod of agreement from pyro as he too heard the gunfire.

"Alright luvs we need to split into two groups and help out the scouts mercy you go and see if there are wounded ."

Mercy nodded as pyro ran onto the other entrance followed by the rest of the soldiers and demoman.

The agents took the took the main entrance as there they encountered a few talon men.

"Doc sy ad I will take it from here go!"

Scout pulled out his bat and slammed it on the talon he got closed to with symmetra deploying turrets and a sentry distracting the others.

"They're everywhere. I'm gonna go and take down as many as I can find."

Roadhog said as he ran towards the buildings in search to kill.

"Alright zhen, if he vill spilt up zhen I vill try to find any vounded vhile you take on talon's men. If you are done meet up vith me at zhe center spot of zhis camp I'm sure you remember vhere zha is."

"I'll go with you mercy just in case you need backup."

Mei volunteered and the swiss doctor nodded.

"Luvs is it me or it's just that mei volunteers to go with mercy?"

Tracer wonder aloud.

"I do believe that she does not want the doctor to be captured again as all of us doesn't want our sniper to get caught too."

Genji replied as he saw widowmaker with sombra running towards the wooden tower with a wooden bridge connected to another one.

"I'll hop help pyro and the rest. Symmetra and scout can hold this spot while you two take a path and find any hostile and eliminate them."

Pharah said to tracer and genji who nodded and then flew up headed to the other side of the large abandoned camp with the two making their way towards the vehicles where there are a few talon men to be seen.

"Scout please be careful you might get hurt. At least use your guns instead of your melee."

Symmetra said a bit concerned as she deployed another turret.

"Aw c'mon sy it's okay. And besides I'm used to dis."

Scout said as he strangled a talon and broke his neck.

"But I do appreciate how much you care."

He said teasingly as he hit a knife equipped talon with his bat.

Symmetra was then deploying a dispenser and replied.

"Scout of course I care about you and I love you so much too. But I do think that now is not the best time to tease me about it."

She said as she threw a wrench on a talon sneaking behind scout hitting the talon on the head.

"Okay. But really dough. I care for you too."

Scout said as he threw his bat hitting the talon behind the dispenser that was about to stab symmetra.

Symmetra smiled.

"I know. Now come here and join me shoot these men surrounding us."

Mercy and mei reached a large open area except there were flames at every direction.

"I got this."

Mei fired her weapon on the fire wall blocking them with mercy shooting the ice wall with her reserve shooter as they made their way towards the middle of the open.

Heavy was thrown on the ground as the pyro began to charged at him.

Heavy however got up as he punched the robot in the metal head making the robot spin as he grabbed him by the arm but was elbowed by the robot.

Heavy was elbowed on the left eye as he finally fell down. His vest was torn open as the left sleeve of his red short was burnt from the fire as they fought I the middle of the flames surrounded them but little did both him and the pyro noticed that there was an ice wall behind them as a familiar voice was heard.

"Oh my gosh heavy!"

Mei shouted as she and mercy saw the Russian groaning in pain as he was down on the dirt with flames around him. His massive weapon was laid on the ground far from him but what caught their attention was a tall black and greyish rin a gas mask for a head.

There came walking past the flames we the robot pyro and mercy hated most and there mercy glared at the said robot.

"You!"

Mercy shouted as she glared at the robot.

The robot was chuckling as he reached for his Dragon's Fury and held it up aiming for the female agents but as flames were about to engulf them, mei however fired her weapon as ice began to freeze the flames with the flames melting the ice making it even for both fire and ice to remain on hold.

"His weapon is too strong!"

Mei said as she stepped forward weapon on her ha do still firing ice.

"Doktor! Ice woman! Is too dangerous!"

Heavy said as he witnessedmei and pyro just firing their opposing weapons onto each other.

"Pyro! Fight me instead!"

Mercy flew towards the robot tackling him as the robot dropped his flamethrower but grabbed her on both shoulders and threw her aside only for mercy to activate her wings and fired her shotgun the robot hitting him on the chest.

"Mercy!"

Mei shouted as she rushed towards heavy.

"Sir! Overwatch is taken out our men!"

A talon soldier shouted as he came running to him but was ordered by the robot to stay away as he straightened himself as focused on mercy who landed in from of him distance away.

Mercy saw the robot pulled out two melee weapons.

Pyro pulled out his Third Degree and Maul as he stared at mercy.

"You really want this luv?"

Mercy dropped her reserve shooter and pistol from her holster as she pulled out her staff.

"You have no rights to call me love! Only _my_ pyro!"

She charged at him as well as the robot did the same.

Explosions can be seen as demoman and pharah destroyed almost the whole compound as well as the talon ship destroyed by their soldiers. Pyro however was going straight one by one on the talon men remaining as he chopped the arms and legs with his Volcano Fragment while slicing through several heads with his australium covered Eyelander which the sword was enjoying much of the scene it was witnessing especially the heads he gets to slice off clean.

Pyro sped towards a talon gunner as he jumped stepping on the gunner's head and chopping it with his rock made axe and landing on the ground with one knee touching the ground as he emmidiately got up and saw a talon with a knife. Pyro blocked the arm with the hand going a knife and with his other hand ran the Eyelander as pyro sliced the talon's head off clean.

"Demo clean this area!"

Pyro ordered and demoman nodded as he lead the soldiers shooting down the last talon men.

 _"Pyro come in pyro!"_

It was tracer speaking through his earpiece.

"What is it tracer?"

 _"Blimey! Genji make and I ended up here in the open field meeting up with scout symmetra and mako! Heavy is down and even worse, mercy is fighting the robot pyro! We want to help her but she say she needs to handle it herself!"_

Tracer's voice was in the sound of panic as she speak.

Pyro was shocked as he asked.

"Are there any men with the robot? Are you luvs hurt?"

 _"No actually. The last talon men are also watching like us. Mercy is using her staff and the pyro is using both odd melees. A reddish axe and a weird looking maul. Come quick!"_

Pyro nodded as he ran back to the where he came from and onto the front side of the camp.

Mercy slammed her staff but the pyro blocked it with both axe and maul forming a cross as he forced mercy to take a step back.

She did but charge at him again as she flew up and slammed the staff hit the robot in the face as the robot swing his axe up to hit mercy but mercy countered it with her staff as she blocked it and pulled her staff in which the axe was stuck on the head of her staff as she pulled it away sending the axe flying towards near the talon men watching the fight.

"You got him doc! Hit him! Show dat pyro he can't mess with you!"

Scout shouted.

The agents and talon soldiers watched the duel.

Widowmaker and sombra arrived both speechless at the sight they're seeing.

The pyro slammed his maul as mercy blocked it with her staff as she pushed the robot away.

The pyro was taken aback as he stared at mercy and her staring back at him with a menacing glare.

The robot looked at the agents with the exception of demoman pharah pyro. He then straightened his posture as he hanged his maul on his back as he ordered a talon to pick up his flamethrower and axe.

"I do not kill women. Not even hit them so I think I'd finish this with your mate."

The robot said with a cool expression.

He then walked to his remaining men as another ship came descending next to them with men wearing gas masks and rifles greeting the robot as he walked on the ship.

As the ship flew away all the agents looked at mercy who was quiet.

Mercy's eyes widened as she quickly spun around and rushed to heavy resting his head on mei's lap as she held him.

"Mein gott. Misha you should have not confronted him alone."

As mercy lectures heavy the russian just chuckled and responded a joke.

"Heh. Well doktor confront robot alone."

Mercy couldn't help but chuckle as she activated get staff on heavy.

"I'm worried about doc killing much people when enraged."

Roadhog stated as widowmaker responded to.

"You have no idea on vhat she did back on zhe hidden talon base."

She said arms crossed.

All agents approached heavy in concern as they looked at him looking fine now. His bruises and black eye as well as the blood and buns on his skin from the fire began to fade.

"How are you feeling?"

Mercy asked him as roadhog lend over his hand to help the russian up.

"Heavy feels good now. Thank you doktor. If you and ice woman did not come heavy would probably be dead."

"Oh my god! What the bloody hell happened here!? And whose blood is that!?"

Everyone looked behind to see pyro Volcano Fragment and Eyelander on both hands as he ran towards them.

"Of my god pyro you're late! You should've seen what happened!"

Tracer exclaimed as she and the rest of the other agents began to surround pyro and tried telling him of what happened in which pyro however raised both hands still weapons in as a meaning to get them all to stop.

"Okay first off tracer told me through my earpiece and second I wasn't worried because of mercy fighting the pyro. And third u was worried about heavy. Is he okay?"

Pyro's concern for heavy brought a huge surprise to everyone who looked at mercy for an explanation.

"He is fine mein liebe. Und if zhe rest of you are vondering as to why my pyro isn't vorried it's because ve have talked it out zhat no one should be too concerned."

Mercy said smiling as she motioned for pyro to come closer with heavy standing next to her.

"Are you okay lad?"

Pyro asked his friend who nodded with a smile.

"Listen you should've not confronted him he's too dangerous."

Mercy was surprised as she just said that to heavy and looked at pyro who smiled and continued.

"You left your radio open for some reason as some of the other soldiers and demo heard you talking on an open channel through your radio."

Mercy turned red somehow but shrugged after.

"Well if ye lads and lassies don't mind me askin'? How did the fight went?"

Eyelander suddenly piped in on pyro's right hand.

Pyro held him up for mercy to respond to.

"Oh I vill tell you all zhe vhole fight later."

She giggled after as she locked arms to pyro and looked at heavy.

"I zhink you need to change to some of your fashionable cosmetics."

Heavy nodded with a smile.

"Da. Heavy often forgets to try out cosmetics he has not yet worn."

Speaking of cosmetics scout quickly ran up to heavy to talk about it as he was a huge collector of Mann. Co's products.

Arriving back to camo the agents walked inside the house and all resting in the living room as heavy went upstairs to change to his cosmetics with scout talking with roadhog and demoman as they sat down on the clean floor while mei pharah along with widowmaker and sombra sat on the couch having conversations of their own while taking their short rest while symmetra tracer and mei headed to the kitchen to cook lunch for everyone. Genji however decided to sit on the opposite side of the mercs and agents as he sat on the corner and began meditating.

Mercy took a seat on the comfy soft chair with pyro sitting beside her on her right at the edge of the chair as he laid down Eyelander on the table with his Fragment **(AN: I'll refer the Sharpened Volcano Fragment as 'Fragment' for short)** along with the rest of the equipments and wepons of the rest.

"You seemed tired?"

Mercy asked pyro as she felt him leaned a bit closer to her. She held up pyro's left hand as she looked him in the eyes.

Pyro turned to her and responded.

"Sliced alot of heads with Eyelander. I know it's just twelve afternoon but I got too tired on killing a lot of wankers on the abandoned camp."

Pyro smiled and then looked at mercy in the eyes as he kept their conversation going.

"So how's the fight? Earlier tracer told me you were fighting the pyro. I was far more worried about heavy being vounded instead of you fighting the robot because I know that you can handle yourself out on the field."

Mercy put a finger on her chin and smirked.

"It vasn't much. He said he vould finish it vith my mate."

"Ah...But do you really have to use the word mate to refer me?"

Mercy gave a short laugh and shrugged.

"Vhat can I say, I like hearing it referring to us both. Vut mostly I love seeing you blush vhenever you hear it."

Pyro rolled his eyes and laughed sarcastically. He then took off his mask and placed it on his lap as he continued their conversation.

"So I'm guessing that you won on that 'little duel'?"

Mercy shrugged again with a smile.

"I guess so? He even used a reddish axe und an odd looking maul vut I still managed to rival him."

"Don't you mean 'Outmatched' him luv? I don't need to know how you managed to rival him. You killing his heavy is enough proof to tell that you're more capable than you think."

Mercy giggled and responded.

"Ja. I guess you're right."

"So how does heavy look?"

All agents and mercs stopped at their conversations and looked on the stairs to see heavy walking down wearing his new outfit.

Heavy wore an old WW2 German helmet that had a metallic face mask that was covering him all the way to his nose as the face mask was connected to the helmet itself along with it's circular eye lens. (Promotional cosmetic item: Der Maschinensoldaten-Helm)

As for the upper body. Heavy still wore his usual attire but was wearing a newly fresh bulletproof vest like the old one as well as another red shirt under his vest like the original as well as his usual chain of bullets, but that wasn't nor even the vest was mostly exposed. It was the heavy metallic chest plate that covered only part of heavy's upper body with a neck guard attached also being metallic as well as a large shoulder plate attached to his right arm. (Promotional cosmetic item: Die Regime-Panzerung)

And finally a pair of camouflage fatigues that comes with a holder that contained four extra large bullets similar to the chain of bullets he wore with his usual attire. (Community created cosmetic item: Gone Commando)

"Holy crap! It's da apocalypse! Everyone hide under da table!"

Scout joked as almost everyone laughed at.

"Yo wat's with da apocalypse get up thingy? Is it da end of da world already?"

Heavy chuckled and responded.

"Is Mann. Co limited time offer cosmetics. Very expensive but is worth collecting."

He said proudly as he sat on the floor next to scout with agents and mercs complimenting him about his new look.

"Nice outfit lad I give it a thirteen outta ten."

Pyro said as he and mercy gave the russian a smile with a thumbs up.

"Thank you."

The russian said as he chuckled.

* * *

"Alright."

Reaper began as he stood alone in front of fifty seven men minus the agents.

"On not ordering you to do anything. But all I'm asking for is your help. You did helped me and my fellow agents from the start and by that we managed to make things easy on nearly ending talon and olivia. Now we're nearly a step close to end talon itself but since many of us are critically in need of medical attention, those of us left to fight at have no choice but to keep going forward. But I'm not saying all of us..."

He paused and cleared his throat.

"...Im still going forward and all I ask you now is to help me. Help me get this over with. I am asking for your help as I will accept all of it that I can get. I understand if you want to call it quits and stay here and take care of the wounded. But I just wanted you to know. This planet needs heroes. It needs people who are brave and strong enough to protect the weak and those blind enough to see the threat and I meant the government who has no idea what threat lies under talon itself. But if you can help me protect this world I would forever be on your debt."

No one moved neither any of the agents. Only three uncertain soldiers. One with an AWP the other with an SCAR and the last with an Steyr AUG.

"If we somehow miraculously succeed. I'll walk my way back here to camp if I have to sir."

The one with an AUG said as he and the other two remainined straight as they stood.

Reaper nodded and told the three to load up the heavy weapons on the ship to use.

As he was about to walk to the ship with all eyes silently glued to him winston spoke.

"Reaper. You don't have to do this. We can just try to find another way."

Reaper stopped on his tracks as he turned to him.

"Remember what I said? I don't keep promises but somehow I secretly did on two different ways. I made a promise to pyro that once I'm done leading you all here, I'll come back to help him lead his side against olivia. And the last? Is a promise to myself that I'd protect amelie and sombra."

He approached winston ignoring a eyes watching him as he walked past everyone.

"I can still feel pain physically and emotionally. I can still bleed. And I can still die but if I do I'll fail my promises on both ways. So it's best not to add another one so in case if I die I won't die much of a failure on keeping promises."

He paused for a second and looked at winston in the eyes and continued.

"Remember your work. Find a way to bring jack back to his old self. I'll try sending him here on a ship once I'm dealt with that damned camp. And if I don't come back..."

He pulled out a photo from his cloak that shows him widowmaker and sombra altogether as he handed it to winston.

"...I'll still send jack here on a ship so expect him to be knocked out if I do send him here."

"But you are not going to kill yourself right? Please reaper don't. Think about the two people you cared most."

"It's best this way. I can't handle losing any more men or fellow agent on this, family. Just do your job. Find a way to kill that chemical they used on jack and I'll work on sending him here as well as getting rid of the V3s."

And with that he left and went onto the ship.

"We can't let him do this."

Winston turned to see ana walking up next to him with the rest of the agents followed behind.

"I know, but you know better. There's no stopping him."

Winston replied as he and everyone watched the ship hover above the camp as it flew away.

"Be sure to carry explosives. We're going to o blow up the walls if we don't want to to be knocked out of the sky. Once we're out there we carry all the explosives and as much as firepower you may carry."

The other two soldiers nodded as they began opening the crates taking out explosives and one of them packing ammunition.

Reaper went to the cockpit and handed a paper to the third soldier piloting the ship.

"Here are the coordinates to the camp."

The soldier took it with a nod and reaper turned back to walk back to his seat. He then reached out for a folder next to his seat. A folder also from the black suitcase taken from the talon camp itself as reaper decided to open it and took out a paper at the size of the folder itself. Setting down the folder reaper unfold it and there it shown a map layout of the camp. Reaper knew that he knew what he said and by that he has things under control except the plans on getting rid of the rockets as all of his plans was to break in the camp and once he's done that he'll have to think of he's next move fast.

He looked at the two soldiers and cleared his throat.

"I don't know how far we will reach in that camp. But once we're in there, give talon everything you got as we proceed to get rid of the V3s and destroy the camp. I know this is suicide but there's no turning back now. This is our last shot to strike talon and destroy it once and for all."

"Sir. Talon threatened me that they will kill my wife and our four year old daughter if I will refuse to work for them. But since I'm doing this with you I know I'm keeping them safe so it wouldn't matter if I die mostly for them."

"They kidnapped me one night and forced me to work for them or else they will kill my parents. I dunno how they even knew about them but it leaves me no choice but to work for them on a leash like a controlled animal. Now I think is the time to reclaim freedom."

Reaper nodded as he took one look of the map layout of the camp and looked back at the soldiers.

"We will kill them all."

Both men nodded as the ship flew it's way to the said camp where the last remaining men of talon is aside from the one base olivia has.

Winston hurried to the communications tent.

He made his way towards the computer in a hurry as he sat on the chair and quickly typed in the keyboard.

 _'Pyro this is winston typing, I have some bad news. We were attacked last night as almost half of our people here on the camp are dead while most of our soldiers are wounded and only fifty seven remained in good condition as for we agents here. Even worse, reaper just engaged himself with a handful of three of our soldiers already heading to storm the camp. Pyro please respond emmidiately I don't know how we can deal with this matter of fact I'm currently focusing on a chemical that an kill that chemical talon used on jack. Please advise we can't handle the fact that reaper is committing suicide as of this now.'_

It took a good two minutes after winston sent his message as a message from pyro appeared on the screen.

 _'Bloody hell, this is bad. Winston I'm sorry luv but even if we try to send men to aid reaper it'll mean of them being far too late as there are four on the camp whose going to break in with reaper included. But don't worry there is a way we can help you because the luvs and I here expected you requiring help. We have our V3 in teufort as our remaining soldiers there as on standby ready to launch it when given the signal and is already aimed for the camp. But please winston listen. You must help reaper not because of him and his men on suicide as I know he's too smart to lab what to do on such situations. If you are trying to get 76 back then you will need to aid him with what is left of your team. Just find a way to help them out without having to lose any more men as I know that there is. Sometimes there are just accomplishments that requires help and your the closest to help reaper on this accomplishment, It would only end of you luvs will do it altogether as one. Remember, winston that all we can offer is the V3 that we have but since you're the closest you can offer much more as your objective will never end unless you do it as one side. Till all are one.'_

Winston looked at the last part. Pyro was right. Winston and everyone who is left to fight are the closest to help reaper but their objective on finally destroying talon is near a step away as all reaper needs to do is to storm the actual campsite he won't be able to accomplish it unless all of them what's left will do it. Till all are one as pyro would say. Winston stood up from his seat without a word as he walked out of the tent. There outside stood all agents and omnic's they have with a few soldiers.

"Pyro said he can only offer the V3 they have recovered."

Everyone looked down but ana however didn't as she questioned the gorilla.

"What about gabriel?"

Winston sighed as he looked her in the eye and replied.

"If reaper does not make it...The V3 will still hit in order to destroy the camp."

All were silent as a phone rang. It was winston's as he pulled out of his pocked.

"Hello?"

 _"Hello? Winston it's pyro. Hey listen I'll give you sixty minutes before the rocket launches towards the camp. Please winston go there and help reaper. I know talon has no longer have much men to defend their camp but that doesn't mean they can't block reaper and his group as they are only four. Sixty minutes is enough time to help him reach the V3s and to get the bloody hell out of there either there are still men of talon or not. Our V3 will make sure to hit that camp once you've all been evacuated."_

"It might be too late for us if we try."

 _"Don't lose hope luv you'll make it in time. Your timer starts once you reached the camp I've already contacted our men on teufort and they will detect you in the sky. That way they'll know when to start the timer once you reached the camp. Remember winston, till all are one."_

"Okay. Thank you pyro."

Winston said as feels hope is by their side.

The ship made decent a few miles away from the talon camp and came out reaper and his three men behind. He looked around and saw the had landed on the beach side. He looked at his three men who seemed to be ready as each of the men were carrying bags. Reaper then pulled out two shotguns as he and the men set off to the camp.

Holding a detecting device it began to beep a bit louder as reaper emmidiately switched it off.

"Stay sharp there might be guards."

All three men nodded as they all readied their weapons.

As they walked in a bit further they saw a large wall as well as some vehicles entering the toll. Reaper and his men quickly crouched behind the crates placed near the walls as they waited for the vans to enter. Reaper how ever noticed no one was guarding as he only saw a parked van about three talons in which gave him an idea.

A soldier stood inside the camp at the entrance with a clipboard in hand. Watching each vehicle enter pass the toll he began marking checks on the vehicle as each were containing supplies to be delivered to the new base. As he was about to take a break another van came in. The soldier quickly got back to his post as he checked the clipboard for any more vans as there were all checks as food ammunition and weapon supplies as well as a few others they need. The window on the driver's seat of the van lowers as a man with the same uniform was looking at him.

"Hey man we just got enough water supplies on a supply run. They're at the back."

The driver said cool as the man approached and looked through the open window as a large crate was on board at the back of the van with two more also on board.

"But we didn't need much water supplies."

"Oh that is for the men on the new base in Germany. Special package."

The man replied.

"Alright. Take the crate on one of the ships as the landing pad on schedule for leave to Germany."

The man have a mock salute as he started the van and drove further the camp passing many men around and a few vehicles and lots of crates.

Stopping the van on the parking lot the three men got out and opened the back door to carry out the large crate rested. With a few kind talon's offered help the trio of men managed to bring the large crate onto the ship on the landing pad filled with crates ready to leave. The three men told the other two talons to gently put the large crate down as they saw many talons were walking around them there the three men ranked the two as they began to knock them out with their guns.

A talon officer happens to be walking around at the time as he witnessed then ordered a few men to get the three to stop beating to death the other two talons but only for them to shoot down the talons ordered to stop them as well as the officer unlucky enough to ran behind a van nearby.

The talon men who were armed then set their rifles at the trio only for the large crate in front of them to have the lid explode as a sound of a gun was heard from inside the crate itself.

Reaper quickly got on his feet by the time he shot open the lid of the crate he was hiding as he pulled anther hellfire and began aiming for the closer talons as the trio of his men began shooting those armed ones distance away from them.

"Quick get in the building!"

Reaper shouted as he fired a shot in another talon and another as he ran after his men towards the entrance of the one building on the camp.

"I want one of you to set C4s on every corner while the rest of us distracts the men!"

The one with the AWP offered as he was handed a whole bag of the explosives and took the right side of the building while reaper and his other two men were shooting the guards on a quick and began making their way outside to gather more talon attention.

"Damnit! I'll be right there!"

76 emmidiately stood up from his seat and grabbed his weapons on a locker and stormed out of his office.

"I wasn't Reyes and his crew dead! Block the exit! Find them!"

He shouted furiously as all the surrounding soldiers scrambled out on separate directions.

"We need to split into two groups and lose them off our rear! "

Reaper commanded.

The two other men nodded and without a word, they sprinted towards the barriers reach as reaper ran onto the open.

Clearing pathway of talons the soldier planted all explosives.

"Sir, I've planted all explosives. I'm off to find a sniping spot sir."

He said through his radio.

 _"Roger that. Try catching visual on Morrison and inform me."_

"Yes sir copy that."

Shooting about three talons reaper quickly ran onto a parked van near the tents. He quickly closed the door and began hot wiring it as bullets began to hit the windows missing reaper as he finally got to start the van. Flooring it he sped pass through the men with guns blazing at him.

As he ran the van hitting any living talon on his path reaper pulled out a hellfire and with his left hand he pointed at the ones he's passing by. Despite the camp being too large it gave reaper the hard time avoiding crates or other vehicles except the tents as he assumed that there might be talons inside. Finally he rammed the van towards four talons in a heavy artillery. Reaper quickly opened the door as he emmidiately got out of the van letting it sped towards the men as it hit them but also forcing their artillery towards the wall resulting an explosion.

"There he is! Surround him!"

Reaper quickly spun around as he heard one of the men shouted and saw several armed talons straight towards him.

 ** _*BLAM!*_**

 _"I've got you covered sir!"_

the sniper said through the radio and much to reaper's relief Jesse a van and stopped in front of him as the other two of his men came out guns at ready.

"Alright men, we hold this spot and try to lower their numbers. We can't break inside their building just yet as we lower their numbers while also waiting for any sign of Morrison."

"Yes sir!"

Both men said in unison as they both took separate ways and took their own hiding spots just in time as bullets began flying towards them but reaper however dissolved into smoke as he sneaked his way pass each taking men while his two soldiers and sniper are holding them off.

Finally as he seemed to feel like he can transform into himself now he emmidiately started a black smoke surrounding the last few men behind the ones attacking as he pulled out his shotguns and rapidly firebomb all directions while spinning around shooting any armed soldier he could find he began to make his way towards the few soldiers left on his sight.

The smoke began to disappear and reaper pulled out another two shotguns and fired all pellets on the last few he sees.

He turned his attention back to his allies and made his way back at them. Getting back to them, it was almost like the two soldiers of his were overwhelmed but still managed to fight through as his sniper kept on shooting at the distant ones.

Quickly while dissolved into smoke he quickly sneaked past the first group and did the same as he did to the previous victims he killed but this time after he stopped rapidly firing his guns he grabbed one of the men and slammed the soldier on the ground as reaper quickly pulled out a shotgun and aimed for the talon blowing his head up.

Reaper then heard an explosion and emmidiately turned his attention back to his men and made his way back.

With their sniper shooting the talons equipped with sniper rifles or bazookas the two soldiers managed to gain control on the area as they slowly moved towards and sliced the closest talon with their knives while also shooting their rifles at the ones shooting at them as they ran for cover either behind nearby vehicles or crates.

"Quick! Use the backup explosives!"

Reaper shouted as he ran towards the soldiers who opened their bags and took out grenades.

Pulling each pin, the two soldiers began to threw the grenades on every direction towards the talons surrounding them while their sniper set his attention onto the oncoming talons.

About a good minute of throwing grenades as explosions was all to be seen destroying a small spot on the large talon camp.

Reaper began to see more talons as they saw in the sight of the now trench looking environment of the camp.

"I think our work outside the building is done. Now let's split up and I'll have talon's attention on me while you two plant the rest of the explosives."

The two soldiers nodded as they ran on opposite directions as reaper was the only one left remaining on the spot as he pulled out two freshly new shotguns and began aiming for the closest talons he gets his eyes in at full view.

He quickly ran towards the largest spot on the large talon camp which is the main garage for both land and air transportation.

As he kept on running he ended up on a large metal door. He was hesitant at first but as he looked behind he began to hear voices getting louder. Sighing he opened the door and closed it behind.

The three soldiers regroup themselves instead as many more are tailing them. Eventually they ran outside and took cover behind a tank as he hey try to fend off talon's men.

"There's too many!"

The sniper yelled out.

"We can't detonate the bombs yet unless reaper says so!"

The second soldier replied while the last one was talking through his radio.

"Guys! I just got confirmation from reaper to detonate the bombs!"

.By the time the soldier said it he emmidiately ducked crouching down as a bullet almost hit his helmet.

"Damn it!"

"Alright thus should be able to give us enough time to find a good spot to hold out."

The sniper said as he pulled out a detonator and pressed a button.

The men right after them were startled as an explosion came out and came to their sight was their main building on the camp.

The yellowish talon building began to collapse as the main lower parts of it came the explosion. More explosions began to follow suit as all that were inside the main building were ammunition but mostly explosives as more and more explosions came to view and the three soldiers who planted the bombs had to cover their ears while bracing themselves as some parts on the building mostly chunks of rocks or scrap metal from the vehicles inside started falling onto the ground as the explosion kept on going.

Reaper who told the three to detonate the explosives heard the explosions but somehow more and more explosions came to happen as he began to walk straight onto a large hallway. He saw a sign on the wall and read the word what's on the sign 'V3 storage'.

"I'm heading for the V3s. You three stay safe and inform me if you get a visual on Morrison."

 _"Yes sir roger that!"_

he headed straight to the hall and ended up in front of a sliding door and there reaper stood at the doorway staring at about nine V3 warheads. He stepped in and walked straight further eyeing each rocket. All were the exact same as the one they have recovered. Reaper saw an elevator and headed towards it.

Pulling out his phone as he took a picture of the blueprint he zoomed in the image he looked at the main part of the ship and there inside was the wire he needed to cut. He put his phone back on his cloak and as the elevator reached the top just at the same level as the main upper part of the rocket he began to approach the first one and there as he stopped about three inch away he saw a handle on the main frame to open the the part of the rocket but was locked inside a metal plating as reaper can see through a small rectangular glass, there was also a small pad with numbers. Reaper cursed mentally as he would needed a code in order to open the lock but then realized that he could just make things easy either his shotguns. In which he pulled out a one hellfire and pulled the trigger onto the metal and there he created just enough of a big hole and opened the plating breaking it open.

As he managed to open it he reached out a hand on the handle opening a small frame on the upper part of the rocket and there on his sight was a small panel with various wires and some buttons. He looked around the panel looking each wire in search for the green colored wire. It took him a minute and a half and there he found a single line of greening between the yellow and blue wires next to a few red ones. Relieved, reaper grabbed the single green wire and ripped it off the panel _'One down eigth to go'_ he said in his mind as he turned to face the last eight rockets.

About fifteen minutes after, he finally finished the rockets and headed back to the elevator but as he reached the ground he voices yelling out.

"Don't let him touch any of the rockets!"

"Protect the V3s!"

Reaper emmidiately pulled out one hellfire as he aimed his first our earlier on the first talon and pulled the trigger as he raised his other gun and shot the second talon. Buy as he did three more came rushing in as he saw then began firing both shotguns at them as he started to make a run. He saw a large control panel and saw numbers on the screen.

"Damn! I'm almost out of pistol ammo!"

The sniper said as he ditched the pistol and pulled out his AWP.

"our reserve ammo for pistols have run out. Let's use the grenades instead to lower their numbers!"

The one with the AUG responded as he threw a frag grenade and came an explosion with the other two doing the same.

The trio reached the left side of the camp, or what's left of it large camp though. However as they keep on destroying the large camp the numbers of talon still advances towards them.

More explosions as they opened one of talon's grenade supply crates and started using it making an early start of the new year's eve as they began throwing grenades by two sets each throw. As they saw more talons up ahead the trio was completely surrounded on their spot as they try to hold it out but there was no lost hope for them as a grenade hits the ground with five talons as another one followed in. The trio looked and above the sky was a large ship with an overwatch logo and began to descend on the ground behind the talons.

The ship's large door opening the three could see even from afar was a very familiar gorilla followed by a massive man wearing a knightly armor and a massive hammer. Followed behind them were several soldiers and the familiar agents back at the camp. There was hope to finally wipe out talon's men in this extinction.

 _'Rockets launch at ready...'_

 _'Targets locations locked...'_

 _'Launch code...'_

 _'64552781400618'_

Reaper saw a line assuming that he needed to toe the code in which he did as the metal ceiling slowly began to skip separately opening a large hole for the rockets to launch in.

Quickly he ran towards the large elevator as he was almost shot by several bullets as several soldiers began shooting at him. He reached the large elevator and quickly pressed the button to the surface and the elevator slowly began to hover as reaper began shooting those talons getting closer to him with both hellfire in hands until...

"You're not going anywhere!"

Reaper was forcefully tackled on the elevator as it was about to reach about halfway onto the surface level.

Reaper was punch twice in the face as he shoved the one who tackled and attacked him.

The man was sent flying backwards. Reaper managed to get on his feet as he pulled out another two shotguns but then as he looked at his attacker he got a better look at the man as hhe saw his appearance from head to toe. He was wearing a black and white jacket with a military pants and a mask with a purple glowed visor.

The man's stood up with a black and greyish pulse rifle with a cold look at reaper.

"Jack?"

Was all reaper could say.

 **Whoa! Holy F it's Soldier 76 Vs Reaper! But not just yet! Because I'm saving that for the next chapter so for now I'm wanting to discuss about how this story may end.**

 **Okay first off, I wanted have this end like in the no guns just fists/melee thing and yes I'm no longer having pyro use his Phlog. But since then I planned proctor use the Sharpened Volcano Fragment but then came to my mind was the Eyelander. I know Eyelander should he used by demoman but to make it clear I did broke that rule of tf2 where pyro uses a weapon not of his class title (Like how I did with Mercy using the Reserve Shooter) so I've thought about maybe it would work out fine and then here in this chapter pyro uses both Volcano Fragment and Eyelander. Though I broke another tf2 rule where the classes only can wield one melee and equip one. But for me I think it works out real fine in my opinion.**

 **Now about the ending I'm putting some sort of easter egg in which will be at the last chapter of the story and then after that I'm going to confess why I scratched the entire red team since the beginning of this story while also replacing Demoman with a robot counterpart.**

 **But that's enough for this c** **hapter as I wanted to thank all of you who fav/followed this story as wellness leaving reviews. Really it means a lot though and as for this chapter I hope you enjoyed because next chapter will start off with the Soldier 76 vs Reaper. :)**

 **(If this chapter like the other previous ones I've published has any mistakes/typos my humble apologies)**

 **Chapter 32 coming soon!**

 **ripntear045771**


	32. Serve the good Honor the fallen

**Sup! Alright, this is it. Soldier 76 vs Reaper, and perhaps I might've needed to clear this but this chapter like the previous one will have some scenes deleted. I should have said that on the previous chapter but I have a little problem of myself on forgetting things sometimes.**

 **That being said enjoy is chapter 32 :)**

Serve the good. Honor the fallen

"Jack?"

Was all reaper could say.

He heard the elder man said something but reaper couldn't quite make out a word from what he says as all reaper could quite hear were now the explosions still going on as the large elevator they were in slowly reaches the surface level.

"You are the source of the destruction of overwatch! And seducing our agents to the wrong side and by that I'll have to kill you myself for ruining the name of the organization and the name of myself you've ruined!"

Reaper dropped both of his hellfire and raised his hands in a calming manner as he began.

"Jack, that was was a long time now. Yes. I, was seduced by talon to join them but that doesn't make me the source of the destruction of overwatch and blackwatch. So please. I ask you to calm down and let me help y-"

76 raised his pulse rifle as he glared daggers at reaper with a threatning look.

"Shut up! I shall not listen to you! You can't help me! I've got nothing left but myself as I'm nothing but a man trying to reclaim his life back!"

"Jack... Just let me help you. You need to know the truth. It's not me who destroyed overwatch. I was brainwashed _after_ overwatch disbanded so I have nothing else to do with it's downfall."

Reaper kept his voice in calm ember he can feel it that 76 would not hesitate to pull the trigger so he carefully chose his right words before he continued.

"It's olivia who destroyed it. Talon was the source of overwatch's downfall. It was already existing in a secretive way that no one ever had a clue that it was just there in the first place. Believe me jack. Olivia is lying to you and whatever she's saying to turn you against me is nothing but a lie. She's brainwashing you to fight for her because all she has left now is this camp and get base in Europe."

"You're saying that she's a liar!? You have no rights to disrespect my liege!"

"What?"

Reaper asked dumbfounded.

"There will be no reason for me to believe you and now shall you die!"

Reaper emmidiately dissolved into smoke by the time 76 fired his pulse rifle.

He reappeared behind 76 as he tried to grab him on both shoulders to get him to stop but only for 76 to quickly spun around him hitting him with pulse rifle.

Reaper was forced to take a few steps back as 76 continued to charged at him and threw a punch making reaper fell almost face first but it was his chest to hit the solid metal as his face was at the edge of the elevator up high.

The soldiers of talon ran on the control panel to see the rockets were already on launch in about sixty seconds. One of the men quickly moved in front and tried to disable the launch with the timer running.

Reaper saw it as his eyes went wide open.

"I'll kill you!"

76 was about to shoot reaper at the back of his head as reaper turned around which the gun was now aimed right to his forehead.

"I'm sorry jack."

Reaper whispered as he kicked 76 right to his chest making him drop his pulse rifle that reaper caught with one hand. He then got onto his feet and swing the gun by 76 going him across the face as he was forced by another kick from reaper making the man fell.

Reaper quickly spun around and looked down at the main control panel as he saw about six of the other men were right in front of it and one of them typing on the panel trying to disable the launch. Reaper raised the pulse rifle as he focuses his aim on the control panel. Pulling the trigger he fired half of the clip.

"Blow up those bloody walls!"

Junkrat fired three grenades on a clean wall blowing it to bits with their demolitions teams assisting him.

"Keep on flanking them!"

Reinhardt shouted as he charge at ten soldiers on his own creating a pathway for their soldiers.

With their omnic agents flanking the last batch of talon the soldiers sneaked pass those being flanked unnoticed as they try to avoid losing any more comrade.

As the numbers of olivia's men had seemed to lessen the soldiers took it as an advantage of wander around the camp even further while shooting any talons on the way with the agents doing the same but only for those who were tough enough to handle numbers of targets as those who aren't all about fighting went to separate to find winston who was last seen with ana and mcree.

More explosions more talons fell as rest of the agents began to surround the lasts Ines trying to defend the wasted camp as the rest of the soldiers started loading up on their ships and began departing.

"Kill them all!"

All soldiers charged towards the men on talon who were still defending their ground as the agents began to block the escape of the soldiers who were trying to escape now only one lucky ship not even full of passengers only managed to get away as the last of the ones that escaped.

While the agents were trying to block the talons escaping the soldiers took their chance to charged at the ones who were now cornered in between them and the agents while junkrat however ran out of walls to blow up since there was none left from his and their demo team blowing everything in the large camp until he decided not to join the fight he's seeing as he used some of his explosives reserved to sabotage each of the ships creating another batch of explosions while in the heat if their combat.

The bullets managed to hit pass through the control panel as well as killing a few soldiers with the rest of them aiming their rifles up and began shooting at reaper.

Reaper didn't bothered to shoot back down as he turned his attention back to 76 who was getting on his feet.

"Jack please just stand down. Let me and the others help you."

Reaper said calmly as he tossed aside the pulse rifle onto his right away from his and 76's reach.

"You...I will kill you!"

76 charged at reaper and grabbed him on both shoulders and headbutted him as e followed it with a kick in the chest and finally threw him on the solid metal floor.

Explosions everywhere. The large elevator finally reached the large talon camp bow a barren wasteland.

76 managed to grabbed one of reaper's scrapped hellfire and refocused his attention back on reaper again but then reaper quickly reacted as he rolled onto his right just in time as 76 fired his scrapped shotgun.

Reaper didn't wanted this to happen but as of now he would not want to waste the chance to get 76 back to the rest of the others as part of his suicide mission.

He quickly charged at 76 and grabbed the edge of the shotgun as 76 pulled the trigger wasting a shot being fired up in the air.

"Jack don't do this!"

"You don't know who I am!"

"Yes I know you who you are!"

76 screamed as he kicked reaper on the stomach and watched him taken aback then charged at him as he threw punches successfully hitting reaper on both sides of his face as he tried to block every punch but to no avail, failed.

"Jack stop!"

Reaper shouted as he finally had no choice but to retaliate as he blocked another punch with his leg arm and threw an uppercut on 76.

Reaper then charged at him as he punched jack in the stomach and face as he grabbed him by the left shoulder and three a hard punch making him fell onto the dirt.

The man looked at reaper with a murderous glare as his purple glowed visor only focused on Jim as he stood up and began to charge again with reaper having no choice to charge back at him as he was about to throw another punch with 76 going the same.

"Take this!"

Reinhardt said as he swing his massive hammer as he was followed by hana on her mech shooting down the remaining soldiers of talon.

With their soldiers managed to take over half of the camp helping the agents advance, junked decided to blow up the walls while also having to be assisted by their demo team. Wales tents vehicles and anything or anyone talon related was either gunned smashed by a hammer but mostly blown apart. The explosions finally began to reach out to the entire camp as the three men reaper came with ordered most of the overwatch soldiers to use grenades for taking advantage of lowering greater numbers on talon while having to engage in combat o those who aren't a distance away.

'Oi! I want an explosion here and over there! Blow every bloody thing apart!"

Junkrat shouted as loud as he could as the various loud noises surrounded the entire camp.

Winston fired his tesla cannon on three men as he ana assisted by mcree all separated from the groupafter their arrival to find reaper and to hopefully assist him on the V3s.

"Hey y'all, ah think that separating from the group is a bad idea. We're getting outnumbered!"

Mcree shot about four talons having one bullet on each of their heads.

"Yes I know! But we need to find reaper! We can't tell if he's already sabotaged the V3s!"

Winston responded as grabbed a soldier and slammed him in the ground.

"This way! I found an underground passage! If we encounter reaper there's a huge chance to also encounter jack! There ana can use the Proton-V9 that I created to cure jack!"

Winston said but ana quickly pointed to their right and at the far end from the sight of her one good eye she saw two familiar figures colliding. But for winston and mcree it wasn't what made them to stop at their conversation. What stooped them was what they're seeing ana was not looking.

Reaper threw punches on 76 but 76 countered each one of it as if he can tell his fighting skills.

76 was about to counter another punch vut then decided to go something different. By the time reaper threw his punch but missed, 76 quickly ducked and grabbed reaper on both sides as he tackled him on the ground.

He then reached and wrapped both hands around reaper's neck as reaper tried to pry open his hands. 76 tightened his grip on reaper's neck but then a loud noise interrupted as he turned to face about nine V3 warheads launched altogether.

He watched in disgrace to himself for failing as the rockets finally began to get higher further up in the blue sky.

But at that moment reaper manged to kick him off to his right and emmidiately got onto his feet as he charged at 76.

"You die!"

76 gave one last shout as he finally blocked reaper's punch and punched him into his face with his other hand then jumped up front with his left knee up high hitting reaper on the face.

Reaper felt like the world was spinning as he began spinning a little and felt a hand on his left shoulder and as he was turned around he was emmidiately met by a punch from 76.

Finally he fell down and tried to pulled out one hellfire not to shoot 76 but to use it as some sort of melee as he was now badly injured.

Shame that by the time he pulled out his hellfire 76 picked him up and gave another yet hard headbutt as he followed it with two hard punched from both left and right hands and finished it with an elbow onto reaper's head final seeing the man in black hell backwards while also dropping his hellfire.

76 slowly picked it up and reaper with his other hand as he threw him a bit far as he sees reaper has now gone too weak to be able to fight back in which made 76 feel satisfied himself as he slowly made his approach making each step he take longer as he enjoyed the sight of a weakly injured reaper just laid on the dirt of the trenches of the destroyed camp.

As 76 got closer he heard voices took familiar to himself vut decided to ignore it as he looked up at the sky to see the rockets being to far gone as it slowly reached out at the end of the skies of earth. He sighed but at least he gets to kill the man whom he really hated most. He then finally reached a his left hand on reaper by the neck tightening his grip as he lifted reaper up on the level to his masked face as he also held the hellfire and slowly lifted it up leveling on reaper's left side neck by the time he lifted reaper.

"Jack!"

"Jack no!"

76 groaned as he kept hearing those familiar voices as if running towards him while shouting his name.

76 didn't said a word and ignired the voice as he looked at reaper straight in the eyes through his skull mask.

"Jack please!"

"I warn you to back away!"

76 finally said something in response as he turned his head to see a gorilla an old woman with an eye patch as well as a man dressed up like a cowboy. Very familiar for 76 as he didn't needed any more details about the three others distant away as they looked at him in horror with the one with the eye patch had her sniper rifle raised and was aimed towards him.

76 sneered by it and mocked the three.

"What, you think you can stop me? You are all nothing! Nobody..."

He paused and turned his head back to reaper who slowly looked up to him weakly

"...Like you..."

But as he finished he was then shot right in the necklace he dropped reaper on the ground still the hellfire in his right hand but then something on his right neck hit him.

76 winced in pain as he reached for what it is with his left hand and realizing it not to be a bullet but...A dart...A dart but almost looked like a syringe made like a dart but instead a syringe with a short needle for a bullet.

76 drooped the dart-like string and tuners to face the old sniper and the other two as all three agents were just staring at him as if there was something in that bullet the old sniper fired at him.

"You can't kill me. Nothing ever will. For I am Soldier 76!"

He turned to looked down to reaper once more and held up the hellfire onto reaper's face.

"...And you, are nothing."

76 finished and was about to pull the trigger until reaper choked out and choked his response.

"Yes...I'm no longer that man everyone in overwatch once knew and trusted. I am nothing. But I am..Your friend...I am, Gabriel Reyes...Jack. I'm willing to sacrifice my life for the safety of many innocent lives as that is why I'm doing this against the one you called your _liege._ And by that I'm willing to die for everything that has rights to live especially for my loved ones as Reaper. But as Gabriel I am determined to do whatever it takes to bring you back to your family...Overwatch."

Reaper finally closed his eyes as he expected the pellets from his deadly hellfire to shred his head blowing it to bits. But there was none.

"Gabriel...I have never heard you said your full name not even your first since the day overwatch fell to it's downfall and the day you became Reaper."

76 said as his voice seemed to calm a bit as his expression seemed a little bit down as he lowered the shotgun but somehow went to him was a short but sting of pain through his neck as it reached the top of his head.

"Arrrgggh!"

76 screamed as he dropped the hellfire and reached both hands on his head and fell onto the ground.

winston ana and mcree emmidiately ran to reaper as he was no longer moving.

"Jesse check jack and see if the serum worked!"

Winston ordered and mcree went to 76 who was moaning in pain while holding his head.

Mcree knelt down and held 76 as he turned his body to face him and there mcree saw the purple glow from 76's visor mainly from the eyes seemed to have gone faded as 76 began to take deep breaths still clutching his head in pain.

"It's alright pardner. You're gonna be okay. Its alright."

"Winston! Your Proton-V9 worked!"

Winston was more than relieved to hear that as he smiled but kept his eyes in reaper while ana held him in her arms as he rested his head in her lap as both agents were sick worried as to the man whom they came for and expected to see okay was no longer moving.

 _"Reaper? Reaper? Reaper! Reaper!"_

Reaper slowly opened his eyes and gave a small cough as his vision finally began to be clear as he saw winston and ana both looking at him in concern.

He didn't said a word. But did one thing none of the said agents would expect him to.

Reaper slowly reached his right hand onto the front of his mask and gently removed it.

Black smoke her began coming out of his hood but then came on his paled yet wrinkled face with red pupils now staring at winston and ana.

"The V3s..."

He chocked the words out of his mouth.

"It's okay you already done it. The rockets are all gone and Ben better, the camp is no longer managing to defend itself with it's last soldiers."

Ana was first to respond as she gently smiled at him.

"Reaper-"

"Gabriel."

Reaper corrected as winston smiled and nodded.

"Gabriel, our agents and soldiers have now gotten everything under control. We've managed to flew pass the walls since our spies said they've already sabotaged talon's anti aircraft guns. Jamison gas been demolishing the walls and everything else while our soldiers have been eliminating what remains on talon."

Reaper gave a small sigh that he could in relief as he looked at the sky seeing the nine rockets so far as if it was about to reach out if the planet. It didn't matter now where it lands as the rockets were seemed to be leaving the planet. It didn't matter what may happen to thise rockets. What matters is that the rockets will no longer explode or threatened any innocent lives lives.

He looked at winston then to ana and finally began.

"I'm glad you all came..."

He coughed up a bit and continued.

"...Is jack okay?"

Winston glanced at 76 who seemed to have calmed smiled and nodded.

"Yes. He's okay now. And yes we came because of pyro. He told us that this will never end unless we do it together as one. Till all are one."

Reaper tried to make up as smile at that as he tried to get up but groaned in pain.

Winston and ana held him as the up as reaper looked at 76 still laid head rested on mcree's lap.

"Ana watch over gabriel I'll go get lucio."

The older sniper nodded as she watched the gorilla left in a hurry.

Meanwhile...

"Well if I may. Am I the only one to notice our explosives has not deemed ran out?"

After the whole batch of talon's last few men killed the dozens of explosives zarya was first to talk about it as she decided to sit on a weapon crate with her weapon leaned on it onto her left.

"Ah it's fine mate! At least we get to enjoy it am I right?"

The bomb loving aussie junked came from the distance as he decided to sat on the opposite side of the russian meaning on the dirt.

"Don't you mean _you_ enjoyed it?"

Zarya countered which got a shrug in response from the aussie.

Soon after, the rest of the agent is decided to join them letting their soldiers looked around for any more surviving men of talon.

'So where is winston? Has he told you help him find reaper?"

Hana on her mech asked as she approached in the rest of the agents on their side followed behind with the exceptional of lucio however.

"Oh, well, mister banana lover went find him with our shiela sniper and cowboy bloke."

Junkrat replied as he laid on the dirt.

"Let us find zhem zhen."

Reinhardt said as he ran towards a different direction headed to the left side of the large camp with the agents followed behind.

"Oh bloody hell I'm too tired!'

The aussie whined that made zarya rolled her eyes as she with one arm picked him up and began dragging him as she followed behind.

"Hey! The bloody hell are you doing! I can walk y'know!?"

Junkrat protested only to be ignore as he decided to give up and crossed his arms as he was slumped on zarya's shoulder.

"I found lucio!"

Winston came running towards the agents with lucio as they stopped next to ana.

"Well it's about damn time!"

Mcree said as he looked at 76 who was no longer clutching his head.

76 however was silent. He was hurt of course not that injured but emotionally hurt as he began to quickly remember how it got to the point where he sided to olivia. From the day he was chained and injected with a chemical to the day he bow worked for talon and the day he was brainwashed...It was too much for him to handle nor even he wanted to even remember a thing about it. But then what hurt him painfully the most was rivaling his friend who was just trying to make him see sense as he had no idea of what he's even doing as all he could ever think of was his hatred to reaper and the agents by his side. He liked at his left to see reaper talking to on how he managed to get rid of the V3s. He decided to stand up with the help of mcree holding him as support as he finally managed to get on his feet.

"Gabriel."

Reaper stopped talking as lucio quickly raised his weapon in thought of 76 still having the side effects of the chemical dosed to him but then reaper halted him meaning it was fine.

Winston ana lucio and mcree all looked at jack as they watched reaper made approach towards him.

"Are you okay jack?"

Reaper was first to ask.

"Am I supposed to be the one asking you that?"

Everyone was speechless aside from reaper who smiled no longer caring about his skull mask held by ana on her left hand.

"If that's so then yes. I'm okay jack. Now that you're back to yourself."

76 however didn't said a word after but instead gave reaper a hug as tight as a man could give.

It was as awkward as it may be as winston noticed reinhardt standing next to him and the rest of their agents on their side now joined them watching the two in their manly hug.

Reaper however was a bit uncomfortable with it but either way hugged back.

"I'm sorry..."

He heard 76 whispered.

"It's alright jack."

"No. It was my fault."

"It was unfortunate."

"But it was a mistake."

"You were brainwashed."

Reaper patted his back a little and continued.

"It doesn't matter now jack. What matters is that you're back. Our family here needs you."

Reaper let go as he turned around to see everyone bow the soldiers even approaching behind the agents.

There a few inches away was lucio still healing him then reaper thanked him and looked at the agents and the soldiers who were now reuniting to them.

Reaper looked at the groups in front of him as he stood straight and raised his right fist up in the air and announced.

"We have completed our mission."

Everyone began cheering while others raised their firearms and many throwing their helmets above with winston announcing to everyone about the V3s being no longer.

As everyone cheered up reaper took a step out front and began again.

"Suicide squad at front."

No one knew what reaper meant as all stopped in confusion but then three certain soldiers stepped forward. One with an AUG the second with a SCAR and the last with an AWP.

"Sir."

All said in unison.

Reaper nodded.

"At ease men."

He then looked at the agents and the soldiers all looking at him.

"My work here is done."

Reaper announced as he continued further.

"I made a promise to pyro that once I'm done leading you all here I will come back to him and to his side to help him lead the agents there against olivia."

The agents all looked down and so are the soldiers. The only ones who weren't were the three soldiers reaper stormed with on the talon camp and 76 who was shocked was first to react.

"Gabriel. What is this?"

Reaper looked at him and was about to respond but suddenly winston did it for him.

"Gabriel had it planned ever since we went here to Cuba. He often mentions of going back most of the time. That once all this. The V3s the talon camp and we getting you back us all finished. Reaper will come back to his team who are now in Germany after olivia."

76 wasn't convinced at first. Of course he remembered the castle olivia is currently in but the plan? He wasn't expecting it though he was far by the one who went missing for so long and by that he had a lot to catch up in which he didn't knew how to start where. But then in response...

"I'll go."

The so called 'Suicide squad' looked at him with reaper included.

"Jack no. This is too dangerous. Pyro and the red team exactly knows a lot about olivia so technically the agents there and I are to handle the lasts men on talon while the mercs mainly pyro takes on olivia and his robotic counterpart. You can't come with us."

"Gabriel just give me a chance."

76 looked at everyone giving him looks of sympathy.

"I have been gone for so long way back right when before talon started capturing you all. I don't have any ideas on how you planned to face the countless men talon has."

He turned to reaper at the second part.

"And I don't even know how a truce between overwatch and the men on talon occurred but just this once..."

He looked at everyone and continued.

"Let me take the place on each men that died on the overwatch camp. Let me honor them as a punishment for my mistakes as I will promise to never betraying you all."

Reaper walked up to him as he put a hand on his shoulder and focused his red pupil eyes through the red visor on 76.

"Jack don't blame yourself. Yes those men died. But they died for this. This is what they put their lives for. For the protection of the overwatch camp and for us that remained to moved forward to our goal. Those men didn't died for nothing now that the V3s are long gone. Their sacrifices weren't in vain."

"Gabriel let me do this. For our family."

76 looked at the agent then to the soldiers.

"And for those who has sacrificed for the end of talon."

Finally reaper nodded without a word as he let 76 step forward and give his speech.

"I'm sorry for the deaths of your brothers. If I knew any better way to make my mistake right then this is the way. I promise you all that I will never betray you and turn against you again as that shall he my biggest mistake that will haunt me for life. But to make it right brothers we must go to olivia and help pyro and his side to win. She is the last of talon and once she falls all of your efforts and all of the deaths of your brothers shall be worth it. And to correct my mistakes."

And by that about twenty heavily armed soldiers stepped out front and gave a nod.

"Heavy gunners. Tough and strong in combat. They should be enough to help us push through the castle."

76 said as he looked at reaper.

"We do this together gabriel."

Reaper nodded as he looked at the soldiers who are going with them.

"This is going to be a tough mission but I believe that if we all have faith we will make it through the end of this conflict."

All nodded as reaper continued.

"Gather all the ammunition and explosives you can find on this camp. We're taking the large talon ship we can find. Go!"

All men scrambled out in search for the resources they will need.

"Okay everyone. Since we're no longer joining the fight let us help reaper's men gather everything they need. They have a long way to victory."

Winston announced as all quickly began doing the same by searching for any left munitions with the agents heading back to their ship and began to carry out the explosive and ammunition supplies they had for reservation.

Winston looked at reaper and smiled as he approached him.

"You almost had me thought of losing hope but then pyro called and gave me courage."

"That man deserves all the respect on this conflict. He was the one had so many effort when we were trying to get you all back from talon's hands. Now is the time I return him the favor by helping him. He'll need me."

Winston nodded as he reached out for something in his pocket.

"Here."

He gave the same picture of reaper with widowmaker and sombra altogether as reaper gladly took it.

"If sombra has a mother she must also have her father."

"Some things can't be explained sometimes. And by that I am more content to have them by my side even though I couldn't explain why I felt this sort of way for them both."

"Ana also wanted you to have this back."

Winston also handed reaper his skull mask.

"I forgot. But I don't think I would mind."

Winston chuckled and responded.

"Well you aren't called 'Reaper' without it."

Reaper smiled and nodded as he gladly took his mask and began putting it back on.

He looked to his far right to see 76 heading to pick up his gun then looked back at winston.

"So...What are you going to do now?"

Winston stuck a finger on his chin as he gave a thought about it.

"Well, we still have plenty of soldiers back at the camp. Many of them who are there are our medics taking care of the wounded. But some are recovering now though which is why I'm glad too. But I think now were still going to fight. We have heard reports of crimes all over this country."

"Well you know what they say. Justice never sleeps."

Winston chuckled and nodded.

"Yes. But at least it would be just criminals instead of talon."

Reaper nodded in response.

"Alright I'm good to go. I'm siding with your group considering there aren't more agents there than here in Cuba."

After a few more minutes, the shipping was finished. The large talon ship was ready to leave as they were called to head to the open area of the destroyed camp.

Arriving there, all soldiers got on board with reaper and 76 saying goodbyes to the agents.

"Oh! Gabriel!"

"Hm?"

Reaper turned back to winston who had a smile across his face.

"Once you get there. Finish the fight and talon as one with pyro and his side. Till all are one."

Reaper nodded.

"You can count on us."

Reaper was last to get on board as he watched the main door closed with their soldiers and agents waving goodbye.

"Alright everyone! We need to get back to our ship and evacuate! We have less than ten minutes before the V3 the hits!"

Winston quickly announced as he and everyone ran back to their ship with winston contacting pyro himself on his phone.

"Hello pyro?"

 _'Winston? Oh hey luv! God I was keeping in touch with our men in teufort. They say you have landed earlier and your about ten minutes away before the V3 hits. Have you luvs already evacuated yet? And reaper is he and 76 okay?"_

"Yes pyro. Also, all of the men of talon on the camp had been eliminated. As for reaper he's fine now and we also have jack back to us. They're headed your way now and they will assist you in your mission. Good luck pyro and thank you for giving me and the rest the courage."

 _"No problem luv. We'll expect them here on the camp and contact them once they reach the camp's reach."_

At the base on teufort...

"Yes sir!"

A soldier put down the phone and quickly ran towards one of the engineer me and began.

"Alright men! Pyro just gave us confirmation to launch the V3 to Cuba at the talon camp! Operation For honor and glory is a go!"

Reaper walked out of the cockpit after giving the pilot the coordinates to the camp. He looked at 76 who sat next to the long line of settings next to the gunners and decided to take a seat onto his left.

"So...What did I missed?"

76 suddenly asked turning his head to reaper.

"A lot. You will be briefed with everything once all this is over with. Consider it a story telling from scout. The boy seems to be good at telling stories, humorously."

76 chuckled and responded.

"I bet the mercenaries became close to you?"

"They're alright. Especially pyro. I give him my respect although it's been a while since I've seen them all. I wonder how they're doing now."

"Yeah. So I um saw your picture that winston gave to you."

"Yeah...I loved that photo. Back in talon the three of us would mostly be having pictures during combat or once we finished a mission."

Reaper took out the photo from his cloak and showed it to 76.

The image was showing reaper standing in front of a talon tank arms crossed with sombra sitting cross-legged on top of it onto his right with a bright smile across her face and on the left side was widowmaker standing as well but was leaving against the tank rifle rested on her hands with a smirk on her face.

"They must've meant more to you."

Reaper nodded.

"Yeah. They do."

"Well, why not just...Make it real."

Reaper was a bit confused about what 76 said as he turned his attention to him with a raised brow under his mask.

"Make it real? Like?"

"Y'know...Get married then adopt sombra since she's an orphan."

Reaper frantically shook his head after as he looked away.

"I won't do that. I'd rather keep the three of us like this. And besides...It's better this way."

He said with a sigh at the end.

76 quickly raised both hands.

"Hey I won't judge. I'm just giving a suggestion."

He said defensively.

Both agents chuckled after then reaper sighed again as he looked at the photo on his right hand.

"I surely do missed them."

"Then once we get there, give your daughter a hug then your wife a kiss."

"Whatever."

Reaper rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms looking away.

76 just chuckled at it.

"So is smoke okay?"

Heavy asked as he sat on a chair next to a table with folders in the communications tent.

"Yep. Our rocket is going to hit talon's camp with winston and the rest evacuated. As for reaper and 76 they're headed this way to aid us."

Pyro replied as he stood up from his seat after typing a message sent to the base of teufort.

"Well, is been while since we see smoke man. Is good to have him back."

Pyro nodded as he grabbed Eyelander said Fragment and strapped the sword on his right side with the axe on his back.

"So want go and get some lunch?"

Heavy nodded.

"Da. We might also see scout."

The pair of mercs then walked out of the tent and headed to the quarters area.

Opening the door of the house they saw the agents and even scout talking to demoman.

After seeing the mercs enter everyone stopped from their conversations and stood up asking for pyro about the others on the talon.

Pyro then began explaining then after excused himself then headed to the kitchen.

Heavy saw an empty spot on the floor and decided to take a seat next to roadhog whose also having a conversation with scout and demoman.

"So what you talking about?"

"Oh just taking about watching a baseball game with sy wen all dis is done."

Scout was first to respond.

"Jamison and I are going to hangout pretty much anywhere just not to get bored."

Roadhog added.

"And I will go ta Scotland and take a tour. I dunnae have te time ta go anywhere back when so after all tis I'd take my chance."

Demoman was the last.

Heavy gave a nod and began.

"Is good you have thing planned for tomorrow days. Heavy also plans on visiting home and touring scout in Siberia."

"Oh yeah! I'd definitely come with you after I had my date with symmetra!"

"And while you lads do that I'd go and watch a NASCAR race with mercy. I discovered that's she somehow has a fascination with stock cars."

All four turned their heads to see pyro walking up to them with a tray of sandviches in each five plates.

He set the tray down the table and sat next to heavy.

"I don't know for how long this might take but I make myself a promise to take mercy out."

Pyro said as he picked up his plate of sandvich and so did the others.

"NASCAR race? Not bad. Although I'm not much if a fan but that's a good thing to take doc out. For sure she'll enjoy watching the cars running around at Daytona."

Pyro chuckled as he was joined by the rest but then decided to take a bite on his food.

As they ate they continued on their conversation enjoying the moment until a soldier came in and called for pyro.

"Sir we have a problem."

Pyro turned his head to the soldier with a questioning look for the soldier to continue.

"We managed to send a few men scouting the area not far from the abandoned camp and reported that they encountered a few groups of talon's men just a few miles from the camp and onto an abandoned town. It appears that the men were trying to set up a small hold out spot."

"Have our men already secured it?"

"Yes sir. Would you like to check it out sir?"

Pyro gave a nod.

After the soldier dismissed he looked at the others who were also listening.

"So you lads wanna join me?"

Pyro asked with a shrug as a yes from roadhog and a pair of nods from heavy and demoman.

"Oh heck yeah!"

Scout said as he finished his sandvich.

"Alright then. I'll head out and gather some men."

Pyro stood up band went for the door and headed out.

Stopping by to an open area the agents filed out of the ship along with their soldiers. The spot their made descend was miles away from the destroyed camp as winston quickly looked up at the sky trying to find any sign of the rocket to hit the large talon camp.

"Dear god."

Winston heard one of the soldiers said as everyone looked up and heard the loud sound of the rockets boosters as they saw a massive black and greyish rocket sped towards the direction towards the talons camp.

At the large room of the base of teufort soldiers were on their seats as some stood up as they all watched the rocket made its way to its target from a camera they've installed on its main upper body as they all watched at the large screen monitor.

"Bloody hell it's going to be a large bang!"

Junkrat said aloud as he laughed hysterically.

"Everyone cover your ears!"

One soldier shouted as all did so with some looking away with their ears covered.

And there it was.

A large black smoke from the large explosion as it pummeled the whole talon camp or what was left of the large camp itself.

For winston it wasn't the explosion nor even the rocket that pummeled the camp that made him gone quiet. It was the fact that bow was the time to say talon has no more men enough to protect itself. It's down to those last few with olivia and her last robot.

A smile came to his as winston himself was brought back to reality bow hearing the cheers of his fellow agents and their soldiers raising their guns above the air with their careers in victory.

"It's over at last."

Winston turned to his left to see ana stepping next to him as she stared at the large smoke flowing above sky high.

"Now it's up to the others to end what only remains on talon."

A man smiled and looked at the gorilla.

"I have faith in them."

Winston smiled and nodded.

"Me too ana. Me too."

Winston replied as he like everyone else looked at the large smoke from afar that was caused by the firstly created V3 created by talon itself. A taste of their own medicine.

The men at the large room teufort all cheered as some threw up their helmets as some headed out of the room shouting the news for the rest outside the base to hear it.

One soldier approached a telephone next to a computer and dialed a number.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hello sir, the V3 hit the camp! The talon camp is no more!"

 _"That's good news! For sure the rest here are going to love hearing it. Anyways I'm currently here in the communications tent and are on my way to a location a group of talon men were encountered. I have not received any messages or calls reaper though. I'll be sending you a coordinates to an abandoned talon camp here and if you lads may could you contact reaper and give it to him?"_

"Yes sir, of course."

 _"Thanks I'll be sending it now. It'd be better to have them securing that camp we've claimed."_

"Yes sir."

After he ended the call pyro began typing the coordinates to the abandoned camp and sent it to teufort for reaper.

He picked up his Eyelander and fragment both rested on the table and walked out of the camp.

Passing by the few soldiers he summoned he also saw mercy strapping her shotgun while walking.

"Hey luv I hadn't seen you in a shirt while."

Mercy stopped in front of him and redsponded.

"Just had to check-in medical supplies."

Mercy replied with a shrug.

Pyro gave a nod then continued as they both began to walk to the ship.

"Anyways luv, I have great news. The talon camp is no more!"

"Vell zhat is great news! I just hoped zhat emigre others are okay."

"I gave them sixty minutes to get in and out before our rocket launches."

"Vell I'm sure zhat is enough time for zhem. Vhat about reaper und 76?"

"I'm sure he's in his way here. I've given the coordinates to the camp we've claimed from olivia's men."

"Vell speaking of olivia."

Mercy paused and the two of them stopped walking as they were only a few feet away from their ship.

"What about her?"

Pyro stared at mercy confused and as to mercy though, she gave a sigh then continued.

"I'm still not convinced about your plan. Not even sure if it's going to vork out vell. I'm more vorried more about vhat if zhey plan on doing a trap on you?"

Pyro put his hands on her shoulders and looked mercy in the eyes and replied.

"It's okay luv. I know you're worried but I assure you, it'll be fine. We even had a deal remember? That we'll go together."

Mercy looked down and sighed as she gave her response.

"I know vut I keep having zhe feeling zhat vhat if she is planning to set up a trap. She knows you're zhe source of her organization's downfall und for sure she could not go down vithout having to get you back."

"I don't know how she'll plan on doing it but I promise you luv. This will be over soon. Without having anymore livrs of our own being taken away."

Pyro said as he held mercy's hands and kissed it as he looked at her blue gleaming eyes.

"If you want luv, you can uber me in case anything bad happens."

"Alright."

"I hate ta break yer conversation but we have somewhere else ta be."

Eyelander suddenly interrupted as both pyro and mercy chuckled and nodded at the sword.

As they went aboard the ship they sat next to each other at the far end of the seats while waiting for the rest to come aboard.

A few moments later, the rest of the soldiers followed by the mercs and agents finally got on board with pyro noticing demoman and scout having sword's of their own strapped on their sides.

"Hey lads. What are those?"

Pyro asked as he pointed to the swords as both mercs sat next to him on his left.

"Oh did is da sword Tavish once was giving to Mr but is often use my Sandman. I found it on his treasure chest where it started his melees. It just came along packed with da weapon supplies dough. Da soldiers must've thought it was also included."

Scout held up his sword with his right hand and stared in awe at the shiny blade that somehow remained still without a single hint of rust.

"I never thought I'd be able to see did but since Tavish was giving it to me once den I might keep and use it."

"What's it called?"

Pyro asked as he too stared at the sword.

"Three-Rune Blade. Da last sword Tavish ever bought. He was giving it to me after but I said I'd be fine with my Sandman. Heh. But since I have it now, I'd use did instead of my bat."

Pyro then turned to demoman who also was having a sword pyro hasn't seen as well back when he worked with the previous demoman.

"When we found te treasure chest, tis lovely thing got me attention. Ten scout said I should have it since only yer friend Tavish is te one likes usin' swords."

"It's kinda hard to pronounce it's last name but it's called Claidheam Mòr. Tavish also bought it but he didn't get to use it much like his other melees."

Scout added and pyro chuckled as he continued.

"Yeah. Because he often uses his scrumpy bottles."

All three chuckled in unison as they saw the female agents entered and sat on the opposite side of the mercs then after. It was heavy.

Finally everyone got on board and the ship closed it's door and finally began for take off.

"So vhat do you zhink is it going to be zhis time on zhis new location vhere headed?"

Pyro turned to mercy who asked.

"It was said to be a hold out spot. Probably for us when we attack their base. Either ambush or their evacuation center."

Pyro said with a shrug.

He looked at the others for a moment.

Scout busy having a conversation with symmetra. Heavy talking to roadhog and demoman. And so were the other agents doing the same.

He looked back to mercy as he cleared his throat then began.

"Seeing then all happy like this makes me think about the others away to another location. Do you think their like this luv?"

"If you meant by being happy zhen yes I'm sure zhat are now zhat zhe talon camp is no more zhey have nozhing to vorry about on zheir objective. I just hope zhat ours ends soon."

Mercy sighed by the time she finished.

Pyro knew exactly what she was trying. He too wanted all that they're facing to end. Though it won't be over unless they finish off olivia and what is left of her organization. Pyro reached his rights hand to mercy's left hand and gently held it as he continued.

"It'll be over luv. Trust me."

Pyro said as he gave a reassuring smile under his mask.

Mercy smiled and nodded.

"I trust you more vith my life."

She laid her head on pyro's shoulder as she gave a small sigh.

Meanwhile...

"So this is the location of where they reclaimed it from talon?"

76 stood from afar, standing on the higher ground watching a large open field of first and a brown up building that could resemble a warehouse or a compound.

The ship landed a distant away in worry of talon might still be lurking on the said location. Reaper walked up next to 76 while their soldiers gathered crates from their ship.

"I was told that this used to be a camp. It was abandoned due to the new base being active, assuming talon or olivia no longer need it."

"Well we should better get going to it. Best to secure it before talon tried to reclaim it."

Reaper nodded as he told the soldiers to take the ship to the camp right after they made sure it was safe enough to land.

The two men then began to take a walk towards the abandoned camp.

As they walk in silence, 76 decided to start a conversation letting the mood go smooth as possible as he can tell that reaper is once again dead serious just since they arrived.

"So uh, do you think they'd be surprised if they see you? Y'know those who you love most."

"Can it jack. I'm in no mood for this."

The deathly serious tone behind reaper's voice flowed up as if he was back in the overwatch camp on Cuba.

"Sorry...Just trying to lighten the mood for a bit."

"It's okay jack. Just...Not right now."

As they entered the camp it was a huge relief from reaper and a little bit of surprise from 76 as they saw soldiers no longer from talon but the ones on their side. Most of them were the scouts. Others engineer's and gunners on patrol around the camp. Level three sentries can also be seen deployed on every corner as they walk but ended up on the center of the camp where various large tables with computers and other sorts of military equipment.

"Sir!"

A claw-handed soldier approached.

For reaper he familiar with the soldier named Zyon in which he gave nod and pulled out a question.

"Where is pyro?"

"If I heard correctly from Intel, pyro is deployed along with the agents to a location a small group of talon were encountered. Pyro said that he will need you to guard this camp in case talon attempts to strike again."

Reaper nodded and asked another question.

"Have our troops been transported here?"

"Yes sir. However, teufort base is to remain active while the rest are on another camp on the town of Rottenburg a fee miles here, sir."

Giving one final mid reaper let the soldier off for his duties as he turned to 76 who was quietly just standing next to him while looking at the soldiers at the soldiers doing their chores.

"Are you alright jack?"

"Yeah. I just never thought that it would be possible to make them believe the way we do."

"Well it's not by wanting them to. It is by making them see sense. Showing them who the real enemy is and who isn't. They're here with us because they want to reclaim their freedom that talon has robbed from them. It is also their purpose aside from redeeming themselves."

Reaper turned to his left as he saw a large crate filled with scratched weapons possibly belonging to the men of talon who fell to their demise.

Reaper approached the crate as 76 noticed and watched him approached a large wooden crate.

There stashed were either broken or scratched rifles to be melted for parts and one being a custom made hammer. Torn in have length from the main handle itself as reaper picked it up with both hands staring at it.

He heard footsteps approaching behind as he turned to his shoulder in his right to see 76 also looking to see what he has in both hands.

"Pyro probably got too much kill for his hammer to instantly broke in half."

Reaper said as he set the broken Powerjack onto the crate along with the scratched weapons.

Reaper then pressed his earpiece and called for his men.

"Camp secured. Bring the ship in."

 _"Yes sir."_

He turned to 76 and began.

"We should let the men to do their work. By now I'm going to set up our communications center on that building right there."

Reaper pointed towards a building behind him on the left side of the camp.

"Alright, is there any way I can help by chance?"

"Just help our men carry out our supplies. The men here shall take care of it on where the supplies shall be."

76 nodded. At least he can make himself useful even in this sort of way.

As the ship landed on it's destination, the agents and mercs with their soldiers all filed out of the ship and began observing the surroundings.

There were also houses, but were far more visibly destroyed. Bullet shells and a few talon vans with bullet holes parked around the spot. As the soldiers began to took separate ways to secure the place while the mercs and agents began to walk straight further down the small deserted road.

As they reached the far end there they saw soldiers setting up tents and others carrying supply crates in other tents.

"Sir!"

The tall soldier chris saluted with pyro nodding.

"We managed to hold off talon's men. Only thing is, a talon ship came in and started evacuating every last remaining ones. If I'm correct I assume that talon is now moving actively to try and stop us from getting to their base."

"Right. Anyways were here to check things out, just wanna make sure we don't get any casualties."

"Not at all sir."

Pyro nodded then turned his head back to the mercs and agents.

"They seemed to have things under control here. But if we want to make sure talon doesn't come back here then we'd stay for a little while just in case."

Everyone nodded in response as pyro turned his head back to chris.

"Where's your buddy?"

At the point on mentioning 'Buddy' it was clear that the short female isn't present as the agents and mercs had noticed.

"Kate was sent along with a few soldiers to scout an area possibly with talon activity not far from here. If I may guess, I think talon is trying to confuse us. Making us all go around every corner after them while they buy themselves time by doing this."

"I'm starting to think the same thing. But are there any reasons by chance as to why would they just try and take this place? It's not like there's something valuable in here."

Chris only shrugged as he responded.

"No clue sir. But if there are, it would be olivia trying to bait us into these spots. But that's just only a theory of mine."

Pyro nodded again as he let the soldier be off on his duties.

"Alright luvs. That means no fighting at this moment but we'll make sure that talon doesn't make it out of here alive if they come back."

Pyro paused for a moment when his phone began ringing.

He took out his phone from his pocket and held it up to see who it might be.

"So who's dat?"

Scout asked as he and the rest all stepped a bit closer to listen.

Pyro however just stared on the screen. There was no number or a name but just 'Unknown' labeled in refer to the caller.

"Not sure, scout. Look I know you're just new to using a smartphone but have you, by any chance accidentally called by emergency call? Well you sometimes did once to heavy and symmetra by accident."

Scout took out his phone and looked at the screen after powering it on then looked at pyro shooting his head.

"Um, no. Mine's on airplane mode."

"Strange."

Pyro said as he without hesitation answered the call as he held the phone up and out on the speaker for everyone to hear.

"Hello?"

Everyone went a bit close to listen as they began to hear an all too familiar voice on the line.

 _"Oh hello there mate! Bloody god it's been such a hard time for me to finally get to speak with you person!"_

Pyro almost gasped by the time he heard the voice.

"The bloody hell you want Pyro - 76."

Everyone agent and merc were dead silent as they heard the mention of pyro's robotic counterpart.

 _"I'm just wanting to say hi that's all. But since we're having a lovely pyro to pyro chat I'd love to stick for a little moment since I'm on free time. Now how's your lovely mate? Is she still mad?"_

Mercy can hear it as so were everyone. It was safe to assume that mercy being silent at the time was a bad sign. Scout who was standing next to her slowly edged away and close to symmetra as he knew mercy's blood began to boil in which pyro noticing as well.

"She's pissed."

 _"Well she should be happy that even so, she won on our little duel. Anyways, I called by to tell you luvs that you have no clue on what talon has in possession. Shall you continue not? You have no clue."_

"We know. Eyelander told us everything that is needed to know."

 _"Well in that case then good luck. You'll never get to olivia and her weapon."_

"We don't care. Were going after you now that it's all that is left of your organization."

 _"Please, we are not enemies. For now. there shall no need for hostility."_

"I don't care. You listen to me. I'm coming for you and olivia no matter the cost and no matter what. I'll terminate you both."

Pyro's voice as he speak was a bit colder as everyone noticed.

The robot pyro however only chuckled and gave his response.

 _"Very well then luv. But like I said. Good luck."_

After that the line went off with the robot pyro chuckling pyro put his phone back to his pocket.

Looking at each agents and merc, he inhaled deeply and straighten his figure as he trained calm. But for some like widowmaker and scout, they could tell that pyro was trying to hold back his anger. Mercy too was looking pissed but more than that it was pyro who was even more.

"I believe that we should start working on our way to that bloody base of olivia's."

Everyone nodded in response as pyro excused himself.

"I can tell dat pyro isn't well taking dis. He's angry but he's just trying get it in control."

Scout was the only one who managed to speak after.

"I can tell zhe same zhing."

Widowmaker added.

"I zhink I needed to speak vith him on zhis one. Excuse me for a moment."

Mercy excused herself and began to separate from the group as she went to follow pyro.

Pyro entered a house that is used as the communications area. There he began to message the base of teufort to head to their camp while also sending a message to the abandoned camp asking if reaper and his crew had arrived.

After he sent two messages at two different locations he heard someone entered and turned around to see mercy calmly approaching.

"Hey luv. Just sent some messages. Just informed Teufort to provide aerial support once we're attacking olivia's base as well as asking if reaper had arrive on the abandoned camp."

Mercy didn't responded as she walked in further then stopped in front of pyro a few inches away.

"If you are bozhered by anyzhing else you can tell me. I can tell that somezhing is indeed bozhering you."

Pyro looked down as mercy began to head his left hand and looked him in the eyes through the red visor of his mask.

"You can tell me mien liebling. I vill listen."

Pyro looked at mercy in the eyes and responded.

"I can't stand letting that robot in our way. If he's still around olivia for sure will get herself some time to maybe even recruit more people to fight for her. It's what I'm mad about."

There was a pause after then pyro continued.

"Luv I think it's best to do my plan. Take them out both. I know it's suicide but what choice to do we have? The other had already agreed to do so. Why not give the shot now?"

"I too agree vut I don't know how I vill take it if I lose you. Zhat is vhy I'm staying by your side vhen zhe time comes for us to attack zheir base."

"I understand luv. But what I can't take off my mind is that bloody yank robot."

Pyro sighed as he looked down.

Mercy wrapped her hands around him and whispered.

"Ve'll make it through zhis. Together."

Pyro smiled and gave a small nod.

"Let's just forget that awful 'Pyro to pyro' chat earlier. I did said once that we shouldn't be affected by it right?"

Mercy giggled and nodded.

"Ja. You almost forgot."

She continued giggling after.

"Well I'm sure Teufort will make it in time. Once they arrive they'll be on standby on the abandoned camp. Reaper could use a handful of men at his disposal."

Mercy nodded again and the two of them walked out of the house and onto agents.

There they were all standing talking on various conversations as pyro and mercy went join them but as they did the two of them both noticed something in the blue skies above the town and from a distance, they saw three black ships on what appears to be headed towards the very town they're in.

Both exchanged looks only for pyro to firstly speak.

"Talon wankers."

Wiping a sweat off his forehead, 76 let the soldiers on the camp to carry the crates onto the storage room, a large green colored tent.

He looked around to see that everyone was having things under control. Now that being clear for him, 76 decided to take a small break and walked out of the way of the soldiers working as he sat on a weapon crate next to a deployed turret.

Of course. There was nothing he could do, since he's watching the soldiers do the job themselves. 76 placed his gun next to his right leaning against the crate as he just sat trying to think of what he just did. He still couldn't believe it though. At least he can commit it by accident but why have him remember committing it? He didn't know. For all he know is that he needs to pay his debt. That debt of the lives he caused on the overwatch camp on Cuba and he knew that he must take the places of those fallen soldiers himself. His punishment shall be a soldier who directly obeys every single command. As he started at the dirt while in his train of thought he was approached by reaper as he noticed.

"Just got a message from camp that pyro and the rest were deployed to a town a few miles from here. If know any better then I'd say that olivia is planning on taking small areas, possibly by either hod out spots or evacuation centers."

Reaper said as he leaned back on the crate onto 76's left.

Although there wasn't any response from the elder man in which reaper frowned and loomed at him.

"You've been quiet jack. Something wrong?"

76 could only make up a sigh as he slowly turned to face reaper.

"Still can't forget about what I did..."

"Are we still going back to this again jack? For the last time it's done, get over it. You didn't have a clue about what you were doing so it isn't really your fault. What only bothers me is that olivia still lives and I can't get over the fact that she and her trusted robot are planning something. We can't do this without you jack."

76 only sighed.

"I don't know anymore...Maybe I should just stick following orders. I feel like I shouldn't be leading for some mistake I've committed."

And by that 76 looked down closing his eyes.

Reaper placed a hand on his left shoulder and began.

"I won't judge you. If you want it this way then you can have it. I can respect that but please just get over it jack. Some of us also has past mistakes but that doesn't mean that we can't or don't have the rights to live on and be happy."

Reaper finished as he stood straight and dusted the waist if his cloak and turned to 76 with one final word.

"If you want to follow orders then do me a favor. Help the soldiers make sure this camp is fully secured. That's an order."

76 nodded as he stood up and picked up his pulse rifle.

"Okay."

Reaper nodded back then walked off with 76 joining us to the fee men who were deciding to o patrol outside the abandoned camp.

"Bloody hell. That robot planned this for sure."

Pyro said as he stared into the oncoming ships now gaining a few attention from their other soldiers.

"Und I do believed zhat somezhing vrong us about to happen after your pyro to pyro chat."

Mercy added as she pulled out her shotgun and cocked it.

"Holy crap! Guys look!"

Scout managed to get everyone's attention as he pointed towards the sky and above just near the entrance of the town were three talon ships.

Pyro and mercy ran up to the others as they stopped they saw the ships began throwing down ropes and came sliding down in each ships were talon soldiers.

"Alright luvs you know what to do! Defend!"

Pyro shouted as he pulled out both Eyelander and Fragment.

He saw as few men now making their quick approach but however, those men weren't like the usual grunt units of talon. Somehow the one's attacking them wear wearing gas masks as mercy assumed it was the robots pyro's personal men or bodyguards as some of the men were carrying rifles while most of them carried flamethrowers.

Pharah quickly flew above and began targeting one of the ships.

"Demo help pharah! Heavy flank them!"

Pyro ordered as he began to command each of their soldiers to find d coverings and try gunning down the oncoming talons men.

As the mercs went out front with the agents followed behind, most of the bullets fired at the talon men were pretty much wasted as to each men managed to dodge and we're accurately shooting the soldiers, luckily mercy managed to distract the men to get they bullets onto her as she dodges them in thin air while flying.

"Leetle babies cry! Cry some more!"

Heavy's loud roaring Natascha endlessly spin it's barrel as massive amounts of bullets railed in like a speeding train pass through the bulletproof vest me of each gas mask wearing men.

"Oh this is bad!"

Heavy quickly tossed his large gun aside a nearby van then jumped right in next to it as three talon pyros caught him by their sight.

Firing massive amounts of flames the pyros began surrounding heavy but luckily, widowmaker managed to snipe them out. Only thing is that it took her a few bullets on her clip as the helmets of the pyros had seemed been solid.

"It is safe now!"

Widowmaker called out and heavy began to peeked out of the van with his large gun in hand.

"Thank you!"

The russian said from across the open road.

In the main front passing each masked talons, pyro began to slice each heads off as he began spinning like a human tornado with his Fragment chopping off each men on their torsos with his Eyelander slicing off clean the heads.

As pyro ran towards the soldiers he jumped on top of the first one he ran up close into as he landed on the ground and quickly slicing off the legs of the soldiers charged at him.

Hearing screams as each on about four men fell screaming with each of their feet sliced clean off.

Pyro stood up as he noticed talon pyros.

Of course if there are any to be called the best of the best for being a pyro it would only be him. Only thing is that he's done with fire business.

For a second after he tightened his grip on both Eyelander and Fragment, and began charging towards the pyros with no fear but courage and bravery. Like a knight.

"Bonk! I mean...Slash! I'm using a sword now not a freaking bat!"

Scout said as he confidently charged at two soldiers and jumped on too as he stretched his right arm with his Three-Runed Blade in hand and gave a single swing as the thin sword sliced off two heads clean.

Scout landed with one knee touching the ground and stood up.

Turning to his left to see a talon pyro, he was then about to charge at the soldier only for a flying wrench be sent towards the talon pyro.

Scout was surprised to see symmetra walking towards to get the wrench she threw.

An old fashioned wrench that was newly polished and close into the upper part of the wrench's head itself was a yellow line with black stripes and on the top part are a pair of glowing lights, consisting a red and a blue one. **(AN: The wrench belongs to Fred AKA Team Fortress Classic Blu Engineer)**

As symmetra approached scout he gave a thumbs up with a smile.

"Nice one sy! Oh hey nice wrench! Classic!"

Symmetra held it up and responded.

"I found this inside an old box on the old Blu base with various pictures of mercenaries wearing blue uniforms."

"Oh...Dat sy? We also have dose too on da Red base. Pictures of da previous teams who once fought in da gravel wars."

"Well, isn't that nice to find such an ancient trophy? Especially when it's made from the 1930s."

Scout only chuckled.

"Suits you well love-I-I mean sy."

Symmetra giggled but then was interrupted by six gas mask wearing talons rifles at ready.

Scout frowned upon the sight of the masked men as he held up his sword and set his eyes to symmetra.

"Shall we?"

Symmetra smirked with a nod and deployed a pair with one being a turret and the other a level three sentry.

"Yes. We shall."

Firing about two shots and letting the pellets do the job on shredding the vested through the intestines of the talon men.

About seven dead men mercy managed to kill with her reserve shooter as she proceeded alone on an empty road.

There at far end gunfire ran through her ears as she quickly ran towards the source of the noise while reloading her shotgun.

Upon reaching the end of the road near the town entrance she saw their soldiers shooting the masked talons but failing as those men were seemed to be well trained for an ordinary soldier of talon as each of themes as mercy witnessed were doing combat tools and dodging the gullets the overwatch soldiers fires at them. It was a good thing also that the overwatch soldiers knows how to react fast before a bullet could either struck them or get gunned.

Mercy pulled out her pistol instead and flew above not too high as she aimed at the one talon at the back of the group then pulled the trigger. Although she may have not have hit the soldier on the head but she did managed to hit the back of the neck as she watched the man fell down dropping off hi rifle for a spilt second and aimed for the second one.

Catching mercy on sight above, the masked men with one being a pyro put their attention on her as they began to raise their rifles and flamethrower up with mercy managed to shot another one of they're own.

Of course, it wouldn't be that easy for them even if they have a pyro in their side to have mercy be chased down by flames in thin air but that wasn't going to be as easy for them to hit mercy and if so, the overwatch soldiers as in that moment they put her attention on mercy took it as a chance to shoot them back.

Mercy aimed and fired another bullet hitting one SMG armed soldier next to their talon pyro as she emmidiately followed with a quick react by dodging the first few bullets almost having a a scratch on her armor but for mercy she wasn't going to let that happen easily as she pulled out her shotgun and aimed at the men who are shooting at her accurately as she continually dodged but stop for a second and up quickly she aimed not caring the bullets trying to hit her and pulled the trigger of her shotgun.

"Get down!"

The talon pyro did a combat roll onto his right not because of the pellets that guy about three of his companions. What he rolled out of were the bullets speedily flew past killing almost everyone on his team except him.

The man quickly aimed his flamethrower at the soldiers and began unleashing a straight but spreading flames only for his stupidity as he heard a thud from behind. There he emmidiately spun around only to meet one shot but a great deal damage of pellets from mercy's reserve shooter sending the talon pyro flying towards near the dead companions of his.

Mercy cocked her gun as a shell ejected out and began loading a new one. She looked at the men of their own who all seemed unharmed and much to satisfy her seeing unharmed people of their own, she emmidiately began to order the men to split up to find and help the rest defend the town and the men complied taking separate ways of their own.

Mercy now alone heard explosions and emmidiately she saw one of the three talon ships crashed down on between two houses. Thankfully there weren't any agents and or overwatch soldiers at the spot where it crashed.

Mercy made sure she had a fully loaded shotgun before deciding to head to the spot where she saw a single rocket shot down the said talon ship.

"Oi! Ye bloody birds ain't goin' nowhere!"

Demoman shouted in the middle of the gunfight as he took out his sticky bomb and fired about a whole six stickies. Bad luck struck the scottish robot as when he pulled the trigger for the sixth time, his sticky bomb jammed. Jamming it's trigger on hold making the scots-bot curse to himself and decided to pull out his Claidheam Mòr and began charging at the masked talons while on his left hand he triggered the stickies he fired with his detonator.

There it was, another ship crashing as demoman managed to fire five stickies below it.

As the ship crashed mainly on the houses it also claimed a few unlucky lives but good thing those wasted lives were from the robot pyro's men who where near to where the ship crashed.

Demoman being crazily shouting 'Freedom' began slicing the heads of the men he gets close into while also allowing the overwatch soldiers to shoot the ones on taking cover while trying to shoot the demolitions expert.

Pharah on above was distracted by the sudden bullets that came from none other but the masked men trying to shoot her while luckily she manages to dodge while returning a few rockets on the men below her as she watches explosions claiming the few lives.

Still a few men below annoying her with the damned bullets they're accurately firing up on her, it left her no choice but to take out the few numbers of men shooting at her with her last few rockets leaving the last talon ship on it's own.

Why would those damn ships be airborne if they're only dropping off their men? Of course, gunners on boards with chainguns. It explains why not many of the overwatch soldiers were running around guns ablaze while in the open road on the town.

Pyro kneed a knife wielding soldier and took a single swing with his Eyelander slicing off the head clean. After killing off the terrible talon pyros, he eventually found the other agents consisting roadhog mei and sombra along with their soldiers in a gunfight with the masked talons. Thankfully it was pyro who took out what seemed like the last pyros bow to his relief there wer only a few riflemen but their accurately damn well as they shoot the agents and soldiers but it was lucky enough for them that they were all taking cover behind parked rusted cars and for the agents doing the same.

"Hang in there!"

Pyro shouted from across the long line of a large road as he sprinted towards from behind the four masked men who emmidiately turned around to see him but only for pyro to make his first move by chopping the first one with his Fragment in his left hand cutting open the head and swing his Eyelander on the second me with the head sliced off.

The third and fourth men however decided to charge at him in close combat but pyro leaned back as the third soldier missed hitting him by the time he decided to shove pyro with his rifle.

Knowing that it was his turn, pyro emmidiately kicked the soldier forcing him back and just in time for the fourth to attack pyro but as the masked soldier did, pyro ducked when he knew the soldier swinging his rifle to his pyro himself. After ducking pyro managed to easily stab the soldier on the chest with his Eyelander and stood up.

By the time he stood up and kicked the soldier off of his sword pyro saw the third one and was about to raise his rifle and aim it at him. But pyro only smirked as he three his Fragment accurately hitting the masked soldier on the top of his head.

Being reminded of his current objective, he emmidiately turned to face and ran towards the spot where the others were taking cover and decided to attack what's left of the masked men.

On the sight of the scope, widowmaker saw pyro running on the open while a gunfight was happening.

Quickly setting her aim towards one of the seven men who wer currently on the gunfight she pulled the trigger and to her satisfaction as she watched for a short second was a headset right in the forehead and began to move in to the next one.

"Guys pyro is charging up in the last few!"

Mei quickly got out of her cover behind an old rusted dumpster and began charging at well with the other agents and soldiers followed behind.

Seeing a talon fall with a bullet on his head gave pyro the advantage in attacking the now five remaining solders as when he got close he chopped the arm on one of the five men but for the other three they were far more busy shooting the oncoming overwatch group.

No matter how accurate they might be, they cannot try and have have their bullets to fully penetrate the ice wall mei started creating as they charge.

As the whole sight became nothing but solid ice wall, the three men looked back to see their two companions being wasted as one being a headless body limp on the ground and the other being like a chopped log whose torso could be visibly seen almost to be cut off the lower part of the body.

Pyro let the soldier fell dead as he stared at the last three in his sight.

"Who's next?"

He asked as he rested his Fragment onto his left shoulder while cracking his neck on both sides.

The soldiers however were still determined to shoot their way out only for bullets to gun them coming from their right and pyro's left as pyro turned his head onto the solid ice wall being destroyed as dozens of bullets railed through the vests of the masked men with roadhog even making one of the men to be sent flying backwards from the impact of his Scrapgun but mostly the whole damaged came from sombra as her machine pistol was made for close ranged targets with wider spread of bullets.

As they managed to finish off the last men the soldiers emmidiately took separate ways to either secure the spot or find the rest of of the masked men.

"You okay?"

Sombra asked as they approached pyro.

"Yep. Where are the others luvs?"

"We took separate directions because the men started chasing after us although there weren't much of them, but they were great in accuracy."

Mei responded while also having to catch her breath from exhaustion.

"Okay. I'll go find the others."

"Okay but I think I'm gonna stay here."

Mei said as she walked and sat on the sidewalk on the right side of the road.

"Go. I'll stay with her."

Roadhog suddenly added with pyro nodding.

He looked at sombra who seemed to looked ready for more action and began.

"Alright, let's get a move on."

Sombra nodded as she and pyro ran towards the direction behind them.

Abandoning the previous sniping spot she found, widowmaker ran out if the house she took as cover.

Running through the open road soon she began to proceed onto her left side to either find more masked men to kill or her fellow agents.

Passing by two blocks from her previous spot she heard gunfire appeared to be coming from the large building or an old school as widowmaker recognized.

Assuming that to be her companions and talon's men inside but then the sniper turned her eyes back onto the open road and there as she tries to make up the figures she began to see she can hardly tell their soldiers in the heat of a gunfight with a few masked talons.

She looked back at the building still hearing noises obviously gunfire and back to the far end as she can tell the men of their own needed much aid and without a word, widowmaker proceeded to aid their soldiers while keeping herself reminded to come back and check out the building she firstly saw.

Inside of an old school building tracer and genji ran past a few men with genji having to slice off some of the men they went pass through while tracer trying to keep off the ones off their rear. It was only a matter of time right when the men arrived and started chasing everyone down they got most of the attention from the masked men as tracer kept on blinking pass killing a few in resulted the men to focus even more on the two agents.

Running through the old wooden stairs they decided to head for the second floor maybe even try to lose some of the men and take them out from small numbers as a total of sixteen men ran after them.

"Quick this way!"

Genji said as he with tracer followed behind.

The two ran on the dark corridor while loud echoing footsteps behind them.

"I think we're not losing any of them!"

Tracer said as they both stopped in front of another large wooden stairs with tracer heavily panting trying to catch her breath.

"Let us move onto the top. Surely we can be able to finish them off right there by setting an ambush."

Genji said as he and tracer began to take the stairs running into the next floor and taking next stairs onto the roof.

Three more floors they managed to reach the roof decided to take different spots to hide.

"We're getting flanked!"

A soldier shouted while crouched behind a van.

"Keep firing!"

Chris shouted as he fired his rifle and managed to kill two masked men.

About six of the soldiers all on one spot inside an old hardware store using it was cover as bullets completely destroyed the walls after shattering the windows causing nothing but impacts on the walls with a close to death hits on the overwatch soldiers.

 _ **BLAM!**_

the soldiers watched as they saw one of the masked men fell a bullet through the head as another fell followed by another one.

Taking their chance, chris got out of his cover behind the counter as he fired his rifle with his fellow soldiers doing the same.

Widowmaker quickly fired each bullet on her clip as she watched one by one the masked men she gave a bullet fell with the soldiers of their own now shooting down the remaining ones who were about in a trap of eight masked men.

Without a word, widowmaker didn't bothered to approach as she can see that the soldiers finally got things under control as they finished off the last few men.

Turning back the way she came she sprinted back onto the old school while reloading her rifle.

The door burst open, about sixteen men came out of the roof rifles at ready and fully loaded as they began scanning the area.

But as they were about leave thinking of abandoning the pursuit, the pair of rusted brownish barrels near on the left side of the doorway surprised the men as the female agent tracer began shooting at them rapidly killing about six of the men while before any of the last ten men would raise their rifles they were again surprised by a green blade sliced off two heads with one swift swing as the men spun around to see genji who grabbed one of the men just in time as the rest open fired their weapons only hitting the soldier genji grabbed shield himself with the body while having it be gunned.

Tracer the then jumped out of her cover and again fired her energy pistols succeeding on killing two men.

The men now didn't know whose to target first were suddenly interrupted as a grappling hook connected on the edge of the building and came pulling itself up was widowmaker who had her rifle on her right hand and friendly rapidly on the masked men while making sure to avoid hitting any of the other two agents.

And there as she landed she manged to kill four with genji penetrating his sword on the last soldier's chest.

"Nice timing widow!"

Tracer was first to speak with widowmaker smirking.

"I heard zhe noises on zhis building."

She simply responded and continued.

"Now, let us go find zhe ozhers."

The other two agents nodded and the three of them ran back the the stairs.

Running on the open spot with four directions if the roads, pyro and sombra saw the last ship getting away.

It didn't took long before the last ship decided to flee and as pyro and sombra witnessed it fleeing they instead decided to find the rest of their own rather the trying to catch the ship.

"Take that! And this! And that!"

Heavy kept on punching one soldier and threw him on the wall of a nearby house.

"Heavy!"

Pyro shouted as he and sombra ran up to the russian.

"Where are others?"

Heavy asked as he only see the two approached.

"I was hoping to ask you the same thing."

Pyro replied and just then sombra poked him and pointed onto their right.

Heavy looked into his left to see both mercy and spharah landed on the side of the road and was making their approach to the three with their soldiers followed behind along with the rest of the agents.

The three looked back to see a grumbling yet pissed off demoman walking alone on the open road with his grenade launcher slung behind his back while holding a sticky bomb launcher with his right hand as he walked towards the three.

Mercy upon seeing pyro ran up to him for a quick hug.

"Are you alright luv?"

Pyro was first to ask as he led both sides of mercy's face with his hands as he looked her in the eyes.

"Ja I'm fine."

Mercy replied as she looked at the other two.

Heavy gave a nod with sombra a smile as she emmidiately noticed widowmaker and ran up to hug her mother figure.

"We'll secure the whole town. We made sure that none of the men got survived and away it is also a good thing that we had no casualties."

Chris said to pyro then ordered the men to scatter around and fully secure the town.

While the soldiers left the mercs and agents all decided to take a seat on the sidewalk and began talking about their fight with the masked men obviously sent by the robot pyro.

Pyro however decided to begin a conversation with mercy as he turned his head to her as she sat next onto his right.

"Mercy?"

Mercy turned her head to pyro with a raised brow.

"Vhat is it mien libeling?"

"This stupid surprise attack seemed less intense for me and appears to be easy for us to handle. And since that being said, it means we can strike olivia anytime we want. If their men are just as simple as the blokes we've fought just now will be the same when we get to her, then I think the next sunrise shall be the perfect time to strike her."

At the time pyro finished he didn't realized that the agents and mercs were all listening to his discussion.

"Well since we know now how weak talon has turned them we shall plan an all out attack."

Pharah said with a few of the other nodding in agreement.

"But wat about dat ancient rock thingy? How do we get rid of it?"

Scout's question reminded everyone of the rock olivia has in possession.

"Then we shall figure out how to destroy it once we're done with olivia and all of her men."

Pyro finished with everyone nodding but then heavy followed up a question for pyro.

"But what about this attack? That robot pyro purposely planned it."

Pyro could not help but put up a smirk across his face under his mask and responded.

"If they want to play surprises then we we'll show them that we can too."

A chuckle from scout was heard and a pair of nods from roadhog and widowmaker after he finished.

Pyro stood up and dusted off his suit and said one final word.

"Gather our units. We'll go to the abandoned camp."

"And I'm sure that robot pyro has something else under his metallic plating sleeves as we shall indeed needed to go."

Symmetra added gaining chuckles from the rest of the others.

For about five minutes of gathering, both ships with the agents mercs and soldiers on board began to depart and was headed to the abandoned camp they claimed from the dying terrorist organization.

Meanwhile...

The pyro sat on in his office while waiting for someone to enter. About a minute or so, a talon officer entered and gave his report.

"Sir only one death trooper ship arrived with a few surviving death troopers. They had reported that almost everyone for sure at the old town is dead. Your setup plan sir was a success and the death of our men are for sure worth it."

Satisfied the pyro nodded and fave a simple response.

"If they can launch warheads on our camps then we too can play their bloody game. Send a team of airstrike."

The officer nodded and was dismissed after.

A mile away from the camp now as the ships left the town, symmetra suddenly was interrupted by a device she carries. She pulled out a tablet and began to look at the screen.

"I guess I was right. That pyro did have some tricks up his sleeves."

Everyone turned their heads to look at her as she looked on a scanner.

"I'm detecting six unidentified air transportation vehicles straight ahead the town."

"Wonder what that might be."

Pyro wondered aloud.

About six black and greyish F22s flew above the recently attacked camp where the surprise attack took place just a earlier.

Perfectly above the main town at its main center, the jets began dropping off the carried bombs.

Dropping on impact, several explosions began completely destroying the old town and whatever it's left of it as the F22s began turning back and heading back to wherever it came from.

"The whole area is secured sir."

Corporal Zyon said while checking a clipboard on his hand.

76 gave a nod and dismissed the soldier.

Looking at the soldiers disposing all the bodies from the previous attack he began to walk back inside the camp and just in time as he did so he saw two overwatch ships descending from above.

There coming out of the old building reaper came walking and stopped right next to him as they saw both ships opening it's doors.

"Bloody hell! I dunnae get ta blow te damn ship! Me bloody sticky bomb launcher jammed!"

Demoman's ranting was heard from inside the ship and by the time soldiers agents and mercs field out 76 to his surprise emmidiately raised hi pulse rifle by the time he saw the robotic scotsman.

"Soldier 76?"

Heavy spoke out with the soldiers with them surprised to see the elder man in a black and white jacket and on the right sleeve on the jacket itself even had a small emblem symbol of talon.

"Ey ey! I'm not an enemy lad!"

Demoman quickly raised his hands in a calming manner.

"You can tell that to my gun!"

76 spat out thinking the robot was an enemy since he was created by olivia herself but right before anyone or reaper could stop him on pulling the trigger an old fashioned wrench came flying towards 76 not purposely to hit his black and greyish pulse rifle but accurately onto his face, luckily he was wearing his mask that only the wrench hit the visor making him almost fall onto the ground from impact.

"Please jack calm down. Demoman departed from talon and is now on our side."

Reaper said calmly as he tried to get the man to understand.

76 at first was dumbfounded but then remembered that everyone that is now known as an overwatch soldier once worked for talon and made him realize that he's the one being wrong. Of course. He doesn't stand a chance winning an argument but he didn't mean to be hostile towards the robot as he only thought that he was still working for the enemy.

After that the soldiers shrugged it off and went back to their own businesses with the mercs and agents rushing to 76 giving him a welcoming hug well mostly from scout.

"Bloody hell it's been quite some time you've been gone!"

Pyro said as he patted the man on the shoulder with a nod from 76 himself then turned to face demoman.

"Sorry, I thought..."

"Nah its alright mate."

Demoman was cool with it as he gave a nod.

"And I thought you were some clone of the real 76 that talon must've created. Sorry about the wrench."

Symmetra said as she picked up the wrench she threw.

"It's fine no hard feelings."

But as the agents and mercs began asking various of questions reaper decided to interrupt.

"If you're all still thinking that jack here is still having side effect from the ProtonV8 I assure you he's cured."

"Den why is he having an emblem of olivia's group den?"

Scout asked eyeing the logo on 76's jacket.

"That's probably during his time on talon while being brainwashed. What matters now is he's back."

Everyone gave a nod but just then genji followed up a question.

"Where are the rest of our own?"

He meant by the other agents and reaper gave his reply.

"They're still in Cuba. Since their work is done they have decided to take on the crimes there while we focus in olivia."

And by that everyone gave a final nod and decided to head into the large building that used to be a compound hoping to find chairs for them to take a small break but 76 however only stood on his spot.

"Jack it's fine. I'm sure they're just tired."

"It's not that. I just don't know how to make up of this...It has been a while since I've been missing after all."

"I assure jack, it's fine. They're just focused on taking down olivia. Now let's go and join them I probably need to talk with pyro, it's been a while since I've spoken with him in person."

"Und it has been a vhile since sombra has seen her père."

The sound of a french accent was too familiar for reaper as he turned his head to his right and there he saw widowmaker with sombra running towards him for a hug.

Again, feeling uncomfortable but reaper decided to hug back as he set go and set his eyes to widowmaker and gave a nod.

"Well I better go and join the others. Better ask them about the missing they had during my absence."

76 gave a nod to both widowmaker and sombra then went to the old compound to the others.

Widowmaker smiled as she approached reaper and began.

"I almost zhought you forgot me und sombra."

Reaper only smirked but then responded.

"Never."

It was only one word he said as he pulled her close and gave a kiss on her right cheek. Although it wasn't an actual kiss but just his mask sticking onto widowmaker's cheek but it did count as an attempt of doing a real one as for some who squealed seeing the two.

By the time reaper let go he emmidiately began.

"It was jack's idea."

Widowmaker could only smile after but as reaper told sombra for the three of them to join the rest widowmaker quickly grabbed him by his right arm and responded.

"Next time. Try doing it vithout a mask."

She said with a smirk as if she was daring reaper to.

Since reaper didn't responded any more words, widowmaker took it as a cue for the three of them to head to the old compound and join the others.

"And den I said Bonk! I mean...Slash! I'm using a sword now not a freaking bat!"

Laughter was heard from inside the large compound as scout was telling his story bout his fight during the surprise attack.

While the boy was telling stories humorously 76 who sat next to pyro was listening to him. Pyro was telling him about everything that happened after the agents almost everyone being captured. From how they fought talon only a few men and women all the way to how they ended up separating into two sides with talon's soldiers siding with them.

For 76 he was new to having the men around but seeing pyro being cool enough with some of the soldiers were walking by pass them as they all sat around on their chairs.

"I surely did missed a lot."

76 said as he sat next to pyro in his left.

"It's okay. You can still help out by leading the men in here."

"I don't know...But think I'm just gonna follow your commands instead. Reyes did said that you're the one whose put alot of effort by the time almost everyone where captured. After what I did by siding with olivia I think I can never be much of a leader for now. Maybe it would be best just to be here and follow your orders."

Pyro only nodded then responded.

"If you say so then I won't be the one to judge."

He stood up picking his Eyelander and Fragment and looked at the others having to listen to scout speak in while standing in front of the agents.

A smile across his face as he then turned to look at 76.

"I'll be speaking with reaps now. Been a while since we've spoken in person."

76 gave a nod as he turned his attention onto the talking bostonian.

Pyro then began to walk away and on his way outside but just in time to see the three ex talon agents walking in.

"Oh there you are! I was hoping to speak with you."

Reaper gave a nod.

"Very well then. We discuss in the meeting room."

There a was a small groan from widowmaker after and a soft giggle from sombra.

Pyro peeled off his mask as he turned to the sniper with a smile and spoke.

"Don't worry luv, you can have him all dor yourself after our short discussion."

Pyro said then followed it up by a chuckle.

Seeing the sniper's face turning bright red pyro chuckled even more as he was joined by sombra then afterwards turned his attention back to reaper who had his arms crossed and was avoiding eye contact.

"Alright then, let's get this discussion on the meeting room. I have a lot to discuss to you."

Reaper nodded and the two of them began to walk out of the compound leaving sombra and widowmaker.

"Well you heard what pyro said. After their discussion gabe is all yours."

Sombra suddenly said as she approached her mother figure.

"Vell...Let us join zhe ozhers zhen. I'm sure zhe scout has some storytelling."

Sombra giggled and nodded with the two of them went to join the rest.

Next to the compound was the communications center but onto it's right being the next building was the meeting room headed the two men and there pyro discussed everything they went through during reaper's absence including just earlier when he was personally called by his robotic counterpart on his phone and had sent a surprise attack.

And in return, reaper was then who discussed about the camp and how they lost great numbers during the night of talon's attack. And much to both men's relief reaper also mentioned about the talon camp being no more with the rockets the organization itself has in possession.

After the discussion pyro mentioned that he was planning on taking both olivia and her last robot left in which there reaper was caught up with it.

"Pyro, you should think about that more than the part of attacking. But how do we attack talon if for sure they'll be preparing."

"In that is the easy part, we attack at dawn in the next day. If olivia's pyro can pull off a surprise attack then overwatch's pyro can too. If you're all worried about the plan of taking out olivia and her robot I assure you all I'll be fine."

"You can't be too sure. If you go in that castle to find olivia and her robot we go together. Some accomplishments may sometimes require assistance to be accomplished we can't just let out do that on your own."

Pyro sighed as he looked away.

"I came here to help you lead everyone but I didn't just came back to do just that. I came here to finish what is started with you."

"You don't know how dangerous olivia is. By her last name being Mann it still haunt me before from way back with her father and his countless robots based off of me and my team. Olivia however is different..."

Reaper took off his mask with one hand and placed his other on pyro's shoulder.

"We cannot accomplish this if one is only to do what needs to be done. It will only expand more days until we realized that one day, we can only make it end, if all will do as one. Until the day, all are one."

Pyro suddenly looked back to reaper who was no longer wearing his mask. His pale skin and red pupil eyes only remained focus on him as he was waited for a response.

"If we engage olivia on a counter surprise attack then, leave her pyro to me then we kill her. All of us shall do it if it's the only way to make this bloody end."

Giving a nod reaper put his mask back on and without a word both men walked out of the small building and walked past by a few soldiers and onto the compound.

"Back wen before do gravel wars ended, doe and pyro both went to Teufort to get me and dad because we went to jail proabaly for da damages dat we caused on da town since were mercs. And den we were sent to get heavy to Siberia and dere solly pyro and I encountered three freaking bears and managed to kill dem. Thankfully heavy came and fought da biggest bear."

"And we brought bears at home for dinner."

The agents were listening to scout who was joined by the heavy as they shared their crazy yet adventurous story on how they got their team back together.

"Den pyro and da others encountered da old freaking bastards who were once working for Blu before da ones we usually fought and decided to capture dem. Of course. We win 'cause my team even without me can take dem old bozos down. Although I've seen pyro killed two of dem but I didn't get to recognize both. Who was dose guys again?"

"Greg and Ross luv. Blu team's retired scout and soldier."

A voice with a british accent said.

 **(AN: For more info about the said names check out the TF2 comics The naked and the dead.)**

"It was my past mistake killing two people."

The voice said again and everyone turned to see pyro and followed behind him was reaper.

"Nah it was our job remember? Either we don't wanna we had too since we're once paid to do so."

Scout said with heavy looking down after hearing it then pyro responded as he stepped right next to mercy who sat on her seat.

"Yes luv. But still, killing two senior citizens Is a mistake. Or killing any innocent. I did it because I had no control of myself back when due to my mask that had a pyrovision in it was altering my visions."

He paused then looked at everyone looking at him.

"If you all had past mistakes in suggest that you try to forgive yourselves. Even though that sometimes those whom you've hurt had done something wrong to your or your loved ones it's best to try forgive them or yourself if you for example did something wrong and decided to hurt them."

He held mercy's right hand and looked at reaper then to sombra and lastly widowmaker giving all three ex talon agents a smile which was visible since he wasn't wearing his gas mask.

"Everyone makes mistakes. You commit one it's not too late on redeeming yourself. And if you ever are done redeeming yourself after those mistakes, then you will find peace. Sometimes it might take time but believe as I've already been through it, you will find it. No matter how terrible that mistake you may have committed."

Pyro turned to 76 by the time he said the last part.

A brief moment of silence after and by it pyro took it as his moment to speak once again but this time a little seriously.

"Alright luvs. That bloody robot put out a trick off his sleeve by it was the bloody surprise attack we had earlier. Thankfully none of our own was harmed during and after the attack but as of now I need to let you all know that this has to end."

He paused as he looked at reaper mercy and 76.

"The following day after tomorrow, at dawn...We attack. We destroy everything and everyone that is talon related and we will make sure that not an inch of it remains. Either we have everything planned out or not...We will go to olivia and destroy her. As one."

Everyone looked at pyro all concerned except from 76 who was confused as to why.

Pyro smiled in return and continued.

"I assure you luvs that nothing. Absolutely nothing can possibly happen. I've died many time same as heavy and scout but thanks to respawn keeping us alive during the duration of war."

"Vut zhat cannot save you no longer..."

Mercy's soft yet lowered voice was heard.

She turned her head to pyro with a pleading look and stood up.

"You can't chest death now. Not vithout respawn...You or heavy or even scout may die for real. Not even symmetra has been familiar vith zhe tech used to create zhat machine and I highly doubt torbjorn will have any knowledge of it since it's ancient."

The other two mercs consisted of scout and heavy looked down. It was true of what mercy says and their pyro was planning on a suicide attempt of taking our both of the highest ranking people of talon. If pyro dies...There will for sure nothing to save him as mercy's staff bot much of the capabilities of bringing someone back to life since it has it's limits. But speaking of limits, it was the time when scout suddenly stood up and suggested something more sensible.

"Wat if we use medic's medigun no wait...Dat's probably not working now but hear me out. Wat if we can find a way to connect do medigun to mercy's staff. Sure dat it was crafted by da doc himself but it was limitless back in da day he used it. I've paid a short visit on da cold storage room and saw da fumes for us medigun all stocked sling with our stored weapons. If we can find a way to use dat on da medigun while also connecting to mercy's staff maybe dere's a chance mercy can actually bring someone or anyone else back to life. If someone for example actually dies."

Everyone was stunned by the bostonian as heavy was the only one who managed to ask.

"But how would we make it possible?"

Scout smiled as he walked right next to symmetra.

"That is where symmetra comes in. She's an engineer and I believe in her day she can make Dst two weapons connect to work as one."

Pyro smile by the sight of the young bostonian speaking while actually using his very brain. Sure he sounded like he was just joking around while speaking but it was serious talk and scout just really sounded like he was just making it a joke but not.

"If we can get our soldiers on teufort to deliver just a few stored feul for your medic's medigun and the weapon itself then I can get started on working on the weapon and work a way to connect it to mercy's staff and then we won't be needing to worry about losing any of us any again."

Symmetra said with heavy also standing up.

"Da, but heavy will go to Teufort with scout and demoman. We get medigun fumes and Ludvig's medigun."

"Alright then, I'll have a ship prepared for you lads for you're departure."

Pyro finished the conversation as he excused himself with mercy followed behind.

"I can't believe you are still doing zhat plan. I did agreed to it vut if you go zhen I go to."

Mercy said as they both stopped in their tracks at the center of the camp.

Pyro sighed as he looked at her and replied.

"I know luv but I have an unfinished business with the past. Because if olivia still lives the past still too."

He placed both hands on mercy's shoulders and continued seriously.

"Heavy and scout for sure is suffering from their experiences from the gravel wars and Gray Mann. Seeing Olivia being past related will only make things worse for them. I'm done with it and had already move on but I don't know if heavy has fully moved in or even scout. Bloody hell the boy's still young for this but all I wanted to do is to avoid them being brought back to that sort of past. The past of horrible memories. There are other wonderful ones but there's still the horrible ones. Aside from that, I don't want you luvs to fully experience what it's like going through what me and the lads had been. Hell, olivia may be different but she had some similarities to her dad and I don't want any if you luvs and if not anybody to experience hell from what was experienced from the past."

"Ve already have been zhrough zhat. All of us. So zhere is no need to vorry about it because It's done now and it's already been left behind."

Mercy said as she began hugging pyro.

Of course, it was left behind but pyro has a point. It was hell back when for pyro and his team especially around the time when Gray and his robots began swarming just for the Australium. But then again, mercy too has a point about what she said. Talon and Gray's robots had one difference and one similarity with the difference being all robots in Gray's side and humans on Talon the robot agents excluded, and the similarity being so related. Both talon and Gray Mann would not stop until they get what they want no matter the cost. Indeed overwatch had gone through hell just like the red team did, but on a different scale but overall it was safe to say that both red team and overwatch had the same experience of facing such a hard task so there was no need to have pyro himself worrying about the agents not even heavy and scout about the past and going through hell again.

Pyro smiled as he hugged mercy.

"Just promise me that if we go together after olivia and her robot, you'll stay strong okay?"

He whispered and after that he heard a soft giggle from mercy.

"Or I could just uber you."

Pyro chuckled as he let go of her and responded.

"Whatever you say luv."

His voice then went back to being serious as he continued.

"By now I need everything in line by having everyone prepared. This day and tomorrow is enough time and when the next day comes in we wait, then we surprise talon at dawn. Even I can pull surprises too like that robot pyro of olivia's."

"Alright zhen. Vut ve better head back to rottenburg und brief everyone Zhere about zhe plan."

Pyro nodded as he began to put his mask back on.

At least now, they can get pass the past once destroying it.

* * *

Several hours of travelling to Teufort the three mercs consisting of heavy scout and demoman ran past the soldiers who now loading up their supplies on various ships ready to leave and onto Germany.

"Heavy gets doktor's weapon. Scout get fumes."

The russian said as he took his separate way and headed for the halls directly to the medical bay.

Scout and demoman ran past several carrying crates they took a steel plated door and there they came running down the stairs. With demoman not being much familiar to Teufort he instead followed scout and there they ended up meeting two glass doors and on the top on the wall above the doors was an old sign that says 'COLD STORAGE' and there entered the two mercs as inside Demoman began to scan the large room with his one eye monitoring the low temperature while also eyeing such various crates with the red team's class emblems on each crates.

Scout however went to look in each crate and there he found a small and colored one like the rest but was having a red cross inside a red line circle resembling the red team's medic emblem on the top lid.

Ignoring the freezing temperature inside the large room scout grabbed the small crate and called out for demoman.

"Demo I found it!"

"Alright ten! Let's go our time is runnin'!"

Scout with the crate in hands ran out the glass doors with demoman followed behind but just then scout stopped in his tracks and turned to demoman who also stopped looking confused.

"Yo did you just said once your sticky bomb launcher jammed?"

Demoman frowned but then nodded.

"Aye. But I still have me grenade launcher and I have Claidheam Mòr fer backup weapon."

"Well your a demoman and I'm sure Tavish's old stuff would be in much but greater use now. Go and get yourself a sticky bomb launcher and a grenade launcher while I wait for you upstairs."

"Okay mate!"

Demoman replied nodding as scout quickly made his way towards the stairs.

Demoman looked around the crates not sure which one shall he open. Of course he needs to find one crate that contains the emblem of the demoman class. Looking at each crate while seeing most of the crates were having a pyro and soldier emblem demoman finally managed to find one however it had a strange color instead if being red like most other crates. It was dark blue with an electric lightning inside a circle and below the strange symbol says 'Powerhouse' the fact that Demoman did not just noticed that one but two then three other more crates and behind those were similarly crates with different strange symbols. He soon then realized that he is not the only merc to need such weapons so he got the idea of getting more than just two weapons by also grabbing other class titled weapons for the other three mercs and for sure as demoman knows, the three other mercs will need and upgrade and by mean upgrade new equipment and decided to take a few new weapons from the pyro heavy and scout class weapon crates for the other three mercs.

Opening an old rusted closet inside the medical bay heavy saw a red crate that has the medic's class emblem.

Opening it the heavy saw a not right before his very own eyes landed on the rusty old medigun. He picked up and began to read the note written the the red team's medic himself.

 _'Heavy mostly I hope you read this but it doesn't matter now. I do not want to start being dramatic while writing this note but I must confess you and the team that I'm not really a man of science...Matter of fact I'm only a man of medicine who lost his medical license. But you must know that right now that I'm dead well if I'm dead. That I only sold my soul to the devil to to have you all alive. Yes I love experimenting and science but hat can I do to achieve that I have as my intelligence? A deal with Lucifer. Herr heavy you must know as well that I'm keeping another secret and by that I mean hiding one on us from our team or moreover family. I'm only going to tell you now that I'm forever gone that one of us being pyro. Is male. I have been finding your guess amusing but I can't live lying to the ones I called family. If you guess pyro being a man then correct. I'm also hiding his identity as Miss Pauling told me. Herr heavy please forgive me and I hope the rest of our team does too but I'm only keeping pyro's secret from you not because the administrator will fire me but they will execute Herr pyro. I care for each of you but the fact that being a pyro in this war was the most difficult job it left me no choice as Miss Pauling will has to monitor pyro every once in awhile because once a pyro. A pyrovision used on such difficult missions, assuming that they only out the pyrovision on herr pyro's mask to keep him sane from the visions of war. Hence I still wanted you all to know him but it was highly confidential as pyronshall be executed and automatically shall have me fired but I worry of herr pyro be executed more._

 _Forgive me herr heavy if I kept two secrets on this team. I will try to find courage to tell you all one day about pyro's identity once I have the my courage to do so. If not...Then shall you wait for my death and hopefully, you may one day find this note confessing my untold secrets to you all._

 _PS. Herr Pyro's name is Bryson Riley, he is from Great Britain._

 _\- Sincerely, Ludvig. Red team's medic._

Heavy closed his eyes for the moment he finished reading bit when heard someone enter the medical bay.

"Um, heavy? You here buddy?"

Heavy opened his eyes and turned his eyes to see scout.

Scout entered a crate of medigun fumes in both hands but as he got to see the heavy, he noticed something wrong.

"Heavy? You okay pal?"

"Did you made sure?"

"Yes sir. There was no singing life and it is highly possible that they were all wiped out by our airstrike. There was nothing left of the town as well as our men had reported and we can tell that none of the agents and they traitorous soldiers got away."

Inside the office of the pyro, he sat on his seat as he only remained quiet. Of course, they can't be too sure I'd the agents and everyone on their side really were wiped out. But he had his doubts that if his personal men would not be enough to wipe them out then he'd have to call in the bombs above the agents but on the mercs...The pyro doubt that the has them all including their traitor demolitions expert. He can feel in his sensors and scanner as he believed that somehow the mercs alive.

"Sir...Miss olivia also wants to see you. She said that she'd want you to secure a hold out spot just a few miles away from here."

The pyro was quiet for a moment but then nodded anyways.

"And Black Heart?"

"Oh that sir is the best news."

The robot lifted his head up and focused his optics on the officer by the time he heard it.

"Miss olivia will no longer need any other relics or artifacts to use the rock as she has the Staff. Our engineers and scientists managed to salvage such highly advance technology from a ship talon has recovered from the moon and therefore they have created the Staff. While assuming the ship to be a military space shuttle or anything miliry related that our units managed to recover years ago, only now was the time it burned out to be much useful than expected."

"What kind of bloody ship that much be?"

"Nobody knows sir but to think of it maybe it was made by Volskaya industry but then somehow crashed onto the moon. But that doesn't matter now for miss olivia sir. She didn't seemed too interested to know the backstory now that she has what she wants."

The pyro nodded and dismissed the soldier.

"Way too advance not even Volskaya industry would be capable to produce such a tech."

And by that the pyro erased his thought and stood up to make his west towards the door and onto olivia. Damn. That officer forgot to mention where olivia is as olivia does not just sat in her chair in the throne room but also wanders around.

 **That's all for this chapter. Yes i know that it might not be enough but I need to tell you all that I needed to cut it there. Like I said earlier I did had some scenes deleted but not all of it.**

 **Look I know I've been saying this like a few times now since then but since I'm getting tired of repeating it myself then I'll spoil it just this once. We are two chapters away and by that I'm currently working on it as possible to finally finish this story.**

 **But out of all that I thank you all for the support as it means alot to me! By that I can never ever thank you all enough!**

 **Anyways I purposely cut the scene of the end for this chapter so expect it's continuation to be the first on the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 33 coming soon!**

 **ripntear045771**


	33. Brick dat boring brick!

**Sup! Holy F I accidentally double published chapter 32! Scrap...Well we all know what most people say 'People make mistakes' and by that I'm very sorry...**

 **Really I am so so sorry all of you because for sure you've thought it was a two different chapters published at the same time but not to worry coz I already took care of it! I'm really sorry! Oh my F-ng god I feel so embarrassed...**

 **Also I wanted to thank randomguy789 for the wonderful review, although this fanfic has lots of problems that I didn't have much of the time to fix and weren't that perfect unlike most fanfic out there but still I wanted to thank you for your wonderful review. But I'm not just thanking one person but all of the people who left reviews thank you all so much for appreciating this work of mine :)**

 **And now let's get a move on. I** **did said at the end of the previous chapter that it's continuation shall be this one's beginning right? Well I should have not kept you all waiting for this but life outside is restraining me... T** **hankfully I'm finished with this chapter and ready to work on the last. But enough with that and** **here is chapter 33 enjoy :)**

"Brick dat boring brick!"

Searching around for olivia, pyro ended going outside. Searching the back and even hangar but no sigh of the female robot the pyro then decided to head in front of the cast. And there she was.

At the front of the large double door entrance while facing a maze of garden and stood alone was the leader of talon Olivia Mann.

Pyro approach by then noticed that she was holding something ratherly odd for the male robot himself. Why would he be asking what it is olivia is indeed holding with her left hand as it was clearly visible that it was the Staff mentioned to him. On the very head of the Staff itself was the purple glowing rock fully attached to the staff as it gave a glow while also the staff olivia hold glow as well along with it's drag marks.

"I was told that...You finally got it. You managed to make it work now?"

Olivia chuckled deeply as she approached the pyro.

"It's time to use it."

She chuckled once more.

"But I thought you would use it for our men?"

"No. Not anymore as I have witnessed how much of a greater loss we have since our camp on Cuba fell. I feel the sense of anger inside but I've thought that since we are on the verge of downfall, then I shall at least get back on whoever that is responsible for this end of our organization. There shall be no need for any more upgrades in our people since they have been far the same to your treacherous robotic companions."

The pyro knew that the plan olivia has by starting from her obsession to an artifact was something plausible but then again, he sees her holding it. With an advanced purple glowing staff. But still, he wasn't budging it as he asked the female robot a question.

"And just how can you possibly prove that for such 'Mechanical' being you are now, how shall you prove that you indeed can use the power onto yourself?"

If only olivia could smirk, instead she chuckled and held her glowing staff with her left hand.

"Watch me."

She turned behind her facing the garden of maze below the star fills sky in the middle of the night and set her optics on a medium sized rock on the ground next to the flower bush.

She held her staff a bit higher aiming the main attached purple rock on the staff towards the plain dirty rock.

As the pyro watched closely he noticed that the whole staff began to glow purple even more as same to the purple rock.

As it glowed further, from a light colored then to a dark purple colored aura began to appear around the rock.

Quick right before his optics, the pyro saw the aura around the purple rock shoot a straight purple lined aura and onto the plain ordinary rock as it began to cover it with it's purple aura and as the pyro walked close to olivia optics glued on the ordinary rock, olivia raised her left hand with the staff as the staff raised up high along with it's purple aura.

But as the purple aura raised up and so were the purple line the ordinary rock covered with the aura also raised in the exact imaginary spot olivia pointed the staff in thin air as to there is where the ordinary rock stopped and just kept on floating with the purple aura still onto it connected to the purple line that was connected to the rock itself which was attached to the staff.

"How the bloody hell did you even defied the laws of physics just by using some strange tech?"

The pyro asked now surprised as olivia gave a chuckle and responded.

"Advance tech. Way more advance than many most imagined. As you can see, this staff is wired to me. Meaning, it is connected to me as our engineers installed just some few modifications onto my systems that they scrapped from the advanced tech while our scientists worked on a way to connect Black Heart itself into the staff to even make it work while I myself am connected to the staff itself. Simple."

"Alien tech I'd assume. It's impossible or anyone on this bloody damned ball of a planet to ever create such a tech."

The pyro said while crouched arms and began to turn away and walked off.

"Like I told our soldiers scientists and engineers I do not find any interest to know the tech to create this staff. Only the useful details. Besides, why waste much time if we have to tell our men to tear that ship apart just to put it onto our ships and bring it here on earth. If you have seen some of the massive engines on the underground laboratory that should be enough. But to tell you pyro, we are alone. And saying anything alien related is much much plausible than witnessing a lovely ancient artifact."

Pyro stopped on this track and turned behind his shoulder.

"Bloody hell I don't care. If you're already done with your 'Lovely' girl's fantasy, then head back to the laboratory. I checked the schedule and saw that you have a meeting with the scientists and engineers."

Olivia's chuckling was heard and responded.

"Tell me pyro. Are you tired of seeing castles made out of bricks, just because we're in the modern civilization now? And by that it triggers you all if a sudden?"

Olivia said with a chuckle.

The pyro growled then responded.

"Even overwatch will get bored 'Destroying' castles made out of bricks like the original base on Chicago. So bloody old and boring. And aren't you ever tired of that ma'am? How the bloody hell would you even challenge overwatch if we're housing under the roof of an old medieval castle."

The pyro said with a sneer.

"I'm not much of a talker as you've known me for so long. So probably I could just challenge them in one simple sentence."

"Good luck getting Black Heart off my cold blooded hands?"

Olivia chuckled once more and gave her final response before letting the male robot off by himself.

"Brick my 'Boring' brick. Happy?"

By the mention of 'Boring' pyro was satisfied to hear just how boring it was for him and maybe their soldiers? To be basing on an old brick made castle. By that he just shrugged and walked out of the scene like it was just nothing while leaving olivia who was shooking her head at him. Probably by his complaining about the base they have left.

"You okay pal?"

Scout asked as he set down the crate of medigun fumes on a work desk next to him and approached the heavy.

Heavy lifted his head a little and turned to scout and without a word he handed him a note.

Since scout took schooling after he left the mercenary job he eventually managed to learn much more than just reading.

Seeing a note on heavy's left hand and held it up to him he took it and began to read it. And after seeing the name of who wrote it scout didn't said a word. He instead just looked down with a deep sigh.

"It's not medic's fault. Let's put do blame on da administrator and Miss Pauling. And besides he did said pyro's real name da day before pyro disappeared, so technically he didn't lied or kept a secret from us. But let's just dismiss da fact dat he sold his soul dough..."

Form the moment scout finished he had no idea or a single clue how medic even got to heaven as he just saw him there while now the man himself just mentioned that he already sold his soul. But then scout thought that maybe, just maybe the german doctor was smart enough to find a way to trick the devil himself and be on his way to heaven where the rest of the red team are.

So erasing his thoughts on that part to forget it, he looked down onto heavy and smiled lightly.

"If you want, we can talk about dis with pyro once we get back. But let's just forget dat medic mentions about selling his soul. We've been through too much of a hell of weird stuff and I dunno if I can take any more."

Scout with a reassuring smile.

"Da. Okay."

Heavy replied with a nod as he chuckled from what the scout said.

As scout gave the note back to heavy he went to grab the crate of medigun fumes from the desk with heavy now carrying the crate of medigun.

As they stopped right before the exit they began to wait for demoman, for scout he was confused as to why would the scotsbot took so long if he's only going to get two weapons but speaking of weapons...

"Oi! Sorry I kept ye waitin'! Just got ta make sure tat we get newer weapons!"

Demoman's voice was heard from the halls and onto the exit as there heavy and scout saw him dragging a powerhouse crate while slowly making his way towards them.

Heavy and scout exchanged glances but then scour was first to ask.

"Um, demo? Are you sure dat's a grenade and sticky bomb launcher? Or a minigun?"

"Weapons tat me you lads and pyro can use! We need newer ones!"

Heavy put the crate of medigun on the ground and approached the scotsbot to offer help.

As the heavy began to lift the massive crate with his massive hands demoman went to pick up the medigun crate.

All set up and the three mercs began to make their way onto the ship that was waiting for them.

The following day after the surprise attack, reaper had to leave early to head for the abandoned camp. There it was just the few agents and pyro on the quarters area.

Pyro who was already dressed in his suit already headed out with his Eyelander and Fragment, probably to find mercy.

Walking pass a few tents he eventually found her on the storage tent and was preparing some shotgun shells for her reserve shooter.

Smiling, pyro decided went to approach as mercy quickly noticed him.

"Oh! I see you are vell prepared!"

She said smiling as she saw pyro with both sword and axe strapped behind his back as he entered the tent.

"Well, we're going to an all out attack right luv? So it'd be best to be fully armed."

Mercy chuckled and nodded in agreement.

As she was packing boxes of shells on her back out-of-date in a crate right next to the exit timeout for her then decided to start another conversation.

"Well, luv...Id like to think that once were done with this maybe we can go out."

Smiling he noticed a smile from mercy as she turned her head to him.

"Once ve are done, zhen ve can go out."

"You know I was thinking of taking you to Paris but how about it if we go and watch a NASCAR race instead."

Mercy giggled and responded.

"I do have a fascination for stock cars. I zhink zhat vould be nice for a date."

Pyro chuckled.

"And so I've discovered that you have."

He paused and sighed for a moment catching mercy's full attention.

"Is something vrong mien libeling?"

"Nothing. I just wondered what would it be like if...The reds are here with us."

Mercy who was done packing her shells went to approach pyro as she reached a hand for his.

"I'm sure zhat vherever zhey are zhey are vatching you. As vell as scout und heavy."

She said as she gently held pyro's hand with hers.

"Yeah...I guess so...But really luv. If we are indeed done I'd take you out on a date."

Pyro replied his voice seemed even much more calmer.

Mercy giggled and nodded.

"Ja und you better. I might get zhe chance to see zhe number '88' on zhe race."

Pyro chuckled and nodded.

"A promise is a promise luv."

He then with his other hand held mercy's and gently held it up to kiss it.

Seeing her blush a little it made pyro smile even more as he continued.

"We should be going now. Teufort will be here soon and the medigun heavy is retrieving."

Mercy nodded in response as she picked up her reserve shooter and bag full of shells then with pyro they headed out of the tent.

"So have you all prepared everything you need for battle? Tomorrow at dawn we attack and trust me, it's going to be a long fight."

Sombra said as she prepared magazines for her machine pistol.

The rest of the agents nodded.

Roadhog packing pieces of scrap metal for his scrapgun. Genji cleaning his sword with tracer inspecting her energy pistols.

On the couch rested a medium sized crate there sat next to it was widowmaker loading each magazine for her widow's kiss with pharah next to next left was loading her rocket with the rockets she requested demoman to make.

"Hey you luvs ready?"

There as the person who spoke was pyro's he entered with mercy followed behind.

All agents nodded and stood up as they packed up all they could carry.

Leading everyone out they went to board a ship that was already waiting for them.

"I think that should do it. Should be enough explosives to blow up the walls."

76 said as he stared at the packed explosives all wrapped in ropes and some with tape.

He then looked at reaper who was standing next to him as he began to wonder.

"Just how are we going to do all this by the way?"

Reaper turned his head to him with a simple response.

"Demoman's in charge the explosives. He'll be the one to instruct our men with it."

"Right...Do you trust the robot?"

Reaper frowned by the question and responded.

"Jack, he's based off pyro's teammate. Their team's demolitions expert, and everything he does pretty much is completely based off their friend. He even grown attached to the mercs and everyone as by that it is safe to say that he was not treated well back at talon which made him to actually see sense and finally joined the right side."

Reaper's voice had a sense of anger in it. Not that he was angered by 76's question, but the fact that he too had been the same thing. If it weren't for pyro then he probably still wouldn't be seeing sense by now. He too can relate to the scotsbot except his difference was that he wasn't shared every information.

So erasing his thoughts he began to look back at the explosives and continued thus time a bit calm.

"Demoman told me that he shared a plan pyro and by that he's going to use these for bomb drop meaning, the payloads. Once pyro and eveyone of our agents stormed in the base the payloads shall be dropped off either walls or the gate for our soldiers to get inside. We can't lose anymore men."

76 nodded as he turned to reaper and asked.

"My orders?"

Reaper turned to him and responded.

"None. We together, as one."

And by that the elder man nodded in response.

As they decided to head out of the compound they saw a ship making descent on the open.

"Perfect timing."

Reaper said to himself as he and 76 went to approach the ship as it opened its door and came walking out was pyro followed by the agents.

"Where are the other three?"

Reaper asked as pyro approached in.

"Still hasn't come back yet. But I'm sure they have the medigun."

Pyro turned his head to the soldiers who seemed to have been preparing every weaponry they have. He then looked back onto the others.

"Alright luvs we are to remain here, if you luvs want you can continue preparing for tomorrow before dawn."

A agents nodded.

As he told the agents to take some time preparing pyro turned to reaper and 76 as he lead them to the meeting room.

There pyro began to discuss his full plan.

"Okay, so this is pretty much how the whole plan would go. First off, all of us except our soldiers will go in the base. Either we storm in straight to olivia or sneak past her men. But once we get inside we need to split into groups to explore the base much further while killing everyone talon related you see. Once we're reaching far, demoman will call in the payloads aiming for the walls or gate. That way our soldiers can get in without having to shoot their way in and having casualties."

Both reaper and 76 nodded as they took in the details but then reaper firstly asked.

"Once our soldiers reach in, how do we finish talon's high ranking officials? Olivia and her pyro."

Pyro sighed, he did wanted to take on both olivia and her robot but the fact that not just mercy but everyone else was too worried hoe it night end, it left pyro no choice but to agree to them.

He looked at reaper and her to 76 and back to reaper again as he gave his response.

"Leave her pyro to me. Once I'm dealt with him, all of us will take out olivia together. As one."

Both men seemed satisfied enough to hear that pyro finally listened to them. It's just the fact that they knew pyro knew that olivia emus even more than powerful. Now that she has an advanced weapon to use such an ancient one.

"Alright then, it is settled. You lads get prepared while I wait for the reds to arrive and If I get a report of talon sightings I'll inform you lads."

Reaper and 76 nodded.

The three men then walked out of the small building with pyro separating from them as he walked further the camp. But as he did he saw mercy with symmetra while working on a dispenser.

"Hey luvs. I see you're busy."

"Oh not at all mien libeling. Just assisting symmetra vith zhe dispenser."

Mercy replied with a smile.

Pyro couldn't help but notice the old fashioned wrench symmetra has in hand as he gave a chuckle seeing it.

"Has scout told you about the wrench symmetra?"

"Yes, he also mentions about the previous teams fighting for the war of gravel."

Pyro nodded.

"Yeah...That used to belong to a fat robotic legged engineer who previously fought before our current rival team. My friend Spy probably took him out during our fight with his team, not sure. But hey that's a trophy you have there luv."

Symmetra chuckled as she responded.

"I've told that myself to scout. Very handy for throwing."

"Und so ve have vitnessed yesterday vhen you gave an example on 76."

Mercy said giggling and was joined by pyro chuckling.

Symmetra could only shrug in response.

"Well, mistakes happen."

She said almost sheepishly.

All three gave a short laugh at it but then pyro decided to change the subject.

"So, you luvs still sure about the medigun connecting it with mercy's staff?"

Both females nodded.

"Yes. Or else mercy would be very worried."

Symmetra said with a glance on the lightly blushing mercy.

"Vell...I just don't vant any of our own to be killed."

She said trying to hold her blushing.

"Well luv, I've already changed my plan. I'm only taking out olivia's pyro and once I'm dealt with him we'd take out olivia together luvs."

And by that both females were surprised as they stopped from their work.

"Oh my pyro! I zhought I'd be vorried about losing you once you do your previous plan!"

Mercy quickly ran up to pyro for a tight hug as she was so relieved that she would ni longer have to worry about pyro being 50-50 about his plan on taking out olivia and her robot.

Symmetra smiled at the sight of the two, but as she smiled watching them she emmidiately began to notice reaper walking in the scene.

"Pyro I needed to speak with you in a short moment."

The masked man said as he stopped on his tracks just a few inches away from the hugging pair.

Pyro let go of mercy while also hearing a low growl from her and a small chuckle from symmetra.

"Zhis better be important for you to interrupt our moment!"

Mercy barked and crossed her arms.

"It's alright luv."

Pyro assured her as he set his attention onto reaper.

"Okay, I'm listening."

Reaper gave a nod and began.

"We need to gather all of our units later for an important meeting. There we can discuss our plan to everyone and how we will do it but for now, since everyone is still busy preparing everything needed I guess we should wait before the meeting or instead try searching for any talon sightings since our attack shall be tomorrow at dawn."

Pyro nodded then asked.

"Anything else? If there's more now's the best time to tell."

Reaper was thinking for a moment after but the sight of pyro standing next to a slightly annoyed yet obviously pissed off mercy while he himself stands just a few inches from them. He cleared his throat and responded.

"I think that's all...I should be get going now, I need to contact our scouts."

And with that he left walking away.

Much more to symmetra's amusement she approached the two while softly giggling.

"I can tell that he doesn't want to see an angered mercy."

Symmetra commented while giggling.

Pyro only shrugged in response to her with mercy a huff.

"Just vant to have my moment vith my pyro zhat's all."

"Well, I won't judge."

Symmetra said with a shrug but still managed to give a small chuckle.

"So, I better get going now luvs."

Pyro said with a nod from the two females as they went back on the dispenser they were working on.

With everyone seems to have all that they needed all settled, pyro decided to check on the agents but was quickly approached by the corporal zyon.

"Sir!"

Pyro spun around to see the soldier approaching.

"Yes corporal?"

"Just got a message from chris. Earlier we sent them to the town you were in yesterday but as they reached in they found the town now nothing but a wasteland. It appears like talon blew it up either setting up explosives or airstrike."

By that pyro just remembered that symmetra had detected unidentified air transportation vehicles when they reached out from the old town. Pyro assumed that to be it that sourced the destruction of the town.

He looked at the soldier and responded.

"Get a ship ready. I'll check it out, and for sure maybe olivia may sent some of her men to see for themselves if they had fully destroyed the town, and also if you see reaper or 76 inform them but tell them to remain here."

The corporal nodded and was dismissed.

"So we go in mate?"

Eyelander suddenly asked.

Pyro smiled as he held up his sword and responded.

"Yes lad. We're going in, might be a small chance to encounter some blokes."

"Aye tat sounds good! Tere might be heads fer me ten! Although I cannae talk ta ye about it since yer busy."

Pyro chuckled at his sword and nodded.

"Okay okay, but right now we better get going."

He said chuckling as he began to walk into the open spot just right next to the camp entrance and saw a ship ready for departure.

"Vait up!"

Pyro heard mercy and turned around to see her running up to him with her weapons with her.

"Mercy what are doing luv?"

He asked with mercy shouldering her reserve shooter.

"I'm coming vith you. You might need a medic."

"But how did you knew I was leaving?"

"I just saw zhe corporal, assuming he has informed you somezhing else."

Pyro gave a nod and a small chuckle.

"Alright then let's go."

Mercy nodded and the two of them began walking onto the ship.

With the ship about to leave pyro decided to start a conversation since its going to be a short while until they reach their destination.

"So luv, ever wonder just how olivia would manage to use such an ancient thing with what tech she has? For me it kinda sounds plausible."

Mercy could only shrug then afterwards replied.

"Probaly such military tech. Vut let's focus more on zhe plan."

She said changing the subject back to their main topic.

Pyro nodded as he began to discuss about half of his plan.

"Luv since you know the other half of my plan which Is the ending phase I'll discuss about the first one."

Mercy nodded as she sat straight and focused her attention on pyro and was ready to listen.

Pyro then cleared his throat and began.

"Our plan is as simple as flicking a lighter luv. First we separate into three squads. We luv, we and the others are the front line units or mostly grunts. Our soldiers airborne shall be backup by dropping each payload we have blowing all that blocks the pathway for our ground units. And finally, the ground units we have will serve as reinforcements, as once the walls or the gate is blown up they'll be right behind us. And once everything is accorded to plan, then we go together after olivia not before I finish off her pyro."

Pyro finished.

True, his plan may sound 'Simple' as it seems but to put it up in the actual fight, it would take much effort to accomplish it. Not counting the olivia part on the first phase but once they do accomplish the simple plan on their surprise attack, they shall not have the problem on finding the robot pyro and mainly, olivia.

As they sat on silence after, mercy decided to start another conversation as she turned her head to pyro.

"So, vhat shall ve do after? Y'know, once ve finish all zhis?"

Pyro chuckled and turned his head to her and responded.

"the next day after finishing this, we'd go out and watch a NASCAR race. Like I said luv, a promise is a promise."

Mercy giggled.

"Vell zhen, I vill hold on to zhat."

She said chuckling and was joined by pyro.

For a few more minutes after the pilot on the cockpit announced that they reached their destination, both gave a nod and headed out to see for themselves the destroyed town.

Indeed it was destroyed, as now it was all just boulders and concrete walls. A few houses still managed to stay still but wouldn't last much longer due to the frames looking fragile.

Looking at the destroyed environment pyro turned his head to mercy and began.

"Well luv, I guess we'd be off now and head back to camp."

Pyro sighed after and shook his head.

He knew it was wasted. That they fought for the old town only to be destroyed wasting their efforts, but then again with mercy looking at him and was expecting him to say more.

Pyro focused his attention on her and was about to add something but then suddenly, their pilot came rushing out of the ship with a radio in hand then gave it to pyro while saying someone needed to talk to him.

Curious as both pyro and mercy are, pyro held up the radio a bit up close to hear a female voice.

 _"Pyro, sir? I have some bad news."_

It was kate's voice on the other line almost sounded like she was trying to catch her breath as our and mercy could tell the woman was taking sort pauses during her sentence.

"Yes kate, what's the problem?"

 _"Sir we have encountered a small group of talon. We managed to hold them off but, I didn't think at first that there were many as those we had encountered were about twenty. But were somehow wearing different uniforms unlike the usual men of talon."_

Hearing this, mercy quickly guessed who or what those men were as she was then who responded.

"Vere zhey vearing gas masks? All covered in black vhile most used flamethrowers?"

A small gasp from the other line by the time mercy finished and there the soldier replied.

 _"Yes mercy, they weren't that much in numbers but they were a serious pain on our rears during that encounter we had. Thankfully none of us here got wounded but truth to be told, those twenty men surely can shoot a gun as most of their shots made everyone here about 50-50, ma'am."_

"And so we've encountered yesterday."

Pyro was then who responded but then continued.

"Olivia's pyro sent those men on us and for sure he's the one whose also to sent those you have encountered."

 _"You're probably right sir, but are there any troops or agents with you at this time? We could for sure use a handful because I have some good news."_

Hearing it made pyro and mercy raised heir brows in unison as they kept on listening.

 _"One of those, men, I meant one of the pyro's units managed to survive after we eliminated all of the men. There we found the soldier trying to escape but luckily we managed to stop him. He's shared us valuable information about these hold out spots, keyword: locations that they were being sent by their lead. I'd like to assume that the abandoned town where you say you encountered those men were probably one to make a hold out spot too. We were also told that olivia has been planning on setting those for stalling time which I'm sure she'd need to either recruit more soldiers or plan a strategy."_

"Alright then, but to tell you kate, there's only me mercy and our pilot to head to your location."

 _"Understood sir."_

Pyro then gave the radio to the pilot as kate on the other line began to tell about the coordinates to their location.

All headed inside the ship pyro was then asked by mercy as they say on their seats.

"Mien libeling zhere are only three of us. Vhat about zhe ozhers back on camp und vhose to lead zhem?"

"It's alright luv. They can take all the time that they need to prepare while we're out, and as for leading, well since 76 isn't in the mood to that sort of thing right now then we can have reaper in charge while we're gone."

Pyro said as he pulled out his phone and began dialing reaper's number.

Raising it up close to his right ear he waited for the man to pick up. For a short moment reaper's voice was then on the other line.

 _"Hello pyro?"_

"Hey lad, just wanna inform you that mercy and I are going to head to a location our scouts are in so you're in charge while mercy and I are gone. Anyways one of the scouts, kate just mentioned about these hold out spots talon has been doing this lately, be best to help the scouts out."

 _"Pyro, there's only you and mercy. How can you be sure it would be that easy to help our scouts just by the two of you? You're not going on your suicide plan, are you? If you want I can send jack with a few agents and soldiers to aid you two."_

The slightly concerned voice of reaper said as pyro only chuckled hearing the last part.

"It's okay lad no need to worry, and besides, mercy and I are only helping our scouts with these few tasks."

Reaper sighed then replied.

 _"Alright then. But anyways speaking of scouts, Scout just dialed my number earlier saying that they already have the medigun and are on their way back along with the other ships with our soldiers on teufort."_

"That's great then! Anyway make sure everyone and everything else is prepared, we'll be back soon."

 _"Got it."_

"Okay then."

And with that pyro ended the call and looked back to mercy who just sat in silence.

"Well luv, it's just you and me on this short while."

A small goggle with a nod came from mercy as she responded.

"Vell, I'd like zhat 'Just you und me' mien libeling."

Pyro chuckled then replied.

"Well luv, even when reaper said that he could send others to aid us, I figured that we could use some lone time together by just being the two of us."

Pyro said with a shrug.

Mercy smiled then rested her head onto pyro's shoulder with a small sigh obviously in relief. But as she rested in she then lifted her eyes up onto pyro and asked away her question.

"Vut zhere are only zhe two of us, und how are ve going to help out as two?"

Pyro smiled as he gave his provided answer.

"A pyro and a medic is already enough luv."

And with a nod in response with a slightly soft giggle after, pyro chuckled.

"I vill uber you zhen so ve can take advantage on vhatever ve may encounter."

Pyro then nodded as after it, mercy closed her eyes.

For a short moment of silence after, Eyelander suddenly piped in starting a conversation.

"Te lass looks asleep ta me by now."

Pyro took a short glance onto his right to where mercy laid her head on his shoulder and by it pyro noticed a peacefully sleeping mercy while taking small breaths through her nose.

Looking back to his now glowing sword onto his lap next with his Fragment pyro replied with a bright smile.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Anyways you've been quiet this lately, you alright mate?"

The sword's glow lessen a bit with a whiny response.

"Aye. I dunnae get any bloody heads! When can I have more?"

Pyro couldn't help but chuckle by the excuse his sword had for reason of being quiet. But all of a sudden he replied still keeping his chuckle

"Once we encounter more wankers lad. Promise you'll have all the bloody heads you can get."

Glowing brother again, the Eyelander replied with a cheerful toned voice.

"Aye! I cannae wait!"

Chuckling even more pyro slowly reached for the end tip of his mask and gently began peeling it off and placing it down on his lap just above Eyelander's polished handle.

"Ye feel sleepy too mate?"

Pyro smiled in response hinting a yes.

Of course, the flight seems to be little while and while the pilot is busy piloting the ship then a short rest wouldn't hurt as pyro found comfort to sleep and began to rest his head onto mercy's still asleep.

"Enjoy yer nap mate. It'll give ye energy fer our head hunt later."

A chuckle from Eyelander after he said it as pyro cracked a smile on his face as he finally closed his eyes falling asleep.

While waiting to reach their destination, on the ship the three mercs tried to keep themselves busy with anything else they may find they can do.

Heavy sat on his seat and was reading a book with demoman on the opposite side just sat with a can of fuel chugging it to his metallic mouth.

Scout onto heavy's left just sat on his seat twiddling his thumbs.

Looking onto his companions who seemed to be busy already with what they're doing, the bostonian instead set his eyes onto the massive weapon create that Demoman hot for them.

"Yo demo!"

"Aye?"

Demoman turned his head to scout still drinking his feul.

"Uh, can I check out da create you got for all of us? I'm kinda bored here."

"Aye! Go on lad check it out!"

Demoman said with a nod as he went back to drinking.

With that scout stood up from his seat and went to approach the old weapon crate.

Gently opening the top lid, Scout put the lid onto the side of the crate and to his eyes widely open he saw powerhouse weapons.

Three shotguns but didn't get to identify it each as all were wrapped with foam that scout only assumed to be shoguns then he noticed a minigun a grenade launcher and sticky bomb launcher all on the large powerhouse crate.

On the bottom of the weapons scout could recognize a lava painted pistol similar to his pistols he once used. The pistol was buried under its dozens of empty magazines but as scout scanned the whole crate inside he saw a lava painted wrench as same to the pistol with all black colored with a lightly yellow but but mostly orange color to resemble the magma while all marked all over the wrench.

"Holy crap..."

Scout said as he turned his head back to demoman.

"Demo? Is dis a wrench? Holy crap!"

"Eye! I purposely grabbed it fer ye and since yer mate is an engineer ye can give it ta her."

Scout emmidiately blushed after but then with a smile he looked back onto the crate.

He reached down his right hand inside the crate and picked up the wrench then held it up to take a better look.

"Holy freaking crap...Symmetra's gonna love dis."

Scout said with a grin across his face.

"Sir? Pyro, sir? We're here."

Pyro slowly opened his eyes and the first came to his sight was their pilot gently waking him up.

"Uh, what? Oh! Right..."

Pyro quickly snapped back to reality as he then told the pilot to go on.

As the pilot walked out of the ship pyro gently wake mercy.

"Mercy luv. It's time to wake up."

Pyro whispered and slowly, mercy opened her eyes with a little yawn.

"Are ve zhere already?"

She said while rubbing her eyes.

"Yes luv. Come on, we have work to do."

Mercy nodded and the two began to stood up from their seats with pyro putting his mask back on.

Upon walking out of the ship the two looked around to see tents and bunkers mostly just newly built in bunkers that talon probably did. As they walked out further they stopped on their tracks and were greeted by a familiar gas mask wearing soldier except the soldier was short and was wearing a ski mask underneath the mask.

"Pyro mercy, sir and ma'am."

Kate greeted with a quick salute and a nod from pyro and mercy in return.

"We came to assist you and your team on these hold out spots you mentioned."

Pyro said now in business mode.

Kate nodded but then spoke.

"Yes sir, of course. But there is something you and mercy firstly needed to see."

Pyro and mercy exchanged glances in confusion but then nodded for the soldier to lead them in.

As they walked past just a few small buildings they were lead to a small bunker and there inside were two solders guarding.

Kate dismissed the pair and left leaving her with pyro and mercy.

Scanning the inside, it was a one room big enough to possibly store weapons or any resources. But what got pyro and mercy's attention was a talon sitting on a chair while facing a table and handcuffs in hands connected to the table.

"This, ma'am and sir. One of the men from olivia's pyro whom I've mentioned survived. He or, she gave us valuable information about talon's only plan and olivia's weapon in possession."

Staring on the gas mask wearing talon which pyro assumed a talon pyro, he noticed the man sat cross-legged on the chair but the way the talon sat was making him look like a man which confused pyro but dismissed it after as he could relate from his past experience.

"Um, a question, kate."

Mercy spoke up gaining the short soldier's attention and some from pyro.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Um, first you mention He..."

Mercy paused as she extended her left arm with her hand motioned to the talon pyro looking at them in confusion.

"...Vut zhen, She...Um, has zhe soldier spoken yet or you gave him a pen und paper?"

"A pen and paper ma'am. We couldn't understand a word the talon pyro said during the interrogation with him."

"Why?"

Both pyro and mercy asked.

"All he ever said in response to me was mumbling. Or a short mumble."

Pyro quickly turned his head back onto the talon and shot a look of curiosity.

"Can I have a word with him-She or...It?"

Pyro asked with kate nodding.

"Of course sir."

Pyro gave a nod and began approaching the talon pyro.

Taking a seat on the opposite side of the table with mercy and kate stood behind.

"So...I was told about what you've mentioned."

Pyro waited for a reply as he only remained quiet himself.

"Mmph mmph mmph."

Mercy's eyes widened after the one and only response pyro got although pyro himself had been saying the same thing once but he too wasn't expecting to hear the exact same sound like the way he did once.

"Pyro, sir I too were confused at first but I assumed the mumbling on or under his mask alter his actual speaking."

Kate said suddenly.

"Hudda hudda huh? Mmph mmph mmph! Mmph mmah mmph!"

The talon spoke again but with a slight sense of annoyance from him/herself.

Pyro at first thought it has something to do with the mask.

Without a second he reached both hands on the talon's mask and gently pulled it off.

Pulling it off he was surprised to see what was under the mask even mercy and kate too were surprised as the talon pyro they expected being a man to be a redhead ginger woman.

"Thanks mate. Been trying to tell little miss interrogator to take off my mask but, can't understand a word a I say..."

The ginger woman said.

Pyro turned back to the other two behind him with a shrug. He didn't knew how to react but he decided to forget about it and move on to the next phase.

Turning back to the talon, pyro cleared his throat then began with a question.

"We were told that you mentioned about locations talon was taking to use as hold out spots, maybe you can give us a little more detail about it?"

The talon took a short moment thinking about it but then responded.

"They plan nothing more about those hold out spots. From what talon's pyro briefed us in, olivia's orders was to stall overwatch meaning, you. None of the other soldiers knows why but we were just simply told to do so."

"Vut about zhe 'Stall' you say, vhat does it imply?"

Mercy then asked the next question.

The talon turned her head to her and responded.

"Everybody assumed this whole capture locations for hold out spots were only to have you waste time while olivia buys talon some time to recruit more soldiers to fight for her. She's running out of men, and she seems to have run out of options now that talon is reaching its downfall."

"Thanks for the information."

Pyro said with a nod and stood up turning to mercy.

"I guess we're gonna have to do this small task while the rest of prepares. We can't have them all distracted over this luv."

Mercy gave a nod.

"Ja I agree, besides, ve are enough to help our scouts."

Pyro nodded back then turned to kate.

"Kate, get our scouts prepared. We're going to the first location you have marked in as talon's spot. Then come back here and free her. She isn't hostile no longer."

Kate nodded and quickly made her way out of the bunker.

Turning to the soldier pyro grabbed the talon left arm with an electric wrist watch and crushed it with his gloves hand.

The ginger woman was quite surprised and looked at pyro.

"You can stay and join us if you'd like."

Pyro said and a nod and smile was given to him in response.

"Don't worry, kate will be back soon and free you off those cuffs."

Heading out of the tent pyro and mercy went to approach a fee scouts and told them to prepare. While the two gathered a few scouts they may find they found kate leading everyone out and all seemed prepared.

With everything and one prepared, they all gathered at the center of the hold out spot in front of a large bunker, there all stood gathered consisting of thirty scouts, their newly addition talon and lastly pyro and mercy.

"Attention everyone."

Pyro began and silence her as all eyes focused on him.

"The rest will be preparing, so for now, just in this short time frame we have we will do what talon or olivia wants. If they want us to fall for their stalling plan we'll go but not all of us. The rest will remain on the abandoned camp while we take on these small tasks. We do it now we do it quick then back to plan on attacking olivia's base."

Everyone nodded in response and after, pyro began to order everyone to board the ships and there kate told him of the three other locations they needed to go.

Boarding the ship along with a few scouts in pyro readied his two only melees. Looking onto his left as he sat in sat mercy checking her bag full of shotgun shells.

"So vhile out zhere, vhat is our battle strategy?"

Mercy asked as she turned her attention to pyro.

Grinning. Pyro replied a simple answer but more effective plan.

"We do what me and the red team once do. Run and gun."

"Very vell zhen. It is a good thing I brought a pack of shells."

Mercy said with a confident grin across her face.

Pyro chuckled and commented.

"You seemed to like shooting more than healing."

"Hm, I did said once zhat I wanted to do more ja? Vut I vill not forget about healing ozhers as it is my main role as a medic."

Smiling, pyro nodded.

"A healing angel I'd say."

Pyro said chuckling as he was joined by mercy but then corrected for him.

"More like, an angel vith shotgun."

Pyro chuckled even more and gave a nod.

"Whatever fits you luv, I'm okay with it."

They shared a chuckle at it after.

Seeing the agents and soldiers, reaper decided to have enough keeping watch to make sure everything and everyone else is at ready. Though he didn't considered himself to be part of them to prepare as he already have infinite guns at his disposal so the only thing he would need to do now is to wait for pyro and mercy to come back from their small talon hunt as he liked to call it.

As he stood on the gravel of the camp, he decided to approach and lean back on the side on one of the empty ships next to the entrance of the camp while seemingly just feeling the freshly air as the strong wind passes by.

As he enjoyed the peace and silence he has, he then heard a familiar voice. More likely, three voices seemed to be approached in.

"Hey. I was trying to find you then I ran to widowmaker and sombra also looking for you."

Looking up straight and walking towards him firstly was 76 with widowmaker and sombra.

Reaper quickly straightened his figure and waited for the three.

As they stopped 76 was the first to began.

"I was wondering about the plan. Since I remembered being there once I had witnessed many more men that talon still has at disposal. And by that I think we will need more bombs not just to blow up their walls to break in but also lessen their numbers."

Reaper frowned but then replied.

"Alright. I shall inform our men about it, anything else?"

"Well, your family figure here we're wondering where you are. Anyways I gotta go and check up on the others."

Seeing 76 leave, reaper turned his attention onto the two ex talon agents.

"You were looking for me?"

"Just want to spend some time with you."

Sombra said with a smile.

"Well shouldn't you be preparing?"

Reaper asked but both shook their heads.

"Ve are done preparing. Just vant to stay by your side zhat's all. Vell after all you've been gone for avhile."

"I'm not doing anything, just waiting for pyro and mercy."

"Vell vhile you vait vhy not enjoy yourself a bit?"

"I agree."

Reaper only remained quiet himself after as he leaned his back against the right side of the ship.

Both widowmaker and sombra stepped in between him and also leaned back the ship.

It was boring indeed but if it means of spending time with reaper the two females decided to join him as they too enjoyed the fresh air.

In silence as they just landed back while watching the soldiers doing their chores.

Deciding to break the silence reaper began.

"I think now is the time we should talk about ourselves. Since we're sticking together at least we should be complete honest to one another."

"I vas zhinking of it now, gabriel. Vell since ve are already here zhen let us all discuss about our lives now zhat ve became completely part of overwatch."

Reaper nodded at what widowmaker as he straightened up and lead her and sombra further to the camp, there just right next to the storage tent they took the three chairs and sat on it.

Making themselves comfortable reaper was the first to begin.

"I know we have past lives before. Past lives had been gone brokenly, but not because of that that doesn't mean we won't live in with a new life."

Sombra was quietly thinking of it for a moment but during it, widowmaker asked.

"Und by zhat, you mean?"

"We should try to forgive ourselves from those mistakes we've done in the past as I've seen that it isn't really that impossible to that as we can already put pyro and his team of red as the example."

Finally it was where sombra gave a response.

"We already have done it. We are already on the good side, all we needed to do now is finish what we've started."

"Vut vhat vas it, zhat ve've started? I zhink ve have started on many vays as criminals."

Widowmaker's voice by the time she said it was a but down as she lowered her head.

"Its okay amelie. We don't want need to discuss that if you don't want to. All I'm wanting us three to talk about is about ourselves and all three of us moving past from those mistakes we've committed, not the ways on how we actually did it."

Sombra who say next to widowmaker know her left reached a hand onto her.

"It's okay madre."

Widowmaker lit her head up back and looked at reaper then to sombra and a small smile came across her face.

"Non. I believed now is zhe time ve talk about it."

"Amelie, your mistakes and how you've committed to kill your husband was because of talon. They were the ones that made you do it when they brainwashed you so that doesn't really make it your fault."

Reaper said as he paused. Looking on both agents he decided to continue voice a little softer as he could try.

"I want us all to start over, together. I can't have any one of us still struggling on remembering about it. What I want is for all of us in overwatch to start a new life after this."

"We already are."

Sombra cutted in with a smile across her face.

"Sombra is right. As long as ve have each other's backs ve vill reach far."

Widowmaker also said who was now smiling.

"Alright then. I just want you two to know that no matter what happens, will make it through this altogether."

Reaper didn't said a word but on the inside he was glad that the two finally got to forget about the commitments that they've done even the commitments of himself.

As he just sat in silence with a nod both widowmaker and sombra stood and so did he but he didn't expected another hug from the two as both females were hugging him at the same time. Of course, reaper felt uncomfortable with it but if it's what would make his family be more comfortable, then he'd do a small sacrifice for it.

Arriving know the location, all filed out of the ships as pyro began scanning the area. Looking around at the large openly field they were in he began to spot another set kg bunkers as he recognizes it. From afar pyro can already tell it being guarded, looking back to mercy and their scouts he began to lead them in.

As they approached in they saw wooden walls with barb wires. As he looked on the solid walls, he noticed another entrance on the far left. Looking at the scouts pyro told kate to lead a group to the other entrance while he and mercy lead theirs.

As the other groups sneaked their way to the other entrance pyro turned to face his.

"Alright lads we're going in."

All nodded and readied their weapons.

A confident grin across pyro's face formed under his as without a word he emmidiately rushed to the first entrance with his Eyelander and Fragment in both hands followed by the scouts and mercy.

It wasn't really as plan on storming in but what can pyro or anyone else who's confused about it could say? This is what pyro and his red team once do back in their job as mercenaries, crazy but worthy effective.

The unawares talons were quickly brought up to them as those few who are armed raised their guns with those instead run away to get weapons.

"Take these wankers out!"

Pyro ordered as his Eyelander met up with a nearby talon slicing the soldier's head off.

Mercy shot two with her shotgun. Reloading after she let the scouts take on the small numbers seeing them enter all bunkers gunning down anything that is talon.

She looked around the field of gravel and saw pyro chopping torsos and slicing heads alone. Mercy quickly put away her reserve shooter and pulled out her staff then rushed over to pyro.

Three soldiers rushed tomorrow all equipped with knives which made it even easy for the firebug to take them out.

As the first one got close pyro swung his Fragment up breaking have the jaws of the soldier and moved him aside with the Eyelander in the other hand stabbed through the head of the second including the third one button the shoulder.

As pyro pulled his Eyelander off he slammed down his Fragment knit the third talon's head killing the soldier instantly.

Just in time as he let the body fall he spun around to hear footsteps and came to see mercy staff in hands.

"Charge me luv."

Mercy nodded and activated her staff on pyro.

As the scouts managed to break in on the other side of the entrace they managed to gun down every single unaware talon as they made their way onto the side where the rest are.

Upon reaching there they saw mercy and pyro taking down each soldier. It was odd seeing pyro and mercy all red colored and were rushing into each talon.

Seeing the last few getting away, the soldiers decided to run after them while leaving the rest of the talon men to the other scouts and pyro and mercy.

Rushing in a defense bunker pyro threw his Fragment hitting the soldier on the chest killing him. Another began shooting on him only for the red effect of the interchange shielding him as he charged at the soldier and before the soldier could try to shoot him up again he swing his Eyelander slicing the head off clean.

"Ve must move!"

Mercy shouted form outside the bunker as she and pyro attacked three more soldiers hooting at them.

Clearing the whole area the scouts rounded up surrounding the lasts soldiers and began to eliminate everyone. As the scouts began to charge further the area they saw dead bodies laid on the ground with pyro and mercy glowing red while terminating every last soldiers on the spot.

Swinging his Eyelander pyro killed the last soldier on the spot. He looked around seeing bodies laid on the gravel and their scouts now approaching them and seemed to have no casualties.

With the ubercharge now disappearing as mercy put away her staff she began to observe the whole environment just seeing bunkers scattered weapons and littered corpses as she instead ignored those sight..

"I zhink ve are done here."

Mercy began with pyro nodding.

"I'll handle this place. You luvs get back on the ship."

Pyro simply said to everyone as he ordered them all to head back and as everyone did mercy stepped closer and asked.

"Vhat is your plan?"

Pyro grinned as he turned his head to her and responded

"I got my lighter with me, and I think those gas cans should do the bloody trick."

Pyro said as he pointed knot a bunker stashed with gas cans and from inside to outside pyro and mercy could see a bunch.

"You need any help?"

Pyro shook his head and smiled.

"No need luv. Just go wait with the others, I'll be quick."

Pyro said smiling with mercy nodding.

"Alright zhen, be quick ja?"

Pyro chuckled and nodded.

"Of course luv."

And with that mercy walked out of the area and followed behind the scouts.

Pyro turned his attention on the gas cans on a bunker across the field and quickly approached in as he began pulling out his lighter.

Upon boarding the ship passing by a few scouts outside on standby, mercy took her seat and began preparing her gear for their next trip to another talon hold out spot.

After checking her pistol and reserve shooter, she began to unpack her bag and began to take out boxes of shotgun shells for her shotgun.

For after a few more minutes, she saw pyro heading in followed by the few scout outside as he approached and sat next to her left.

"Just needed to flame things."

Pyro began as he placed both Eyelander and Fragment on his lap.

Mercy chuckled and turned her head to pyro.

"Und I zhought you're done vith fire business?"

Pyro chuckled as well and replied.

"Well, what can I say? Fires nice."

Both shared a chuckle after.

With the ship now departing they began preparing until they reach their destination on the next talon hold out spot.

While waiting for the arrival of the mercs, symmetra sat on a stool while in between a turret and a level three sentry.

Since there was not much to do she instead began to accompany herself by either watching soldier's walking by or just tinkering with the sentry onto her left. Being bored while sitting on her stool she eventually saw reaper walking by obviously bored with nothing else to do.

Symmetra quickly stood up and began to approach him with a question.

"Has scout and the others arrived?"

She asked with a patient look on her face.

"No. I was waiting for them too, I'm more hoping g this medigun scout speaks of will be our best bet if something wrong happens to any of us."

Reaper said crossing his arms but then decided to return a question to the female engineer.

"Why'd you asked?

Symmetra tried to find a good choice of specific answer to it by the time reaper finished.

"I just wondered when will they be back that's all."

"I'll inform you of scout's arrival with the others when they get here."

Symmetra nodded and watched as reaper began walking away and into the compound where the red of the agents are.

Sighing, symmetra instead went back to take a seat on her stool waiting.

Sometime later, her lone ringed and checking she saw mercy labeled as caller so symmetra answered the call and held the phone up to her ear.

"Hello mercy?"

 _"Hello, symmetra? Listen pyro und I might need some help on zhe zhird hold out spot talon has. Can you tell reaper about zhis? He could use your help both."_

"Talon hold out spot? And you're in the this spot?"

 _"Pyro vill explain later for now, inform reaper und zhe two of you vill be given zhe coordinates to the current location ve are to go after vere done on zhis second one. Ve'll rendezvous zhere."_

"Okay then just give me the coordinates while I head to the compound to reaper."

While waiting for mercy who was speaking with symmetra on her phone, pyro was with the scouts as they stood above the higher ground watching the hold out spot from afar.

It didn't seemed to look well protected nor even the men inside to be seen, like the previous one it also have bunkers some tall spike end logs formed as a wall for protection and spiked barrier outside.

Pyro eyed the log and the exit. Seeing only one entrance that also serves as the exit was there, he brought up the idea of setting things on fire again. But this time, in a much greater use.

He turned to kate who was looking through a binocular eyes glued on the few talon's at the center of the base as pyro could tell.

"Kate, take the men to the entrance, but once you see smoke coming from behind the walls that's your cue to get in. I'll distract the yanks."

Kate looked back at him and nodded.

"Yes sir."

And with that the short soldier ordered the rest of the scouts to gather around.

And while the scout do so pyro went onto the ship to see mercy just finished her conversation with symmetra on the phone.

"So what did symmetra say?"

Pyro asked as he approached in and went to pick up his melees.

"She said she und reaper vill vait for us, I also gave her zhe coordinates to vhere ve're going."

Pyro nodded and led the two of them out of the ship.

Seeing everyone all prepared, pyro then instructed them about their roles know the attack then all moved out.

Pyro and mercy separating from the group as all scouts sneaked up on the few guards and hid on the parked vans.

"So vhat do you plan?"

Mercy began as they ran through the long line of walls.

"Some luv. I do what a pyro does."

Pyro replied with a grin across his face under his mask.

He opened a small can of gas and began pouring it all I've the lower part of the wooden walls.

"Alright luv. When I light this up we fly inside, and for sure our scouts will see the signal."

Mercy nodded as she watched pyro took out a lighter from his pocket and began lighting up the gas covered walls.

Flames emmidiately engulfed the gas covered part of the logs and pyro put his lighter back to his pocket and reached out a hand for Eyelander.

"Alright luv. Let's go."

Mercy nodded as she activated her wings and locked her hand onto pyro's as pyro did the same. Witout a second, she quickly flew up while holding pyro by hand.

As they landed on the dirt they were emmidiately spotted by two soldiers only for mercy to raise her shotgun and finished off the two.

"Alright luv, let's do this."

Pyro said and with his left hand he pulled out Fragment with mercy again pulling kit her staff and began to undercharged him by activating the staff knot pyro.

"You are charged!"

Pyro nodded and the two of them emmidiately rushed around the area with pyro lashing out heads from each talon they came up close with.

As they managed to kill more they saw their scouts now rushing in as the smoke from the fire gotten bigger. The flames began to engulf more and more logs as it swarms it.

With their scout shooting all the talon in sight, pyro decided to set his attention onto the ones running for their heavy artillery.

Charging likens speeding tank while the bullets fired at them ignored, pyro slammed his axe onto the first selfie by the chest and swing his Eyelander slicing two more heads from the close by talons.

As the few soldiers focused their rifles on them mercy decided to keep her staff on healing pyro to keep the interchange going as she kicked a lone talon lii n with a knife sneaking up from behind. As pyro finished the few mercy deactivated her staff and turned to face the knife equipped talon and swing her staff across the face of the soldier knocking him out.

With that done as pyro noticed he penetrated the talon's chest by his Eyelander making sure the soldier's dead.

With them no longer ubered they decided to walk across the field of dirt know the ground and watched each of the dead bodies and more fell from the bullets their scouts fire. It wasn't that hard true but just in case, they could use a hand from the other agents as they walked up onto the exit just near it.

Letting their scouts to get the job done pyro and mercy instead assisted the scouts taking out the last few soldiers escaping outside the base.

"I can see zhat zhe fire is starting to engulf more und more of zhe valls."

Pyro too noticed it as he began to see a few bunkers getting set a flames.

"Yeah I see it too luv. Let's just get this done quick."

Meanwhile, while preparing on the ship symmetra carried in two red toolboxes with reaper getting on board after her.

Setting down the toolboxes she emmidiately spotted two more agents behind reaper.

"Their coming with us?"

She asked and reaper turned back to look as widowmaker and 76.

"Best we have more help and two is enough."

Reaper replied turning back to her.

With a nod symmetra took a seat and the others as well as the ship began to prepare for lift off.

"So about theses hold out spots, what's the deal with them?"

76 began a question which quickly gained the attention.

"Well from what we've learned from it, it appears that olivia has been running out of options and we think that she's planning a on stalling Ja with these locations she's sending her men in which we are already taking her stall."

Mercy was the one to respond.

"Vhat if she manage to recruit more soldier? For sure zhis is a bait und us taking zhese baits bill for sure be a good sign for her to have zhe opportunity to gather more people fighting for her."

Widowmaker was then who spoke.

"Well, I'm sure that it won't happen. Since now we have things all prepared I'm sure we can attack her with full force enough to completely destroy her and preventing olivia herself to get more men."

Symmetra pointed out.

There was a brief silence after but then reaper interrupted.

"So what did mercy told you?"

He asked to symmetra.

"She mentioned that they're already on the second talon hold out spot and gave me coordinates to the third location. There once we reach it pyro and mercy will rendezvous with us."

"Well they seem to be having things under control."

76 suddenly piped in.

"Vell if it's zhat easy for zhem to finish off the locations zhen ve still might have zhe time to have last minute to prepare until tomorrow night."

Everyone nodded in agreement to what widowmaker said as symmetra added in.

"Should be enough time for us to help pyro and mercy with these small tasks then back we go to our main focus on olivia."

Earlier in the morning...

Under the laboratory scientists have been clearing each room and engineers packing tools.

It was only a matter of time when they've succeeded creating olivia's weapon. But since they were no longer needed that were sent to be off grid for now until talon has reclaimed more numbers to protect its organization. But who would knew that knew of them would be more special of a kind of scientist that olivia gave the order to stay.

On behalf part of mostly creating olivia's staff, a tall short red-haired woman sat on the line of seats in front of the brick wall next to a few talon soldiers.

The woman was also a scientist and was the one who took the whole part on creating olivia's weapon to life, it was only a matter of time that she too would be required to such task as not only for science but also for combat.

Her grey suit with purple pipes attacting most attention. Not that she's the only female in the long lined castle corridor waiting, it was the appearance she has. Long nails on her right light purple hand and a strange device in her left normal purple nail colored hand.

Watching a few armed soldier pass g by which were also giving her strange appearance attention she instead dismissed the fact that theses people would expect her to look more of a scientist as she was expected to wear an ordinary lab coat. Bit instead she chose to prefer her grey and purple suit.

Hearing a door open knot her right she turned her head by the sound of donations walking out and an officer stepped out and stopped in front of her.

"Pyro - 76 wishes to see you doctor."

The woman nodded as she stood straight and walked for the door.

Closing it behind her she turned to her front to see the black and greyish robot sat behind a dark brown desk hands clasped.

"Dr. Moira, please luv have a seat."

The robot said his robotic british accent at calm.

"You wish to see me sir?"

"Yes."

The robot sighed after he replied but then continued.

"Look, I know you're a scientist and since you've been under talon's command for years now, I think that now maybe I can trust you. Maybe you wouldn't disappoint me unlike my robotic colleagues. Bloody hell I still couldn't believe that you even tricked Reyes on who turned him into what he is which I knew it was you the day he was turned against overwatch."

"Yes...About that. I do believed that he blames mercy by the time he became reaper."

"Yes luv. But that is not our topic here. The topic is sending our scientists off grid since they have fulfilled olivia's goal, there would be no rooms for labrats on the battlefield."

The woman named Moira smirked as she knew where the robot is going to put the subject up to.

"You want me in combat?"

She asked as she kept her smirk on.

"Yes. You see miss olivia had these hold out spots on standby to stall overwatch, she will need to stall overwatch in order to get more soldiers to fight for us and believe me, we have reached the point of losing everyone on our side especially right after the fall of our camp on Cuba."

"And how does talon's fall considers me into any of the conflicts you have with overwatch? I must remind you that I joined talon to continue my work as a scientist to help produce tech and weapons for the organization. In return for the support talon has been secretly giving to me back when."

"I understand. But yes all of us at talon are to be considered but those colleague scientists of yours have no means of experience in combat. Your abilities will be of good use in my opinion as miss olivia herself had recommended you to be in charge on the last hold out spot we have. Bloody hell she wanted me there at first but then changed her mind and put you instead."

"As you wish."

Moira replied as she stood up straight and so did the tall robot.

As the pyro walked over and opened the door for her as she also walked in.

"Just one question."

Moira turned her head back to the robot.

"Just how did reyes even thought of mercy being the one to turn him into reaper?"

Moira chuckled.

"Afrer he turned against overwatch I experimented on him. And After being presumed dead, he became reaper and got used to using his abilities. I'd like to assume that talon lied to him by randomly choosing an overwatch agent for turning him into what he is, and probably they told him it was mercy."

"But that was you who did it?"

Moira nodded with a smile.

"Right...Thats some messed up bloody sorry to tell. But I won't judge, just be on your way to the location, I've already arranged a ship for you ready to leave."

Moira nodded again and walked out.

As she walked through the brick wall corridor she was thinking ratherly about reaper. Of course, she heard the news so long ago that he went back to his old team overwatch but what possibly could she fear if the man finds out that she's the one to turn him into what he is today? Or could she just tell him? Only moira knows.

A head sliced off as pyro charged on a soldier.

Running into the vans pyro and mercy began chasing after last few men leaving the scouts to finish the job.

"Shoot them!"

One of the men shouted only to be shot by mercy with her pistol.

Quickly switching to her shotgun she began to fire all shells in it on two soldiers while pyro attacking three with his melees.

Chop and slash as he did, pyro stood around three headless yet limbless bodies.

Looking on to his far left he can see a lone talon running away but only to be hit by the shotgun mercy has in hands.

Smirking, pyro turned to mercy and gave a thumbs up.

"Nice work luv."

He said but as he did he emmidiately saw their scouts emerging from the bring base.

Walls bunkers set ablaze vans scattered around and bodies laid either headless or gunned.

"Sir the place is clear, no casualties."

Kate said while approaching.

With a nod in response, pyro turned his head to the burning base and watched it for a moment as flames began engulfing everything on its reach.

"Good. Next stop, last hold out spot."

He then said and led everyone onto their ship.

Taking their seats, pyro gave noticed mercy quiet. He was a bit worried that something might be bothering her, in which he decided to ask.

"Everything okay luv?"

"Ja. I vas zhinking about zhe rock. I know it's ancient vut could it be possible for olivia to actually use it? I zhink it isn't possible, or could be? I don't know. For all ve know is zhat she has such tech to use it."

Pyro could only sigh of it.

"Well whatever olivia plans to do with that bloody thing, she won't scare us. Tomorrow night, we surprise her. And like I said, if her pyro can pull off surprises, I can too."

Mercy chuckled a bit as she looked at pyro.

"Sounds like you're competing yourself against a robot based off of you. Are you quite jealous of it?"

Mercy joked and pyro chuckled in response.

"Of course not luv. I just want to play fair that's all."

Pyro said with a shrug after only for mercy to chuckled more.

"Vhatever you say mien libeling."

She leaned back on her seat a bit as she rested her shotgun on her lap.

"Tell you what luv, if we reach olivia we take everyone else. Heavy scout reaps everyone. That way you luvs would not be worrying about me dying."

Pyro said with a smile under his mask.

Smiling back, mercy nodded.

"I'm so glad you listened to me und zhe rest about changing your suicide plan."

She said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Reaching for her hand, pyro kept his smile and replied.

"Of course luv. I don't want you to lose me."

It was the last few words pyro said as he and mercy fell asleep while in their way to the last location.

Opening his eyes, pyro saw the scout all began to stand up. Just in time they arrived on their location.

"Mercy we're here luv."

Pyro whispered and watched mercy open her eyes with a small yawn.

Both picking up their weapons and standing up they both headed out of the ship along with the scouts.

As they got out they saw the trailer symmetra with 76 and widowmaker all four waiting for them.

"We were waiting for you. I almost thought that you needed help with your mission that made you took long."

Reaper began as pyro and mercy went to approach them.

"Just the trip here."

Pyro replied but then changed the subject back to their temporary topic.

"Anyways I'd appreciate you luvs offered to help out."

He said looking at 76 and widowmaker who both nodded in return.

"So what are we looking at here?"

Pyro began as he set his eyes down the hill they were in to spot a small base.

The others stepped beside him with symmetra responding.

"Earlier when we arrived we decided to get near their base outside. It didn't seemed to look well protected. One ship is in there too but mostly, just bunkers and a few armed men that talon has put on that base."

Pyro nodded as he looked at the scouts who were done preparing.

"Alright, we're going in."

Pyro announced as everyone else nodded.

"But how are we goin to find the right way to sneak up on their guards? Earlier it took us more than half a minute to get past them few without getting noticed and attacking them."

76 raised up a question.

"Simple. We storm their base."

Pyro said with a wide grin.

"Ja. It worked once on talon's main headquarters so no doubt zhat it vouldn't."

Mercy added and was also grinning.

"So miss olivia, do you think that sending moira out on the field was such a good idea? I have already sent her off. Look I should've been the one to be sent to that hold out spot like you wanted, but then you changed you're mind, why?"

Pyro - 76 stood in front on the throne room. In front was olivia sat on her metallic chair staff on her right hand glowing.

"I really wanted you to be sent there, but I do believe that now is the time we let moira go. She has been working for talon for years now, but yet this might be the only successful achievement she ever had accomplished. And I do believe that all of our tech she's been trying to experiment on had gone to failure due to my observations."

"So the tech used on your staff is not human made then. Just recycled."

Olivia frowned and replied.

"Can't we just move on? I do not want to go under detail by detail about the tech used to make this and it's origin."

"Whatever. Just tell me straight why do we needed to let moira go. She has been far more useful that Medic - 115 when it comes to science."

"She's a liability pyro and would you please stop defending her from me. Why are you so affected by it? You should focus more on protecting our organization while I try to get more soldiers to fight for us."

"I'm not defending her I'm just trying to remind you the goods that she's brought up to talon while also helping on improving it. And of course I'm doing my best to protect our organization what makes you think that I wouldn't?"

By the sight of the slightly angered pyro olivia could wish to crack up a smirk as she responded.

"What makes me think of you not doing so is that you're too overreacting to this issue."

"And what kind of issue?"

"Doctor moira of course."

"If you're thinking it that way you're bloody hell wrong. I'm only trying to keep the lasts of our colleagues with us in line. Yes my robotic colleagues may be useless but still, they're my men they've became a huge part of talon ever since from the beginning. My only point is that I'm just trying to get moira close to us, because what if she turned against us like reaper and his close companions. What if she doesn't hesitate on joining overwatch like Demoman - 135 did?"

"Well I'm not trying to imply it that way that you don't want it to be. I'm just as curious as to why you're so affected that's all."

"The only ones I can rely on aside from you is heavy soldier and spy that all I needed to tell you more."

"And I do assume moira the most? I've seen you visiting her underground ever since we extracted here right afte-."

"That's one thing I'd never do! Yes fine but only to guard Black Heart!"

"You didn't let me finish."

The pyro sighed with a frown and gestured for olivia to continue.

"Fine, proceed."

"You often visit right when moira started to work on the staff after I've told you to throw Eyelander off."

"I need to make sure she's fully on our side."

"Fine. If you want it that way, then I won't push through if you have any feel-"

"That is where you stop."

The pyro warned in a cold sounding tone.

Olivia only shrugged and chuckled.

"Maybe I should've not replicated the human pyro's abilities to feel emotions. Such as..."

She trailed off and heard the pyro sigh and lowered his head.

"I'm sorry ma'am. But I must get back to work I needed to check up on our men who were sent on a supply run."

"If you trust moira that much then I suggest that before giving her your full trust, you should observe her more. Even if she worked for us years now, she can still be like the others whom departed from talon..."

Olivia said as she watched pyro walked down the stairs of her throne walking away without looking back.

On the center of the camp was moira inspecting each bunker as she passes by.

Due to the lack of defense she insisted to stay out of her office and keep watch for anything else that might happen. Indeed it was.

As she exited the bunker she's inspected her eyes met the gaze of a blue colored ship, with an overwatch logo on it's side while followed by another similar looking ship.

Descending on the main center of the area moira quickly gathered her men as all the soldiers present and had witnessed overwatch began to ran for their weapons.

"Alright luvs let's go!"

Pyro announced as he got off his seat with mercy and reaper.

With the door opening they head out and onto pyro's Eyelander, it met the first talon victim slicing the head off with reaper began firing both hellfires on the soldiers on his sight.

76 widowmaker ran out and began shooting the ones they met up with while symmetra began to drop her sentries.

"I've got you all in my sight!"

76 dodged a bullet and quickly rolled over behind a nearby create then stood up straight with his gun rapidly firing hitting all the soldiers.

While the agents began to distract most of the eyes of talon's men the scouts all ran out of their ships guns ablaze.

"Scouts! Keep them off our ships! Some of you scatter and eliminate talon's men that you see!"

Reaper shouted as he tosses aside his empty guns to pull out new ones.

"I'll have this spot secured! Reaper go and help the scouts!"

Symmetra shouted with reaper nodding as he went to follow the few scouts to assist them further the base.

"I'm staying vith you. Best to have someone vatching your back."

Widowmaker said as she crouched next to a level three sentry and began sniping distance soldiers.

"Pyro take mercy. The scouts here and us can hold this spot."

Pyro nodded to symmetra as he and mercy with ran to the opposite direction of the base all the way to the back side.

"Luv charge me."

Pyro quickly redoes Eyelander and Fragment in both hands and mercy began to focus her staff onto him as seconds after, they were both ubered.

As they ran further they were blocked a by a long line of soldiers rifles at ready.

"Come get some wankers!"

"Die!"

Reaper shot a soldier on the chest sending the man flying towards near the bunker behind him from impact.

Looking over to his left to see three more and began firing at him.

Reaper ducked behind a crate and quickly stood up both guns in hands and began firing hitting all men with the pellets of his hellfires.

Seeing all three fell dead, reaper quickly made his move further straight whilefiring both shotguns.

As he ran further he ended up alone on an open spot with just gravel two bunkers away from him while he faces a wooden wall.

"Gabriel Reyes. It's been quite a long time has it?"

Reaper heard an all too familiar feminine voice from behind and began to turn around to see a woman. He didn't needed to know her by detailing her appearance as he once worked with her.

"Moira."

Lashing out the heads and chopping torsos, as pyro would use as his main damage in melees. He took a spin around three men and quickly swing his Eyelander slicing all the heads and took a hard slam know his Fragment onto the last talon onto the soldier's head.

Seeing three more rushing at him guns blazing, pyro charged at the three soldiers and jumped stomping a foot on the first soldier's face and landed on the second one tackling him began to break his neck with pyros gloved hands.

With the third rushing toward him pyro swung his axe up onto the soldiers jaw and quickly spun around onto the first soldier with a swing on his Eyelander with it's blade reaching the neck slicing the head off clean.

"Mercy let's go help out the rest."

Mercy nodded and began to switch to her shotgun.

The two ran further the base to find the scouts around the area.

As they reached three bunkers mercy went first to shoot the first two talons while pyro took on the other two with his Eyelander with ease. Looking onto the left bunker next to him he saw four more rushing out and onto him. Pyro emmidiately readied his Fragment and began charging at them.

Reloading her shotgun, mercy turned to her right to face four talons guns at ready. Cocking her shotgun she aimed and pulled the trigger while giving each soldier a shot with each bullet loaded to her gun.

As she finished off the men she turned her attention to pyro who stood on top of a headless body along with three other more.

"You alright luv?"

"Ja! Let us move!"

Pyro nodded as they then to proceed further while attacking any soldier's they see along their path.

"Moira."

Reaper pulled out two near guns and pointed it at moira.

"Reyes I must say, I'm surprised to see you working alongside overwatch again."

"It's been quite a long time I've heard no news from you nor any sign during my last days on talon. And of course I will side with overwatch because that is where I belong!"

"Right...But have you already figured it out who turned you into what you are?"

Reaper frowned and focused his attention on moira.

"If you're speaking of mercy then yes I know. She did it to save me right before I was manipulated by talon."

"Of course, she did it to save you, but how are so sur-"

"I almost died during the bombing of the overwatch base! None of that matters now as all it matters is that she did what she could to save me!"

"You must've lost your memory when she found you."

Moira began to step a bit forward by the time she said it.

"What are you trying to say?"

"If mercy believes that she was the one who turned you who you are right now, she must be wrong. Do you really forgot the time you join talon you agreed to me of experimenting on you?"

"I don't like to hear a word you say so enough."

Reaper warned with a cold tone on his voice.

"Reyes!"

Reaper turned his head to his far right to see 76 with his gun at ready.

"Jack stay back! This is my fight!"

Reaper focused his attention on moira and stared right in her eyes with a deadly glare.

"You do not seem to look okay, reaper."

"Enough!"

And with that reaper pulled the trigger on both guns as he charged but only for moira to disappear and appear behind him a few inches away.

She held her right hand on reaper and a beam came out hitting reaper in the back.

Reaper fell down with a groan and turned his head back to face the woman.

"Reyes!"

"Stay back!"

Reaper held up his guns and pointed it at moira.

"I do not prefer to kill or hit a woman, but if you will leave me no choice then..."

He charged at her again as he saw moira did the same attack only to be surprised that reaper dissolved into smoke and reappeared behind her.

"You're not the only one who can do that."

Moira heard him whispered as she felt a solid material hit her at the back of her head knocking her out.

Reaper emmidiately caught her unconscious body and saw 76 rushing to him.

"What do you think we should do to her?"

Reaper thought about it for a moment and then replied.

"I have an idea."

With the series gunning down every soldiers symmetra manged to secure the whole area she's in and much to widowmaker sniping the distant ones their scout began to clear pathways and began eliminating the last few talons.

Seeing the sentries stopped, symmetra looked around observing every body dead and the surroundings with many bullet casings scattered everywhere.

"I zhink zhat is all."

Widowmaker said as she also watched the environment.

Seeing the scouts walking back to them they also saw pyro and mercy unharmed without a single scratch as they along with the scouts walked in.

"I see you luvs have this point cleared."

Pyro said as he looked at the dead bodies with a nod from both symmetra and widowmaker.

"Vhere are 76 und reaper?"

Mercy suddenly asked as she and the rest all watches their scouts walking up to them with some onto the ships.

A few more minutes of waiting they saw the two men with reaper carrying a woman bridal style.

"Who's that?"

Pyro was the first to ask a question when the two stopped at them.

"This is Moira. She's a scientist who was also working for talon."

Reaper replied as he looked at widowmaker.

"You remember her amelie?"

"How can I forget? Vhen ve vere turned by talon she vas zhe last to be manipulated."

"I need to clear things up a bit."

Reaper said as he set his eyes on mercy's.

"Mercy if you're blaming yourself about turning me to what I am today I must tell you that you only tried to help me recover. I must've lost my memory to recall that when I joined talon moira began experimenting on me which was right after you saved me but I was presumed dead."

"So it's not my fault? Vut..."

Reaper shook his head.

"Moira told me. I could barely remember but it's best to leave them behind now."

"Vut vhat should be do vith moira? She's talon's scientist und has been vorking for zhem long as ve had."

Widowmaker changed the subject back to the unconscious moira.

"Reyes has an idea."

76 was the one who replied.

"Well I could only hope that you can keep her in control once we bring her back to camp."

Pyro said as he lead them all back onto their ship.

For a few hours of traveling to the abandoned camp reaper quickly brought moira to a small building that serve as the medical bay, and with mercy in there also she began to inspect for any injuries but assuming reaper just knock the scientist out she left reaper on his own as the man waited for the scientist to wake up while being strapped on a hospital bed.

While reaper being absent pyro continued his meeting with 76 widowmaker and symmetra and mercy discussing about the hold out spots talon has brought up to them to take on. As they discussed for minutes they changed the subject for their plan of attacking at dawn although they didn't get much time as a soldier excused in and informed them about the reds arrival and led them all outside.

About ten ships descended with one of them on board were the mercs, and came out first as the door opened was scout wit a happy cheerful tone almost like tracer but on a male voice speaking.

"Were back! Wat did we missed?"

There he saw the agents and pyro all waiting for them as he walked out followed by heavy and demoman.

"Yo! We got da medigun and medigun fumes! Even better we have a surprise for you two!"

Scout said to pyro and symmetra excitedly as both were slightly confused to the happy mood the boy was having.

"Aye calm down lad."

Demoman approached symmetra and gave her a medium sized crate with a red cross on a circle logo.

"Here is te medigun and fer later, heavy will deliver te fumes ta ye and work on tat."

Symmetra nodded as she and the rest looked at heavy carrying a large crate that says powerhouse.

"I think that's what makes you happy, ain't it scout?"

Scout grinned with a shrug.

"Yeah well, I've got a surprise for you and sy. You guys are gonna love it and demo even handpicked it up on da weapon storage on teufort!"

"Well why don't we discuss this inside the compound?"

Scout nodded to symmetra and the rest of them entered the large building.

"This is nice weapon."

Heavy said as he picked up his newly minigun called King of the Jungle as well as a new shotgun Lightning Rod.

"I thought dese are all powerhouse weapons? I even checked earlier back on da ship."

Scout asked demoman.

"I purposely mixed all te weapons."

Demoman said as he began pulling out from the crate his new weapons in replacement to his default grenade launcher and jammed sticky bomb.

"Tis is me new favorite!"

Demoman said proudly as he pulled out a new sticky bomb called Pink Elephant the same shape and look to his old sticky bomb but was painted black with pink electric designs. He also has the same shaped grenade launcher but was painted with a camouflage and was called Warhawk grenade launcher.

"Aye pyro! I have ye tis!"

Demoman looked pyro a different looking shotgun with a drum magazine on the front below the barrel.

"Panic Attack, thanks mate."

Pyro said with a smile.

"So scout. Ye like wot I got ye?"

Demoman asked about who was frozen in surprise.

"Holy crap! Da Current Event! I didn't even noticed dis earlier 'cause da shotguns are all wrapped with foams!"

Scout said in awe as he held up a black colored double barreled of a scattergun with the handle and drum magazine and all are black color with purple electric designs.

He also took out a small bag filled with lots of pistol magazines and taking out from the box was a black colored Pistol with dark orange designs on all sides and the trigger guard being orange. But most of its design resembled lava like pyro's Volcano Fragment.

"Shot to Hell Pistol. Saw it earlier and I love it! Thanks demo!"

Demoman chuckled and responded.

"Tere is also somethin' fer yer mate symmetra."

Scout reminded of a wrench he saw earlier on the ship. He took it out from the crate and came to his eyes as he held it was the same wrench as the red Engineer's but was all black and dark orange similar to his new Pistol. The middle part of the wrench was orange and some small parts were all black.

"Da Torqued to Hell Wrench as I've seen earlier too."

Scout turned to symmetra and smiled as he approached her and gave the lava like wrench.

"Well since you love collecting wrenches I want you to have dis. Something similar to a wedding ring."

"Oh scout I'm flattered."

Symmetra's face turned bright red with scout smiling.

"Well tat's nice seein' you all happy but I think I might've gotten too much weapons as I must've not noticed te Shell Shocker Rocket Launcher."

Everyone who was there listening and watching the haply moment looked at demoman who was holding another weapon. An all black Rocket launcher but designed with green electric all over.

"Doe uses rocket launcher. But is once back when."

Heavy said as he pointed at the same shaped rocket like the default rocket used by the red team's Soldier.

"Why not give it to pharah. She uses rocket launchers."

Scout said as he set his eyes to the blue armored egyptian who quickly raised her hands while shooking her head in refusal.

"Well at least any of you would like to take it?"

Pyro asked looking at each agents and mercs.

"I'll have it."

"Nope, you're only experienced in pulse rifles."

Tracer said to 76 and set her eyes to pyro.

"You're decision luv. None of us knew any of the deadly weapons back when so it'd be best to have you decide who should have it. But if I may think of who, I think you should have it."

"I've got my Phlogistinator and Fragment. Then I now have Eyelander and a Panic Attack. All four weapons I have now."

"Well ten make tat five lad!"

Demoman rushed to pyro and gave him the green electric rocket launcher.

"Demo I can't-"

"You seem to used Eyelander real fine, I'm sure you'll get to use dat rocket launcher da same."

Scout said with a thumbs up and a nod of agreement from heavy came on with demoman clapping his metallic hands.

"Honoring yer friend Soldier and Demoman has ta be te greatest thing any human bein' can do in tis bloody world!"

Pyro could only shrug and a grateful smile came across his face.

"Well dat being done let's put our old weapons on da crate."

Scout said as he put his bat and australium scattergun on the crate with heavy putting his natascha and demoman with his old grenade launcher.

"I'll have to melt te default sticky bomb since its bloody broken."

"Well that's going to be melted along with my old hammer."

Pyro added.

"And I'm keeping my Pretty Boy's Pocket Pistol for self defense."

Scout finished the conversation.

"Well now that the good vibes are over with let's all get done preparing."

Everyone nodded at pyro with a chuckle from the other agents.

"alright luvs prepare all you need to and tomorrow shall we wait."

With all nodding and going to prepare their equipments pyro and mercy sat on a large table nearby.

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to use this."

Pyro said as he set the rocket launcher down on the table next to him while beginning to inspect his Fragment and Eyelander.

"Vell, it might suit you. But come to zhink of it, I once blamed myself for turning reaper to what he is today only to hear zhat it vasn't me."

"You once said that luv. But since it's cleared out that it's not really you then why not talk it out with the person?"

"She'll talk to me vut vhat if she's still against us?"

"Convince her luv. Like reaps widow and sombra and demo. I don't know the person, so it's best that you or reaps do the convincing."

Pyro smiled as he began peeling off his mask.

"You'll vait for me here ja?"

Pyro smiled again and nodded.

"Yes luv, I'll be here waiting. Besides I have to make sure our soldiers are prepared and after, we're heading back to rottenburg and inform the others there about the plan."

Mercy nodded with a smile and stood up and excused herself to pyro and walked out of the compound.

Slowly opening her eyes, moira gently lit her head up and began observing her surroundings. Seeing around her were wooden walls white ceiling and the gaze of reaper leaning against the wall arms crossed.

"I see you're awake."

Reaper straightened up and began to slowly approach her.

"What do you want from me? Why didn't you just killed me?"

"I'm not into that option. What I want from you and why I didn't killed you is because I needed answers about olivia's weapon."

Moira chuckled.

"And do you expect yourselves to stop her? I made that weapon for her using a salvage highly advanced technology that can even work with an ancient artifact and yet I do not know what cause could destroy it. There, you have your answer. There is no way you or any of you're agents or soldiers can do to destroy it."

"Zhere's always anozher cay und I zhink me und zhe ozhers just have to find it."

Moira chuckled again but her voice went serious afterwards.

"Like how you managed to convince your soldiers to join you? I know where they belonged to. From talon and you took them. If you think that is just like the other way as a solution like what you believed to destroy olivia's weapon then you are wrong."

Reaper was quiet for a moment as he only stayed at her but then suddenly changed the subject as part of his plan to keep moira talking.

"If you say that we can't destroy it then not unless you have the information how you created it. We have an intelligent engineer fixing and equipment that can prevent one of our own from dying, and by that all we needed now is the info of the weapon you created."

"You want me to tell you how I created it? There's no origin of Volskaya's tech on how they created it. I only salvaged what I can to create the weapon and if that does not answer your question then, kill me if it's not enough."

"Vut killing you vould only vaste our opportunity to have anozher scientist."

Moira and reaper both turned their head at the doorway to see mercy stood arms crossed eyes glued to moira.

"Mercy she seems to know more of the weapon but I assure you that I have everything under control and we will have all the info we need."

"Nien. Reaper if you don't mind may you please be kind to give us a moment so ve can have a little chat?"

Mercy asked eye still on moira.

Reaper stared in confusion for a second but then glanced at the tightly restrained moira.

"If you insist on doing the interrogation then I'm okay with it. If she tries to break in or teleport her way out I'll be outside this room."

Reaper said as he headed out closing the door behind o give the two females some privacy.

"So...What do you want? I'm assuming torturing me for having you to be blamed for reyes becoming reaper or something else?"

Mercy remained straight on her figure as she slowly approached and sat on a chair right next to moira.

"Nien. I just wanted to clear zhings up more. You know vhat I mean."

Moira sighed and focused on mercy.

"There is not much to tell. But to make it clear reaper was firstly brainwashed by talon during his last days on overwatch. He has been visiting talon ever since he was turned against your organization and during his secret visits I began to perform experiments on him. You can guess the same for Widowmaker's. But I did not know of the result of what may be coming of him afterwards. When he was presumed dead while followed up by the disbanding of overwatch, talon took him. Well, personally, Pyro - 76 and Heavy - 175 took him and brought him under my care until full recovery. After that the day came suddenly that he was fully brainwashed by talon and resulted into Reaper."

After moira finished mercy took a deep breath and began.

"I have nozhing else to say about me being zhe one blamed for him. I even zhought und believed zhat I made him like zhat as i've tried all kinds of chemical for medicine on him."

"It wasn't any of your medicine that made him like it. It was my experimentation on him."

Mercy nodded but she continued this time seriously.

"Vhat do you propose to do now? Olivia has vhat she vanted und I don't zhink zhat she vill need scientists und engineers at her disposal."

"I don't know. She ordered all scientists and engineers to be off grid but told her pyro to send me to the hold out spot you attacked. I don't think she would have any reason as to why she would just send me like that."

"If I may guess zhen maybe she's trying get rid of you all including you."

"No. That can't be, I've done my work right and I know that she still needs me."

"Vith a powerful weapon you created for her? I doubt she vill need you. Take demoman for example. He vas created by olivia vut olivia seems to care less for him like zhe rest of his robot companions. She only care for her pyro because she knew zhat he's good use to her."

"But what about me? She also made good use of me and I've been there creating weapons and tech for her and her people, isn't that enough? It's sounding like you wanted to say she's indeed trying on getting rid of me like the rest that she has gotten rid of."

"From zhe vay I see it it definitely sounded like it. A voman like you vith such brilliant mind to be rid off like zhat definitely gives me zhe feeling of you being no longer in good use of olivia herself."

Moira was speechless at that moment. She didn't wanted to think it that way nor even try to imply that she was indeed no good use to talon and olivia.

"If she is trying to get rid of me, what now?"

She began to ask herself. Only to feel mercy's hands on hers.

"It's not zhat very late ja? Zhe soldiers even demoman joined us because zhey knew zhey vere given zhe chance. Reaper widowmaker und sombra did too, so vhat difference vould it have if you vould do zhe same?"

Mercy smiled.

It wasn't fake or anything involving to get moira's good side to have her to talk. It was to have moira herself see sense. After all, everyone who joined overwatch in this point had been drowned by mistakes, so indeed there was no telling of any differences as all just had to see sense and realize what truly is right.

"So, miss 'Wrench Goddess' luv. How do you think keeping two old fashioned wrenches feels like?"

Pyro asked jokingly as he approached symmetra and scout next to a dispenser.

Scout laughed at it with symmetra chuckling.

"Feels like a rare trophy to find. I do admit that when Scout mentions the company you once protected from robot sells wrenches I feel like I kind wish to have the experience of buying a whole set."

Pyro chuckled and responded.

"Yeah, I love buying 's flamethrowers though but I dunno what kind of downfall did it have for to closed down."

"Dat's probably da budget. Hale only cares about himself especially about hunting in da wild. He even had us all go to far one crazy mercenary park I remembered where he took and collected dat freaking yeti."

Scout joined in.

"Someone must've stole money from the company since Hale always isn't around to keep an eye out. He did have the most successful company back in the day but leaving it without having it monitored could surely give anyone to steal money or anything from the company since he's busy enough hinting instead of running his company. Bloody idiot."

Scout laughed with symmetra giving a small sigh.

"Shame, I was looking forward to collect antique wrenches."

As the three were conversing, heavy and demoman approached them.

"So I've got every bloody thin' prepared. Heavy also has his weapons prepared."

"Da. We are ready."

"Good. Tonight we head back to rottenburg and inform everyone then tomorrow, we attack."

Pyro said as he watched all the soldiers done preparing weapons and supplies.

"Hey luvs! So are we heading back to town?"

Tracer asked as she approached in followed by the rest of the agents.

Pyro nodded and excused himself to have a ship ready for them to leave. The sun is about to set and all they needed now is to inform their other soldiers and rest as much as they needed before they got to storm in olivia's base.

Right after pyro left the agents and mercs sat mercy and reaper with the gaze of moira. Everyone of the agents and demoman knew about moira but not so many info about her for the agents. Scout and heavy however weren't familiar with her so instead they decided to take a step back considering the woman's appearance to be a threat.

"What is she doing here? She is apart of talon and olivia."

76 was the first to protest but reaper raised his hand in a calming manner.

"Jack, everyone. I'm sure you all know moira. For heavy and scout there's no need to be wary of her since mercy talked her about, joining us."

Every agent were just listening but much to widowmaker and 76 protesting reaper stepped aside and let mercy do the talking.

"Please hear us first. I purposely convinced moira to join us since she like all of our soldiers und demoman were only used by olivia. Now that olivia had her to create her weapon with Black Heart she no longer needed her for sure, she's a scientist yes. Vut zhe fact of sending her to zhe hold out spot we attacked earlier was a good sign enough to know zhat she's no longer needed."

"So is she evil or, not?"

Scout asked still huddled behind heavy as they were only inches away from the group.

"Nien. She's no longer on zheir side. If she has done mistakes zhen so did everyone vho is fighting alongside us und zhere is no need to tell zhe difference as all had been manipulated by talon."

"As long as she does not harm any of us I'm fine vith it."

Widowmaker said with a frown and crossed her arms.

"Very ve'll zhen. She's promised to brief us about zhe veapon Olivia demanded her to make."

"Wait demanded?"

Symmetra asked as it got her attention and so did the rest.

"Yes. Moira told us that she refused to make such a destructive weapon but Olivia demanded her to do so. Moira said she knew what capabilities t might have possibly and by that she had no choice but to do what she's told to."

Reaper was the one o reply and by that tracer told them to follow outside as pyro already had a ship prepared for them to leave.

"All ready for take off sir. Have the agents been notified?"

The pilot said and pyro nodded as he excused himself and walked out of the ship ready for departure.

Therefore as he stood outside it he saw the agents and mercs all walking towards his direction.

"Oi! Tat's te bloody scientist who was makin' te weapon olivia wanted!"

Eyelander said as he glowed brighter. Although it seemed like the sword was like enlightened to see such a person again bit the tone of it's scottish accent, the sword some work a sense of anger.

"I'm sure they have a reason to tell why they convinced her."

"Yeah. But how does tat changes bloody things? She's te one who created te weapon and I've witnessed her while tey held me on tat bloody glass box tey put me in."

"Well, I'm sure they have the answer to why we're having a new member."

Pyro replied as he waited for the rest and there all agents and mercs stop in front of him.

As they all stopped mercy stepped front and next after her was the scientist female moira.

"Mien libeling zhis is Moira O'Deorain. She vas a scientist also manipulated by talon."

Pyro nodded and responded.

"And I assume you convince her to join?"

"Ja I did. She's also briefing us later about zhe veapon she vas demanded to create."

Pyro nodded and looked at everyone.

"Very well then. Let's go, we need to inform the rest on rottenburg about our plan."

Pyro said and lead all onside the ship.

Storming in the throne room the pyro stopped and stomped his last step in front of an innocent looking olivia who sat cross-legged on her metallic chair looking at him confused.

"I scan that you are in rage. Your system seems to be in the high level alert of overheating of what seems like anger in a term of a human being."

"You should've not did that! The bloody base is destroyed and moira is nowhere to be found not even a corpse of her!"

"Please. You shall calm down or you'll make your system overheat. I have studied that if we loose ourselves in control of rage our systems might result in overheating."

"Don't try to act bloody innocent on this! We just lost a valuable ally! You should've just sent me instead of her but you rather did sent her because she's no use to you anymore!"

Olivia sighed and replied.

"Yes. Fine. I did planned out to get rid of our engineers and scientists including moira but think of it as saving you. I'm doing you a favor pyro and if I didn't sent her instead of you then you might've been the one who is dead by now. But if you really want me to be this honest then yes, I did get rid of her by doing that."

"How dare you!"

"Pyro please calm down. I only did it for our organization and by starting of by having to save you. There is nothing I can do to bring back your fallen companions nor even convince Demoman - 135 to join us again so I'd rather have you alive to be the shield of our organization."

"But you didn't have to do it that way! You could've just baited someone else!"

"Please pyro don't let your emotion get the best of you. I would understand if you feel such a different way of emotion towards the doctor but please accept my apology for I only have to do it to stall overwatch."

The pyro looked down and sighed.

"I don't know anymore. First I lost my closest friends, heavy soldier and sniper. Now...Forget it. Let's just focus on what's left of us."

Pyro said forgetting what he really wanted to say and instead walked off.

"I can understand your emotions. For I am once a human being, but please do not let those feelings and affections get the best of you for all it would do is no good but a distraction."

Arriving at the town pyro separated to gather all of the soldiers in the camp while the agents and mercs went to the quarters area.

Gathering every single soldier, pyro began to discuss the plan of attacking and how the soldiers shall o their part of work and for about twenty minutes of discussion he dismissed them all and went to follow up to the quarters area.

Upon entering he saw all the others just sat on the couch chairs and on the floor having a conversation.

"Hey wanna join us?"

Scout asked as he and the rest all looked at pyro.

"Maybe later luv. Anyways have you seen mercy and the others?"

Pyro noticed mercy 76 reaper and widowmaker weren't present by the time he looked at each of the agents and mercs.

"In kitchen. Scientist woman tells them of olivia's weapon."

Heavy was the one who responded.

Nodding in reply pyro excused himself and walked to the kitchen.

As pyro entered the kitchen there all sat the agents and their newly added member.

"You arrived just in time. Moira was discussing about the weapon olivia has, she also has a scale blueprint of the weapon itself."

Reaper who sat just a few inch away from the doorway said as he and the rest noticed pyro.

Pyro stood after approaching the table to have a look of the blueprint and there he saw a scale of a staff looking material with a rock shape object on the top end.

"Moira say zhat using zhe advance tech she salvaged, it allowed to drain small amount of power from zhe artifact und Olivia can make it vork vithout having any control on zhe staff."

Mercy explained and moira continued.

"During the process of making Olivia wanted to somehow connect the tech to her and by that she meant the whole weapon itself as o cannot just connect her to the staff but also to Black Heart. I put a small device on her with a small chick of the rock and began to stall the device with the rock on her brain system. So work her having it connected to the staff it allows olivia to actually use it manually."

"Bloody hell. Anything else?"

Pyro asked with moira nodding.

"Yes. Despite the tech being able to adapt and drain small amount of the rock's energy it also defies the laws of physics meaning: gravity. With it's use olivia can use it on either herself or her target. The second is the energy of the rock being used a a beam or the main weapon to use the staff. It can either sap targets or friendlies but I have not field tested it yet not even the part of defying gravity."

"What in the hell would she do to that kind of weapon? She doesn't stand a chance against us anymore why would she need something like that?"

By that it was 76 who spoke wondering just why indeed olivia wanted that kind of a weapon.

"It's simple, she vould need it for herself und despite having her own men falling she vould need somezhing else to either protect herself or her company."

Widowmaker replied to 76 bit then moira spoke again.

"Our best chance is to snatch it away from her an destroy that rock. The staff doesn't really power itself as it relies on the rock. Once the rock is destroyed the staff is no longer a concern but it might be difficult for us to get it since olivia's base is heavily fortified and it will take more than one explosive to bring the walls down."

"We already have that planned out."

Reaper said and set his eyes onto pyro.

"I'm gonna take out olivia's pyro first then after, well go together after olivia even if she has such a weapon against us."

"Vut vhat about zhe base?"

Mercy brought up a question.

"Our soldiers shall bring it down. Our main objective first know we reach there is getting pass their walls and fighting our way to before we call in our men."

"Alright luvs let's call this a day. By now I must have heavy to deliver the medigun fumes to symmetra on the workshop tent."

Everyone nodded and stood up with pyro being first to exit the kitchen.

* * *

The morning began as the sun rose up. Everyone began to pack their crates of ammunition on the ships with the agents also boarding the ships.

With pyro being last on board he was met by symmetra speaking about the medigun.

"I'm almost done fixing the medigun, although it might a all amount of time to connect it to mercy's staff which I'm currently working on. But this whole day should be enough for me to finish I will just need require mercy's Cadeusus Staff."

Pyro nodded and the two of them went on board. As they took their seats pyro eyed everyone and seeing all of the agents and mercs prepared he only needed to wait for the medigun procedure.

"So tonight is vhen ve attack? I'm still not done packing shells for my shotgun."

Mercy said to him and pyro chuckled.

"No worries luv you can share mine."

"How did you even managed to prepare ammunition vhile discussing to put soldiers about our plan?"

"You know me luv. Fast moving."

Mercy giggled with a deep sigh.

"Is zhis really zhe end?"

"Yes luv. After this fight everything will be back to normal."

"I know, but even if he plan on taking down olivia together I kept having zhe feeling zhat somezhing vrong us about to happen."

Pyro peeled off his masked and reached an arm on her to gently pull her close.

"It will be alright luv. No matter what happens, we do this together, even if we lose someone during or after. That's why we have the medigun to connect to your staff right? For when any of us dies you'll use it."

Mercy gave a small smile but still couldn't shake off the thought that's making her far worried not just to pyro but to everyone of the agents and mercs with her. She had the feeling that something is up and that just made her shiver thinking on what if olivia is planning something worse instead of getting more people to fight for her. Mercy may never know, for she has, for they only have is the element of surprise.

Watching each men setting up heavy machine guns behind defense barriers the pyro turned away and exited the first area of the castle. About two large buildings were standing at the center of the brick walls, one being the head quarters and the second a large building being olivia's domain. Her main throne rests below inside the second build as she sat on her metallic chair.

The pyro was observing each of the defense they have against overwatch as for sure he could sense the group preparing to attack them. It would only be a matter of time when he shall no longer stand right in front of the large iron gates and stood up on the tower of the first building to see overwatch fighting they're way through their hardline defense. The pyro knew that he would encounter his human counterpart not that he would cower but shall stand against the human pyro.

As he turned away from the gates and walked continuesly onto the side of the first building, he ended up on the large field of a maze garden and therefore he stopped as he stepped in front of the last but large building while standing tall at the center of the garden.

"I do not see you well prepared."

The feminine robotics voice ran through his sensors and the pyro turned around to see olivia stepping out of the large doorway of the back exit of the first building.

The pyro did not responded for a moment and let olivia to continue.

"If I can only scan throykur private files on your system then maybe I can help you with your heavy thinking. But I cannot. If there is something that bothers you then you may speak of it."

"I've sent men to search around the last hold out spot overwatch attacked. They said all they found were dead bodies of our men. Not a single clue or sign of moira could be found."

"Pyro, as your creator I care for you like your fallen companions but please you must understand that now is the time we focus on our organization. We shall protect it instead of worrying about one of our own who is possibly taken away rather executed and convinced to fight against us."

"Do you think that moira will sell us out?"

"I do not like to predict things but if may assume it then shall she been taken from that location by overwatch and possibly been convinced to join them. Overwatch does not kill that easily, they hesitate, they sympathize and most of all they give people second chances."

The robot pyro sighed lily to speak once with a cold tone on his voice.

"I have out faith that she will not sell us out but if she does and sided with overwatch. I shall terminate her and the human pyro."

After the arrival symmetra took separate ways and onto the small building next to the compound left used as a workshop to continue on the medigun. With mercy giving her staff to symmetra to work on she instead joined the red of the others since she has checked more than once.

Sitting on one of the chairs she decided to sit next to pyro who sat next to demoman and were talking about weapon sparring.

"So you two talk about sparring?"

Both nodded as they turned to look at mercy.

"Yes luv. Although we could use some training to maintain our skills."

"Perhaps I could try and go target practice on zhis day until dawn."

"Speakin' of target practice I think I could use some too so I can test te Pink Elephant. Pyro should test out his new gun it should be nice."

"Alright then luvs, let's head outside and practice."

Pyro said with both nodding.

The three of them then headed out with their weapons in hands and there they saw heavy who was already shooting piles of scrap woods and metal with his new weapon.

Joining the russian demoman quickly approached in while pyro and mercy sat on the chairs nearby probably to load their shotguns.

As they sat while loading shells, mercy couldn't help but worry a little on pyro as he just sat while slowly loading his new shotgun.

"I cannot help vut noticed you seemed quiet now. Is somezhing bozhering you?"

Pyro smiled. Obviously visible since he wasn't wearing his mask.

"Just one thing luv. About olivia. I can understand not to worry about her pyro because I know I can take him, but the thought of olivia is quite bothering me just earlier. I sensed the way you sense it luv. And by that I too can feel that olivia isn't going to let all this happen just like that."

Mercy reached out a hand to his and gave a gentle smile as she looked him straight in the eyes.

"Like vhat you said. Everything vill be okay."

Pyro smiled gently and slowly nodded.

Despite the fact that there was nothing else to talk about but just the though of worrying, mercy decided to change the subject in order to lighten things up a bit for her mate.

"Vhy don't be just target practice ja? What vay you can sharpen your shooting skill even better had take you mind off of your worrying.:

Pyro smiled and nodded again.

"Thanks luv. Let's go practice."

Pyro said as he loaded the last fourth she'll on his Panic Attack and stood up along with mercy to join up heavy and demoman who was watching the russian mow down imaginary targets out of the piles of rusty old scrapped metal and wood.

While everyone is trying to keep themselves busy in the compound, scout was wandering around either trying to look for anyone to talk with or just enjoyed walking around the large compound. Although his skills was more of an athlete with agility, the bostonian decided to reserve his running much rather instead to walking around trying to keep himself at company. Although he was truly bored and without pyro and heavy or even demoman with him to accompany him the scout decided to join the circled formed chairs where the rest of the agents sat. There he found 76 who sat arms crossed while listening to tracer who was telling a story to mei pharah and sombra with the older man himself included. Smiling, scout decided to join the few and sat next to 76 onto his left with an empty chair.

As he let tracer continued on for a few more seconds tracer eventually motioned a hand to scout and spoke.

"Scout luv, would you like to tell us some stories about your past experiences at ?"

Tracer asked cheerfully as ever and usual as she and the others looked at scout and waited for a reply.

Scout cleared his throat and was unsure how to out it up but since he's been living and fighting alongside with overwatch whom he accepted to his life and became part of the organization's family, he gently smiled and nodded.

The agents were all turned facing him ready to hear a story from the boy. Of course there wasn't that much of a good thing to tell as his past life in the mercenary life was all about running and gunning which he knew somehow ruined part of his days as a young bostonian. But since he has earned the trust of everyone on overwatch as same as they earned his, he decided to start off to his old personality he once often has been and began to tell truthfully.

"Well, to be dis honest to you guys, dere is not much about me to tell. Yeah sure I'm a fast man wen it comes to running but da truth is, I was just a cocky bostonian man who does nothing but annoy my team at R.E.D and by dat I've also made everyone around me be uneasy and pissed because of how annoying and talkative I was. I also had basic knowledge wen it come to reading since I never get to reach da end of grade school."

He sighed afterwards but then decided to continue.

"But even so, I got da job and became part of da red team all because of my skill. By dat I managed to help my Ma provide for paying bills and support da family."

There was a moment of silence as the agents sat kn silence all with sympathy looks towards the boy.

Scout waved it off and reassured them it's okay and continued the story.

"Now back wen on da job I tell you guys, dere was dis woman. Her last name was all we knew about her and she works along with our administrator during our days on da gravel wars. We know her be Miss Pauling. Yeah she's beautiful and I've gotten so untreated into her but everytime I try to flirt or at least try to win her heart, she turns me down. Den I realized after to just focus on da others. My job my Ma and sister and mostly my family on da Red team. Dat was da day we took separate ways and dad lie teams Spy took me and my Ma and sis to live in France."

Scout smiled the moment he finished and mostly by the time he's about to continue.

"After we moved in, dad finally got a decent job along with my Ma to provide for our family and by dat, it is where I told dad dat I want learn to read and everything and at least even if I no longer have da chance to go to school at my age at least I'm a grown man with knowledge. Dere my dad hired a professional teacher to teach me and have me at home study. After things finally began to be better as I finished learnkng everything for grade school all day way to college stuff in decided to use my time spending it with my family until I had to leave and choose to go to Detroit to hopefully find a job but after dat, da first day I came to to join overwatch and told you how I got here happened."

Scout smiled even more as a sign of joyful happiness.

"But I don't complain or anything, because dere is pyro and heavy still with me. Even demoman da second who I can feel comfortable to hang out is by my side, I also have you guys and especially symmetra."

Scout was smiling after and gabve one final continue.

"I'm more happy to get a job where I can use my skills and abilities and also be able to find where I truly belong to. Being able to get da chance to live in an era like dis tells and makes me realize dat my skills and abilities can be used in a good way instead of killing for money."

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked about your life back when I'm so sorry luv."

Tracer said almost as if she was whispering with her cheerful tone faded away to a sad but mostly apologetic expression.

"She's right, maybe it was better off if we get to know about your whole previous life on the right time where you're ready to discuss it, scout."

Pharah said. Unlike tracer's, pharah was still straightened on her seat and was calm looking but on the sight of her own two eyes without her herself she was trying to hold back a slight watering on her eyes by the time she listened to the story.

"Scout if you are ever feeling alone or needed someone to talk to, we are all here open to listen."

Sombra spoke up sincerely.

"Scout all of us are family in here. If one has problems all shall help out and began comfort."

Mei added in.

"Thanks guys. At first I thought you'd be thinking of me as an annoying man-child or a pain on da ass but I never thought you'd accept me and my team as people."

By the time he said it 76 patted him on the shoulder and spoke.

"You shouldn't feel bad about hose mistake in the past. It is normal to be one to make mistakes at some times and some points, but to tell you, you've only done it to help your love ones. There no shame in it when it comes to family as I'd probably do the same if I happen to be on your position. Call yourself a mercenary or a hired killer but for me and everyone here on overwatch, you and the remaining members of your red team are heroes."

Scout smiled by those words the older man said and nodded with a reply.

"Thanks. But call me a hero if you want and I'm fine with it. But to put it simply, I'm just a Scout."

And with that scout stood up and thanked everyone for their time to listen to him and finally excused himself and head out of the compound.

Entering one of the small buildings used as a workshop scout entered the open door but stopped at the main doorway before fully entering the small room and decided to knock on the wooden door opened imside the room.

There alone was symmetra who seemed to be connecting a small amount in about three wires from the medigun to mercy's staff although she seems to be putting her tools back on her toolbox she appears to be finished with ease of work, but as she heard the knocking she emmidiately spun around and a smile came to her face as she greeted scout with it.

Sitting down small empty cans pyro was loading his panic attack while he let's mercy to take the shots with her reserve shooter.

While mercy gave her her four shells emptying her shotgun she managed to hit all four cans with each shot from a bit far at the corner of the camp as she and the others stood a a distance away to try their accuracy when it come to close range weapons.

Heavy and demoman who stood next to pyros left clapped their hands by the time mercy finished.

"Good shot lass!"

Demoman said while clapping his hands as he and heavy cheered.

"Da! Doktor is good at shooting!"

"Danke. Now vho vants to try out und practice?"

"Heavy is done shooting. Pyro?"

Pyro shook his head as he rested his shotgun Kirk his shoulder.

"No more lad. I've had enough already though."

"Well ten, it's my turn ten."

As demoman excitedly rushed outside the camp followed by everyon e they eventually came to spot a pole or old rusted cars all piled altogether on a distant away from camp.

"Tis is a perfect target spot!"

A series of chuckles from pyro mercy and heavy as they were a few inches back from demoman.

"Well then lad, go on."

Pyro said and gestured to proceed on as he and the others watched demoman.

Demoman nodded and took out his newly grenade launcher and fired all size grenades.

For about six explosions it sent some of the rusty old cars flying on some directions while most it exploded to chun*s of of metal.

As they watched the remains or some of the cars drop on the ground demoman set his eyes on a rusty car that luckily survived his grenade launcher.

Switching to to his new sticky bomb launcher, her fired instead of a whole six stickies but about three as he knew how to use it properly. All three stickies landed and much to his satisfaction he pressed a button on his detonator and a small explosion erupt sending the rusty old car flying on both left and right upwards from the explosion while having the old vehicle split in have and causing chuncks of rusted metal to fly all over.

"Nice shot demo! Haven't seen much of an explosion like dat good after Tavish left da red team."

Everyone spin around to see scout and symmetra both walking towards them.

As symmetra greeted the group followed by scout she told the group she has done engineering the medigun and mercy's staff.

"Zhat's great! Vut, how are ve going to carry it both? I can only managed three equipments at disposal."

"No worries mercy heavy can carry it, if he doesn't mind."

Symmetra said as she turned to face the russian who nodded.

"Da. Heavy carries kg for doktor."

With a nod in thanks and smile of appreciation mercy turned to pyro to change topics of what they should do do next.

"Now zhat everyzhing is all set up und everyone, vhat shall ve do vhile ve vait for attacking?"

All of the few on the group allroached close to pyro as they wait for his response.

Although pyro seemed to have less in mind aside from preparing he instead.

"I think we should gather the others and spend the whole day with them luvs. Then when it reaches dawn, we can get to work."

"Zhat sounds very nice to me."

"Aye! I agree!"

"Da heavy also!"

"Symmetra and I are gonna go and take a walk, but we'll follow soon."

Pyro nodding in agreement and watched the two take separate ways from his group as he led them back to the compound.

As they entered the compound they saw a the other agents sat on their chairs with moira even included.

Approaching them all they took the empty chairs and sat on each as they joined the conversation.

With reaper eigth next to pyro he decided to talk to the firebug himself and ask about the medigun.

"I haven't seen the engineer and scout. Any idea where they might be? Also how's the medigun project?"

"Symmetra said she has finished connecting the staff of mercy to the medigun, it should be useful enough once we roll out. Anyway they decided to take a walk, probably to keep each other themselves at company."

Reaper nodded and headed back on his seat arms crossed.

As they listened to the conversations the agents were having either wars stories or good memories, pyro decided to keep their own conversation goon in a more less military like way.

"So..."

Reaper gets the word and turned to face him waiting for the firebug to continue.

"Hm?"

"Since there's not much to do but waiting now, how about we talk about something else but of our main topics discussion?"

Reaper shrugged as a sign of a yes which pyro took in as their reply.

"I've been we seeing most of us just like this, do you think there would be more or something else we can do to have them all more close?"

Reaper knew knew what pyro mentioned just now. Though pyro isn't wearing his mask, reaper noticed him glace km a quiet moira who sat on her seat next to sombra and widowmaker with sombra seemed to be talking to her.

"I'm starting to think the same. But it'll take time for the others to learn more and accept our new member on our group. I know she worked for talon and just recently been taken here to us and have her join us bit if we can convince me amelie and sombra along with the ex soldiers of talon when I'm sure nothings impossible to have moira to fully trust us. If she's only remaining quiet for now as we can see, she's probably just trying to ensure that she can trust us by starting on observing the rest of us making sure she can trust us."

Pyro nodded as he watched mercy laughing with mei and tracer and the sight of scout and symmetra joining them and took their seats next to mercy.

As pyro enjoyed the sight of the rest seemed to be having a good time he heard reaper continue gaining his full attention and turned back to him.

"If we want her to see sense we should make moira feel more at ease and comfortable with any of our own. Even if you heavy and scout don't know her make her feel welcomed and by that knew we get to her good side, well be able to make her see sense and finally convince to to join our cause."

Pyro swore he heard a sigh out of reaper as the man himself looked at the scientist who was just nodding at sombra with a gentle smile across her face as she listens to the hacker telling a story.

"I know she's done something wrong to me and amelie hear now but that doesn't add it up to do the right thing. If we give her a chance a high possibility sheep do the same by giving us her trust. Like everyone has working alongside us I think everyone deserves redemption."

Pyro nodded in agreement and patted reaper in the shoulder.

"Well help you make her feel more that welcome to be here with us. She seems to have a great skill for a scientist, I haven't witnessed myself get, but I think her skills of being a scientist shall fit perfectly to our group."

Reaper nodded in agreement.

As they began to finish their topic about moira the began to change it to good vibes as possible to try lighten the mood IP instead of just comfort. But after more than a half hour they were interrupted suddenly by a soldier's excusing both men out of the compound to discuss something very important none not even pyro could have expected too soon.

"What's the report?"

Reaper was first to ask and was seemed to be ready to ask more after being answered. Although the soldier only had one provided answer.

The soldier told the two about their scouts scattered around and finally afterwards, the soldier handed a clipboard to reaper and pyro spelled behind and peeked over to his right shoulder to see numbers written on the paper.

"The scouts said they're headed back to our camp here and told me to write down those numbers. Coordinates to olivia's base sir."

Reaper ripped the paper off the clipboard and dismissed the soldier.

"Bloody hell. Well we shouldn't worry though, but we have to tell the others."

"I'll have that under control myself. But what do you propose to do now?"

Pyro grinned and gave a simple reply.

"We wait at dawn."

Hours of preparing and heading back to the small camp to alert and debrief the rest of their soldiers, pyro was standing on the ship waiting for the agents and mercs.

Spending hours of debriefing their soldiers and telling them on what role shall they take part of the attack would be, it was all enough of their time as now at this moment was the sun began to set. Like a speeding orange ball began to make descent all the way to underneath the surface as it let's the darkness of the sky take over.

With their bombers preparing and loading up their large amount of explosives and their backup units loading ammo supplies, pyro decided to wait on the Eyelander and Fragment strapped on his back. Neither any of his long range weapons can bee seen as he preferred sword and axe.

There on the sight walking out of the compound was reaper and 76 with mercy scout and symmetra followed by the rest of the agents and mercs.

Stopping in front of him the agents and mercs focused of ours as he spoke once before they head out in the night.

"I remember the photo of olivia's base. A castle, and by that let's beak down the walls and and break everything protecting it."

"Pfft. Castle? Boring. Let's get dis done real quick den."

Scout said with full confidence as he held his Three-Runed Blade.

Pyro smirked and nodded as he let everyone in.

"All set?"

76 asked as he eyed each of the agents with moira now included as she sat next to mercy.

Everyone gave a nod and pyro who gave their pilot the coordinates went back and took a seat right next onto mercy's right.

"You alright luv?"

Pyro asked mercy as he noticed her being quiet at the moment.

"Ja."

Mercy could say anything else as she felt her heart beating even fast as she watched the ship's door close.

Pyro held her hand with his and began.

"Once in there. Stay close with me, okay luv?"

Mercy gently smiled and nodded.

"Ja, I vill."

As she rested her head on pyro's shoulder pyro leaned back further onto his seat as he watched the others agents who seemed to have been well prepared now.

On the way for about three and a half hours the ship finally reached its destination but the pilot dipped them off a distance away from the base as he mentioned taking the cautious steps to approach the base. From the top Jill as all agents and mercs stood on, they could see a large dark brown castle with a large red colored triangular shaped flag on the very top of the last building. About two large buildings while I'm the middle at the center on the base while being occupied by various towers. Looking on the walls it was safe to assume that there were guards and a large gate.

"alright luvs. Let's sneak in onto the right side of that base. Less guards more chance to breaking in."

Pyro announced as he put on his mask and pulled out his melee weapons.

For about thirteen minutes of cautiously sneaking in they managed to reach out onto the brick walls and kept his in the shadows as what made them took long to approach were the searchlights all over on the base on top of the base towers.

"What plan now?"

Heavy asked as he and the rest waited for a reply from pyro.

"Plan crazy. You luvs okay with that?"

All nodded.

"Ve did zhat countless times now mien libeling right after ve stormed und began breaking down talon's original base."

Of all the agents and mercs it was mercy who looks so ready and confident almost in the same level of scout.

"I just hope that this plan of yours works out, pyro."

Moira said being hopeful. It was pretty much the first sign they all saw her standing in front next to a nearby tank with a faithful look on her face.

Pyro reassured that he had things under control and told her all is accorded to plan.

As they finished their short conversation they didn't hesitate as 'Plan crazy' and began to run for the large gates with reaper and 76 killing the two guards outside with ease.

"Oi! Stand back mates!"

Demoman said as he fired the grenades with his grenade launcher blowing the large double gates down alerting the whole men.

"Everyone attack!"

Pyro shouted as he charged on three soldiers and began to make a swift move my making his kills with ease. All the soldiers unaware of the agents and mercs presence were easily killed off as the mercs began to advance while the rest of the agents lower the numbers of the soldiers as possible. But as they were about to head for the first building a large holographic screen appeared on the top frame of the brick building with a robot on the main background.

The mercs knew who it is as a feminine build robot is the robot appearing on the screen.

 _"I've been expecting you all. Especially you, red team and Pyro. I never doubt you'll even have the strength to break through my gates and storm on my base. I'm surprised that you even managed to convince O'Deorain to join you. I had my doubts on her and it was far better getting rid off her now that she's useless to my organization and now that I have what I wanted."_

"Olivia Mann!"

Pyro shouted as pure anger Behan to rush in through his skin onto his boilong blood.

It was clearly obvious that he's now going to think of rushing knife and kill every soldiers talon's has left to reach and terminate olivia.

Mercy stepped right next to her mate and held lie of his hands as she too looked at olivia with pure hatred and so did everyone. But as everyone else stared at the leader of talon scout stepped out front and raised his his sword up and pointed to olivia on the holographic screen.

"Olivia! You're base is nothing but crap! You want challenge us on going to break in den try using a real building for a base! You suck!"

"Yer base is as bloody stupid as yer obsession with bloody power!"

Demoman joined in on the front.

Olivia only laughed as she spoke one last time."

 _You may have stormed in. But you'll never get out of her alive. I'll look forward to fight you all, especially you Pyro."_

And with that the holographic screen began to disappear into small pixels.

"More enemies! I'll go and divert some of them!"

Before anyone could even try to stop 76 pyro began to speak as they all watched 76 on his own shooting all the oncoming soldier's on their spot and began to divert the soldiers away from the agents and mercs.

"Alright luvs. Let's split up just as planned. While you luvs try to fight off these wankers me and mercy will find olivia's pyro and I'll deal with him then afterwards I'll contact you luvs so we can all go after olivia. Go!"

And by that everyone scrambled off taking multiple directions and while everyone else do so, moira was using her beam weapon hand on the few soldiers attacking them while not sure of what to do and how to follow her new team's plan correctly due to the lack of time to debrief her.

"Moira, you're on our team."

Pyro said as he and mercy lead moira onto the main entrance of the base to begin their plan with.

Demoman and roadhog ran towards the far right of the base and heavy scout and symmetra were the lasts and only ones that were to hold the spot.

"Heavy will make babies cry!"

"Sy we need a dispenser and some of your turrets!"

Scout said as he sliced a shotgun equipped soldier.

"Got it!"

Symmetra quickly deployed two of her turrets and a dispenser along with a level three sentry in mix.

"Surrender now! This is a highly restricted location and you shall be terminated unless you wish to surrender!"

Heavy symmetra and scout all spun around and at the main entrance of the first build, the one where pyro mercy and moira entered stood a lone talon soldier hand tightly gripped on his rifle while holding a megaphone on the other.

Just then, more and more talon soldiers began to ran out of the large doorway entrance rifles raised ready to fire.

"Crap! You think were afraid of you? You and your stupid castle don't stand a freaking chance against a human tank a freaking badass engineer and mostly a straight professional runner like me!"

Scout stood straight and so did heavy and symmetra as they all raised their weapons, but unlike heavy and symmetra who raised their ranged weapons scout just kept his stance straight still holding his sword and pointed the tip onto the soldier holding a megaphone.

The soldier cleared his throat and continued as he raised the megaphone.

"Last warning! We will not hesitate to shoot!"

Scout smirked and confidently kept his eyes focused on the soldier still his Three-Runed Blade raised and aimed at the solder.

The soldiers now raised their rifles focused on heavy symmetra and scout as they can tell the boy is up to something.

Scout turned his head back to look at symmetra and heavy giving his cue. Both nodded and scout turned his head back to the soldier and glared at the large brick made castle and gave out his battle cry that not heavy who hear him say 'Let's get em!'

Setting his eyes onto the soldiers a smirk formed across scout's face and gave his newly battle cry in a shout as he charged at the long line of rifle equipped soldiers.

"Brick dat boring brick!"

 _ **"She lives in a fairy tale somewhere too far for us to find-"**_ **Wait, why am I singing that it's not the end yet! Just one more chapter left!**

 **Well first off I want to work on the final chapter but once again, life outside is like a magnet. I'm a scrap metal that gets attracted then gets attached on the magnet** **. But I'm no longer holding back to finally finish this as my first fanfic!**

 **Then again I wanted to thank all those who fav/followed and left reviews. Hell, I didn't even raise to have this fanfic reach 35 fav/follows but that's really a lot of people to me and I want to tell you all how i appreciate it that you all enjoy this story of mine. Although Pyro is way too out of character, but he wouldn't reach this way far and get to be known better it he wasn't right? I know his character is just simple 1. A fire loving maniac 2. A childish/girl 3. Mumbling mercenary. I know this story has been around a bit longer now but this has been one thing I wanted to discuss. Pyro's character is great, a fire loving maniac suit him being a badass in TF2 but acting homosexual and just mumbling as his speaking just kinda bothers me know? It kinda makes no sense to have Pyro be like his usual character in the game. So I decided to give him much more personal background so that you readers could understand Pyro.**

 **Now that being said I'll see you all in the final chapter :)**

 **Chapter 34 coming soon!**

 **ripntear045771**

 **Like I said this has been around longer now and I feel like I wanted to talk about it, not that I'm criticizing but I just wanted to explain to you all why I changed Pyro's character. But I have him kept his dire loving with him. I dunno but for me that's enough to have pyro be portrayed other than being a mumbling homo.**

 **Anyway were down to the last chapter so be sure to stay tuned! And I can't play Brick By Boring Brick not just yet! It's actually my 1# favorite song though and if you had seen my profile I'm a Paramore fan (You can tell by seeing the tribute songs I put on my stories)**

 **But anyways thanks for being patiently waiting :)**


	34. Till the day, all are one

**Sup!** **Holy F-ng F! This is it! Last chapter and the end! Of Talon and Olivia Mann! I'm not going to say much but much much later after this chapter.**

 **But since this is the last chapter, all I wanna say is thank you all for the support all the way here to the end and mostly enjoy this last chapter. Although this is the most I've put alot of effort working on ever since my time of editing these last few parts of the story but probably this has to be the one that made me worked real hard like chapter 26 but the hardwork is worth it!**

 **Although I'm fairly certain that this is only the whole final battle and that's how this story is pretty much going to happen on this last chapter and by that it will focus on everyone not just pyro** **, but not because of this being the last chapter that doesn't mean it will start off with Pyro and the scene taking place of Olivia Mann's base, instead it would start off during well, before the _Dark Ages_ in the medieval times settings. But anyways here is the last chapter :)**

Till the day, all are one

 _475 AD_

 _On the dark clouded sky, the thunder roared as it endlessly dropped the heavy rain._

 _Stood above the grassy field in front of what appears to be graves was a lone knight on a blue and silver armor._

 _About a hundred and more behind and on the front stood the lone knight._

 _Looking on each tombstone he closed his eyes at the sight of seeing his noble men._

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **About five king's sat on their chairs inside a large throne room. In front of them stood various knights with either gray or silver armor, some even light gold and silver mix on their armors. But in front the large number of knights was a lone knight in blue and silver armor.**_

 _ **Kneeling down in front of the five kings, one of the five spoke.**_

 _ **"Sir Gus. We formed an alliance to create**_ _**peace and give justice to all that has rights and by that you and your people had abused the power we lend upon you."**_

 _ **The knight Gus kept his head lowered facing the floor and responded.**_

 _ **"My kings, please believe on what I speak to you that I and not any of my people are involved to our King's assassination. it shall remain a mystery unless we focus on finding the true culprit."**_

 _ **"It will only remain mysterious if shall you and your men pay sir Gus for such dishonor you've done!"**_

 _ **Another king said who was wearing a green and white cape and a brownish beard and mustache.**_

 _ **"All knights arrest General Gus!"**_

 _ **all king's said in unison but by the time the knights rushed over to the lone knight the general named Gus unsheathed his blue handled sword and swing up right onto the heads of five red armored knights slicing each head off.**_

 _ **All king's shocked and frozen in places as they witnesses what they just saw.**_

 _ **"Forgive me, my lords. But I shall not pay for any consequences not committed my actions."**_

 _ **It was the only thing Gus ever said before pushing pass the heavy line of all kinds of knights from five different kingdoms and rushed his way out of the large white castle.**_

 _ **Seeing all his men outside now being shot by arrows he instead tried to call out for the others but there fate has led them onto their unfortunate demise as all other knights from other kingdoms.**_

 _ **The general stood in shock as many more knights came rushing towards his poor men while archers began to see their attention towards him.**_

 _ **Quickly running into his silver and blue armored black horse, the general took one look on sympathy on his dying men as all were now laid with pools of their own blood.**_

 _ **"There he is!"**_

 _ **A green and white armored knight shouted alerting the rest then came running towards him were a bunch of silver and red armored and some gold armored knights.**_

 _ **It's no hope and the lone knight had no choice but to escape. As he hopped on his horse he took one last glance onto his knee alliance. The large white castle built by five different kingdoms unite.**_

 _ **With arrows rushing towards him, he was left no choice but to run away onto the dark wood as the night went on the time he's sentenced for arrest. All was running in a slow motion as the general began to think of what shall be his plan to do as he kept heading nowhere but to a hopefully safe place away from his new hunters, for now.**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

 _Heavy drops and a small teardrop escaped his eye. General Gus wiped his tear off his face and began to put on his bucket like helmet._

 _A loud thunder road from behind, he took it as a sign of vengeance. The public no longer needed his protection and from his fallen people. But just this once, he shall act violence, as vigilant. Hell be a vigilante and he shall mice under the shadows under the public's eye, just this once._

 _Hearing the roars of the loud furious thunder, he unsheathed his sword and stabbed the tip onto the ground hands on the handle and held the sword up close to his armored chest plate and began to vow a promise._

 _"Here I stand to take your place and fight with courage. Any who stand against you or any of your love ones shall stand against you no longer. But stand against me."_

 _Pulling up his bladed sword he turned to his horse and hopped on top as he rode away from the countless lives as of graves and into the forest ignoring the heavy drops of rain but taking the loud roars of the thunder as a sign of battle cry, of vengeance._

 _Hours of travelling he knew where to start and to end. He knew knew place where he would find the one person to be responsible for the death of his men and his king._

 _The destroyed castle of his own. The one castle five different kingdoms began putting a lot of work, people and resources to build this one beautiful blue and white castle now a barren of wasteland._

 _For nine and a half of months he's hid away. He no longer had any news and words as he had heard around the land that all of his surviving men in hiding had either been missing or dead. Mostly hunted by their leaders who had brought them upon themselves to form an alliance of peace keeping force. General Gus is all that's left of it and so as his king's son, Price Charles Caspian. The traitor to his league. The one person who killed his king and put the blame onto him and his men._

 _As he got off his black skinned horse he began to take his steps towards the destroyed gate ignoring the large white walls now a clear debris._

 _The knight took a few steps more and stared onto the large wooden doors. Entering it it was no surprise to see a prince in his youth wearing a king's crown while sitting on a king's royal chair on the throne room with a few grey armored knights all stood aside the prince facing the direction of the door._

 _Facing the door, the prince smirked onto the sight of the one knight stood straight hands clenched into fists._

 _"General. It's been while..."_

 _The general took a few more steps and onto the center of the throne he stood._

 _"I do believe that you and I have some unfinished business, prince."_

 _"None of that would've happen if you didn't took what's rightfully mine."_

 _"That's passed beyond this. You know why I'm here..."_

 _Gus unsheathed his sword and as he did so, about eight knights a total around the prince did the same._

 _"At ease general. There shall be no need for hostility."_

 _"You're the one who started hostility!"_

 _Gus barked at the prince as he pointed his sword on the young man._

 _"And so we may begin fighting."_

 _Given the cue, the eight grey armored knights all ran towards the general with the prince slowly standing up a smirk across his face as he watched the lone general charged on his right men._

 _"Without sacrifice, there can be no victory!"_

 _Gus shouted as he swinged his sword cutting off three heads making three knights fell headless._

 _A sword about to land at the back of his helm he quickly reacted and spun around shield at ready with one arm blocking the sharp blade._

 _Two knights at the same spot charging swords at ready but the general pulled his shield away to block the other that got close to him and pierced his sword on the second approaching stabbing it through the chest plate knot the heart._

 _Releasing his sword he took another son to hit another knight onto his back about to attack him and manged to have the tip of his sword to slit the knight's throat making a blood gash out of the neck._

 _The other two men kept their distance but awaited their turn of attack while watching their companion battle the general._

 _Duckling down as a sword swing pass knot his left, Gus quickly swing up his sword accurately slicing the knight's face in half._

 _"Who's next?"_

 _Gus turned to the two remaining grey armored knights swords and shields at ready._

 _Caspian was slowly taking a few steps and each moment he took he felt the sense of the general winning._

 _On the large staircase of the abandoned castle, he walked all the way to the top and reaching it upon the top tower of the large castle the rain was ignored as he stared down on the large grassy field below the castle._

 _Pilling out his thin but long length sword, he held a wooden staff on his other hand._

 _A purple glowing rock began its glow and made the prince himself to smirk._

 _"Caspian..."_

 _Turning back onto his shoulder the prince saw the general._

 _Blood dripping down his silver blue armor as the heavy raid drops began to wash it off. Blood even staining his sword as he held it up and pointed it onto Caspian's head._

 _"You shall pay for what you've done!"_

 _"General. This wouldn't happen if you never took what is mine and_ _like I said earlier. But since we're at it now, I suppose we shall see who shall win."_

 _"I don't care about winning. I'm here for vengeance. And it's never about winning now, it's about who's standing left."_

 _The general fixed his helm and tightened his grip on his sword and shield._

 _"You'll never stand a chance against my power, general. Never."_

 _"We'll see about that..."_

 _"Rraaaggh!"_

 _Gus let out a battle cry and began to charge at Caspian._

 _His heavy metal armor clanking as each step he gets close he made his first move on Caspian only for Caspian to S his wooden staff on his head which was a a bad move for the prince as he quickly raised his shield and swing his sword onto Caspian but the prince blocked it with his own sword and kicked the general back making his step aback from impact but did not lose his balance._

 _Gus charged again as Caspian did the same but this time he swung the blade of his sword only for Gus to dodge in a swift motion and took one but even greater damage swing hitting Caspian on his cloth slicing his chest._

 _Caspian winced I'm pain but swing up high his sword and managed to hit his helmet close up to his eye on the right side of his face._

 _Gus let the sting of pain endured in but ignored the pain itself as he stared at the wounded Caspian._

 _Reaching his hand onto his metal face cover he lowered it and only a slim line of hole as where he see through bit kept his eyes in the prince._

 _"You shall die!"_

 _Gus yelled as he charged at the prince one last time and block Caspian's attack with his staff and by his shield he pushed him away making him step back but charged at him and managed to sliced open Gus by the right arm but Gus returned it a hard swing slicing Caspian's left hands off holding his thin sword._

 _"Aaaggh!"_

 _Caspian was forced to knelt down on the ground with his right hand holding his handless left arm._

 _"It's over, Caspian..."_

 _Caspian only laughed and looked up on him._

 _"Is it?"_

 _"What the-?"_

 _Before Gus has Amy chance to react Caspian held his staff with his right hands and a purple glow and aura Dr the rock appeared with a purple beam surfing Gus._

 _"It's never over for me general!"_

 _Caspian exclaimed as he held up his staff making Gus to be lifted by the aura onto thin air._

 _Failing to move his legs and arms, Gus glared at Caspian as the prince deluged his staff onto a nearby tower connectimg to a small bride connected to the other side of the tower a distance away._

 _It sent Gus flying towards the wall of the tower and hit his back and landed on the ground._

 _Struggling to get up he saw Caspian with a situation from on his face while walking slowly towards him a turned clothing from his cloak now covering his handles arms as blood still drips down along with the heavy rain._

 _Raising his staff an pointing it to Gus once again, Caspian sent him towards the tower wall pinning him against it. Pilling him back up and pushing him back on sling the general about four times onto the tower._

 _Finally the prince using his staff three Gus aside an onto the middle of the roof._

 _"It's never over for me general. I shall make an army of mine!"_

 _"You, and what army..."_

 _Gus muttered by Caspian heard it._

 _"What was that?"_

 _Gus stood up slowly keeping his balance blood under his helm started to drip down._

 _"I said...You and what army!"_

 _"This army!"_

 _Caspian remarked as he raised his staff up high with the purple rock glowing much brighter and releasing several purple beams landing on each rock around the destroyed roof of the castle._

 _Caspian quickly pointed his staff onto His as several rocks were thrown onto the general. Some being medium others large but the general just began charging at him._

 _As Gus charged at Caspian dodging the larger rocks and using his shield on the smaller ones then afterwards jumped on top of a much larger rock, much likely a boulder and hopping on it he jumped high and slammed his sword in thin air releasing it as he watched his blue handled sword hit and landed onto Caspian's stomach stabbed and pierced the tip onto the back of the prince._

 _With a successful land on the ground, Gus stood up straight and watched the prince fell bloody coming out of his mouth and began coughing more._

 _Taking his steps closer Gus reached a hand for Caspian's staff and grabbed the rock breaking it off the wooden staff._

 _"No..."_

 _He heard and watched Caspian try to get up his sword still attached onto Caspian's stomach._

 _"That's for your father. My king Eldon Caspian."_

 _Gus stepped forward and grabbed Caspian by the right shop and a hand reached for the handle of his sword still eyes glued onto Caspian._

 _"And this is for my friends that you've gotten killed."_

 _Gus pulled out his sword off Caspian but returned it to his body but this time Gus lowered his sword onto Caspian's heart finally killing the prince with one loud gasp from Caspian himself._

 _Letting his corpse go he watched the limped body fell hearing a small splash from the water collected from the heavy rain._

 _Gus held up the rock with his other hand looking at it._

 _The strange purple rock glowed bright but less brighter unlike the brightness when the prince used it to lift rocks._

 _Closing his eyes for a moment, Gus thought of what he needs to do to the strange rock and an idea came to his mind._

 _The following day after the grueling battle as vigilant Gus dressed in his full armor and gear was walking in the middle of the large enormous field of grass and distance far enough could be seen were trees and mountains from behind._

 _Stopping at the center of the large field, Gus took out a dark brown satchel and opened it to reveal the strange purple glowing rock covered in torn off clothing._

 _Taking it out he knelt on one knee and pulled a shovel slung on his back and began to dig up a hole deep enough to bury the strange rock._

 _Once done he dropped it on the hole and began piling down the dirt onto it burying the strange rock and covering it completely._

 _Sighing in relief, Gus closed his eyes and took off his helm as he set his eyes onto the clouded blue sky as he opens it._

 _It was over now. For Gus. As he knows that no power shall exist on this peaceful world and none shall have the rights to posses it. Even though he stood in the way of it securing peace to every living he knew that one day the very spot where he buried it will be discovered and the rock will be taken. But it shall be none of his concerns as one day he shall no longer be alive when that time comes. Only others, or knew person shall stand in the way of whoever greedy enough to posses the rock will succeed and no one can tell when, will it happen..._

 _For Gus, what matters now is that he had avenged his fallen comrades and his king._

 _Looking onto the sky he smiled knewing his friends can now rest in piece as he put his helm back on and turned away to walk off be on his new journey, or whatever it may be that awaits him. But not before saying his final words to his comrades._

 _"You all have been avenged...But the strange rock is one to be concerned with...I shall no longer worry for I will no longer be there in those days where the dark rock shall arise...Hear me not, my fellow comrades, but fate shall brought one person to destroy the dark rock and it's unpredictable capabilities...For in this world...There is more than meets the eye..._ _"_

 _Present..._

"I got this!"

Pyro lashes the throat of a talon soldier killing him with his Eyelander and chopped the head of the other soldier who charged at him.

"I will hold them off Help him!"

Moira yelled to mercy as she attacked three soldiers on her tail.

Mercy nodded as she rushed towards pyro's spot shooting down two soldiers with her shotgun.

Reaching on to him she quickly pulled out her pistol and fired a round on a shotgun equipped soldier.

"Good shot luv!"

Pyro commented as he sliced head off of another soldier.

"Moira! Ve need to go!"

Mercy called out to the female scientist but still was busy fending off now a small group.

"I'll find another way around to rendezvous with you! Go!"

Moira shouted as she kept her attention focused on the group firing led at her.

"Ve can't leave her!"

Mercy said to pyro who just chopped a soldier with his Fragment.

"She knows what she's doing luv! But as of now we need to find a good place to defend and contact the others then figure a way to meet up with her!"

Mercy looking back to the scientist who made her way in a short ranged teleport onto the large wooden stairs she tensed knees the woman might be cornered but then again listened to her mate as their priority is to explore the castle further and gain contact with the rest of the other.

"Right zhen! Ve need to find a wide area to defend zhat shall give us advantage on zhe ground!"

Pyro nodded as he and mercy ran straight further in the first building.

Fighting their way through pyro kept his eyes focused on everything that's moving and talon related as he chopped and sliced down each men they come across into with mercy shooting those distant with her pistol to reserve her ammunition.

Reaching the lobby was a large circle on the main building inside. Most of the furniture were computers and tables provided as obstacles or cover while there were some unwanted attention watching them throughout small hidden cameras all around.

"Mercy."

Pyro called looking at his mate.

"Ja?"

"Your plan?"

Pyro reminded her as he cracked his neck on both sides.

Mercy grinned devilishly as she switched to her staff and activating it on pyro.

"Spread out!"

"Surround them!"

A small group of soldiers ran out through various doors that leads access to the main lobby equipped with short ranged firearms.

"The hell?"

One of the soldiers said as all of their eyes met the gaze of two shiny bright red glowing male and female battle ready.

"Mei! Make an ice wall luv!"

Tracer shouted as she kept firing her weapons while taking cover behind a weapon crate just near the wall of the first building.

"Okay!"

The chinese woman quickly ran out of her cover behind a talon van and fired her weapon in the ground stacking up a solid wall of ice.

Gaining attention large searchlights from all various directions landed on her she got the attention of each soldiers now aiming their rifles on her.

"Blimey! Hang on luv!"

Tracer blinked out of her cover and rushed to and her fellow agent.

Rushing in bullets stared to fly as a bullet party began making the speeding brit to jump for cover behind a debris.

"Mei!"

"I'm okay!"

Mei shouted back as she crouched behind the like of crates while taking fire but was still using her weapon to make the ice wall. Second Afrer she managed to block the whole area trapping the rest of the soldiers on their tail.

Looking for signs kg tracer she was relived to see her firing back on the soldiers from behing a debris near the ice wall.

"Die you overwatch scum!"

A talon soldier with a combat knife rushed towards but too late of tracer to aim her weapons as mei was easily tackled on the ground.

Mei gritted her teeth with her eyes closed as she was holding both hands on the soldier's hands with the top of the knife inching to her eye she managed to hold it off but won't last long as the sound of sprinting towards her spot was becoming loud for her to hear she tries to push the kinds back but to her lack of strength it only ended close about to press her eyelid as she close her eyes.

"Eeeyah!"

On a swift move everything went fast as men saw the gaze of the talon soldiers trying to shoot tracer to was blinking pass each of them while managing to shoot back killing a few.

Looking onto her far left she saw the soldier who was about to kill her an heavy's massive hand with the fully armored rissian slamming the soldier lurk the wall crushing his skull.

"You are no match for me!"

"Heavy?"

"Da! We move now!"

The russian quickly rushed to mei to help her get in her feet as he pulled out his new monograms behan to rail down led Kirk the soldiers while giving some space for tracer to ran around and shoot pass the others.

Rushing over to mei tracer tried to help her get balance as she stood.

"Are you alright luv? It was my bad on telling you to make that ice wall. Sorry luv."

Tracer's worried expression turned to guilt but mei smiled and assured her with a response.

"It's okay. We wouldn't be able to fend them off ourselves at that many."

Turning their attention to heavy who was taunting each drier he guns down the two agents decided to follow up ahead.

"Sy! Over here!"

Scout quickly rushed towards the stairway knot the watchtower followed by symmetra.

Lashing out the throat of each soldier they get into he let symmetra to deploy some turrets on their slot on the catwalk while he fends off the soldiers attempting to climb in and onto them with his sword.

"Moron!"

Scout taunted as he cut off both hands of a soldier who reached the top of the ladder on the other end of the catwalk onto a different watchtower.

"Scout behind you!"

Symmetra shouted as she bashed knew of her wrenches km the head of a soldier attacking her.

Turning to look at her he was surprised by a soldier with a shotgun and was trying to shoot him only for scout to get a hold on the barrel pointing it away as it wasted a shot.

With symmetra struggling to fend off the first watchtower scout trying to retaliate against the soldier be luckily the soldiers was sent falling onto scout's left from an impact of a bullet.

"Are you alright?"

Looking down scout saw widowmaker alone with her weapon at ready.

"Yeah! Thanks widow!"

"Vhere is sombra?"

"Last I saw wen we split up she was with skull guy!"

Scout shouted back.

"I vill go now! Be safe!"

It was all widowmaker said and sprinted away at the far end of the large castle.

"Sy we gotta follow widow!"

"Okay!"

Symmetra said as she bashed another soldier with her wrench.

Sprinting pass several chunks of limbs and blown off bodies widowmaker wasn't the first to reach the back and the far end of the of the first building and met her gaze was a large maze garden with several watchtowers and searchlights.

Avoiding the lights widowmaker reluctantly sneaked past the running guards.

Hearing the sounds of explosions she assumes some of the agents are up ahead behind her track on the far other side of the first building.

Looking up on a large sky bridge widowmaker saw the haze of pyro and mercy both glowing red and charging past the long line of soldiers with riot shields.

A satisfying smirk formed across the sniper's face she then resumed to her first priority: Finding sombra and reaper.

As she took the main entrance of the maze she stopped and spotted three soldiers who also spotted her.

"There's one over there!"

One of the men yelled alerting the whole others running to the front of the first building.

Widowmaker cursed under her breath but no time for cussing Atkins as she readied her rifle and aimed on the first soldier ready to attack.

"Man down! Take her out!"

Bullets began to fly past the tall lone of bushes as widowmaker ducked and combat rolled onto the corner as the large circle of lights from the searchlights began moving on the maze garden.

As soldier's began to cautiously approach the bushes one was heard screaming and as they reached to the certain spot from where the scream came from they saw a dead vorse of a fellow soldier.

 ** _*BLAM!*_**

Another one of the few men fell dead a breathing hole on his forehead.

All men quickly spun around but too late as widowmaker fire her rifle automatically killing all soldiers.

"She's over here!"

A loud voice came from behind near the maze entrance and widowmaker ran towards the maze straight up to the main center ending up to see a large fountain.

"Surround her!"

A searchlight got to widowmaker and soldiers began rushing past bushes jumped out or ran through rifles trained on the sniper.

"Drop the weapon, now!"

Widowmaker kept her rifle raised and aimed on all men each given a threatning glare as she aims her weapon and just in time as she pulled the trigger on an unlucky soldier the large light from the searchlight flicked out and a gaze of black smoke began to surround from the length of the boots of the soldiers and began to make the men to lose focus on widowmaker as the smoke gathered their attention and therefore a tall man in black clothing appeared wearing a skull mask.

"Gabriel!"

Widowmaker's voice called out and the gaze of reaper at the back of the few soldiers began to pull out two of his deadly hellfires and began to aim on all directions firing it.

"Amelie get down!"

Widowmaker quickly did what she's told and ducked for cover as the pellets from reaper's shotguns began to rake wide spread taking shots on all soldiers possible.

Three more soldiers managed to get to cover but didn't have the luck on their side as sombra appeared from her teleporter behind their covering spot and began to gun them down with her machine pistol.

"Madre are you okay?"

Don't quickly rushed over to her while reaper kept watch to make sure they weren't spotted.

"I'm fine sombra. I vas looking for you two."

Widowmaker replied as she looked at sombra anthem to reaper.

"Mission now, family reunion later."

Reaper quickly tossed aside his scrapped guns and pulled out new obsess he approached the two.

"Pyro told me he and mercy are heading for the last building. Moira isn't responding to my contact, I assume she's in trouble but as of now we need to progress on this area."

Widowmaker and sombra no and the three of them took a different path leading to a single therewith a sky bridge.

"Wot te bloody hell wos tat?"

Demoman ran onto the spot where the three agents had been but late enough to catch up to them.

Following behind was roadhog.

"We've cleared this spot. Where should we go next?"

Demoman looked around and caught the gaze of the entrance of the large hangar.

"If I can only grin I'd be bloody doin' it now. We're goin' ta blow up teir hangar!"

"I'm fine by that."

Charging at the hangar their path was blocked by a few talon pyros and made roadhog to roll out of the way onto his left and took cover behind a parked van.

"Take tis ye bloody idiots!"

Demoman fired his newly grenade launcher and jumped out of the way as a big explosion occurred she to the flamethrowers of each pyros containing gasses making a bigger explosion and spreading out fire.

"Oi! Let's get on with it!"

Demoman called out.

"I'm right behind you."

Roadhog quickly got out of his cover and tried his best to keep up to the scotsbot all the way to the hangar.

Genji got lost in the garden maze while being tailed by soldiers began to attack the few ahead of his way while trying to avoid the searchlights.

"I saw him ran here! Keep up!"

Genji quickly ran and took cover behind the bush near the fountain.

Since he took separate ways from tracer and mei he got lost in the maze and seems to have the lack of time to think wise on choosing his pathways she to the amount of men on his rear.

Letting the group pass looking around he sneaked up on the one at the far back and in a swift move tackled the soldier and slit the throat with his sword.

"What was that?"

All men quickly spun around rifles and submachine guns at ready.

Looking for an opportunity to attack genji move quietly km the bush just next to the soldiers on the other side of it.

Reaching the end genji wastes no time and jumped in and stroked the first soldier with his sword.

"Shit!"

One of the men next to the one being killed yelled in surprise only for genji to grab him by the neck as the other soldiers began shooting at him with genji using him as a human shield as he ran pass through the small group.

As genji threw the body he sliced the head of the first soldier's and kicked the other on the face as he took a swing into the next one slicing the throat open.

The risked once to him only to be gunned down with accuracy not hitting genji.

Looking up behind he saw scout and symmetra with a level three sentry on between them.

"You okay?"

Both asked in unison and genji nodded and tanked them.

"Overwatch!"

A soldier rushed at the behind genji an smg at ready only for symmetra to quickly throw her lava designed wrench hitting the soldier on the top of his skull.

"Nice one sy."

Scout comment with a wink at symmetra who chuckled.

"I was worried that I've gotten lost on this maze. I saw our sniper and our two more agents but they were fast enough to move and I was being tailed by soldiers."

"I guess skull guy and sombra met up with widow den."

Both scout and symmetra sighed in relief by the time scout said it.

"What do we do now?"

Genji asked as he approached the pair.

"We move around dis freaking castle. Kinda boring if you ask me about dis freaking castle but dat's our job, for now."

Scout replied as he took out his sword and readied it and with symmetra deactivating the sentry lifting it's handle with one hand as a toolbox scout began to lead them onto the right side of the maze and hopefully to find the others while exploring the castle.

"He's right over here!"

A soldier yelled out only to be shot right on the throat.

A few came running after as 76 on the sky bridge kept his pulse rifle at ready and kept on shooting at the men.

"I've got you all in my sights!"

He quickly ran towards the soldiers while keeping his trigger finger pressed on the trigger releasing all bullets on the clip hitting and gunning all the few soldiers as possible.

"Jack! Over here!"

Looking to his far right he saw reaper widowmaker and sombra on another sky bridge.

"Hold on!"

Reaper shouted as he and the two females fought their way to where 76 is.

Luckily due to the bridges all connected with various towers, they managed to reunite with 76.

"I almost thought that they've had you caught."

76 said looking onto the oncoming group of soldiers.

"Ve need to move now!"

Widowmaker's voice rang out as she fired her rifle automatically several soldiers.

All four quickly ran towards the direction where 76 hasn't reach in yet on the bridge while 76 on the rear slows the soldiers down.

running down the staircase pyro and mercy charged at the three soldiers and finished them off with ease and made mercy to deactivate their ubercharge and equipped her shotgun.

"I vill slow zhem down! Search zhe rooms!"

Mercy quickly fired her gun killing three soldiers.

Reaching out in the front lobby of the second building pyro ran and search each of the few rooms.

"Nothing luv! Can't find her pyro anywhere!"

Pyro ran out of the last room and lashed out a soldier on the head with his Eyelander.

"Mercy luv! Let's go find another entrance!"

Pyro yelled out and the two of them began to run for the runway.

Bashing an axe and spread shots from pellets as pyro and mercy shared their choice of attacks on the talon soldiers.

"I see zhe entrance!"

Mercy shouted as they stood on the cobblestone floor.

A pair of large double doors met pyro and mercy's gaze as they head through.

Rushing on the front steps and onto the doors.

"Quickly luv! We need to head in before any more of these wankers spot us!"

Mercy nodded and rushed over next to pyro.

Stopping at the large double doors pyro gripped his Eyelander and Fragment while mercy reloaded her reserve shooter.

Looking at each other pyro began.

"Shall we luv?"

"Of course mien libeling."

Mercy replied a grin painted on her face as she cocked her shotgun ready.

Pyro smiled under his mask and nodded.

As they face the doors they slammed both pair of doors open weapons at ready.

A soldier fell dead as both a pair of another soon went to follow suit.

Moira ran continuously around the large stairways still on the first building near the area she took along with pyro and mercy after entering the building.

With only a few more soldiers now on her tail she should be able to finish them off with ease.

Although there was no saying she can handle small spaces for combat arenas. In which she got the idea of abandoning her defensive spot on the large stairway and began to head up even to the top.

Reaching on the top of the stairs and onto a sky bridge, she ran into it and kept attacking the few on her rear while keeping a distance away from them as she kept moving on.

Running towards the long line of the bridge she saw from the very bottom at the far right of the castle outside was the gaze of roadhog and demoman who seemed to have destroyed the large hangar of the castle.

Realizing the soldiers were just getting more and more as she progresses, moira pressed her earpiece and connected to demoman.

"Demoman, the payload now!"

Meanwhile...

"Bloody hell got it lass!"

Demoman replied as he told roadhog ran hold off the incoming soldiers as the scotsbot began to contact the soldiers airborne.

For about two minutes in contact demoman called out to roadhog and told him they'll round up the rest of the others and abandon their spot.

Large doors burst open and came out were bullets of mercy's reserve shooter sending two soldiers falling hard on the floor from impact.

"Let's search the throne luv!"

"I'm right behind you!"

Pyro charged forward and sliced off a head of a soldier with mercy followed behind shooting anything they come across with.

Dashing through each room all seemed empty and deserted.

Running back to the large empty throne room both pyro and mercy were clueless were the pyro have gone or even olivia.

On the large circular center of the throne large pair of stairs made pyro and mercy to decide to take the throne room's right stairway while in the left were several talon soldiers short ranged guns at ready.

"Mercy get down!"

Pyro quickly tackled mercy on the stairs as they move to the top.

Bullets began to rail unstable and unpredictable km were it shall hit as all soldiers were equipped with stopping power guns, much likely, crowd control type of gins as all the billets spreader further.

"Ve can't remain on zhis spot!"

Mercy yelled as she tried to reach of two shotgun shells to load her gun.

Pyro was remained quiet as he felt the ground shake.

"Bloody hell..."

Instinct got to the firebug as he grabbed mercy's arms and pulled her up and rushed to the top of the stairs ignoring all the bullets chasing them.

"Focus on were you drop them! There might be any of our agents down there!"

The pilot shouted from the cockpit.

"Yes sir!"

All overwatch soldiers began to frantically move to the heavy explosives and began pushing it out of the ship as more followed with them.

About seven ships flew above the large castle dropping bombs with most of the bombs being dropped were self detonated some remote controlled ones were purposely dropped onto the walls near the destroyed gate and were detonated by the soldiers while the rest of the bombs dropped on the blocked area to give the ground soldiers access to the castle.

Looking through a binocular a soldier looked back and began to shout.

"Alright men! That's our cue!"

All soldiers of overwatch on the ground readied their weapons and began getting on their vans speeding on towards the large castle in a huge distance on the north up ahead.

"Mien libeling vhere are ve heading?"

"We can't stay here no longer luv! Their dropping the payload!"

As they reach the top of the stairs the ground quickly shake making mercy smile back as she fell on the floor with pyro stumbling on the large wooden balcony.

Soldiers who chasing them fell onto the end of the floor at the center of the throne as the stairway knot the throne's left collapsed dropping all soldiers in knew simple break of the stairway.

"Pyro!"

Mercy shouted as she rushed into pyro's aid.

Pyro almost fell onto the high end balcony on top in between the stairs and was holding one hand on the hands bar of the wooden balcony.

"Hang on mien libeling!"

Rushing to her mate it was just in time as a loud explosion on the top of the large ceiling outside and chunks and pieces of bricks began to fall and along with it were larger chunks of rocks and fell off the balcony almost hitting pyro's hand holding in it.

"No!"

Mercy shouted as she watched her mate fell along with his Eyelander on the other hand.

Gloved hand slowly slipping off of the broken woke about to detach to the wooden balcony as mercy tried to reach out a hand.

"Grab my hand!"

"I can't luv!"

Looking below him pyro saw clear chunks of rocks and a buck kg debris as the chunks still kept falling from the massive ceiling.

"Mercy!"

Pyro called out as he set his eyes back to his mate.

"I'm here! Just grab my hand!"

Pyro shook his head with a smile under his mask.

"No need to luv. I'll be okay, trust me."

Saying it made mercy's eyes grew wide as she frantically shook her head on response.

"Absolutely not! I'm not losing you! Never!"

Mercy snapped as she focused on pyro's eyes through the lens of his mask.

For knew moment pyro could tell at this point that mercy would go to any lengths just to prevent losing him, although he couldn't blame her, his mate. So for a moment he stared at mercy eyes to give her a short amount of time to gather herself in.

"Mien libeling...I vill use my vings und get you-"

Pyro smiled and shook his head.

"It's okay luv. I know you'll be okay and safe. But for a short while I won't be by your side, you need to find the others for me while I try to find another way to catch up.

"Vut if you fall you vill..."

"No luv. I've been through worse. If I fell off I'll land on something solid but I'll live for so much bloody worse as I've been through back when. This is nothing for me or you to be worried of luv, I can pull through this. Trust me."

"I alvays trust you und alvays vill..."

Mercy's voice as she speak had seemed to calmed down a bit but still has the state of being worried and small bit of panic under her facial expression.

Pyro was about to say another word but didn't get to as he was too late when a large chunk of rock fell above a few inches away from mercy. But luckily she managed to get away unharmed buther eyes went wide as it wiped out the whole balcony destroying it and making it crumble down along with pyro included.

"No!"

Mercy shouted and her eyes still wide but a bit watery at the scene.

"Bloody hell!"

Pyro fell off but managed to get a hold on the bars of the stairway he and mercy used but it didn't saved him actually as his gloved hand slipped off and control fall not luckily that each chunk of rock from the ruling stacked km knew to another creating a large debris blocking half of the whole throne room at the half of the area and giving pyro a solid but good spot to land as he fell.

Groaning a little and reaching for Eyelander pyro slid off the large debris he tried to get up but felt a heavy step onto his front as he reached a hand for Eyelander.

Looking up pyro could see through the visor of his mask was a tall solid looking figure standing tall and looking down onto him.

"You alright there, luv?"

Running straight the sky bridge moira began and ignored all of the explosions as she heard the half of the sky bridge broke from the several explosions wiping out her attackers.

"Moira!"

She heard a female voice called out to her and looked down on the battle area below to see symmetra scout and genji all looking at her.

"Yo! We are looking for everyone! Come on down here!"

Scout shouted as he kept watch for any soldiers.

"I can't! There's no way time! I need to find pyro and mercy!"

Looking onto the short distance and out of the corner of her eyes was the sky bridge leading to the large second castle meaning where olivia and possibly where her pyro is.

Moira looked back to the trio and continued.

"Head to the second building and try to contact the others as possible! I will contact you soon!"

All three nodded as they went on their way to the second building while moira rushed to her entrance on the top.

"Bloody hell!"

Demoman fell as he and roadhog ran through the gunfire on them.

"Are you hit?"

Roadhog quickly rushed to his aid and tried to help the scotsbot on his mechanized feet.

"Nah! I bloody trip! Oi!"

Demoman pushed the fat junker just enough time for him as well to duck as a speeding rockets almost hit them.

"Bloody hell teir firin' bloody rockets on us!"

The now raging scotsbot fired a grenade and killed the bazooka equipped talon soldier making bits of pieces and a showering of blood.

"I see you two are fine."

Looking up they saw pharah floating just about ten feet above the ground rocket launcher at ready.

"Where were you?"

Roadhog questioned as he struggled getting up due to his weight.

"Pyro told me to help the bombers clear passage ways for our ground troops. I've also contacted reaper and the others, but yet as of now I have no contact with pyro or mercy not even with moira."

The demoman sighed but shrugged.

"Well ten I guess we'll have to find tem."

"You two should go. I will have to clear these areas further as pyro instructed me to do."

Pharah's eyes landed on the machine gunners running up to them guns ready to fire.

"Go now!"

She yells and flew above and fired a rocket on the oncoming talons.

"We need ta regroup with te others! But tese bloody bombs are goin' ta get us killed unless we wait fer tem ta stop we can make a good bloody run!"

Roadhog nodded and loaded his scrap gun.

"I think I know a place for us to hold out for awhile.

Moira reached the entrance not before killing a soldier about to block her pathway.

Looking at the far end near the back exit on the second building she saw an all too familiar figure in a white valkylrie armor shooting three soldiers.

"Mercy..."

She recognized and quickly began to rush for her aid.

The overwatch soldier finally reached the destroyed walls and gate.

"Zyon lead team two I'll lead team one!"

Kate ordered and told chris to lead the third team.

As team one straight front onto the first building team two headed to left while three headed onto the castle's right.

"Alright men shoot anything talon related, as pyro instructed us to do."

Kate said as she and her team readied their firearms and entered the first building.

Several talon soldiers came rushing towards the front and encountered the te creating and early gunfight at their start at the enter on the building.

When gunfire started echoing over the castle's first building, on the garden maze swarmed in the overwatch soldiers team two.

Team three searching and destroying they managed to reach in towards the defensive lines of talon.

"Fire!"

Demoman shouted as he fired a sticky and detonated it.

"Ye buncha bloody idiots!"

The scotsbot said as he watched the shower of blood.

Seeing their soldiers reach in demoman card out to roadhog who was firing back on a few talon soldiers hiding behind a large barrier.

"Oi! We need ta bloody move now! Our lads can handle tis!"

Seeing a hole in the brick wall km the side at the corner of the second building, demoman and roadhog rushed through it hoping to meet up with the rest of the other agents and mercs.

Getting up on his feet, pyro stared at the tall figure and came to see the gaze of the robot pyro.

"Finally I meet you at last. Although I was kind of expecting you looking like me, but only human in a baggy suit..."

Pyro got up now straightened his posture and hand on the Eyelander not caring nor wondering where his Fragment is as he stared completely at his robotic counterpart with a deadly glare.

"I left that in the past. It's past now. And most of all, I hated that suit."

Pyro stretched his right arm pointing out his Eyelander with one hand onto the tip of the robot pyro who stood about ten inches away.

"I see you even bothered adopting that annoying bloody scrap metal. You even painted him...Such waste of effort than learning swordsmanship."

"Yeah go on insult me all ye bloody want. But ya'll feel te wrath of a cursed sword and a knight!"

Eyelander barked at the robot only for the brit robot to sneer and reply.

"Who? Him? The man who knows nothing but burns things and living to ashes? I'd rather be a rusted metal than be used by him for his personal satisfaction on slaughtering. And he's not a knight, he'll never be. But a pyromaniac, a monster..."

"You don't know me...I'm more than want you bloody think and know of. Those horrid days are over now, and now I shall terminate you!"

Pyro charged at his robotic counterpart Eyelander in hand and began to take a swing only for the robot to acted on milliseconds and combat rolled out of the way and onto pyro's left.

The robot pyro pulled out his Maul and Third Degree then charged at pyro.

Charging back, pyro swinger his Eyelander blocking the red axe of the robot as he also took a swing the same time as pyro.

A quick notice on the Maul made pyro duck down just in time as the weapon swing past him.

Spinning around he sliced the edge of the robot pyro's left arm with his axe in hand and followed it with a kick.

Seeing the robot stumble backwards pyro took it as a chance to attack with his Eyelander on hand.

"I'll take it from here! Go inside and I'll catch up!"

76 yelled out as he fired his weapon on about four soldiers after him and his group.

Reaper widowmaker and sombra ran on the staircase and made their way onto the nearest exit or much likely a hole on the wall.

Upon entering they saw heavy mowing down groups of soldiers with mei freezing a few dozens.

"There you are luvs!"

Onto the far left was tracer blinking past several limped bodies laid on the floor.

"This place is secured!"

Tracer said as she fired her weapons continuesly on the oncoming talon soldiers.

"We go now!"

Heavy shouted as he kept mowing his large minigun.

"We need to rendezvous with everyone and help pyro and the others on Olivia Mann! I'll be back in a few, I'll be clearing up a pathway for us to move in!"

Reaper declared and began to improvise his way on the line of soldiers blocking his pathway using his deadly hellfire shotguns.

"Sombra heavy und I vill hold for 76!"

Widowmaker ducked behind a debris and began sniping soldier's form a distance while sombra neared behind heavy only to attack short distant targets while heavy mows down the groups entering the room greeting the soldiers 'Hi' with several massive bullets.

"We're so bloody lost! We've gone through tis bloody hole three bloody times now! We're lost!"

In the hallway of brick walls instead of gunfire to be heard and of all the loud sounds of battle to heard it was just the loud ranting of the pissed off scotsbot and his quiet wary companion who was keeping an eye for dangers as they both walk through the large empty hallway.

Whining about wasting his feul on walking on the same path for over three times demoman finally gave up and say on an empty chair on the lobby as he and roadhog reached in.

"I think this is the first building. Were left out..."

Roadhog suddenly spoke up as he just stood about ten feet away from demoman who was loading his grenade launcher.

"Cripe! First we're lost! Ten we dunnae know if te others are okay! Now we're stuck on tis bloody building!"

More ranting from demoman and instead of listening to the ranting robot roadhog instead listened to the small noises gaining his attention coming from his and demoman's far left.

Recognizing it gunfire he wasted no time and loaded his gun and poked demoman on the shoulder.

"We need to go. I think I know a path we can take."

Demoman done with his ranting only sighed in frustration and nodded as he rested his grenade launcher on his shoulder and stood up to follow the fat junker on the path he believes is their right pathway.

Running down the staircase 76 kept his eyes in the soldiers he come across into.

Bombs already dropped in wiling the walls and other defenses but yet again the damn soldiers still weren't vaporized along with the rest to be destroyed.

"I'll kill all of you!"

76 shouted as he jabbed his rifle on the chest of a knife wielding soldier and automatically fired it several times as he blocked another soldier with a short ranged firearm and grabbed him by the neck and three him into the side and pointed his rifle in his other hand and pulled the trigger.

With his job done as he lowered the numbers he noticed a silver grayish robot carrying a grenade launcher along with a fat figure of a man making him a large target like the heavy weapons guy.

"Hey!"

76 called out as he waved his feet arm up in the air.

"Follow me!"

Running in the open demoman and roadhog heard the sound of 76's voice calling out to them.

"Oi! Were over here! Go we'll follow!"

Demoman shouted back in reply as he a d roadhog rushed towards the stairway to the sky bridge leading to where 76 is currently in.

A rocket landed on the ground and on impact sending about seven soldiers flying on all directions some limbless while others just shower of blood.

Surveying the area pharah just finished her task on clearing pathway for their soldiers. It didn't took her long to completely destroy the walls of possible entrance for their soldiers and some heavy artillery but the thought crossed her mind of worrying about the others.

Looking onto her get right was a clear and seemingly empty path with no possible threat she instead flew the said direction hoping to gain insight of her companions.

As she reached the back of the first building and passed by the large maze garden she saw and all too familiar slim figure raging towards several soldiers an ancient looking sword in one hand wielded like a bat.

Knewing it to be scout pharah quickly made her way towards the boy as her eyes darted on the sight of several rifle equipped soldiers rushing towards the lone bostonian.

Just in time she fired a single rocket landing directly towards the group of soldiers creating a shower of blood.

"Scout!?"

She called out trying to make sure the boy was okay.

"I'm okay! Thanks!"

A shout from below came as the egyptian saw the gaze of a running scout in red.

"Come on!"

Hearing another voice but this time was feminine, pharah set her eyes onto her far left and on the bridge was symmetra and genji both fighting their way towards their new found entrance to the second building.

With no time to waste pharah quickly rushed to scout and picked him up with her free hand and flee him onto the bridge to the female engineer.

"Thanks I was gonna make my way to dis bridge anyway."

"There's no time scout. Right now need to locate the rest while our soldiers do the work here outside, they'll take it from here now."

Pharah cut in as she told the three others to head straight on the bridge while she flew above it sending rockets into soldier's nearing below the bridge itself.

Eyelander landed on its desired target and right onto the robot pyro but only for the robot to block it with his axe and swing his maul hitting pyro the chest part of his armor.

Stumbling back pyro had little time to regain balance as he tries to swing his sword only to be hit again with the exact maul onto him seeing him flying backwards and onto the brick wall.

Groaning a little as he gritted his teeth pyro stood up quickly and managed to regain composure as he tightened his grip on Eyelander.

"I don't need to be a knight..."

Pyro muttered under his breath.

"...I am already a Pyro!"

He charged at the robot ignoring the hard slam of the Maul into the back of his titanium armor as he tackles the robot with both arms widely already as if hugging a king lost relative

Falling backwards into the rock filled messy floor the robot pyro lost his Maul and by it he tried to struggle from the grip of pyro's hands restraining him while he's on too of the robot himself.

"You!"

Pyro shouted as he landed a solid punch with his fist Eyelander on his hand as he punched the robot metallic head.

"Die!"

He continuesly punched the robot several times but only a series of chuckle was all pyro had in return from the robot.

With that having enough punching and his fists now in sort pain from it the robot retaliated as he yanked away Eyelander from pyro's hands with the Third Degree and with his free hand grabbed onto onto the neck as the robot stood up emmidiately and threw the firebug onto the side away from his australium covered Eyelander.

Looking up to see the robot charging at him and slamming his axe pyro quickly followed onto his left and manged to get up quick while getting away from the impact the axe had as it landed just in the front of where his head was previously positioned.

"No!"

The robot shouted in reply as he quickly turned his head to pyro eyes glowing in a glaring dagger.

"You die!"

The robot spun quick and gave pyro a swift kick sending the firebug onto the floor.

"You shall die!"

The robot shouted as he slammed his axe onto pyro's face into for pyro to stop the blade of the red axe with his hands widely flat on the each side of the blade while having it only a few inches away from pyro's red visor.

"You're not a hero...Never shall you be one..."

The robot said as he leaned a bit closer to pyro who was struggling to hold back the blade of the axe about to land onto his face.

Pyro only smirked and gave his response.

"No...I don't need to...Becuase I already am one!"

A kick from pyro was sent onto the robot as he watched the robot stumble back letting o if his axe and giving pyro a chance to move in.

"Yeah! Ye got him now pyro! Kill te bloody tin can!"

Hearing Eyelander voice pyro quickly did what the sword said to him as he dashed right in onto the still ready to fight pyro with the Third Degree on pyro's left hand.

"No!"

The robot shouted as pyro jumped on top of him and manged to hit the robot onto the stomach part of the metal plating revealing several wires.

The robot kicking him back and throwing a straight up punch on pyro managed to get a grab of pyro by the neck and lifted him up with the robot reading his other free hand onto a fist about to throw another punch on the firebug.

With the robot doing so pyro made the first move as he lifted the axe up and slammed it onto the robots left shoulder with a hard lunch from the robot as pyro was punched into the face lens of his mask.

With the robot dropping pyro on the ground and pyro taking him take a few steps back while seeing him hold his damaged shoulder with light bluish fuel leaking out, onto slowly stood up while trying to ignore the injuries he's sustained and holding his armored chest in pain.

Staring at the now damaged robot the injured pyro trued to regain balance onto himself as he kept his eyes through the visor of his mask on the robot pyro.

"You're a monster...Always you will be."

The robot pyro said as he looked at the heavily injured pyro.

Pyro kept his hand gripped on the robot's Third Degree and picked up his australium covered Eyelander which happened to be a few inches away from him now as to where pyro himself now stands.

"All this will end. The threats, the chaos and most of all...The past..."

The robot only laughed at what pyro said as he straightened his posture and looked pyro in the eyes through his mask.

"True. You may now be apart of the heroes of today along with your fellow bloody friends of cold blooded killers. But just so you know that who would you be right now if you didn't started to be a monster like me?"

It was never before pyro felt that insulted. It was like the robot was trying to imply that if not becoming a monster then pyro would've not been on this particular day and had become what he is truly good at. And for pyro he's been through that painful miserable job for a living that he likes to call 'Misery Business' ever since he left to start of a new life and to try to come in from all of those past mistakes he had done.

Being offended by the statement, onto held up both Eyelander and Third Degree with both of his grip tightening as he stared at nothing but only onto the robot pyro's optics eyes flaming hot.

"Time to find out."

Was all pyro said as he on a swift move dashed right up quickly and dodged to his left as he avoided the hands of the robot trying to grab on him.

With a fail of the robot to grab pyro he quickly took an upper swing using the Third Degree onto the robots right arm having the blade to slice off the robot's arms on elbow length.

Yelling in pain, pyro ignored it as he kicked the robot on sideways with his right foot making the robot stumble towards the floor only for pyro to manage on stopping it happening by jamming the the blade of his Eyelander onto the robot pyro's back.

Tossing the red axe away pyro grabbed the robot pyro and pulled out his sword off if the robot and spun him around to turn and face him.

"Those days are over."

Pyro's cold sounding voice rang through the robot pyro's hearings but only for the robot to have a small laugh and leaned in forward onto pyro's few inches away to say his final words.

"You were a monster, once."

Having heard enough, pyro indeed counted it as the robot pyro's last words before offline.

With not response, yet, he jammed the blade of Eyelander onto the robot's chest part piercing through the metallic platings and stabbing onto the robot's heart or the main power source.

With a loud gasp from the robot he noticed pyro learned in only about six inches away from his metallic face.

"Once."

And with that given in reply and farewell to his robotic counterpart pyro released Eyelander off of the robot and let go of him as he watched the offlined robot fell onto the floor optics flickering out as the robot died out.

It was over now. Pyro has finished the first part and now knot the second. Olivia Mann, but wondering in curiosity pyro wondered where should he start looking for her along with the rest of the agents and mercs.

Realizing his plan was to handle the robot pyro alone, pyro was reminded of locating the others and after they shall start hunting olivia down but speaking of which...

"Hang on mien libeling!"

Onto the far back behind pyro spun around and saw at the small entrance from a corridor was mercy shotgun in hands and with his Fragment noticeably strapped on mercy's back with moira followed behind while both rushing to him.

"Mercy! Moira!"

Pyro replied as he raised his free hands and waved in on the two, but as he was about to rush to them back...

 _ ***BLAM!***_

A gazing bullet from behing flew past pyro hitting him directly right through the back of his armor making pyro himself drop Eyelander and fell onto the floor from the solid impact of a 50. Calibre bullet.

* * *

"Um, we're getting kind of freaking out numbered here!"

Scout shouted as he killed two soldiers with his sword.

"Keep on moving! We're almost there!"

Pharah showed as she hovered from above firing rockets on the soldiers below the bridge.

Symmetra maintaining her distance near scout kept her weapon at ready only attacking the soldiers on the same bridge with them while genji leads the way on the sky bridge.

"We are close! Keep up!"

Genji shouted as he longed a soldier on front and with one hand lifted the soldier and threw him off the bridge.

"Go go go!"

Scout shouted back as he on the rear lashed out a soldier on the neck and kicked him off the bridge.

"Head inside!"

Pharah yelled as she fired one last rocket and landed in the bridge to follow the group.

"Ve need to find a much greater spot to defend!"

Widowmaker shoutedbas she sprinted near the others and letting heavy to gun down the few batch of soldiers onto them.

"We need move!"

The voice of 76 rang through everyone's ears as they saw the man ran through the hole on the wall followed by Demoman and roadhog.

"Blimey! I was worried that something could've happened to you luvs!"

Tracer was first to react at the sight of the three others arriving but was cut off by heavy.

"We go now!"

The russian shouted as he kept firing his minigun to the enemy group.

"Demoman! Blow walls now!"

The scotsbot quickly nodded and ran to front of heavy with his Pink Elephant in hand.

Roadhog seemed too intent to say with the scotsbot and showed the group himself walking out front with his gun fully loaded.

"Go. We'll take it from here."

The fat junker said as he approached the scotsbot weapon ready while the agents and heavy began to back away and took another

"Ye lads are goin' ta get yerselves bloody wrecked!"

Demoman said as he raised his pink elephant and noticing roadhog stepped in next to him.

"Let's do it!"

"Go! Go!"

The lobby of the second building wasn't the best choice as the group had to stay behind heavy as he mows down lines of soldiers with mei making ice walls.

"They're still on us! Jack stay close!"

Reaper yelled as he grabbed 76 by the right arm and pulled him close as a rocket hit past almost hitting him.

With another hole on the wall caused it brought attention from soldier's outside the building causing them to run past through the hole and began cornering the agents.

"We hold this spot!"

Reaper shouted as he killed two soldiers attacking widowmaker.

"Heavy will kill these babies!"

Heavy ran up straight and began mowing down the soldiers in the front as he and the agents followed behind began to move slow but was worth the risk of proceeding.

"Fareeha take cautious about your aiming! We might not want to get caught by your rockets!"

Symmetra yelled from the side of the large room on the second floor.

Deploying sentries and turrets, she kept her eyed darted on the soldiers near scout. Like where she could tell the boy is good or just enjoying using a sword but the sight of him using it instead of his guns made the female engineer to keep on watching over him.

"There's too many! Use your rockets!"

Genji shouted as he sprinted towards towards the group.

"I got it!"

Pharah responded as she aimed her rocket launcher onto the soldiers chasing off genji.

Scout dashing left and right sword in hand kept on hacking through the line of soldiers but kept distance away from the long ranged ones shooting out him.

A straight up attack as a fee more soldiers entered the large room.

"Crap!"

Scout cursed as he ducked behind a debris while gunfire erupted.

Looking into his right he sees genji going the same while crouched behind abother debris with pharah trying to hold off the large door where the numbers of soldiers on their rear earlier where coming in.

Looking around frantically he saw a soldier with a combat knife sneaking up behind symmetra who was fixing a sentry.

"Symmetra!"

Before she could look back on him he soldier dabbed his knife on her only for the female engineer to get a hold of the man's arm with the knife and trued to hold it back further.

"Hang on-!"

Genji shouted as he quickly trued to rush in forward only to quickly duck back as bullets went towards his cover.

Seeing the soldier taking much advantage in strength scout stretched his arm his Three-Runed Blade in hand and balanced it on the soldier.

For a sort second he threw the sword and managed to hit the soldier on the arm with a failed accuracy.

"Crap!"

He cursed as he saw the soldier only flinched and was about to lunged the knife onto symmetra but luckily she managed to grab the soldier's free arm and grabbed the other with the knife and therefore she took out a lava designed wrench swinging it up right onto the man's jaw sending him stumbling backwards.

"I got him!"

Symmetra said as she emmidiately licked up scout's sword and tossed it up high across the large field landing about a few inches away from the bostonian.

"Thanks scout!"

"No prob!"

Looking up just beneath the ceiling came was pharah rocket launcher at ready.

"Everyone get ready to run for the stairs to the down floor!"

She ordered as the three quickly rushed to one another to regroup while the blue armored egyptian gathers all the attention from from their enemies.

"Go!"

Symmetra shouted as she followed scout into the wooden stairs with genji followed behind.

Dodging bullets in thin air pharah quickly aimed her weapon and began to fire a rocket onto the ground pulverizing the few men and destroying the brick walls on the room creating enough debris to hold the soldiers off away from them.

Dropping herself on the floor with a perfect land pharah sprinted onto the stairs catching up to the other three.

"Where are we going luvs?"

Tracer brought up a question as they ran through the empty corridor with reaper leading the way who doesn't seem to know what he's doing.

"Trying to run away from talon's men! We can't stay there and they'll have us outnumbered!"

Reaper replied as he stooped on the double door doorway and let everyone ran pass through.

As widowmaker was the last she stopped for a moment and shot up a question.

"Vhat about demoman and zhe junker? Zhey might get to trouble!"

"It's okay they got this. Pyro's planned out everything and everything they're doing is all apart of the plan."

"Und I assume zhat vhat you're doing is also apart of zhe plan?"

"No...We were supposed to regroup after exploring this castle further and causing destruction on this castle but unfortunately the lack of time we have to think of which path to take got us to running away to a much greater spot to defend."

A sigh from the sniper and nodded afterwards.

"Don't worry amelie. I won't let them hurt any of us. When we find a good place to defend well think about what to do next."

Reaper said in a calm tone as possible to soothe the sniper and less her in to join up the others.

"Eeeyah! Keep crying babies!"

Mowing down a small row of men heavy led the group forward the room they're in.

"Where are we going now?"

Mei's question brought everyone's eyes landing on reaper who just entered the room.

"What?"

Reaper asked slightly confused.

"Where are we going now? I think if we all stay here we'll get trapped then get outnumbered."

Sombra was the only one who replied.

"Um luvs, I do think that now is the time we think of what to do, and fast."

Tracer suddenly interrupted as she pointed towards another corridor at the far right of the room.

Soldiers running out guns at ready but luckily while any of the agents could get shot heavy quickly stepped on front and aimed his minigun onto the oncoming row of soldiers.

"Move there now!"

Heavy shouted as he jerked his head towards the empty corridor onto the left side on the far end of the room.

"Go go go!"

Heavy shouted as let the agents go while mowing down groups of soldiers on his front.

"Heavy come on!"

Tracer shouted and heavy nodded as he held up his massive gun and ran onto the others with mei cresting a small ice wall to give them just enough time to hold off the men while they escape...

"Mien libeling!"

Mercy yelled as she rushed to her mate followed by a shocked speechless moira.

"Mien libeling!"

Quickly picking pyro off the floor not bothering the round on pyro, mercy held him in her arms tears bursting from her eyes. But as she had tears falling from both eyes mercy noticed a slime looking figure on the top of the second floor connected to a catwalk that leaded to another room.

The figure was dark grey and a bit of silver mix on the sides of the skin, or playing as mercy assumed to be mine other but Olivia Mann holding a Barrett 50. Calibre sniper rifle on one hand while her white glowed optics sets to mercy's eyes as she stares back.

"Mercy..."

Pyro choked out with a cough as he lifted his head a little and focus his eyes on mercy's through his mask.

"Y-Yes? Mien libeling?"

Mercy replied as she quickly looked back into pyro with a hopeful look.

"I love...You..."

It was all what pyro just said as mercy watched his head and body slowly went limp.

"Mercy..."

Moira placed a hand on mercy's shoulder as she knelt down beside her looking at pyro who was no longer moving.

"I vill kill her..."

"Mercy?"

"I vill kill her...I vill kill olivia!"

Moira was startled by her mercy's yelling as she saw her quickly stood up her reserve shooter in hand.

"Mercy..."

Moira stood up as well but was now trying to soothe her in which was completely ignored by mercy who said one thing.

"Watch over my pyro."

"Mercy!"

Moira watched as she was too late to say as mercy activated her wings and flew up onto the second floor onto the catwalk.

Looking up to see her land in mercy began to sprint towards the catwalk onto where the future who was Olivia Mann headed.

Being left out alone in the throne room moira quickly focused back on pyro as she began to check the wound.

It was on the stomach, and the bullet went through with a solid pierce in it.

With mercy had just left and her staff with her there was nothing moira could do but to press her hands into pyro's wound with pressure to try stop bleeding.

"Just hang in there, pyro."

She said as she reached her other hand onto her earpiece and began contacting the others. But as she did so her worrying grown and she knew that she had to let the others knew about it but if she tells them all they will lose focus on their part of the plan on destroying the castle unless...

...Moira stood up quickly and thought of an idea of calling a few agents only to send them to her for backup on taking pyro's body in which she decided tell one person about the firebug's condition.

"I got it!"

Scout said as he slung his sword onto the soldier on front while having genji do the second one.

Looking around the surroundings the group could tell that they were getting close as the soldiers they encounter becomes more packed in numbers.

"Hold out this spot while I try to contact moira!"

Symmetra ordered with scout genji and pharah complying.

Just in time when symmetra was about to reach the female scientist, the said woman's voice came to her ear from the earpiece in a state of panic.

 _"Symmetra do you copy?"_

"Yes I copy. I was about to contact you moira-"

 _"I don't have much time to explain! Just get here quick! Pyro is down!"_

"What!? But-Wait, how did it happened? Where's mercy?"

There was a king pause after symmetra's second question and there responded the female scientist.

 _"Olivia shot pyro...Mercy didn't listened to me and went to go after her... Please come quick to the throne room I'm with pyro and he's bleeding worse."_

Moira's voice was sounding frightened somehow as she speak slow and got symmetra to shiver in fear of what might've happened causing pyro to get shot.

Looking over to scout symmetra cleared her throat and called out to him.

Since there was the chance they had to stop the soldiers attacking even pharah and genji also approached in as they saw symmetra's facial expression looking in grimace.

"Sy...You okay?"

Scout asked as he pharah and genji stood next to one another while waiting for symmetra's reply.

"Pyro..Scout. It's pyro...Olivia shot pyro..."

Symmetra said her voice being shaky.

"Go! Jack and I will slow them down! Heavy take the lead!"

Reaper shouted as the group of agents followed heavy who was now in the lead mowing down any talon units they encounter.

Reaching the far end of the corridor they were met by the back exit on which the group took and led them to a grassy field garden similar to the maze garden on the front side of the castle only thing was, there were several talon ships and vans meaning, they reached the second hangar.

Upon the sights of the soldiers, they began to attack the agents but not only for heavy to gun them all down and ordered the agents to hold the line.

"Symmetra? Symmetra, do you hear me? Symmetra!"

Moira shouted through her earpiece only to get no response after she told pyro's condition.

Sighing, she then thought back of pyro as she turned to face his limp body only to find it gone.

True, the bloody stain was km the floor but the only body moira could see now was the robot pyro's. Pyro is still alive, and yet moira us just standing next to the spot where he died, she had to do something. She had to help...Pyro...

...Walking onto the the back lobby of the castle olivia gripped her sniper rifle on the floor as she walks while keeping her hands in her staff.

About to reach out to the opened double door exit she was met by the gaze of a blue armored person, most likely a woman holding a rocket launcher while her back faces the exit staring at the feminine robot.

Olivia couldn't quite the look of the woman's face due to her helmet but gearing footsteps echoing coming from behind, she spun around to see a young man in his mid twenties wearing a red red tracksuit and a sword in hand.

Seeing two more figures enter behind the man olivia didn't needed details as she fully know everyone on overwatch who stood against her and her organization.

"Scout. I'm surprised to see you here. Are you looking for your pyro?"

Scout only stared at olivia's robotic figure, he didn't moved but began to give the female a menacing glare.

"I'll make sure dat I'll be da one to rip you in freaking half for wat you did to pyro!"

And with that he charged followed by genji while symmetra deploys her sentry and turrets.

A chuckle from olivia as she watches the two sword wielding men at her she simply aided her staff and leveled it up onto the pair.

A purple beam came out rushing towards scout and passes to genji surrounding them both.

"Wat da hell!?"

Scout surprised by the simple attack olivia did couldn't move his legs nor any limb possible with genji being the same.

"Scout!"

Symmetra yelled as she grimaced on what she had witnessed.

"Let them go!"

Pharah furiously shouted as she aimed her rocket launcher onto olivia who turned to face her direction.

"Very well."

Was all olivia said as she upper swing her staff onto pharah with both scout and genji taken by the purple beam as olivia swing her weapon sending both men flying towards pharah and landing on her before the egyptian could even fire a rocket.

With symmetra frozen for a short moment seeing scout and genji launched into pharah, she watched as the two landed on the armored egyptian and all three stumbling into the floor and from impact all three of them landed hard with extreme pain from the solid cold cement.

With only a few seconds to react, symmetra raised her old fashioned wrench and there it at olivia hitting the female robot on her metallic back.

"You dare...Challenge me!?"

Olivia snarled as she leveled her staff onto symmetra lifting the female engineer into thin air while trying to struggle on breaking free with no chance.

Seeing the purple rock onto the tip of the staff glowing the agents knew it format from obvious to be more than difficult to get it from olivia's hands. If they can even get past her defense.

Groaning in pain, scout shook his head as his vision cleared and looked up to see the female engineer trying to break herself free.

"Sy!"

Scout shouted and set his eyes onto olivia who was too focused on symmetra to even turn her head to him.

"Olivia your freaking dead!"

Getting up on his feet he grabbed his sword and charged at olivia.

Olivia glanced back at the boy without having to look back and chuckled as she simply said.

"Now for the fun to begin."

She raised her left hand leveling it up to screenshot was charging at her while having her arm fully stretched out. A slow but noticeable purple glows on olivia began to appear as her light metal platings began to lightly glow purple underneath the platings.

"Scout watch out!"

Hearing pharah and genji's warning scout was too late as he saw a small purple color aura around olivia's hands formed a beam and launched it onto him while having the main end still connected to olivia's hand.

"Olivia!"

Scout who was now floating in thin air while couldn't feel his limbs working looked as same as olivia onto symmetra with a smirk on her face as she stares down into olivia.

"I called out the rest while you were busy."

"Excuse me?"

The dumbfounded olivia didn't know what to expect only to find a strange but familiar small device slid into her a few inches away.

A bright light popped into olivia's view and taken a back step and looked away but then back only to see an ex agent of talon.

"Hola amiga."

Sombra who just appeared from her teleporter three a punch on olivia hitting the robot on her metallic face and making her stumble back and to drop scout in the floor but then only to quickly regain balance once more quickly.

"Sombra I got your back!"

Olivia looking up to see widowmaker aiming her rifle onto her.

"Oh no you don't!"

Olivia threw symmetra onto the sniper with success of hitting her with the female engineer using her staff.

"Don't you hurt my madre!"

Sombra rush to her only for only to grab the hacker by the neck with her free hand and lifted her up then threw her aside across the large room.

"Hang on luvs!"

Tracer came blinking towards the robot weapons firing.

"Tracer watch out for her staff!"

Symmetra yelled as she tries to get up next to widowmaker.

"Sorry what luv?"

"She means this!"

Olivia swing her staff onto tracer by the time the brit rushed in a fee inches away from her and hit her with the rock on the staff onto tracer's chronal accelerator making her fall hard on the floor from impact.

Groaning in pain with her neck felt the selfie cold metal of olivia's hand lifting her up and throwing onto genji and pharah who were still laying down but struggles to get up.

"I've got you in my sight!"

"Kill her!"

Hearing two different voices olivia quickly spun around to see reaper and soldier 76 followed by mei and heavy rushing into her.

"You have nothing match to my power!"

Raising her staff another purple beam came out as it sped towards the oncoming four.

"Watch out!"

Reaper shouted as he let mei ran I'm in front if him and crested an ice wall blocking the beam.

"You will all die in here! None shall survive!"

Olivia shouted as she raised her staff and leveled it to the first agents and scout whom she had down and lifted them off in the air.

"Let us go!"

Genji shouted as he like the rest tries to breaks free.

"You think I will obey? Never..."

And by that she farted her eyes onto the ice wall with a dark chuckle.

"Come out of the wall or I'll get you out?"

On the side of the wall reaper and the other three were still waiting for an opportunity to attack but hearing it made easier reply.

"You'll never win olivia!"

Hearing the man's response olivia chuckled.

"So beat it."

She launched all the agents onto the wall hitting it with each body and breaking it instantly with the four being surprised by the move.

"Eeeyah!"

Heavy began to spine the barrel of his minigun as e started to walk in forward but olivia dodged the first bullets as the russian was too slow to catch her up Olivia took advantage of heavy and activated her staff connected to her and used her free hand to lifted heavy with the same beam coming out of her purple aura.

"HEAVY!"

76 mei and reaper shouted as she too late either of them managed to shoot olivia and watched her three heavy onto the wall from the far corner.

"Die!"

Reaper fired his shotguns only for olivia to quickly dodge away before he could even pull the trigger.

76 joining us to him followed by mei they managed to corner olivia and began to aim their weapons on her only for the robot to do the same trick she did on destroying mei's ice wall.

Three purple beams came out of her purple aura surrounding her arm landed on reaper then to mei and lastly 76 and lifted all three up his above the floor with her single free hand staff in the other while staring at the three in satisfaction.

"Destroying my organization. Offlined my pyro and finally, trying to offline me? Is this how weak and pathetic you are overwatch is?"

"No! You're pathetic!"

The downed agents and mercs including the three restrained agents all looked into the far end on the entrance of the back lobby to see the gaze of moira as she charges and aimed her hand onto olivia to engage her ranged attack.

"Aagh!"

Olivia fell back onto the floor staff still in hand but lost control on holding the three agents and dropped them on the floor with all three groaning in pain afterwards.

Looking onto the female scientist as she gets on her feet, olivia glared menacingly at her.

"You backstabbing bi-"

"Frag you."

Moira cut her off and hit olivia again with her ranged attack hand hitting olivia's metallic chest and made the robot flinch.

Olivia who was about to attack but saw the gaze of the men who once fought for her now charging at her.

"This isn't over...This isn't over!"

Olivia shouted as she emmidiately stood up and rushed towards the exit in retreat.

"There are still men of talon all over this castle. Quickly men eliminate them all!"

Moira ordered and watched all the soldier scramble out taking several directions.

Deciding to rush to the agents she knelt down next to reaper's group.

"Glad to see you're okay."

Reaper said with a groan as he kept his right hand on his left shoulder.

"Ow! My back freaking hurt!"

Scout whined as he tried to get up but was helped by symmetra who quickly rushed to his aid.

Seeing all the agents and mercs now getting back up but on behalf of their determination to fight were injured but then suddenly moira brought up a question.

"Has any of you seen mercy?"

Everyone shook their heads and reaper the only person to speak up responded.

"Haven't seen her. We rushed here the fast we could right after symmetra told us of olivia shooting doen pyro. Since there was no other exit left on this building we headed here hoping to find olivia and maybe mercy."

Reaper said but then noticed pyro Fragment slung on moira's shoulder in which moira noticed him looking and said.

"Mercy carried it right until pyro got shot...She left it and went after olivia."

A sigh moira released right after she said it.

"I just hope that she's okay..."

She added and looked down on the floor.

"...And pyro..."

She muttered the last part under her breath as she had no clue where pyro's body may be, but she knew the firebug us still alive...

...Running outside the large yard on the back of the castle olivia saw her men being shot down one bubble by the overwatch soldiers. Overwatch ships started to land on all parts of the yard and rushing out were armed soldier now fighting for overwatch which gave olivia the thought of not standing a chance in way too many targets as she turned back to face an ship of her own.

Rushing in towards the ship and it's opened door through the line of bushes olivia was quickly tackled on the ground in a quick motion as she was able to see the person.

Mercy...

Mercy immobilized olivia by the time she tackled the female robot and threw punches on her metallic face along with her glaring eyes like a dagger about to penetrate olivia to death.

Managing to push aside mercy, olivia emmidiately stood up and reached for her staff and leveled it on next who dodged away by the time she saw the purple beam.

Mercy who dodged away piled out her shotgun and quickly pulled the trigger only for olivia to shield herself with her free hand creating a purple shield blocking the pellets.

Mercy fired again and saw the shield blocked her shot but kept on firing her two shots as she tossed aside her gunshot and dodged away when olivia swing her staff after dashing in towards mercy.

Taking out her pistol her aimed carefully and fired it hitting olivia at the back of her neck with the bullet only bouncing off.

"I sense your anger. Is it painful?"

Olivia said as she slowly turned to face mercy.

"If you've loved you'll understand vhat you did!"

Olivia only laughed at mercy's response as she focused her optics on her eyes.

"I never experienced any...It only sounds stupid."

Offended by it, mercy quickly dashed in forward while firing her pistol on olivia who quickly blocked all the bullets with her shield.

Hearing her pistol clicking, mercy decided to bash it on olivia successfully hitting the female robot on the too of her head while having her guard down.

"You will regret that!"

Olivia snarled as she kicked mercy on the chest sending her on the ground.

"I will kill you like your mate!"

Hearing olivia's shout as she saw the robots gaze both hands in the staff and the rock on the bottom like a spear about to penetrate through mercy, she reacted fast and rolled onto the side of her left and just enough time as the rockets the ground making a small crack of itself as it left a small particles of it on the ground when olivia held the staff up.

Seeing the rock with a huge crack on the middle of its too olivia furiously charged at mercy only for mercy to charge back towards her but as mercy was about to grab Olivia by the shoulders olivia stabbed the ground with the bottom tip of her staff and just like mei's ice wall it crested a solid purple rock coming out from the ground pushing mercy back from impact as it went up and began to block her and olivia aside.

"Olivia!"

Mercy yelled at the top of her lungs and frantically looked for another way but only for the tall wall about forty-five feet high having a long line blocking her on any path and directionn she can take. Or she could use her reserve shooter just a few inches away from her left and break down the purple wall with her stocked shotgun shells.

With mercy blocked away olivia gave herself some time to escape her now damned castle and decided to head for the ship no longer caring about her doomed men left behind on the hands of overwatch.

Rushing towards the deserted ship olivia stopped as she felt someone watching her. Indeed there was and therefore she looked onto her far right to see a very wounded pyro clad in a red and brown camouflage asbestos suit underneath a titanium armor with a gold-like colored sword in hand and his other holds on to his stomach.

Pyro who got the chance to get pass olivia and mercy's fight manage to get onto olivia's path and looked the robot from head to toe eyes focused on olivia.

He took a few steps forward while ignoring the pain in his stomach and kept his eyes on olivia as he move in further.

"Isn't one bullet enough for your, pyro?"

Olivia asked in a challenging tone.

"One bullet or two is never enough. I've been killed a thousand times, but thanks to respawn bringing me back to life..."

"That's left in the past. Now you shall die permanently and join your wretched team!"

Not using her staff on the way she uses it olivia charged at pyro and slammed it onto him only for the firebug to block her staff with his Eyelander.

Pyro pulled back and kicked olivia on the stomach as and made her take a few steps back.

He dashed in and grabbed olivia by the shoulder and raised his Eyelander up high about to slam it only for olivia to poke his his wound through his armor real hard with her staff.

Pyro yelled in pain but tried to hold it for long as he tightened his grip on olivia and lifted her up in the air with his one hand.

Slamming olivia on the ground with a metal clank and afterwards pyro was met by a swift kick from her on the face by the time she hit the ground.

Stumbling back he saw olivia got up with ease as she elbowed him on the other side of his face and swing her staff staff hitting pyro and sent him falling in the ground.

With Eyelander a few inches away from him pyro tried his best to crawl towards his sword for reach but the face if olivia's hand came to view as she picked up Eyelander with her free hand.

"You killed my pyro...Now, I kill you."

Olivia rushed to pyro and stabbed the tip of Eyelander on him only for pyro to react in milliseconds and rolled away.

Seeing Olivia pull out Eyelander and was about to tabbed pyro through the visor of his mask, pyro manged to stop the blade in between his hands keeping it hold out before it reaches to his face.

"You don't die so easily don't you?"

Olivia taunted as she stepped on pyro's wound with the back of her heel on too slowly penetrating through it pass the armor.

Pyro gritted his teeth in pain as he tries to hold the blade of his own sword now about to inch forward to him.

"Any last words?"

Hearing olivia's question mad pyro to focus on her optics as she looks down to him with a satisfied expression.

"You bloody lass bot."

Pyro said and he quickly followed it up with a kick frogs right leg making olivia diet go of Eyelander and fell backwards on the ground but was getting back on her feet with esse.

Quickly getting up and ignoring the pain of his wound pyro grabbed Eyelander and charged at olivia which dodge his first strike and slammed her staff onto his back.

Ignoring the pain once more, pyro looked up on to olivia and reached his left hand onto her neck and lifted he up with tightening grip allowing olivia to drop her staff and tried to pyro off pyro's grip with both hands.

"This is what I think of your bloody organization!"

Pyro said and slammed her on the ground hearing olivia tell in pain.

Taking deep heavy breaths pyro looked down on the staff and picked it up and turned his back on olivia as he stared on the glowing rock known as Black Heart.

"It's over."

Was all pyro said and ripped the rock off of the too of the staff making a few electrical noises as it sparked out being broken.

Dropping off the staff in the ground, pyro gripped the rock as well and crushed it with his Eyelander stabbing the too of his sword on the center of the rock making it's glow to slowly fade away.

Sighing in relief he emmidiately spun around back to olivia to see her already got on to her feet with a glare at him.

"My power no!"

Olivia shouted as she watched the rocked crushed and ripped half in the ground no longer glowing.

She set her optics onto pyro and yelled out furiously.

"You die!"

By that olivia took out a desert eagle and quickly pointed it to pyro

Seeing the barrel if the gun on him pyro quickly raised his sword and withiut a word he threw it straight to olivia as she fire back twice.

Both made a move, and both were hit. Only thing is that olivia was hit at the center of her chest and Eyelander's blade fully penetrated to her, with bluish liquid now started to leak out of her damaged chest.

Pyro who stood still holding his pain away watched as olivia began shaking slowly and knelt down on the ground in with both knees her bluish liquid bow leaking even more from her gaping hole in her chest as she only managed to give one final stare at pyro and finally fell on the ground to her left optics flickering out.

A sigh in relief afterwards kneeing it was over. But then the pain came rushing in...

...Remembering olivia pulling the trigger of her pistol twice got pyro to look as his stomach that pierced through his armor even more as the shots were far too close to the first round he had.

Slowly settling his knees down in the ground, pyro noticed a small bright of light and looked up on the sky to see the sun about rise for another day.

Looking at the horizon through his mask he took a deep breath and let all of the blood come out of him as he didn't seemed to bother about the wounds he had sustained and finally fell onto the ground about seven inches away from olivia's offlined body.

A shot came bursting through the rocky wall and two more came on creating a hole on the purple wall.

Shoving away some crumbling rocks off the way, mercy managed to pass by the solid layered wall of purple and came to see olivia's offlined body with bluish liquid pooling around her lifeless body.

Next to her was the no longer moving body of pyro which mercy had no clue how he managed to get there on the first place and kill off olivia after getting shot by a 50. Calibre bullet.

Seeing the sight of her mate mercy dropped her shotgun speechless as she stared at pyro's body laid in the blood of his own.

Slowly approaching him tears slowly began to fall from her eyes and knelt down beside pyro and held one of his hands with hers.

Sobbing, she kissed pyro's hand still hoping for pyro to look at her at least if not saying a word. Her eyes drowned in tears as tear drops fell onto the lens of pyro's visor with pyro no longer moving, even if when mercy checked his pulse there was none and no hope was up for her to save her mate...

...A loud explosion erupted from behind but mercy paid no attention to the noise as she only touched pyro's headed hand it's her lips forms long kiss with no care for whatsoever may be around her

"Ach! Te bloody purple rock almost hit me head bloody hell!"

"Maybe you should've used your short grenade launcher instead..."

"How te bloody hell would I know of me Warhawk grenade launcher could almost get us hit by bloody rocks!"

"Well maybe you should've known your weapons' capabilities before using them..."

"Te bloody hell would I care if I bloody don't? I never designed te bloody thing dunnae I!"

The arguing demoman ranted but was ignored after his final remark by roadhog who under his mask was now wearin his 'IDGAF' expression as the fat junker only let the demolitions expert on ranting while he stared on the front view if his eyes.

"Mercy..."

"Wot? Mercy dunnae designed te bloody thing! No one did but te old bloody company tat made it!"

"Shhh..."

Roadhog simply shushed the scotsbot in a lower toned voice as he let demoman to see the crying mercy grieving over her dead pyro laying limp next to an offlined olivia.

"Bloody hell..."

Demoman dropped his camouflaged grenade launcher on the ground and rushed into the hole on the wall yelling for a medic.

Roadhog only stood there watching the crying medic.

Finally for about a minute he slowly took a few steps forward and placed a hand on mercy's shoulder for comfort.

"Demoman called out a paramedic don't worry doc."

Mercy eyes went wide open but the time roadhog finished his sentence.

There was hope. Of course how could she lose one when she's the one that really requested for it. Her staff and the medigun what she seeks.

"Mako, contact heavy or anyone. I need zhem to find my staff zhat I dropped during my chase on olivia...I need zhat staff und zhe medigun..."

Mercy said while whisperimg the last sentence and getting a nod from the fat junker and began to contacting any of the redt through his earpiece.

Mercy looked back into pyro and a small smile formed across her face in hope.

"Hang on mien libeling. You vill be alright."

She said as she planted a kiss on pyro's hand that she held earlier.

On the back lobby were paramedics on a group treating some of the most injured agents and a short treatment for those few like reaper and 76.

Reaper who was leaning against the wall was waiting for the paramedics to be done treating widowmaker and sombra with their wounds.

While waiting, 76 went approaching him with a tired look on his face, for such rarity he exposes his aged and scarred face he had a look of exhaustion but a little of determination to fight anything talon related that may still be alive.

Leaning on the wall next to reaper he rested his pulse rifle in the ground next to him leaning towards the brick wall.

"Long night?"

He began with his usual gruff voice as he turned his head to reaper.

Reaper looked back and shook his head.

"Rough night."

76 chuckled and nodded as he looked at the twine talon agents with reaper doing the same.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Ever wonder what happened to olivia?"

76 shrugged and responded.

"Been wondering That myself. But what makes me wonder more is pyro and mercy..."

The pair of men looked down on the floor by the mention of pyro.

It wasn't long before they got startled by the booming voice of heavy.

"WHAT!?"

the groups of patrolling overwatch soldiers around and agents almost jumped in surprise by the yelling but listened to the heavy as he seemed to have been talking through his earpiece with someone.

"Da! Heavy will help save pyro!"

"Pyro?"

Scout and symmetra both said in unison as she stood from the spot of the floor of where they were sitting and approached heavy.

Reaper and 76 also approached to learn more of the conversation but heavy who was carrying a black bag opened it and took out mercy's staff and the medigun.

"Where is demoman? There? Da! He waits with doktor and you help me with medigun!"

"Wat's up?"

Scout asked by the time the russian arranged the medical equipment from the bag.

"Heavy needs to go. Doktor needs help."

Heavy said as he took out the medigun with it's main device that had a white cross in it connected with wires onto the gun itself.

"I'm here!"

The fat junker rushed through the lobby while looking bouncing as he runs.

"Grab medigun!"

Heavy said with a nod from roadhog who picked up the weapon from the floor with heavy holding mercy's staff in one hand and his massive gun on the other.

"Can we come too?"

Scout asked as he symmetra along with reaper and 76 looking hopeful at heavy who nodded.

"We go now!"

"Vere coming also!"

Widowmaker said as she and sombra ran to catch up to the group exiting the back of the second building.

Demoman who got back from a failed attempt of calling a paramedic stayed with mercy to accompany her from the sudden despair.

"If pyro comes jack ta life is be reminding him of takin' ye ta yer date. He cunnae ferget eh?"

Demoman said as he set next to the other side of pyro and lightly patted pyro's body on the shoulder.

"Ye did great mate. It's bloody over now."

After that he heard mercy chuckle and looked up to see her smiling lightly and stared at pyro even more.

"About zhe date, demoman? I'm sure he vould not forget, vut it's fine to remind him. After all, I once told him zhat I vill hold on to it."

Mercy said with a small chuckle as she gently brushes pyro's hand with hers.

"Glad ta see ye smilin' lass. Te others will fer sure be bloody worried seein' ye cry."

Mercy smiled and nodded with a sigh of relief as she glanced back to olivia's offlined body.

"Don't worry lass. We'll leave 'ere with her bloody castle. Bloody boring castle as scout would say."

"Yo heads up!"

Demoman and mercy looked onto the hole and saw scout slid past and slid down the ground stopping next the pyro.

"Oh crap, pyro..."

The boy reached out a his hand to pyro's shoulder and lowered his head.

Noticing heavy and roadhog rushing to them followed by a few more agents.

"We got the thing you needed doc."

Roadhog adidas he placed the medigun down next to mercy with heavy handing her her staff.

Symmetra reaper and 76 along with widowmaker and sombra all stood behind demoman looking down onto pyro in a bit of sorrow.

Mercy taking out a wire from the medigun which contained a pair of red wire and one green connected it with own wire of her staff and activated to medigun.

"Hey luvs we came here to see what's up."

Tracer pharah with mei genji and moira walked past the wall through the hole and approached to see the pyro's limped body next to olivia's.

The newcomers lowered their heads but the sight of mercy activating her staff gave them faith of having the firebug back to life.

With her staff now activated and the medigun working with it, she smiled down on to pyro and gently peeled off his mask revealing his paled skin face looking as if he was just sleeping. Seeing it, Mercy smiled even more and began.

"Heroes never die..."

She whispered to pyro and raised her staff above pyro's chest as it began to glow.

"Oh me mother..."

Demoman whispered in awe as he and the rest witnessed the glow of the white staff along with a mixture of lightly bright red aura from the medigun as it slowly began surrounding pyro reviving him while also healing his injuries.

Reaper who stood on the front of the group watched like the rest but as he witnesses he began to recall of his past conversation with winston the day he and 76 left Cuba.

 _Short flashback_

 _The soldiers aboard the ship with 76 followed behind. Some the soldiers and agents said their goodbyes as the others began to board the large talon ship._

 _Reaper who was the last to head in board was walking in but was called out by winston._

 _"Oh! Gabriel!"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _Reaper turned to winston who had a smile on his face._

 _"Once you get there. Finish the fight and talon as one with pyro and his side. Till all are one."_

 _Reaper nodded._

 _"You can count on us."_

 _End of short flashback_

Reaper looked at the horizon seeing the sunrise and back on to pyro and glanced on the rest of the agents and mercs.

Looking back to pyro and mercy reaper looked on the rising sun now sky high then whispered to himself.

"Till the day, all are one..."

For a straight minute, pyro's left thumb began twitching.

Catching everyone's attention pyro suddenly got up on a sitting position gasping for air.

Demoman and reaper quickly rushed to calm pyro down as the firebug tried to reach for Eyelander thinking of olivia still alive until he noticed the body and recalled that he had already killed her.

"It's alright lad! Ye did good on takin' out te bloody lass."

Demoman said in a calming manner.

"Pyro, it's alright now. It's over, all thanks to you."

Reaper added as he patted pyro on the back.

Scout and heavy quickly rushed in and knelt down to give the firebug a hug.

"You scared da crap outta us! Don't ever do dat again!"

Scout snapped even though he didn't even mean it he was the one who had tears on his eyes as he hugged the pyro with heavy forming a Red team group hug.

"Da. But you did very well pyro. You are big and strong like heavy."

"Thanks, I guess..."

Pyro said softly with a blush but then demoman's voice rang through him.

"Um, mates? Te doc...She should be te one pyro's huggin'..."

Both mercs quickly let go from their hug and helped pyro on their feet.

"Mien libeling."

This time it was mercy who hugged him but tightly as pyro couldn't move a single muscle.

The agents then stepped in and patted pyro on the back and shoulder as while he's hugged by mercy.

But as they cherish their short victory reaper got a message from one of their soldiers informing him of the castle about to be destroyed.

Looking back to everyone he cleared his throat and spoke.

"I hate to break this short celebration but the bombers contacted me and told me their about to bomb this castle. We need to evacuate now."

Everyone quickly stopped from their celebration and nodded.

"I feel weak. But maybe I'll be better soon or later."

Pyro said as he got a kiss from mercy.

"mien libeling don't vorry, once ve get back to camp I vill take care of you."

Mercy said smiling with reaper approaching and handing pyro his Eyelander he picked up from the ground.

Next was moira who gave his Fragment with a smile and a nod from the female scientist.

"You forgot your axe. But you did exceedingly well on this mission."

Pyro smiled and nodded as he gladly took the laval looking axe and out his mask back on.

"Yo! We gotta move now! Our soldiers are gonna bomb dis freaking boring castle!"

Scout shouted from afar as he was on the other side of the hole on the purple wall.

"Everyone move!"

Heavy yelled and the band of agents and mercs ran through the hole pass the large solid wall and back to the back yard there they were greeted by soldiers and escorted them to one of the ships prepared for departure.

"Is everyone here?"

Pyro did a headcount and told the pilot to close the door and prepare for take off.

The ship began hovering above along with several more soldiers aboard each they were met by three talon ships used by overwatch for carrying the bombs and began dropping off the explosives pyro looked out through the window seeing other ships evacuating and the larger ones already dropping the loaded bombs.

"Bombs already dropping. I guess all we have to do is relax now luvs."

Pyro said as he leaned back on his seat with mercy resting her head on his shoulder.

Everyone also leaned back to their seats in relief from exhaustion with some like demoman and roadhog starting a conversation with reaper widowmaker and sombra doing the same.

Pyro smiling by the sight of everyone else being okay hooves scout long pressing the power button of his phone with a worried look on his face.

"Something wrong luv?"

Onto asked as he as well as mercy looked at the boy.

"Da battery is dead. Forgot to charge it."

Scout replied with a downed expression.

"You can use mine."

Pyro said as he pulled it his phone from his pocket and tossed it to scout on the opposite side of the row of seats.

Scout caught it and nodded in thanks as he powered the phone and tapped on the music icon.

"Oh crap...No Tom Jones."

Pyro shrugged.

"Not much of a fan of him, sorry scout."

Scout smiled suddenly as he looked back to pyro.

"Nah it's okay. I'll just play your game called SAS4."

Scout tapped on the game icon and put the volume up gaining everyone's attention with amusing smiles and chuckles.

Ships above the castle began to drop it's carried bombs on all sides of the castle's ground. And with everyone evacuated there was no need for cautious drops as the soldiers dropped each bombs on their ships landing on the bodies of the deceased soldiers of Talon and the destroyed surroundings of the castle inside the walls.

With the bombs dropping mainly on the main buildings it blew off the entire walls of bricks and sent the larger build which is the second one faking onto the ground but the impacts and radius of explosions got to include destroying the surface as it slowly tore itself apart and from the crumbled building destroying and crushing everything else that's dead and destroyed from the fight...

A few hours on the way back to the abandoned camp the celebration began for most of the soldiers agents and mercs but for pyro he decided to let mercy accompany him as they stayed on medium sized tent enjoying the sight of the celebration at the center of the large camp.

"If I can only walk I'd be joinin' tem now. But I prefer ta stay by me owner's side instead of celebratin'."

Eyelander's words made pyroland mercy chuckle. Pyro held his sword and set it down in his lap as it gave an even brighter glow.

The long silence ended when mercy looked at pyro to her right and began with a question.

"Vhat now mien libeling? Back to gibraltar or Teufort maybe?"

"Let's make a group decision first luv. But for now...We go to our date. Like I said. A promise is a promise and demoman reminded me of it thanks to him."

Mercy giggled and responded.

"Maybe ve should head to the base of Teufort. After all, zhe ozhers are still on Cuba doing zheir missions si maybe it's best ve head to Teufort first."

"You like it there luv?"

Pyro asked with a smirk.

"Nien. I love it zhere."

Mercy replied while smirking back.

They shared a chuckle afterwards and noticed reaper approaching.

"Just informed winston of our success on destroying Talon. Our bombers had destroyed the castle and buried it with it's massive amounts of debris and are on their way back here to camp."

Reaper said as she leaned back against the able on pyro right where he and mercy were both leaning on.

"Am I interrupting your moment or privacy?"

Reaper brought up a question and looked at mercy and pyro.

Mercy giggled and shook her head with pyro chuckling and replying.

"You're not interrupting anything and it's fine really."

Reaper nodded and crossed his arms as he set his eyes on the massive group of soldiers with plates of food others serving the the large amount of meals.

"I meant to check up on you. Just wanted to make sure your okay."

Pyro smiled and responded.

"I feel better now and thanks for checking."

Reaper nodded in reply.

As they watched the celebration on the camp the agents and mercs arrived with plates of food in hands.

"Yo! Wat are you guys doing here? Celebration is over here outside."

Scout spoke up first as he grabbed a chair and sat in it with the rest of the others grabbing their seats.

"Just wanted to take a break after all what we've been through luv. A short break would be fine."

Pyro replied as heavy handed him and mercy some sandviches.

The agents and mercs began talking to pyro approaching him and accompanying him. Although pyro was good enough to see everyone having a good time chatting their time since now there was nothing left for them to worry about Talon.

Though pyro was still not quite in good shape to move around but talking should be one to let him blend with his friends he considers family. But even so, he wouldn't refuse to let everyone accompany as tracer mei heavy and demoman with the rest chatting up with him like he's been lost for a long time and they just got to see him.

Listening to scout's story about his fight on the castle with his group pyro couldn't help but catch the slightly concerned mercy who was speaking with reaper and 76 just right outside the tent with 76 seemed to be telling something quite interesting but as pyro watches scout finished his story in which pyro finally excused himself.

"You leaving already?"

Scout asked as he and everyone looked at pyro with hopeful looks of him staying.

Though pyro isn't wearing his mask he smiled and shook his head and replied.

"It's okay luv. I just needed to check out what's up with mercy reaper and 76."

Everyone smiled and nodded as they went to chat away in themselves.

Walking out side pyro heard if reaper saying 'Way advanced'.

"Hey luvs, what's up?"

Both mercy and 76 quickly spun around to face him with reaper clearing his throat.

"We've discussed this to our most valuable members meaning Scout and Heavy but they said you shall take the credit..."

Reaper paused as he looked at mercy meaning get to continue.

"Mien libeling zhere are six of us member to discuss zhis vut since scout und heavy wanted you to take zheir spots as one of zhe leaders ve need to discuss to you about Talon's uncovered tech from zhe castle."

Mercy time even as she speak but then softened when she continued.

"Kate und Chris found a huge facility under zhe castle. What zhey discovered vas a massive tech talon has using to produce mass veapons. Kate just informed 76 about it as zhey retrieved it along vith us during evacuation."

"May I see it? What tech?"

"A rocket booster. And some strange massive panels taken apart. We have it in our hands now but if we're going to assume who's behind it's creation it shall be Volskaya industry."

76 replied.

"If you vant to check it out symmetra vill take you to zhe vorkshop. She's put in charge to examine each tech along vith our engineers, zhough some of zhe tech may be broken vut it shall be good use for our organization since ve all agreed to have all of the tech recovered vut to approve it, mien libeling, be need your authorization to have it fully on our possession."

Looking surprised pyro stared at the three eyeing them each eyes wide in surprise.

"My authority?"

"Yes, pyro. Your authority. You've proven too much more than any of us on our confrontation against Talon and you've shown much greater leadership than us so we decided to put you the main head of us valuable members."

Reaper some up and 76 adding.

"There's also winston ana with reinhardt. All three of them and us are the ones to do the deciding parts. Though out of all of us it should be you to decide not. We need your approval, pyro."

For a short moment of not responding still taking in all the words being said to him pyro looked at the three and responded.

"I need to see the tech first. If it's not too much of a risk but a good help to improve this organization of ours then it shall be accepted."

"Good idea mien libeling."

Mercy said smiling at pyro.

"We'll have symmetra to take you to the workshop. The tech are quite massive but our engineers are taking it out apart making sure to examine each in case any of it are harmful or useable."

Reaper stated as he went in the tent and called the female engineer.

A few moments later they walked out of the tent with symmetra then leading pyro to the workshop.

"Be back soon mien libeling!"

Mercy shouted from afar with a giggle as pyro and symmetra made their way to the workshop.

Walking on the way pyro was sure that symmetra was one of the most concerned aside from his mate mercy and the last two Red team. Though she may and was cornered for pyro earlier but in the way to the workshop symmetra was dead silent on the way as they walk. She had the look of seriousness Thst pyro didn't want to bug her with as he instead waited for her to speak first.

Stopping inside on the doorway as they entered the large room symmetra turned to face pyro eyes on him and began.

"Pyro I know you aren't yet in good shape to move much around the camp and also to have yourself over thinking too much for now, but what your about to see is one of the most odd yet interesting we ever had discovered from Talon."

"What is luv?"

Symmetra sighed and replied.

"The tech recovered was far too advance and we're all too massive to fit in here in the workshop that we even had to take everything apart. But not that you will get an odd feeling. Follow me."

Symmetra led pyro passing by a few engineers working of some grey and silver tech. There she led pyro to a makeshift table and a panel connected on a wire soon with a normal computer is what she showed him.

"Pyro for a short time I've managed to make use of this generator device as I could make out of it."

She motioned to the wire connected grey oddly looking generator device.

"I managed to use this tech connected to the computer while salvaging a small translator device from the massive panel and managed to translate the odd symbols."

"Symbols?"

Symmetra nodded as she and pyro looked on the computer screen. Oddly strange markings displayed km the background.

"I'm going to translate it. Though the markings would not be translated and the computer would say Error: 227184 but with the use of the generator device I can translate these seven marks or symbols."

Pyro watched as symmetra typed several keys on the keyboard and therefore translated the symbols to letters. Actual English letters.

After the reveal pyro and symmetra walked out of the workshop with symmetra looking a bit concerned.

As they stopped walking on the way back to the tent where the rest of the agents and mercs are symmetra asked pyro a question.

"Pyro are you okay? You seemed to be thinking deeply. You must not over think it as it may not be too good for your condition for now."

Symmetra's concerned tone even as she spoke but pyro assured her it was fine as he told her they shouldn't discuss it alone. He needs more time to process it.

As they walked in on the tent the others welcomed them back but though mercy and reaper were concerned about what pyro may have witnessed on the workshop as they noticed his sudden silence after entering the tent with the female engineer who wouldn't stop glancing at him on concern.

Spending the whole day celebrating with pyro being silent, mercy stayed by his side the whole day talking to him off the topics related to missions and fighting but just about her fascination on stock cars and how she admires Dale Earnhardt Jr's Chevy Impala #88. All was pretty much off topic to have pyro himself feel more relaxed to say the least and not beginning to think about their new discovery from the fully destroyed Talon organization.

As they sat on the bench outside the camp watching the sun glare down on the gravel land, mercy was smiling the whole time and after she finished her discussion about stock cars she looked at pyro now smiling and looking back to her.

"Tomorrow luv. We'll watch a NASCAR race. I will fulfill my promise."

Mercy giggled as pyro smiled even more but then caught his sigh under his breath and brought up a question.

"Mien libeling?"

"Yes luv?"

"Vhat vas it you have vitnessed about zhe tech ve recovered? I'm sure it's somezhing different zhat made you go silent for a vhole day."

Pyro was quiet for a short moment but then focused his eyes on mercy's and responded.

"Symmetra showed me strange symbols. Other than the odd looking machinery I've seen on the workshop the symbols and marks got my attention most. When she translated it to English it said one strange word. Maybe it should be meaning 'Energy' or some sort of feul or something like that but other than any, something else..."

"Vhat did it translated into?"

Pyro looked at mercy in the eyes straight for a moment and a serious look on his face began as he responded.

"Energon."

 **Finally! Finished this fanfic! But before I get to my point let me just play this awesome song in which I tribute to my long lined hardwork.**

 ** _(A flaming hero outro song)_**

 _ **'Brick by boring brick'**_

 _ **'By Paramore'**_

 _ **She lives in a fairy tale somewhere too far for us to find**_

 _ **Forgotten the taste and smell of a world that she's left behind**_

 _ **It's all about the exposure the lens I told her**_

 _ **The angles are all wrong now she's ripping wings off of butterflies.**_

 _ **Keep your feet on the ground**_

 _ **When your head's in the clouds**_

 _ **Well go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole**_

 _ **To bury the castle, bury the castle**_

 _ **Go get your shovel an**_ _ **d we'll dig a deep hole**_

 _ **To bury the castle, bury the castle.**_

 ** _Ba da ba ba da ba ba da..._**

 ** _Some one day he found her crying_**

 ** _Coiled up on the dirty ground_**

 ** _Her prince finally came to save her_**

 ** _And the rest you can figure it out_**

 ** _But it was a trick_**

 ** _And the clock struck twelve_**

 ** _Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick_**

 ** _Or the wolf's gonna blow it down._**

 ** _Keep your feet on the ground_**

 ** _when your head's in the clouds..._**

 ** _Well go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole_**

 ** _To bury the the castle, bury the castle_**

 ** _Go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole_**

 ** _We'll bury the castle, bury the castle_**

 ** _Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa_**

 ** _We built up a world of magic_**

 ** _Because your real life is tragic_**

 ** _Yeah you built up a world of magic_**

 ** _If it's not real_**

 ** _You can't hold it in your hand_**

 ** _You can't feel it with your heart_**

 ** _And I won't believe it_**

 ** _But if it's true you can see it with your eyes_**

 ** _Oh, even in the dark_**

 ** _And that's where I want to be, yeah_**

 ** _Go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole_**

 ** _To bury the castle, bury the castle_**

 ** _Go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole_**

 ** _To bury the castle, bury the castle..._**

 ** _...Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_**

 ** _Ba da ba ba da ba ba da..._**

 ** _...Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_**

 ** _Ba da ba ba da ba ba da..._**

 ** _...Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_**

 ** _Ba da ba ba da ba ba da..._**

 ** _...Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_**

 ** _BA DA BA BA DA BA BA DA!_**

 **Well now my #1 fav song played out let's get down to my point here.**

 **Okay first off I wanted to thank you all sooooooo much for the support and the positive comments. Though this isn't the well written fanfic you all may expect like the others out there but I must thank you for your support!**

 **It has been a long way for me writing and you guys and gals reading in this fanfic but here is where it will end. A flaming hero is finally over now.**

 **Look I know this fanfic has lots of grammar errors and yes, I didn't have much time and any at least to fix but even so some of you still have positive comments and even few I still thank you all and those who fav/folllowed thank you all so much!**

 **But anyways I'm sure you're wondering how Mercy lost her staff. And how Heavy has it. Like I said I deleted scenes on these chapters, and yes I deleted part of this chapter where mercy dropped her staff. The scene is quite long but for short summarize is that mercy dropped her staff on a pathway she took after she chased after olivia and after that, Heavy somehow found it while he and the rest were contacted and were told of Pyro being shot by Olivia in which he grabbed Mercy's staff and carried it then the next scene leads to the fight scene where everyone confronted Olivia and lost their fight.**

 **Now an announcement...**

 **This fanfic has one missing chapter. Though I didn't included one because most of the chapter focused on Scout.**

 **Yes Scout is the topic here. I wrote a chapter based on an Adventure Time episode but then decided not to include in the storyline. So ALOT of re-editing I did on that and now I must announce another fanfic coming out. It's not a sequel to this one but just a One-shot of Scout. Or is it just any one-shot? My answer? You'll see when it comes out ;)**

 **The upcoming one-shot is called A Speeding Hero: A Scout One-shot so be sure to stay tuned for it!**

 **Now that being said I must say one last but a huge THANK YOU for the support and for sticking with me in this long journey :)**

 **A Speeding Hero coming soon!**

 **ripntear045771**


End file.
